Silence Deans Journal part 3
by Gett
Summary: After putting himself on the line many times for others,Dean is involved in accident that leaves him deaf. After Sleep my third part of Deans Journal. Season 2. From just before Christmas to the following May.
1. Chapter 1 Shopping

**Warnings:** This story has adult content. Rated for swearing and heavy Wincest. If you don't like please, don't read. Not a character death fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Supernatural related. Most towns and other people are made up, any similarity to the living or dead are purely coincidental.

Any real towns, places or companies used are strictly for reference purposes only.

All music and lyrics are by artists identified and belong to them.

**Setting:** After Sleep my second part of Deans Journal. Season 2. From just before Christmas to the following May.

**Story outline**: After putting himself on the line many times for others ,Dean is involved in accident that leaves him deaf.

* * *

**Deans Journal part 3 - Silence **

Chapter 1 Shopping 

Dean looked at the flashing lights in the display of the window he was looking in, the Christmas display was a little to cute and festive for his liking, and he moved on down the mall his eyes being drawn to shop windows as he walked. He had in mind what to get but wasn't 100% sure exactly what he wanted, but knew he would when he saw it. Well, he thought with a sigh, he had better go and do the shopping he was there for.

Dean was shopping on the day before Christmas eve, or Christmas eve eve, as he had tagged it for some new clothes for him and Sam. They had a hunt in a town twenty minutes away and Dean had 'volunteered' to go get the clothes while Sam did some research. In truth once Dean knew they were going to be in this area for Christmas, Dean had pulled a worn, unused card out of his wallet he had in there for a long time never knowing if he would use it and made an appointment at the shop two blocks away which made the shopping a convenient excuse to be away from Sam for a short time. And anyway he really wanted to get Sam a decent present this year for once, not the usual working to hard, forgot.

Which led Dean to a train of thought he had been chewing on for the last few days, his relationship with Sam. Talk about 'chick flick' moments, his life had become one big chick flick moment when he wasn't looking ,the funny thing was he couldn't be happier. They had never talked about it, just fell in to a pattern of love and happiness and while Dean would be the first to admit he hated talking about anything particularly relationship grounded , he felt he may have to talk to Sam about their current situation.

Not that he didn't want to be with Sam, the exact opposite in fact, but he was shocked to find he was worried that he might crush Sam with his love he had that much for his brother. He found himself wanting to say those words all the time to Sam, if someone had told him a year ago he would be this happy in a relationship he would have told them they were off their meds. Sam had been in a long term relation ship before so maybe he would know, he would have to talk to him about it. Instead of his feelings evening out to a level like it had in the only other long term relationship he had, he felt it growing every day and was worried Sam would find his change of attitude overwhelming.

Sure they had lived together for years and they knew each other very well but they had been able to close the bathroom door if they needed some privacy or go out for a drink without the other occasionally, but now they did everything together and the bathroom door was always left open, one often joining the other for a shower and sometimes something else. Dean enjoyed Sam joining him for a shower whenever he felt like it or to just stand and talk to each other while one of them where showering.

He wondered from time to time whether Sam needed some space even though he had never said anything. He had been a little quieter than normal around Sam the last couple of days thinking things through, totally un Dean like but trying to act like nothing was up, more like Dean. He just hoped Sam didn't suspect anything before he was ready to talk to him about it.

Pushing his downbeat mood aside Dean walked into a moderately priced menswear store and perused the racks for dress pants. Dean's last pair had a vile stain on them from some evil thing and Sam's had been torn the last time he had worn them.

They would be posing as FBI or CIA agents for the hunt they were about to start so Dean had suggested they finally invest in some new clothes. Dean found two pairs each of black pants in a good cut and the right sizes for them both. Then he decided to get new dress shirts as his last good one that wasn't torn had a blood stain on it and Sam had one with gunpowder on it that wouldn't come out. He picked out a white shirt for himself and one with grey pin stripes and bought a white with blue stripes and a very light blue for his brother.

He looked at ties next as he had used one of his as a tourniquet at some stage and never replaced it, he bought two with green flecks in them that would go with his eyes and decided to be a great big brother and spent a few minutes picking two for Sam. On his way to the checkout he saw some really nice black trench coats on sale that would totally sell the FBI badges.

He bought them one each and the sales girl flirted openly with Dean as she bagged up his purchases going the extra mile and putting them in suit bags, and the ties in nice boxes. He bought a pair of dress boots from a shoe store on the way out as he had scraped the hell out of his dress shoes a while ago and they were ready to be thrown out.

Dean walked out to the Impala and put the clothes in the trunk so he didn't have to carry them around. He went back inside the mall to a discount clothing store for underwear and socks for them both as it had been a while since they bought some. It might stop Sam giving him socks for Christmas he mused to himself as he paid the clerk.

Dean headed back to the main mall and found a jewellery store to his liking. Dean had been thinking about this gift for a month or so and thought he was on the right track. He looked in at the watches, he wanted to get Sam a new watch you could never have enough as far as Dean was concerned and he knew Sam's current watch had a lot of scratches on the glass. He didn't find anything at the first store and moved to the next, searching for something that said _Sam_ to him. He wanted something waterproof and shockproof but to look like a nice dress watch not a military or diving watch like he preferred.

At the third shop Dean found a watch that clicked into place for him it said 'Sam' and had all the protective features Dean wanted Sam's watch to have. This ones glass was also meant to be scratch resistant as well so it would suit Sam well. It was a nice looking watch he would even like it if he was given it, masculine but dressy. He walked into the store and had to wait a few minutes before a clerk could help him with the watch.

While he was waiting he noticed they had an engraving service so he decided to get something put on the back of Sam's watch, it might be a bit much he knew, but he went with the feeling that Sam would like it.

While he waited for the engraving he looked at men's jewellery just to have something to look at and as he was glancing at the rings one caught his eye. It was very close to the one he wore but it had a slim gold line in between the two silver circle parts of the ring. Just enough to be different. Sam was always playing with Dean's ring these days; he had even pulled it off and put it on his own hand a couple of times.

Dean wasn't sure about getting it for Sam, the watch was one thing but a ring? At least he would find out how Sam felt he guessed unless he flipped out but that was more his thing than Sam's. Sam would probably want to talk it through, which would be good he guessed.

Still unsure Dean was about to walk off when a salesgirl stopped next to him "See something you like?" Dean looked up to find the girl looking intently at his lips and a blush crept up her face. Dean realized he had his lips pouted in thought and Dean knew it drove Sam to distraction when he did it, and this girl must have been thinking along similar lines.

He checked her fingers purely on instinct, no rings, great unattached just what he needed.  
" Ah hm" he cleared his throat and "No, I'm waiting for …actually can I have a look at that ring there?" Dean summoned up his courage; he decided he did want to do this. The salesgirl, Cheryl, Dean noticed her name tag said, got the ring out and lay it out on a cloth for Dean to look at. He picked it up and slid it on the same finger as his own ring, it was a size to big for him but Dean remembered Sam found his ring slightly tight. This looked to be a good fit for Sam and if not he could get it fitted and it looked really good next to his own, almost like a close cousin to his own or dare he say a brother.

Dean pushed the ring off his finger and back on the cloth he took a big breath and let it out. He was suddenly aware of Cheryl staring at him intently "Wrap it up' He smiled, making Cheryl smile as she used a cloth to give the ring a polish.  
"Would you like it gift wrapped".  
"Defiantly" smiled Dean. As Cheryl was wrapping the present another sales girl came out with the watch and showed Dean the engraving. He nodded his approval and she wiped the watch over and put it back in the box.  
"Gift wrapped?" She asked.  
"Yes please". Dean paid for the gifts as they were being wrapped.

He checked his watch to find he had fifteen minutes until his appointment, perfect timing. Dean left the store frowning because Cheryl had handed Dean his bag of purchases with a wink. It wasn't until he pulled the gifts out of the bag in the Impala looking for somewhere to hide them from Sam when he noticed she had put the stores card in the bag with her number and a bold 'call me' on the back. Talk about desperate, he had been in there buying men's jewelry that he had personally engraved and gift wrapped and she still wanted him to call her. He had to give her points for trying, he guessed.

Dean returned to the motel later and gathered the bags of clothes from the trunk and let himself into the motel room, to find Sam hunched over the computer, a cup of cold coffee on the table forgotten next to him. " Hey Sammy, how you doing?" Dean lay the bags on the bed furthest from the door.  
"I missed you, Dean". Sam stood up as he spoke.  
"I missed you too Sammy". Dean crossed back to Sam and put an arm around him and pulled him in for a kiss then snuggled into Sam's neck and when they broke apart he placed a small box in Sam's hand and took a step back and walked out the door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Spirit

Disclaimers: See chapter 1

Chapter 2 Spirit 

When Dean came back into the room a minute later carrying a pizza box Sam was sitting with a dark red tie over his hand. Sam stood as Dean placed the box on the table and moved in for a hug. "Is this for me?"  
"Yeah. An early Christmas present." Dean laughed. Sam looked at Dean sharply, he had thought about Christmas of course but didn't know whether Dean wanted to do anything this year , it was usually ignored. He should have known this year would be different."Just joking Sammy. I just bought some new ones while I was shopping, that one jumped out at me for you. You like?"  
"Yeah De I like. Thanks".

Dean hugged Sam back then moved to the bed and opened the shopping bags and started to put the underwear away in their duffle bags. "Did you by the store out Dean?"  
"You know I hate shopping right? While I was there I got enough to last us a while that's all." Dean's tone was a bit defensive Sam noticed and he walked over and pulled Dean into a hug.  
"It's ok Dean. I appreciate the effort you've gone to. Just, I would have come if I had known you were going to go to this much trouble. But thank you, really."

Sam crushed his soft lips to Dean's kissing him hard; putting his hands on either side of Dean's face and pushed his tongue in for more. At first Dean was tense and refused Sam entry but Sam persisted licking along his lips and finally Dean let him in, letting Sam lick into his mouth and plunder to his hearts desire, his hands still on Sam's hips after pulling him close.

When Sam came up for air Dean pulled him into a hug and snuggled his nose into Sam's neck, one of his favorite things to do and it calmed Dean and had the same effect on Sam, but he had to ask.  
"You ok Dean?" He had noticed Dean was a little quieter than usual the last few days, he had put it down to the approaching festive season, but maybe it was more than that.  
"I'm fine Sam, Just been out doing my favorite thing in the world at my favorite time of the year." Dean did an exaggerated shiver "People are crazy at this time of year. Just be thankful I saved you from the pain".

Dean went back to putting socks away.  
"Ha, shopping doesn't bother me like it does you. I still have to go anyway, get my man something." Sam came up behind Dean and put his arms around him and snuggled into his neck. It sent a shiver of pleasure down Dean's spine.  
"Well don't worry about it to much, I've got enough socks to last me most of next year" he laughed.  
"What about boxers then?" Sam laughed softly onto Dean's neck.  
"I've got enough of those to, unless" and he spun in Sam's arms to face him "You are planning to rip some of mine off me."

He grinned cheekily at Sam before hugging him close. Sam groaned and pulled Dean back so that he could kiss into his mouth again. The back of his brain registered that Dean didn't say he _couldn't_ get him a present. When they parted Dean spoke loudly "Hey Dinner, it's getting cold, let's eat." He stomped over to the table and opened the pizza box and gave Sam some napkins when he sat down. Dean pulled his chair over close to Sam's so their arms were brushing each others. Sam felt like something was a little off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Over dinner Sam explained to Dean the hunt they were on. "It's just a vengeful sprit by the looks of it. The Kleps grandmother, Dolores Kleps, died last week there was some problem with the will that no one knows about. Well not the cops anyway, it's stayed within the family and according to the cops the lawyers don't even know much about the will contents, it was to be opened by the family only. And the family can't be contacted. They have left town so to speak and the only reason we know it's a sprit is because the guy who went to read the meter saw it and freaked out four days ago. He saw a 'pale person shaped object' that threw plates and shoes at him."  
"Yeah that would send him packing all right. So what's the deal burn the bones or sneak in and find out who the spirit really is?"  
"What do you mean who the spirit really is?"  
"It may not be grandma, could be purely coincidental."  
"How often does that happen?"  
"Just enough so we would want to be sure."  
"Hmm,your right. We could break in tonight have a look, see what we're dealing with."  
"That's the spirit" Dean joked.

Two hours later found the hunters at the home the spirit was supposedly haunting. They had picked the lock and where walking through the house looking for evidence, Sam had an EMF meter out, Dean had his sawn off shot gun loaded with rock salt, looking at the family photographs with his flashlight. "So this is Dolores right?" Dean pointed to an old photo. Sam crossed the room to look.  
"Yeah that's her, the man must be her late husband, Herb, died almost ten years ago".  
"Huh" was Deans only comment as he looked at more photos.  
"Well looks like there was activity here but it's quiet at the moment."  
"Looks like we sit and wait."  
"Great, I can think of much better things to do".  
"Hmm, me to" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Sam then moved off to check the kitchen.

Two am found the hunters sitting quietly in the living room, Sam sitting on the edge of a chair, Dean was crouched in the doorway of the living room and the hallway shotgun cocked and ready. Sam didn't know how Dean could stay in such a state of alertness for so long, he was bored to tears, he needed something to keep him awake.

Then he realized neither of them had spoken for some time and every time Sam had spoken to Dean he had gotten one word answers back. "Hey Dean?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Are you ok? You've been very quiet lately." To Sam's surprise Dean looked him straight in the eye then his head dipped and he looked at the ground. "Is it us?" Sam asked apprehensively. Sam didn't want Dean to have a problem with them, he had never been happier and if Dean wanted to go back to just being brothers it would shatter him. Dean looked at Sam a long time before nodding slowly.  
"I just need to talk to you Sammy." Dean's voice was soft as if he was afraid to talk too loud.  
"We can talk Dean".

Sam nodded but he felt sad even though Dean hadn't indicated it would be a break up just a talk. Maybe because Dean talked so little about relationships that he automatically thought it would have to be bad. He would have to try to stay positive and give Dean a chance.

Just as Sam was about to tell Dean he would wait until he was ready when the spirit burst through the window towards him and he was caught off guard and thrown against the door to the kitchen ,his head hitting the door frame. He heard Dean shoot the spirit with rock salt the second he was lifted from the chair and he had hardly been a second on the floor before he was being pulled to his feet.

He felt Dean's strong hands on his face, then one go to a lump he felt growing out of his forehead.  
"It's ok Sammy just a bump. Let's get out of here." And he was being steered toward the car. Next thing he knew Dean was helping him out of the car at the motel, he must have checked out for a short while. Dean steered him inside and onto the bed, he lay him down and had the first aid kit out so quickly Sam didn't see where he pulled it from.

Dean patched Sam up, the wound was superficial, just a bump and a small graze, that he put antiseptic crème on and a small dressing just to be on the safe side. Dean stripped Sam off and put him to bed giving him some painkillers for the headache that he was sure to get. Then he wrapped some ice in a towel and placed it on the kitchen bench before going to the bathroom to change into sweat pants and his hoodie for bed.

Dean grabbed the ice and climbed into bed placing the ice on Sam's head as he wrapped his arms around him. Sam snuggled into Dean for a moment before noticing he was dressed in sweats.  
"Dean why are you dressed?"  
"I'm cold, man".  
"You're cold?" Sam began to have a funny feeling this was related to what they had started talking about in the house earlier.  
"Yep, freezing".  
"I could warm you up."  
"I'm counting on that Sammy". Sam put his warm hands under Dean's hoodie and smoothed his hands over Dean's muscles feeling the warm planes and dips. Dean didn't push him off but he didn't reciprocate Sam noticed, he just kept one hand on the ice the other he stroked through Sam's hair, something that Dean always did to calm Sam and give him comfort when he was injured or scared.

Between Dean's body heat and his hair being stroked, and if he was to be fair the knock on his head, Sam felt himself sinking into sleep much earlier than he wanted to. Once the ice had been on long enough Dean dumped it on the ground and pulled Sam tighter to him breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't had to talk to Sam tonight wanting more time to get it straight in his head before he talked to him.

The last thing he wanted to do was scare him off or get him guessing the wrong things. His emotions were starting to give him away as well; they were going from just forgetting his worries and wanting Sam right that minute, to almost pushing him away with repressed emotions. He was starting to feel a bit like a yo-yo. Sam would probably notice something was going on soon. He guessed he would have to man up quickly and get it over with.

Sam woke in the morning to find the bed cold next to him and the room empty. There was a breakfast bag on the table and a note from Dean saying he was going to question the neighbors around the Klep's home and see if he could find out where they had gone. Sam had breakfast, then noticed Dean's hoodie lying across his duffle bag. Without thinking he picked it up and breathed Dean's smell in noticing the slight warmth in it as he did.

Sam suddenly felt like a perv or a love struck teenager. Sniffing Dean's clothes, where would it end? He hoped Dean hadn't skipped out this morning to avoid him. He looked at the clock to see it was after ten, maybe not, it was rather late in the day and Dean had never been a late riser during a hunt.

He decided on a shower and made his way in, removing the dressing deciding he didn't need it anymore, there was just a small graze and a bruise there nothing major. Once he was dressed he called Dean to find out how much longer he would be.  
"Morning Sammy, have a nice sleep?" Dean answered.  
"Yeah I did Dean. You should have woken me up; I could have come with you."  
"Its ok, I think I can handle canvassing the neighborhood, thought you could use the sleep. How's the head?"  
"Ok thanks Dean for the sleep in and for breakfast. You wanna come get me and I can help out?"  
"How about you stay in where it's warm and do research, see what you can come up with, and I'll keep going here. I think I may be on to something."

Was Dean giving him the brush off? He looked out the window, it looked very cold a light snow was falling but it was mostly melting before it hit the ground. It was cold; maybe he was just trying to be nice.  
"Ok if you're sure. Do you know how much longer you will be?"  
"I'm starting to get somewhere now so maybe an hour or so, but if I haven't got something more solid by one I'm stomping the snow off and coming back."  
"Ok cool, I will find out what I can." Sam was forming a plan.  
"Ok and Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's the grandfather we are after, you know that right?"  
"It's Herb? How do you know that?"  
"I got a quick look before blasting him back to the other side."  
"Oh ok, I didn't get a chance to see it."  
"So you need to dig up what you can on him. I will see you soon."  
"Yeah ok thanks Dean. And Dean?"  
"Yeah?"

Sam hesitated for a moment unsure whether to continue after their short conversation at the house, and the fact that Dean hadn't called him anything but Sam or Sammy the last few days. Dean had snuck in baby or babe or some form of endearment at least a few times a day and in almost every conversation with him previously."Sammy its ok, I'm missing you to." Dean had felt his hesitation and was trying to crush out his worry.  
"You are?" Sam breathed a sigh off relief; he didn't feel like such an idiot now.  
"I sure am. The hardest thing I did today was get out of bed and leave you lying there."  
"Ow thanks De. I'm missing you to. See you soon?" Sam was sure he was blushing.  
"Cant wait."  
"Bye De ."  
"Bye Sammy."Sam looked at the clock and grabbed his wallet and jacket, he was going to have to get a move on if he was going to get to the shops and get Dean's Christmas presents and get back before Dean.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Search

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 3 Search

Sam got back to the room before Dean and hid his presents in the only place he had to put something private- his duffle bag. As soon as he had them hidden he got a text message from Dean asking what he wanted for lunch. Sam texted him back then pulled out his laptop and set to work find some information on Herb Kleps ,not a great deal ,but he ended up having forty five minutes to search before he heard the Impala pull up. Sam got up and opened the door for Dean and he did a double take at Dean's appearance.

Dean was dressed in his new dress pants, white shirt, a dress jacket, new tie, a new black coat and dress boots instead of his normal shoes. He looked hot! Adding to that a sprinkling of snow in his spiky hair he looked simply delicious.

Sam took the food packets off him and placed them on the table before turning back to sweep Dean into his arms in a big hug. "What's this Sammy? You miss me?" Dean laughed as Sam rubbed a hand through his hair, some of the snow falling to the floor.  
"God babe, you look so hot in that stuff" Sam bent down for a kiss, nearly taking Dean's lips off in his enthusiasm.  
"You think I'm hot now? Check this out." Dean smirked pulling a pair of sunglasses out of his breast pocket and putting them on.

Sam took a breath in at Dean's hot look but Dean wasn't finished, he pulled his CIA id and badge out of his pocket and flipped it open pushing Sam back against the wall."Assume the position sir; I'm afraid I'm going to have to do a body search."Dean pushed Sam around so that his hands were up on the wall and kicked his legs apart with one foot and ground out "Spread em".  
"Very funny, Dean".  
"I'm going to have to ask you to remain silent during the search sir, it can be very distracting." Dean was finding it hard to keep the laugh out of his voice as he tucked the badge away quickly. Sam tried to turn his head around but Dean had his measure pushing his face back around softy with his hand."If you continue to resist, sir, I'm going to have to get the cuffs." Dean's voice carried a warning but Sam felt himself getting hard at Dean's intended meaning.

Dean put his arms around Sam and smoothed his hands down Sam's front as if he was searching him, when he got to Sam's groin he rubbed his hand over Sam's semi hard erection through the fabric of his jeans. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for carrying a concealed weapon. Do you have a license for this obviously large caliber weapon?"  
"Er I think my boyfriend, Dean, has my license". Dean continued to rub Sam through his pants for a few seconds then spun Sam around.  
"Are you giving me mouth boy?"  
"Yes sir" Sam took in Deans appearance with the sunglasses still on and pushed himself into him kissing him deeply pushing his head closer to his with his hand on the back of his neck as his tongue swept in while one hand went up under Deans shirt feeling the hard muscles right there under his fingers.

As Sam was kissing Dean he realized that there was water coming down Deans face , he pulled back to see the snow in his hair was melting and running down his face making it look like he was sweating. As if Dean wasn't hot enough, Sam was going to go in his pants if they carried on much longer. Sam bought his hand from Dean's head around to his tie "I love this tie on you babe", and loosened the tie slightly with his had a hand on Sam's erection rubbing it to full hardness through the fabric.  
"I'm going to have to check your weapon sir, it could be _loaded._"

Dean's voice was slightly husky sending sparks up Sam's back and through his groin as Dean unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the fly. Sam groaned as Dean gently pulled Sam's erection out of his boxers. "Don't worry sir I'm an expert in these matters", Dean grinned at Sam before dropping to his knees and taking Sam's length in one hand and swallowing it down. He didn't waste any time getting all of Sam's length in and hitting the back of his throat as Dean's other hand pressed Sam's hips into the wall keeping them still as he worked. Water from Dean's face splashed onto his dick on the upstroke but was lapped up on the down stroke only adding to the sensation.

Sam looked down to see himself buried in Dean's mouth and Dean still had all his new clothes on and the sunglasses. Dean's outfit got Sam going very quickly and he was ready to climax after only a few strokes of Dean's sinful mouth on his dick. Sam could feel Dean flattening his tongue along the underside and swirling the head as he worked him hard but the feeling of the head bumping the back of Dean's throat made him weak at the knees and aching for release "_fuckdeyousohotbaby"_ he panted as his orgasm threatened to explode. Dean relaxed his throat to take Sam to an impossible depth, humming around Sam before he sucked hard on the upstroke. Dean released Sam's hips and Sam groaned and pumped hard into his mouth unable to control the urgent need.

Sam put his hands on either side of Dean's head, the icy water on his fingers mixed with the heat of Deans mouth turning him on further and he pumped twice into Dean's mouth and his orgasm hit hard and long down Dean's throat. Sam groaned loudly, knees going soft under him as Dean sucked him dry, then tucked him back into his pants with swift dexterous fingers. Dean stood in time to catch a panting Sam who, was quite red in the face and trembling. "You ok Sammy?"  
"Man" Sam panted "That was the best blow job I've ever had and no I'm not ok, I'm fucking fried". He was leaning on Dean now who held him upright.  
"That's good to hear sir we aim to please in the CIA."  
"Ha god, De come here". Sam pulled Deans face to his and licked his taste out of Dean's mouth.

Sam pulled back and went in for another hug breathing Dean's scent in at his neck. Dean's brain suddenly kicked in and he realized he had just done what he promised himself he wouldn't do until he talked to Sam. 'Fuck emotions are hard to deal with' he thought to himself he just couldn't stop himself when it came to his brother. He had never had such problems with control as he was having at the moment. "You ready for a cold chicken burger?"  
"I could eat a horse after that." Dean went to the bathroom to clean up then unwrapped their lunch.

It turned out lunch was mildly warm and they both enjoyed it ,Sam had his feet over Dean's legs and Dean relayed that he had found the Kleps had gone to an uncles in the next state around a three hour drive. Apparently the spirit had freaked them out enough to move out and see if it disappeared. Dean had the address and felt they should drive over that afternoon and meet with them to get to the bottom of the problem and to find out where granddad was buried as he wasn't buried in the local cemeteries when Sam had checked. Sam went to bathroom and showered and changed while Dean did a tidy of the room and checked the weapons in the trunk to make sure everything was ready for what could be a long night.

He came into the room to find Sam putting on his new coat and had the same reaction as Sam did to him in his new clothes. Dean gulped loudly and Sam looked up "You ok Dean?"  
"Yeah Sammy you look great is all".  
"Thanks Dean. You did a great job getting these new clothes. I love the cut on these pants. They fit me really well for a change." Dean had to move over to Sam and give him a hug he wanted to do more but held back ,but it took a lot of will power after hugging Sam's clean well dressed body smelling of his after shave and _Sam_.

Dean decided his best bet was not to look at him least he be tempted again. He had already let things get out of control with the blow job before lunch, but it had been so much fun. But he couldn't allow it to happen again ,things were threatening to jump up and engulf him at every turn,as it was . He really wanted Sam so badly it was like a constant ache in his chest and he was worried all the more of scaring Sam away. Sure they were brothers they would never really split but a break in their current relationship would be a spear straight to his heart. Dean kept his eyes to the ground as Sam gathered his things and they set off.

The drive was quiet, Dean focused on the road keeping his eyes off Sam. Sam kept sneaking glances at his brother wondering what was on his mind. He had seemed very subdued after lunch, and Sam worried that he had done something wrong. An hour out of the Kleps, Sam finally had enough. "So we gonna talk Dean?"  
"Game plan?"  
"No us"Dean snuck a glance Sam had a hang dawg expression and Dean hated seeing it, he looked away hurriedly.  
"Once this is done we will talk Sam, I promise." Sam huffed his disapproval but left it for the time being.

They found the Kleps easily enough and telling them they worked in a department of the CIA that had some success in dealing with this type of thing and that they may help them with there problem got them in the front door. The youngest boy Tim who was ten asked if they were from X files which they didn't confirm or deny, keeping it mysterious making him all the more interested. Mrs Klep , Julia, was African American and Mr Klep James told them that was the reason Herb his father had disowned him when he married Julia. Herb it turned out was bigoted and wanted him written out of the will for marring her, and to top it all off ,Julia had a career as a secretary for a corporate Lawyer. Going against Herbs belief that women have one place- in the kitchen with and apron kids at the heels.

Herb had not attended the wedding and had them written out of the will having no contact with them after they were married but as soon as he died his wife Dolores got in touch with them and had helped them with the kids and changed her will, leaving them the house that she and Herb had owned going against Herbs wishes. James was bitter about his father explaining that he had always been that way since he grew up on a plantation in the South and had never listened to what James had to say. Since James was an only child, something he blamed Dolores for, it was the final straw for Herb when James married against his wishes. According to James, Herb had even had a girl picked out for him to marry.

A reason for the vengeful spirit thought Dean; he's pissed at her for leaving the house to the 'black sheep' of the family so he goes after them, great reasoning. Sam looked over at Dean as they talked to the Kleps and saw his eye twitching which meant one thing; he was ticked off about something. "Well we think we can help with this problem but we need to know where Herb was buried." Julia and James looked slightly taken aback at the request but replied just the same  
"Oakland cemetery next to Dolores, Herb bought the plots years ago and wanted Dolores right next to him when she died, even had it in his will. I bet if he knew she would leave all his possessions to us he would have had her written out altogether. Ha, he would be rolling in his grave now if he knew. Especially when he finds out we are going to sell it, to a black family."

He sounded angry rather than happy.  
"Is there anyone in that house at the moment?"  
"No we have to wait for the paperwork to be drawn up, could be a few weeks. We haven't even gone in to get Dolores's things out yet." Dean and Sam exchanged a meaningful look and rose to leave. At least they knew why it was hunting the Kleps and not his own house.  
"We think we have all we need, thanks."  
"When do you think we can go back to our house?" asked James.  
"The morning should be fine." Dean replied.  
"It's just our daughter is coming home from camp tonight and we have to be there for her to be dropped of by the bus." Julia sounded anxious.  
"What time ?"  
"Eight, in fact we should be thinking of heading back now." Dean consulted his watch: just after four pm.  
"Well in that case we will be at the house with you to make sure everything is ok, if that's all right."  
"That would be great; we were worried sick about going back there."  
"We will meet you there at quarter to, don't go in without us."  
"We won't. And thanks." They shook hands and the guys started the drive back to the motel to get ready for the night. It looked like it would be a long one because the cemetery was an hour away from the house in the other direction from the Kleps. Closer to the house the Kleps had just inherited.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Work

Disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 4 Work

"Well at least we know why he is haunting the Kleps, what an ass. I'll be happy to put this guy down."  
"What do you mean ?" Sam turned in his seat to look at his brother.  
"The guy was a royal ass. Racism sucks man. I never got it. What's so different between one person and another? There's good and bad in everyone not just one 'race' over another. Isn't there enough bad crap out there without people adding to it?"  
"Yeah it sucks man."  
"It sure does."

Dean felt a rant coming on but shut it off with a puff. He really didn't get people sometimes. They could be more evil than the creatures they hunted and why? Because they wanted to. Another reason why he hated watching the news on TV, it just reminded him of how fucked up people could didn't want to take it out on Sam so he took some deep breaths to try and let it go. He felt his right hand being pulled off of the steering wheel and Sam had his hand in his, sliding his fingers through Dean's. Sam scooted over and leaned against Dean hoping the contact would help calm him.

Sam knew Dean was upset and was trying to calm down for his sake; Sam agreed with Dean 100% but had accepted along time ago that people could be horrible to each other just for the sake of it. Maybe all the years of fighting with his dad had made him desensitized, but Dean on the other hand seemed to take all the bad things people did personally. Dean believed there was good and bad in everyone and it was your own choice to be what you wanted to be and not use what you had in you that made you a bad person. Dean didn't believe in destiny, he believed that you choose your own path and blamed destiny if you choose the wrong one. Another thing he loved about his brother that made him glow and feel proud, even after all these years: Dean still cared.

Dean visibly calmed and they rode along in silence each enjoying the quiet, and the fact they were still touching. They decided to stop for a quick take out diner before heading straight to the Kelp's house as they had been caught in heavy traffic due to snow on the way back and the journey had taken longer than they wanted even with Dean driving. To Deans dismay they weren't going to be able go back to the motel to change meaning they were going to be on a hunt in their new clothes. They got to the house just on quarter to, and gathered what they would need from the trunk and placed them on the back doorstep, making sure there was enough left in the Impala for Dean who would drive to the cemetery and do the salt and burn while Sam looked after the family. The Kelp's arrived at five to eight ,having also been caught in traffic, and let the hunters in and settled down to wait for their daughter and unpacking their bags from the car.

Sam and Dean set to work setting salt lines at the doors and windows a long job due to the two stories with plenty of windows. It was past nine when they were finally happy and Dean made sure Sam had enough salt rounds for his gun before he made to leave. "Sam's going to stay here and keep you safe, while I go and get rid of the spirit."  
"Ok" Dean noticed James looked scared and Julia quite terrified.  
"Don't worry you're in good hands. He's the best there is. I trust him with my life." They seemed a little more reassured as he made to leave. Sam felt pride at Dean's words as it sank it that Dean had praised him up big-time. They shook hands with Dean and Sam walked with him to the Impala which was parked behind a bush on the side of the road.

Dean opened the driver's door and got in and Sam bent down to his level, the door still open. "Be careful Dean, you just have enough salt to do the salt and burn, and the ground will be hard. Keep your phone on so I can contact you." Dean always kept his phone on but smiled at Sam's over protectiveness.  
"Keep your eyes open Sammy. We should contact each other if there is trouble. Keep yourself and these people safe." Dean suddenly understood Sam's worry; they were splitting up on a job, something they didn't do unless absolutely necessary.

Dean wanted to lean forward and give Sam a kiss and hug but held back, fighting hard against his heavy heart and a want to stay there with Sam. He realized he was stalling and made to start the car but he couldn't do it he suddenly needed Sam more than he ever had before. Sam saw the confusion and sadness cross Dean's face then wetness in his eyes as he looked back at him.

Sam leaned into the car and kissed Deans lips softly, taking his bottom lip between both of his, letting him know he felt the same way. Dean placed a hand on Sam's neck and smoothed his hand back and forth around his neck. Sam moaned softly and pushed his tongue between Dean's lips and they were both kissing lightly feeling the love between them. When they parted Sam grabbed Dean's other hand up and twined his fingers through Dean's and leaned his forehead against Dean's. "Please be careful Dean. I'm going to miss you like crazy so hurry and get this done." Dean sighed deeply finding it hard to put into words how he felt. Instead he lowered his face to Sam's neck and breathed deeply as if to capture Sam's smell in his memory forever.  
'_Come on Dean this is a simple salt and burn I've done a thousand of them this is no different, get it together_' he thought to himself. It didn't stop him kissing Sam's neck as they pulled away, Sam shutting the door then, putting his hand back in the window and stroking Deans face with the back of his hand as Dean started the car. Their eyes locked for a moment ,then Dean put the car in gear as Sam pulled his arm back, then the car pulled away slowly. Dean waved out the window and then used his mirrors to watch Sam until he was out of sight.

Dean travelled to the cemetery in silence the only noise being the constant comfort of the Impalas engine because he just didn't feel like listening to music tonight. He found the cemetery easily but had to park and walk as it was fairly big and the gates were locked. He found the grave quickly as the Kelp's had given him good directions ,stripped his coat and dress jacket off and tie off then set about digging as quick as he could, knowing the only spare salt he had were salt rounds in his shotgun having used most of their supply on the Kelp's house.

He gave Sam a quick call to let him know he was starting happy that Sam reported the house was quiet so far. The ground was hard, not only because on the ten year time period since Herb had been laid to rest, but the cold weather freezing the ground slightly. But Dean had dug frozen ground before and was thankful that it wasn't snowing at the moment the only problem being the snow from the last couple of days had melted to slush puddles on the ground.

When Dean was about half way his phone rang and Sam was letting him know that the spirit was trying to get into the house only being knocked back by the salt, but it was trying every door and window and was pulsing in and out, and Sam cautioned Dean that he might get a visitor soon. Dean threw his white dress shirt off and was now digging in his undershirt unmindful of the cold weather knowing the digging would keep him warm as long as it didn't snow again. He was just scraping the top of the coffin when he felt a coolness in the air he normally felt when there was a spirit around , he grabbed the salt gun just as Herb's spirit appeared in front of him, tossing him out of the grave like he was a feather. Herb seemed to be a little pissed Dean thought as he flew through the air.

Dean fell heavily against a gravestone smacking his head hard, he rose to his knees and shot at the spirit, but it disappeared before the shot got near it and reappeared behind Dean. Dean didn't even turn his head but instead pushed the shot gun under his left arm pulling the trigger as the spirit pushed him forward and he flew another twenty feet before landing on a large ornate grave, smacking his head again, on marble this time and his vision blurred and swayed as he tried to push himself up. He looked towards where the spirit had been but the air was clear. Dean finally gained his feet and took a couple of wobbly steps back toward the grave he had been digging. He registered his phone ringing in his pocket and as he reached for it the ground suddenly flew up at him as he passed out in a puddle of slush.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Talk

Disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 5 Talk

Sam was pacing up and down like a caged lion, the tension coming off him in waves. The Kleps were to nervous to approach him knowing just by looking at him that something was wrong, even though the spirit seemed to have disappeared . Sam pulled his phone out again calling Dean's number for the fifth time in ten minutes, but still got no answer. So he went back to pacing as there was little else he could do, he was on a job and couldn't just leave, plus Dean had the car so he was stranded. He paced back and forth worry eating at him with each step.

A simple salt and burn, no need to panic,Dean was probably just finishing the job before he called back. But he always answered when Sam called and they promised they would stay in contact. He looked at his watch with worry, it was now fifteen minutes without contact, he pulled out his phone and called again. Still no answerer, he paced again now starting to chew his finger nails.

Sam's thoughts were starting to go crazy with what if's when his phone rang, he almost dropped it in his haste to press to answer button. "Dean!"  
"Hey Sammy" Dean's voice was a little slurred.  
"You ok ? What happened?"  
"Herb showed up gave me some flying lessons. I'm ok. Just letting you know I'm about to burn the bones." Sam could hear something else in Dean's voice, shivering?  
"Your sure your ok?"  
"Well it's a bit cold, but I'm ok."  
"Ok let me know when you're done".  
"Right ". Sam hung up and let out a huge breath then fell into a chair, he would be glad when this was done and Dean was back.

Dean staggered back to the grave and quickly picked up the shovel and started scraping the dirt away, placing the open salt box, lighter fluid, tire wrench and shotgun next to the hole. A minute later and he had the coffin fully exposed and was opening the lid with shaking hands. He was frozen and wet after lying unconscious on the cold ground for more than fifteen minutes but didn't want to take the time to dress since he had already been flung by this spirit twice.

Once the coffin was open he sprayed the bones with lighter fluid and had just started to pour salt over the top when Herb's spirit appeared again. With a calmness that came from much experience Dean dug his hand into the box of salt and flung a handful at the spirit. "No more frequent flyer miles for me thanks Herbie" he muttered as it disappeared with a screech and Dean jumped out of the hole letting the last of the salt fall from the box as he went. As soon as he was up he pulled a book of matches from his pocket and had them lit and in the grave in a matter of seconds even with his shaking hands.

Once the flames died down to a splutter Dean leaned into the hole and closed what remained of the lid. Then he started filling in the grave shaking so much with cold he could hardly hold the shovel. He was still very cold but at least a little drier when he had filled in the grave so he dressed quickly and called Sam to let him know it was over and he was on his way back.

Dean walked back to the car then put the tools back in the trunk pulling out the first aid kit. He drove away from the cemetery and pulled over at a rest stop twenty minutes later still shivering with cold. He went into the bathroom and used the first aid kit to clean the cut on his hairline from the gravestone. He had a bump out the back of his head but no blood so nothing he could do there but take some pain killers which he did. Once the painkillers were down he went back to the car putting the first aid kit in the trunk, and drove on to pick Sam up.

Sam helped the Kleps clean up some of the salt after assuring them they wouldn't be bothered again. Sam said goodbye and went to wait outside for Dean a full ten minutes before he was due to show up. Sam had the trunk open and his bag inside before Dean had the car in park, and quickly shut the trunk, and slid in the passenger side. Sam grabbed Dean's right hand up straight away and pulled Dean toward him moving over the seat towards Dean as he did.

Sam kissed Dean hard feeling his cold lips as he grabbed the back of his head and pushed him in, as he did so his hand felt the bump on the back of Dean's head. "Oh Dean, your head. Are you ok? Should you be driving?"  
"I'm ok Sammy just cold." Dean did feel pretty cold against him and Sam rubbed one of his hands between his hands.  
"Let's go home, De, and I will warm you up properly."  
"Sounds great Sammy". They drove back to the motel, Sam still holding Dean's cold right hand in his own. Sam registered Dean was shivering slightly as they went and had the Impalas heater on as high as it would go, which he did rarely, but it didn't seem to be doing much. They entered the room together after locking the car securely and both took their jackets and shoes off standing close, each lost in their own thoughts glad to be back in a nice warm room, and most importantly together.

Sam looked up from slipping his shoes off to see Dean sitting on the bed loosening his tie, both jackets and his boots off, he still looked hot to Sam. Then he saw the left side of Dean's head when he looked up at Sam, there was a trickle of blood making its way slowly down his face. Sam was instantly standing over Dean and pulling his head up so he could see the small graze on his hair line. "Dean you're bleeding." Sam dragged a thumb through the blood and showed Dean.  
"I thought that had stopped, its only small." Sam walked to his bag and bought back a first aid kit.

He pulled out a small gauze pad and squeezed some antiseptic on it and shut the kit and dropped it on his bag before placing the pad gently on Dean's small injury. Dean smiled up at Sam and stood and loosened Sam's tie helping him while he kept his hand on Deans wound. Sam moved in close and hugged Dean close with his free hand kissing Dean's lips and licking his bottom lip as he pushed for entry into Dean's mouth. Dean opened his mouth slowly and let Sam in keeping the kiss light and sweet, even though it felt like Sam was trying to swallow him whole.

Sam's hand went to Dean's shirt and pulled it out of his pants and snaked under his clothes to the cold skin underneath and his undershirt seemed damp. Sam pulled away with a start and leaned down and pulled the covers on the bed aside "Dean your freezing get in bed". Sam pushed Dean gently down on the bed and undid his pants and pulled them off, followed by his socks, then his own pants and shirt. Sam walked over to the room's heater and turned it up a little before joining Dean in bed, where he draped himself over Dean trying to warm him up.

Sam took the gauze square off Dean's head to find it had stopped bleeding. After hugging Dean to him and breathing warm air on his neck for a few minutes Sam realized Dean still had his shirt and tie on. He braced himself on one hand and slowly undid the buttons only to find Deans undershirt in the way. Sam pushed it up and lapped at Dean's cold skin with his tongue lingering over Deans navel something that got him hot every time and Dean was soon wriggling under him.

Sam moved back up and pulled Deans tie off then pulled both sides of his shirt back in an attempt to get it off but Dean grabbed his hands and drew him in for a kiss after whispering "leave it on" in his ear in a husky voice. They kissed for some time bodies pressed hard up against each other and were panting hard when they pulled away to snuggle into each others necks. Dean pushed his hands down to Sam's boxers feeling Sam's warm firm cheeks under his fingers. Sam moaned and lifted himself off Dean and stripped their boxers off and lay back on top off Dean. "Dean I have something hot to put in you to warm you up".  
"I need something hot to warm me up". Sam leaned over and grabbed some lube from his bag on the floor, and applied some to his fingers kneeling between Dean's legs as he prepared him.

Soon Sam had two fingers buried in Dean, Dean's body gripping his fingers, as he worked him open. As soon as Sam felt Dean was ready he pushed his erection into Dean slowly enjoying the heat and pulsing of Dean around him. Once Sam was fully sheathed he lay on top of Dean and kissed him deeply then without warning rolled to his side pulling Dean with him. Once they were settled on their sides Sam pulled the blanket up over them both and put as much of himself around Dean as he could to warm him up. Sam kissed Dean and smoothed a hand through his hair.

After a few minutes Sam felt it was time, "You feeling warmer?"  
"Yeah Sammy, I'm much better now."  
"Good. Feeling like telling me what's up?"  
"Now Sam while you're inside me?"  
"At least you can't run away. You can tell me what's on your mind. I promise to listen and help you if I can." Sam was keeping it light hoping it was something he could help Dean with. Dean took a deep breath, this wasn't the place or situation he imagined this conversation taking place.

"Well your right Sam it's about us". Sam took a deep breath in and waited "but not like you think. In fact it's more of a me issue than us. I told you that I have never been in a long term relationship? Well it's true. So I don't really know much about how I'm meant to feel and all that." Sam looked slightly confused but kept quiet stroking Dean's hair softly, encouraging him to go on. He knew this was hard for Dean: he was never one to talk about his feelings and emotions.  
"What I'm trying to say is my feelings for you are getting stronger every day and I'm starting to worry about smothering you and you not liking it and not wanting to keep this going." Dean blurred out with a rush.

He took a deep breath in and continued slower so Sam would understand him the first time and he wouldn't have to go through this again. " I'm not even sure how to talk about how I feel, I'm doing all sorts of weird shit I have never done in my life, and I like it. I mean I sniffed your pillow the other day. How weird is that ? And the feelings I have in my chest when I'm with you, I feel like my heart hurts, there is that much love in there. For the first time in my life this is more about love and less about sex. I can't believe I said that."

Dean paused and looked into Sam's eyes and to his relief Sam wasn't laughing at him but smiling with understanding.  
"It's perfectly normal Dean, I've been feeling exactly the same way, its called being in love. I mean the real deal; I smelled your hoodie yesterday so I know what you mean."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah, Dean you are doing the right thing by talking to me just don't bottle it up. If I do something you like or don't like let me know, but I will tell you one thing- you wont ever scare me off with too much love. I will and _can_ take all I can get from you, I swear. I feel the same feeling in my chest when I'm with you or even when we're apart."  
"I just don't want to hurt you, that's all".  
"Look Dean I will tell you if you are smothering me but I really want all the love you can give and I will return it as best I can." Sam reassured his brother.  
"I don't want to ...to"  
"To what Dean?"  
"To wear you out."  
"You're so beautiful you know that."

He leaned forward and kissed Dean putting a hand gently on his chin and leaving it there when he continued. "I think what you said about sex goes double for love and relationships."  
"What did I say?"  
"Do what feels good. Don't be afraid to go with your feelings Dean and do what you need to when you need to, I won't mind and if I do I will tell you."  
"It's that easy?"  
"Pretty much, we will have ups and downs but we are lucky, we know each other so well it shouldn't be a problem. People tend to _over_ complicate relationships as far as I can tell and they always work better if you can keep it simple and honest. I mean look at us worrying that we love each other _too_ much."  
"I know stupid hey?"  
"No, not stupid at all."  
"I love you Sammy." There it was out, and Dean glowed when he said it feeling proud , and not like a fool.  
"I love you to Dean."

Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug as he kissed him deep with more passion that he had in days, and it sent a thrill up Sam's spine as he dove in for more. Soon Sam was pumping hard into Dean and their climaxes built fast, the talking and problem over, much promise of love and togetherness seemed to spur them on as they panted into each others mouths, dicks quivering for release. All too soon they were coming together yelling for each other and continuing to kiss through the aftershocks then murmuring to each other. After he pulled out of Dean, Sam went for the cloths to clean up and once it was done he climbed back into bed pulling Dean close.

TBC

* * *

Happy Friday the 13th to you all!

And thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review.


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas

Disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 6 Christmas

Sam spoke softly against Dean's temple as he held him tight "Thanks for talking to me Dean it means so much."  
"I know I'm not much on the chick flick moments, Sammy, but I will try to come to you if I have a problem."  
"It's a tough habit to get out of De, keeping things locked inside you, but you have grown so much in the last few months. You should be proud of yourself,this time last year you would have bottled a problem like that up for months before getting it out. I think I can give you a little room to be macho and tough." Dean chucked softly as he rubbed a hand down Sam's arm "But not too much." Sam said laughing.  
"I've been warned".  
"You have." Sam kissed Dean softly on the lips.

Dean was starting to drift off in Sam's arms, so Sam undid the cuffs of Dean's shirt,and stripped it and the undershirt off. Dean helped a little but was letting Sam do most off the work. As Dean lay back down Sam let out a gasp "Dean you're hurt." Dean put his hand to his head but Sam put his hand to the inside of Dean's left forearm where there was a white bandage and Dean pulled his arm back with apprehension. "Dean, are you ok?"  
"Yeah fine babe." Dean pulled Sam back into his arms in a bid to distract him but Sam was too quick laying a hand on the bandage.  
"I should look at it for you" he pulled Dean back up to sitting a hand starting to peel the tape holding the bandage on. Dean stole a look at his watch and lay his arm on Sam's other hand, making it easier for him to get to.  
"Ok Sammy, its for you anyway" He said with a sigh. "Merry Christmas." Sam looked at Dean in puzzlement. "It's after midnight Sammy, it's Christmas day, Merry Christmas. Open your present."

Sam still looked puzzled but removed the bandage from the inside of Dean's forearm almost where his arm bent at the elbow. Sam peeled the final layer off and looked at the skin. In black ink was Sam's initials in cursive script and his date of birth in roman numerals and underneath in Latin script 'Pariter Foreveri' it was small ,but just right. Sam knew the translation straight away 'together forever', there was astonished silence before Sam found his voice "Oh my god Dean, this is amazing, thank you so much." Dean let out the breath he had been holding, studying Sam's still face, worried he wouldn't like it.

Instead of kissing Dean's lips, Sam kissed the tattoo several times, before looking up at Dean. "It's alright to touch right?" Sam suddenly worried.  
"Yeah you can get it wet now too, so no problems." Sam bent down and kissed the ink again and again, then licked and sucked the skin until it was red and sore he let out low groans while he worked.  
"Fuck Sammy" It was suddenly a very sensual place, Dean hadn't thought it would be when he had it done, it was just a place he thought Sam would like it and he could get to it when he wanted to.

Sam stopped licking and flung himself at Dean and he was caught by surprise and fell back on to the bed with Sam looming over him, kissing him deep ,and forcing his tongue into his mouth fast and hard. When he finally pulled back he was panting hard "Dean I love you so much, that's the best present any one ever got me, and the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. There is no way I can top that you know."  
"No ones asking you to Sammy. I did it for you because I love you babe." Sam mounted Dean so that their erections rubbed together and set about kissing Dean deeply and thrusting up against him and they were slippery and panting hard in short time. Sam couldn't get enough of Dean's mouth and soon had his lips swollen to the point of soreness, and still panting for more.

Sam was pumping fast against Dean's dick unable to slow down wanting more; his erection pooling fast and hard, the love from Dean having had himself inked for him overwhelming him. He pulled Dean's left arm up so his elbow was on his cheek and looked at the tattoo as he kissed Dean, his thumb rubbing and stroking the lettering, groaning into Dean's mouth. Sam's reaction to his gift was exciting Dean and Sam's fever pitch humping and kissing was pushing his own orgasm to the surface very quickly, and he slid his hand between them circling both erections pushing them together as they slid back and forth on each other, as his other hand twined through Sam's hair.

As Dean's hand pumped both erections together, Sam felt his pleasure increase ten fold as did the pressure, and want to erupt into Dean's hand. He pulled his mouth off Dean's and latched onto his neck sucking hard as his orgasm ripped through him. He saw white as he pulled more of Dean's skin into his mouth and heard Dean grunt and cry Sam's name as he added his cum to Sam's between their bellies and chests.

Sam panted hard through his nose, still latched onto Dean's neck as he came down slowly, heart hammering in his chest. Dean panted harshly finding it hard to come down with Sam still latched onto his neck the feeling of pain and pleasure combining to feel oddly sensual and a real turn on. Sam's thumb still stroked his arm as he finally let go of Dean's neck and set about licking it better, the simple act getting Dean hot and hard again already, and he moaned and pulled his head back so Sam could have more of his neck. Sam licked Dean's neck all over, knowing how hot and heavy it got him, and trailed up to lick into Dean's mouth for sloppy wet kisses.

Sam then rose to his hands and knees moving down Dean's hard chest, licking up the cum and kisses lingering on the nipples before making his way to Dean's sculptured six pack, the muscles twitching under his tongue as he lapped the mixed cum off his belly. Sam laved his tongue into Dean's navel enjoying scooping up the cum pooled there and straddled Dean's right leg with both of his. As he licked and kissed he pumped his hardening dick against Dean's leg, the cum creating a slippery patch, and making both guys moan at the feeling.

Sam's hand smoothed over Dean's erection as he licked his stomach and he was soon pumping Dean in time with his licking. "_God Dean you're so hot"_ breathed Sam as he paused to take Dean's dick in his mouth and drizzle cum and saliva over Dean's hard length.

"_GodSammy"_ Dean moaned, a hand going to Sam's hair, while the other pulled at the sheet resisting the urge to pump into Sam's mouth. Sam pulled off with a pop and went back to licking Dean's belly enjoying the feeling of the dips and planes as his thrusting got harder on his leg and his hand went back to giving Dean's erection hard fast pumps. Sam lasted a few minutes before he quickly took Dean's erection wetly back into his mouth again this time sucking hard with thrusts of his head before leaving it wet with more saliva and going back to licking , sucking and biting Dean's stomach muscles while his hand went back to stroking him.

With Sam pumping at him hard, Dean was fisting the sheet and Sam's hair as he fought to hold his orgasm back, so he could go with Sam, as Sam's dick was twitching ,and his thrusts were hard on his leg. A few more pumps and Sam grunted out Dean's name as he came on his leg then turned and licked the head of Dean's dick with his tongue, whip like, as his hand pumped sending Dean over the edge and coming over Sam's waiting tongue.

They both panted hard as they came down again, Dean's hand combing slowly through Sam's hair as Sam went back to licking cum off Dean's belly. The licking was less frantic and more about enjoying the taste and feel. After a while, Dean leaned up and pulled Sam off him gently by the shoulders, bringing him right up and over him so that when he lay down again, Sam's stomach was level with his mouth, Sam's legs either side of his chest. Dean craned his head up and licked the cum off Sam's stomach slowly and tortuously using the tip of his tongue, Sam gasping and groaning above him, muscles of his belly twitching uncontrollably, unable to believe Dean was making him hard again. It was almost like he was making up for lost time from the last few days of keeping his distance a little.

Sam sucked in a breath when Dean blew warm breaths over Sam's belly after licking it wet "Christ Dean, do that again." Sam's hands went to the headboard and it was literally holding him up as Dean slowly and wetly licked his belly then blew long breaths out. "Ohhhhhhhh" Sam moaned as Dean repeated the process holding onto Sam's bottom and rubbing his cheeks. Sam was rocking his bottom on Dean's chest as he wriggled with pleasure, Dean making him feel very loved and cared for, with his slow careful ministrations. Sam felt Dean's lips leave his stomach and was about to move back down his body when Dean's strong sure hand griped his dick, stroking it slowly and with Dean's normal finesse he had Sam hard and his orgasm spiking very quickly, ready for release.

Sam breathe/groaned a ''_GodfuckDe,sogood"_and looked down at Dean's face to see him grinning back up at him. Sam almost came when Dean leaned up slowly and opened his lips and pushed Sam's erection into his mouth pulling Sam forward more. Sam's body jerked with the new pleasure effectively pushing Sam's dick all the way into Dean's mouth, but Dean didn't seem to have a problem, just bought his left hand up to rub over Sam's hard stomach and chest, making the muscles jump and twitch with his light fingers, while his right pushed Sam's bottom into a rhythm of pumping slowly into his mouth.

It took all of Sam's control not to thrust hard and fast into Dean's mouth as Dean was setting a slow pace letting Sam enjoy the feeling. Dean's hand rubbing over his chest went higher to his shoulders and Sam bent his head down until Dean had his hand in Sam's hair, he leaned into Dean's hand, groaning at the feeling of Dean's fingers across his scalp .

As Dean's hand came down to Sam's face, Sam caught sight of the tattoo on Dean's arm and he bent his head further and licked across the skin holding Dean's arm to his face with one of his hands, the other still on the bed head holding him up as his body was shaking with the pleasure Dean was giving him. Dean's hand on Sam's bottom reached out and grabbed the lube off the side cupboard and he squeezed some onto his own chest before scooping it up with his fingers, then snaked between his chest and Sam's bottom and smoothed his fingers over Sam's entrance, never taking his mouth off Sam's dick.

Sam's quivering increased when Dean slid in a finger, moving his hand in time, with Sam's thrusts into his mouth. When Dean had two fingers in and moved them slowly across Sam's prostate, his thrusts stuttered and he leaned heavily on Dean's arm and the bed head, shaking hard now with his impending orgasm. A few minutes more and Sam suddenly became stiff, too much pleasure all at once stilling him, eyes clamped shut, body hard and rigid ,as Dean worked his fingers in Sam and sucked him off, head bobbing fast. _"Degodloveyousomuch__!" _Sam yelled as he came hard in Dean's mouth, falling forward over Dean, hand slipping off the bed head. Dean just managed to hold him up with his arm as Sam panted hard for some time his vision blurred and he realized he had tears in his eyes.

Sam slid back down Dean's body, lying over him, and kissing into his mouth. Dean noticed the wetness on his face and broke the kiss off to look into his eyes. "You ok Sammy?'"  
"Ok? I just had the best blow job ever and you ask if I'm ok? I'm way better than ok."  
"Better than with that CIA guy from yesterday? I heard that was pretty good." Sam laughed.  
"Yeah he was pretty fantastic but he didn't have my name tattooed to his arm".  
"Yes he did."  
"Oh you're kidding." Sam groaned "I could have seen it yesterday? You made me wait?"  
"It's a Christmas present Sammy. _For Christmas_."  
"Well you did a good job hiding it. Oh .. the hoodie the other night , I just realized."  
"Yep, it was in hiding until today, but now it's all yours." Dean pulled his arm up for Sam to take, which he did ,and kissed the ink softly this time getting faster over a couple of minutes, as he kissed Sam felt Dean's erection hard on his hip bone and moved up Dean and opened his legs wide, pushing Dean's erection into his slick well lubricated entrance.

Dean sucked in a breath then puffed out hard trying not to move as Sam's muscles pulsed around him "_SogooodsogoodsogoodSammybaby"_ he breathed pulling Sam to him for a kiss. They kissed deep and hard before Sam started to let Dean know he was ready for more by moving his hips slightly but Dean surprised him by locking his legs in his , wrapping his arms around him and rolling over so that Sam was under him. "_Whoow , Dean that was great." _He panted and kissed up into Dean's mouth, Dean kissed back,and started a slow easy rhythm enjoying the feel of Sam's muscles against and around his.

Dean licked down Sam's face and neck to his chest then sat up slowly taking his brother's entire body in. "Fuck you're beautiful Sammy. I'm so lucky to have you."  
"I'm really lucky to De" Sam was blushing slightly at Dean's words because they were delivered with such open honesty. Dean lifted Sam's open hand to the left side of his chest.  
"Right here Sammy baby, you're right here." Wow! Sam's heart felt warm and tight at Dean's words. He grabbed Dean's hand and placed it over his heart .  
"Pariter Foreveri" his voice barely a whisper.

It was Sam's turn to be surprised as Dean launched his mouth at Sam's, kissing him wet ,sloppy and for all he was worth. The kissing got them pumping smoothly again, and Dean sat back up as he pumped and stroked Sam's erection with slow unhurried hands ,Sam marveling how quick he was coming back up. Sam caught Dean's left arm and was soon leaning up kissing the ink and lying still as Dean pumped into him with lazy strokes.

Soon the strokes became faster then Dean leaned forward on his one free arm, changing the angle with his hips ,and finding _that_ spot every few strokes for Sam that had him gasping, licking and sucking Dean's arm. Dean took his arm back from Sam ,and lay on his elbows getting the angle just right with his hips, Sam's dick twitching between them. A few thrusts and Sam was all but screaming Dean's name as he pushed Dean's bottom into his with both hands.

Sam leaned up to kiss and lick at Dean's mouth his eyes scrunched shut as his pleasure started to over take him. Dean pulled back and looked into Sam's face,even with his eyes scrunched shut and panting harshly, he looked amazing to Dean. "_Sammy open your eyes ,baby_." Sam opened his eyes slowly, finding it hard with his pleasure right on the edge. "_Come on baby let me see your eyes."_ Sam looked into Dean's not surprised by the open lust he saw as Dean stroked longer and harder adjusting the angle as he worked. Sam liked what he saw in Dean's eyes and it turned him on even more, if that was possible ,and he all but fainted when his orgasm hit him like a wave of white light. He didn't even have the strength to cry out; a guttural groan was all he could manage.

He kept his eyes open on Dean's as he yelled his name over and over and just when Sam wondered when it would end, he latched onto Sam's neck, his voice coming out in a weird strangled cry that Sam had never heard before. Sam felt Dean's release inside him and felt suddenly proud of the noise Dean had just made. He had made that noise because of _him_. "Holy crap that was fantastic Sammy." Dean squeezed out when they had both panted back to almost normal breathing.  
"Hell yes" was all that Sam could manage.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Gifts

Disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 7 Gifts

Once they had fully calmed down and cleaned up, Dean bought a tube of lotion back to bed, and Sam wrapped him up in a hug before he could even put it down. Sam felt the plastic of the tube bump his back as Dean hugged him back. "What's this?" Sam took the tube from Dean.  
"It's for the tattoo. Gotta put it on four times a day for a few days." Dean put his hand on the tube to take it back but Sam held onto it.  
"I will do it since its mine" he smiled as he removed the lid.

Sam moved up the bed to lean against the head board and pulled Dean to him lying him against his chest ,pulling Dean's arm up to his chest and turned it slightly to get at the ink, and applied the lotion. Sam read the instructions on the tube as he rubbed the lotion in softly.

Dean was starting to drift off, his eyes getting heavy so he simply closed them and let his head fall against Sam's shoulder. "So four times a day? Are you going to get sick of me doing it? Since its mine, I plan on looking after it very well you know.""Yeah well, I was going to get it somewhere else, which would be a little harder for you to get to." Dean smiled with his eyes shut."Were you? Where?"  
"On my stomach since you love it so much."  
"Far out Dean" Sam gulped at thinking of it there.  
"Or slightly further south." Dean smiled wickedly.  
"What made you get it done here?"Sam was still rubbing the lotion in.  
"I wanted somewhere that you could get to any time you want. The stomach seemed a little inconvenient if we are out in public, it might look a little weird, with your hand there."  
"Does that mean I can touch it and look at it whenever I want?"  
"It's yours Sammy of course."  
"Thanks De". Sam intended to keep Dean to his word.

Sam leaned in and kissed Dean, with his eyes still shut it had been a slight surprise, but he had kissed back anyway. "I'm just glad you like it baby, I was a little scared you would hate it." "You were?"  
"Yeah I made the appointment and I was ok until I was at the door. Then I balked like three times before I went in."  
"Well thanks for putting your self through that for me big brother."  
"Anything for you little brother, you know that." Dean opened his eyes slowly and kissed Sam slowly and lovingly then snuggled into his neck for sleep. Sam settled down too, his body twined in Deans moved much during the night, but his hand remained on Dean's arm all night.

Later that morning, Sam was up before Dean and got up and showered and dressed, wandering back in to look down at his brother. The sheets were bunched around his hips, one hand holding the sheets while the other arm was lying flat his new ink, exposed for all to see. Sam rubbed a thumb over it and Dean twitched slightly in his sleep but settled again. Sam looked with wonder at _his_ Dean, his golden skin in the morning light.

Sam gazed at the rock hard muscles of his torso that only Sam was able to touch, going down into the bunched sheet provocatively showing his external oblique's and the way the inguinal ligament stood out and made a sexy line down to his groin the soft hair,and base of his dick just visible. He felt happier than he had in a long time, sharing love with his brother, all the worry from the last few days washed away like bubbles down the sink.

Sam left a note and went down to the only diner open for Christmas breakfast and bought two big breakfasts for them. The waitress tried to get him to have eggnog with her but Sam refused claiming it was a little early for him; it was just after eight after all. But when she offered to sell him a carton of eggnog he decided to buy two for them to share later in the day. When he got back Dean was as he left him, so he set the breakfasts out and got his gifts out and piled them on Deans chest sure it would wake him.

Sure enough Dean woke slowly, looking curiously at the crinkly, bright paper wrapped presents on his chest, and then looked at Sam. "Merry Christmas bro!" Sam leaned down for a kiss and Dean didn't take long to wake enough to kiss back into Sam's mouth leaning up for more. Sam broke off first, looking like an exited puppy, Dean noticed. "Open your presents De" Dean looked at Sam's exited face and broke out in a grin, he loved seeing his brother happy.  
"I already got my present."Dean voice was husky with sleep as he pulled Sam back towards him by the arm and pulled him down for another kiss, holding the back of Sam's head and getting into the moment.

When they broke apart Dean sat up slowly and opened the first box shaped gift wrapping carefully; it looked like Sam had put some effort into it, not like Dean who had Sam's gifts wrapped for him, except for the box underneath the wrapping was plain brown giving no secrets as to what it contained, so he opened the box and a hard wall case dropped onto his lap much like a small laptop case. "This looks a touch nerdy for me Sam."

Sam smiled at Dean and waited for him to unclip the case. When Dean opened the case he frowned until he worked out what he was seeing, a portable DVD player with five of his favorite movies clipped into a pocket. "Man this is awesome" Dean enthused "I can watch these anywhere right?"  
"That's the idea, we don't even have to have a room with a DVD player or a TV and you can even watch them in bed."  
"Cool thanks Sammy." Dean leaned over and hugged Sam and gave him another big kiss.

"Open this" Sam had another gift for Dean this one was lumpy but bigger than the DVD player.  
"Sammy, one was enough" Dean was flustered at getting more than one gift.  
"Just open it Dean, we can both enjoy this one anyway." Sam knew Dean had a hard time with gifts, just like he couldn't take a compliment. Dean tore open the wrapping to find a gift basket with assorted sized tubes ,bottles and boxes inside. Dean at first thought Sam had given him a chick present then saw that the tubes were small tubes of flavored lubes and there were tubes and bottles of massage gels and oils.  
"Holy crap Sammy I'm drooling just looking at it."

Dean turned to give his brother a well deserved hug and noticed Sam looking coy and red. "Don't be shy Sam this is a great gift. I can't believe you went to a sex shop for me." Dean held Sam's chin in his fingers and planted a soft kiss on Sam's lips.  
"Hey you did it for me". Dean laughed softly and turned to inspect the contents more closely.  
"Hey body chocolate that should be fun, glow in the dark paint, kinky, and peppermint bath gel, what the hell? And sensual bath salts? That's a bit girly."  
"Its bath gel, not bubble bath and peppermint's for guys Dean, you could use a nice relaxing bath sometimes. I thought the sensual salts sounded good".  
"Lucky there is a tub here; I may have to try them out." Sam noticed Dean wasn't laughing but looked contemplative.

Sam handed Dean another small package "No way man, it's too much."  
"But I went to all the trouble of wrapping it for you Dean, besides its only small ,and it will never make up for your gift". Dean gulped knowing he had something else for Sam so he took the gift softly and opened it to find a new wallet. Dean smiled at Sam, trust him to pick up that his current wallet was starting to drop things out it was so worn.

Dean opened the wallet to find a picture of Sam in the plastic window, it looked like it had been taken in a photo booth and he looked great smiling at the camera. "Thanks Sammy". Dean kissed Sam again only to find an envelope in Sam's hand.  
"I got you a card, corny I know, I just felt like it."  
"Ow Sammy you've done enough, really." Sam handed him the card and Dean opened it to find a card with a picture of a sunny beach instead of the normal Christmas picture he was expecting.

When he opened the card he found it was not a card but a voucher for four days in a remote cabin hideaway. Dean drew in a breath, a holiday, something he had dreamed about for some time and here it was; four genuine hunt free days for two in sunny California. Not recovering from injury time , which was the only time they took a break, but a genuine holiday. Dean launched himself at Sam and had him down on the bed kissing him deeply, Sam smiling against his lips. "Sammy this is like the best ever! Thanks man, we are going to have so much fun. California cool! Somewhere warm for a change".  
"It's not until the end of May though; I wanted the weather to be nice so you could lie on the beach and get a tan."  
"I am so there, as long as you're tanning with me." Dean kissed down into Sam's mouth again.  
"I am defiantly going to be with you De."

Dean pulled Sam up from between the discarded wrappers and piled them in a heap on the floor and put his presents on the bedside table and lingering on the wallet, opening it to look at the photo of Sam. "This is a great photo Sam".  
"Well I was feeling pretty game that day and I had another photo taken but I didn't put it in there."  
"Why not?"  
"I wanted you to put it somewhere a bit more private." Dean raised his eyebrows while Sam walked over to his bag fumbled for a few seconds then returned to the bed and handed the small photo to Dean. Dean took one look and his eyes went wide.  
"Holy shit Sammy!" Sam went red and laughed.  
"It was just for fun Dean thought you might like it."  
"No shit Sammy! No shirt and your pants pulled down low like that. Weren't you worried someone might look in?"  
"I did make sure the curtain was pulled across pretty tight, but it was worth it. You like, right?"  
"Hell yes." Dean caught Sam up in another hug.

Once Dean had stopped hugging Sam and could stop looking at the picture for five seconds his brain reengaged and he got up off the bed "Hey I've got something for you too." He walked to the door and was about to open it when Sam called out.  
"Clothes Dean!" Dean stopped and turned back laughing and grabbed a pair of sweat pants from his bag and tugged them on and shoved his feet in boots without doing them up before grabbing up his keys and dashing out the door.

He was back in a few minutes laughing with a small present in his hands, hugging himself against the cold. "What's funny Dean?"  
"Gave some old lady a Christmas surprise, her jaw hit the ground, her mouth was open that wide."  
"No wonder Dean, look at you. And stop showing the world what's mine by the way. I'm not sharing." Deans sweat pants were low sung and as sexy as hell.  
"Oh Sammy's jealous". Dean teased.  
"You bet." Sam stood and pulled Dean to him and hugged and kissed him fiercely.  
"Hey, this is for you." Dean handed Sam the small well wrapped present then grabbed his hoodie and tugged it on and slid his boots off.  
"Oh Dean ,the tatt was enough."  
"You gave me five presents, I'm allowed two. Just open it Sammy."  
"Ok ok."

Sam opened the box to find the watch Dean had bought him. "Dean it's beautiful." Sam exclaimed.  
"Just like you". Dean murmured in his ear as he came up beside him. Sam kissed Dean passionately before turning back to gaze at his watch. "You gonna put it on?" Dean laughed.  
"Yeah, of course." Sam took his old watch off and moved to open the band on the new one when he saw the engraving on the back "To Bitch love always Jerk". "Dean, man thanks."

Sam eyes had tears in them at the sentiment implied. "It's ok Sammy." Dean gave Sam another hug; it had been such a big day of them already. Sam slipped the watch on then moved in to kiss Dean again. The boys stood kissing and cuddling for some time before breaking apart both feeling like it had been the best Christmas day ever already.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Candy

Disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 8 Candy 

Sam heated the breakfasts in the cheap microwave, then they heated some eggnog, and drank it after Dean persuaded Sam to get into the spirit enjoying the fact they had nowhere to be today. Dean watched a DVD in bed leaning against the headboard with Sam in his arms, combing Sam's hair with his hand while Sam teased his fingers over Dean's tattoo then kissing it every now,and again once he had rubbed more lotion into it. Sam dozed as Dean watched another DVD, then he sank into a light sleep with Sam, both enjoying the rest.

They woke up hungry at two o clock, feeling very lazy but happy, Sam still in Deans arms. "What do you want for lunch Dean?" Sam asked.  
"Let's do an old Christmas tradition and have candy."  
"Man we haven't done that since we were like ten or something."  
"Yeah but it was fun right?"  
"Yeah it was".  
"We do that we will be hungry again for dinner at six."  
"Dinners at six? Where?"  
"I booked us in for dinner at a restaurant tonight. I hope that's ok."  
"Wow, Dean I thought you hated Christmas."  
"Nope never hated Christmas, just hated the fact we never got to do it like normal families."  
"Yeah, we never really got the whole Christmas thing,did we?"  
"I had it for a couple of years before it was yanked away, somehow that feels worse than if I never had it." Sam hadn't thought of it like that.  
"Well lets make up for it now, I think we are off to a good start so lets go out tonight and have a good time , thanks Dean."  
"So candy for lunch?" Dean smiled like a big kid.  
"Why not? I'll go raid the vending machine." Sam scrounged up change from his bag and the console of the Impala and when to the vending machine in the foyer.

While Sam was getting lunch, Dean quickly made the bed with fresh sheets and pushed his boots back on before leaving the room and running across to the diner that Sam had got their breakfast from that very morning. Dean hated to be out in his sweats and without having a shower but he knew his time was short and he didn't want Sam to have a panic attack when he came back to the room to find him not there.

Luckily, the diner was empty of customers, accept for one older man sitting hunched in a booth picking at his late lunch and reading the paper. It took Dean only a few moments of flirting to commandeer one of the diminutive plastic Christmas trees the place was decorated with,a paper 'Merry Xmas' and a piece of mistletoe that she threw in obviously looking for a kiss under it. Dean slipped her a twenty for helping him out and gave her a quick peck on the cheek which seemed to cheer her day before running flat stick back to the motel. Dean placed the tiny tree on the TV, once he had established Sam wasn't back, and hung the paper sign between the rabbit ears of the antenna.

Dean was made coffee before he decided Sam had been gone to long and went to go and find him. He made for the door to hunt him down when a scuffle at the door made him wretch it open gun at the stood at the threshold his arms full trying to open the door with his one available finger; he pushed some candy bars into Dean's free hand as he staggered into the room and made for the table. No wonder he took so long he looked like he had bought the machine out. "Guess who I ran into in the foyer? James Kleps, he was looking for us, I told him we were staying here incase there was any more trouble."  
"So what? There's more spirits?"  
"No they had a nice trouble free night. He just wanted to give us this as a thank you for what we did, being Christmas and all."

Sam's hand touched the large gift basket he had been struggling with as had tried to get in. "Cool, you thanked him right?"  
"Of course". Sam moved in and untied the wrapping paper on the basket. "Check it out, Dean, Cherry liqueur looks expensive. Plenty of nuts right up your alley. Mmm dried fruit looks ok to." "What is it with people and bath salts?" Dean held up an expensive looking tin. "Lemon scented."  
"Ha would you believe it there is candy in here too."  
"All right Sammy, looks like lunch just got bigger."

Sam noticed the new decorations on the TV "Hey Dean where did these come from?"  
"I've gotta admit, no pre planning went into the making of this tiny Christmas shrine. I ran down the block to the diner, thought you might like it."  
"Its great Dean but you didn't have to do that."  
" Just showing you I've got the spirit, it makes it feel more like Christmas, I'm not playing Scrooge today."  
"I never thought you did." Sam suddenly bristled. "Hey I should have thought of these. Sorry Dean I forgot."  
"None of that Sammy' Dean grasped Sam by the hip "I'm not big on special events you know that. I did this mostly for you and it was spur of the moment. You can't help what we've been conditioned to after years of being on the road and never having time for it."  
"You're being way to lenient but ok. Hey remember that Christmas you stole my presents from a house down the block?" Sam eyes misted with 's hand went to the amulet around his neck as he smiled at Sam.  
"Dad tried a couple of times, but in the end he gave up, he was pretty crap at it."  
"Yeah my big brother saved me from more forgotten birthdays and Christmas's than I can remember. I should have known he wouldn't forget." Sam handed Dean a candy bar as a reward for his gesture, then backed it up with a sweet, but deep kiss.

The boys lay on the bed watching a DVD eating candy and things from the basket for lunch, enjoying the time and generally goofing around. When the movie finished Dean shut the player down and lay back down next to Sam pulling him toward him. Dean leaned down beside the bed and pulled out the piece of mistletoe and hung it above Sam's head. "Oh look mistletoe , someone needs kissing." Dean teased as he put a hand on the side of Sam's face and drew him in for a kiss taking it slow and teasing Sam's lips with his tongue.

Sam grasped the mistletoe from Dean's hand and flung it toward the trash can. "You don't need that Dean; I'll kiss you when ever you want." Dean put a hand behind Sam's head as he drew him, Sam moaned as Dean licked his way into his mouth slowly and gently but making it obvious to Sam he was in charge. Sam lay back and let Dean take control knowing Dean would look after him. As Dean was kissing into Sam's mouth he slowly pulled his T shirt up over his head and slowly stroked his hands over Sam's body ghosting his fingers over Sam's stomach and back making him twitch with that almost a tickle but feels much better feeling. Sam pulled Deans Hoodie up over his head in a bid to get to his skin, Dean was getting him all worked up in no time.

Dean kept up his slow torturous exploration of Sam's torso, while Sam was rubbing his hands hard and fast over Dean, in his desire to get close to his skin. Sam was soon groaning softly into Dean's mouth as they kissed and Dean moved even slower and lighter over the planes and dips of Sam's hard cut muscles. Dean pulled his mouth away from Sam's and licked up to his ear "You like that Sammy?" He whispered as he stroked softy and slowly his legs, wrapping around Sam's to push their groins together, erection against erection the friction building through the fabric.

Sam moaned into Dean's ear becoming more frantic with his hands over Dean's hard body. "Oh god De so good babe."  
"I Know, I know." Dean breathed in his ear before kissing down Sam's neck sucking his Adams apple and getting Sam to moan as he tilted his head back so Dean could lick his warm throat and the corded muscles there. Dean licked his way down Sam's chest and down to his belly where he kept the licks tantalizingly light running his hands over his skin making Sam twitch and groan as he did. Dean's hand went down to the front of Sam's jeans finding the familiar hard bulge there just for him as he ran his fingers softly over the denim. Dean's fingers teased Sam gradually getting harder as Sam moaned harder. Dean's tongue flicked over the skin of Sam's six pack and hip bones,tantalizing the skin,and making Sam shiver with pleasure.

Dean's face moved down to Sam's jeans and he muzzled his mouth and nose over the hard curve of Sam's dick ,breathing warm air through the fabric making Sam groan and move a hand down to the back of Dean's neck, while the other started slow grasps of the blanket. Dean moaned around Sam's dick getting a jerk from him as the heat became more intense and his want to get out of his pants became more severe.

Dean bought his face back to Sam's stomach licking the warm skin as his hand undid the button of Sam's jeans, and slowly slipped the zip open until his tented boxers showed. "Sammy's ready for me, aren't you baby?" Dean's gravelly voice sending a shiver up Sam's spine. Sam thrust up with his hips, showing Dean his answer. Dean mouthed Sam's erection through his boxers before pushing them down so that his erection showed above his open jeans, and went back to licking and kissing Sam's lower torso giving the erection a quick lick as he passed.

Sam was starting to shake with desire as Dean's hand darted up to the basket on the nightstand and pulled back a bottle. Dean opened the bottle and poured thin stream of thick liqueur onto Sam's belly. Sam started at the sensation, his head going up to watch Dean lick the liquid off him slowly, sending shivers up his spine and up his groin as he grew harder still and his orgasm became a hard ball in his stomach ready for release.

Dean licked and kissed and laved the liquid covered skin, first light as a feather getting slowly longer and harder until Sam was panting hard, and the sticky liqueur was licked up. Dean pulled Sam's jeans and his own sweat pants off and prowled back up Sam's body licking into his mouth letting Sam taste the alcohol on his tongue. "Dean I gotta ..I wanna" He panted when the kiss broke, and rolled Dean over onto his back and snatched up the bottle Dean had left on the floor. Sam drizzled the liquid onto Deans belly and was about to go down to lick it off when Dean grabbed him by the hips, swinging him around so that his groin was over Deans face, but his face was still over his prize.

Sam started licking the liquid off Dean softly,using the width of his tongue to do the work,feeling the warmth of the alcohol in his throat mix with the heat in his groin. Dean smoothed his hands over Sam's legs and groin then slowly using his fingers to flutter over Sam's shaft before pulling it into his mouth feeling Sam go still and moan above him. "_FuckthatsgoodDegonnago"_ Sam moaned as Dean sucked up and down Sam's shaft slowly using his tongue to do the work and darting in out of the slit at the head, Sam licked and sucked Dean's stomach adoringly, not being able to get enough of the sweet tasting liquid mixed with Dean's skin.

Dean wrapped his tongue around Sam's shaft as he sucked him down bringing Sam to the edge very quickly as he continued to lick and suck at Dean's skin, one hand on the sheet as he struggled to hold back. Dean slid a hand up between Sam's legs and rubbed his bottom cheeks softly making Sam gasp and Dean pulled his mouth from Sam's full engorgement to licking and sucking at his balls and between his balls and inner thigh switching back to Sam's dick for a few seconds then back to his balls all the while his hand roaming over Sam's bottom checks.

Sam soon had to switch from Deans stomach to sucking down his dick down to the hilt in one quick motion. "Unnnugh" Dean grunted around Sam's dick and Sam came in Dean's mouth with a long toe curling shudder. As soon as he could move again Sam went back to working Dean's dick, curling his tongue around Dean on every stroke,while rubbing a finger over Dean's entrance. Dean came with a yell of Sam's name and clutching around Sam's stomach with his arms.

Sam turned around and crawled up Dean's body to kiss into his mouth, naked body's twining back together, felling full and satisfied . Dean snuggled into Sam's neck wrapping him in a tight hug and Sam rubbed on hand over Dean's hair and the other over his back and they fell to sleep breathing almost in time with one another.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner

Disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 9 Dinner

They woke a couple of hours later and found it time to get ready to go out to dinner, so they had a shower together, happy just to kiss and hold each other. Dean had laid clothes out for Sam and they were once again dressed in their new dress clothes, Dean with a green tie on that Sam had never seen but loved on him and made sure him knew it by kissing him deep, and Dean had produced a grey tie for Sam that suited him down to the ground.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand as he took up the keys and took a step toward the door. Dean looked up into Sam's face and allowed himself to be pulled in close for another kiss, light and sweet this time as his hands moved over Deans shirt,under his jacket. "I just want to say thanks De for taking me out and making the day so special."  
"That's ok Sammy , we have a lot of crappy Christmases to make up for."  
"That we do. But I'm glad to be spending this time with you."  
"Me to Sammy." They kissed lightly again and headed for the door.

Dean drove to dinner refusing to tell Sam where they were going except to tell him not to be disappointed as there was not much open on Christmas day for them to choose from. When Dean parked the car in front of a big, very fancy looking restaurant, all glass and expensive looking low lighting Sam was surprised, but it was across from a smaller white brick Italian restaurant ,and Sam assumed they were eating there and Dean had parked here because the parking lot was full near the smaller restaurant.

To his surprise, Dean was around pulling open his door before he finished assessing the smaller restaurant, thinking what the menu would be like before he even went in. Dean helped him out of the car and locked it up and took Sam's hand and guided him to the more expensive looking restaurant. Sam tried to hide his surprise as Dean lead him inside and moved into the cocktail lounge and chose seats at the very nice looking empty bar.

Sam wasn't surprised that they were alone when he looked at the drinks menu and saw the prices. Sam had no idea what to order so Dean ordered his drink choosing a Little Venice, which turned out to be a nice light orange looking drink with Galliano and vermouth, a nice combination with the rum undertones.

Dean chose a Mexican Blazer, which was a small looking drink in a large glass but Dean assured him it was a good drink with its base being Tequila, and offered Sam a taste and he tried it and enjoyed it. He had to admit Dean knew his drinks but it still surprised him that he knew expensive cocktails as well as beers. They enjoyed another each, before Dean took Sam's hand and they walked to the main restaurant doors, where Dean consulted the maitre'd about their booking. Sam was shocked Dean was holding his hand, realizing his brother was going to a lot of effort to make him feel special.

As they followed the maitre'd to their seats Sam noticed only two other couples sitting down to eat. They were led past them to another room, then through to another before entering a small room with no window, but instead a small open fire.

There was only one table with two seats and some nice paintings on the walls, soft plush carpet, pastel curtains, exposed beams and flowers in one corner. The door was in the corner and was hard to see unless you knew where it was, giving the feeling of a very private room. The lighting was soft as well as a candle on the table, and Sam felt like he was part of the royal family when the maitre'd pulled his chair out for him to sit.

Even with the small fire the room seemed to be at the perfect temperature. The maitre'd handed them both menus and poured them each a glass of ice water. "Will you be wanting your chilled wine now Mr Wesson?"  
"Yes thank you."

Sam raised his eyebrows but Dean smiled and looked around the room impressed with what he saw. "Dean this is great. How did you find this place?"  
"Weirdly my tattoo artist,Tommy,recommended this place when I asked."  
"Your tattoo artist?"  
"Yeah".  
"How did you find out about Tommy?"  
"I did a job about three years ago, saved a guy from a chupacabra in the next state, he had some nice tatts so I asked him where he got them and he gave me Tommy's card. I never thought I would use it but I hung onto to it anyway."  
"Well I'm glad you did. This private room must cost a bit."  
"Hmm, it might but it's a special occasion so I thought what the hell, lets enjoy ourselves for a change."  
"Thanks Dean, You've really done well. I know you 're just doing this for me". Sam knew Dean preferred to eat at cheap diners or even better,back at the motel.  
"For _us_ Sammy."

The drinks waiter came and poured them both a glass of white wine, Sam noticed was a favorite of his but, he didn't drink it much because of the expense. They tapped their glasses together before drinking small sips, Dean not minding drinking wine for the night. "Dean, how did you know?" Sam gestured with his glass.  
"I'm sneaky like that, Sammy."  
"Well, what wine do you like?"  
"I'm more of a red drinker. Or cherry liqueur."

Dean laughed as Sam choked on his wine, knowing that Dean was talking about their afternoon sex. "What looks good?" Sam looked up at Dean, a half smile on his face as he studied the menu; Sam was struck by his brother's handsome good looks in the candlelight.  
"Uh um, it all looks great De."  
"Let's start with an entrée then".  
"Ok".

They drank the wine while they looked, both flipping to the main meal, and dessert menus. A sharply dressed waiter came in to take their orders, Dean suggesting Sam order first. "Ill have the crab cakes for entrée and Grilled Quail for main, thanks."  
"Very good sir."  
"And I will have the seafood cocktail and duck la orange, thank you." The waiter left with the orders and Sam smiled at Dean.  
"What no steak?"  
"I can eat steak any time Sammy, the duck looked good that's all. It was that or the lobster, but that's a bit messy and I'm feeling lazy after all that chocolate."  
"I know, I never want to see another chocolate bar again".  
"No chocolate mud cake for dessert then?"  
"Oh no." Sam groaned. Dean laughed as the waited returned with bread sticks and salad, then poured more wine before moving away.

Dean kept Sam occupied while they waited for their entrees by telling jokes and funny stories and generally keeping a smile on his face. They enjoyed their entrees each trying some of the others,Dean surprised just how light and succulent Sam's crab cakes were before surprising Sam by catching his hand, and holding it as they drank the last of Sam's wine. Once the plates were cleared the drinks waiter appeared again and asked if they would like something to have with dinner.

Both guys nodded, but Sam differed the selection to Dean as he had done well so far. Dean studied the drinks menu seriously keeping in mind what they were having, he choose a Merlot and the waiter expressed his good taste as he moved to retrieve the bottle. Sam sat watching his brother while they waited, again struck by how lucky he was and how much Dean had grown, his eyes staying on Sam's as they smiled softly at each other. Dean would normally get a shy look on his face and look away but he held Sam's gaze tonight.

The wine was bought out and the glasses changed just as dinner was served. Sam took a sip of the wine and liked it even though he generally wasn't a fan of red wine. "This is good Dean, nice pick."  
"It's from California, Sammy; you know where we are going for our holiday?"  
"Ha of course."

They enjoyed their dinner, again each tasting the others meals, and this time Sam took Dean's hand across the table and rubbed his fingers over Deans hand. "Thanks Dean this was a great idea, the best Christmas ever."  
"No problems Sammy, like I said we deserve it." They drank the last of the wine and Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom and Sam sat watching the fire fully relaxed and enjoying the quiet.

Dean had been gone about fifteen minutes and Sam was getting a little worried when the waiter came in with two plates of dessert followed by the drinks waiter with two glasses of what looked like port. The waiter set cheesecake in front of Sam, and the other plate with something different,where Dean had been sitting.

They had been gone less that a minute when Dean returned,surprising Sam by going to him first ,and kissing him passionately from behind with a hand on the back of his neck, smoothing through his hair before sitting himself. "Is that alright? Its New York Style cheesecake with berries, meant to be nice and light."  
"It looks great Dean. What's yours?"  
"Fresh fruit tart. It screams healthy doesn't it, but it does have a pie crust base to make up for the fruit." Dean laughed lightly his eyes sparkling in the candlelight as his fingers bushed the back of his hand; Sam was getting hard just watching Dean.

Damn teenage like hormones. "What's the drink? Port?"  
"Its Muscat it tastes a bit like port just a bit lighter, still has a fair kick to it though. And go's with the ice cream". There was a small elegant scoop of ice-cream on both plates . Sam sipped the drink cautiously then took a large gulp.  
"Wow, it's nice Dean much better than port."  
"Yeah, it's a good one."

They tucked into their desserts, Dean spooned some of his fresh fruit into Sam's mouth with his spoon,and Sam watched with an open mouth as Dean scooped up more fruit and licked it off the spoon. Suddenly eating dessert was very sexy, or it could be all the wine, or the good food, or the great company. Sam was glad he was wearing his jacket tonight because he would be walking out with a massive hard on the way things were going.

Once the plates were cleared, coffee appeared at the table, latte for Sam just how he liked it. Sam was struck by how well organized this night had been, Dean didn't seem nervous or unsure at all, even though he had instigated and obviously planned this night out. Everything had seemed to go like a well oiled machine, Dean seemed to have organized it all very well, leaving Sam to sit back and enjoy his company.

Sam drew his eyes from the fire to pick up his coffee when he saw a small red wrapped box with a gold bow sitting next to his after dinner mint. Sam looked in the direction of where the waiters seem to magically appear from, thinking they had made a mistake, but there was no one in sight.

When he turned to Dean he had a small smile on his face and Sam could have sworn he looked a little embarrassed. "Last one Sammy, I swear."  
"What this is for me?"  
"Yeah, sorry to spring it on you, it just seemed like the right time."  
"But Dean you have already done way too much."  
"Its only once a year Sammy, and we have had a rough year, and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." Dean blushed slightly and lowered his eyes. Sam put his fingers under Dean's chin and lifted his head looking into his eyes as he spoke.  
"And you're the best thing that has happened to me, but your doing it all for me Dean."  
"Because I want to Sammy, it makes me happy to see you happy, that's all I want baby." Dean picked up Sam's hand and drew him in for a light kiss.  
"You promise this is the last one?"  
"I promise."  
"Ok then". Sam grinned widely and Dean drank it in,enjoying seeing Sam's dimples on full display.

Sam opened the paper and was looking at a small black box, and he opened it with suddenly nervous fingers. Sam gasped when he saw the ring, he looked for what feel like a very long time, before he looked up at Dean with wide eyes. "What the hell Dean?" He looked at Dean's ring to make sure it was there and when he looked back he noticed the difference. Dean laughed at Sam's use of his most common expression, then plucked the ring out and placed it on the same finger that he had his on but on Sam's hand. It was a perfect fit.

Sam stared at the ring twisting it round his finger like he often did to Dean's. "Holy crap Dean. This is so cool."  
"You like?"  
"I Like. I Love it." Dean breathed out with a rush.  
"Thank god for that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It was a bit of an impulse buy, I thought it might have been a bit much."  
"No I love it Dean. I will wear it always." He grabbed Dean's hand up and put his fingers through Deans so the rings were next to each other."They look so good together like brothers." Dean's face lit up at that, and Sam leaned in and gave him a kiss."Man you've really knocked it out of the park today Dean. Two huge surprises in one day. I feel so goddamn lucky." Dean smiled softly at Sam as he played with the ring."Well at least let me pay for dinner." Sam moved to get up, but Dean pulled him back down, with a hand on his arm. "Sammy just sit and relax, its all fixed up."  
"You weren't really at the bathroom were you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about Sammy." Dean gave Sammy his famous Dean Winchester 'I'm totally innocent' smile.

TBC**  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Bath

Disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 10 Bath

They sat together watching the fire for some time before Sam decided he needed some more intimate time with Dean and suggested they make a move. They threaded their way through the much busier restaurant and out the front door, Sam noticing the Matire'de nodded his head politely to Dean as he left, and Sam was sure Dean had left a good tip. Dean opened the door for Sam first, making Sam feel like he was out on a date but then decided he guessed he was, Dean had certainly treated it like one.

They drove back to the motel with Sam leaning up against Dean with his hand on his thigh , the alcohol and food helping him to lie back, and relax as the drive through the quiet streets with a light snow falling.

Dean opened the door to let Sam in first and Sam immediately wrapped Dean up in a hug and kissed him deeply just inside the closed door. "Thanks for the night out Dean." Sam said when they broke apart.  
"No problem Sammy, I'm just glad you liked it." Dean held both their right hands together on his chest and kissed Sam's finger around his ring.

Sam leaned into Dean's hair and snuffled his nose in it, before sliding down to the side of his face kissing, and nipping before finding his lips again. Sam pushed Dean into the door and leaned into him as he deepened the kiss with their right hands still threaded together, the rings clinking together softly the only other noise being soft moans from the brothers, as they made out like a couple of teenagers

Sam then pulled Dean over to the bed and pulled their jackets off and sat him down. "Stay here". Sam instructed pointing with his finger, and walked over to the table then the bathroom. Dean heard running water and lay back on the bed assuming Sam was going in for a shower, but he had hardly laid down before Sam was back. "You didn't stay".  
"Sorry baby thought you were going in for a shower." Dean sat back up.

Sam didn't respond, except to sit on Dean's knees facing him, and kiss into his mouth as he hung onto his tie. "Man, I love this colour on you". Sam enthused as he played with Dean's tie.  
"It would be much better off me." Dean's voice was husky as he stroked up and down Sam's back and pulled him in for a kiss.  
"You're right lets get rid, of it." Sam pulled Deans collar up and pulled the tie off slowly then unbuttoned his shirt even slower kissing him as he went, then opened it and pulled it off Dean's arms, happy to find him naked underneath.

Sam smoothed his hands over Dean soft skin, feeling the hard muscle underneath, as he caressed Dean's torso softly. Dean pushed his hands under Sam's shirts, feeling the warm inviting flesh moving his hands, like he couldn't get enough.

Dean doubted he ever felt so loved and happy in his life as he did right at that moment and pulled back to look into Sam's face. "Open up Sammy" Dean murmured against Sam's lips and Sam's eyes opened slowly, finding Dean looking into his eyes. Dean blew warm breath over his face as he held him tight just staring into Sam's wide eyes. "I'm so lucky." Dean growled before attacking Sam's mouth.

Sam groaned into the kiss and they plunged deep and explored each other until they had to come up for air. Sam nuzzled Dean's neck as he sucked in some air, then licked Dean's neck as he undid the button on his pants, and pulled down the zip.

Sam slipped off Dean's knees and pulled him to his feet, pushing down his pants, and boxers in one. Dean reached up and undid Sam's shirt and tie then pulled them off as he kissed him deeply. Sam pulled away and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him to the bathroom, where the tub was about half full of hot water. Sam pushed Dean in gently and sat him down, sitting next to the tub stroking Dean's hair, making sure he didn't get out.

He had added some of the peppermint bath gel to the water and it smelled great, even Dean seemed to like it even though there were a few bubbles, it was more like froth anyway. Sam waited until the bath was at a good level and turned the water off before kissing Dean, leaning over the edge of the tub to get to his back ,as he kissed long and deep.

Sam left Dean to soak in the tub and returned to the main room where he made the bed with fresh sheets again and pulled two candles out of Dean's bag and lit them and placed them around the room. He turned off the lights and took his shoes and socks off and returned to the bathroom in his undershirt and dress pants with two glasses of eggnog and two tubes sticking out of his pants pocket.

Dean was lying in the tub with his eyes shut, his left arm hanging out of the tub almost on the floor, the rest of his body submerged to his neck. Sam had the tube of lotion for Dean's tattoo with him and squeezed some out and rubbed it onto the ink, sitting cross legged on the floor.

Dean opened one eye to see what he was doing. "You taking care of your ink there, baby?"  
"Yeah De. Gonna take good care of it , now that its mine."  
"Its all yours baby." Sam laughed softy enjoying the care he was giving his brother, he just wished Dean accepted TLC a bit more, he was always working hard and hardly caring about himself and Sam hoped that Dean would take more care of himself now they were together. Sam had noticed Dean was looking a little tired lately and was hoping this small break would help him feel better. Not that Dean would ever admit to Sam when he was feeling tired or run down.

They had been working pretty well non stop for the last couple of months and even Sam was feeling worn out, though Dean shouldered most of the physical work. Even though Dean reveled in the physical work, like Sam enjoyed the research, it didn't mean he wouldn't get tired from doing it.

Coupled with how much Dean took personally from each hunt, it was a recipe for high stress levels, and wear on him. Sam was going to try to make Dean relax as much as possible. Dean had his job as big brother to look after him, but Sam knew he had his job to look after Dean as well, and Dean had gotten better at accepting this in recent times.

Not that they didn't mean the world to each other before but they both knew now that one couldn't live without the other . Sam wished Dean would just take a break now and again, he worked so hard at least since they had been together, Dean had been making time for them to be together now and again and enjoy each other. Sam bought one of the glasses up to Dean's lips and he drank from the glass while Sam sipped from his.

Once they were empty, Sam put the glasses down, and leaned into the tub and took up the cloth and some bath gel and washed Dean all over very slowly, reveling in the feeling of his strong muscles as he washed over them, making them glow and shine.

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him as he worked and he looked into his eyes often, liking the small smile there. Sam washed Dean's face slowly with bath gel over his fingers, rubbing his fingers over Dean's jaw, around his ears and over his neck.

Dean enjoyed the sensual feel of Sam's fingers lightly working his face, it was making him turned on, but relaxed at the same time. Sam rubbed some of the gel into his hair, watching as Dean closed his eyes, and enjoyed the rub.

Sam felt Dean start to fully relax , something he rarely ever did, he always had his guard up to some degree even when they made love or lay together in bed, even when he was sleeping Sam could always feel that slight tension Dean held onto, just incase. But now he could see Dean relax fully for the first time, and he had done it!

Sam kissed into Dean's mouth and Dean's left arm moved behind Sam and stroked up his back, Sam's right arm went under Dean's back to raise his lower half slightly out of the water, and his other hand went to his erection. Sam had bought a tube of lube with him and he squeezed some on Dean's dick, rubbing up and down, and flicking his thumb down over the head as he kissed him deep, bending over the tub.

The slipperiness of the lube mixing with the gel and water combined with Sam's talented fingers were making short work of Dean and he was panting up into Sam's mouth, and as Sam's hand quickened its pace,and he let go with a noise that sounded like a yelp , coming in Sam's hand, over his belly and in the water.

Before Dean could calm down fully, he sat up ,and leaned over the side of the tub and tugged Sam's undershirt off then rubbed his warm wet hand all over Sam's torso, still kissing him hard ,and panting into his mouth. Sam was soon wet with water and Dean was tugging his pants open and pulling his erection out. Sam stood up enough to push his pants and boxers off and kneeled back next to the tub where Dean took up where he left off, stroking Sam's dick to full hardness, in just a few seconds.

Sam leaned closer to the bath to get to Dean and Dean used the movement to pull Sam into the bath on top of him. It was a tight fit and some water ended up on the floor but it didn't deter them in the least. Dean stroked Sam's erection hard and fast with some of the lube between his fingers, Sam kissing and sucking Dean's neck, and rubbing against him as he climaxed quickly and was very quickly coming over Dean's hand and stomach.

Dean put his hand to his mouth licking the cum of sensually before Sam's breathing had even calmed down. Dean ran some cum over his lips then pulled Sam to him and pouted his lips lightly against Sam's,the slipperiness of the cum between their lips creating a seductive slide, bringing both tongues out to play. "Fuck Sammy, you taste good." Dean murmured against Sam's mouth ,sending a shiver down his spine, and back.

Dean scooped up the last of Sam's cum that was mixed with his own on his belly and pushed his fingers to Sam's mouth, who sucked the cum off until he could only taste Deans fingers. "_FuckDeanSoHot"_ he moaned as Dean's fingers left his mouth with a slurp of saliva.

Dean wasted no time bringing the fingers down between Sam's legs to his entrance and sliding one in. Sam pulled his body forward so Dean had better access and Dean kissed and licked Sam's chest as he worked Sam open. Dean grabbed up the lube and used it to add another finger into Sam, who was starting to shake the want to have Dean in soon, as he rocked back on Dean's fingers. "_YeahSammygettinyoutherebaby"_.Dean babbled as he worked Sam open with a third finger.  
"_GodDeandoitnowIneedyounow_". Dean pushed Sam back down and onto his waiting dick which was quivering with a want of its own.

Both boys moaned loudly when Dean entered Sam and went back to wet sloppy kisses as he pumped up and down on Dean, slopping water onto the floor. Deans hand came between them to Sam's dick and stroked him with quick efficient strokes, getting Sam moaning loudly, and finding it hard to concentrate on kissing Dean, instead he latched onto his neck licking, and kissing until Dean shifted his hip to hit the right spot every time he pumped his hips up into Sam's.

Dean's head flopped back over the edge of the bath giving Sam better access to his neck, Sam took advantage pulling the skin into his mouth, as pleasure hit him in wave after wave then he out and bit him his teeth digging into the skin of Deans neck. Dean grunted with the pain of Sam's bite, it actually pushing him to the edge, and ready to go. "_Sammyimgonna_…"

Sam couldn't respond, except for stiffening on top of Dean,and letting out a muffled scream into Dean's neck as he exploded in his hand. Water splashed as Dean pumped one more time and came deep and hard inside his brother, the edges of his vision going dark as he held Sam in a crushing embrace, until he had emptied himself fully.

Sam finally took his teeth off Dean's neck, licking up the spots of blood he had drawn. "God I'm sorry Dean, you're going to be black tomorrow." He panted.  
"Its ok Sammy, I've discovered something." Dean panted back.  
"What's that?"  
"I really like this bath gel."

TBC

* * *

Yeah! the guys are back on the road in the next chapter! Thanks for all who have taken the time to review - comments and suggestions are always appreciated.-Gett


	11. Chapter 11 Bruise

Disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 11 Bruise

Once the boys climbed out of the bath and had a quick shower, then they went back into the candlelit room, and climbed into bed. Dean raised his eyebrows at the lighting , but wasn't really surprised ,and sat against the headboard, pulling his younger but bigger brother against him, for a hug.

Dean carded a hand through Sam's hair, while the other hand linked through Sam's ,and their rings clinked softly together. Sam's head lay against Dean's neck, his body lay against Dean's, his legs between Dean's out in front of him. They lay together for a while just murmuring softly to each other about the wonderful day they had spent together, that had been finished off with dinner, and a bath.

After a while, Dean opened a bottle of sensual massage oil, letting Sam smell it before rubbing some on to his chest from behind. Sam responded by relaxing fully into Deans arms and turning his face to kiss Dean softly as he worked. Dean pulled Sam from relaxed to feeling hot and heavy and wanting more from him, when his hand went down to his erection and stroked the shaft slowly the oil, making his fingers glide easily over Sam's skin.

Sam bought a hand up to Dean's head to change the angle so he could kiss sloppily into Dean's mouth, amazed by the feel of Dean's tongue sliding over his own, as he plunged in for more. Sam's other hand rubbed along Dean's thigh, feeling the hard strong muscles under his skin, enjoying the twitch as Dean's leg reacted to his rubbing. As they kissed deeper Dean, grabbed Sam's hand from his thigh, and twined his fingers through his and used both hands to pump Sam's erection harder.

Sam broke off the kiss with a gasp, to look down and see both hands moving together to give him pleasure, their rings clinking softly together as they worked. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off them both working his shaft with Dean kissing and sucking the back of his neck as he leaned slightly forward to watch and his orgasm happened so quickly, he wasn't prepared, and a yelp escaped his lips as he splashed into their hands.

Dean stroked Sam through the after shocks as he fell back against him, panting as he came back down. Dean brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked Sam's cum from his fingers, Sam watching with his mouth open. Sam moved around on Dean's lap so that he could lick into his mouth, without them both straining, and put his hand around Dean's erection using some of his own cum as a lubricant.

Dean's erection twitched with want in just a few strokes of Sam's hand, as he pulled Sam toward him to kiss him harder. Sam's lips left Deans and he pushed off Dean's lap and lay down on the bed with his head in Dean's lap without his hand leaving Deans shaft.

Sam lapped at Dean's stomach with his tongue, as always enjoying the feel of his tongue over strong muscle, then took Dean's erection into his mouth and sucked up and down for all he was worth, his arms going around behind Dean's lower back. Dean's hands went to Sam's head as he closed his eyes , trying to hold back from pumping his hips, letting Sam have full control.

"_OhfuckSammysogood_" he moaned over and over as Sam bought him close to the edge. Dean held on for a few moments hanging onto Sam's head for dear life until Sam's sucking and licking slowed as he rubbed his tongue over the head and into the slit of Dean's dick with his mouth still full en-wrapped over it.

Dean opened his eyes to see what Sam was doing and Sam chose that moment to release his dick with a pop and move his head to the side and lick up the length with his long tongue looking up into Dean's face as he did. "_SammySammySammy_" chanted Dean and his orgasm raced up his groin and up his shaft and came long and hard just as Sam put his mouth back over the head. As soon as Sam had sucked Dean dry, he straightened and pushed himself into Dean's waiting arms where they panted together, before Sam pulled back for more kisses.

Dean slid them down into the bed and pulled the covers up, Sam's head resting on Dean's chest, Dean combing his fingers gently through Sam's hair. Sam held Deans hand with his on Deans stomach their fingers twined together and rings bumping softly. "Man that was some Christmas, Sammy."  
"I Know . What are going to do next year to top that?"  
"Ouch, it will take me all year to think of a way to top that."  
"Ha maybe next year you can let me do some of the planning."  
"We will see Sammy, we will see".

The next morning Sam was up after Dean, to find him sitting at the kitchen table just watching him sleep, whilst drinking a coffee. Sam got up and grabbed Dean's lotion before going over and sitting on his left knee and grabbing his arm to apply the lotion. "You're really doing a good job looking after your ink there Sammy boy."  
"Yeah De well someone's gotta do it."He teased and turned Dean's face to him for his morning kiss.  
"So we hitting the road today Dean?"  
"You want to?" "Yeah I think, I feel like a drive today. Sounds good."  
"Ok well checkouts in ..twenty minutes ."

Dean consulted his watch. "You think you will be ready?"  
"Sure, will just need a quick shower , while you _Mister _pack the car."  
" What's this? Little brother ordering me around."  
"Not so little" Sam was looking down into Deans face.  
"No, not so little". Dean wrapped his hand softly around Sam's dick, just touching lightly with his fingers.  
"Ah, keep doing that Dean, we will be late for check out."  
"So?"  
"Save it for tonight 'Romeo'."  
"Is that a promise?"  
"It sure is". Sam gave Dean's crotch a quick squeeze through his jeans as he kissed him lightly on the nose and got up and went in for a shower.

When Sam came out of the bathroom, Dean had everything packed, except Sam's bag, that sat on his bed. Sam joined Dean in the car after throwing his bag in the back, easing into his normal shotgun position. "All fixed up ready to go?"  
"Yep".Sam glanced at Dean, then did a double take and looked again.  
"Holy Fuck, Dean!"  
"What?" Sam slid across the seat and held Deans head up. On his neck almost where it joined his shoulder and at the back towards his trapezius was a huge bruise.  
"Man does it hurt? "Sam ran his fingers very lightly over the bruise.

Dean looked Sam in the eye. "Not much". Sam saw no lie in Dean's eyes.  
"I'm really sorry De, that's nasty."  
"You don't think it looks sexy?" Dean gave Sam his raised eyebrow and 'I want you' look.  
"To me yeah, because I did it, but it's pretty big."  
"It's cool Sammy, I'm ok."But Sam kissed the injured skin lightly all over and Dean rubbed a hand over the back of Sam's neck.

When Sam pulled back, Dean swiped a finger over Sam's jaw. "I'm ok Sammy , I promise." Sam nodded slowly. "Hey you have a couple yourself you know?"  
"Yeah but ther'e pretty small compared to that monster. I've never done anything like that before I swear."  
"I know Sammy its ok." Dean smiled and punched Sam lightly on the arm. "You should take pride in your work." Dean smiled back at him relieved that Dean was ok with it. Dean started the car and they drove away from the motel.

Two hours later found the hunters having lunch at a diner seated across from each other, knees touching under the table ,as per the norm these days. Dean frowned at the menu "What's up Dean?"  
"The menu. I know it's the day after Christmas and all, but come on just about everything on here is turkey. I really don't feel like a turkey burger, make with the real food."  
"Ha, yeah there is a little too much turkey. There are Ham and cheese croissants."  
"Well unfortunately, it looks like I'm having pig wrapped in French bread for lunch, wonderful."

Sam laughed and sipped some water as the waitress approached to take their order. Sherry, their waitress, was brunette and quite good looking and had a nice figure, just the sort of girl Dean would normally hit on. Sam pressed his leg into Dean's to let him know she was there and he looked up as she stopped by them with her pad raised.

She turned to Dean expectantly, "What can I get you?" Dean motioned for Sam to go ahead.  
"We will have two ham and cheese croissants and two coffees. One white and one black, thanks." Even though Sam had placed the order, Sherry had her eyes glued on Dean.  
"Oh, Okay."

She repeated the order back the whole time looking at Dean, who nodded to show she got it right. "So you guys not from around here?"eyes trained on Dean's face.  
"No just passing through". Sam answered but her eyes only flicked to him for a moment before when back to staring at Dean.  
"Yeah, I know all the regulars' and it's nice to see some new faces now and again. Going to be here for long?"  
"No just for lunch."  
"That's a pity. It would be nice if you could stay for a bit." Sherry bit her lip suggestively and moved closer to Dean's end of the table.

"Well we just came in for lunch, then we are on our way." Dean repeated hoping to press the double meaning he would flirt, even if he wasn't interested, as was his way but he didn't have the mood for it that morning.  
"That's a shame. We're not a tourist mecca but we do have some sights worth seeing." The girl was out and out flirting with Dean, blinking her eyelashes and pouting her lips slightly, but he didn't seem to care, just gave her a half smile as she just stood there.

Sam gave a cough and she startled and moved off with a deer in the headlights expression. "Awkward " said Dean raising his eyebrows.  
"I know, she was a little fixated, don't you think?"  
"Just a bit. Small towns I guess."  
"Dean you are quite good looking you know. You almost made her day."  
"What about you ? You're a handsome guy too, Sammy." Sam laughed.  
"Well I wasn't the one she was zooming in on."

Sherry returned with the cutlery, and lingered overly long on Dean's side of the table, making him slightly uncomfortable. Dean went back to his paper with purpose, letting her know he wasn't interested, he hoped. Sherry flirted openly every time she came to the table and Sam found it amusing to see Dean almost having to move out of her way several times.

Dean looked up at Sam's amused laugh ,when Sherry had delivered their second coffees, after they had eaten. "Very funny, Sammy."  
"Sorry babe it's just funny watching from the inside."  
"I'll bet. Anyway I'd say we should leave but there's a case to discuss."  
"Yeah? Where? What?"  
"Jefferson, Arkansas. Towns got a case of the sick kids."  
"What a Shtriga?"  
"Don't think so It's isolated to one area of town and siblings aren't being effected just odd kids here and there."  
'Mmm, Could be a Vila or Rusalka."  
"Could be. But we are almost a day away so we should shag ass soon, if we are going."  
"Ok, Lets finish up and go. Wanna say goodbye to your new friend?" Sam saw Sherry headed their way.  
"Ha Ha , No thanks."

Sherry started to clear the table as they made to leave "Sure you're not staying longer?" she leaned toward Dean as she spoke. Sam noticed Sherry had opened a couple more buttons on her top, enabling Dean to easily see her cleavage, as she leaned toward him. Sam had to bite his tongue from bursting out laughing , the poor girl was that obvious, she was just about throwing herself at Dean.

Dean leaned away slightly before inspiration struck, Sherry had been on his left the entire time he was in the diner, so he turned so that his right side was toward her. Her eyes travelled down from his face to his neck and her eyes widened almost comically as she saw the large bruise there. Dean thought it had the desired result as she backed off and let them out of the booth.

They walked over to pay the bill but Sherry came over and handled the transaction,as she gave Dean his change she quickly scrawled her number on the back of the receipt ,and handed it to him, her bottom lip caught in her teeth, as she ogled his hickey. Dean ordinarily wouldn't have shown off the bruise, but he was hoping she would think he was attached, and leave him alone but he realized now she was thinking he was more adventurous. As soon as they left Dean threw the receipt in the trash discreetly and they were soon back on the road.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Lego

Disclaimers see Chapter 1

Chapter 12 Lego

They found a motel at dusk still six hours from where they needed to be but they were very short on supplies, since the last couple of hunts, and there was still research to do on the hunt. They went to the large supermarket in town and stocked up on salt, iron, water bottles for holy water and first aid supplies.

Sam started the research while Dean grabbed a shower, then came out ,and took their dads journal out to help with research. After a couple of hours Sam headed in for a shower and Dean took over the research. When Sam came out dressed for bed, Dean was still hard at it, even though Sam knew they wouldn't get anywhere until they got closer to town .

Sam knew that Dean would work himself into a lather because the case involved kids, but the best thing he could do tonight would be to get some sleep, so they could be up early and on the road.

Sam drew the sheets back on the bed and went to Dean's bag and drew out a tube of massage oil and moved over to Dean and closed the laptop and pulled Dean to him. "But Sam.."  
" Come on Dean, we should get some sleep so we can move on in the morning."  
"Yeah but.."  
"You can't tell me there's much more we can do before we get there tomorrow." Dean took a breath in then sighed.  
"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry. I did make a promise this morning didn't I?"  
"You did, but that doesn't matter. You need a break and a massage, on me."

Sam led Dean over to the bed and kissed him deeply as he stripped them both off and pushed Dean face down on the bed. Sam rubbed the oil between his hands and stroked up Deans lean back noticing the tension there from driving all day and thinking about the new made it his mission to get Dean into a more relaxed state as he kneaded Deans back until he had Dean groaning into the mattress. "So you feeling better babe?" Dean rolled over under Sam.  
"So much better Sammy baby. Thanks." Sam was now sitting on Deans upper thighs and Dean sat up under him and took the back of his head in one hand and kissed into his mouth.

Sam kissed back softly, taken back again by how lucky he was to have Dean all to himself; he guessed the incident in the diner today made it hit home how lucky he really was. He hadn't felt jealous or envious of the waitress, just amused that she was being shot down, and Dean was nice enough not to hurt her feelings as he could have.

The kiss escalated as Dean smoothed his hand over his hair then down his back, Sam got caught up and was panting into Dean's mouth as his hands flew all over his skin wanting more. Sam pushed Dean back down onto the bed and lay on top, kissing sloppy kisses all over him, until he was down at his favorite place. Dean's stomach. As Sam laved and kissed Dean's stomach, his fingers went down to his entrance, and gently entered, one at first then another. Dean had his hands in Sam's hair, twining it around his fingers, watching Sam lick at his skin like he was eating for the first time in a long time.

Dean loved to see Sam enjoying himself so he pulled Sam's hair away from his face so he could see him gorge to his hearts delight. Dean felt Sam's hard erection rubbing against his leg, and pulled him up to kiss him deep then pushed him down slightly so that the head of Sam's erection was against his entrance.

Dean pushed back and forth teasing Sam's head and letting it slip in slightly then pulling out doing it over and over in full control , Sam getting tense on top of him wanting too pump into him, but Dean held him back with his hands on his hips. "_Decomeonwantyounow". _ Dean sat up pushing Sam up and back into a kneel then climbing onto his lap, arms and legs around him so that his entrance was over Sam's dick.

Sam tried to thrust up into Dean, but Dean held himself up with his arms and legs around Sam letting, Sam's head flick against his entrance as he slowly lowered then pulled back up. Dean let one arm go and stoked himself between them and kissed hard into Sam's mouth bringing the other hand up to grab the back of his head and pushed it toward him their tongues clashing together as he held himself off Sam's throbbing dick with just his legs. "_PleaseDe" _Sam panted as soon as Dean relented his attack for a moment .

Dean finally let go, letting himself drop onto Sam and Sam slid into Dean down to the hilt in one motion, gasping at the sensation. "_GodDeansogoodfuckbabe_". Sam grasped Dean's hand on his erection both pumping urgently feeling like they had only moments before they were going to go "_DeImgonna_" "_" _Sam groaned at Dean's words and opened his eyes wide as his orgasm hit and their eyes locked as they came together then immediately kissed hard as they started to come down.

Dean unwrapped himself from Sam and lay down pulling the bigger man on top of him, as they kissed, and stroked neither wanting to leave the other. Sam eventually pulled out and got a cloth from the bathroom to clean them up and bought the lotion back to bed to rub some on his ink on Dean's arm. Sam soothed Dean to sleep, rubbing a hand up his back, and one through his hair, feeling happy his brother was going to get a relaxing sleep before they hit the road and tackled the case in the morning.

Predictably Dean was up showered, shaved, dressed, bought breakfast and packed the car before Sam woke the next morning. So intent was he on research on the laptop, that he almost broke Sam's hand when he snuck up behind him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Dean made sure Sam ate and was coffeed up before his shower and stood and talked to him as he showered and got ready to leave.

They hit the road and Dean had them in Jefferson by lunch time, his mood evident in his driving and posture. This thing was taking no more kids, not on what he felt was now his watch.

They found a motel and could only get one with a double bed and the room was so small there wasn't even a TV ,because of a winter fair in the next town ,so they settled in Dean immediately wanting to do interviews, but Sam calmed him enough to get lunch but he barely picked at it.

They went off to do interviews with the local police, the Sherriff having witnessed one of the attacks proving handy. "So the victims all young children, all out side in the open and attacked by another child you say?" Dean questioned.  
"Yeah" said Sheriff Marks "Well not so much attacked. It's the strangest thing, never seen her before, at first I thought I was seeing a ghost, you know, she seemed strange and sick herself. Couldn't imagine her hurting anyone. All she did was stand next to them, but the kids freaked like they had been spooked by something that really scared them."  
"And the kids were all smaller than this girl?"  
"Yeah she didn't care about the bigger ones or the adults."  
"Did you try to stop her at all?" Sam asked.

"Well no . She was just a kid and a sick looking one at that. And I had no idea she was seen with any of the other sick kids at the time."  
"But some kids of the same size were not attacked?"  
"I know, random, hey?"  
"Is there a child witness we can talk to that is not sick and saw the attack?"  
"Jenny, my eight year old, daughter was with me when I saw the little girl scare the others. I was pretty relived when I put it together, that she wasn't touched or got sick or whatever. I shouldn't have taken her to the park that afternoon knowing as much as I did about the other sick kids, you know, but I thought if I was with her it would be ok. We stayed too late, I knew all the sightings were around early nightfall or at night, I should have been more careful. It was only after that that I was able to piece as much as I have together. This whole thing has scared the crap out of me."

Dean understood now why the Sherriff had looked into the case so well. He had children himself, that would make the man worry and be as helpful as he had to people he thought could help. "Can we see Jenny?"  
"She's at home with my wife, and my boys, a lot of parents are keeping kids at home just in case". The sheriff wrote an address on a piece of paper and gave them directions before promising to call May, his wife, and let her know they were coming.

Dean stopped the Impala in front of a modest white house, with a low brick wall, and open iron gate. May was expecting the boys and led them down to a playroom where Jenny was playing with bricks at a table. She had dark blond hair and a bright pink sweater on with Elmo on it over denim jeans. There were other small chairs at the table and Dean had the feeling they had been vacated recently. "Is it ok if I have a chat with Jenny about what she saw? I will keep it light." May looked hesitant, but John had told her to trust these boys, so she looked at Dean closely then nodded.

Dean moved into the room and smiled his nicest smile at Jenny and stopped on the other side of the table and slowly lowered himself to Jenny's level. "Hi Jenny." Dean kept his voice soft. " I'm Dean. I'm a friend of your dad. He said it would be ok if I came and talked to you. Is that ok?" Jenny's eyes flashed to her mother and Sam in the doorway for a second then back at Dean. She nodded, and Dean pulled out the seat next to her "Is it ok if I sit?" Jenny nodded again and Dean sat down in the much too small seat his knees feeling like they were up around his head.

Dean smiled at Jenny and she smiled back "So Lego huh?" Dean's voice was soft and light compared to his normal gruffness. " Its cool . What are you making?"  
"A truck, it's a boy thing, but I was helping Cameron, my brother. Can you help me?"  
"Of course. I will try to; I never had Lego so you may have to teach me."  
"You never had Lego? I thought everybody had it."  
"Ha, not everyone." Dean smiled at the little girl and she smiled back.

Dean let Jenny teach him how even though he had a fair idea what to do. Jenny's eyes went to the doorway a few times. "He's ok, that's my brother."  
"He's big."  
"Yeah, his giant hey?" Dean kept his voice conspicuity low and a sparkle in his eyes.  
"But he's not scary?"  
"No, he is a big pussy cat."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yeah of course, he is my brother."  
"I love my brothers to."  
"Yeah that's cool. Are they younger than you?"  
"Yeah Cameron's five and Josephs two."  
"You look after them?"  
"Yeah but I'm scared".

Jenny's face was sad as she fumbled the Lego. "What's made you scared?"  
"The little girl that's making people sick, I saw her and I heard Daddy talking to mummy. They were scared; lots of kids are getting sick." Well she bought it up, way to go Jenny, thought Dean.  
"Do you remember the girl and what happened?"  
"Yeah, daddy talked to me too. Her clothes were yuck and torn she had no shoes on, she kind of looked see through. We didn't know her. She walked up to Jamie, my friend from school, but she didn't say anything just looked at her and made Jamie cry."  
"How did she make Jamie cry?"  
"I don't know, she just stood there ,she never even said anything. Is Jamie going to die? She's sick like the others. Can you make her better?"  
"I'm going to try Jenny".  
"I don't want to get sick, Cameron or Joseph either."  
"I promise you, I will try and finish this before anyone else gets sick." Dean kept his tone low but urgent.  
"Thank you."

Jenny's eyes shone with tears and she suddenly hugged Dean's arm tight. Dean gulped, his throat tight with emotion. "Hey Jenny" he asked, as upbeat as he could when she pulled back to work on the truck, "Is Elmo your favorite?" He pointed to her sweater.  
"Yeah I love him; Daddy bought me this for my birthday."  
"Were you wearing it that day in the park?"  
"Yes, I wear it everyday." She smiled happily and patted Elmo's face. Dean helped finish the truck making her laugh as much as he could, he hated the fact she had been upset and was trying to leave her in a positive mood.

Sam marveled at Dean interacting with Jenny at the table. His brother was so good with kids, Sam knew it was because he had bought Sam up almost single handedly, and missed a lot of his childhood himself doing it, which left him acting like a child most of the time. Sam had to lean forward to hear his brother talk to Jenny, his voice was so low and smooth, so unlike his normal speaking voice.

When Jenny lunged forward and hugged Dean's arm he wasn't surprised, but May took a step forward, and Sam touched her arm lightly to hold her back. "Its ok, he will make sure she is ok". Doubt crossed May's face for a second but when she looked back Jenny had already returned to her play and Dean was talking again slightly louder than before and in short order he had her laughing happily. Sam felt pride in Dean and that he knew his brother so well, that he knew what he would do.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Camping

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 13 Camping

Dean drove the Impala back to the motel quiet in thought, as Sam looked through the newspaper reports, thinking he could see a pattern here he just need to put it together. Dean had the motel door open and was rummaging in his bag before Sam had even closed the door of the Impala. Dean took his journal to the bed as Sam sat down with their dads. "Don't need that Sammy got it here."  
"Got what Dean?"  
"It's a Acheri".  
"But isn't that a spirit?"  
"Of a little girl, yeah. The sheriff thought it looked like a ghost he was right."  
"Acheri ? Isn't that an Indian legend?"  
"Yes . Listen to this".

Dean read from his journal, "according to folk tradition of India, an Acheri is the ghost of a little girl, who comes down at night from her mountain haunts, to bring sickness to children in human habitations. A protection against such a molestation, would be to wear a bright-red thread, around the neck."  
"So what you have hunted one before?"  
"Yeah. Montana. According to Amerindian folklore, the colour red affords protection against this entity. Typically a red thread is worn around the child's neck but it was common practice among mothers to make sure that their child was always wearing a bit of red somewhere in its clothing and red fabric, thread or beads are widely used in the embroidery or fringes of garments worn by the tribes it haunts.".

"So it shows up across different legends?"  
"That's par for the course Sammy."  
"The red on Jenny's sweater protected her didn't it?"  
"I'm willing to bet that's how some kids were affected over others. And I don't know whether wearing red stops the sickness passing to others. But I do know how to stop it."  
"Burning and salting the bones?"  
"Very smart college boy."  
"Well she's a spirit stands to reason. But what makes a Acheri ?Why isn't it just a normal spirit ?"  
"Well the legend go's, that a Acheri spirit is born, when a young girl dies a distressing slow death in the mountains and looks for revenge in small children because they are the easiest to pray on and their suffering gives them revenge for their own deaths." Dean closed his journal.  
"So how do we track her bones?"  
"Well these sighting have all taken place at the same end of town near the Mountains, which is where the Acheri is meant to come from. And if I remember correctly ..."

Dean opened Sam's laptop and opened a page on the Internet he had bookmarked the night before. "Jessie Martin, nine, and her father Brian were camping in the mountains a month ago, Jessie fell down an old mine shaft, and died. Brian couldn't get her out and staggered down the mountain to get help, when they went back up to retrieve the body he couldn't find where it was ,and the search party had to come down without the body. I Did a little digging and found out Brian was having a custody battle with his soon to be ex wife and had been drinking a lot lately. He was bounced twice the week before for drunk and disorderly."

"That kind of explains the camping in the mountains and the distressing death , there's no telling how long she suffered down there. Can we talk to Brian and get some kind of idea where to start?"  
"It turns out Brian was so overcome with grief and guilt, he killed him self with his 45. Jessie's body is yet to be recovered."  
"Crap. Dean you think its Jessie doing this haunting?"  
"Man it makes sense. All we have to do is find the body that her father, who was there, and a group of cops and rangers couldn't find."  
"That will be the hard part."  
"So, are we ready to go camping?"  
"Ah, I hate camping." Sam groaned.  
"Me to. Do you want to get the room booked for a few more days and I will get the gear organized?"  
"Ok. Don't forget the food Dean."  
"I'm on it."

Dean jumped in the Impala and went to a store and picked up some food that could be eaten whilst camping and some other supplies he thought they might need. When he got back he went straight to the trunk and packed two bags ready to get going. Sam came out and helped Dean finish off and they drove toward the mountains.

Dean stopped at the rangers station and got a map of the area and a camping permit, then drove them to a parking lot further into the mountains, and parked in the empty parking lot, getting out and pulling on cold weather coats. It was pretty cold being December, not the normal weather for camping, only real camping enthusiasts came out at this time of year or crazy people Sam mused.

Dean gave Sam a bag then locked the Impala up securely before pulling the map out and showing Sam where he thought they should start. Sam noticed it was inside an area circled with red pen. "What's with the line?"  
"Ranger marked it for me. Told me it's a dangerous area with old mine shafts."  
"Exactly where we need to go."  
" That's it Sammy."  
"It's a pretty big area."  
"Ten square miles or so, but better than covering the whole of the mountains."  
" Ok lets get going." Sam moved to walk off.  
"Just a second , Sam."

Sam stepped back to Dean and looked down at him. "Yeah?" Dean pulled Sam into a kiss and when he pulled back Sam said softly . " Dean you just kissed me in public". Dean gave Sam a pair of thin thermal gloves and helped him pull them on, then gave him a long iron pole that he could use as a walking stick if he choose to.  
"Its hardly in public Sam. The only idiots out here are us and Bigfoot."  
"And the spirit of a little girl." "Yeah that to."

Sam kissed Dean back and as he was kissing him back Dean wrapped a piece of red cloth around his neck and tied it off under his chin. " I know its kids it wants, but we're walking into her lair Sammy, we cant take any chances."  
"Thanks Dean, good idea." Sam took the other piece of cloth Dean held and tied it around Dean's neck.

Dean pulled a thin, black woolen toboggan down his head ,down over his ears ,while Sam worked on tying it off, then pushed one onto Sam's head, and pulled it down as well. Sam leaned forward and caught Dean's face up and kissed him deep and long taking his breath away before stepping back, shouldered his bag, and they set off.

The brothers had to walk eight miles before they got to the place they wanted to start then pulled out flashlights and started checking shaft holes. At the first hole Sam looked down with his flashlight then shook his head to Dean, indicating no sigh of Jessie or her bones. Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a can of spray paint and an EMF meter and threw the paint can to Sam.

Sam caught it and nodded his head, he understood what Dean wanted to do. He shook the can, uncapped it and painted a dot next to the hole. Sam noticed the paint was fluorescent so it would show up at night under flashlight as well as during the day. Sam had to credit his brother with the good idea and moved to him and hugged him around the hips as they walked to the next hole. Sam looked down with his light and Dean moved off to do another hole, his own can at the ready.

Sam and Dean searched the area, Dean stopping every now, and again to mark the area that they had covered on the map. It was very cold but there was no snow. It was a long cold afternoon of walking and marking and Sam was glad Dean had thought of the gloves and hats because every now and again he had to stop and rub his arms warm. At least they were moving frequently to keep the blood flowing, just not fast enough to keep it doing all the warming. Dean stopped Sam several times handing him, energy bars, and once with a flask for a nip of whiskey.

When it was almost dark and getting to dangerous to carry on, they found two rocks side by side with an overhanging tree that provided a natural shelter. After putting a ring of salt around the area, Dean gathered wood for a fire and rocks to make sure the wood wouldn't roll out of the fireplace and while he built it, Sam found water to boil for coffee.

Dean found a fairly smooth log for them to sit on while he cooked the food and Sam was pleasantly surprised by how good it tasted. Dean had bought hot dog sausages and buns and cooked them on the fire, even pulling out little sachets of ketchup, for them.

After diner Sam produced the lotion and rubbed Dean's arm. "You really are serious about looking after this aren't you?" Dean was surprised Sam had bothered to bring the lotion on the hunt.  
"I said I was Dean and I meant it." Dean walked around the campsite making sure it was secure and the salt line unbroken before they settled down in front of the fire talking softly, kissing and enjoying the quiet by the fire.

Dean pulled out a bag of marshmallows and at first they had fun trying to knock each others into the fire and other silly things but after Dean decided to lick one of the marshmallows out of Sam's mouth they ended up kissing the sticky food out of each others mouths. Dean pulled the double sleeping bag out and they striped out of their boots ,coats and jeans and lay down zipping themselves in for the night ,cuddling up for sleep and warmth. They slept surprisingly well for a couple of guys that really didn't like camping to much, locked into a tight sleeping bag.

In the morning Sam woke to the smell of coffee and found Dean sitting in front of the fire drinking coffee and studying the map. "Hey babe". Sam pulled on his clothes and walked over and sat on Dean's knee and kissed him good morning.  
"Morning Sammy, get this into you." Dean handed Sam a coffee, a plate of food and a kiss. Sam sat and ate while Dean packed up the camp site leaving the fire until last.

They strode off again to where they had left off and started marking off holes. It was a long boring process, like it had been the day before. Sam was glad again it wasn't snowing but it was cold enough to make them stop several times to stomp their feet, eat energy bars and take nips from the flask. By lunchtime Sam could see Dean starting to get frustrated as the day dragged on with no luck. They stopped for a quick lunch, Sam trying to calm Dean ,and encourage him on.

At four o clock Sam finally found some clothes and bones at the bottom of a long shaft, overgrown with bracken he called Dean over, and the EMF meter lit up when Dean turned it on. The hair and clothes were a match, with what they knew about Jessie ,and it looked as though some animals had been down there recently. Dean studied the bones carefully with his flash light , some of them looked sharp like they had snapped on impact when she fell. There were some marks on the sides of the hole where she had tried to climb out , making Dean feel sick to his stomach.

Dean sighed and they pulled the bracken back and poured salt and lighter fluid down. Dean was lighting a book of matches when Jessie's spirit made an appearance but was held back by the red cloths, salt and iron and Dean managed to light the hole before she had time to do anything to them. Dean stood and watched the flames burn and Sam slung and arm around him trying to give him support as this was the part of the job both of them didn't like, the aftermath of what had happened to the victim.

Dean slowly pushed dirt into the hole with his fold out shovel until it was full and they packed up the gear and started the long trek back to the car. Sam noted by the set of Deans shoulders as he plodded along in front of him, that he felt for the little girl,and how she must have suffered. "That's got to be the easiest hunt we have done in a long time." Sam commented as they neared the area of the parking lot.

Dean frowned back at him. "Well, I mean we weren't injured and we did find the body even though the ranges and cops couldn't. Ok we did have to 'camp' for one night but it wasn't all that bad, nice and warm in fact." Dean turned his face to Sam's, this time with a slight smile, he had to agree with him on the points he made .The only bad thing about the hunt was that it had involved the sprit of a girl who had died in a terrible way because of what her father did.

Once they had packed the gear away they climbed in and started the Impala letting the car warm up and the heater start to warm the car before driving back toward town. "Let's stop for a drink on the way back to the Motel." Sam suggested.  
"You sure?" Dean had stopped going out for drinks as much since they had deepened their relationship, only going to hustle pool for money or get information.  
"Yeah, I just feel like a drink and our room has no bar fridge. So we have to stop and get some any way."  
"Ha! Our room doesn't have any room but ok . We can stop". Dean found the closest bar to the motel and they went inside out of the cold.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Possessive

Disclaimers see Chapter 1

Chapter 14 Possessive

The bar was busier than they expected, because of the winter fair in the neighboring town, but they found a table in the corner out of the way and Dean noticed they had a pool room with six pool tables all with games in progress. They could use some cash so Dean had a drink with Sam then suggested he order some food while he went and played a couple of quick games for some cash.

Sam had noticed the bar food menu as well and had been checking it out as they drank their beers. "Order me some steak sandwiches Sammy; I'll be back in a flash."  
"Sure thing Dean, play nice."  
"I will". Dean brushed past Sam's back and headed for the pool room. Sam went to the bar to order the food and as he waited for service, a young woman smiled at him from down the bar. Sam smiled back politely and tried to catch the eye of the barman, but wasn't having much luck.

The woman down the bar kept smiling and slid slowly down the bar towards him. "Hello big boy" She was obviously drunk, so Sam gave her a small smile, trying not be rude,and walk away like he wanted to. She leaned closer to Sam just as the barman stopped to take his order. Sam took a step away from her and placed the order, getting two beers for him, and Dean while he was there.

As the barman placed the beers on the bar, the woman put her hand up as if to take one. "One of those for me?" She asked with a slight slur.  
"Ah no, I'm here with someone." Sam took the drinks and moved off, but unfortunately the woman followed him to the table and sat in Dean's seat. '_She's as bold as brass this one_' thought Sam '_trust me to get a live one. Dean will laugh his ass off_.'  
"So handsome, where's your date?"  
"Around" Sam didn't want to encourage this woman to hang around.

Sam actually had to pull Dean's beer back, as she was running a finger up and down the glass, and it was in danger of being spilt. "Are you sure you're with someone? I could keep you company."  
"Aren't you here with someone?"  
"He's playing with his buddy's, I'm so sick of waiting around. I wanna have fun." Oh. oh Sam could smell trouble, this was someone's girlfriend wandering off. Where was Dean when he needed him? Sam moved away slightly more and tried to seem not interested, without being outright rude.

"I'm Samantha by the way." She reached out and plucked up Sam's hand and shock it sloppily . 'Oh Christ , I had to get some one with the same name as me . Dean's never gonna let this one go' Sam thought wildly as Samantha ratted on and on, then started moving the chair getting closer to Sam, as she did. Sam tried to feign interest in the big screen TV where a football game was playing , but she slid up to his side just touching against him where he could smell her cheap perfume, and the heavy small of alcohol emitting from her.

Sam stepped away from her again, taking a swig from his beer ,with a gulp and looking towards the pool room with hope that Dean would come out of the door. But there was no sign of him and he had to put up with Samantha babbling on about what kind of drinks she liked,Sam thought she was hoping to score one off him,but he showed as little interest as possible.

Sam was just thinking he might have to be rude and tell her to go away,when Dean showed up. Dean walked up and stood next to Sam, his eyebrow going up, as to Sam's company at the table. Brunette, Sam's normal type, but big busted and a very full figure , add to that the fact she looked like a very forward type girl , and it had Dean scratching the back of his head in amusement. From the look on Sam's face she had latched onto him and Sam wasn't happy.

Sam passed Dean his beer and Dean took a drink then quietly showed Sam a bundle of money under the table. "Like taking candy from a baby in there. When's the food coming?"  
"Ah soon, I hope." Dean breathed in Sam's ear.  
"Who's your friend?"  
"No idea, save me please." he sighed back.

Dean turned and looked at Samantha and gave her a 'what the hell are you doing here' look. She didn't seem discouraged unfortunately; in fact she seemed happy to see two guys to play with. "Hey there, you with tall dark and handsome?" Dean was saved from answering when a man not quite as tall as the woman came to the table and slung his arm around the woman possessively.  
"What are you doing over here with these jerks, Samantha?" Dean's eyebrow arched at Sam, at the name,and a small smile graced his lips.  
"Nothing Hank. You left me alone, I was bored and these guys were showing me a good time."  
"Well you can get away from them and come with me, keep away from these creeps." Hank pulled Samantha away rather roughly by the arm. "Leave my girl alone or I'll end you." He directed at Dean as they walked away.

"Wow nice. He was a bit possessive."  
"He was probably pissed I beat him at pool as well."  
"Not his night."  
"I'll say." The food arrived and the guys tucked in ,enjoying the food and the atmosphere now they were alone again.

After they finished Sam went to the bar for more drinks, only to have Samantha standing at the bar smiling at him again. Samantha moved closer to Sam and actually rubbed her arm up Sam's, luckily the beers came and Sam picked them up and moved back to the table glancing over his shoulder as he walked off."I can't believe that."  
"What?"  
"That chick, tied to hit on me again at the bar." Dean turned and saw Samantha watching them and even waved and smiled when she saw them looking.  
"That is unbelievable. You want me to hold your hand or give you a hug or something, she might get the hint." Sam was taken aback by Dean's offer in front of a full bar.  
"You would really do that?"  
"Probably not, but I thought I should offer."  
"She will go away, I hope." They drank their beers, purposely keeping their eyes away from the bar.

They decided on one more beer and Dean went to the bar to get them. Samantha slid up to the bar after he had been standing there a few minutes and brushed her arm across Dean's. "You just wont take a hint will you?" Dean asked. Hank walked up and grabbed Samantha roughly by the arm.  
"Keep away from my girl,asshole" he snarled at Dean. Dean couldn't believe the idiocy of the guy, he would have been a foot shorter than Dean and Dean felt he would have fifty pounds on the guy, apart from the fact he wanted to fight over a girl Dean wanted no part of.

Another man came up next to Hank as Hank took a step toward Dean, as if to punch him, and pulled Hank back and said rather loudly "Hank,one more bar fight and the sheriff will lock you up you know that. Take it outside."  
"Yeah,you and me outside." Hank pointed to Dean aggressively.  
"I'm not gonna fight you over your girl. I'm not interested."  
"Hank just leave it".  
"If I leave it, those guys will try hitting on Samantha again. I'm not having some jerks picking up my girl."  
"What guys?"  
"Him and his _boyfriend._" Hank pointed his chin in Sam's direction, who was just visible through the other people gathered at the bar.  
"How many times do I have to say,we're not interested. We just came in for a drink." Dean was getting pissed at the way they were talking about him and Sam.  
"See Hank, their only interested in each other."  
"What ?" Hanks friend lowered his voice but Dean still heard him.  
"They're gay Hank, no threat to you." Hank still looked like he wanted a fight and Samantha wasn't helping by standing closer to Dean.  
"Think about your family, Hank. You go to jail, who will support your kids? Guys like _those_ don't care about your family,they will never even have one." Hanks friend was talking low and fast, as if to convince his friend, but now Dean felt like punching both of them. Hank look unconvinced but grabbed Samantha by the arm and dragged her away, leaving Dean standing there with his hands fisted. The guy was a prick clearly, but he had said something that Dean had never thought about.

Him being with Sam meant Sam would never have kids. Sam had clearly wanted that at some stage, since he had been with Jessica before she died. Was he holding Sam back from having what he wanted? Dean had all he wanted, he had his family and that was all he cared about. The stupid guy had given Dean something to worry about after he had just stopped worrying. Dean took the drinks back to the table, but didn't say anything to Sam, there had been to many people between their table and the bar for him to have seen the exchange and Dean felt he didn't need to know.

They drank their drinks and got up to leave, Sam couldn't help but notice how much quieter Dean had been since he had bought the last round of drinks. Had something happened? As they approached the Impala ,Sam turned toward Dean "Dean are you ok?" Sam didn't get an answer as strong lights shone in his eyes, momentarily blinding him, and he was pushed down onto the grass median strip off the road. Sam looked up to see a car rush by him very close and felt Dean's body hard on top of him and a grunt of pain.

He got his breath back as Dean pulled him to his feet. Dean's hands brushed him off as he struggled to work out what had happened, it had all been so quick. "Dean what ...what happened?"  
"Looks like Hank wasn't ready to let it go just yet. I knew he was the jealous type."  
"That was Hank?"  
"Ah huh".  
"Thanks Dean for pushing me out of the way."  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah".  
"Ok. Lets go, before Hank comes back."  
"Good Idea".

Back at the motel, Dean let Sam in first then quickly gathered up clothes for a shower. Sam heard the water running and noticed the bathroom door was shut, something neither of them did these days. Sam grabbed his shaving bag and walked into the bathroom and stood at the sink brushing his teeth. Sam watched his brother in the reflection of the shower, something was off about him but he couldn't pick it. He was standing stiffer and tenser than Sam had seen for a while. Something caught the corner of Sam's eye and he looked down on the floor of the shower to see blood there.

His eyes went to Deans jeans lying on the floor as he turned from the mirror, there was blood on them. Sam picked up the jeans to see cuts in both legs and a small first aid kit buried underneath. Sam stepped closer to the shower and looked down to the floor to see where the blood was coming from, Dean's legs. There were straight cuts across his calves, and blood was slowly leaking down his legs to the floor and there were fair sized red and blue bruises there. Sam went out to the car,pulling out the larger of their first aid kits,and bought it back inside opening it and placing it on the bed along with two clean towels.

When he went back into the bathroom Dean was stepping into some boxers and Sam waited until he had a T shirt on, before stepping up to him,and taking him by the hand and pulling him with him to the bedroom. "Did you really think I wouldn't see Dean?"  
"See what?"  
"Your legs, damn it".  
"It's no big deal Sammy. Ill just slap a plaster on it. I'm ok really."  
"You were hit by a car Dean.I will see about that."

Sam sat Dean on the bed, then rolled him to his stomach, pushing him so he was lying down. Sam inspected the cuts, one was slightly deeper than the other and he stuck a large plaster with a gauze pad to the smaller one,after cleaning them thoroughly, using the towels. The other would need stitches, so Sam made ready with the needle. "Not stitches?"  
"Just a couple".  
"Don't worry about it, just stick a plaster on it."  
"Dean." was all Sam said. He gave Dean the look that said he was getting these one way or another so Dean laid back down tiredly and let Sam get it over with.

Sam put five small stitches in, covered it up ,and then pulled Dean up to sitting against the headboard where he checked Dean over. The only other injuries were a graze on his left palm which Sam cleaned with antiseptic. "Don't hide stuff like this again Dean." Sam was slightly pissed at Dean for not telling him he was injured but he scrunched two packs of instant ice and placed them behind Dean's calves.  
"I honestly didn't think it was worth worrying about Sammy."  
"Just get some rest. I'm going in for a shower." By the time Sam got back from the shower Dean was curled up asleep, the alcohol having lulled him off after not having it much lately. Sam cuddled up behind Dean and fell to sleep, after removing the ice,still feeling slightly pissed off.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Meditation

Disclaimers see Chapter 1

Chapter 15 Meditation

The next morning Dean woke to Sam talking in the bathroom,he gathered he was talking on the phone, as he was speaking to low for Dean to hear what he was saying. Dean realized it wasn't Sam talking on the phone that had woken him, but the ice that Sam must have placed on his calves. A few minutes later Sam came out with Dean's phone fully dressed. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"  
"Ok. You?"  
"Not bad for such a tiny bed."  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"Bobby. He has a job for us two states over, it's kind of urgent. Wants us there asap."  
"Good old Bobby. I'll get ready."

Dean stood slowly, throwing the ice packs off,and went to his bag to get clothes out but stopped and went back to Sam and kissed him for the first time that day. Sam was a bit stiff with Dean at first but then softened and pulled Dean in closer. Dean was enjoying the kiss and would have liked to go further but knew they had to be on the road so he stopped and went and gathered his things and got ready.

Once on the road, Dean's thoughts turned to what happened the night before at the bar, and he was soon worrying his bottom lip with his teeth and thinking hard about what their relationship was going to do to Sam. He wondered if Sam ever thought about what he was losing by being with Dean. He knew he should ask Sam about it after having such a deep and meaningful conversation about just this sort of thing but if he talked to him about it Sam might see what he was giving up and want to quit being together.

Dean didn't want to be selfish, he never was as a rule, but he resolved to talk to Sam after this job was done, no matter what the consequences meant to him, Sam's happiness was the most important thing to him. They drove through the day in relative silence, only stopping for gas and food on the go, and made good time getting there just before dark. Sam had noticed Dean's brooding attitude during the day but decided to give his brother some time and space.

They had talked about Dean coming to him with his problems,not worrying so much but it was a bad habit to break, and Sam knew that Dean being the older brother gave him the right to worry a bit. "So this guy called Bobby and says his house is possessed?" Dean's voice broke through Sam's thoughts.  
"Well his name is Mark Lowenstein and Bobby knew his brother John, who was a hunter until he flipped out after doing one too many hunts. He started dabbling in the dark stuff summoning demons and bad spirits, at first Mark thought he was trying to kill them but it turned out he was trying to find out how to become one."

"John died almost month ago but the place has been getting blown around by strange winds, things moving on their own, howling noises above the house at night driving him crazy. Stones and hail fall from the sky as well,big enough to leave holes in the roof. Guys getting pretty desperate, according to Bobby three hunters have been there looking for the altar to try to fix this, no one has found it yet. Bobby recommended you as the best tracker he knows." Sam continued.  
"That's awfully nice of him" Dean said sarcastically.  
"Dean it's a compliment, just take it for once."  
"So what? He was trying to summon a Demon but what it didn't work instead the house is hunted?"  
"Looks like it, we just need to find the altar, or what ever he was using and destroy it, so a nice quick one for a change."  
"Pity that's never true." Dean grumbled. Sam was about to answer back when he noticed Dean's negative attitude that whole day. He opened his mouth to say something pertaining to it when, Dean slowed the car, and pulled up to a brass gate with a security speaker box.

Dean turned to raise his eyebrows at Sam then wound down the window and pressed the button. "Hello, we are here to see Mark Lowenstein ."  
"Whom may I tell the doctor is calling?" said a male voice."Dean and Sam Winchester. We have been asked to come by Bobby Singer."  
"I will let the doctor know. One moment please." Dean turned to Sam and said in his most snobby voice.  
"Ask the good doctor if he would like the special, one exorcism for the price of two."  
"Very funny ,Dean". The gates swung open and Dean drove through and up along the drive to a very large old style home.

They both noticed the sudden weather change as they got closer to the house, wind rain and hail squalling around. Dean whistled appreciatively at the house "Wow the doc must be very good at what he does." As they got out of the car, a shortish guy in his mid forty's came down the stairs,and greeted them.  
"Dean, Sam glad to meet you" They shook hands all round. "Bobby had some nice things to say about you. Thanks for getting out here so quick. Do you want to bring your bags in? You are welcome to stay here while you work, there's plenty of room.  
"Thanks Mr Lowenstein." Sam spoke to him while Dean got the bags out.  
"Mark, please."  
"Thanks Mark. We hope we can fix this up for you as soon as possible."  
"That would be great, it's really interrupted things around here, and it would be great to get back to normal."  
"We will see what we can do." Sam turned to Dean, to see him looking up at the sky. Sam looked up too and saw immediately what Dean was looking at, the clouds were moving in a perfect circle above the house.  
"You feel that Sammy?" Dean asked softly.  
"What is it, do you think?"  
"I hear knocking at the front door, someone wants in."

Mark showed them inside and set them up in a room each, the rooms each having a four poster queen bed, and Sam noticed Dean looked at his with distain. Dean dropped his bag just inside the door to his room and Sam placed his on the end of the bed in his. Mark took the boys and showed them John's room, both noticing it was plain, and much the same as the rooms they were staying in.

Dean checked the closet but there was nothing to see, John clearly kept his hunting stuff somewhere else. Mark gave them a quick tour of the place so they wouldn't get lost then showed them down to the cellars, where he told them,John would go for hours at a time. It was there that Mark felt John had a secret area where he delved into the black arts but he had never found it and nether had the other hunters.

The cellar was as large as the full width of the house,with large hebel walls ,the entrance to a secret room could be anywhere. It was one of the most neat and formal looking cellars they had ever been in. With a neat row of small wine barrels along one wall and rows of neatly shelved bottles, it could have been an actual winery, not just a boys inspected the area slowly checking the floor for drag marks, then went out to the car for equipment. On the way back, Dean hung a charm around Marks neck to ward of possession, and made sure Sam had one as well and Sam hung one from his neck. Mark left them to it and they went back to the cellar, Sam pulling out the EMF meter out, and scanned the room slowly, Dean used the video camera, looking for spots or flares.

After an hour of searching, Sam was ready to give up, and take a break when he looked down the other end of the cellar to see Dean, sitting cross legged on the floor facing a wall. Sam walked up behind him and Dean held up a hand to stop him walking closer without turning around, so Sam moved to the side, and leaned over seeing Dean had his eyes shut and was breathing deeply. He looked for all the world to Sam like he was meditating. After a few minutes, Dean slowly got to his feet, eyes still closed and moved to a place on the wall and put his hand on the brick opened his eyes and then pulled a black marker from his pocket a drew a small x.

Dean stepped back and raised the video camera and Sam moved in to look through the LCD display over Dean's shoulder. Sam couldn't see anything unusual in the display, but Dean flicked it over to night vision and inspected the area again. Dean was intent and concentrated so Sam stood and watched not sure what Dean was expecting to find. Dean turned and grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him over so he could see the display.

Dean pointed to a tiny dot that was glowing on the screen, when they looked at it without the camera it was tiny and red in colour. Dean drew a circle around it with the marker; it was about 10 inches from the x he had drawn and Dean bent down and sniffed it. "What is it blood you think?"  
"No. Not blood, can you look around for any more? I need to get something from the trunk." Dean handed Sam the camera then was striding for the stairs, leaving Sam to search for more using the cameras night vision, and his eyes.

Dean was back a few minutes later with a spray bottle of what looked like water,a small sledge hammer,and his night vision goggles that he had 'acquired' from the back of a SWAT van. Dean sprayed the wall between his x and the circle with the spray bottle and there was a very faint smell of rotten eggs for a moment. Dean smiled and raised his eyebrows at Sam and put on the night vision goggles.

With them on, Dean could see the dot standing out like mad,and a light line around one of the blocks toward the floor. Dean took out his marker and drew around the brick. "Dean, what you think that's it?" Dean gave Sam the goggles so he could look for himself. Sam saw the line it looked like a light scuff line, very hard to see even with the right equipment, Sam was surprised and it showed when he looked at Dean.  
"Its pretty small, you sure this is it ?"  
"Pretty sure yeah."  
"What's the red dot?"  
"Melted sulfur, when sulfur melts it goes red. I would say Johnny's been mixing it up with what looks like Infa red paint."  
"You're kidding?"  
"Nope, that's why it's been so hard to find."

Sam was amazed at Dean's logic and very surprised they had found it at all let alone so quick. "How did you find it Dean ? What was with the meditation?"  
"Ah,you picked that up."  
"Kind of hard to miss."  
"Just something I picked up."  
"While I was away at school?" Dean could see Sam wasn't going to let it drop so he decided to elaborate.  
"No,when I was fourteen dad had this voodoo woman throwing around some bad spells around in New Orleans, but in New Orleans in was like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. Dad had no clue on how to hone in on her so Bobby,I think,put dad onto a Voodoo Mambo and we went for a visit. Dad wanted backup,since he didn't trust voodoo as far as he could throw it ,so I got taken to see her. She taught dad how to sit and focus to determine the direction of the evil, but you know dad, he wanted something like a EMF or changing color smoke. The meditation was a little to out there for him, I'm sure it went in one ear and out the other."

"So you took it in."  
"She made us both sit while she taught us,so yeah it stuck, probably because my brain was young and pretty open to anything at that point."  
"So did dad find the voodoo woman?"  
"No,that was me." Sam laughed.  
"Dad must have been pissed. Did he even try the meditation?"  
"No just grizzled about her being a crack pot." Sam grinned as he pictured their dad being taught meditation to help with a hunt. The guy had no patience so it was hard to do, but he could see Dean picking it up as quickly as he picked up everything else.

"So what's next?"  
"Shall we ask or just punch a hole?" Dean held up the small sledge hammer.  
"Since when do you ask? He asked us to do the job so lets do it". Sam grabbed the gear and pulled it out of the way, Dean drew the hammer back,and looked up at Sam with his eyebrows raised.

Sam nodded and Dean hit the middle of the hebel block twice before some of the surrounding glue fell out. Dean leaned down and picked up a piece, rubbing it between his fingers "Putty, he took pains to keep people out that's for sure." Dean hit the block again, more putty falling to the ground,then at one end then the other and then one end of the block swung out slightly.

Dean pulled the block out so that it looked like a door and examined where it meet the brick, there was a fancy looking ball pivot joint between the blocks. Dean raised his face up to Sam who was kneeling down looking in, "Yahtzee".  
"Bobby was right, you are part bloodhound. That was friggin amazing."  
"Hey! You calling me a dog?"  
"No, you would be a dawg , and my dawg at that." The smell of sulfur was starting to drift out to them through the open block. "We going in for a look?"  
"First things first." Dean grabbed a log from the pile of wood near the back entrance and used it to chock the block open, there was no way that was shutting on them, while they were in there.

TBC

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review. For anyone who wants to know- **Mambo** is the term for a female High Priest in the Voodoo religion in Haiti.

Hey I saw the teaser for Episode 11- Bummer we have to wait to 1/21/2010 to see it!


	16. Chapter 16 Fumes

Disclaimers see Chapter 1

Chapter 16 Fumes

Dean pulled out the two red cloths they had used in the mountains, from the bag ,and put one around his face and handed the other to Sam. Dean put the night vision goggles on and took the water bottle and crawled into the hole. The fit was tight as Dean crawled through the tunnel, heble on all sides. There were drag marks both could see but some slight light Infa red marks as well.

After about forty feet, Dean dropped down as the floor went down, and the ceiling became higher, entering the room or chamber that John had used. Dean stood and pulled Sam out and helped him stand,Sam didn't have much room as it was fairly short, and Deans head brushed the ceiling in places as it was rough brick all around.

In the corner stood a metal trunk, Dean opened it to find standard hunting gear, most of it rusted, due to the proximity to the sulfur. Dean stalked around the room examining the areas where the walls meet before turning to Sam. "Well it looks like the tunnel was added later, probably by John, but the rooms been here a while, maybe since the house was built. There's an old access point, that someone blocked it off at some point, and John found the room and made the tunnel. The room may have been on an old set of plans or he could have found it by accident."

With the goggles Dean could see symbols and insignias all over the walls. "Johnny's been a busy boy." Dean handed Sam the goggles and Sam looked at the walls while Dean looked at the altar. Dean found a large archaic looking black book, amongst the evil looking objects, open at a page with the heading of Amaymon. " Well I see why Johnny had trouble with his demon controlling. It says here that Amaymon, the demon he was trying to summon, is a Prince of Hell. Yummy."

" And a curious characteristic of this Spirit is shown during the Evocation of Asmodai to visible appearance, when the Exorcist must stand upright with his Cap or Headdress removed in a show of respect; for if he does not it is Amaymon who will deceive him and doom all his work." Dean stopped reading from the book and flicked his gaze to Sam. "Sound's like he's got great people skills."

"There's heap of what looks like Egyptian here, looks like he was trying to translate as he was going along. Not to bright." Dean showed the papers to Sam who nodded his agreement.  
"Well what do you want to do? Burn the altar and the book but what about the walls?"  
"I think this room may have been used to make wine at some point, hence the drain." Dean pointed to a drain in the floor. "We can burn the book and smash the altar and burn it but the walls are going to take something else."  
"What do you mean?"  
Dean raised the spray bottle and spayed the bottle once, letting a fine mist float down, and sizzle as it hit the wall.

Fumes came off the wall making them push their cloths harder across their noses. "John has manipulated the sulfur to the point it's probably very close to sulfur dioxide. If we spray it with holy water, we are going to get sulfuric gas,and sulfur dioxide is associated with increased respiratory symptoms and disease, difficulty in breathing, and premature death. So we are going to need some safety gear to spray this out, then paint protection symbols over the top."  
"I get it. Where did you learn so much about sulfur, anyway?"  
"Gym and science classes were about the only ones that made sense to me, Sammy."  
"So if you know about sulfurs structure you know …"  
"Sulfur dioxide is toxic in large amounts. It or its conjugate base bisulfite is produced biologically as an intermediate in both sulfate-reducing organisms and in sulfur oxidizing bacteria as well." Dean scratched the back of his head, embarrassed he had been able to recite,word for word, what he had learned in his last year of high school.  
"Not _exactly_ what I was going to say but along the same lines." Sam showed his amusement at Dean's knowledge with a smile. He would store this away for the next time Dean called him a geek.  
"Well whatever, John just lined his walls with fertilizer ,and we all know how dangerous that can be."  
"Explosive when mixed with the wrong thing."  
"Yep, well let's get out of here and get what we need to finish this."

Dean drove down to the only store in the area that was open at that time of night, with hardware supplies to get what they would need to finish the job. Sam stayed and explained to Mark what they had found and what they were going to do and set the area up for the job, making sure to salt around the tunnel entrance, and all walls of the small room and the cellar.

When Dean arrived back, Sam wasn't pleased to find Dean had only been able to score one hazmat suit, and one pair of safety goggles and mask, all medium sized, so there was no way Sam would be doing the clean up. Sam got buckets of water and made holy water for Dean. Dean looked quite a sight dressed in protective suit, goggles mask and gloves all too small for him and rubber boots that fit with a squeeze.

Dean took the water into the chamber and started work, using the holy water mixed with road salt he had bought, and made a thin paste that he spread on the walls with steel wool. Sam was concerned about the suit being to small for Dean that it may leave areas exposed to the acid, so he sat outside the opening calling down to Dean every now, and again to make sure he was ok.

Mark came out and sat with Sam while he waited. "I thought you guys worked as a team?"  
"We could only get one suit so Dean's doing the job this time."  
"Does he know what he's doing?"  
"You've got the best possible person doing the job for you Mark."  
"It shows, I guess, in how quick he found the thing. I never would have guessed. The other hunters went over that wall with a fine tooth comb." Mark shook his head then turned to Sam "You're close to you're brother, hey?"  
"Very".  
"I noticed."  
"What kind of Doctor are you again?"  
"Psychiatrist does it show?"  
"Not much."

"Ha ,well I wouldn't have to be a psychiatrist to see how close you two are. My brother and I were very close, even with him hunting. In fact I felt a lot safer with him out there doing the job you know?"  
"Yeah the same thing happened to me I went away to school, I hated leaving him but at the same time, I felt safer knowing he was out there doing the job."  
"It hurt when I saw John start to go the wrong way. He had a seizure, kind of like an overload of power to his brain and was catatonic for the last week before he died."  
"I'm sorry. It must have been difficult for you."  
"It was hard; I would do anything for him you know. Its hard being a brother and trying be there for them even when times are tough. This house was our parents and they willed it to me because they didn't like John's lifestyle. They left him some shares and things but it's not the same, you know?" Sam nodded.  
"I would do any thing for Dean."  
"He knows that right? You guys talk to each other?"  
"Yeah we do."

* * *

Dean worked away spreading the paste on the walls, even scrubbing it into the surface a bit with the wool. He checked the wall through the goggles to see the Infa red paint was breaking down with the mixed sulfur, so this mixture would do the job. Dean was starting to work up a sweat under all the plastic and the smell of sulfur was getting stronger ,an indication some was getting in through the much too small mask.

Dean worked faster in the hope of getting this done before it got too much for him; the tightness of the straps were already starting to feel sore and chafing him. Dean felt his eyes water as the wall reacted to the holy water ,salt paste and steel wool, steam and smoke billowing around. This kind of work was more physical than mental for Dean and left his brain free to whirl around thinking about Sam and what he wanted out of life. He churned it around so much it was starting to annoy him, so he hummed Metallica songs to shut his brain up.

* * *

"I get the feeling he has something on his mind." Mark continued.  
"You get that from the short time we have known you?"  
"Yeah. I think it might be a brother thing rather than a psychiatry thing."  
"Actually it's only been since last night, we went out for drinks, and when we came home he was quieter than normal and different today."  
"Maybe you need to talk to him."  
"I just …I don't want to ruin things, you know. I want him to come to me when he needs to." Sam didn't know why he was talking to Mark but it felt good to get it off his chest and he realized he really did need to talk to his brother, if only to reassure him what they talked about at Christmas.  
"Your brother seems like he worries a lot about you, maybe he is trying to protect you from something."  
"I don't know but I will talk to him as soon as I can. Thanks for talking with me."  
"It's the least I can do since you guys are cleaning my house up." Sam was about to respond when he heard banging and thumping came out of the tunnel entrance.

Sam called to Dean,only to have smoke and steam come out of the tunnel, and he ran around and opened a door and some windows to let it out. He ran back to the entrance determined to go in and get his brother no matter what, when Dean came falling out off the hole. Dean landed on his hands and knees, panting for breath like he had been running, coughing and retching. Sam pulled the mask off Dean, alarmed at his red face and the sweat that was running freely down it.

Dean took some time to get his breath back and Sam and Mark were both worried by the time he sat back and looked back at them. "You ok, Dean?" Sam crouched down next to Dean with his hand on his shoulder.  
"Been better Sammy. Its pretty nasty stuff but it's working.I just hit a bad patch is all." Dean was slightly short of breath as he spoke. Sam wiped Dean's face with a towel and gave him some water to drink.

Dean stood up slowly and shakily and picked up his safety mask and a cloth and wiped the mask out and adjusted the strap that went around his head, then picked up the goggles and did the same. "You're not going back in there?"  
"Jobs not finished Sammy. I will just have to take a few breaks."  
"I will be making sure you do Dean, every five minutes no longer. I will call down to you, that's the only way you will allowed back in there." Dean nodded slowly and geared back up ,only to have Sam step in front of him, and go over the gear again and tightened all the straps to the point where Dean felt it was lucky he was only going in for five minute periods.

Sam slapped Dean on the shoulder then grabbed his left arm purposefully and put his hand over where Dean's tattoo was through the clothes. He looked up into Dean's eyes, through the goggles, and Dean gave a slight nod back knowing what Sam was trying to say.

Dean crawled back down the tunnel and set to work at quick as possible. After a few minutes, Sam called down to Dean, and he crawled back, taking off his mask for a few moments before crawling back, and resuming work. Dean was called back several more times, each time Sam checking the gear, and holding his arm before letting him go.

Finally, Dean was finished with the walls, and he broke down the altar with the hammer then pondered what to do with the book. It was obviously an evil book meant for summoning demons so it should be destroyed. Dean broke some bricks off the floor of the room then dug down a few feet into the dirt, throwing the book in and sprayed it with lighter fluid, threw in some salt and lit it. Dean knew instantly that something had been done to the book, as it all but exploded, when the book of matches hit it, sending up a thick black plume of smoke, and the flames were a brilliant blue.

Dean ran for the tunnel but before he even took a step, the smoke had found its way through his mask, and was trapped in making him choke on the fumes. Dean had no choice but to pull the mask off as he pushed his way into the tunnel, finding it harder the further he went, the smoke making him retch with its acid smell. By the time he fell out of the hole, Dean was throwing up, whilst trying to get his breath back. Sam grabbed hold of him to pull him up, but Dean grabbed Sam's arm ,and pulled him back along the cellar toward the door indicating with his head to get Mark to follow as well.

By the time Dean had them out the door into the fresh air, at the back of the house, he was seeing black sports across his vision as he continued to cough and retch. Sam pulled the safety gear off him and loosed the suit as much as he could. Sam was even more concerned when he saw Deans nose bleeding freely and gripped Dean by the left forearm right over his ink letting him know he was there for him. Dean went down on his knees, shuddering as he struggled to breathe, he vaguely felt Sam at his shoulder and arm before he face planted into the grass.

TBC

* * *

For anyone interested - Amaymon was in a book of Demons , so the mythology behind it is essentially as it is written.


	17. Chapter 17 Love

Disclaimers see Chapter 1

Chapter 17 Love

Sam paced back and forth across Deans room, steeling glances at his brother as he turned and started to pace again. Dean was lying across the bed that Mark had appointed him,completely out of it. When Dean had passed out earlier, Sam and Mark had carried him up to his room after making sure he was ok, and stripping him of the rest of the safety gear,making sure his nose had stopped bleeding.

Sam stayed for a few minutes to make sure Dean was comfortable, taking off his top layers, then Mark came back in and sat with Dean while Sam went back downstairs and went down the tunne, once the smoke had cleared, and buried what was left of the book and placed the bricks back over the hole. Then he grabbed the white paint Dean had bought and a book he had with protection symbols and drew for an hour, knowing Dean would have done it when he finished, and did some in the tunnel with on his way out.

Sam left the tunnel open to air out and just in case Dean wanted to add any extra protection, but Sam had noticed when they were outside that the clouds, and weather had gone back to normal. Mark had gone off to bed, when Sam assured him things were now ok and he would look after Dean, even though Mark had offered to take him to a hospital or have one of his Doctor friends call over.

Sam checked Dean again going back to pacing not sure what to do. Dean had been out for a while and he was sure he probably had some smoke inhalation as well as the acid he must have breathed in. Dean started to stir just as Sam was starting to worry about wearing a line in Marks carpet.

Sam was at his side in an instant, to see Dean's bloodshot eyes looking back at him. "Dean you ever do that again I'm going to kill you."  
"Nice opening line" Dean rasped "What happened to, are you ok?" Dean's voice was barley a whisper before he coughed roughly onto his hand.

Sam handed Dean an open bottle of water and some pain tablets "Sorry Dean, I was just a bit freaked out. You scared me, again. You're going to have stop doing that before you give me a heart attack."  
"Sorry Sammy, I really had no idea the book was going to do that."  
"Yeah, well like you said earlier, when does a hunt ever go easy for us?" Sam rubbed Deans back as he coughed ,his face going red with the effort.  
"Bucket Sammy" Dean groaned and Sam handed him a trash can.

Dean dry retched, bringing up a small amount of blood, but his stomach settled quickly,and he felt slightly better but his head was banging away making him squeeze his nose with his fingers. Sam made sure Dean had plenty of water then dragged him to the bathroom and stripped the rest of his clothes off for a shower.

Sam pushed Dean under the water, then stripped off and joined Dean in the shower. "Ah Sammy, what about Mark?"  
"Marks asleep and it's more important that you get washed up properly. I'm not leaving you to do this on your own." Sam made sure Dean was washed thoroughly and made him wash his mouth and nose out several times. Sam wasn't surprised that Dean spat black soot out several times and made him rinse until the spit was clear even though he was coughing harshly. They dressed in the sweats Sam had laid out when he was waiting for Dean to wake up.

Sam followed Dean back to his room and fussed over him making sure he had more water. Sam pushed Dean down into the bed and slipped in behind him after taking his sweat pants off. "What about Mark?" Dean's voice was a light painful rasp.  
"I don't think Marks going to care, Dean. Lets just worry about you for now. I can go back to my room later."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. He knows you're injured and would expect me to look after you anyway. Hey is something up? I was meaning to ask you earlier."

Dean looked at Sam, he hated lying to him, he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself just in time. Sam held Deans chin as his other hand rubbed the back of his head softly. "We talked about this Dean; you're going to talk to me when you have something on your mind remember? Please talk to me Dean." Sam gave Dean those huge great doe eyes, a cross between a sad puppy and a lost child, and Dean knew the gig was up, they were impossible to ignore.  
" Sammy, do you want to have kids one day?"

Deans voice was barley a whisper, but Sam couldn't have been more surprised, his mouth opened and closed a few times before he fumbled a reply " I don't know Dean I never thought about it".  
"But you were going to marry Jessica, right?"  
"Yeah I think so, but we never talked about kids."  
"But that would have been the next step right, get married have kids. That's what people do."  
" I never really thought that far ahead. Why do you ask?"

Dean voice was so low that Sam had to lean in to hear. "If we stay together you don't get that. No wife, no two point five kids, no dog, no picket fence." Dean eyes were shiny with held back tears.  
"But Dean I don't want that, I want you. Yeah sure I loved Jessica and we probably would have got married, but who knows about the rest? All I know is that I'm with you and I don't want those other things. Could you imagine having kids with us on the road all the time and with us in danger all the time? It would be a bad situation to be in".  
"Like the way we grew up."  
"I guess. I wouldn't want to do it to anyone else."

Sam looked Dean square in the face ensuring he had Dean's attention . "Besides _you're_ my family Dean, you are all I could possibly want. The love that I had for Jessica and the love I have for you are totally different. There is no contest De, if someone offered me the wife and kids or you I would choose you every time, you knucklehead." Sam kissed Dean softly and kept it up until they were kissing each other hard, wrapped up together.

Dean had to break off to cough; he was still having slight problems breathing. "We ok?" Sam questioned looking into Dean eyes, but he looked down embarrassed.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Sam. I need have a thicker skin and ignore assholes."  
"What assholes?" Damit he had forgotten Sam didn't know.

Dean sighed "At the pub the last night, Hank, and a buddy of his antagonized me when I was getting the drinks."  
" Dean don't worry about pricks like that. We are going to get that, people are stupid and mean and jealous. You can't expect hicks like that to understand real love. Especially when we were getting attention from his girlfriend, his manhood was being challenged."  
"Sorry Sammy, I should have ignored it."  
"Yes you should have and you should have talked to me. I've seen enough assholes to last a lifetime and I know that people like that are not worth worrying about. We could have had a laugh about it and forgotten it." Sam kissed into Dean's mouth softly showing him love and tenderness, then tuned him around so that his arms were locked around him and his lips on his neck as he soothed him to sleep.

They woke in the morning in the same position, Dean stroked Sam's strong arms around him,enjoying the fact his younger brother had looked after him for the night. "Morning De".  
"Morning Sammy."  
"You ok today?"  
"I've got a headache but other than that I'm good."  
"You're throat sounds terrible, but I was talking about what we discussed last night."  
"Yeah I'm good. We've done so much talking lately, I feel like I should be on Dr Phil."

Dean started to cough and Sam rubbed his back. "Ha ,well we could be on Dr Mark." Sam joked. Dean shuddered.  
"No thanks, I'll stick with Dr Sam."  
"Ha, Ha, just make sure you come to me next time, deal?"  
"Deal." Once they were up and dressed Sam made sure Dean had more pain tables and water in him, as he clearly still had a big headache from the night before , he looked pale and moved quite slowly.

They made their way down to the cellar after Dean had been out to the Impala for three bags of cement he had bought the night before to clean up the cellar. Sam tried to help Dean with the lifting but Dean insisted he was ok to do this even though Sam noticed he was breathing heavily just walking in with each bag.

Dean cemented the bricks on the cellar floor up and praised Sam for his art project before running more salt around the walls then backing out of the tunnel and using the rest of the concrete to block up the tunnel ,with some spare bricks, and concreted the hebel permanently back into place after removing the ball joint.

Sam saw Dean wipe a hand across his nose and saw the smear of blood on the back of his hand , but Dean didn't mention it , even though he had coughed quite a bit .Sam gave Dean more painkillers and water , knowing by his frown that the headache was still hanging around, and Dean took them with thanks. Sam handed Dean a towel and watched him dry his sweaty face with concern.

Once they had their belongings and tools packed into the Impala, Mark came to say good bye. "Thanks again guys for all your help. I really appreciate everything you did for me. If you ever need my services just give me a call." He handed Sam a card. "I really mean it, if there is anything I can do, no matter how small" he gave a meaningful glance at Dean.  
"Thanks Mark but I think things will be fine for a while anyway."  
"Glad to hear it." Mark shook Dean's hand and they drove off down the long drive and out the gate.

After an hour on the road they stopped for late breakfast and enjoyed the almost empty diner and some half decent food, which Dean picked at due to his sore throat but once back at the Impala, Dean handed Sam the keys, and slid into Sam's normal seat. Sam raised his eyebrows "Tired?"  
"Headache".

Sam showed his concern with a frown. "I'll be ok Sam, just need a short break don't get used to it." Dean's voice was painfully raspy and he gave Sam a small smile and reached into the glove compartment for some painkillers.  
"How's your throat?" Dean nodded, trust Sam to pick up he was keeping his talking to a minimum, since it felt pretty bad this morning, almost as bad as when he woke up from the accident at the children's home a few months ago. Almost.  
"Sore, but I'll survive."  
"I know you'll survive Dean but do you want to see a doctor? You probably have smoke inhalation and acid burn." Sam noticed Dean had snagged a few Kleenex from the diner and had wiped his nose on the way to the car.  
"I'll be ok Sammy, just need to rest it a bit." Sam put the car in gear and drove off, deciding to get Dean something for his throat as soon as they stopped for the night and he would stop for the night early.

Dean coughed a bit during the morning, trying not to as much as possible because it hurt his throat and head pretty badly. During their late lunch of take away sandwiches next to a small park, Dean had a coughing fit that had him bending over gasping for breath, and left him with a blood nose. Sam felt pretty helpless as he handed Dean tissues and water, ensuring he had more painkillers in him, but not liking how many Dean had already had that day.

Sam stopped for the night at four o'clock, much earlier than normal but Dean was asleep in the passenger seat, and he took advantage of Deans drug induced sleep to sneak out of the car and get a room at a reasonable looking motel. Dean woke when Sam moved the car in front of the room and got out stiffly, helping with the bags. Dean didn't question Sam for stopping early but instead, as tired as he felt he left Sam with the laundry, and took the Impala round the back of the motel and tidied up the trunk and back seat.

Dean saw a bucket and tap next to the back wall of the motel and deciding to push his luck, grabbed a bucket of water and added his own car wash, and cleaned the Impala, dried her and gave her a light wax. It took a while longer than normal with his headache, sore throat and his blood nose had made an unwelcome return, but Dean pushed on knowing he could go in and rest once it was finished.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 Soup

Disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 18 Soup

Sam had finished the washing and came to the door as Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot and walked over to the motel room. Sam pulled Dean inside and grabbed him into a hug, turning him around to face his baby with his arms still around him. "She looks great Dean, You will have to teach me how you do it."  
"It's just a wash Sammy."  
"But it's heaps shinier than when I do it."  
"Yeah, I cheat". Sam squeezed his arms tighter around Dean.  
"Cheat how?"  
"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you." Dean joked.  
"Well you shouldn't be doing it anyway. You're head must hurt like a bitch."

Dean frowned at Sam, he was sure he hadn't given himself away, then Sam pinched the neck of his T shirt bringing the material up in front of his eyes. There was a smear of blood there from his blood nose. Sam ran a hand down the back of Dean's head lightly "Please take it easy and look after yourself, De. Come with me."

Sam pulled Dean away from the doorway and kissed him lightly before pulling him into the bathroom, where a bath was drawn with hot water, and peppermint bath gel. "Its all yours."  
"You sure you don't want it?" Dean wasn't sure anything would help at the moment ,but he felt like lying down, and it was a chance to get horizontal for a little while.  
"I though it might help your head and throat, while I go get some dinner."  
"Ok, if you're sure'. Sam didn't reply but instead leaned in to kiss Dean, fingers dancing down Dean's body to his belt, undoing it and pulling open the button and fly and pushing the jeans down to his knees.

Dean broke the kiss off with a barely contained cough and Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and T shirt and pulled them both off at once. Dean leaned forward and snuggled into Sam's neck as he toed out of his boots, then hugged Sam hard and went for his mouth again. Sam pulled back after a few moments, knowing Dean was trying to control a cough as he kissed. He bent and pulled Dean's socks and pants the rest of the way off,then stood and pushed him gently into the bath.

Once Dean was settled in the bath Sam bought him in cold glass of lemonade instead of beer, much to Dean's dismay, and let him know he was off to get dinner and that he had salted the room and left Deans phone next to the bath on the towel he left him. Sam walked down to the take away shop and placed the order for their dinner, and while he waited he walked over to the pharmacy and bought Dean some lozenges for his throat and more painkillers.

When he got back to the room, Dean was still in the tub,and opened one eye when Sam walked in. "Ready for dinner?" Dean suppressed a shudder knowing it would be hard on his throat but he was getting very hungry now, having just picked at his food all day preferring coffee, and water to anything solid. Dean pulled himself out of the bath, his head spinning slightly, and got dried up and dressed in underwear, while Sam set dinner out on the table.

Dean came out to be surprised by soup in large take away cups. It was pumpkin but it would go down a whole lot better than a burger at the moment. Dean thanked Sam and dug in surprised by how good it tasted and how good it felt on his throat.

Dean looked over to see Sam eating soup as well but his had large lumps of what looked like potatoes and ham in his and it was green. "What's yours ?" Dean was surprised Sam was eating soup to but he knew Sam was doing it so that Dean wouldn't have to watch him gulp down nice solid food in front of him.  
"Pea and Ham with Bacon Butties".  
"Huh".

Dean went back to his and felt better than he had all day, once he was done.  
"Thanks Sammy that was great."  
"Feel any better?"  
"Yeah I do, actually."  
"Try some of these" Sam handed Dean a bag of lozenges .  
"Honey and lemon?' Dean remarked reading the bag.  
"Meant to be good for a sore throat. Have one of these, as well." Sam gave Dean one of the extra strength painkillers he had picked up earlier, knowing the normal ones weren't doing the job.

Dean swallowed it down and popped a lozenge in his mouth, before Sam dragged him over to the bed,and pulled back the covers pushing him under then tucking him in. " I'm going to shower and tidy up then I'll join you, get some rest." Dean rolled onto his back and pushed the pillow out from under his head, it felt better without it.

Sam cleared the dinner things up, showered and got ready for bed. When he turned the lights out and joined Dean in bed, Dean was on his side facing the side he knew Sam would get in. Dean cuddled up to Sam resting his forehead on his chest with and arm around his waist and fell to sleep after only a few minutes of Sam being in bed.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean rubbing the back of his head softly with his fingers, it was something Dean did to him when he had a headache and always made him feel better. Once Dean was asleep, Sam put more ointment on his tattoo then curled into Dean slightly, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Dean woke up to his nose twitching from Sam's hair in his face, and his arms around Sam, who was facing away from him, and a blinding headache. Dean moved to get up to get some painkillers but his left hand moved down Sam's torso and bumped against his morning wood, poking out of his boxers. Sam groaned and leaned back into Dean, so Dean took the hint and pulled Sam's erection out and his T shirt up and stroked him slowly,while he kissed the back of Sam's neck.

Dean's throat was only slightly better than the day before and he managed not to cough by swallowing repetitively. Sam pressed back further into him and groaned louder as he woke up further and moved hips in time with Dean's strokes. Dean pushed his headache aside and concentrated only on giving his brother pleasure, easier said than done with the pounding felt through his head at every movement, it took every thing he had to stay on task and he was soon sweating freely as he worked Sam faster.

Sam arched his back as he came closer to his orgasm, the fire burning in his groin for release,he put an arm back and yanked the back of Dean's head forward so he could kiss into his mouth with sloppy kisses. Dean groaned loudly with pain at Sam's hand to his head, but Sam took it for a groan of pleasure ,and pulled Dean's head harder.

Dean started to shake as he pumped Sam harder, locking away the pain and thinking only of Sam. He grit his teeth and concentrated on his breathing to help with the pain spiking through his head. Sam was spurred on by Dean's moans and his body was soon stiffening with his need to come,so he reached around to grab Dean's erection but his hand was grabbed up by Dean's hand,and bought back to his own stomach, his fingers entwined with Dean's smoothing over his taunt muscles.

Sam had only a moment to warn Dean then he was shooting into Dean's hand and Dean spread Sam's cum back over his erection, drawing his orgasm out, and making him pump into Dean's hand with his teeth clenched as he finally finished with a groan. Sam fell forward onto his stomach panting to get his breath back and Dean lay down on his back and put an arm across his face , his head was killing him, the throb of his headache unrelenting and he kept his eyes scrunched shut as he waited for the pain to abate.

When Sam had calmed down, he rolled over to face Dean wanting to help him out as Dean had just helped him, but he noticed Dean wasn't ready for him. Sam put his hand on Dean's stomach but he didn't move just lay there with his arm over his eyes, covering most of his face. Sam grew concerned and circled his hand over Dean's belly, looking for a reaction from his brother. Dean slowly raised his arm slightly so he could see Sam's face; Sam was alarmed to see Dean's eyes very bloodshot and blood on his face and arm.

Sam gently took Dean's arm away from his face to see the blood was from his nose and it was mixed with sweat that covered his whole face, which was red and looked like he had been running. "Dean, you ok ?"  
"My head is killing me".Dean's voice was strained and rough.  
"You're bleeding. Why the hell didn't you say something?"  
"I just wanted you to be happy." Dean leaned up and kissed Sam lightly on the lips only to be hit with a blinding pain in his head "Ah fuck." He moaned and put his head back down.  
"Jez Dean, don't worry about me; look what you did to yourself."  
"Sorry Sammy." Dean voice was a whisper and his forehead was scrunched up in pain.

Sam went to the bathroom and cleaned up ,then bought two damp cloths back,one for Deans hand the other for his face and arm. Once Sam cleaned him up, he gave Dean some pain killers, and water then made him lay down with his head on the pillow and told him to rest while he went for breakfast. Sam dressed and went to the lobby and paid for another night and walked down to the diner for more soup.

When he returned to the motel room Dean was lying on his side curled up as tight as he could possibly be, Sam knew Dean had to be in a lot of pain to be lying like that, he was normally spread all over the place, when he slept alone. Sam just had enough room to put his fingers in and rub lotion onto Dean's left arm, he was nothing if not persistent.

Sam covered Dean with another blanket then went to the table and drank his soup while he surfed the net on his laptop, he looked up symptoms for smoke inhalation,and acid burn and what to do for it. A couple of hours later Dean woke up feeling a little better,so Sam heated the soup in the microwave and had Dean sit up in bed and drink it down. "Thanks Sammy." Dean voice was still fairly husky as he handed the empty cup to Sam.  
"Take these." Sam handed Dean more pain killers.

When he had taken them Dean moved to get up. "Just relax and get some rest Dean, we're cool here for the day, nowhere to be."  
"You're sure Sam? There's nothing going on?"  
"Not that I can see and anyway you need to rest for at least forty eight hours after what you went through." Dean looked puzzled.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The acid burn and smoke inhalation from the cellar. I looked on the net; the main thing is to get plenty of rest, fluid and pain relievers."  
"Ok thanks." Dean lay down again his headache starting to come back already. Sam tucked Dean in and pulled out a book to read, lying in the bed against the bed head, one hand on Dean's shoulder as he slept. At half past two Sam decided he was hungry and walked to a small restaurant and sat and had lunch while he read his book.

Dean woke up to a silent room and looked around for his brother but found a note on the bedside table telling him Sam had gone to lunch. He got up and grabbed more pain killers from the table and staggered into the bathroom to relieve himself. By the time he was washing his hands, his headache was starting back up, so Dean turned to the bath and decided a warm soak might help his head. While it ran, Dean walked gingerly back into the room,and grabbed the lozenges Sam had bought him and took them to the bathroom after popping one in his mouth.

Sam juggled the cup of soup for Dean as he opened the door and noticed Dean wasn't in bed. "Dean?"  
"In here" Dean's soft rasp came from the bathroom. Sam walked in to see Dean stretched out in the bath his head held up by his left hand with peppermint scent floating around.  
"Hey how you feelin?"  
"A little better thanks".  
"You still look pale."  
" I think its going to take a little while but I'm defiantly feeling better."  
"That's good De but you need to rest and get plenty of sleep and _no_ sex."  
"What? No sex that's just cruel Sammy." Sam winced at how scratchy Dean's voice sounded.  
" I know, but your health is more important at the moment."  
"Damn health, just save it up for me then."  
"I will De."

When Dean was out of the tub and dressed, Sam sat him down at the table for his freshly reheated chicken soup,and more painkillers. Then he bustled Dean back to bed for more rest and Dean turned the TV on and lay watching with the volume down low as he sat with his back against the bed head sucking on lozenges. Dean sat like that for the rest of the afternoon with Sam sitting next to him reading a book, every now and again Dean nodding off on his shoulder.

Dinner was more soup, this time chicken noodle, then they lay in bed watching a movie on Deans DVD player, falling asleep with the menu playing in the back ground .They both startled awake at midnight to noise outside and realized they had slept through New Years. Dean suggested New Year's sex to make up for it, but Sam knew he still had his headache, and allowed Dean a kiss while they waited for the outside noises to die down and they could get back to sleep.

The next morning Dean was up before Sam and dressed and went and got breakfast for them both. Sam was surprised by Dean walking in the door with the take away bag, not having heard him get up, but he enjoyed his breakfast of pancakes in bed with Dean who also had pancakes, declaring his throat was much better and he'd had enough soup to last him the rest of the year.

Sam almost finished his pancakes in peace, when Dean turned his head to lick syrup off his chin and lips. It soon escalated so they were licking syrup off each other and Sam warned Dean about the no sex rule but Dean claimed he was feeling much better,he hardly even had a headache this morning. Sam vetoed Dean's idea until he was 100%, maybe that night if he was lucky. Dean grizzled and pouted but Sam stuck to his guns and got up and got dressed while Dean packed up their gear and washing up after their sticky breakfast.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Morning

Disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 19 Morning

Sam insisted on driving that day, just to make sure Dean didn't get a headache, and they travelled slowly with nowhere to be. That night they found a motel and Dean had a very slight headache and sore throat after the day on the road but insisted he was fine and that they should get back to normal, but Sam insisted on one more night of rest before he allowed that to happen. Dean's throat still sounded like he had been gargling razor blades.

Finding Dean bleeding the other morning had given Sam a scare,he hated being the one causing his brother any pain, so Dean had to have _no_ headache before he did anything more than kiss him. Dean made Sam a bath that night and sat and talked to him while Sam enjoyed his soak. Sam allowed Dean to cuddle and kiss him as they watched a movie on TV before going to bed, but insisted it stop there, as much as both of them wanted it to go further.

Sam woke in the morning to find he was back to back with his brother, a position he hadn't been in since they were kids sharing a bed together. Then Sam felt pins and needles along his left leg and realized it was pushed back between Dean's legs,which were wrapped around it, now that was more like it.

He pulled his leg out slowly, bumping his morning wood against the mattress as he rolled over. Sam leaned over to see Dean's face to see how he was feeling but Dean's head was buried in his arms and the blanket, only one ear visible. Sam got up and went to the bathroom to use the toilet but he had to wait for his erection to go down a bit before he could.

When Sam came out Dean was still asleep so he booted the lap top up and looked to see if there was anything happening in the area. After a half hour he found a factory that was having some strange deaths at night but it was a fair way from where they were, but there was nothing else happening so he re-read the article in more detail.

It turned out the article was more about the financial losses the company was going to have, since the factory was going to have to shut down the night shift because of the unexplained deaths or accidents, as it reported them.

Sam was starring at the screen checking the story again for anything he had missed, when a he saw movement out the corner of his eye,and turned in time to see Dean sit up in the bed,his now visible head, swinging around to look for his brother. "Hey De." laughed Sam.

Dean was just too cute for words this morning with his hair all messed up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Sam could have sworn his brother regressed to the cute age of five when he slept. Sam was still staring, when Dean climbed out of bed, and padded over to Sam, Sam taking in Dean's bobbing erection through his boxers.

Dean placed a hand on both of Sam's shoulders and bent to look over his shoulder at the screen "What you got, Sammy?" Dean yawned sleepily.  
"Maybe something maybe nothing". Sam had a great view of Dean's muscular neck as he leaned over, he could feel the heat from being curled up asleep; the faint smell of Dean's aftershave and the sweeter smell of Dean.

Sam felt is dick twitch in anticipation. "What do you mean, maybe something?" Mmm, Dean's neck was close enough to kiss or bite. Or both. It had Sam wriggling in his seat.  
"It depends on how you are feeling."  
"It does?"  
"How's your headache?"  
"Gone".  
"How's your throat?" It looked fine from where Sam was sitting.  
"Good, better.

Without wasting anymore words, Sam latched onto Dean's neck, kissing, licking and biting with the frenzy of an unfed shark. He put one had behind Dean's head, pulling him closer, and used the other to free his poor imprisoned erection.

As Sam bit and sucked his neck, Dean closed his eyes and let Sam do what he wanted, it felt so good. A harder bite than the others, bought Dean back to the surface for a second, and he opened his eyes and looked down to see Sam's erection out of his boxers. "Baby's ready for me huh?" He murmured but it seemed to drive Sam to a new level of fascination with Dean's neck and he worked even harder and faster.

Dean put his arms around Sam and pulled him to his feet, then pulled his T shirt over his head. Dean used the movement to interrupt Sam from his neck, and pushed his mouth to Sam's, and Sam attacked his mouth as he had his neck. Dean pushed Sam's boxers down and then his own, grinding their erections together this bringing Sam out of attack mode long enough to strip Dean's of his T shirt, before setting back to work.

Dean walked Sam back to the bed and sat him with his bottom on the edge before breaking the kiss and taking a small step back and spreading Sam's legs. He pushed Sam's back down on the bed before gabbing some lube from his bag ,then stepping between Sam's legs, and rubbing some onto Sam's dick.

Sam groaned as Dean worked his shaft and Dean had him moaning more, when he slicked up his own shaft. Dean stepped closer to Sam and slowly aligned their erections and pumped slowly and lightly, this the only very soft contact between them.

Sam moved his bottom on the bed so his erection was pushed forward as far as he could, without leaving the mattress, learning on his elbows to enjoy the view. Dean continued to keep the contact between them light, driving Sam to shaking very quickly as Dean's dick slipped between his shaft and his lower belly and back again, feeling like their erections were twined together.

The sensation felt very edgy to Dean, like he was right there at the edge of feeling something very good, so he straightened more so his dick trailed up and down the length of Sam's. The feeling when one head flicked over the other intensifying the pleasure and making him want to pump like crazy but he held back to draw out the feeling, he could see Sam was enjoying immensely. "_FuckDesogood._"

Dean slowly and aching pressed them together, pumping slowly all the while ,until he was leaning over Sam with his hands on the bed, either side of Sam's chest, his amulet lightly brushing Sam's chest as is swung back and forth. "I'm gonna grind you into the bed Sammy"Dean breathed in Sam's ear as he leaned forward, and ground harder into his brother, hips bumping now as well as wet slippery erections.  
"_Godyes_". Sam found Dean's neck and applied himself as his orgasm built faster now with the way Dean was grinding him harder, sweat running down his back. "_HarderDeharder_". Sam whispered in his ear between licks and bites.

Dean shifted his angle slightly and the pleasure picked up another notch and had his heart thumping hard as his hips undulated hard into Sam's, his breath coming in pants as his work rate picked up again, and he pumped impossibly harder and faster, sure they would have bruises tomorrow. "_SammySammySammy'_. He managed to pant out before biting his bottom lip hard.

Sam had finally had enough and needed to go now, he wrapped his arms and legs around Dean, bringing their erections as close and as tight as they could get ,and hung on for grim death as his orgasm raced up his groin and he exploded between them making it even more slippery as Dean continued to pump hard ,forcing Sam to keep shooting between them. "_FuckDean_' he yelled as he finally finished, but then Dean's wetness was joining his and he felt Dean's throbs against his belly.

Dean collapsed onto Sam who wrapped him up in a hug as they slowly calmed down. "Man that was intense". Sam was the first to speak.  
"Ah huh". was all Dean could manage as he stayed on top of Sam slowly taking his weight off him with his knees and elbows.

Before he could get any further,Sam was kissing back up into Dean's mouth his tongue sliding over Dean's, hungry for more as he kissed, licked and bit his lower lip. Dean could feel himself stirring again and he kissed back into Sam's mouth plundering for all he was worth.

Dean could feel Sam's hardness sliding through the mixed cum on their belly's and sat up so that his bottom was between Sam's spread legs and both his legs were over Sam's and their erections bumped together when Dean pulled Sam up to sitting.

At first they kissed and fondled, wrapping each other up with their arms, then Dean took both shafts between his hand and pumped up and down slowly, using the cum from both their belly's as a slippery lube. Sam enjoyed the feeling of Dean's hands on him rubbing him very tight with Dean, it felt the opposite of the just touching experience he had just had with Dean and it was getting him exited and hard fast.

Sam had the chance to touch Dean all over in this position and he was using it as much as possible , rubbing and stroking Dean's skin as he tried to dominate the kiss but Dean was owning the kiss blowing Sam's mind the way he controlled it ,and made Sam's knees weak and his heart flutter in one.

Sam groaned loudly at the feeling and moaned to Dean between the sloppy kisses. "Dean.. fuck.. I.. love.. you". Sam was caught up in the moment and panting hard as his orgasm built fast, Deans hand again working it's magic on him, squeezing harder as he neared the heads, then the release of pressure as he slid his hand back down, the press of their hard throbbing dicks together adding to the fantastic ecstasy of the feeling as he started to ache for release.

Dean tightened his grip as he increased his speed, then turned his hand twisting the hard shafts around each other as he worked them harder,his other hand grabbed Sam's large hand from his hip and placed it around his hand and spread his fingers so that they were both doing the work. Their cum was squeezing between their fingers, Dean doing the guiding keeping up the twisting of their hands as they slid up, and down alternating the pressure .

Deans other hand pushed the back of Sam's head to his face as he lapped at Sam's mouth with his tongue, keeping the kisses short but wet and deep, plunging in and out again and again.

Sam was groaning at the way Dean was taking him apart with his mouth and the throbbing press of the heat of their dicks together and balls rubbing together as their hips moved together and in what seemed like no time at all he was fighting the urge to come.. "_DeanImgonnaDeplease_"  
"_Comeonbabyletmesee_".

Dean meet Sam's wide eyes as his orgasm ripped through him, both going at the same time throbbing hard against each other cum spilling onto their bellies and trapped in their hands, moaning each others names.

Dean kept up his short lapping kisses as they calmed down, Sam fully enjoying them and letting Dean have full control panting, as they both got their breath back. "Damn it Dean you're really making up for being laid low for a few days aren't you?"  
"You bet, baby."

Dean pushed Sam down on the bed and rubbed cum from his hand over Sam's abs. "Oh Sammy's six packs all dirty." Dean gave Sam an evil grin and licked a stripe through the fluid with his tongue before climbing back up to Sam's mouth and kneeling over him as he swiped his tongue over Sam's lips, leaving them white and wet.

Dean smiled and moved to go back to Sam's abs but Sam grabbed his hips and swung them over his face rubbing his cum smeared hand over Dean's abs. "Yours are pretty dirty too Dean." Sam laughed. His stomach muscles moving under Dean's tongue as he lapped up the cum, making it even more sensual.  
"_Godsammy_ "he groaned and Sam groaned at Dean's moving muscles. The new sensation had them both groaning as they licked, lapped and sucked, and Dean was soon smoothing a hand under Sam's bottom and opened his legs angling his bottom up so he could get to Sam's entrance and used some of the cum to push a finger in making Sam gasp at the speed Dean was working at after going twice already in quick succession.

Sam moved his hands up and around Dean's bottom and groin getting his mouth closer to Dean's already stiff, weeping dick until he finally placed his mouth gently over the head tightening his mouth so that the head popped in and out as his mouth moved on and off. Dean groaned as he finished licking Sam clean and swallowed up his semi hard erection, pushing another finger into his entrance. Sam moaned and moved a slick finger up to Dean's entrance and pushed it in all the way down to the second knuckle before pulling back and almost out before pushing back in.

Dean groaned and worked Sam's dick faster with his mouth getting a good rhythm going between his fingers and mouth and could tell by Sam's hard throbbing dick that he was getting him going again. Dean spread his fingers inside Sam and searched for _that spot , _and there is was, Dean was rewarded with a toe curling moan around his dick and Sam was suddenly pumping into his mouth as he pushed a second finger into Dean.

Dean concentrated on smoothing over Sam's prostrate with his fingers and soon had him hard and hot in his mouth twitching with need to come, his body restless under him. Sam pumped Dean faster feeling his climax throbbing in his dick under his tongue. Sam moved his fingers smoothly inside Dean bring him close to the edge and suddenly over and he stiffened above Sam as his shot down his throat groaning around Sam's dick sending him closer again to tipping over the edge.

Dean's orgasm seemed to go on for a long time shooting at least ten times down Sam's throat but he drank it down greedily, never getting enough of his big brother and it bought him crashing into his own orgasm and he was filling Dean's mouth both grunting and groaning with pleasure. Dean rolled off Sam and onto the bed panting hard, covered in sweat and touching each other with their hands, the brothers wanting to keep the contact.

Dean rolled over to face Sam and ran his fingers down his face "What do you think big boy? Am I all caught up?"  
"Oh yeah I think so Dean, that was great, but I don't think I can walk." Sam picked up Dean's right hand and threaded them together, the rings creating a light melody together.  
"That reminds me." Sam got up slowly and pulled Dean with him for a shower.

After their shower Sam rubbed lotion onto Dean's ink. Well, Sam's ink on Dean's body, Sam reminded him. Sam was surprised after their morning catch up sex session that they left the motel with five minutes left before check out.

Dean had them packed up and ready to go in no time and Sam found out why when he got to the car to find Dean sitting happily behind the steering wheel smiling. Trust Dean.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 Endurance

Disclaimers see Chapter 1

Chapter 20 Endurance

Sam bumped Dean's knee under the table as they ate their lunch. "Yeah?" Dean looked up into Sam's face.  
"You ok, Dean?"  
"Huh? Yeah why?"  
"I think you nodded off there for a minute."  
"What can I say Sammy? I think you wore me out."  
"Me wear you out? I'm pretty sure it was the other way around this morning Dean."  
"You tired too?"  
"Yeah a bit, but I didn't just recover from smoke inhalation."  
"Sounds like I need to build up my endurance again. Gonna help me train?"  
"Ha, yeah I'm in for that , just not all in one day. Lets spread it out a bit."  
"Don't know if I can promise that, Sammy." Dean gave Sam a wink.  
"Oh god. You are gonna wear me out."  
"What a way to go."

Dean laughed and went back to his breakfast a little more awake now. "So what's going on? You said a hunt in Oklahoma?"  
"Winston, yeah. Looks like a vengeful sprit or poltergeist. People are dying on the night shift and the last night shift was last night, they are shutting down the shift for a few days but according to the report the company is concerned about production loss, so it wont be off for long."  
"So we have some time to get there. What kind of factory is it ?"  
"Fasteners, you know nails, screws that sort of thing".  
"Mmm, any deaths there before these 'accidents'?"  
"No, but we might find out more when we get closer. The reports are more concerned about the financial aspect of the factory rather than anything else. It's one of the bigger factories in the area, more than a quarter of the town works there."  
"Sounds a little public, but if we can get in while the night shift is off, we should be ok."  
"That's, what I was thinking."

The guys travelled towards Winston for the remainder of the day, Dean doing all the driving and stopping at a motel for the night, just before Sam had to ask if they were stopping for the night. They had made good time and if they drove hard tomorrow they would get to Winston that night.

Sam grabbed dinner that night while Dean unpacked and did a bit of research but he had to agree with Sam it looked like they would have to wait for further information. Once dinner was done Deans phone rang, it was Bobby wanting some help with a Kelpie for another hunter. Dean had hunted one before so he grabbed his journal out and gave Bobby all the information he had as well as some from his dads journal while Sam had a shower.

Sam came out dressed in boxers and a T shirt when Dean was finishing his conversation and saying goodbye. "Bobby says Hi" said Dean as he hung up.  
"Cool, give him what he wanted?"  
"Yep, no problem. I'm going in for a shower,you cool?"  
"Yeah". Dean headed in for a shower, taking his shaving bag with him. When he was finished in the shower, Dean stood in front of the mirror with a towel around his waist brushing his teeth, when he noticed something.  
"Shit Sammy, have you seen this?"  
"Seen what Dean?"

Sam walked quickly to the bathroom and saw Dean standing looking at himself with just a towel on. "Ah, yes Dean I've seen that and it's awesome." Sam thought Dean was talking about his well muscled torso, he came up behind him and put his arms around him looking at him in the mirror, admiring the view.  
"No the sink, look how low it is."  
"So?"  
"The mirror goes down to like my knees almost."  
"So?"  
"Where's you're sense of adventure?"  
"What do you mean?" Dean put a hand on his hip and untied the towel and let it fall, showing Dean in all his glory.

Sam had to admit it had the desired result as he felt his dick twitch looking at Dean's body in the glass. Sam ran his hands over Dean and kissed the back of his neck and Dean reached behind him with both hands and lowered Sam's boxers to the floor. Dean grabbed Sam's semi-hard erection and slid it between his legs bringing it up next to his and rubbing the shafts together.

Sam ogled the sight of the both of them together in the mirror, and pulled his T shirt over his head and off before going back to hugging Dean tight, pushing his hips up so that his now full erection moved against Dean's. Dean thrilled to see Sam's bare arms over his body in the mirror and leaned forward and grabbed a tube of lube from his shaving kit and squeezed some onto his hand before rubbing it over their erections.

Sam put his chin over Dean's shoulder, his hands travelling over his brothers body ,the simple act getting him hot and heavy in Dean's hand. Dean tilted his head back, arched his back as his kissed and licked behind Sam's ear, Sam groaned with lust at the sight of Dean's body stretched back,his hard cut muscles showing strongly as he used them.

Dean continued to jerk them off ,working the shafts together and kissing and licking Sam's throat much to his delight. Sam stretched his neck so that his mouth meet Dean's and kissed him wet and sloppily, before moving his hand down to join Dean's.

Sam's eyes caught their hands in the mirror, his mouth fell open and he groaned at the sight. "_FuckDesosexylookatyou_." Dean took his hand off himself and used it to put his hand up behind Sam's head to his neck, gripping the nape showing his stomach muscles off even further.  
"_FuckSammylookatyouworkingmeup_"Dean breathed as Sam groaned at the sight, sure Dean's muscles were about to pop through his skin, they were straining so much.

Dean moved his other hand behind him, between them both, and pushed a finger into his entrance working himself open. Sam keep working their erections as their hips moved in time with the movement. Dean quickly had a second finger in and Sam bought his other hand down between them and wrapped it around Deans wrist, pulling it in and out , then slipping a finger in with Dean's making Dean moan and arch his back to an almost impossible amount.

They groaned as they worked each other up and panted as they gave quick wet kisses anywhere they could reach on the other. Dean pulled his fingers from himself and stretched up on his toes pulling Sam's erection back between his legs to his entrance. He lifted his left leg and placed it up on the corner of the vanity unit, his foot flat on the top. Sam helped him keep balance as his raised his hips as Dean pushed down and he was quickly balls deep in Dean.

They both groaned at the feeling and then Dean was adjusting the angle and Sam saw why, he could see himself buried in Dean,and struggled for a coherent thought as Dean used his leg on the vanity unit to move himself up and down on Sam's shaft whilst gripping Sam's arm across his chest for balance. "_Deanyoursorightthisissohot_"  
"_YourhotSammy_" They were speaking in gasps and moans now both twitching for release and Sam pumped up while holding Dean steady.

Sam watched himself move in and out of Dean in the mirror the sight driving him to the edge ,that and Dean muscles straining hard to work himself up and down as well as angling his hips and keeping balance, a light sweat falling down his face and chest. Sam licked sweat from Dean's neck straining to get to him as they moved together and he could feel Dean trembling as he worked harder.

Sam pumped harder, his orgasm climbing up his groin,and when Dean took his dick in his free hand and started jacking himself off Sam fell apart his eyes opening wide as he fought to watch Dean as he splashed deep inside him.

Sam's warm cum inside him sent Dean over the edge and he was shooting long and hard into the sink and some splashed onto the mirror making Sam laugh then rub an arm over Dean's chest and kiss the back of his neck. "God Dean,be careful you don't smash it."  
"Ha. Ha." Sam pulled out of Dean slowly and helped Dean to stand upright and pulled him into a hug.  
"Man that was awesome De. Pay's to be adventurous like you said."  
"I'm the older brother for a reason, you see."

Dean pulled Sam into the shower and turned the water on. "Older and wiser".  
"Sammy you're learning how to talk dirty to me." Dean dragged Sam under the water and hugged him tight then pulling back to kiss into his mouth slow and long.

Dean washed Sam, as long and slow as his kisses,and soon had them both hard and wanting more as Sam took the soap and washed Dean up. Before Sam had finished, Dean pulled him out of the shower,and turned the water off tugging him over to the sink and standing behind him. Sam spread his legs to bring them to the same height and Dean put his chin over Sam's shoulder and rubbed his chest and stomach.

Sam leaned back into Dean making his taunt stomach muscles stand out "Damn Sammy, look at you". Dean leaned around and grabbed out a small bottle of massage oil from his kit and ran some on his hand and a drizzle down Sam's bottom before running his erection between his cheeks and tossing the bottle back in his kit.

Dean rubbed the oil into his hands and bought them around to Sam's chest rubbing the oil in as his moved his hips up and down dragging his erection up and down, bumping over Sam's entrance, as he groaned with pleasure. Dean moved his hands down Sam's torso until they formed a v around his erection and back up, making Sam's legs tremble with pleasure as he pushed his head back to get at Dean's face.

The kisses were Sam's new favorite, wet and sloppy as Dean continued to stroke him up and down, before Sam reached down and pulled Dean's erection between his legs to sit next to his own."_FuckSammylookatyou,yoursohot_." Sam's hard cut muscles stood out even sharper because of the oil on his body. Sam pumped both their erections together as Dean moved his hand around between them and pushed a finger into his entrance.

Sam pushed his head back and kissed Dean's face,until Dean moved his lips around to meet Sam's,Dean pushing another finger into Sam making him moan against Dean's lips. Dean curled his fingers in just the right way,making Sam moan louder, and pump their erections harder getting closer to going his orgasm pooling in his belly and groin . _"Deinmenowbabe"_.  
"_Imgonnababy_" Dean lifted Sam's leg to the vanity as he eased his fingers out of Sam and claimed his hard dick back, to smooth some lube down the shaft and plunge up into Sam.

On the first thrust Dean hit _that spot _and had him moaning and babbling nonsense,holding onto one leg,and Dean's arm across his chest for balance. Dean did the work moving Sam slightly so he could see himself moving inside his brother as he pumped hard, hitting Sam's prostate on every stroke.

Dean used one hand to hold Sam up and steady and the other to jack him off, working him fast, wringing the orgasm out of him the way Sam liked best. "_Degonnago_" Sam warned but Dean came first splashing deep inside Sam with a loud groan that bounced off the tiles,then Sam was firing across the sink and just spraying the mirror yelling just as loud. _"Lookatyoushotyourloadbaby._" Dean panted as he held Sam up to catch his breath,legs shaking with fatigue.

Dean kissed Sam's neck as he slowly pulled out then turned the water on for another shower, both washing each other and dressing for bed. Dean cleaned the bathroom sink and mirror before he climbed into bed with Sam. "Well that was fun" Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam.  
"I think your endurance levels are better than you thought". Dean laughed and snuggled into Sam for sleep.

**TBC**

**

* * *

All the best for a great Christmas!  
**


	21. Chapter 21 Factory

**Disclaimers see Chapter 1 **

**Chapter 21 Factory**

In the morning,Sam woke to the bed empty next to him,and a note on the table beside a bagged breakfast. Sam was about to open the bag, when the bathroom door opened, and Dean walked out dressed in just jeans drying his hair with a towel. "Hey I thought you were…..out for a run" he read from the note.  
"Did that and picked up breakfast on the way back. We can't all be sleepyheads,Sammy. Besides, I still have some endurance to build up."

Dean grabbed Sam across the hip and leaned in for a kiss. Mmm he was clean and fresh and just Dean, Sam enjoyed the kiss putting his arms around his shoulders and chest to deepen it. "Man, you look great this morning."Sam blushed slightly,finding it hard to contain his enthusiasm.  
"Just this morning?" Dean teased .  
"No all the time Dean. I just love this look on you." Sam smoothed a hand over Dean's soft but strong chest.  
"Well, we should get going if we are going to get to Winton tonight."  
"I'll eat up and get dressed." Sam broke away from Dean, unwillingly,and had breakfast and dressed while Dean checked them out and got the car ready to go.

Once back on the road they drove straight through to Winton, stopping only to fuel up which included bathroom, coffee and food breaks. They made Winton an hour after it got dark and Dean headed straight to the factory they need to check out. After doing a circle around the area, they parked on a road next to the east side of the plant,with a view of the front gate.

They used binoculars to check out the locks and cameras around the tall building, and found a security guard wandering inside the fence. "What do you think?" asked Sam.  
"The guard is pretty lax, no walking a line he's used to. He's probably from the daytime gate detail, pushed over to guard the place while its shut down,he will be easy to get around. The cameras are more of a problem."

Dean pointed them out for Sam. "All doors look covered. The locks are easy, just a padlock on this door, looks like a good entry point."  
"Are we going in for a closer look?"  
"Yep, but I want to have a quick look at the guard house first. Stay here with your head down; I'll be back in a flash."

Before Sam could reply Dean had slipped out of the door and had disappeared into the night. Sam kept his eyes on the guardhouse and the guard still wandering around. After about ten minutes, Sam thought he saw a flash of dark colour near the guardhouse that could have been Dean, but it was hard to tell.

Another ten minutes and Dean was slipping back in the door, a big shit eating grin on his face. "You ready for a look see, Sammy?"  
"Ah,cameras Dean?"  
"The cameras will go off in three minutes and thirty seconds" he consulted his watch.  
"What did you do?"  
"Short circuited the cameras on this side of the building, there are none inside. With the set up they've got they have to replace the circuit breaker to reset the circuit, and the cameras are looked after by a third party company. They won't worry about reporting the problem until the morning because of the guard."

Sam looked surprised "How do you know all that?"  
"I took a good look around the guardhouse. Would you believe all that info is in a folder sitting on the desk? Well except for the camera circuit, I worked that out myself. Oh, before you ask there are no alarms, because the factory normally runs twenty four seven. Let's go." Sam shook his head in amazement as he got quietly out of the car. This must be another of the skills he learning during their time apart while he was at school, Dean had certainly picked up some valuable things that was for sure.

Dean moved to the trunk and opened it and helped himself to a box of salt and an EMF meter. Sam grabbed two flashlights and went to shut the trunk but Dean leaned in and grabbed a handgun loaded with salt and pulled Sam forward and pushed it into his front pocket, surprising Sam with a quick peck on the cheek. Dean led them to a place in the fence toward the back of the factory and pulled the fence apart for Sam to enter and slipped in behind him.

They moved to a door with a padlock on it and while Dean only took a few seconds to unlock the door, Sam noticed the camera above near them its light was off, indicating it was not working. Once they slipped inside and shut the door,Dean stopped Sam with a hand "Smell that Sam?"  
"Ozone."  
"Pretty strong to." Dean stepped in front of Sam and tipped salt, directly into his coat pockets.  
"Dean…" Sam started to complain about Dean tipping the salt straight into his clothes, but then he saw Dean's face, a stark contrast to the face that had given him a quick peck on the check. Dean had clicked over in hunt mode and his eyes were steely as he looked at Sam, his face set hard. Not something he wanted to cross at that or any other moment, Dean was all business ,and he knew he would be expected to be to.

Dean turned and moved off into the factory floor, in one corner was a pile of twisted metal with yellow police tape on it. The factory was very warm from the day's production and it had both of them wanting to take off their jackets. Dean looked up to the second floor of the factory, which was a mezzanine some of it torn away ,clearly the metal in the corner of the building.

Dean felt the pressure in the room rise when they were under the broken section of second floor steel deck mezzanine, and turned to walk up the stairs to the second floor some forty feet above. They walked over to where the second floor was ripped up the smell of ozone quite strong and the pressure tight in thier ears. "Man that's some drop, straight onto a concrete floor. No wonder they died on impact."

Sam started when Dean put a hand around his bicep and pulled him away from the edge gently. "Way to close, Sam".  
"You scared of heights Dean?"  
"No, just you close to the edge, little brother." Sam moved away from the edge, having no problem with Dean's unease. He wasn't keen on heights himself after Dean fell four floors and almost died as many times.  
"Looks like some of the equipment under the walkway was moved after the 'accidents', maybe someone fell on it."  
"Maybe". The boys looked around the factory for another hour but came up with nothing new just sweaty from the warmth and left how they came in.

With the weapons packed in the trunk the brothers climbed in the Impala and headed to town to find a motel. "Well not to many clues tonight except for the mess this things made, but it feels more poltergeist that vengeful spirit." Dean talked as he parked the car.  
"I agree but we should interview the boss before we do the exorcism just in case." Dean paid for the room going for a single king and helping Sam unload.  
"Man have you seen the tub?"  
"No"  
"It's huge, I bet we could both fit in there".  
"No bath could fit the both of us Dean."  
"I bet we could squeeze in if we really wanted."

After dinner,which Dean went and got from the take out store, Sam ran a bath and pulled Dean into the bathroom with him. "Ready to test your theory?" Sam held a tube of lube in his hand and Dean felt his dick twitch at Sam's husky words and invitation.  
"Oh yeah, baby boy." Dean stripped Sam off slowly and lowered him into the tub before shucking out of his own clothes quickly and easing himself on top of Sam, his knees hitting the bottom. "See Sammy we fit in nice". Sam groaned as Dean rubbed their erections together,seductively under the water.

Dean immediately attacked Sam's mouth,giving slow deep kisses, while a wet hand stroked over his face,and through his hair getting him very wet as he dipped his hand and stroked again. Dean loved combing his hand through Sam's wet hair and his kisses were getting shorter, but just as deep as he worked.

Sam bought his hands up Deans back never getting enough of the skin as he rubbed it all over then got to Dean's bottom,where he spread Deans legs as wide as he could,and ran a finger up and down Dean's crack and fluttered a finger around his entrance. Dean moaned and pushed his bottom against Sam's finger and Sam grabbed some lube off the side of the tub and pushed his finger in getting another groan from his brother before he broke the kiss. "God Sammy I love you baby, you make me so hot." Dean breathed in Sam's ear and pumped his hips down so their erections were sliding together, both very hot and heavy.

Sam moved his mouth to Dean's neck and licked and sucked, making Dean pump harder,as he worked the sensitive areas of Dean's throat. Sam grabbed more lube and eased two fingers in working Dean up slowly, building up his pleasure, and using all of his control to make it great for Dean.

Dean pushed down onto Sam's fingers wanting more but Sam kept it slow knowing that was how Dean liked it,so he added another finger slowly and easily letting Dean get used to it before moving them around and stretching him out. Dean licked at Sam's neck as Sam's licked and bit his and occasionally came up for a quick sloppy kiss before going back to his neck. Water slopped onto the floor as Dean's rocking onto Sam's finger got more incessant and Sam finally pulled his fingers out slowly and pushed his erection back and up and entered Dean as slowly as he could. Sam pushed in to about half way then pulled out slowly knowing he had prepared Dean well and he could take all of him, but he wanted to do it slowly for Dean just how he liked it although he really wanted to shove in hard,and pump like crazy.

Sam eased him self in and out getting deeper by slow increments until he was all the way in then pumped as slow as he could letting Dean _feel_ the love and pleasure he was giving him. Dean latched onto Sam's mouth plundering him fully, knowing Sam was working as slow as he could to give him pleasure. "_FuckSammysogood_" Dean all but purred in his brother's ear. "_IknowDeloveyousomuch_".  
"_Loveyoutobabymorethananything_" Dean was babbling getting close, his orgasm burning up his groin starving for release, his wet fingers stroking Sam's face sensually as he delivered short sloppy kisses to Sam's waiting mouth.

Dean's kisses got Sam pumping harder up into Dean and he took one hand off Dean's hip and squeezed between them to stroke Dean's hard leaking dick just above the water. Sam adjusted his hips slightly and Dean yelled "Sam" harshly before his throbbing orgasm spread up his dick and exploded out slowly and powerfully, Sam's release inside him pushing more cum from Dean between their bodies.

They calmed down slowly and Sam pulled out of Dean and they lay together enjoying the warmth of the bath and each other. Eventually Dean sat up slowly to get off Sam. Sam noticed the nice pile of cum he had on his upper stomach "Dean look what you left me. Man,what a huge pile".  
"Sorry Sammy." Dean went to wipe it off but Sam got there before him running it through his fingers.  
"Don't say sorry, I love it Dean. Look how much I made you go, it's so cool." Dean laughed and pulled Sam out of the tub and pulled the plug, then ran them a shower.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 Fall

**Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1**

**Chapter 22 Fall **

In the shower, Sam cleaned Dean up then Dean gave Sam sensual wash finishing on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Sam's hard dick, giving him a long slow blow job. Sam's legs were shaking as Dean's tongue and lips worked their magic on him, getting him to panting,and bursting to come in no time.

Sam had his hands wrapped around Dean's head, moving with Dean's rhythm almost forcing his face on his dick, it just felt so good when Dean did this to him. _"Desogoodgonnaaahfuck"_ he moaned as Dean swirled his tongue around the head and slipped back down his length bottoming out with the head at the back of his throat, Dean moved his head, and relaxed his throat to take impossibly more.

Sam's legs shook hard as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep his orgasm at bay just a little longer, it was just so amazing. Dean pumped up and down Sam's length alternating the pressure with his cheeks and relaxing his throat to take all Sam had.

Sam opened his eyes for a brief second as Dean pulled off his length and looked up at Sam, then took the head provocatively in his mouth in and out a few times, letting the head bump over his luscious lips. "_FuckDe_" Sam moaned his hands fisting Dean's hair hard.

Dean lowered his mouth fully over Sam's dick and ran a hand over Sam's balls lightly in all the right places, that and the feel of Dean's tongue on his skin was his undoing, and he came hard and long in Deans mouth, happy he was leaning on the wall,least his legs give out.

Once Dean had milked him dry, he stood up to hold Sam up and was about to kiss him hard when he bought a hand up to his mouth, and pulled out a hair. "I think this belongs to you" Dean joked as he let the hair fall on the floor and it washed down the drain hole. Sam sighed.  
"_Fuck De_" and drew Dean in for a kiss,suddenly eager again to get at Dean, knowing how deep Dean had been on him to pull out a pubic hair; he didn't have a lot of them.

Sam kissed hard,dominating,and licking the taste of himself out of Dean's mouth and even though he was still getting his breath back, his hands went to Dean's hard dick and stripped it slowly feeling the beads of precome flowing freely, making his thumb slide under the head sensually.

Sam released Dean's mouth and went down to his knees pulling Dean's erection into his mouth with a slurp. "Sammy you don't have to…" Dean started to protest but Sam took his mouth off Dean's dick and looked up into his eyes, licking along his length as he did so.

Sam didn't look like he was doing it just for Dean one iota. He was fully into this and proved so by swallowing Dean's length down in one go, almost choking himself before he remembered to relax. Dean's hands moved to Sam's head and carded through his hair pulling it from his face as Sam twirled his tongue greedily around Dean's thick heat.

Sam was enjoying himself so much, he had to put one hand down to his now hard again dick, and start pulling himself off he was getting hot and heavy with Dean in his mouth as he ran his other hand through Dean's balls. Sam felt Dean's legs stiffening as his climax neared and he pumped Dean harder sucking, licking and biting like it was his first time.

Dean was so thick and long and Sam had this all to himself, he felt so lucky so privileged to be able to do this to Dean, it was getting him even harder and very close to another orgasm just thinking about it . Only Dean could get him to go so many times so quickly.

Dean's legs were shaking as he looked down at Sam going to town on his dick, he had never seen his brother look like he was enjoying himself more, and when he saw Sam was pulling himself off, he lost all control and came thick and fast in Sam's mouth. Sam spat some of Dean's cum on to his hand and went back to pumping himself hard as he drank Dean dry through the aftershocks. He had to take his mouth off Dean's dick just before he came in fear of biting him, his orgasm was so powerful he fell into Dean, licking and biting his hip as he pumped himself dry.

Dean washed them both off, Sam barley able to stand, and led them to bed after dressing in underwear. Sam slowly and sleepily rubbed lotion on Dean's arm as Dean murmured to Sam how lucky and happy he was to be with him. Sam murmured back that he had never been happier in his life and he loved what he shared with Dean and that he loved his dick, he even proved it by holding it softly through the soft fabric off Dean's boxers. Dean laughed softly at Sam and they rolled over together and slept in each others arms.

The next morning Sam woke up at the same time as Dean and they snuggled together, Sam rubbing Deans arm again before getting up for showers, and dressing to go out for breakfast. At the diner, they got a general sense of what the township was going through,with the night shift shutting down. Most of the workers they meet were sad but unhappy about friends dying on the night told about the feeling of a presence there but couldn't explain any more, none of the people that died seemed the suicide type either all very happy with their jobs and living in the town.

They visited the factory as cops and the owner, Terry Jones, was very helpful taking them on a tour of the building explaining how the equipment near the accidents had been moved and how the mezzanine had been found after one of the accidents. As far as he knew the accidents were all limited to the same area up on the mezzanine east end.

Terry also explained that unusually activity had surrounded the factory since its night shift started five years ago, but it was limited to electrical systems flickering,and chains and equipment being moved about. He couldn't think of any reason why the activity had turned so violent but maintained the deaths still seemed like accidents. Workers in the wrong place at the wrong time when things went berserk. Terry stood by his claim that the mezzanine floor had been inspected regularly since it was put in two years after the factory was built.

Terry had been on shift when the section of floor had been ripped up and after some prodding from Dean, admitted he saw a while ball of light of throbbing power, twist the metal like butter ,and he watched two workers fall to their deaths unable to do anything.

Dean talked to Terry about the security and found out that the night security had been someone dropped off days but for the next couple of nights they were going to go back to letting the cameras do the work as it was to expensive to have the guards out at night until the shift came back on in two days. 'Nice tip, thanks for that piece of info, thanks Terry' thought Dean and winked at Sam.

After lunch, they spent their time in the motel crossing the t's and dotting the i's to the hunt, pretty much knowing what was going on. The sudden start of accidents at one time of night in one area. No deaths at the time and no one with a problem with the factory according to Terry, the sudden pressure drops and the amount of violence indicated one thing, a poltergeist had latched itself to the building. "You got the exoticism in Latin ?" Dean asked.  
"What for?" They normal did exorcisms in Latin anyway,so Sam knew Dean was making a point.  
"Just a feeling. This is one bad polter and I have a feeling he was just sitting waiting for us to try something the other night."  
"You have a bad feeling about this?"  
"Kind of, I just think we need to be careful is all."Sam knew Dean's bad feelings were almost always right.  
"I'll see what I can do about using a stronger one than the standard prayer of Saint Michael."  
"Good idea. Make sure it's in Latin." Sam dug out one of his strongest exorcism's and translated it to Latin, while Dean packed the weapons bags, going over everything twice.

After dinner, they drove to the factory, and parked the Impala in the same place they had left it the night before and Dean left to disable the cameras on the side of the building again. When he returned to the car, Sam had the trunk open, and the weapons bag at his feet. Dean slid up to him silently,grabbed his sawn off shot gun, and handed one to Sam before stepping back and locking the trunk.

Sam surprised him by stepping up and kissing him on the lips softly which he returned, then made their way to the back fence, and let themselves in. Once inside the building they headed for the mezzanine's east end, close to where the attacks had taken place as they had decided this was the best place to perform the exoticism. Dean pulled the EMF meter out and was not surprised when all lights lit up at once and it howled across the scale. Dean shut it down and put it back in the bag as the mounted the stairs, it wasn't to be trusted with so much metal around anyway.

Once at the T junction of the mezzanine floor they had decided on, they took their jackets off in the warm factory, and stripped down to just T shirts. Dean used a can of salt to make a double ring of salt as large as he could and took out holy water and rock salt rounds, laying them on top of the bag.

He then grabbed a length of rope from the bag and swung it up and over a steel pipe above his head and tied it off. Sam raised his eyebrows at the rope "I'm not taking any chances, Sammy. Heights and I are on bad terms."Sam nodded then checked the weapons one more time with Dean before stepping into the circle facing the rope that was hanging down. "Don't leave the circle Sammy, no matter what." Dean reminded Sam. Dean stepped in his own much smaller circle, behind Sam, shotgun at the ready.

Sam started the Latin, reading from the single page he held, lots of experience got them to the point where they each carried a copy, and Sam two copies but always on a single page least the book be blown shut or pages torn out. The pressure picked up immediately and wind blew with force around them threatening the edges of the salt. Some chains rattled along the metal floor before slipping over the edge,headed for the floor below.

Dean saw a haze of white light to his right and knew it was the energy force behind the poltergeist, it was discharging power in small strikes like lightning. He fired a salt round toward the center of the energy but it moved away from where it was slightly more toward Sam, so Dean ran around behind Sam, and fired into the energy again.

This time, the energy field raised up high then slammed down onto the metal walkway making it shake, and vibrate up their legs. Sam lost his place momentarily but Dean fired on the source again and it slammed down again, blowing a fast hard hurricane like wind straight at Sam, whipping the page as he held onto it hard, and kept reading but blowing him back to the edge of the circle. "I think we pissed it off" yelled Dean firing at the power source again, the wind blew straight at Sam, and sent him staggering back out of the circle.

The energy seemed to close in on itself like a fist before striking out at Sam,sending him flying back along the walkway on his belly. Sam felt like he was being dragged along by his feet, he lost the sheet of paper as he pushed his hands down to grab hold of something but the iron mesh floor flew under his nails,and he looked over his shoulder to see the edge of the mezzanine at his feet.

The wind and the force pushing him had stopped, but momentum was going to pull him over, so he flung an arm out to grab at the railing upright but he missed and was falling straight down feet first.

TBC

* * *

A nice evil cliffy for the end of the year - Have a great New Year !See you next year.


	23. Chapter 23 Climb

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 23 Climb

"SAM!" Dean yelled as Sam was dragged toward the edge of the mezzanine, he had no time to grab the rope on the other side of the mezzanine floor only enough to maybe grab his brother if he ran _now ._

Dean ran as fast as he could, letting the shotgun fall as he neared the edge,and without thinking flung himself off. Just as his feet were about to leave the steel mesh, he pushed them out so they wrapped around the steel upright poles, and his whole body jerked as his legs stopped forward momentum but forced him straight down hard and fast. His back cracked like a whip as he came down and his right hand caught Sam's wrist then his left found Sam's right and he forced his hands to clamp shut on the wrists as hard as he could and grit his teeth against the pain that was to come.

And come it did. Deans shoulders screamed with pain at suddenly having to carry more than his own weight and they both banged out of joint at the same time, making Dean scream but force his hands to hold on even tighter. Dean's ankles were the next to protest, biting hard against the square metal of the posts, and Dean forced his toes down increasing his hold on them.

Dean realized these small posts were the only thing holding them both up here and prayed they weren't rusty or greasy and his ankles could hold out. His muscles down his back and front screamed with the sudden extra work and his T shirt tore at the upper arms to his shoulders as his muscles bulged with the strain. Dean had closed his eyes when the pain hit but now opened them slowly to see Sam's terrified eyes below him.

Dean keep eye contact with Sam, trying to let him know that he would never drop him then he heard a muttered "I_ got ya Sammy dont look down I got ya_ ", and realized with surprise it was him muttering. Sam's eyes were slowly losing their terrified look and now just looked scared shitless and Dean understood what Sam was feeling. "Its ok Sammy, I got ya babe. I'm not letting go no matter what, ok?" Dean was talking softly but the sincerity and meaning were not lost on Sam as he looked up into Dean's eyes. He knew Dean was totally focused on getting them out of this. Sam nodded and looked deep into Dean's eyes, he could see pain there as well as determination.

Dean knew they would have to get moving quickly because a) his arms wouldn't last much longer b) his legs wouldn't last much longer and c) the poltergeist could finish them off here. "Ok Sammy" Dean breathed as calmly as he could. "You have to climb up me and get back up, ok ?" Sam looked frightened but nodded. His life was in Dean's hands again, he had every faith in Dean but this was a lot for one person to handle.

He weighed more than Dean and Dean's arms were holding all his weight and his ankles were holding _both _their weight. Dean would be the only person in the world he would trust never to drop him, even if it meant he would never walk again. Sam got a hold of his feelings and looked to Dean to tell him what to do, he would do what Dean told him to do that simple, he could do that.

"Here comes the tricky bit Sammy. You ready?" Sam nodded knowing what Dean would do, flip him over so he was face to face with him and he could grip Dean as Dean helped him up, the way they were at the moment, Sam would have to climb up Dean's back with no support from Dean or Dean would have to pull Sam up with nothing for Sam to hold onto, too risky. Dean grit his teeth and moved Sam's hands together, Sam nodded and Dean swapped hand's quickly with hardly any change of pull to Sam's arms, flipping him over.

"Ok Sammy, now left arm up, grip my forearm and climb up it slowly." Dean puffed pain and sweat now evident on his face. Sam nodded his understanding, not sure he could speak, and looked up Dean's arms to see his T shirt was torn at the upper arms where his muscles were bulging with effort. Sam had the vague feeling Dean would look very sexy if he was not hanging forty feet over steel machinery and a concrete floor. At least the poltergeist was leaving them alone,for now.

Sam started the slow work of moving his hand up Dean's forearm, not missing the trembling coming off Dean's arms as he struggled to hold Sam up and stay still for him to climb. When his hand was over Dean's tattoo he gave an extra hard squeeze and Dean nodded after looking at his face. Once Sam's hand was on Dean's upper bicep the pain was too much so he grit his teeth and said "Hang On" before pushing his hand under Sam's underarm. Sam immediately felt safer even though they had a long way to go and climbed up Dean's right arm much quicker until Dean had him by both underarms.

"Ok Baby now, climb up again and get you hands under my arms, like I'm doing to you." Sam nodded still to scared to talk but Dean's use of endearments on a hunt wasn't missed. If something happened, Dean wanted Sam to know he loved him no matter what but he was also using it because he knew Sam was scared, and would respond to it better than yelling and panicking.

Something Dean knew about Sam since they were kids, yelling at him didn't get you anywhere, when he was frightened he would just lock up. Dean knew because he had spent hours soothing Sam after a hunt when he was scared beyond their dad's reach, Dean could get to Sam with kind, soft words.

Sam climbed up Dean's arms slowly, feeling the trembling growing in Dean's arms as he moved higher. Once he was there he took another deep breath but Dean didn't let him rest . "Now we are going to have to work together now, nice and slow. You need to work your way up my body to my belt. Its' gonna be hard but I will hold you as tight as I can, ok?" Sam nodded and moved his arms around Dean's chest and started inching his way up, feeling Dean's body shaking with exertion, his T shirt down around his upper chest his muscles bulging as they strained to hold them up, sweat pouring down his body. Dean noticed the wind and energy in the room had died down but for how long? He pushed the thought away and worked on managing the pain and gripping his brother as he climbed up him.

When Sam was level with the top of Dean's left forearm he kissed it gently before moving further up, a stupid thing to do given the situation, but his heart overruled his brain for just a moment. Sam finally got his hands on Dean's belt as Dean grabbed his, and felt a little safer. His head was level with Deans' face and he noticed the high sweat Dean had going, some of it had fallen on him but he hadn't noticed he was so scared. Sam kissed Dean's lips lightly and whispered "thank you" looking deeply into Dean's eyes.

Dean looked back, his eyes wide and sharp dealing with their current situation. Sam noticed Dean's bottom lip was bleeding due to him biting it to hold back the pain. "Come on Sammy, keep climbing, you're almost there now." Dean's voice was barley a whisper. Sam nodded again and moved up Dean's body slowly, Dean gripping him hard as he moved. When his arms were around Dean's bottom his face was in Dean's trembling stomach muscles stretched beyond capability, they were extremely hard and fully flexed giving Dean a full eight pack like he had done a million sit ups, his body felt like granite, he was working so hard.

Sam climbed up higher, feeling Dean's body shaking harder under him as he neared the mesh floor. As soon as he could get his hands on the floor he gripped it tight, with his knees still around Dean's waist, Dean put his hands under Sam's feet and pushed up with pretty much all he had left, screaming in pain as his shoulders protested. Once Sam was up, Dean let out a huge breath as his body enjoyed the reduced load for a moment before pain set in again. Sam's held in panic let go, as his knees hit the mesh floor, and he was suddenly crying hard, his body reacting to the relief of being safe again. He pushed himself to his feet, looking around for something to help get Dean back up.

Dean swung his head up to look at his feet and work out the best way up, when a rope hit him in the face. Sam had grabbed the rope and swung it down so all he had to do was climb up; if he could unhook his feet and his shoulders agreed. Dean wrapped his hands around the rope hard and looked up at Sam who was peering over the edge watching him, tears of relief running down his face.

Dean tested his shoulders by taking some of his body weight up on the rope then a bit more until he had it all on the rope, sure his shoulders were hurting something fierce but they were letting him do this even though his hands had almost lost feeling by now. Sam got down on his belly one arm around the rail to help him, but Dean couldn't move his feet they were locked up something shocking. "Sammy, can you unhook one foot?" Dean panted.

Sam moved to one of Dean's feet and slowly unhooked it and held onto it as Dean took up the weight, he slowly unhooked the other on his own then used his overtaxed stomach muscles to drop them slowly past his face down to the rope and twined them around it. There was a horror second when Dean's hands slipped on the rope and his feet wouldn't grip but Dean grunted with pain as he made his hands and feet work for him. He was puffing like he had run a marathon when he was finally able to shimmy up one step of the rope, and when he looked up at Sam he knew that he had seen the slip, he was hanging over the side with his arm around the steel pole with a frantic look in his eyes.

Dean's whole body shook hard as he climbed the rope as fast as he could, which was way to slow for either of them, then Sam was grabbing at him and pulling him up and onto the mezzanine and Dean collapsed onto Sam and almost passing out with relief. "Thank god, Dean."  
"I love you to Sammy." Dean rubbed his hands all over Sam like he was looking for injuries but Sam knew he had to touch him all over to make sure he was really there, he couldn't believe it himself,his brother had saved his life _again_. Sam wanted to grab Dean up and kiss him all over, but Dean was moving on his hands and knees to his shotgun, waving softly for Sam to follow as the wind picked up again.

Dean crawled back to the salt circle as fast as he could, Sam a step behind him trying to avoid the rope Dean still had in one hand. Before he entered the circle Dean kneeled up and tied Sam to him with the rope and Sam wiped blood off Dean's chin with the hem of his T shirt. Dean crawled into the circle and wrapped his arms around Sam's legs. "Let's get this done Sammy, from the top."

Sam pulled another copy of the exoticism from his pocket and the wind and power discharges picked up as soon as Sam started to read. Sam raced through the exorcism as fast as he could but ensuring to get the pronunciation right as the wind picked up and seemed to be targeting him pretty hard. He was glad to have Dean's weight holding him against the wind, electrical discharges, and flying bits of metal Sam realized were screws bolts and washers. Sam put an arm across his face to avoid being hit as he raced on to the last paragraph. Once the exorcism was done everything went white then red for a second with aloud screeching whine, then it was gone like a switch had been thrown.

Sam fell down onto Dean,who grunted in pain but they hung onto each other then Dean did the unthinkable while on a hunt,and pulled Sam to him and kissed him deep. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean hurting his shoulders but Dean bit it down as he kissed Sam back. Sam noticed Dean's face had some small cuts on it from the flying metal."Good work with that exorcism Sammy , looks like it did the trick." Dean murmured.

They knelt where they were holding each other for a few more seconds before Dean crawled over to the bag, avioding the small peices of metal lying on the floor,and gave Sam an invisible ink marker and a piece of paper. "Protection symbols on inside of all the doors Sammy and I will meet you at door six so we can get out of here." Sam looked at Dean warily.  
"You sure you can walk?"  
"No but I can crawl or my baby brother can piggy back me." Dean joked with a smile.  
"Sure Dean" but Sam wasn't sure Dean was joking.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 Recovery

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 24 Recovery

Dean tried popping his shoulders back in but it was an impossible task with both out. His legs also hurt pretty badly as he packed up the gear, leaving what was left of the salt circle, not caring what the factory's workers would think. He untied the rope and wound it up slowly and put it back in the bag with the shot gun,then put his jacket on so he wouldn't have to carry it. Going down the stairs was another story, having to bite down pain as he limped along, wiping sweat from his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

Sam was at the door when he got there, concerned about the way he was walking, and the way he was carrying his upper body stiffly as well. They drove to the motel in silence, Sam leaning up against Dean, and Dean didn't say anything even though he was in pain just happy to have Sam's warm weight with him after the night they had.

Sam felt quite freaked he had again cheated death again,he felt quite surreal,and guessed he should be used of this, it happened so often .

Back at the motel Dean went to the fridge / freezer for ice and Sam went for the first aid kit for pain killers and a glass of water. Sam gave Dean painkillers and Dean lay Sam on the bed, then pulled his boots off and looked carefully at Sam's bruised wrists and the scrapes on his belly and a few light scratches on his neck and arms from frying metal.

Dean rubbed some antiseptic ointment on the scrapes as they were light, and placed the ice on Sam's wrists for twenty minutes during which they lay together just closing their eyes relaxing.

After twenty minutes, Dean took the ice off, and threw out the melted stuff, topping the bags up and sat back on the bed. "Sammy can you knock 'em back in for me? I tried at the factory but no dice."  
"What's out?" Sam looked down at Dean's ankles thinking it would have to be them.  
"Shoulders both of them."

Sam blanched realizing they probably came out when Dean grabbed his wrists but he had been in to much shock to notice; they must hurt for Dean to say something. "Sure thing Dean. Let's get this shirt off." Sam helped Dean out of his jacket then tore Dean's damp T shirt off him slowly as it was pretty crap now anyway. Sam braced Dean's shoulder and popped it in, then the other and placed ice on both, lying Dean down to make sure he was resting. While the ice did its work, Sam used the antiseptic on the cuts on Dean arms, and face then pulled Dean's boots off slowly, checking his swollen bruised ankles, and the stitches on the back of his leg.

Once Dean's twenty minutes were up, Sam refilled the bags and placed them on Dean's ankles lying down in the bed, and pulling Dean to his chest "Dean, you saved my life tonight."  
"That's what we do Sammy. I'm just glad you're ok." Dean rested his forehead against Sam's.  
"I'm more than ok I've got my most favorite person in the world with me, who just saved my life, again."

Sam wrapped Dean up in his arms and hugged him carefully, mindful this time of his pain. "You know six months or so ago we would be sinking a few beers, toasting how we got out of another hunt unscathed."  
"I know. It's funny how things change." Sam kissed Dean between the eyes softly.  
"This feels better, you know?"  
"What,better than beer?" Sam teased.  
"Way better." Dean leaned down and kissed into Sam's mouth, his whole body aching as he moved. Sam was moved by Dean's admission but noticed how sore he was by the way he was moving.

He stood and moved to the bathroom and ran a warm bath, tipping some of the lemon scented bath salts into the water, and went back to the room and gently pulled Dean to his feet.  
"Come on babe you could use a bath, might stop you being as sore tomorrow."

Dean let himself be led to the bathroom, to tired and sore to care, and let Sam strip him off before he striped himself off. Sam got in the bath first then pulled Dean in on top of him with Dean's back on his chest, so he could look after his big brother. Sam grabbed up the flannel and soothed Dean all over, feeling the hard muscles still tense from the night's activity.

Sam made it his mission to get Dean relaxed. "Hey, these bath salts have magnesium sulfate in them, great for sore muscles."  
"Those I've got Sammy, you to."  
"Yeah this should help, but you know we should hang around at least until the day after tomorrow when the night shift goes back, just to make sure we finished the job."  
"Sound's like a plan." Sam was slightly taken aback by Dean agreeing so readily to stay.

Sam looked down into Dean's face, his eyes were shut, and he looked relaxed and at peace, the salted water, and Sam's slow soothing circles doing its work. Sam's hands roamed over Dean's abs still looking hard and defined, Sam realized he was getting a hard on just rubbing Dean's muscles, and thinking how hard and granite like they had been earlier.

They lay there until the water lost its warmth and Dean was almost asleep against Sam. Sam dried Dean off and led him to the bed where he lay him on the sheets naked and grabbed up a bottle of massage oil.

Dean tried to pull Sam to him but Sam was firm. "Dean I'm going to rub your muscles for you so you don't have lactic acid build up tomorrow".  
"What about you?"  
"The bath did mine for me; I didn't take two peoples weight like you. Just lie there and relax."  
"Yes sir." Dean's voice was soft and slurred with tiredness.

Sam did Dean's front first knowing Dean would fall asleep on his front when he did his back. Sam worked the muscles trying not to think how sensual the rub was and treat it like a sports massage, although he still had a roaring erection by the time he flipped Dean over onto his stomach, but so did Dean even though his eyes were shut.

Dean was relaxed and floppy by the time Sam finished the rub and when he lay down next to him, Dean's eyes flicked open long enough to grab Sam's hand, and whisper "Love you" before closing them and falling asleep. Sam grabbed the ointment and rubbed Dean's left forearm but Dean slept on, even when he kissed the ink softly. Sam rolled over on his side and laid an arm around Dean's back letting himself drift off, the adrenaline from the hunt finally leaving his system making him tired,and he fell to sleep snuggled into his big brother, his hero.

The following morning Sam woke up his favorite way, naked laying in his brothers arms with his arms loosely around Dean's hip's. He rolled Dean over onto his back and was concerned to hear a soft groan of pain come from him as he settled. Sam went to the first aid kit and pulled anti-inflammatory tablets out for Dean but he didn't wake so Sam rubbed lotion on Dean's arm while he waited for him.

When he was finished he walked to the small kitchen and made toast for the both off them knowing Dean would need something in his stomach when he took the anti-inflammatorys. When he moved back to the bed, Dean's eyes were open but he was lying still. Sam knew that look. "What hurts?"  
"I'm fine Sammy."  
"No your not. What hurts?" Sam gave Dean the puppy dog eyes. Ah crap.  
"What doesn't?"  
"Here take these". Sam gave Dean the tablets and toast and sat with him while he ate.

When they were finished, Sam lay back down with Dean,and snuggled into his side. "Hey Sammy you got something for me?" Dean had noticed Sam's erection bump his hip. It was hard to miss.  
"Ah it's not for you Dean, you're sick".  
"No I'm not, just a bit sore. I'll be a lot sorer if you don't give me that." Dean joked pushing his own erection at Sam's. Sam's dick twitched when they rubbed together and he knew he was done.  
"You have to let me do all the work, Dean. No moving your arms at all."  
"Well, how am I going to rub over your skin just how you like?"

Dean ran his fingers over Sam's stomach muscles, making him twitch, and his breath hitch. "All right, no weight bearing on your arms." "Ok, give me your mouth, pretty boy." Sam dove onto Dean, pushing him flat on his back, and ravaging his mouth with his tongue. "Whoa, Sammy boys hungry". Dean panted when Sam came up for air.  
"I am so hungry for you Dean" and Sam plunged back in grinding his erection hard into Dean's, his legs either side of Dean's putting pressure only on Dean's groin as he worked Dean up, running a hand through his hair.

Dean's bottom lip was sore and swollen from biting down the pain the night before and Sam cared for it with his tongue, as he kissed Dean thoroughly. Sam grabbed some lube from next to the bed and lathered both dicks squeezing them tightly together and pumping up and down a few times, getting Dean moving slightly beneath him.

Sam pulled his hand out and went back to grinding Dean "Stay still Dean, I'll look after you, let me do the work." Dean lay as still as he could with Sam's hot body grinding down into his rock hard erection.  
"Fuck, Sammy". The exquisite pleasure from Sam rubbing him from on top was driving Dean crazy. Sam attacked Dean's neck pushing his head back with his thumb to lick and suck it all over.

Sam snaked his hand back between them, jacking them off together bringing them right up to the edge then letting go, and using his rock hard shaft to bring Dean back and over the edge as he pumped hard and sucked his neck at the same time. "_FuckSammygoonago" _warned Dean panting into Sam's neck and licking and kissing his own trail, then Sam suddenly switched back to his mouth and plunged in as he let go long and hard onto his stomach between them, then Sam was adding his cum to Dean's as he sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth and groaning loudly. Sam slid his body along Dean's mixing the cum together on both their stomachs, as he kissed Dean slow and passionately.

"Coming in for a shower De?" Sam murmured when he finally broke off.  
"Yeah, you go warm it up." Sam padded into the bathroom and ran the shower getting in and washing his hair and then himself. Dean was yet to make an appearance when he was finishing up and was just starting to wonder if he was ok,when Dean hobbled into the shower, and put his arms around him, his nose on the back of Sam's neck.  
"Are you ok?"  
"It hurts to walk, believe it or not." Dean laughed.  
"Maybe you should have another bath."  
"Maybe". Dean's dick was suddenly showing interest again as he rubbed his hands over Sam's stomach muscles and chest.

Dean took the soap off Sam and lathered his back and then his front from behind, his erection now fitting snugly in Sam's bottom crack, and moving up and down slippery with soap lather as he washed Sam. Dean rubbed a hand over his own stomach, gathering the left over cum, and using it as lubrication as he took Sam's dick up and stroked slowly. "You can't be ready again?" "Yeah Sammy, you've got me all hot."  
"I thought you were sore".  
"I'm fine Sammy."  
"Dean you're not fine."  
"It's just pain babe."  
"You're masochistic you know that?"  
"Yeah,Yeah." Dean had stroked Sam's dick back to a full erection and Dean spun Sam around and pushed him into the wall kissing him deeply. Sam put his hands up to Dean's head running a hand through his short hair, while he used the other one to cup Dean's face.

Dean used the soap as lube and pumped himself and Sam at the same time one in each hand. Dean used his mix of hard and light pressure, letting the heads brush over each other and he had Sam hard and throbbing quickly. Dean let Sam take control of the kiss as he concentrated on giving them both pleasure at the same time.

Sam groaned and had to break off from the kiss,looking down to see Dean doing the both at them same time, and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder as he watched Dean work. "_Fuck that's hot De_". Sam moaned and his breath hitched and he went back to attacking Dean's mouth, his orgasm pushing its way up his groin burning to explode out.

Dean pumped them faster and dragged a nail over the vein on the underside of Sam's erection making him moan louder and Dean repeated the process a few more times until Sam was shaking, he was so close to going so Dean picked up the pace until Sam was spilling into his hand almost biting at his mouth. Dean pumped Sam dry then used the cum on his erection to finish himself off, Sam watching avidly kissing Dean, and encouraging him on. Dean's orgasm exploded out and he panted into Sam's shoulder as they held on to each other.

When he had his breath back, Sam cleaned up then cleaned Dean then pulled him out, and sat him on the edge of the tub, where he put in the plug, and ran the water. Dean sat with his head in his hands as Sam added salts to the water then gently helped him in. "Sore?"  
"Yeah,a little. Maybe I am masochistic."  
"Ha, I told you." Sam rubbed a hand softly over Dean's head seeing his brow scrunched in pain.

Sam grabbed bags of ice, wrapped them up and placed them on both Dean shoulders, making sure he knew the time he placed it on. Once Dean was settled, Sam went off to dress, then came back in to tell Dean he was going out to get them food since it was getting close to lunch time**. **

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25 Boyfriend

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

**Chapter 25 Boyfriend**

Dean lay in the tub trying hard not to move too much, everything seemed to hurt this morning. He felt like he had been in a car crash or something, he felt bruised and battered beyond belief. He knew it was from the lactic acid build up in his muscles and would be ok in a day or two; his shoulders might need a little more time than that. The pain didn't bother him that much; he had it for good reason. Saving his brother. He would put up with ten times the pain he currently had to keep his brother safe.

Being a hunter, he wouldn't get the normal time to rest them that average people got, 'time to suck it up Winchester and get on with life'. Dean sat up slowly, removing the ice, and used his thumbs and fingers to gently knead the muscles in his legs, then stretch them by pointing his toes up and down.

He actually felt a little better, so he bent forward touching his toes to stretch out his back,and stomach muscles. Dean then put his hands back to back and slowly stretched out his arm muscles without to much pressure on his shoulders. They felt like they needed a day or two before being used. Dean circled his head, getting out the kinks in his neck, and lowered himself back in the water to let the muscles relax.

When Sam got back Dean was just leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. Sam took the food to the table and Dean sat on one of the miss matched chairs and ate with him. Sam found Dean's attire a little distracting but Dean didn't seem to care just ate his food slowly, reading the motel supplied TV guide.

Sam gave Dean more anti-inflammatorys once they had finished eating and Dean put the towel back in the bathroom and sat on the bed watching TV stark naked. "You gonna get dressed today Dean?"  
"I am dressed."  
"That's a sheet."  
"So?" Sam walked over and sat down next to Dean, putting his arms around him and hugging him tight, then pulling the lotion out to rub on his ink.  
"You are so lucky you're cute. You can get away with it."  
"Cute? I'm not cute, Sammy. It's ruggedly handsome."  
"Rugged? There's noting rugged about you." Dean kissed Sam softly and they lay together channel flicking.

"Hey, there's a movie on for you,_'Lord of the Rings',_ that would be up your alley, right?" said Dean after a while.  
"Yeah, It's long though. Can you sit still for that long?"  
"Probably not, but that's why we're in bed right? I can just fall asleep." They settled down to watch '_Fellowship of the Ring'_ and despite Dean giving Sam a hard time about it being a nerdy movie and teasing Sam about the name Samwise Gamgee he liked it, keeping quiet so Sam could enjoy it. Dean relaxed, lying in Sam's arms while Sam stroked his chest ,and head kissing the top of Dean's head every now and again.

When the movie finished Sam thought about dinner "I might walk down to the store and get some things for dinner and some snacks, if you wanna watch another movie."  
"Wait for me, Samwise, and I'll come with you." Dean grinned as he moved to his bag for some clothes, then slid on boxers.  
"You sure? I can go, save you dressing, and you wouldn't have to walk like a duck all the way there."  
"I am not walking like a duck. But I do think a walk would do me good, might free up my legs at least, they feel pretty tight." Dean slid on jeans over his boxers and threw on a T shirt. Sam handed him his jacket and they left the room.

Dean was still walking pretty stiffly when they got to the small almost empty store. There seemed to be only one other customer, wandering the handful of isles, and the clerk was engrossed in a novel sitting behind the register. They decided on microwave dinners for supper, looking for something different than the take out they always seemed to eat. Dean wandered away from Sam as he was looking at snacks and after picking a few, Sam went in search of his brother to find him looking at DVDs. The only other customer, a young blonde in a short skirt was standing behind him ogling Dean, but he was blatantly unaware his eyes fixed on the DVDs.

Sam watched from the end of the isle, feigning interest at the display of breakfast cereal. The girl was openly staring at Dean's butt and Sam felt a stab of annoyance, before wondering what Dean would do if he knew. He should feel secure in his relationship by now but times like this tended to bring the worst out in him. Seeing Dean do anything close to a flirt got him jealous and there was a fair slab of caveman protectiveness in him too.

The blonde stepped toward Dean, pretending to look at something behind him, but Dean moved closer to the DVDs avoiding contact like he knew someone was there out the corner of his eye. Sam almost burst out laughing at the look of annoyance on her face, but then she turned, and started looking at DVDs, edging closer to Dean, until she almost bumped into him. Dean moved out of the way with a quick cat like movement, despite his sore muscles, and gave her a one sided smile as he moved around her and went back to looking at DVDs.

Sam realized she must truly be blonde when she pretended to look at DVDs stealing looks at Dean's ass every now and again. She was moving closer to him again, when Sam felt he should go save his brother, and walked up and stood very close to him. Dean turned his face to Sam with slight frown wondering what Sam was up to, but Sam had his face turned away watching a blonde in a short skirt walking away from them.

Sam put an arm loosely around Deans hip, even though he felt like planting a big sloppy kiss on Dean right there in the DVD aisle, but held back knowing he was stepping over the mark just having an arm around his hip. "You had a stalker Dean, I was just giving you some room." Dean looked in the direction the girl had gone.  
"Yeah I noticed she was hanging around."  
"She was fully checking your ass out man."  
"Sammy to the rescue hey?" Dean didn't push his hand off his hip but instead put his hand over it and moved his side into Sam's front, just a brush to the hip but a PDA that Sam rarely got, but hey the aisle was empty now, so not so much public.  
"She should keep her eyes off what's mine."  
"Possessive much Sammy?"  
"Hell yes."  
"It's cool, I would be the same."

Wow, big admission from Dean. "What do you like? I thought I would get a couple more DVDs."  
"What do you like?"  
"We could get _'IT_ '." Dean held up the cover with a picture of an evil looking clown on the front. Sam paled.  
"No way Dean". Dean nudged Sam's side and laughed.  
"Just joking Sammy, this looks more like you." Dean held up '_Monsters Inc'._ with a smile.  
"Actually that's meant to be good, it's on discount to."  
"That's my Sammy, always looking for a bargain. What about this?"

Dean held up '_Men in Black',_ they had both seen it before, but it would be good for a laugh.  
"Ok, let's take these and get out of here before someone takes my boyfriend home." The words were out before Sam could stop them. He had said boyfriend in public, Dean was sure to have a fit. But Dean smacked him lightly on the butt and chuckled as he walked toward the checkout.  
"Did you get some popcorn?" he threw over his shoulder at a stunned Sam.

After they had dinner they lay in bed and watched '_Monsters Inc'_ on Dean's DVD player, both thinking it was pretty funny for a kids movie. Sam had made sure Dean had iced his shoulders again and had more tablets. When it was over Sam stripped Dean off declaring that he should have another massage to help with his muscle recovery.

Sam had seen the signs of pain on Dean's face during the afternoon, even though he tried to hide it, Sam knew the biting of the corner of his bottom lip for what it was. Sam massaged Dean's legs front and back working the tight muscles until they were lose and relaxed. Sam took his over shirt off and straddled Dean's hips as his rubbed Dean's stomach and chest muscles,he didn't rub Dean's shoulders at all knowing it was to soon after the dislocation's but instead rubbed his arms separately, then flipped him on his stomach.

Before Sam went to work on Dean's back, he pulled his jeans off already having a monster hard on, feeling restricted in his pants. Sam straddled Dean's legs and worked his back and bottom until Dean was groaning with his eyes closed into the mattress. Sam kneeled between Dean's legs and pushed them open gently, grabbing a pillow, and sliding it under Dean's hips. Dean grunted but didn't even open his eyes trusting Sam implicitly.

Sam threw his shirt off and bent his head down and licked down Dean's bottom, kissing, and licking all over his cheeks. Dean groaned as Sam licked down between Dean's cheeks, to his entrance, and back up again to the hollow above Dean's bottom and laved the skin there with his tongue, his fingers running up, and down Dean's bottom and down to his entrance.

Sam licked down to Dean's entrance and licked and kissed into Dean, pulling Dean's cheeks apart gently with his hands as he worked. Sam pushed a finger in with his tongue, using the saliva as a lubricant as he worked it in and out, Dean moaning and pushing his ass up higher with his eyes still shut. Sam grabbed the lube off the side table and pushed his boxers off before coating his fingers with lube and pushing another into Dean. Sam's dick was twitching with want to be in Dean now and he pulled Dean's hips up higher until Dean was on his knees with his head still on the mattress.

Sam pulled his fingers out and pushed his erection in slowly getting to the halfway point before Dean's tight, pulsing heat made it impossible to continue without coming right then, both of them moaning with pleasure. Sam stayed perfectly still allowing Dean to adjust to him, waiting out the pulsing of the muscles around his rock hard shaft. Slowly Dean relaxed and there was less pressure on him and he moved his hips in a slow circles, rubbing Dean's bottom with one hand,and reaching down and stroking Dean's huge erection.

Dean kept his eyes closed; enjoying the feeling of Sam inside him and from behind. Sam was working him up nicely and he was getting closer as Sam pushed further inside him using a hand on his hip to push into him and set a nice slow rhythm. "De you ok?" Sam had to ask if Dean was all right with something they hadn't done before and because he didn't want to hurt him. "I'm good Sammy. I feel the love baby." Dean was referring to the fact that they weren't kissing, something they always did during sex.  
"_GodmetooDe,loveyoubabe." _

Sam found himself setting a faster pace as his orgasm pooled in his stomach pushing him to pound into Dean as hard as he could, in this position he felt like his dick was going to come out of Dean's stomach, he was getting so far into him. Sam moved his hips to try to hit the right spot and give Dean as much pleasure as he was feeling and he knew he hit it by the obscene noise that came out of Dean's throat.

Dean moaned again the noise travelling down Sam's spine straight to his dick and he was suddenly a stroke away from coming, so he pumped again hard his wrist whipping hard as he pulled Dean over the edge,and flowing into his hand as he spasmed inside him and orgasmed long, hard and very deep.

Sam keep pumping into Dean until he was milked well and truly dry, then pulled out, and lay next to Dean as he lowered himself down on the bed still on his stomach. "I thought you were going to come through my stomach, Sammy boy. That was awesome." Dean panted.  
"That's how it felt De. I felt so deep inside you. You have to try it. When you're better." Sam cautioned.  
"You're no fun Sammy".  
"Let's have a shower." Sam pulled Dean slowly to the shower and they had a nice short shower ,Sam looking after his brother making sure he didn't do anything but lean against the tiles while he washed him fully.

Sam made sure Dean was medicated and used ice before settling down to watch 'Men in Black',barley awake to flick off the DVD player when it finished.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26 Dinner

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 25 Dinner

The next morning Dean felt a lot better and walked down to the corner store for the paper before Sam was even awake. When he was back he happily reported to Sam he had meet a couple of workers just of the night shift, who told him they had a trouble free night, and even the weird presence they usually felt seemed to be gone. Sam insisted Dean ice up, while he had a shower, and have more tablets even thought he insisted he was fine. They got back on the road with Sam demanding he do the driving, at least for that day.

They drove north with no real plans for the day and stopped at Mc Donald's for breakfast and Taco Bells for lunch. At Taco Bells, Dean watched a family interacting behind Sam while they ate. The family left shortly after and Dean found himself staring at the table well after they had gone. "Earth to Dean."  
"What?"  
"I've been talking to you for five minutes now. What's going on?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Wondering what?"  
"If one of us was killed by a demon, would the other want revenge?"

Sam was about to respond with a 'hell yes' when his brain kicked in. "What do you mean?"  
"Well when mum died ,dad went hell for leather on the revenge jaunt. Would we be like that? "  
"It's hard to say Dean." Sam started slowly, Dean talked about this stuff so infrequently he didn't want to scare him off. "Everyone handles that kind of thing differently. Dad loved mum very much and he wanted to see the thing that killed her die a painful death."  
"But he had two sons who needed him."  
"Well, in dads own way he did take care of us. He had the best person take care of me. I think once he found out what was out there, he wanted you to be the strong one. I know we bitch and complain about the way he bought us up but you are a fantastic hunter."  
"Are you defending him?"Dean questioned.  
"I just understand what it feels like to want revenge. Sometimes it blinds you to everything else. I understand family is more important now, but its hard when your fixed on revenge to stop and think about anything else."  
"Would you hunt for revenge if I was killed?"  
"I think so, but only because I would have nothing else left. What are you thinking Dean?" Sam kept his voice low and as encouraging as possible.  
"I've just found myself wondering how dad did what he did and why. I guess it feels so different than the way I think, it makes it hard for me to understand."  
"Dad didn't like to explain his decisions or thought processes with anyone not even us. It kind of makes the guy hard to understand. " Dean nodded seeming to find Sam's answer suitable and he changed the subject.

The take away food during the day put both of them in an anti junk mood meal for dinner that night. When they found a motel and showered and changed before Dean asked the receptionist for a good place to eat in town and was given directions to a tavern with a nice atmosphere and they went in for dinner.

The tavern was almost empty which they both liked straight away. Aside from the bar it self, it had a small dance floor over in one corner with a DJ stage with tables, and chairs in a rough semi circle around the dance floor. Towards the back of the tables and chairs against the wall was a juke box, so if there was no band or DJ playing, patrons could listen to music while eating.

Between the tables and chairs and the back wall were a large area of the tall but small tables and tall bar stools, and along the back wall were horseshoe shaped booths with low lighting. At the right time of night they knew this place would be pumping so they had some luck having an early dinner.

Dean sauntered up to the bar, with Sam in tow, and ordered two beers and asked about food. The barman gave them each a menu and told them to take a seat and he would send a waitress out to take their order. Dean led Sam to the booth furthest from the door which would have been in shadow in the middle of the day, it was that out of the way.

Sam slid in and as expected Dean slid into the seat opposite him but not as expected, Dean slid around the seat until he was sitting next to Sam. Sam looked at Dean in surprise but Dean was perusing the menu and sipping his beer, so Sam looked at his own without comment. The waitress came out a few minutes later and they both ordered steaks and both with salad to Sam's surprise. Dean paid for the meals, adding a generous tip.

As they drank their drinks Sam's eyes roved over the few people in the bar. As a hunter,he was unconsciously cataloging exits, and potential threats but as a person he was just interested in human behavior. "See anything you like Sammy?" Dean broke into Sam's thoughts.  
"What?"  
"In the bar, anything you like?" Sam turned and fixed his eyes on Dean's, there was a glint of something there Sam wasn't used to seeing outside a motel room, lust?  
"No Dean just looking is all."  
"Mmm". Dean's eyes left his and scanned the bar.  
"You see anything you like Dean?" Sam edged closer to Dean.  
"Oh yeah" Dean spoke in just above a whisper even though the bar was almost deserted.

Sam scanned the room as Dean just had "Who?" Sam kept his voice low as well, but he had a frown on his face, confused as to Dean's target.  
"Well he's really good looking, way out of my league."  
"No ones out of your league Dean".Sam looked around fleetingly. There were only two other guys in the bar both with their back to them, on the other side of the bar.  
"Well, he's way tall and has soft brown hair." Dean was keeping his voice soft and light, very seductive.

Sam suddenly got that Dean was teasing him, he smiled widely at Dean and whispered just as low. "How do you know his hair is soft?"  
"I felt it this morning".  
"You did?"  
"I ran my hand through it while he was sleeping, he never knew." Dean sounded like a little kid up to no good. Sam felt his dick twitch at Dean's softly spoken words, damn teenage type hormones. Well two could play at that, he hoped.  
"Did you touch anything else while he slept?"  
"Maybe."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, he has the cutest little ass you've ever seen."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah." Dean drank from his beer glass and Sam watched his tongue lick slowly across his top, then bottom lip. Sam was about to respond when the waitress bought their dinners out and they settled down to eat, Sam stealing looks at Dean every now and again.

Dean dug into his dinner aware Sam was shooting glances his way as they ate, he was finally feeling better, and had found it fun to stir his brother up a bit knowing fully well what it would result in when they got back to their room. Dean knew Sam would be an easy mark because he never showed his feelings in public and it would shock Sam. Well it wasn't so much public anymore as the other two guys had left and even the bartender seemed to have disappeared.

It wasn't like he was afraid off being called gay; he had been called that and more in school because kids were just like that whether they had reason or not. All you had to be was a little different and you were the target of the cruelty of school kids.

He just believed that relationships were a private thing between the people involved, but he knew that as his relationship with Sam grew stronger, people would see anyway, a love this strong was just too hard to hide. He knew Sam practically glowed these days, he was so happy, and he must be the same. Sam was never one to hide his feelings they were always out there on his sleeve but a least he was letting Dean go at his own pace.

When they had finished eating, Sam offered to get them another drink, and went to get more beer. It took Sam quite some time to gain the bartenders attention, as he was at the rear of the bar putting glasses through the dishwasher.

When Sam returned to Dean's side, Dean decided it was time to up the ante; he had developed a plan while Sam was at the bar. "Hey Sammy, did you see that handsome stud at the bar?" "No" Sam looked around the room, playing along.  
"He was standing right where you were. Hey it must have been you." Dean slipped his hand under the table and onto Sam's thigh. Sam jerked his leg and his knee hit the table in surprise.  
"Whoa Sammy, a little jumpy there."

Dean laughed and drank his drink slowly, licking the froth of his lips with his tongue. Sam couldn't help but stare and Dean laughed softly, this was just too easy. Sam took a drink and his tongue came out and licked along his lips and Dean watched him lick through the foam. "That's some tongue you've got there. Is it as big as another part of your anatomy?" Dean's voice was pitched very low and Sam had to lean in to hear.  
"Nowhere near it."Sam countered and smiled wickedly at Dean as he slid closer to him.  
"How about one more beer before we go find out?" Sam gulped and went off to get the beers, Dean watching his ass the whole way.

When Sam sat back down Dean went straight back into it. " I saw the way you were walking Sammy. You got something in your pants?" Dean let his hand fall softly on Sam's leg under the table.  
"Oh yeah, something big." Sam tried to sound sexy and in control but his voice broke slightly, letting Dean know he was effecting him.  
"Just from us talking?"  
"Yeah Dean."  
"You think I could get you off just talking to you?"Dean kept his voice soft and light.

Sam's beer froze on the way to his mouth. "Maybe".  
"Do you think I could make you go without touching you?" Sam almost sprayed beer all over the table.  
"Maybe." His voice sounded strangled.  
"Do you think I could make you go without _you or me_ touching you?" Sam frowned at Dean.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I could handcuff you so you can't touch yourself." Dean's voice was very low and his eyes were locked on Sam's.

Sam's eyes were suddenly half lidded as he imagined what Dean was talking about. "Would I be naked?"  
"Would you want to be?"  
"Yes" Sam answered immediately. Dean nodded."Would I be allowed to rub myself on anything, to you know…" Sam looked around, then whispered even softer "get off." Dean seemed to consider, then nodded.  
"Just not me and not you." Sam took a drink for his suddenly parched throat and noticed Dean's drink was finished.  
"How would you do it Dean?"  
"There's only one way to find out."

Sam finished his drink in one and went to stand, but Dean stopped him with a hand and Sam sat back down. "Am I to understand you wish to take me up on the challenge?" Dean arched an eyebrow at his brother."What like a bet?"  
"Yep".  
"What are the stakes ?"  
"What do you want to put up?"  
"Well since it's a sex orientated challenge it should be sex related."

They keep their voices low, talking like conspirators, even though the bar was still deserted. "Ok". Dean smiled this would be a win/ win for them both, trust Sam.  
"Well, I love your stomach so I should be able to have it whenever I want for forty eight hours." Dean considered Sam closely before replying.  
" Well I love going at your neck so I will stay with the same thing, makes it pretty fair."  
"Ok deal."

Sam moved to get up but Dean held him back again "One more thing".  
"What?"  
"Since I'm the master of ceremonies, I get to start things whenever I want." Sam looked confused, but Dean scanned the bar and found them still alone before turning back to Sam then drew his jacket and shirt apart and pulled up his T shirt the smallest amount to reveal his hard dick sitting up above his jeans, the head sitting above his navel, under the table. Dean had gone commando.

Sam's eyes almost popped out of his head in surprise and he pulled Dean's T shirt down and his shirts across and tugged Dean out of his seat.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27 Mistake

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 27 Mistake

They made it back to the motel without driving off the road, just. When they entered the room Sam tried to attack Dean's mouth but Dean was quick with the handcuffs having one end around Sam's wrist before he could even lick Dean's mouth open. Dean pulled Sam's shirts over his head down over his cuffed wrist, then cuffed his other wrist behind him, and pulled him over to the bed at sat him down on the edge.

He then tugged his own shirts over his head and pushed his boots and socks off leaving him with just his jeans on with his erection sitting up over the top. Sam's eyes didn't leave Dean as he made his way back to the bed and pushed Sam so he was lying on the bed and slowly undid Sam's pants and pulled them down followed ever so slowly then his boxers, shoes and socks. Sam's erection was already dripping precome freely as he wriggled his bottom on the bed until he had his back leaning on the headboard his hands still behind his back.

Dean walked over to the bed head slowly knowing by know what would get Sam going, he had seen something in the last few days that got him thinking. Dean grabbed a tube of lube and let a drop drip onto the head of his erection and rubbed it in slowly with one finger swirling around slowly, letting it twitch in his pants, and making sure Sam could see.

Sam's eyes were glued and his mouth open as Dean unbuttoned his jeans and went back to swirling the head and down the length until it entered his low slung jeans. "_FuckDe_" Sam breathed as he watched Dean slowly unzip his fly then put his fingers around the head and slowly dragged them down and into his jeans all the way to the bottom of his shaft before coming all the way back up, this time his hand covering his actions earning a frustrated sigh from Sam.

Any thought Sam had of holding firm and winning the bet was lost when Dean squeezed more lube onto his fingers and used his whole hand around his shaft pumping up and down into his jeans and this time Sam got up onto his knees in a bid to get closer to see what Dean was doing. "_OhsogoodSammy_" Dean breathed getting Sam's breath hitching as he got closer again to the action.

Dean keep pumping himself in his pants keeping as much under cover as he could until Sam's nose was almost touching his hand as he worked himself. "Sammy" Dean warned "No touching". Sam pulled back a little, he hadn't realized he had gotten that close he was so involved in Dean's actions.

Dean took a half step back and put his hands down the back of his pants, pushing backward so the front of his jeans spread open over his hips fully revealing his erection. Sam sat on his legs watching avidly as Dean let the jeans slide down his legs then stepped out, the front of his legs against the bed and resumed stroking himself with long slow movements that had Sam moaning in the back of his throat. Sam was only inches away from Dean as he slowly picked up the pace and traced his other hand over his balls making Sam stare hard and moan louder. "_FuckDe_". He couldn't believe Dean was standing there jacking himself off for him.

Sam was quivering, wanting to touch Dean all over, and his hands actually moved forward before being stopped by the cold metal, and instead of taking the edge off it drove him on so he pushed his legs behind him and lay on his front pushing his erection into the sheets looking for some relief for the aching throb climbing up his groin. Dean watched Sam as he pumped into the bed his head raised at an awkward angle to keep his eyes on Dean still pumping his wet erection.

Dean felt for Sam and got down on his knees so Sam was looking straight down onto his dick as he pumped himself lazily, leaning forward so his breath was on Sam's neck. "_OhgodDe_" Sam panted thrusting his throbbing erection into the bed looking for relief as he watched Dean getting close to climax his dick throbbing and twitching clear for Sam to see. Dean lowered his head to Sam's ear and without touching him whispered in his ear.  
_"Yougonnacomeformesammy? You know Im thinking this is you doing this to me? Comeonbabycomeforme."  
_"_God de gonna comeforyouwannatouchyou"_Sam moaned.

His orgasm was hot and heavy in his groin as he watched Dean work faster and flick his fingers fast over the head; he loved it when Dean did that to him._ "__Wannatouchyouallover" Sam_ moaned long and loud as he humped the bed fast and hard enough for it to creak loudly in time with his thrusts. Sam's frustrated moan was nothing like Dean's moan of pleasure; Sam had gone but felt unsatisfied. Dean felt like Sam did, he had managed to orgasm but missed Sam's presence with him, and as soon as he had gone he felt empty not satisfied and loved like he normally did. Dean saw the look on Sam's face and knew he felt the same.

Dean jumped up on the bed and pulled Sam to him wrapping him in his arms and hugging him hard. "I'm sorry Sam, I am, I thought that would be fun but it was shit, sorry baby, it's my fault. All bets are off ok?" Dean was babbling in Sam's ear trying to make them both feel better.  
"It's ok Dean, it is. Just get these cuffs off me, please."  
"Sorry Sammy". Dean jumped up and grabbed the key to the cuffs and two wash cloths, he wiped them clean first, and the bed quickly then uncuffed one of Sam's hands. But before he could unlock the other Sam was all over him hugging him tight then kissing him hard as he touched him all over, Dean doing the same back to him.

Sam had Dean down on the mattress looming over him stroking his face gently before he spoke again. "Dean how did you know that would get me going ?"  
"The other day in the shower you liked it but we were kissing as well, I should have known better and unlocked you before the end."Dean tossed the cuffs on the floor.  
"But you would have lost the bet Dean."  
"It wouldn't have mattered it just wasn't the same was it ?"  
"No we need the contact I guess."  
"Yeah let's not do that again".  
"Well everything up until the end was great. I loved the way you talked to me at the pub, got me all hot."  
"Now that I can do."  
"And watching you do yourself was superhot but I want to join in next time."  
"Oh yeah, baby." Dean stroked Sam's chest lazily.  
"And you did win the bet Dean."  
"Don't worry about that Sam, it was a stupid bet."  
"No it wasn't, I _want _you to collect your bet." Sam bared his throat to Dean's mouth. "It's time to collect." Dean eyed Sam's throat.  
"Sam it's not fair."  
"If you don't collect I'm going to be highly offended." Dean smiled and licked Sam's neck making him shiver.

Dean rolled Sam over quickly and licked sucked and bit his neck with frenzy not getting enough until he sucked Sam's skin into his mouth hard and bit down marking Sam as his. Dean licked Sam's new bruise then slowly climbed his way over Sam's body until his upper stomach was over Sam's mouth and Sam's wrapped his arms around Dean as he licked and kissed his stomach.

Dean balanced on one leg the other lying across Sam's hip keeping contact even when he was giving Sam what he wanted, he balanced on the opposite arm while the other was combing restlessly through Sam's hair. Sam sucked a bruise on Dean's stomach as Dean's hand wandered around his face stroking with soft fingers until Sam sucked one of his fingers into his mouth and they both moaned softly at the seductive feel of it.

When Sam had his fill of Dean's stomach and fingers, Dean crawled back down his body until he was kissing into his mouth,while Sam's hands roamed his body smoothing his way down to Deans entrance. "_I love you De"_ Sam breathed when they came up for breath before Dean assaulted him again with his talented tongue. Sam grabbed the lube of the side table and applied some to his fingers sliding them between Dean's cheeks to his entrance and sliding seductively across the tight muscle before slipping a finger in ever so gently. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth as Sam worked him softly and slowly showing Dean he could love him slowly, the way Dean liked it.

When Dean felt open and lose around his finger Sam smoothed in another with the same slow gentle movements kissing Dean long and deep as he moved his fingers inside his brother and smothered a hand around his head and shoulders. Their erections slid together with no effort as they moved together, giving each other pleasure keeping it slow, and all about the love and being together.

When Dean was nice and relaxed Sam was thinking of bring his dick into play when Dean locked his arms and legs around him and rolled them over with Sam now on top. "_FuckDe_" Sam breathed loving the way their erections rubbed together when they turned. Sam took his weight from Dean and licked and sucked Dean's neck pushing his head back with his hand as Dean brushed his light hands all over Sam's body, sending shivers down his spine.

Sam sucked Dean's skin into his mouth marking Dean up as Dean had him and felt Dean's moan in his throat as he did, pushing him to bite down hard then licking the tiny blood drops off. Sam moved up Dean's body until his stomach was over Dean's mouth as Dean had done to him and Dean grasped him around the hips and set to work slowly and softly with the tip of his tongue ,extracting all sorts of erotic noises out of Sam.

Dean let his tongue get harder and faster until he could see Sam's dick starting to pulse, his climax getting close, then pushed Sam's body back down his, until he was at his luscious wet mouth again. Dean's hand roamed over Sam's back then down his bottom to his entrance when he grabbed some lube and slicked up his fingers before slowly pushing one in at an even slower pace than Sam had set.

Dean's other hand pushed Sam's hair away from his face as their tongues battled it out inside his mouth. Dean slid in another finger and used it slowly and carefully opening Sam up without the feel of a stretch. Dean could feel Sam's dick pulsing against his and a fair amount of precome mixing with his as they slipped together so he slipped his fingers out and locked his arms and legs around Sam again and rolled over so he was on top again.

Sam grunted in surprise and at the feeling of their hard on's pressing together, then Dean's weight was off him as he moved down slightly, and eased his dick to Sam's entrance and slipped the head in. Sam groaned at the feeling and tried to push himself down onto Dean, but Dean pulled back clearly in control, and wanting it to be slow and no pain at all involved.

Sam settled letting Dean set the pace opening his legs wide for Dean as he pushed in slowly, keeping the pace slow and relaxed as he moved in slow circles getting Sam used to him and holding his own orgasm back as Sam's warm muscles pulsed around him. Dean kept the kisses light but long and deep showing Sam it was all about the love, making up for the earlier mistake he had made.

Sam fingers were gentle and light over Dean's skin, consciously trying to keep it slow and light. Dean controlled circling his hips and keeping the pressure as light as possible only pushing in further when Sam's muscles relaxed enough for him. He finally bottomed out and Sam waited for Dean to start pumping harder into him but Dean surprised him by slowly pulling all the way out and pulling Sam's legs closed and rolling them again so Sam was on top. Dean opened his legs as he rolled and Sam's dick fell to Dean's entrance when they settled and Dean pushed down slowly so that Sam slipped inside him.

Sam took over from Dean entering him as slowly as Dean had done to him keeping the pushes slow and light enjoying the slowness and control. Sam kissed into Dean's mouth finding it hard to keep the kisses light but long and deep like Dean had. Sam just wanted to devour Dean as he always did and he was starting to shake at using this much control. With Dean's hands lightly brushing his skin all over Sam was soon bottoming out and was ready to pump harder, when Dean's heat released him, and he was outside and being rolled over again Dean on top again.

This time Dean entered Sam down to the hilt slowly and steadily pushing Sam's legs wide as he thrust with a slow roll of his hips Sam groaning under him "_Degodthatssogood_". "_IknowbabyIknow". _Dean found himself muttering over and over in his ear. Dean lifted his left leg at the hip and draped it over Sam's pushing him in slightly more and making Sam moan at the new angle.  
_"__Dethatsitrightthere... yougotitbabe_"he moaned as Dean slipped through his tight pulsing heat.

Sam slipped an arm down to Dean's bottom and slipped a finger in his entrance, then almost straight away another as Dean's position with his leg up at the hip made it easy for him to get to ,and enhance Dean's pleasure. _"OhSammyyougotmethatssogood". _Dean used all his restraint to keep his pumps into Sam long and slow, building him up slowly as he leaned up on one elbow ,and wriggled his hand between them taking Sam's erection and working it at the same pace as his hips long and slow, stroking the underside of the head fast a few times before stroking back down. It had the desired result as Sam's kisses turned wet sloppy and short as he tried to hold himself back, his orgasm pooling in his groin waiting for release.

Dean kept the pace excruciatingly slow as he built the fire of their climaxes higher, making Sam groan, and pant his name in his ear as he pushed his nose against Dean's then plunged in for a quick kiss, then back to his nose on Dean's eyes locked on Dean's as he rose to an impossibly higher peak of pleasure. Dean panted Sam's name over and over as he drive them slowly to the edge then suddenly Dean was spilling inside him, his pulsing heat, and cum pushing Sam's orgasm finally to the edge and he came in a long ,slow stream pushing an impossible amount of cum between them as Dean's hand kept up the long slow strokes. "_GoddamnIloveyouDe_" Sam panted into Dean's mouth between kisses. "_Thatwasfuckinamazing".  
_ "_Muchbetterheybabe?"  
_"So Much". They kissed softly until they were both breathing normally.

Sam pulled Dean into the shower and rubbed him all over before Dean did the same to Sam. They cuddled up together both glad they had made up for the bad experience with some fantastic sex and murmured softy to each other, Sam rubbing lotion into his ink on Dean's arm, and kissing it before falling to sleep.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28 Memories

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 28 Memories

The next morning Sam woke with Deans hard on poking in the small of his back, Dean still asleep totally unaware. Sam decided to give Dean a treat and grabbed the lube off the side table and pushed a finger into his entrance to prepare himself for Dean. When he had three in and was stretched enough to take Dean's wide erection, he scooted up the bed slightly, and snuggled in against Dean opening his legs so that his dick was under his entrance.

Dean's automatic reaction was to tighten his arms around Sam and Sam pushed himself down on Dean's shaft, and Dean's eyes opened in surprise."Sorry Sammy." he mumbled and went to pull out but Sam held him there with his hand behind Dean's bottom so he couldn't move.  
"It's ok Dean, I did that."  
"Could have woken me." Dean mumbled into Sam's neck, but Sam laughed. He loved Dean's morning voice, so gruff and kid like.

As Dean woke as he started to move inside Sam, pushing up until he was fully sheathed, then Sam rolled onto his stomach pulling Dean on top of him. Dean automatically took his weight off Sam but stayed inside him pumping slowly ,waking up more as he worked, and Sam gradually raised his bottom higher. Dean moved with him until Sam was on his knees, his face on his pillow. "Dean push in all the way." Sam panted fisting the sheet in his hands, his erection already throbbing for release.

Dean pulled back then thrust in as far as he could, his hip bumping against Sam's bottom. "_FuckSammy" _ Dean yelled. He felt like he was pushing through Sam and out the other side. Sam was panting hard.  
"_Nokiddingyoufeellikeatree".  
"Youok?" _ Dean wasn't game to move least he hurt Sam, but found coherent thoughts hard to come by.  
"_Yeahjusttakeitslow". _ Dean pulled in a big breath and let it out relaxing himself and rubbing circles on Sam's bottom to get him relaxed.

Dean reached around and took up Sam's erection feeling him throbbing in his fingers after a few used his thumb to tease the head as he stroked Sam, pumping into his hand wanting more as Dean moved his hips slowly.

Sam was soon demanding a faster pace and Dean followed through pumping into him with short fast strokes, jacking him fast as his orgasm raced up his groin. Sam came first, splashing the sheets, and Dean's hand and just as he was finishing Dean came hard and deep inside him giving him more pleasure and prolonging his orgasm.

They finally collapsed on each other, panting, and laughing then leaning in to kiss finally for the first time that morning. "Man I felt like I was coming out your front".

Dean actually looked down and felt Sam's lower stomach with his hand like he was looking for a bruise. "It was wild right? Man you felt huge this morning."  
"That's unbelievable, still it doesn't beat the face to face."  
"No way!" Sam kissed Dean hard and long then got up off the bed. "Have the first shower while I make the bed, again."  
"Ok, you sex addict, you." Dean laughed as he pulled clothes from his bag.

Sam padded up behind him and hugged him from behind "It's your fault Dean, you're just too sexy for your own good." Dean barked a laugh at Sam and put his clothes on the bag before turning in Sam's hug and capturing Sam's face with his hands, kissing him gently on the lips. The kiss was light and sweet and Sam melted under it taking Dean's bottom lip between his and sucking it into his mouth before deepening the kiss.

Dean slid a hand up Sam's neck, making the hairs on the back of his neck, and all the way down his spine stand up. "See what I mean?" Sam breathed when they broke apart.  
"What?" Dean asked innocently.  
"You get me hot all the time."  
"Hey that kiss was all you, baby. I was going for short and sweet, you were the one that stuck his tongue in." Dean was laughing as he teased his brother.  
"Come here you." Sam pulled Dean to him and kissed him again.  
"Little brother likes throwing the orders around this morning. I think I like."  
"Hey you still have thirty eight hours of my neck whenever you want to."  
"That was a dumb bet, I told you."  
"And I told you I would be offended if you don't collect, so anytime anywhere." Sam deliberately pushed his neck towards Dean's mouth. Dean frowned at Sam then raised his eyebrows in a 'what the heck face' and attacked Sam's neck.

Back on the road an hour later saw them heading in a north easterly direction with no hunt as yet, taking it easy relaxing, and chatting away. They had a late breakfast at a diner and Sam fell asleep after two hours on the road. Dean stopped for lunch at a roadside sandwich kitchen and bought Sam his favorite sandwich filling then pulled over in a small secluded meadow with a bridge over a small stream.

They sat eating their lunch under the bridge and Sam couldn't have imagined a more private spot during daylight hours. "This is nice Dean". Dean put an arm around his brother.  
"Yeah, it's very quiet here."  
"You been here before?"  
"Yeah, passed this way a couple of times and stopped to eat and have a break. Always thought it would be a good make out spot." Sam turned his head and raised his eyebrows.  
"Really?"  
"Yep. And I do have less than thirty three hours of my winnings to collect." Sam pushed his neck toward Dean's mouth wrapping his arms around him as Dean attacked his neck. After a while Dean moved to Sam's mouth and they kissed long and slow, enjoying each other out in daylight with the sun shimmering off the water.

They were back on the road an hour, when Dean's phone rang, and he handed it to Sam to answer. "Hey Bobby, What's up?" Sam had recognized the number.  
"Hey Sam. Is your bloodhound of a brother around?"  
"Yeah, but he's driving. What's up?"  
"I have a Chupacabra problem in Morel, Washington that I need his help with."  
"Chupacabra in Washington? Isn't that like way to far north for a Chupacabra?"  
"Yeah its way north for a Chupacabra, but it seems this one has adapted to the cold and is living up here. It's leading me a merry dance. Hence me needing Dean's help. When can you be here?" Sam pulled some maps out of the glove compartment.  
"We are in Tennessee, so a day and a half."  
"Ok, do the best you can and call when you get closer."  
"Ok Bobby".  
"Thanks Sam". Sam closed the phone and handed it back to Dean.  
"Looks like we're heading to Washington ."

Sam noticed Dean had already taken the first road heading West he had come across."So Chupacabra? In Washington?"  
"So Bobby said".  
"Why does he need us for a Chupacabra?"  
"Well he asked for you specifically."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah he asked if the 'bloodhound' was around." Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise then laughed.  
"Dad must have told Bobby about that Chupacabra we chased into Mexico. Haven't thought of that in ages."  
"Mexico?"  
"Yeah, I was fourteen; I think. You stayed with Pastor Jim in California, who had come down to see dad, and we went off to chase down this Chupacabra dad had been tracking. We had these huge radios, I remember." Sam nodded his head encouraging Dean to go on.

Dean laughed caught up in the memory. "Anyway, dad took the Impala and sat just over the Texas border, just north west of El Paso if I remember correctly, and I was just in New Mexico on foot tracking the thing down to the south. We were trying to push it south and Dad was sure it was going to turn back once it got close to the border but I said no way the thing didn't care about borders it was going over. Guess who was right?"  
"So what happened when it went into Mexico?" Sam was intrigued with the story.  
"I chased it into Mexico and finally ganked it two miles over the border. It's not like I had to much choice, dad yelling at me though the radio, and I was dressed in jeans and a hunting jacket with a machete hanging off my hip. As well as the rifle and handgun I had. If I had been caught I was in big trouble."

Sam paled at yet another situation their dad had put his brother in that he may never have seen him again, he couldn't imagine loosing Dean when he was ten. He was his hero back then as he was now, it would have shattered him he was sure, and he hadn't even known about it. "God it sounds like a Marty Robbins song."

"Ha! That's hilarious!" Dean gave Sam a soft punch in the shoulder and Sam grinned. " The funniest thing about that hunt is that dad wanted proof that I had iced it, you know? Like he didn't believe me.I think he thought I was being lazy or something."  
"What did he want you to do?"  
"Bring back the head." Sam made a face.  
"Yuck".  
"Yeah like I didn't have enough to worry about, trying to find my way back to New Mexico in all that desert, and get over the border without being seen. Here I was carrying a bleeding head ,stinking head." Dean shivered at the memory.  
"So what happened when dad picked you up?"  
"He salt and burned then buried the head on the side of the road, before we hauled ass."  
"What did he say to you?" Dean's eyes flicked to the side and Sam could see the emotions just behind his eyes.  
"Just a grunt and a 'clean your weapons'". Dean did a startlingly good impression of John, that almost had Sam looking around for him.  
"No 'well done' or 'good work'?" Sam thought it was fairly impressive work for a fourteen year old.  
"We did stop for a burger at a diner before heading back. At the time I thought that was my well done. But he was grumpy and quiet on the way back to Cali."  
"You think he was pissed that you made the kill and tracked better than he did?"  
"Probably. At that age I was soaking up the hunting stuff and the training like a sponge just so he would be proud of me. Pretty soon after I realized it was impossible task. The more I seemed to learn the more he acted like a drill sergeant. But I never stopped trying."

Sam looked at Dean's profile as he drove, his eyes still shining with emotion. It was hard for Dean to talk about this stuff. He loved and looked up to their father making it even harder when their dad treated him like that. Sam always had the feeling Dean blamed himself for the way their dad treated Dean, like he had asked for it, and now seemed no different. He opened his mouth several times to say something to comfort Dean but before he could get the words out Dean was talking again. "So anyway Washington in January to hunt a Chupacabra. We are going to freeze our asses off." Dean changed the subject away from painful memories.

They stopped at a diner for a late supper, where Sam booted up the laptop, and found some very low level reports of missing people in the woods near where Bobby had called from. Sam noticed with a sinking heart, one of them was a child, and that rangers had blamed wolfs and had gone on a hunt to kill any in the area. Sam let Dean see the report knowing he would want to before they left anyway and noticed his face become still and his eye start to twitch as he read the report.

Back on the road Dean let Sam have the first shift of driving, as they were going to drive through to get to Bobby by the next night. Dean went straight to sleep in the passenger seat and Sam stole glances at his sleeping sibling any time there was enough light from street lights on that side of the car.

They swapped at five am when Sam stopped to fuel up and Dean had two coffees as Sam fell straight to sleep, after Dean forced an early morning ham, and cheese sandwich on him. Dean drove faster than his usual pace, fueled by coffee, and a few hours sleep. He stopped only for fuel.

Sam woke up with the sun warming the car to find it was three in the afternoon and they were four hours out of Washington. "Dean you made awesome time". Dean just smiled and kept his eyes on the road, he looked a little weary.

He had used all his shortcuts and it showed that he had been concentrating hard for some time. Sam needed the bathroom, so Dean fueled up twenty minutes later, and got more coffee for them and a steak sandwich each before getting back on the road.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29 Truth

Warnings and disclaimers see Chapter 1

Chapter 29 Truth

At two hours out, Sam called Bobby for details on where to find him. "Speaking of Bobby." said Dean looking at Sam when he got off the phone. "Are we going to say anything about …us?"  
"I guess we should. He will find out anyway."  
"What do you think he will say?"  
"I honestly don't know. He's one of the most open minded people I know but we will have to see. Are you worried? "  
"A bit I mean he could totally freak. He's not a bible basher or anything but we are supposedly living in sin, you know the immoral act."

Sam looked over at Dean concerned "What do you mean?"  
"He might see the brother thing before he sees the love we have."  
"Well then tough for Bobby, he will have to get used to it." Sam folded his arms across his chest, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Dean had seen Sam's stubborn streak before and he pulled over, pulling Sam to him.  
"It's ok, Sammy."  
"I don't want Bobby trying to split us up Dean."

Sam looked like he did when he was a kid trying to get his own way. "Just wait till we talk to him first ok, he might understand for all we know." Dean's voice was low and soothing.  
"It's just Bobby is like a family member, an uncle we never had, and I would hate to have a rift between us. But he has to understand it doesn't matter that we are brothers, all it does is make our love stronger."

Dean stroked Sam's back to calm him. "Let's just wait ok, babe. See where the cards fall."  
"Ok De." Sam still looked a little doubtful, Dean could tell he needed reassuring.  
"I promise you _no one_ will split us up ok? We are a partnership now, Sammy you don't get one with out the other. It just can't be done." Dean kissed Sam softly on the cheek,they broke apart, and Dean put the Chevy back on the road.

When they arrived at the motel, Bobby was waiting in the parking lot,and came over and hugged them both before giving them a key to a room. He had checked them in already. They put their bags in the room to find two double beds; they would have to squeeze in together if they got a chance to sleep, as they found it hard to sleep apart now.

They moved to Bobby's room to find he had a room with a queen sized bed but didn't say anything to Bobby just yet. He had plans of the area he had been covering on the table and moved to show the boys what he had come up with. "Thanks for coming up so quick boys. This is an unusual case so I really do appreciate all the help I can get. I know normally Chupacabra like to fed on goats and livestock but this ones been driven into the mountains where there is very little of any animal except its natural enemies, so anyone who goes camping or hiking up there is a target straight away. The rangers put up warnings and that but people are keen for a look at anything strange, idiots."  
"So why is it still out there Bobby? I thought you would have nailed it by now."

Dean, as usual, had come straight to the point. "Its tracks are very confusing, almost like it has a brain that can lead us the wrong way or something. The trail keeps dropping out."  
"A Chupacabra with a brain, that's a new one" Dean joked.  
"Well this one has led me and a local ranger a merry dance and we don't want it taking any more victims. My ranger friend is going to keep anyone from going into the park tonight. That and the weather should give us a clear run at it." Sam knew from experience that the weather this close to the border at night could get to below zero.

Bobby stepped back from the map to let them look. Dean pondered for a moment before turning to Bobby. "How long has it been up here, do you know?"  
"Well, with a lot of digging through reports and records and such, it looks like it made its way north during the spring and stayed to long and got snowed in." Bobby scratched the back of his head.  
"So the research is all done?"  
"Yeah I'm sure its Chupacabra and I'm sure it's in the area. We tracked it here to here early this morning."

Bobby pointed to a section on the map marked with a crosshatch of pencil lines. "All we have to do is stop it breathing." Bobby said. Sam smiled up at Bobby.  
"Easier said than done."  
"So far it's proving to be a slippery bastard." Bobby and Sam both looked at Dean who was worrying his bottom lip with his thumb and studying the lines and crossed out areas where Bobby had been tracking. "You think you can track it.?" Bobby asked softly.  
"Never meet one I couldn't, even if it crosses the border into Canada, we will still get it."  
"It will be a bit colder than Mexico though De." Sam sat down on one of the chairs and Dean followed suit with Bobby close behind.  
"Ha, yeah. Snow instead of sand."  
"What are you talking about ?" Bobby frowned at Dean.  
"The Chupacabra he hunted with dad into Mexico, when he was fourteen." Sam answered sure Bobby was pulling their leg, pretending he didn't know what they were talking about.

Surely that's why he called them, because of Dean having hunted a difficult one. "John told me he put that one away." Bobby said in a soft voice. Sam looked at Dean, his eyes wide in disbelief, but Dean just shook his head slowly his bottom lip caught in his teeth.  
"Dean tracked that into Mexico and killed it and had to bring the head back as proof while dad sat and waited for him".  
"Sounds like John, we had a couple a fights around that time about keeping you boys in school and not taking you on hunts. I didn't like him using you boys as back up, although I suspected it was more than that, that's all he would admit to. He probably didn't want me to know he had used you on a hunt again, knew I would piss all over him. I didn't hunt much with John around that time. I suspect that's why."

Sam jumped to his feet and stalked around the room, pissed at the way John had treated them as kids, again. "Son of a bitch didn't want to admit Dean could hunt rings around him at fourteen, asshole." Dean knew it wasn't just the hunt Sam had issues with but John pulling Dean out of school to hunt. All you had to do was mention school and hunting in the same sentence and it seemed to get Sam's back up. Even if he was lot better than he had been.  
"Calm down Sammy, its ok." Sam leaned on the back of Dean's chair and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's still not fair Dean."  
"There's nothing we can do about it, just forget about it and move on."

Sam calmed visibly and sat back down "You're right. I can't believe the man still pisses me off when he's dead." Sam laughed trying to lighten his mood.  
"That's your daddy for you." Sam sighed and let out a breath.  
"Sorry, I thought I was over all that shit." Dean smiled over at him, sure it would make Sam smile and relax.  
"Something going on with you boys?" Bobby hadn't missed the change of interaction between them during Sam's explosion and how Sam had done most of the talking.  
"Yeah well the truth is,we're together these days Bobby."

Dean had been the brave one to throw it out there and Sam sucked in a breath. Bobby narrowed his eyes and squinted at them, noting how close they were now sitting. "Together, together?" Sam put a hand lightly on Dean's arm.  
"Yeah, together". Bobby sat quietly for a moment before he spoke again.  
"How long?"  
"Since just after Dean's accident on the Harpy hunt."  
"Huh, I thought I saw something when you were last at my place but Dean was asleep most of the time."  
"Yeah. We were going to tell you then but we wanted to do it together." Bobby nodded in understanding.  
"Makes sense."

They all sat silent looking at each other Sam and Dean waiting for Bobby to start throwing things but he just sat there until Sam had to break the silence. "That's it?"  
"Yep. You guys are old enough to know what you want." Sam looked at Dean then back at Bobby at disbelief.

Bobby read his expression. "What you and Dean have is a lot more stable and grounded in love than most relationships I've seen. Anyway, it's none of mine or anyone else's business, if you guys love each other and want to be together no one can stop you and nor should they, life is to short for that kind of crap."

Bobby looked at them both as they stared back at him in surprise. "I knew a guy with a couple of cousins who were mad in love with each other but because of the whole 'you can't your related' thing they stayed away from each other. One of them died in a car crash after ten years of denying their love and just getting back together, the other one committed suicide straight after. What a waste of time and life, worrying about what other people were really great people. Well, crap on that."

Dean and Sam sat stunned at Bobby's speech, neither had expected acceptance let alone encouragement from Bobby, and what he had said made perfect sense. Bobby stood and grabbed his bag off the bed then handed Sam his room key. "We had better swap. I'd prefer the double anyway but they only had a queen and two doubles left." Sam tried to get Bobby to stay in the same room but he talked him round, as he had only taken the room because the boys were coming anyway, and his bags were still packed. He had been staying at a ranger's house he had been working with until that afternoon.

They had dinner together then gathered in now Sam and Dean's room to check their weapons, as they needed silver bullets for the Chupacabra. Once they sorted out bullets and guns, Dean snagged up the keys, and went outside to the car.

Bobby was alone with Sam for the first time since they had arrived and he looked the young man over. "You seem happy, Sam."  
"Yeah, I am Bobby." Sam was surprised at first but knew what Bobby meant. "Dean's been good for me".  
"I can see that. Just, don't hurt him is all. I know it sounds funny coming from me but that boy has been through a lot in his life, and you both mean a lot to me. I hate seeing him or you get hurt."  
"Don't worry Bobby, I have no intention of _ever_ hurting Dean at all."  
"Good. Now how was your Christmas?"

Bobby and Sam chatted until Dean came in with a long wooden box and placed it on the bed. Bobby and Sam raised their eyebrows to Dean who open the lid to show them a broken down weapon wrapped in green military type cloth that Sam realized were military trousers. Dean pulled the pieces out and assembled the gun in just seconds.

It looked to be a machine gun. Slight overkill in Sam's book, but he had never hunted a Chupacabra. "What pray tell, is that?" Even Bobby didn't know.  
"FN M249 SAW light machine gun, its ok; I have a suppressor for it and a night sight." Dean clipped more parts on as he spoke.  
"We don't have silver rounds for that."  
"I do 5.56mm" Dean pulled out six plastic magazines and a box filled with silver rounds.  
"Isn't it a bit of overkill Dean?"  
"No actually it has a semi-automatic setting, which means I can shoot these little bastards from two thousand feet away."  
"Now that's what I like to hear. These can be vicious things when they're cornered." Bobby smiled widely, liking Dean's plan.  
"Best way to put these things down. Don't worry this is a shitload of silver, it will do the job."  
"Dean, where the hell did this come from?"  
"Under the back seat".

Dean's hiding places never ceased to amaze Sam. "No. I mean where did it come _from_?"  
"You know when I was putting the car back together after the accident?" Sam and Bobby nodded. "Guy I know in Louisiana sells these for a living. I went up to his ranch one time and he taught me how to use one. Well, I was feeling pretty angry after the accident and got him to send me one up. I used it in the junkyard for target practice a couple of times then put it away." "What about your shoulders? This looks a bit heavy for you to be hauling for miles."  
"It's as light as, have a feel."

Dean extended the weapon to Sam with one hand. Sam took it with two hands, but shifted the weapon to one, and he easily held it testing the weight. "What seventeen or eighteen pounds?"  
"Yep. I can handle that and these new magazines are plastic and I will only need two or three not a whole box of ammo." Dean looked like a kid at Christmas.  
"What's up with your shoulders Dean?" Sam gave Bobby an edited version of the story of Dean saving Sam's life at the factory and that he was still taking Anti inflammatorys.  
"You sure you will be ok Dean?" Bobby was concerned about Dean and not thrilled to hear that one of them had been at deaths door, again.  
"More than Bobby. Anyway I'm not doing it alone." Bobby left them to get ready, planning to meet in an hour, and drive to the forest together.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30 Hunt

Warnings and disclaimers see Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck by this extra long story so far- As a reward- An extra long chapter –Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30 Hunt

Dean cleaned the machine gun, put it back together, and loaded the magazines with rounds and organized his gear while Sam had a shower. Dean left Sam a lighter pair of green military style trousers and Sam was surprised to find they were almost a prefect fit.

Dean had the next shower after telling Sam not to put after shave or deodorant on as the Chupacabra would smell them coming a mile off. Dean didn't shave,throwing on a pair of dark green military pants, and a black singlet and went out and sat on the bed to put on his thick socks and boots, tucking the pants up in military fashion.

Sam looked up when Dean came out of the bathroom as he made them coffee. He almost dropped the spoon at the sight of Dean in the black singlet he had on with his green pants. The garment showed off his muscular arms, shoulders and chest, and made him look even thinner that he already was.

Sam could see his stomach and chest muscles under the thin cloth before he turned and brought his lean back into view. Sam stood drinking his coffee watching Dean stand up and throw on a thermal undershirt, his black hoodie,and a thick green coat over the top. He pulled out his hood and pulled it over his head to sort his neck line out, then pushed the hood back down. It was all done with his back to Sam but Sam enjoyed the sight of his strong back muscles none the less.

Dean turned and saw Sam drinking coffee watching him. Sam pointed to the other cup and Dean walked over, pulled Sam to him, and put Sam's cup down. Dean pulled up the layers Sam had on and then pulled his jacket and hoodie off over his head, revealing a T shirt underneath. "Sam, you can't go out like this you'll freeze your fantastic little ass off". Dean scolded softly.  
"I don't have thermals Dean".  
"Its ok, I've got another."

Dean pulled a thermal undershirt from his bag. "This ones big on me anyway, might cover you up a bit." Dean slipped Sam's T shirt off, then slipped the undershirt on followed by his T shirt and hoodie. Sam noticed while Dean was changing him that he hadn't shaved since the day before yesterday and had a nice growth on his face, slightly longer than normal.

Sam bent his head and pulled his shirts up to try to sniff the undershirt. "I washed it Sammy."  
"It still smells like you a little. I like, thanks De." Sam gave Dean a hug taking the chance to rub his clean face on Dean's growth, and then Dean went back to his bag and pulled out another thick green jacket. Dean held it out for Sam to slip his arms in and Sam was slightly in awe, Sam knew this one was Dean's favorites. Sam felt a thrill,with the pants, shirt and jacket, Dean had just dressed him.

This was like being allowed to drive the Impala for the first time but somehow more personal. Dean fixed Sam clothes so the hood was out as he had done with his. "Feel better little brother?"  
"Thanks De." Sam pulled Dean in for a kiss and Dean used the opportunity to rub Sam's back through his clothes making Sam feel very loved and looked after. Dean handed Sam his coffee back and picked up his and they drank together before going to meet Bobby.

They drove up to the forest,where Bobby gave them copies of the map they needed, and got out their gear. Bobby was heading north up a well used section of the area, and the boys south, to the area where Bobby had lost track of the creature. The plan was that the boys would drive it toward Bobby, then lie in wait for it to come back their way.

Sam had a machete hanging from his belt as did Dean and Sam had two pistols loaded with silver, whereas Dean had the machine gun on his back, and one pistol. There was some moonlight tonight but they both had flashlights as well, knowing the forest would be fairly dark. Dean gave Sam a pair of night vision binoculars which he dropped in his jacket pocket, then handed him a pair of thin thermal gloves, straight out of a navy seal catalogue.

They locked up the car then consulted the map. Dean pulled his hood up around his head then turned to Sam to do the same. Sam sucked a breath in seeing Dean with his hood up. It was something he did all the time, but Dean rarely wore his hoodie when he wasn't sick, and he had never seen him with the hood up.

The bastard even looked hot with his hood up, damn his brother was sexy. "Keep your eyes and nose open Sammy. These things smell a bit like sulfur and can make you feel a bit sick if your real close but the real give away are the red eyes, they glow just enough to see in the dark." Dean gave him a funny look and Sam realized he was staring at him, so he shook himself then nodded his head, and walked after Dean who started walking slowly looking at the ground with his flashlight as he went.

After a few miles Dean slowed further and Sam walked back a bit to give him room, looking at his map as Dean concentrated on the ground. Another few miles and Dean had found where Bobby had lost the trail and felt the Chupacabra had headed north but Dean walked west instead, off the trail into scrub land that wasn't marked with any trails on the map.

Dean moved slowly through the scrub with his machine gun still on his back but a pistol out just in case. As they came to a cliff edge, Dean turned and gave Sam the signal for 'get down', and Sam dropped as instructed. Dean lowed himself to the ground,crawled for a few feet then shone his flashlight down a hole then took a glove off, and pressed his hand in gently feeling around. Dean looked like he was sniffing as he shone the flashlight around the edges of the hole.

Dean pushed himself back a few feet and gave Sam a complex set of hand signals that he didn't get. Sam shrugged his shoulders the symbol for 'I have no idea what you are talking about' and watched closely as Dean repeated it slower. Sam gave another shrug and Dean gave him a much more simple one 'stay there, stay alert'. Sam gave Dean 'thumbs up' and Dean lifted himself from the ground and moved behind some scrub to his right and out of Sam's sight.

Sam listened for Dean's footsteps but couldn't hear anything, he was like a friggin ghost out here, and as much as he hated camping Dean was made for hunting out here. Sam's mind went to the signals Dean had given him, he could remember a few if he tried hard but Sam had hated hand signals because his dad had tried to tell him he needed them for hunting when he was sixteen, and way to rebellious.

Dean had picked them up like his first language and Sam remembered the day their dad made Dean communicate with Sam by hand signals only so he would learn them. Sam got caught too many times with his middle finger up and had to wash the car,clean all the weapons,and run six miles. After that day their dad seemed to give it up as a bad joke with him and put Dean on point when he needed one.

Sam felt something light on the back of his foot and turned to see Dean sliding up beside him, a hand on his foot. "Hey Sammy. Your butt looks great lying on the ground like that." Dean whispered in his ear and his hand snaked down under Sam's pants and boxers to his bottom, giving it a squeeze, and a light pat before pulled out chuckling in his ear.

Sam bumped his shoulder into Dean's lightly, laughing very softly. "Anyway" Dean whispered "That's the old nest". Dean pointed to the hollow he had examined.  
"Nest? What there's more than one?"  
"Momma, Papa and four baby's about three months old or so."  
"You got all that from looking at a hole in the ground?"  
"Well the age is a guess but the rest should be right. I need to call Bobby, let him know where to go. According to the map, I think they are now up round here."

Dean pointed to an area to the west on the map with his hand around the lens of the flashlight. "This nest must have gotten too small or too many people nearby and they moved to where there are steep cliffs here, which could have some caves in them. Good protection for the kids. It's probably why they are attacking humans as well. Territorial." Sam studied the map.  
"That area looks a bit rugged; it's marked as steep terrain and some areas suitable for experienced climbers only." Dean nodded.  
"Nice and private and hard to track them in there."

Dean pulled out his phone and spoke softly to Bobby giving him directions on where to go,where they would be and how many they were facing then stood,and pulled Sam to his feet then headed down the cliff edge to the west, Sam following close behind smelling a light trace of sulfur as he passed the nest.

Another hour of walking lightly through the forest found the boys coming up on the area Dean had pointed out on the map. They were on a hill slightly higher than the cliff wall,giving them a good advantage with a valley in between them. Dean unslung his gun and Sam squatted down as Dean lay down on a flat rock with a good view of the cliffs and pulled a plain black baseball cap, Sam had never seen, out of his jacket pocket and pushed his hoodie back before placing it on his head. Damn he even looked hot with a baseball cap on. It was something he had tried to pull off for a while at Stanford but knew he looked ridiculous in and gave up.

And here was Dean pulling it off without even trying. Dean had hunkered down on the ground and was peering through the scope of the machine gun his breathing slow and shallow. After a good ten minutes Dean got up slowly and stayed in a crouch walking south of his last position, Sam following behind. After another ten minutes he stopped and gave Sam the 'down' signal again and lay down with the gun again after finding a good position for it.

Dean left the gun on the ground after a few minutes and backed slowly up to where Sam was and opened his phone giving Bobby their position and where he wanted him. Dean reversed his hat and stayed lying next to Sam, shoulder to shoulder. "I've got twenty minutes left on my bet Sammy." Dean whispered in Sam's ear, his stubble rubbing on Sam's face sending a shiver up his spine. Sam breathed in Dean's bare scent. With no aftershave or deoderant on he still smelled fantastic and Sam was sorley tempted, even in the middle of a hunt.  
"What you want it now?" he whispered back.  
"Well you said anywhere, any time."  
"We're in the middle of a hunt, Dean."  
"We're waiting for Bobby to move up so I don't accidentally shoot him, we have a few minutes."

Sam looked at Dean dumbfounded. "I'm just teasing you Sammy." Dean teeth shone in the dark as he grinned at Sam then wriggled his hand down the back of Sam's pants again and squeezed his bottom. "Stay put for a minute and look after that butt." Dean moved up into a crouch and went back to his gun, settling himself in a good position with cover and a good view of the caves he had spotted in the cliffs.

After a few minutes of Dean just lying looking through the scope he raised his hand above the scrub with a glove off and gave a couple of quick signals obviously for Bobby, one Sam knew was stay down. Dean turned to him and moved his hand in a 'come here' gesture, keeping his hand low to indicate he wanted Sam to crawl to him.

Sam crawled to him and stopped on his left, near his shoulder with a pistol out,map and the night vision binoculars. Dean pulled his magazines of amo out and loaded one into the gun pulling back the slide and flicking off the safety to semi. He turned to Sam and used two fingers to point at Sam's eyes then one to the direction his gun was pointed in. He wanted Sam to count the kills and control the shoot. Sam nodded then gave a thumbs up.

Dean gave Sam another signal that Sam knew, fingers to the eyes then a circle with his fingers then a point at the caves, 'do you have a visual?'. Sam looked closely at the caves with his binoculars concentrating hard over the long distance before he saw a faint red glow in one of the caves slightly to the south, the Chupacabras eyes. Dean had placed them so they could cut off the animals escape and the slightly higher position gave them good control of the situation. He had created a natural box canyon type effect. Sam looked carefully at the distance. They had to be two thousand feet away. Sam hoped Dean knew what he was doing. Sam nodded and Dean just looked at him until he gave the required thumbs up, 'roger that'.

Dean gave the signal for 'firing' once high for Bobby and once low for Sam and turned his cap around and looked down the scope, the peak of the cap stopped any light escaping from the night vision scope and alerting the creatures of their presence. Dean breathed slowly in and out as he waited for the first Chupacabra to present itself. It was almost ten minutes before they had any luck. Dean identified it as the female and decided to wait and see if the male was home. Dean felt Sam move very slightly beside him and knew he had seen the first one come out then go back in as he had.

After another few minutes, the male came out, and wandered away from the cave heading north. Dean waited until it was a reasonable distance from the cave and fired one round and the creature drooped to the ground. Sam had tensed up before Dean fired, anticipating the noise but he was surprised how quiet the weapon was, and that Dean had fired only one shot even though it was on semi-automatic.

Dean must know this weapon very well to shoot like that. Dean turned to Sam slightly and gave him the fingers to the eyes again with direction he had shot in and Sam recorded the kill position on his map, just in case they couldn't find the body later. Sam gave Dean the thumbs up and Dean indicated he would be firing again and looked down the scope. Dean focused on the cave again and a few minutes later the female came out and moved restlessly north as well. Dean put her down before she was halfway to the male's position.

Dean turned to Sam and he gave the thumbs up indicating he had recorded the position of the kill. Dean gave Sam a signal to indicate he would be changing the rate of firing and Sam knew he would finish the young Chupacabra fast while they were confused.

Sure enough as soon as Dean refocused on the cave the smaller creatures came out and Dean took them out in less than ten seconds, with the weapon still on semi-automatic, not hurrying with his shots making them as clean as possible before they could so much as squeak with confusion. Sam tapped Dean's shoulder four times once he stopped firing, flicked the safety on, and gave the 'ceased firing' sign to Sam.

Dean turned and held up four fingers which Sam also held up ,then gave thumbs up with a big grin. Sam felt a glow of pride in how quickly and efficiently Dean had handled the hunt. Dean put a hand in the air and gave the 'finished firing' signal, then turned the flash light on keeping it low, and collected six empty cartridges while Sam kept his eyes on the cave.

Sam gave Dean the all clear signal and Dean and removed the magazine and picked up the other magazines, putting them away in his pockets then gave Sam the 'weapon is safe sign'. He stood, and holstered the weapon over his back. Dean put his glove back on and pulled out his hand gun, flicking off the safety.

He put his hand up high and gave the 'advance' signal followed by 'with caution' and turned to make sure Sam had his weapon out before giving the fist downward 'move out' signal and they walked slowly towards the caves. They approached the cave some minutes later, to find Bobby sitting in a crouch at the edge of the clearing around it,and they all pulled out flashlights and checked the cave.

It smelled strongly of sulfur and made them all feel nauseous. As did Sam's first up close view of a Chupacabra. They were small like a dog with a panther-like nose and face, a forked tongue, and large fangs with spines running up their backs and the skin was hard and leather like with very little fur.

Sam gave the all clear signal and was the first to speak. "Nice shooting Tex. You hit these guys from two thousand feet, right between the eyes."  
"Easy shoots, Sammy. Bobby could have made these."  
"Ha ha Dean.I'm not that bad a shot you know."  
"Just kidding, Bobby."  
"Anyway you can see why your dad was hiding Dean's tracking abilities. Not bad bloodhound." Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder.

Dean scowled at the nickname Bobby had bestowed on him. "I still can't believe it was a nest and getting the count of young right from looking in the nest, I've never seen anything like it". Bobby said with clear pride in his voice.  
"He just stuck his hand in and came out with the direction and how many. It was uncanny."  
"He's right here you know". Dean said a little sharply, then moved to Bobby's bag,and took out a folded shovel unfolded it and walked out of the cave.  
"Sorry Bobby, he gets a bit snarky when he finds out things about dad he didn't know. And I know he takes all this business of dad never giving him any credit to heart, I mean he learned most of this stuff from dad yet he surpassed him in using it. He only ever wanted dad to be proud of him when he was growing up. Couldn't he have done that one simple thing?"  
"He was proud of Dean, Sam he just wasn't great in showing it. Dean wanted you to be proud of him too Sam."  
"What?"  
"He wanted you to be proud of him too."  
"I've always been proud of him."  
"Maybe it's time to forget what John did and give Dean happiness with the life he has now."  
"Good luck trying to get him to take a compliment."  
"I'm sure he would take it from you even if he jokes about it."  
"Yeah, you're right. Ok, let's get this finished."

Sam and Bobby gathered the small bodies and followed Dean outside to find a place to salt and burn the creatures then bury them.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31 Fight

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 31 Fight

Once they had packed up the gear and cleaned up a bit, Bobby talked them into stopping for a drink at a bar on the way back to the motel. Dean was in a much better mood, having pushed the conversation in the cave away, and just glad it was an easy hunt with no one being hurt.

The place was on of the seedier places they had been to, with the men's bathroom just outside the front door. Dean was sure he heard voices and a flushing toilet inside when they approached the entrance. Dean scrunched his nose against the smell of piss. The bar itself was fairly busy and as it was late it was full of drunk people and the hunters took their drinks to a side table, talking quietly amongst themselves avoiding the other patrons as much as possible.

They decided on a second drink and Sam went to get them, but when he returned to the table he had a harassed look on his face, and looked back over his shoulder. Dean saw the look and stood up instantly on the defense for his brother taking a step towards two tall, broad looking guys that were following him.

They saw Dean and changed direction abruptly and Dean moved to follow but Sam held him back. "It's ok Dean they were just drunk idiots. Just leave it."  
"Did they do anything to you?" Dean looked up into Sam's eyes with concern.  
"No just propositioned me, that's all".  
"Why those…" Dean took a step to give chase and Sam saw Dean's jaw twitch, he was pissed. Sam stopped him down with a hand on his arm.  
"It's ok Dean, lets just have our drink and leave." Dean didn't look happy but he sat back down and they drank their drinks quietly, pushing the incident from their minds.

When they were getting close to leaving Sam excused himself to use the bathroom telling Dean and Bobby he would meet them outside at the car. Dean and Bobby finished their drinks and walked slowly outside. As Dean opened the outside door he heard a commotion to his right and realized it was the male bathroom the noise was coming from. "Shit Sam!" he exclaimed and bolted for the door, Bobby on his heels.

Dean flung the door open,to find Sam being held by the arms between the two big guys that harassed him earlier,and he was kicking and thrashing trying to get away but they seemed cold sober as they refused to let him go. A third huge guy that must have been a NFL footballer,he was that big,had his pants pushed down and his dick out trying to push into Sam's mouth. One hand was trying to hold Sam's head still.

Dean assessed the situation in a second and ran headlong at the guy with his pants down, his fist connecting as he shoved him into the wall. Then he spun and pulled his fist back and connected with the next closest guy, who didn't even have a chance to let go of Sam's arm, and he went flying backward falling onto the toilet behind him.

The last guy had let go of Sam's arm and came at Dean as he was pulling his arm back from hitting the last guy, he connected with Dean's jaw but Dean hardly felt it as he delivered his own roundhouse sending the guy staggering backward blood spaying from his nose.

The first guy had managed to pull himself and his pants up and spun Dean around to face him connecting with the corner of Dean's mouth and Dean staggered slightly then punched him in the face but the guy got another one in, this one hitting Dean in the ribs.

Dean's knees bucket slightly as the wind was knocked from him but he was seeing red and attacked the guy again hitting him in the face with hard punches. The guy reeled then managed to get a solid connection with Dean's jaw as he was pulling his arm back for another punch.

Dean rocked back on his heels, after all he was a huge guy, but he was back on the guy before he could swing again pummeling him with punch after punch until Sam and Bobby were pulling him off the guy. Dean's face had blood coming from his mouth and bruising to his jaw but all three of the guys on the ground looked a lot worse off. Sam and Bobby still had to drag Dean out of there, as he yelled abuse and threats at them.

Once they were back at the car and Dean had calmed down enough he checked Sam out but he was ok, just a little bit of mental trauma. He had known Dean would come and get him before anything happened. Dean hugged Sam to him, aware Bobby was watching but didn't care for once, Sam was more important.

Bobby drove them back to the motel, Dean still shaking with adrenaline, and rage and Sam just shaken. As he left them at the door of the motel room, Bobby pulled Sam back as he went to go in after Dean. "Check Dean's hands. He was walin' on that guy pretty hard. I'll get some ice and bring it to you."  
"Thanks Bobby". Sam went in to find Dean in the bathroom washing blood off his hands. Sam let him finish and pulled out a first aid kit and sat and waited for Dean to come out.

When Dean came out Sam stood and pulled both their jackets off and hung them over the back of the chairs then pulled their hoodies off, and sat Dean down on the bed then pulled his thermal shirt off trying to get at where he had been punched. Dean pulled Sam down next to him and hugged him softly "Are you sure you're ok?" he said his voice low with reined in emotion.  
"Yeah my hero saved me. Man, you beat those big guys up bad Dean. You were scary".  
"No one touches my Sammy."  
"I see that but they were huge Dean, weren't you scared?"  
"Not in the least. No one touches my Sammy." Dean repeated and kissed Sam lightly on the neck.

Sam breathed Dean in deeply knowing he was lucky to have him. Dean pulled back and examined Sam's face and hands to make sure he was alright but he only had light bruising on his wrists and a scratch and two small bruises on his face. Dean applied ointment to the scratch, soothing Sam with soft words, a compete contrast of how he was in the bathroom giving those assholes a lesson.

There was a tap on the door and Sam rose and let Bobby in,who had two bags of ice with him, and he immediately moved to Dean and kneeled down in front of him without seeming uncomfortable around them. Dean looked at Bobby as he picked up his right hand from the bed. "I'm ok Bobby". Dean tried to pull his hand back but Bobby held firm.  
"Just let me check it Dean. It will help me sleep better."

Sam sat on the bed and took Dean's other hand. "Just let Bobby have a look De. For me?" Dean sighed and relaxed his hand, knowing that they would gang up on him until he gave in, and his hand was kind of sore anyway.

Bobby and Sam both examined Dean's hand making him feel like a little kid as they poked and prodded. All of Dean's knuckles were swollen and odd looking and after examining them thoroughly, Bobby pronounced two of them out of joint, and popped them back in. Sam wiped them methodically with antiseptic, paying extra attention to where the skin was torn off.

They examined his other hand to find one knuckle out of joint and fixed it then placed bags of ice on both hands while they examined Dean's face. His split lip had stopped bleeding but it was cut inside and out almost needing to be stitched , instead Sam cleaned it and applied a small butterfly bandage next to his lip.

Dean's jaw on the same side was red and blue and swollen. Bobby felt along the bone but didn't think it was broken so he should be ok with ice. "Well it's going to be ugly when the bruising comes out. But it should match those ones on your neck." Dean blushed slightly knowing that Bobby knew who gave them to him, but Bobby didn't seem fussed at all, just chuckled at the fact he had made Dean Winchester blush.

Sam let Bobby out, both wishing him a good night. Sam grabbed some ice from the freezer and wrapped it up for his jaw and joined Dean on the bed. "At last". Sam gently grabbed Dean's face by the uninjured side and pulled him in for a deep loving kiss being careful of his split lip. Sam came up for air and looked deep into Dean's eyes, touching his face lightly as he spoke "Thank you Dean, for saving me from those assholes. I knew you would come get me you, always do". Dean swallowed hard.  
"You sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine they were just drunk idiots."

Dean lay down on the bed and pulled Sam to him and they lay together just resting together until Dean's time with his ice was up. "Bobby was way cool about us hey?" Dean's voice was light and husky.  
"Yeah I never would have guessed."  
"Bobby's always been good to us. We should have known." They undressed and slipped into bed,Sam kissing Dean all over because he wanted to, and Dean let him because it made him feel better. Dean fell to sleep wrapped in Sam's arms one hand combing through his hair the other rubbing lotion into his arm, Dean's hands curled into his chest.

Sam woke in the morning to find his arms still wrapped around Dean but Dean was holding his hands to Sam's chest. Sam checked Dean's hands and they looked sore and bruised certainly like he had punched the crap out of someone. Sam tried to see his jaw but that side of his face was burrowed in his pillow so Sam got up and had a shower and dressed then made some coffee after packing up his things ready to go.

There was a tap on the door and Sam opened it to see Bobby at the door with a large breakfast bag and a tray of coffees. Bobby came in and made himself comfortable at the table unwrapping the breakfasts and setting them out. "Where's you brother?" Sam pointed at the bed and Bobby moved closer to see Dean completely covered except for a tuft of hair sticking out from under the blankets. "How's he feeling this morning?"  
"Don't know he hasn't been up yet."

Bobby frowned, he had never known Dean to sleep in unless he was sick or under a spell. "At least I can rest easy knowing he's got your back. He was like a friggin tiger last night taking on those three guys. I wouldn't have done it without a gun." Sam nodded he knew what Bobby was talking about, he had been thinking about it this morning as he dressed, and packed up his gear.

There was a grunt from the bed, Dean's head poked out from the covers he looked around sleepily, and started to yawn before he stifled a groan putting his hand to his jaw. Sam wandered over for a look and exclaimed when he saw Dean's jaw. "Hell should see your face."  
"Unfortunately, I can feel it." Dean mumbled his voice raspy with sleep.

Bobby wandered over apparently not concerned Dean was sitting up in bed with no shirt on. "That must have been some hit, I didn't think you bruised that much." Bobby looked at Dean's hands."They still hurt?"  
"No". Dean pulled them to his chest like a sulking five year old.  
"Yeah sure, have some breakfast then ice up again before you get going."

Bobby went to the table and got some food and took it to Dean,who looked at it doubtfully but then took a tentative bite. There was some pain but not as much as he thought so Dean did the best he could then took the coffee Sam offered him. The coffee was painful on his lip and jaw but he drank it anyway feeling slightly better.

Bobby left to pack his car and Dean got up and showered, shaved and dressed while Sam packed the car. Dean packed the military clothes back around the machine gun and packed it under the back seat. Bobby came and said goodbye hugging them both, thanking them for the help and telling them not to be strangers and was back on the road headed for the junkyard.

Sam insisted on driving to give Dean's sore hands a rest and they drove south, stopping for lunch at a small dinner where Dean attracted a lot of attention due to the condition of his face, and he was pretty well sick of people staring by the time they left. They settled for the night in a motel Sam scoring a room with a king sized bed and going to the take out for food so Dean wouldn't have to be started at.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32 Fine

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 32 Fine

After dinner Sam lay on the bed watching the news channel on TV while Dean had a shower. Dean padded back into the room in a T shirt and boxers and lay across the bed with his forehead on Sam's hip; Sam put his hand on Dean's back stroking him up to the back of his head and back down.

The feel of Sam's jeans on his forehead and nose felt good, comforting and safe. Dean rubbed the length of his nose down Sam's hip a few time's reminding Sam of a cat. "What the hell, De?" Sam queried softly.  
"It's nice".  
"Nice? Did you say nice Dean?" Sam watched Dean closely the TV forgotten.  
"Mmm". Dean murmured as he closed his eyes and rubbed again, his movements getting slower until he stopped with his forehead, and nose on Sam's jeans falling into a light sleep. Sam frowned at his brother, still rubbing his back as Dean's breathing evened out.

After a while Sam got up slowly, easing Dean's head down, and went in for a shower. When he came back, Dean was as he left him,still asleep. Sam tossed a spare blanket over him and got into bed. Dean lifted his head, putting it back on Sam's hip, and Sam went back to stroking his back as Dean snuggled up.

In the morning Dean was still asleep across the bed his head on Sam's hip, Sam's hand on his back. Sam eased out of bed and got dressed and was brushing his teeth, when Dean came up behind him, and put his arms around him. "Hey there sleepy head."  
"Mmm".  
"You feel ok? You slept kind of funny last night."  
"Mmmok." Dean rubbed his stubble softly over Sam's neck. Sam spun around and kissed Dean lightly, careful of his lip even though it looked a lot better.

Dean snuggled into Sam's neck looking like he was settling in for the day "Are we moving on today Dean, or you wanna stay longer?"  
"I'm ok." Dean moved off to get dressed yawning the whole way. After a while back on the road they stopped for gas and Dean bought Sam a hot breakfast roll and two coffees not eating himself. Sam showed concern at Dean not eating but Dean just shrugged and said he didn't feel like it, he would make it up at lunch.

They drove on until lunch. Sam making Dean pull over at a Mc Donald's for some food. Dean picked at his but put away two drinks. That afternoon Sam was sitting back staring out the window chatting to Dean, when the glove box started to ring. Dean's eyebrows went up and Sam dragged their dad's phone out of the glove box, and pressed the button answering it.

Dean listened to a one sided conversation that the only details he got were a hunt somewhere near San Francisco. Once Sam got off the phone he explained the call. "John Milton, hunter, lives in San Francisco knew dad. He wanted his help with a problem off the coast of Northern California some kind of water sprit tipping boats over or something. Wants our help if we can, since dads not around any more. I'm gonna ring Bobby see if he knows him."

Sam pulled his phone out and gave Bobby a call, Dean tuned the conversation out and drove on automatically working out distances and routes incase they were headed that way. It would be nice to see the ocean again Dean decided, as long as they didn't have to spend a great deal of time on it, he didn't get seasick but boats weren't really his thing.

Sam hung up the phone and turned to Dean "Well John checks out, Bobby knows him says he's a top guy, specializes in charms but broke his arm in a car accident ,which is why he needs our help. Feel like a drive to the coast?"  
"Yeah, ok." Dean checked his mirrors and turned back they way they had come.  
"Dean ,are you ok?"  
"I'm fine Sammy".  
"No really Dean. What's up?"  
"Just a little flat. I'll be ok."  
"I'm going to keep an eye on you."

Dean turned off at the next exit. "You can if you want Sam but I'm fine, I promise." Dean took Sam's hand and kissed his fingers. Sam was surprised but moved closer to Dean and settled against him as they drove along. They settled into a motel early, doing a load of washing, and having dinner together in a little restaurant near the motel. Sam was still concerned about the amount Dean was eating, but it had been more than lunch, so he tried not to fuss.

When they returned to the motel Dean surprised Sam by slamming him into the door just as he shut it behind him and kissing him passionately pulling his jacket and shirt off as he pushed onto him. Sam took a moment to get his bearings, then he was tearing at Dean's jacket, and shirt to get them over his head as fast as he could.

Dean pulled Sam's T shirt off and was all over his skin with his hands as he kissed him long and full, Sam groaning loudly, loving the feeling of Dean's hand's all over him. Dean's hands went to Sam's belt and tore it open quickly, undoing his pants, and slipping his erection out stroking it with soft hands.

Dean broke off from Sam's mouth and licked down his body whilst pushing him against the door, spending time on Sam's nipples, and stomach and making him moan as he licked out his navel before taking his twitching dick in his mouth.

Dean slipped a hand down the back of Sam's pants pulling the jeans away from his face as he worked Sam up with fast long strokes with his tongue and mouth. He used the pressure of sucking and relaxing to have Sam's orgasm peaking the first time his dick hit the back of Dean's throat, his hand clasping Dean's head as he watched him work.

Dean's other hand went to Sam's balls and stroked them as Sam cried out as his legs shook under him and his dick throbbed hard as he came down Dean's throat. Dean took all he had and sucked him dry, before he was being yanked up by Sam who kissed him long, and hard pulling his T shirt over his head, pulling open his belt, and pants pushing them down as his hands danced over Dean's skin. Dean pushed Sam's pants off all the way and walked him to the bed.

Sam pushed Dean down on the bed so his back was against the headboard and straddled Dean's lap, using the headboard, and his legs to hold his weight slightly off Dean. Sam bent his head down to Dean's mouth and crushed his lips in a huge kiss, his tongue flicking in, and out of Dean's mouth licking his lips and tongue.

Dean's strong arms moved over Sam's body caressing and stroking getting Sam hot and hard again. Sam's hand stroked Dean's face softly then grabbed one of Dean's hand's from his stomach and pushed down between his legs to his entrance. "_DeIwantyouinmebaby"._

Dean's fingers stroked his entrance slowly and softly and Sam reached over and grabbed a small packet of lube and tore it open with his teeth and squeezed it on Dean's fingers.

Dean pushed a lubed finger into Sam, groaning as the tight heat pulsed around his finger, and pushed in further sensing Sam was in a hurry by his groaning,panting, and the way his kisses had become short and wet. "_DeIwantyousobad". _Sam panted over and over as Dean pushed another finger in Sam beginning to tremble in his arms "_Easy Sammy easy itscommingbabyitscoming__". _ Dean whispered in Sam's ear as he pulled his fingers out and pushed Sam's bottom up and maneuvered his entrance over his leaking dick.

Dean put his hand down and rubbed the last of the lube on his hand onto his shaft then slowly lowered Sam down onto him, Sam taking his entire shaft in one.

Sam sat still on Dean's lap panting hard, the intense feeling between pleasure and the tight heat of his stretched entrance making him ready to climax as soon as he had all of Deans thick, throbbing shaft inside him.

They breathed hard together, kissing quick, and wet anywhere they could reach. Then Sam was ready for him and used his legs to move up and down Dean's shaft the long strokes up and down not lasting long before they were short and quick getting into a rhythm with Dean pumping and stroking Sam's dick with quick hard strokes. _"__FuckDeyougotmebabeohfuck_"" mixing with Dean's "_SammySammySammy" _Over and over. Suddenly Sam's eyes rolled back in his head and he flung his head back and screamed "DEAN" and he was splashing between them.

His orgasm coming in stuttering bursts seeming to last forever,the feel of Dean's cum deep inside him pushing his orgasm on and on. Sam finally remembered to breathe and took a huge gulp of air and fell forward onto his brother. The only thing stopping him crushing him being the short trip to the headboard.

Sam finally became aware he was leaning up against Dean and slowly took his weight off him and pulled himself off Dean's lap, pulling Dean down to the bed with him. Sam kissed Dean softly until they had their breath back and they staggered in for a quick shower before falling back to bed.

Sam had the lotion out rubbing Dean's arm "De that was great. I love it when you take control like that."  
"You had a fair bit of control there to baby."  
"I know but that head job was the best, I like seeing you wild and passionate like that. How's your mouth by the way?"  
"Much better, you know I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."  
"I know I just don't want you hurting your self."  
"I Know Sammy. I'm fine." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam in a hug.  
"That you are." Quiped Sam kissing Dean once more before they fell asleep with Sam's hand on Deans left forearm.

The next morning, Dean was up and ready to go before Sam was up, and he killed his time waiting by looking for clues about the hunt on the internet. They grabbed a quick breakfast when they fueled up, Dean eating better this morning, to Sam's delight. They stopped for lunch at a small, very empty dinner where Sam bought his anywhere, anytime rule into effect for the first time.

As they finished eating Dean lay his cutlery down and picked up his coffee cup and Sam pulled Dean's left hand toward him across the table and placed his right hand over Dean's left forearm.

Dean's eyebrows went up over his coffee cup and at first Sam thought he was going to balk but Dean put his cup down and pushed his left sleeves up together so they were higher than his elbow then put his arm back on the table and picked his cup up, the tattoo in plain sight.

Dean raised his eyebrows again as if to say 'Is this what you wanted?' Sam gave Dean a small nod. Sam sat and looked at Dean's arm out in the open, liking the sight and that Dean was doing it for him, even though this was a private thing for him. But he had promised and Dean always kept his promises.

The waitress came and filled up their coffees and cleared the table. Of course the waitress saw Dean's tattoo and had to comment. Sam cringed internally that he would get payback for this later. "Hey that's nice hun. What does it say?"  
"It's Latin".  
"Oh, what does it mean?" Dean cleared his throat.  
"Together forever."  
"Oh that's so nice, Latin's such a lovely language isn't it?"  
"It sure is."

She smiled at the both of them and moved away "Sorry Dean…." Dean held up a hand .  
"Its ok Sammy that wasn't so bad. I got it for you remember?" Sam smiled over at Dean proud of the way he had handled the situation and weirdly proud someone else had seen his ink on Dean.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33 Bite

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 33 Bite

They made John Milton's house before dark that night and were invited to stay the night if they could handle sleeping on the floor. John lived alone and had plenty of space in his home but no actual beds preferring to sleep on a futon, explaining he had an extended stay in Japan, and hadn't been able to sleep in a normal bed since.

John had cleared some books out of a bedroom and cleaned the floor so the boys felt obliged to stay, as the guy seemed to have more books than Bobby,and it would have taken some time to clear the room even for the two spaces he had made.

Dean bought the bags in and put them in the room then joined Sam and John for coffee. "John was just telling me the guy in charge of the fishing boats is Doug Milton ,Johns uncle and he has six boats in his company."  
"Yeah, he knows enough about hunting to give you boys some room but he will make you pass a swim test and learn to work the nets, which is why I'm off the hunt. Couldn't pass the test with this broken arm now anyway but the job still needs to be done. It hasn't tipped a ship yet but its put four fishermen in the drink. We need something done soon. It seems to be picking up its frequency."  
"So you think it's a spirit that's been disturbed because of the storms?" Sam questioned.  
"Yeah, it seems to rear its head during a storm, and the guys who have seen it report a large hand like bank of water hitting the ship. And no, it's not a wave and no they weren't drinking."  
"But there are hundreds of wrecks in the Pacific off California it could be any of them. Not to mention the sightings of all sorts of weird stuff out there, you know, you get a sea fog and the weird reports go up a notch."Dean had spoken for the first time and Sam was surprised with his knowledge of the coast.  
"That's true. I've lived here off and on for twenty years and I've seen my share of weird, believe you me, and that's not just the hunting. Regardless, Doug trusts these guys and he has seen it himself as well, so if you can help I'm sure he would be grateful." John showed the boys his maps of the areas involved and gave them all the information Doug had given him.

When they had finished talking they said good night to John and went to the bedroom John had given them and shut the door. Dean was pulling out his shaving kit for his toothbrush when Sam came up behind him for a kiss. It was long and slow and lovingly returned with Dean running the back of his fingers over Sam's face. "So sleeping on the floor should be interesting."  
"He's given us plenty of blankets. We could lie on them and use each other as blankets." Dean gave Sam an evil grin.  
"That would work." Sam smiled back.

Dean went to use the bathroom and Sam laid the blankets on the floor double wide so they could lie together. Sam noticed Dean had bought in their threadbare blankets from the back of the Impala and tossed them down on the others. Sam rolled up a towel to use as a pillow for himself as he knew Dean would use him as his pillow, he had been doing it a lot lately.

Dean came in and Sam went out to use the bathroom. Dean stripped off for bed leaving his T Shirt and boxers on and grabbing a box of salt out , salting the window, and the door then removing a pile of dusty books from a wooden chair.

As soon as Sam came back in Dean closed the door and turned to him "You finished?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Dean reversed the chair and placed the backrest under the door knob after locking it."Ah, bit of overkill with the defense tonight De."  
"No. We barely know this guy, and I have trust issues with anyone I barley know. It's just a precaution that's all." Sam stripped off and lay down,Dean lying down with him, and pulled the threadbare blankets over them. Sam pulled Dean to him, kissing him softy,and slowly his hands moving over Dean's face.

Dean's hands moved over Sam's back lightly and Sam broke the kiss pulling Dean's left arm up, kissing the ink before grabbing the tube of lotion from under his makeshift pillow, and rubbing some in. Dean kissed Sam's face all over as he worked in the lotion then captured his lips for a very slow very sensual kiss that he was in full control of.

He broke off with a lick to Sam's lips "I love you Sammy." He whispered softly,it felt a bit girly but he liked being able to say it.  
"I love you to De." Dean surprised Sam by putting his head on the makeshift pillow and pulling Sam's head to his chest, wrapping his arms around his not so little brother, and stroking a hand through his hair soothing him to sleep.

The next morning they rose and dressed, had a quick breakfast with John, and after receiving directions to a motel near the fishing boat area and contact details for Doug they said their goodbyes.

They settled in at the motel then, Sam gave Doug a call, and made a time to meet the following morning so they had time to look around a bit. They found a seaside restaurant with an open friendly atmosphere and had a nice relaxed lunch with a couple of beers.

They spent the afternoon in the library looking at public records,finishing the day with a walk by the docks looking at the fishing boats, and then walking along the sand looking at the ocean as the sun went down.

They sat on the sand for a while close together looking at the ocean very much alone because of how cold it was at this time of year,even for California. Sam pulled Dean's left arm sleeve up and drew it to him and rubbed his fingers lightly over the ink. "We got to California a little earlier than we planned, Sammy."  
"Ha yeah. Well it had to happen I guess, now that we booked a holiday all our jobs will be in Cali".  
"Our luck isn't that good."  
"Yeah you're right. Hopefully we won't have to spend to much time out there". Sam pointed at the ocean.  
" You get seasick?"  
"No, but I'm not a great swimmer."  
"Join the club".  
"Damn, I thought you could save me."  
"Yeah well, I could do that, then sink like a rock." Dean laughed.  
"Hey, you saved that kid Lucas that time. Swimming was involved."  
"Ha that was more diving and holding my breath being scared stiff. So I could do it on adrenaline I guess as long as I don't have to swim too far..."  
"Well we can both sink together." Sam turned and planted a big sloppy kiss on his lips, his breath taken away when Dean kissed him back. Well it was dark, he guessed, and the beach was empty. They went back to the motel grabbing a take away dinner on the way.

That night Sam was settled in bed while Dean was finishing up in the bathroom, when Dean came out he turned off all the lights, and climbed into bed next to Sam. Sam went to cuddle up to Dean but he pulled the covers back a bit. "Hey look in here Sammy. I think there's a dick on the lose." Sam looked down to see a thick, long and smooth bright green stripe under the sheets.

Sam laughed. "That's what you were doing in the bathroom".  
"That and something else."  
"What something else?"  
"There was something else in the gift basket you got me that I haven't used yet, thought I would give it a go."  
"What something else?"Sam repeated looking hopeful.  
"That would be telling Sammy. Best you find out yourself." Dean pulled his T shirt over his head and threw it on the floor rolling onto his back. Sam pulled the covers back to see Dean had painted a target on his stomach with body chocolate just visible in the glow from his dick.

Sam tossed the covers back and pushed Dean's boxers all the way off,while Dean grabbed at Sam's T shirt ,and made short work of that and his boxers tossing them on the floor with his. Sam kissed Dean quickly and deeply before his attention went to his stomach, but Dean reversed Sam's position so his dick was over his face, and Sam went to work on Dean's stomach slowly at first getting the taste of the chocolate and skin then faster as he enjoyed the taste, salt mixed with sweet.

Sam moaned as Dean took his erection in his mouth and cupped his balls as he licked around Sam's shaft in his mouth. Sam grabbed the lube from the bedside table pausing only to squeeze some onto his hand before going back to attack Dean's stomach, and rubbing the lube onto Dean's hard erection. Dean's curled his toes as Sam worked him up rubbing his hands softly over Sam's hips, stomach, and bottom as he worked Sam's shaft feeling the twitch and throb as his climax neared.

Sam worked Dean fast as he laved the chocolate with his tongue, never getting enough, and groaning with feeling as he licked the last of it off and was left with Dean's bare skin. Dean used his fingers lightly over Sam's entrance and Sam came suddenly into Dean's mouth and he slurped it down as his own orgasm erupted, Sam getting his mouth on the head just in time to take all Dean had. Sam turned himself round and kissed his way up Dean's body kissing his mouth hard.

Sam dragged Dean up for a shower, knowing he should wash the paint off at the very least, and Dean followed compliant even though all he wanted to do was fall asleep. Once in the shower however, with Sam washing his dick thoroughly he suddenly became all awake, and interested again. Sam felt Dean getting aroused as he washed all the paint off him and off his own hand in the process, then felt Dean's hand go to his dick as they stood together.

To Sam's surprise, Dean moved his slippery soapy hand up Sam's shaft only a few times to get him hard,then concentrated on the head only using his thumb to slide seductively around it, and alternating pressure with his fingers. Whatever he was doing down there was causing Sam's brain to short circuit very quickly and he kissed and licked Dean's mouth open,his other hand pawing through Dean's hair. Dean kept up the tantalizing pressure on Sam's head while Sam was pumping the full length of Dean hard and fast.

Sam pushed Dean back against the tiles and attacked his neck, causing him to arch his back as Sam sucked, and bit hard and fast lapping the water off Dean as he pillaged his lower neck and shoulders. Dean's hand on Sam's shaft head stuttered as Sam attacked his neck like a madman _'Holyfuck' _was all he could squeeze out of his throat spurring Sam on to work harder 'goddamn' thought Dean it was meant to be him who attacked necks but Sam was getting into it a lot more these days. If he wasn't his brother he might actually be scared for his life. Sam was pushing him back so hard as if he wanted to be in his skin.

Dean concentrated hard on his hand giving Sam pleasure, feeling the tremor,and throb as his orgasm built up still staying with the head using his skilled fingers to work Sam up. His own orgasm raced up his groin as he fought to keep his focus on Sam. Then he lowered his hand the full length of Sam's twitching erection, sliding along it fast, and hard twice and Sam was coming in his hand as he bit down where Dean's neck meet his shoulder. The pain from the bite and his release happened together in a strange mix, making his legs shake beneath him as he released with a groan in Sam's hand.

Sam took a half step back into the water and pulled Dean with him, turning him so that his shoulder was under the spray. Dean tensed as his shoulder stung as the water hit it,then the sting subsided, and started a low throb. Sam reached up with the soap and slowly, very softy washed both shoulders, and around his neck. "I'm sorry. De I don't know what came over me." "Shh Sammy its ok." Dean moved closer to Sam and kissed his lips gently.  
"I love it when you lose control, you know that". Dean smiled softly and stroked Sam's face.  
"You're just to damn sexy. You know that?" Dean kissed Sam again laughing softly.  
"Your not so bad yourself there, babe." Sam smiled that Dean had taken his compliment for once and was lost in those beautiful eyes of Dean's as he washed him off gently.

They stumbled out of the shower once they had washed up and dressed in T shirts and boxers before climbing into bed. Sam had applied some antiseptic cream to Dean's shoulder even though Dean told him several times not to fuss. They lay together as Sam rubbed lotion onto Dean's arm as was the habit they had formed. "You know, we should reduce the amount of time you rub that in now. Once or twice a week should do it."

Sam read the instructions on the lotion again. "You're right it does say to reduce the frequency of applications then stop all together." Sam lay the tube down and lay a hand lightly on Dean's shoulder feeling the slight heat there. "Sorry Dean. You are going to be sore tomorrow."  
"Its ok Sammy, it was worth it." Dean pulled Sam to him and curled up for sleep, dead to the world before Sam had finished with the lotion.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34 Swim

**Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1**

Chapter 34 Swim

The next morning they were up and dressed at the same time. Sam noticed Dean's neck looked quite sore and he could see definite teeth marks but Dean wore two shirts ,one of them high necked that, and a jacket hid them from view.

They had a quick breakfast then went to meet Doug who explained the situation to them. He wanted them to come down to the docks every morning, for the next two days, and be taught the nets and the rest of the boat. Then they would have a short swimming test as Doug said they didn't have room for people on the boats, unless they were working, and as they might be on the boats for some time until the problem was solved. They needed to blend in with the crew who knew nothing of hunting and make it look like they were there to work.

If they passed the test they would be going out at night on the boats, as the 'thing' was only attacking at night, but nights were the best time for fishing so it couldn't be avoided. Doug took the boys down to the dock and showed them around one of the bigger boats,which was quiet now with the days haul already put away,and the crew having left to get some sleep before they set off again that night.

Sam and Dean were quiet and didn't have many questions to ask as yet. Doug or 'Mac' as he was known gave them some gear to wear when they came in at four am the next day to learn the ropes while the boats were docked. Doug gave them crew reports he had of any of the incidents along with weather reports for the times involved.

Dean dropped Sam at the motel and went to grab lunch and they spent the afternoon pouring over reports before getting an early night. They arrived at the Wharf at four as the fishing boats arrived at the dock.

Doug was there to meet them and split them up giving Dean to Ray, a foreman on 'Sea Spirit' ,and Sam to Peter a foreman on 'Lady Bess'. Dean was taught every thing Ray could throw at him and found himself packing oysters, much to his dislike at the smell. While Sam spent the majority of his time learning what all the ropes and cages were called and learning the net drums and gallows set up.

When the guys finished they had a very late breakfast/ early lunch,then went back to research for the remainder of the day. Dean found himself very tired, very early, and they ended up having an early dinner and going to bed just after the sun had gone down.

It continued the next day, both swapping to different foreman, and boats and by the end they felt they had somewhat of a handle on the layout of the boats and what would be expected of them. Doug gave them water safety manuals to read, so they swapped between research, and water safety reading during the day, going to bed early as they were both getting very tired.

After the second day Doug sought them out to tell them their swimming test would be the next morning at ten am at a local pool. Dean gulped but Doug assured them that they had the pool for a couple of hours every week to train so they would be alone during the test.

Sam had to ask what the test involved and was told they had to swim 1500m against one of the crew members. They would have to be within fifteen seconds of their time to be allowed on deck. Dean didn't look too pleased with having to do the test and Sam could guess why; his recently dislocated shoulders would hold him back.

Sam talked to Dean about it at lunch. "How do you think you will go on the swim? Your shoulders up for it?"  
"I'm more worried if I can swim that far. That's like thirty laps of the pool. You know how long it's been since I swam for something other than saving someone ? Has to be ten years at least."  
"Yeah I know, how you feel. I don't know if I will get through it and I've got two working shoulders, and did some swimming while I was at Stanford. It wouldn't be funny if we went through all that smelly fishing stuff for nothing."  
"No it wouldn't. Hey, maybe we could pretend there is a banshee or a harpy on our ass or something. That might work."  
"You should pretend you're swimming to save someone. You 'd swim pretty fast then."  
"Huh, that might work."

Even though they didn't have an early day the next day they went to bed early in preparation for their swim test, Dean still concerned he would get through his. They got to the pool the next morning and reported to Doug in long shorts and T shirts and Doug immediately gave them a partner each to swim with. Sam got a guy almost as tall as him, who's name was Wade, and Dean was paired up with Jack, a shorter but very thin guy who looked like a good swimmer.

Dean shuddered internally at having to swim against a real swimmer, he didn't have great technique, and would be trying to get through this test on strength alone. Which wasn't as good as it could be with his still sore shoulders. He was hoping to bribe Jack to swim slow but he was made to wait alone in the change rooms while Sam went first.

It was a long half hour before Dean was called out to find Sam sitting on a bench near the pool with his head in his hands, panting hard. Dean veered off to check if his brother was ok but was steered away by Jack. As Dean passed Sam looked up and gave him a small smile letting Dean know he was ok.

Jack led Dean to the lanes of the pool. 50 meters never looked so far in his life. Jack took his T shirt off and indicated for Dean to follow suit, Dean wasn't keen because of the scars he had but did it anyway, glad the latest round of bruises Sam had given him had faded to dull yellow marks. They took a lane each and prepared to dive in.

Doug had a stop watch out, making Dean freak out slightly more, but then his eyes flicked to Sam, who was being helped toward the change rooms on wobbly legs. Sam stopped just shy of the change rooms and plonked down on a bench, rubbing his long legs like he had a cramp. Whether Sam was faking it to see Dean swim or whether it was real, it had the desired result on Dean, he would focus his swim on Sam.

Instead of pretending he was swimming to save someone he could pretend he was saving Sam, something he had done many times before, and he knew how desperately he would swim if he thought Sam's life was on the line.

Dean's eyes went to the end of the pool visualizing Sam down there, then a whistle blew, and he was off diving in swimming in long powerful strokes using his feet to power him along. Dean's style wasn't perfect,but he swam well,and was soon down at the wall his body doing the turn purely from memory, which surprised Dean that he even remembered how.

As he took off for another length of the pool he focused on Sam. Sam was down there Sam needed his help. Before Dean completed one lap, his shoulders started to feel gritty,and painful making it hard to concentrate. But he worked though it in his normal Winchester way, setting the pain aside and thinking of breaths in, and out making sure his hands and feet worked to his advantage and saving Sam.

Halfway through his lungs began to burn with fatigue but he knew this pain and it was easy to block out. But harder to manage was his weak feeling shoulders, not liking the constant drag through the water.

Dean didn't count laps or look where Jack was just keep moving as fast and as hard as he could pushing through the pain barrier as he convinced himself to try to get to Sam just a little quicker. Eventually, Dean heard a bell, and knew there was one lap up and down of the pool to go, so he dug deep to find whatever he had left ,and smashed the water with his arms his mind going to several situations where he had to move fast to save his brother from some evil thing or another.

When he finally hit the wall he was in a world of hurt, a stitch, and two aching shoulders letting him know he was alive, but Dean pushed it aside knowing he couldn't let Doug know about his shoulders least he ban him from the hunt. Dean had hunted with far worse injuries before and knew this would be no problem to work with once they were doing what needed to be done.

Dean had one hand on the wall, head back dragging in the water before he realized Jack was coming toward him slicing through the water. When Jack stopped he panted hard for breath, treading water before jumping out of the water, and consulting with Doug in a low voice.

Dean climbed out slowly and looked over at Sam to find him smiling with a thumb up. That faker! He had pretended to be too sore to walk just to watch Dean swim because he was worried about him.

Dean staggered over to him and Sam helped him into the change rooms to change. Dean turned to Sam "You faker!" Sam smiled at him.  
"It did the job though Dean. You were swimming like a shark. You beat that guy by quarter of the pool."  
"Ha ha. Yes it did work, thank you. How did you go?"  
"Finished a couple of seconds in front of him." Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder.  
"Good one, that means we didn't do all that stinky crap for nothing." Sam laughed and they both finished getting dressed.

Doug pulled them aside once they were dressed. "Well you both passed with flying colours. Which is something since Wade and Jack are our second fastest and fastest swimmers. Jack holds our record for the fastest 1500meters and Wade the fastest 1000meters and you two just broke their records. Only by a second or so but with more training it could be more. If you change your mind about hunting you could do something that involves swimming, you two are naturals. Anyway report to the dock at eight tonight for your first shift. Do you need anything to help with the… you know... thing?"  
"No. We need to talk to some of the crew members that witnessed the attack before we can make a positive ID, but we are very close."  
"So I gather we should keep you both on the same boat in case you need to work your magic on short notice."  
"That would be the best if you can manage it." In truth Sam didn't want to be away from Dean for the whole night anyway.  
"I've worked the roster for that for the next few days, then we will see how it goes. Hopefully you won't have to be out for to many nights; it would be nice to close up quickly." Sam and Dean agreed then left to get some sleep before their first night-shift.

They had a low level storm for their first night and didn't get a chance to talk to many of the crew, but Dean found once they were docked packing up the gear, they were able to question the crew.

They talked about what they had learned from the crew on the way back to the motel then falling into bed after long showers, sleeping as best they could during the day. Dean was finding it hard to sleep during the day but stayed in bed with Sam, hoping the rest would be just as useful.

On the second night there lull in the haul and both of the brothers were able to talk to different members of the crew about the attacks. Sam conferred with Dean and between them confirmed it was a deep sea poltergeist. Dean was a bit miffed at having to deal with a poltergeist so soon after the last one but he guessed it went with the job. Sometimes you just seemed to get one after the other. The bad news was they would have to wait for the poltergeist to be active to perform the exorcism.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35 Sink

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 35 Sink

After another two days of research, when they weren't sleeping or working on the fishing boats, Sam found a recipe in an old exorcism rite book for helping banish a water poltergeist. "I've got a list of herbs here to burn in a brass bowl during the last paragraph of the exorcism, apparently it makes the entity glow red and hold still until the rite is finished then it explodes in a hail of green fire. At least we will know it's finished off."

Dean sided up to read over his shoulder "Good work Sammy; you deserve a big kiss for that." Dean started with Sam's mouth and then went for his neck. Sam hugged and kissed back then read the recipe to Dean as he kept attacking his throat. "Were going to need Asafetida,Burdock, Cactus, Chamomile, Coriander, Ivy, Lovage, Myrrh and Vervain. We have some of these. I will give John Milton a call. He was big on charms so he may have some of these. If not Bobby."  
"There's a herb shop by the bay near that pub we went to for lunch. They might have some. But you know what we are really going to need?"  
"What?"  
"Sex, Sammy". And Dean pulled Sam toward the bed.

Once in bed Dean stripped them off slowly and laid Sam down and went back to work on Sam's neck working his way down to Sam's stomach gliding his tongue over the muscles into his navel "Look Sammy's ready for me aren't you Sammy?" Dean placed a few quick licks under the head of Sam's erection and he was gripping Dean's head moaning with want quickly.

Dean raised Sam's knees to his chest gently and trailed his tongue down Sam's shaft, over his balls to his entrance, where he teased the furled muscle slowly open, with long wet licks.

Sam's fingers were restless in Dean's hair as he worked Sam open,slipping a finger in alongside his tongue when Sam was open enough. "_FuckSammyyoureadyformebaby yoursohotandtightbaby_". Dean murmured as he removed his tongue and added another finger. The tight heat of Sam's muscles were grabbing at his fingers as Sam squirmed his body down onto Dean's fingers.

Dean worked Sam open slowly and with infinite care before adding a third finger,Sam groaning at the feel off Dean's slippery digits inside him. When Sam was open and relaxed, Dean pulled his fingers out slowly and pushed his tongue in as far as it would go. Sam's legs quivered as one hand grabbed at Dean's head while the other fisted the sheet as his climax shot up his groin, waiting heavily for release.

Dean used his tongue on Sam until Sam was panting with pleasure the need for release hot and heavy and very much on the edge. Dean swapped his tongue for his fingers and stroked over Sam's prostate once and Sam was coming onto his belly with a shout.

Dean didn't give Sam time to come down as he scooped up Sam's cum and smoothed it over his own hot, heavy erection, and pushed into Sam down to the hilt in one. Sam's body jerked as Dean hit his pleasure spots and he suddenly wanted more as he pulled Dean down to him to kiss into his mouth. "God Dean that's so hot." Dean smiled down at Sam.  
"There's more to come baby."

Dean set a slow full pace working Sam up again quickly his dick twitching and throbbing as Dean pushed a hand between them and stroked in time with his thrusts. "Thanks good huh baby?" "Yeah De, so good." Dean twisted his hand around Sam's long thick shaft, pushing his climax closer and closer.

Sam panted Dean's name into his mouth as his orgasm raced up his groin at feeling Dean's heat throbbing inside him as the strokes became shorter and was groaning into Sam's mouth, his toes curling as he released deep inside his brother pulsing, and spilling still more as Sam's muscles twitched and tightened around him as his orgasm spilled into Dean's hand.

Dean collapsed onto Sam as they calmed down, then slowly pulled himself out, and off his brother moving to the bathroom for cloths to clean them. Once done Dean grabbed out a bottle of massage oil and carefully massaged Sam's front. He worked and kneaded the muscles as Sam lay blinking up at him. "Thanks De." Sam's words were soft and slurry.  
"Don't thank me Sammy. I want to." Dean leaned forward and placed a soft sweet kiss on Sam's lips before setting back to work.

Sam groaned a few times at how fantastic his tired muscles felt under Dean's clever fingers. He knew he had sore muscles from working on the fishing boats, as it was such different work from hunting but Dean somehow knew where all the sore ones were, and made them melt under his strong hands.

Sam was almost asleep, when Dean rolled him on his front, and placed a pillow under his head. Dean used gentle strokes starting at Sam's narrow hips and working his way up. Sam groaned as the muscles relaxed,then felt better than they had in a long time as Dean worked. Sam thought sleepily that Dean would stop soon as he must have worked Sam's back for a good hour but he kept up his ministrations, getting softer until Sam was snoring softly.

Dean got up and had a quick shower to wash the oil off and have a quick clean. He slipped boxers and a T shirt on and lay down next to Sam laying an arm over his hips.

They woke up early in the afternoon to find the weather was grey and overcast indicating a storm was coming in. They split up to gather the herbs they needed for the exorcism. Sam going to Johns, who had a brass bowl for them to use, and two of the herbs. Dean went to the herb store and between them the managed to get almost everything they needed.

Asafetida was the missing key ingredient but the lady in the herb store gave Dean the address of a man who she thought would have some. Unfortunately she was in Salinas, so Dean had an almost two hour drive, to find out the guy had sold that last of his a week ago.

He gave Dean another address and he called Sam to let him know he was now driving to Modesto. Normally over a two hour drive but he knew a short cut. Sam told Dean to be careful as the rain was fairly heavy around the San Francisco area. Dean was disgruntled at having to drive so far for the herbs, but Sam comforted him by saying at least he was coming back towards San Francisco, even though it was slightly west.

When he got there, she only had fresh stock, which would be no good for the spell. They needed it dried out. She called a friend in Vallejo, who had dried stock, and would keep some aside for him. Dean called Sam and let him know he was delayed again but getting closer to getting back. He finally got the herbs in Vallejo and drove back to the motel.

Once back at the motel, Dean helped Sam make up the mix as per the recipe, and placed it in the bowl. They placed the bowl in a plastic bag ready for use. Sam translated the exorcism to Latin and printed out three copies. They took the extra precaution of laminating them at a copy store on the way to dinner.

That night Doug meet them with a worried look on his face. The seas were rough and the storm was worse out to sea. They were still going out, but Doug wanted to keep the fleet small, and keep it together which the guys thought was a good idea.

The sea was rough as they headed out and Dean was feeling a little green by the time they started working the nets. They battled on not wanting to let the team down and also keeping an eye out for the poltergeists. This was idea weather for it according to the reports they had read.

At two am, the sea was getting so rough, and the rain so hard that the crew were making noises about calling it a night. Then it happened. Out of nowhere a huge wave of water smacked into the boat next to them so hard, it rolled lazily onto its side, and all the crew were in the water. The lights on the fishing boats flicked for a moment, then went off, and they were suddenly in the dark hanging on for their lives as the waves crashed down on them.

Sam and Dean were thankfully on the biggest boat in the fleet and being so close, were called into help, and they grabbed a life raft to pull people out of the water. They were working hard against the waves and water pulling people in, when another wave crashed into the floundering boat, and this time there was a flash of lightning. A few small flashes followed and the boys knew it was the poltergeist.

Dean urged Sam to start reading the rite while he helped drag people on deck. Sam was half way through when Dean saw the foreman of the felled vessel clinging to the mast calling for help. The crew were busy pulling people out of the water and weren't paying any attention to his shouts, as they worked in the dark with the waves crashing around them.

Dean's breath plumed from his mouth like a cloud as he ran to Sam, pulled the bowl wrapped in plastic out of his wet weather jacket ,and thrust it into Sam's hands. "Whatever happens Sammy keep reading." 'Oh oh' thought Sam 'it never ends well when he says those words.' Sam had no idea what Dean was planning, but he felt his stomach drop, and he grabbed at Dean's left arm squeezing it tight over the ink.  
"You make sure you come back to me Dean, I mean it." Dean nodded and gave Sam a short one armed hug with a determined."Finish this thing." in his ear.

Dean threw off his jacket as he ran to the bow of the boat and dived off into the sea. He used short powerful strokes to be scrabbling up onto the smaller boat quickly, as it listed in the water.

When he found the foreman of the boat, he was trying to open the fish hold, which was a door in the deck. He yelled to Dean that there were two guys stuck in there. Dean tried with, Greg, the foreman to open the door but the frame was buckled keeping it shut. Dean noticed Greg had blood on his forehead and looked dazed.

Dean yelled to Greg asking if there were tools in the cabin, Greg nodded ,and Dean yelled for Greg to get back to the other boat. He promised he would get them out ,as the waves were crashing heavily, and the lighting flashing fast around them.

Dean made his way as fast as he could to the cabin and found a tool box on the floor. It was hard to see in the darkness of the small cabin but he felt with his hands until he found a crow bar. He grabbed it and was just stepping toward the open door, when the door slammed shut, and the ship rolled sharply pinning him to the floor of the cabin. The floor was now the roof as it sank slowly and Dean was tipped onto his back on the inside of the hard metal roof.

Sam was watching Dean's dark outline climb to the cabin, lightning flashing around him as he chanted faster getting towards the end of the exorcism. He was about to light the herbs in the bowl,when the door of the cabin slammed shut, and the boat rolled and sank beneath the waves.

Sam's heart jumped to his mouth as he screamed for his brother to get out, panicking as the boat sank lower and out of sight.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36 Rescue

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 36 Rescue

Dean watched, his chest tight with fear, as water pushed its way around the cabin windows as the boat sank lower. He could see the dark water all around the glass of the cabin now and he had a slight moment of panic, before his hunting instincts took over, and he calmed himself with a few deep breaths.

He wasn't going to lie down and die. He had to get back to Sam. He tried to get up but the pressure was keeping him on the roof of the craft making him feel like a beetle on its back as his struggled to right himself.

Dean saw a flash of red light. Sam had begun reading the last verse of the rite and had lit the herbs. ' Keep going Sammy' . he thought as he tried to get his limbs to move. One of the glass panels of the cabin began to leak and the pressure in the cabin reduced only to let more water into the small room. Dean's eyes searched around in the red glow of the cabin for anything that would help him.

Dean saw the red change to a fiery green as water poured from under the door and the room filled faster. He struggled to find a way out, his efforts hampered by the boat rocking and bumping him. The room was half full of water and pushing him toward the floor / ceiling when he finally made it to the upside down door and pushed at it with all his might but the pressure behind the door was too much.

Sam would be freaked if he didn't get back to him, he had promised; now he had to deliver. 'This could be my dumbest move' he thought as he grit his teeth and reached out with the crowbar and smashed one of the small windows. The water gushed in, filling the last of the space as he took a deep breath, and dived out through the window still clutching the crow bar. Just as he cleared the window the green light disappeared and he was left in the dark again.

Dean could barely see that the boat was sinking bow first because of the heavy fishing gear on the back. Which meant he would have to swim down to the deck to save those guys not up to the surface, as his survival instincts were telling him. Dean looked between the slowly sinking ship and up to where Sam would be on the boat topside waiting for him. He sighed mentally and swam for the deck using his lean body to flipper through the water.

* * *

Sam finished the exorcism and threw the bowl down with his stuff and ran to the bow yelling for Dean. "Dean, you get your ass the fuck back here NOW!" Sam screamed as he leaned over the metal looking into the water.

Greg was just being pulled up on board and saw the panic on Sam's face and went to him. "I'm sorry Sam, I really am. Dean was just trying to help me get some men out who fell in the fish hold. I only just got off before it rolled. I'm really sorry."

Greg had to yell to be heard over the wind and rain of the storm but compared what it was like a few minutes earlier it was relatively quiet. Greg had worked with both the boys and liked them quite a lot so he was upset at seeing Sam distressed about his brother. "No! He's not gone he can't be. Dean get back here!"

Sam turned and made to leap off the bow but Greg and Doug grabbed hold of his arms pulling him back. "It's my brother". He screamed at them as they held him firm. "I need my brother. Let me get my brother. Dean, come back!"

Sam struggled in their arms and Greg finally had to let go but Doug held firm. Sam tried to punch him off him, but he was quick, and held Sam to him tight so he couldn't swing again. Doug let Sam go and he ran up and down the deck with Doug as his shadow, holding onto his belt in-case he tired to jump again.

Sam's eyes were not leaving where the boat went under, the water not showing what it had taken. The other crew members were silent their heads bowed in sorrow, those that had been rescued with blankets around them shivering with cold.

Sam worked himself up to quite a state, his heart pounding, and his mind in overdrive repeating 'Not Dean' over and over, until he dropped to his knees, hitting the side of the boat with his hands screaming for Dean to come back. Doug tried to hug him but Sam lashed out at anyone that came close.

Sam punched and screamed until he was exhausted, then his breath hitched in his chest as it tightened, and he felt hands on his shoulders trying to steady him. But he was beyond seeing now. The only one who could call him back from such a state was under the water.

Sam made to leap over the rail into the water again, but Doug and Peter were ready, and held him down. He almost got over but two more frightened crew members came to help out almost getting punched out in the process. As they pulled Sam back from the rail, his head swung wildly, and connected with metal and his body slumped as darkness took hold.

Sam was out less than a minute and woke confused, pulling himself slowly, and unsteadily to his feet. He stared silently at the water, he knew it had been too long. Dean had been under the water at least ten minutes. It looked like their luck had finally run out. Sam's tears flowed and mixed with the thin line of blood as other boats from the small fleet edged forward to find out what had happened.

* * *

Dean swam along the deck finding the fish hold, which was at an angle as the ship sank, and used the crowbar to pull the door open. He swam in to find the two crew members huddled in one corner where there was a pocket of air. They were panicked and frightened, knowing the boat was sinking. They grabbed hold of Dean and were in danger of drowning him but he managed to calm them down.

Dean explained to the men they could still get out. The door was open and all they had to do was swim out, but they seemed to be going into shock, and it took Dean a few minutes to get through to them.

Dean talked the two men into coming out with him but it was hard work,they were both scared, and worried about how deep they were. They were worried about decompression sickness but Dean assured them that scuba divers got that and they would be free diving, their only problems would be shallow water blackout and hypothermia, and the hypothermia would actually help them get back up. He knew these guys knew this stuff but hypothermia and panic was causing them to forget, he tried to keep them calm as he encouraged them knowing they had to at least try to get out.

Dean knew he had hypothermia by how cold he was feeling, he was shivering, and he was having trouble concentrating. He got them to take a deep breath and helped them out of the hatch gripping both their arms. As soon as they cleared the hatch, the fishermen panicked again, and stopped swimming not knowing which way was up. Dean looked in the direction he knew was up and saw a very small dot of light. It seemed a hell of a long way away but Dean turned them around, got them going, and helped them swim laboriously for the surface.

It wasn't long before his lungs were burning for air. There were a frightening couple of minutes when the guys seemed to give up again and this time Dean had to manhandle them to make them swim again. He was pretty much doing it for them and his strength was waining quickly as he kept kicking for the surface. 'Damn these boots are heavy.' he thought as his mind started to lose its grip and it became harder to think. He fixed his mind on getting back to Sam, it was helping him break the fog hanging over his brain.

Dean finally saw lights of the fishing boats clearly above them and stopped the guys just before the surface and squeezed their noses with very shaky hands, trying to equalize them before breaking the surface. He didn't even know where he picked that up or if it was even relevant but he did it just in case.

When they broke the surface both men clung to Dean like he was a life raft, all panting hard. Dean dimly saw what he thought was a boat and paddled slowly towards it. He feet very lethargic, drowsy and cold, knowing he would have to hurry,and get out of the water. The two men were starting to sink dragging Dean under, but he pulled out everything he had left,and yanked them up swimming as fast as he could.

Sam was staring out at the water in a daze unconsciously spinning his ring around his finger,his mind blank,and in shock at what had happened so quickly. Why was it always Dean? Life was so unfair, everything was going so well between them then Dean had been plucked away from him. Damn it to hell.

Doug had come to console him but he had pushed him away, refusing to believe his brother was gone. He just couldn't be. Sam continued to search the water closely looking for any sign of his brother. Dean wouldn't give up he promised. So he would keep looking for him.

Sam started at the choppy water at first unaware that he was seeing a black smudge rising out of the water ,then the floodlights from the boats hit the smudge,and he could see Dean's stark white face. He shook his head sure it was a sign of shock but when he looked back there were suddenly three heads in the water. Dean seemed to be dragging two men towards the boat. The waves clashed over their spluttering faces and suddenly Sam snapped out of his stupor, surprised but elated. Dean had come back to him as promised, and he shouted at the others for help.

Dean heard shouts and yelling and one of the men was pulled from his arm, he pushed the other man forward, and the weight was taken from him. He suddenly became very heavy and dipped below the water. He finally ran out of strength and was unable to pull himself up. His breath hitched and he pulled in water but was unable to breathe and became dizzy and confused as he struggled before he was dragged up fast, coughing, and spluttering out of the water.

Dean felt himself being pulled up, dizziness making it hard to concentrate and shortness of breath making his head swim further. Dean felt the deck of the boat on his back and Sam looming over him yelling something at him. He groaned and Sam rolled him onto his side and he threw seawater up onto the deck.

Sam started to pull his clothes off but he was too cold and tired to care by this point. He was back with Sam as promised. He lay there with his eyes closed until Sam yelled in his ear not to go to sleep "open your eyes" so he kept his eyes half mast as Sam worked on him, shivering hard with cold.

Sam's hands were everywhere as he was talking quickly and loudly to him "God Dean, you do that again ,and I will kill you. I swear if you're trying to give me a heart attack, you're going the right way." Sam had a big smile on his face as he spoke the words harshly in Dean's ear making him more confused. Was he happy or upset?

Dean was way too pale and cold but his lips,ears and fingers were blue and Sam's hands shook badly as they pulled Dean's clothes off. Dean's eyes blinked slowly as he fought to stay conscious. "Come on big brother, stay with me."

Once Sam had Dean in his underwear, he was wrapped in a blanket, and suddenly picked up making another wave of dizziness flow over him. Dean could see Sam's face close to his. Sam was carrying him somewhere and it felt like he had help with his lower half.

He vaguely recognized the cabin and other crew members, working on the other men. Sam set him down, then pulled off his own wet weather gear quickly, and lay down with Dean. Someone piled blankets around them. Dean struggled very weakly at Sam's closeness in front of the crew, but then Sam was talking to him. "It's ok Dean. I'm trying to raise your core temperature, you've got a good dose of hypothermia. The others are getting help too."

Dean was too tired and cold to look at the others; he used the last of his energy to move closer to Sam, searching out his warmth. Dean felt Sam open his jaws and hold them open with his hand and something slide under his tongue. He was too exhausted to care and closed his eyes with nothing left to open them again. "Come on Dean open your eyes, come on".He felt very cold but at least he had stopped shivering.

Dean could hear the words, but couldn't respond. Light flooded into his eyes as one eyelid was lifted then the other. "His pupils are dilated and his temperature is thirty one. Keep a close eye on him, his respiration, and pulse are really slow. We will be docking in less than twenty minutes, there will be paramedics waiting." "Ok thanks". Dean heard the words like they were coming from a long way away. Possibly through a straw.

Sam pushed himself as close as he could to Dean's cold skin. He felt like he was lying on ice. "Thanks' for coming back Dean, you always keep your promises. You have to hang on a bit longer for me De. I love you babe." Sam whispered in Dean's ear and felt the slightest of nods against his shoulder. Dean tried to whisper back to Sam but felt himself floating down into darkness.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37 Hero

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 37 Hero

When Dean opened his eyes again he was in the back of an EMT. Sam was hovering over him holding his hand with the other hand over his tattoo. "Finally Dean, How are you feeling?" "Ccccoooldd" Dean squeezed out.  
"We're nearly at the hospital, Dean. They will look after you. You'll be ok. Then when you're better,I can kick your ass."

Dean knew that look. Sam was happy he was ok, but pissed he had put himself in danger. "Ssssssoorrryy Sssaaammmyyy."  
"You better be. You're lucky I love you, you hear?"  
"Mmmeee toooo". Dean reached up with a hand that felt like a lump of heavy wood and swiped it across Sam's slowly leaking abrasion on his forehead. "Yoooouokkkkaaayyy?"  
"Yeah,De. Im ok." The vehicle came to a halt and the doors were swung open to reveal a group of doctors and nurses that swarmed all over Dean and bustled the gurney through the hospital doors.

Sam was left to fill out paperwork while Dean was being cared for. After he filled out the paperwork he called Bobby to ask if he could come down for support, he really could use some. Even though Dean was out immediate danger he felt completely rung out.

A nurse came out and took Sam to a small treatment room and checked his small cut and put a plaster on it before checking his eyes for concussion. He was given the all clear and led back to the waiting room.

While he was waiting, other members of the crew came in for treatment. Most of them coming over,thanking Sam, and his brother saving their friends. They were all concerned about Dean's condition.

Sam was allowed in to see Dean after an hour. He found him on a bed in the ER treatment room that resembled a surgery, hooked up to a plethora of machines,and IV bags with warming blankets on him. Dean was asleep which a good thing considering his condition.

A doctor came and talked to Sam "Your brother's condition is not as dire as it may seem. I know all these machines look a bit daunting but we are giving your brother intravenous warm fluid to help warm up the organs and improve circulation. We are monitoring him closely to insure his temperature gets back to normal without any further shock to his system. I assume you will want to stay with him?"  
"Its Sam and yes if that's ok".  
"He should wake up soon. It's just exhaustion and the drugs that's got him sleeping, but feel free to chat to him and talk to him when he wakes. We would like to see him awake and alert sooner, rather than later. I hear he's quite the hero, saved two men off the boat that sank?"  
"Yeah, he did".  
"We will make sure he is well taken care of,Sam".  
"Thanks."

Sam went to his brother's side and stood next to his bed his fingers idly rubbing over the tattoo on his arm. "See you're gonna be ok again Dean. But I need you to wake up again baby. Come on show me those beautiful big green eyes of yours."

Sam picked up Dean's hand and was rewarded with a squeeze back. "That's it De you can do it baby, open em up for Sammy." Sam squeezed Dean hand.  
"I'm the only one that gets to call you that." Dean's voice was soft and slurry, but it sounded great to Sam,and he laughed softly at Dean.  
"That's right, De just you. Now open those eyes, come on."

Dean's eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes like it was a major effort. "That's it, good work De."  
"Why are you talking to me like I'm a baby?"  
"You are a baby De. _My_ baby." Dean smiled up at Sam tiredly until he saw the plaster on Sam's forehead.  
"You ok?"  
"You always ask that. I'm fine we got the bad guy, _again_. And you were the one hurt _again_."  
"I was hurt?"

Dean looked around for an injury. "Hypothermia is still an injury Dean."  
"If you say so".  
"Just lie there and get better so we can get out of here."  
"I'm ok. We can go now." Dean moved to throw back the covers but he didn't have much strength back yet and it looked less than half hearted.

The cough he had didn't help sell it either. "Just lie there and relax at least for one day. The company's got the insurance covered, so just relax. At least until they unhook you." Sam rubbed a hand over Dean's face.  
"One day." Dean said softy in Sam's ear as he moved in closer, for a light kiss on the cheek.

There was the sound of approaching feet and Sam pulled back from Dean as the curtain parted and Doug and Greg walked in. "Hey, there's our hero. Already awake and looking better." Dean looked around as if he was looking for someone.  
"You,Dean." Sam prodded.

Dean gave Doug and Greg a small smile and was surprised when Greg came right up and hugged him hard, knocking the wind out of him. "Thanks Dean, I really owe you for getting those guys said you would and you did. I'm mighty grateful."

Greg looked embarrassed at his babbling. "We're all grateful Dean. We really are. We will be recommending you for the award for bravery that they give out in San Francisco." Doug had a big smile on his face, but Dean looked horrified.  
"Ah no, it's ok, just part of the job." he rasped, his throat quite sore.  
"Don't worry Dean. I'll make sure the nomination goes in. I won't forget."  
"Oh God, kill me now." Dean muttered low enough only for Sam to hear.

Sam decided on a change of subject to save Dean's sudden red face "How are those two guys?"  
"They are fine, thanks to Dean. Being treated for Hypothermia and shock should be out tomorrow. I'm sure they will come see you before they leave. One of the guys you saved, John Aimes, his wife will want to meet you. They had twin girls three weeks ago. To say she's relived is an understatement."  
"Anyway" Doug started "we should let you get some rest."  
"Good idea, you get better soon Dean. We want to see you guys back on deck."

The rest of the crew had no knowledge of their temporary position. Greg shook Sam's hand and patted him on the shoulder, then to Dean's dismay wrapped him up in another hug even though Dean held his hand out.

Doug let Greg start to walk out before turning back to Sam. "I saw the red and green flashes during the storm. Does that mean our problem is gone?" Sam had given Doug the heads up to their plan before they left dock that night.  
"Yes, there shouldn't be anymore problems as far as that goes".  
"That makes me feel safer." Doug smiled "Thanks for your help boys, and get better soon Dean. I will see _you_ before you leave town." Doug pointed to Dean and gave him a funny look as if he had a secret he wanted to share.

Sam convinced Dean to take another sleep and he woke up at lunch time in a normal hospital room with a doctor hovering over him and Sam standing with his arms folded not looking pleased. "Hello, Dean. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine". Doctors were not his favorite people.  
"Sam was telling me you threw up some seawater when you were bought aboard the ship this morning. Do you remember what happened?"  
"Yeah. I sank a little before I was helped on board, breathed in some water. Found it hard to breathe for a few seconds then coughed it out then threw up."

Dean spoke slowly like it was hurting him to admit what happened. "We are a little concerned that you may have breathed some water into your lungs so we are concerned about _secondary drowning. _We need to keep an eye on you at until at least tomorrow night or the next morning just to be sure then you should be out of danger."  
"So what I'm stuck in here until tomorrow night?" Dean looked grumpy.  
"Yes I'm afraid so. But your brother can stay here with you if you would like." Dean cheered up, slightly.

When Dean woke late that afternoon and was surprised to see Bobby at his bedside not Sam. "Hey Bobby. What's up?"  
"Nothing much, just sitting waiting for my 'nephew' the hero to wake up." Dean gulped he didn't like this hero stuff.  
"Where's Sam?"  
"Doug called by and asked Sam to go down and fill in a report about the 'incident' last night. He also said they were going to try and salvage some if not all of the boat that went down and he could offer Sam some cash if he wanted to help out."  
"He's gone back out without me?"  
"Keep your britches on."Dean had moved to get up, but Bobby pushed him back down gently.  
"I checked the weather, the storm moved over and its as flat as glass out there said he will be back in the morning and to make sure you get plenty of rest."

Dean's face was despondent. "Want me to invite the reporters in that have been hanging around? That might cheer you up." Bobby joked.  
"What do they want?"  
"They want an interview about what happened. News travels fast in the big smoke."

Dean grizzled about dumbass reporters having no idea and then thanking Bobby for running interference, the last thing he needed was his face in the papers. Things finally got better when dinner was bought in, it was hospital food but he hadn't eaten in so long it tasted quite edible. All Bobby had to do was keep Dean busy until morning when Sam returned, 'that should be fun' he mused.

Bobby found it hard to keep Dean amused as the evening drew on , he was regaining his energy and feeling better. As Bobby hadn't had dinner, he suggested that he go out and get some food, and sneak some in for Dean. Dean of course was more than happy with that idea and promised to be good while he was gone. Bobby went out and grabbed some food for himself and Dean.

While Bobby was gone John Aimes and his wife dropped in to see him and was happy to see him almost climbing the walls to get out. John had been released and was on the way home, but he wanted to stop, and thank Dean. Johns wife fussed over Dean, as Doug had said she would, and Dean was as red as a tomato during their visit.

As they were about to leave John looked at Dean with the same look Doug had given him earlier in the day. "Dean we know that you were in the cabin when the boat went down and the cabin was closer to the surface than the locker when the ship sank. That means you had to swim _down_ to us. I can't thank you enough for getting us out of there." Dean gulped looking down at his hands.  
"Its ok man. Anyone else would have done the same thing."

John shook his head as if to disagree then seemed to remember his wife was there and pulled her to him. They thanked Dean again and left. They were gone only a few minutes before Bobby came in, cheering Dean up with a large paper bag smelling suspiciously of burgers.

That worked for a hour before he was bored again already so Bobby suggested they watch a movie on the small TV together, and it took more than half an hour to find one they both agreed on.

Towards the end of the movie a nurse came in with sedative for Dean to have a good night sleep and Bobby almost cheered with delight but promised he would stay with Dean for the night. Dean sent him off to his motel telling him to get some sleep he would be ok. Bobby waited until Dean was nodding tiredly like an owl, before saying goodnight, and leaving for the motel.

The next morning Dean was up and showered and sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for Sam before Bobby came to see him. "Where's all you're stuff kid?" Bobby was referring to all the IVs and monitors from the day before.  
"Don't need em. Doc says I'm just being observed for the next twenty four hours then I can go. Cool hey."  
"It won't come soon enough."  
"Hey, have you heard from Sam? I thought he would be here by now."  
"He said it was a big job. He'll be back soon."

Bobby spent the morning watching TV with Dean and going down to the kiosk for some more food as he was famished.

Sam appeared at lunch time, looking clean but very tired, and just in time too as Bobby was getting close to pulling a weapon on Dean, he was asking to call Sam so many times. Bobby excused himself to get coffee, while the brothers reunited. Sam gave Dean a soft kiss gripping his left arm at the tattoo, showing Dean how much he missed him.

Sam pulled out the lotion,apologizing not having been there for the previous night,and using plenty of lotion to make up for it. Bobby noticed how much more settled Dean was now that Sam was back. The other man Dean had helped out of the boat came to say thank you and was almost as gushy about it as John had been much to Dean's dismay and Bobby's glee.

Sam was very tired but stayed with Dean bringing him food from the diner down the street at dinner time and curling up on a chair for sleep. Dean eventually told Sam to go back to the motel and get some sleep. He wanted him back bright and early to spring him when he was cleared.

Sam left looking and feeling disgruntled, knowing he wouldn't sleep much with out Dean promised to be back first thing as the nurse administered another sedative to make sure Dean had a good night sleep. Bobby left with Sam assuring Dean he would see him before he left tomorrow.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38 Birthday

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 38 Birthday 

When Sam arrived early in the morning Dean was ready to go, pulling Sam into the bathroom with him for a morning kiss. It was clear they had missed each other and Dean was concerned how tired Sam looked. The doctor gave Sam instructions on keeping an eye on Dean for the next day or so just in case and finally released him. Dean was almost running to get out to the car and lay a hand on Sam's thigh all the way back to the motel.

Sam let them in and allowed Dean to strip their jackets off then lay down on the bed pulling Dean down on top of him. After ten minutes of cuddling, kissing, and telling Dean how much he missed him, Sam was out like a light not having slept much the three nights before. Dean dozed warmly in his arms. Sam woke just before noon and told Dean to get dressed they were going out for lunch.

Dean was surprised when they pulled up outside a fancy ship at the docks and when Dean was closer, he realized it was a restaurant ship. Sam led him inside, Dean surprised that they had a reservation.

The reservation, it turned out was for a first class private cabin and who should be sitting waiting for them, but Bobby. Sam turned to Dean "Happy Birthday De" and handed Dean a small well wrapped present.

The look on Dean's face was total surprise, they had been so busy lately with the hunt he had all but forgotten it. "Here you go kid, Happy Birthday." Bobby handed Dean a present as well, Dean blushed furiously and thanked them both before they sat down, and Dean opened his square shaped box from Sam.

Inside the box he found a gun laid out on material with extra clips. "Holy fuck,Sammy"was all Dean could say. Inside was a S&W pistol with gold accents and mother of pearl grips.  
"Point forty caliber, it takes 12 and has Dynamic Grip Recognition which isn't even out yet, had to swing a favor with a guy I know to have it made up for you."

Sam was clearly proud of the gift he had given Dean. "You know someone in guns?" Sam saw Dean push his head forward like he always did when he was happy with something.  
"Actually no. He's a engineering major I meet at Stanford. That new stuff is all electronic. We have to use software to get it working but we can do it on the laptop on the Internet at a gun range." Sam stated.  
"Well thanks Sammy. I love it."

Dean pulled Sam into a hug keeping it at that for Bobby's sake, he would attack him later, and put the box away carefully. He opened Bobby's present. "It's not as fancy as Sam's present." Bobby warned. He had clearly liked the gun too. Dean opened the slim box Bobby had given him to reveal a folding combat knife. "Bobby is this a …?"  
"Gerber Applegate-Fairbairn Covert Knife." Bobby finished Dean's question. "Yep it's a navy seal knife, it has a scabbard and a diamond sharpener to."

Dean had a wide grin as he hefted the knife with one hand "Its cool Bobby, thanks." Dean put the knife carefully back in the box and gave Bobby a big hug. Bobby handed Dean an envelope. "No way Bobby. I never pegged you for the card type." Bobby just smiled and indicated for Dean to open it.

Dean opened the envelope to find a card with the Disney castle on the front. Dean frowned in question, until he opened it to find two three day park tickets for Disneyland, and a voucher for three night's accommodation for two. "No way Bobby this is too much, we can't take this."

Dean showed Sam the vouchers. "Before you both go off half cocked, I didn't pay full price. I have a friend I did some work for, sent me the park vouchers up. All I did was pay for the accommodation. And before you start fussin, some very nice friends of mine sent me on a fantastic fishing trip last year that I could never get near to repaying, so just be quiet and go enjoy yourselves."

Sam caught the 'yourselves'. "You're sure?" he questioned.  
"Can you see me at Disneyland? This was meant for Dean, that's for sure. Go be a big kid Dean. You deserve a couple of days off."  
"Thanks' Bobby". Dean gave Bobby another hug, this one nearly knocking the older hunter over.

They sat down together had had a nice lunch. Bobby noticing the two younger hunters staying away from the seafood on the menu,opting for steak instead. Sam kept Dean away from the alcohol, in light of his recent hospital stay,and Sam stayed with soda as well.

All too soon Bobby was saying goodbye to them out the front of the restaurant. He was heading back to the junkyard, happy Dean was on the mend. Dean promised to call Bobby when they had been to Disneyland to tell him what it was like and Bobby hugged them both and drove off into the sunset.

Sam took the wheel insisting to Dean he shouldn't be driving a) after leaving the hospital and b) on his birthday. But instead of driving them back to the motel, Sam drove them to the docks they had worked on. "Why are we here Sam?"  
"I told Doug we would stop by today to pick up our paychecks."  
"Paychecks?"  
"Doug says we are owed a week's wages for our time on the boats."  
"I never thought of it like that. We don't usually get paid for what we do, it feels weird."  
"Well there's no denying we could use the money. Especially with a trip to Disneyland coming up." Sam teased Dean with a light punch on the arm.

Sam led the way to the company's dock office and walked in to find it full of people, the men he had saved, and their wives among them. Dean tried to back out but Sam caught him by the arm and Greg came in the door behind him,blocking his escape attempt.

Someone shoved a cup of what looked like champagne in Dean's hand but Sam took it off him deftly before he could drink any. Sam pulled Dean through the crowd in the small office to the table where a coffee pot and cups were laid out and made them both cups.

Most of the people came over and thanked Sam and Dean individually. Dean turning red when the wives made a fuss of him. Doug came over and handed the boys envelopes thanking them for their help and offering them positions if they ever gave up their day jobs. Doug pulled Dean slightly away from Sam and muttered in his ear about how brave he was going back for his boys the way he did.

Dean was thankful no one had said that in front of Sam and hoped it stayed that way. Sam had been too elated to have Dean back he hadn't thought or asked about what happened under water. They both thanked Doug and Dean muttered "Can we go now?" and drained his coffee ready to be gone.

Just as Sam finished his coffee, Doug stood up on a crate, and called the group to order. "We are here today to thank these two fine young men for being part of our crew for a short time." Doug motioned to Sam and Dean.

Dean flushed and started for the door only to have Sam's big hand pull him backwards by the back of the jacket. "And in particular we wish to thank Dean Rossington for his bravery in rescuing the lives of two of our hard working crew members. Words cannot say how grateful we are. We would like to present Dean with our company's award for bravery. Dean come up here if you will."

Dean was completely red in the face at this sudden turn of events and stood rooted to the spot until Sam gave him a push. Sam ended up having to push Dean all the way to the front of the room. Doug presented Dean with a certificate with a nice green ribbon in a glass frame. After showing the assembled gathering proudly, he handed it to Dean who took the frame, and all but shoved it behind his back.

There were cries of speech and Dean tried to make off before they got to loud but Doug hooked an arm through his and swung him up onto the crate, not that he needed the extra height. 'I'm gonna kill Sam for this' Dean thought wildly, he didn't do the speech thing. He could do the bullshit thing quite well but speeches? He looked to Sam for help but Sam was standing next to Greg and his wife with a proud grin on his face, no help at all.

'Ok time to lay on the bullshit' he thought. "Sam and I would like to thank Doug and every one at Greenshore fishing for making our short stay so enjoyable. We are glad no lives were lost during the storm and we did what anyone else would have done in that situation. Thank you…very much." Dean hopped down and made his way quickly to Sam, bright red at the applause from the crew and their family's,very loud in the small confines.

Sam noticed Dean didn't say 'I' in the speech it was always so hard for him to take a compliment even when it was true. Dean was now flooded with people wanting to see the certificate and press him to stay with the company longer. Sam decided to save his brother further anxiety and suggested they leave, which Dean jumped on.

They said goodbye and Sam drove them back to the motel, bringing the framed certificate into the room when Dean left it in the Impala. "This is quite nice Dean; they did well in such a short time." The certificate had the company logo, the date the accident took place, the men's names, the things Dean did and his name in big letters, and signed by Doug and Greg who it turned out was head of water safety for the company.  
"Were you privy to that?"  
" genuinely asked us down for the paychecks. I didn't know about the rest. Nice of them though, since we had been there less than a week."

Dean picked up the card from Bobby "So Disneyland? You keen?" Dean wanted to change the subject.  
"I guess so, you big kid."  
"Do we have to book, do you think? These park passes run out in like a month."  
"Maybe we could call and find out."

There was a number on the accommodation voucher and Dean gave it a call. Sam went to the bathroom while Dean was on the phone. When he came out Dean was off the phone lying on the bed, boots off, leaning against the headboard. "We've got reservations at the Sheraton Anaheim Hotel, day after tomorrow. It's the only room they had free for two weeks."  
"Did you tell them about the voucher?"  
"And quoted the numbers and code. Happy?"  
"As long as I'm with you, I will be."

Sam slipped his boots off and sat up next to Dean leaning on him a little. "When do you want to leave?"  
"We're paid up here until tomorrow could leave then,and travel till we are an hour out of LA, then finish the trip next morning."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"That easy?"  
"That easy little brother." Sam leaned against Dean and snuggled into unconsciously combed a hand through his hair, sending Sam into a very relaxed state, closing his eyes.

Sam soft sores were heard a few minutes later, and Dean pulled the box Sam had given him off the side table. He opened it, pulling out the weapon with one hand, and examining it in detail. Dean put a clip in and worked out how the new technology worked ,then unloaded it, and wiped it over and put it back in the box.

Dean thought this gun was almost too nice to use, almost. The weapon's new technology was too good not to use. Dean decided he would keep it in the box when he wasn't using it. Dean put the box back and grabbed the remote, channel flicking until he came upon an old western, and settled down to watch. The fingers of one hand coming through Sam's hair while the other played with Sam's ring as he watched.

Sam woke when the credits of Dean's second cowboy movie finished "Sorry Dean. I seem to be determined to sleep through your birthday."  
"That's ok, as long as we are together for the day. You're probably still catching up from that salvage work."  
"Salvage work?...Oh yeah that's what's got me tired alright. And I never sleep well without you anyway."  
"Lucky for me I had two good nights sleep due to drugs, so feel free to catch up. We are going to be so busy at Disneyland. All the rides at least twice."  
"All the rides?"  
"Well not the little kiddy ones. Although you can if you want."Dean joked and ruffled Sam's hair.  
"We should get dressed".

Sam stood and went to Dean's bag and pulled clothes out.  
"No. We should get undressed." Dean stayed where he was with his arms folded.  
"We have dinner reservations in forty five minutes."  
"What? Why?"  
"Your birthday."  
"We did lunch. That was enough."

Dean had a cute little pout going that made Sam laugh. "No it was not. That was Bobby's idea. This is mine,so snap to it,and grab a shower. I'll lay your clothes out." Dean got up slowly looking put out and homed in on Sam for a kiss.  
"We could cancel and stay in." Dean said in a low husky voice as he pulled back.  
"None of that sexy talk, you. Shower now." Sam handed Dean his shaving kit and pointed to the bathroom.  
"Killjoy." Dean pouted.  
"We will have fun trust me. Now go." Sam laughed as Dean wandered into the bathroom.

TBC

* * *

Just a quick note to thank everyone for taking the time to review. It helps to hear from people who tell me what they think particularly with a story this long as I am often posting chapters I wrote over a month ago.

I can't believe I almost have one hundred reviews!

Big thanks to SeaKat and rog457 for always having positive and constructive things to say. For all those wanting to know the accident is not far away. GETT


	39. Chapter 39 Song

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 39 Song

Dean came out fifteen minutes later,stark naked,and Sam almost jumped him right there and then. Dean made it harder by sliding up beside him and putting and arm around him. But he escaped to the bathroom for a shower telling Dean to get dressed.

When Sam came out Dean was dressed to go, looking great in his dress clothes,and new tie sitting playing with his new gun. Sam was dressed, glad he had taken his clothes in with him or they really would be canceling their reservation. Sam drove again and stopped in front of an expensive looking restaurant away from the water and closer to the city's heart.

Dean had taken the gun with them but reluctantly left it in the car when Sam told him the restaurant might frown on guns, even if it was in a box unloaded. Sam led them inside and they were led to a small private room much like the one they had dined in at Christmas with a nice water feature instead of the open fire.

The waiter poured wine that Sam had pre ordered. Another of his favorite whites that he thought Dean would like, but only one glass each. Dean remarked on the room and Sam's good taste and they studied their menus. Dean ordered the lamb and Sam salmon. They had an enjoyable time eating and joking. Sam was feeling much better after his afternoon nap.

Sam ordered dessert and coffee and pulled out a small square box and handed it to Dean while he was drinking his coffee. "No way Sammy, the gun was way too much."  
"Its only small Dean and I really wanted you to have it. I saved for this, please take it."

Dean grizzled under his breath but opened the box slowly to find a really nice navy seal watch. "Holy crap Sammy."  
"No very original, I know."  
"I love it Sammy." Dean took his old watch off and opened the band of the new one to find an engraved inscription. "To Jerk love always Bitch." "Cool" enthused Dean as his eyes lit up like a little kid and he slipped it on.

Sam handed Dean another small brightly wrapped present this one an odd shape. "Sammy, this is too much."  
"Last one, I promise."  
"You are killing me here".Sam just smiled and nodded to the present. Dean unwrapped it to find a tube of tattoo care lotion. "Ok, but we probably wont need all of this, its pretty well ready to just use once every now and again."

Sam pushed his left sleeve up, which he had undone the cuff of under the table, to reveal a bandage on his upper arm near the elbow. Dean's mouth fell open and his hands fumbled, losing their normal dexterity, as he almost ripped off the bandage to find ink on Sam's arm.

An exact replica of Dean's, but with Dean's initials, and date of birth.

Dean looked up into Sam's eyes with a huge smile rubbing his fingers very softly over the ink then leaned his head down and kissed it. "Thanks Sammy, you're lucky we are in a public place or you would be in so much trouble." Sam smiled back, but he saw Dean's eyes were watery.  
"I'm glad you like it Dean, but I knew you would."  
"I love it Sammy." Dean struggled to keep his eyes off it as they paid up and left.

When they got back to the motel, Sam grabbed Dean as he walked in with his presents under his arm, and gave him a few seconds to dump them on the table, before grasping the back of his head, and bringing their mouths together softly. Sam's hand's fluttered around Dean's face as he licked over Dean's plump lips keeping his tongue outside Dean's mouth even though he wanted to dive into Dean's delicious heat.

Dean groaned as Sam stayed with the licking even when Dean's tongue came out to lick at Sam's lips. Their tongues licked over each other as Sam's hand went down to Dean's tie and slowly pulled it open. As Sam finally pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, his hands came around and pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

Dean's hands un tucked Sam's shirt, smoothing their way under the cloth,and over Sam's back and sides. Sam groaned into Dean's mouth before moving them backwards to the bed. Sam broke the kiss with a lick to Dean's chin then his neck before pulling back to undo his button's on his shirt. They worked together until they were both striped of their shirts and Sam pulled them back so they were skin to skin as he kissed and licked Dean's neck.

Dean aligned their hips so that they could both feel each others hardness against each others hips. Sam let his hands travel down and un do belts and pants letting them slide down. Dean lined them back up at the hip and the tips of their erections poked over the top of their boxers at the hip, jolting them with pleasure as they collided.

Sam pulled apart and finished undressing them and pushed Dean into the bed. He got his laptop and bought over to the bedside table. "We watching porn tonight Sammy?" Dean joked softly.

Sam opened a program and turned to Dean. "I know this is corny but I wanted to show you how much I love you, Dean. Particularly after our last hunt. I don't want to lose you and this goes some way of letting you know how I feel."

Sam pressed a couple of buttons and pushed the laptop back on the table and flicked off the light, the only light in the room was now the soft glow of the computer screen.

Sam climbed into bed and cuddled up to Dean as the unmistakable sounds of Led Zeppelin started playing softly. Dean knew the song instantly 'All of My Love.' "I'm not normally one to go for that kind of thing but I can make an exception for you." Dean breathed in Sam's ear. "Sammy, their playin our song." Dean smiled softly then he was applying kisses to _his _ink on Sam while Sam did the same back.

Dean licked and sucked the skin flicking his tongue around the ink and getting Sam moaning softly and kissing the top of Dean's head as he worked. Soon Sam's skin was getting red and Dean backed off applying small kisses up his arm untill he got to his face where they got considerably harder and longer.

Sam climbed on top of Dean, keeping his weight on his elbows, and knees so he was just rubbing against Dean and kissing deep into his mouth. Dean was touching and stroking Sam all over, his hands keeping time with his slow thrusting up, and his even slower deep kisses.

Sam stroked Dean's hair with one hand, the other stroking over his neck, and face until Dean's hands stroked lower towards his bottom and Sam spread his legs further on either side of Dean's. "De I want you in me baby please." Sam cooed in Dean's ear as he broke the kiss for a moment.

Dean opened his eyes as he kissed Sam's mouth and one hand went down Sam's bottom while the other grabbed the lube, and squeezed some onto his other hand. Dean kept his eyes open as Sam licked at his lips, Dean keeping still, and letting him have what he wanted.

Dean pushed a finger in and Sam's breath sucked in as he sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth, his hips grinding into Deans as Dean worked him open slowly. Dean soon had two fingers in easily and as soon as they brushed Sam's prostate, he pushed himself down,and angled his hips so that his erection was at Sam's entrance.

He reached down with the wet hand and applied the remaining fluid to his straining erection, feeling the throb as it strained with want to be in Sam. Dean gave a slight push up so that the head of his dick pushed into Sam slowly with the feel of slick lubricant.

Sam moaned wanting Dean to push into him but Dean pulled out then pushed in again slowly opening Sam up with the head just pushing in and out. Sam began to babble and shake as Dean slowly got deeper and deeper, slowly in and slowly out until he was balls deep.

Dean gave Sam time to get used to him, even though Sam was clawing at him to move, then started a slow full stroke almost pulling out before plunging all the way back in. Sam keep his legs wide and his body as still as possible above Dean so that Dean was setting the pace as he pumped up into Sam.

He soon had Sam babbling "_ThatsitbabydoitpumpmehardDe" _ to which Dean responded with long hard pumps, pulling Sam's orgasm to his groin quickly, wanting release as he licked ,and sucked Dean's neck. Sam legs and arms were shaking as Dean pumped into him hard, pushing Sam's hips down with his hands.

Dean's climax tore up his erection as Sam hot throbbing muscles clenched around him as Sam came on their belly's biting into Dean's neck as he did. "_AhfuckSammy" _Dean cried out as he came long and deep inside Sam, his muscles so tight he could hardly move. The music was running in a loop and Dean found it pushing him on for more straight away.

As soon as Sam released him, Dean pulled out then rolled them over so that Sam was on the bottom, and scooped up the cum from their chests and lathered Sam's still hard dick with it. Dean pushed his way into Sam's mouth with his tongue keeping it short and sloppy the way Sam liked.

It was Sam's turn to feel Dean all over and he took up the challenge his hands all over Dean until he was smoothing a cum smeared finger into Dean's entrance and opening him up. _"IloveyouDesomuch_" Sam panted "_Iloveyottoo" _Dean squeezed out between licks and another of Sam's fingers entering him. Sam pushed in another finger before sliding Dean up and pushing his almost fully hard dick into Dean in one thrust which left Dean panting into his neck.

Sam lay still for a moment, finding it hard but stealing quick,wet kisses from Dean to help,as he just wanted to pump up into Dean at this point. After a minute or so Dean whispered in Sam's ear "_Doitbaby"_ and Sam pumped up hard,short,and quick getting himself at climax very quickly then adjusting his hips to get Dean closer as his hard throbbing dick slid along Sam's belly in the cum pooled there.

Dean held still as Sam had done and let Sam set his short hard frantic pace."_ComeonDecomewithme"_ Sam panted as Dean latched onto his neck. Sam changed the angle again and Dean was yelling into Sam's neck as he exploded between them pushing Sam to do the same deep inside Dean. Dean fell forward onto Sam as he ran out of legs and panted into his hair before gaining the energy to pull up and let Sam pull out. He pushed himself off Sam and collapsed next to him in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Well done, birthday boy" Sam laughed as they lay and gathered themselves touching each other softly. "I think I have a new favorite song." Dean laughed.  
"I'm glad you liked it. I had to sit through all your Zeppelin and Metallica to find something I thought you would like."  
"Well good 's _our _song for now on."

Sam chuckled softly as the music changed to a new song still Led Zeppelin but 'Thank You' played softly. "I liked this one too, it was a close second."  
"Good choice." Sam got up for cloths and cleaned them up. He bought the lotion and when Dean was done kissing his they rubbed it into each other.

When the song finished Sam packed the laptop up and they settled down for sleep, Dean still rubbing the new ink on Sam's arm. "You know, I never thought you would do this even though I knew you liked the one I did for you."  
"Ha, it one of the first things I thought of when your birthday was coming up. But it was hard to get done. I had to drive all afternoon and night get it done and drive straight back."  
"You did?"  
"I had your guy do it so they would be exactly the same."  
"Wow. That's some drive. Where was I?"  
"In hospital, that's why Bobby was there."  
"So the salvage thing was a pack of lies."  
"Just so I could get this done as a surprise."  
"Did Bobby know?"  
"Only that I was doing something for your birthday and I did pick up the gun on the way back."  
"Well thanks Sammy. Even though I knew something was up."  
"You did?"  
"Too many miles on the Impala."  
"Damn. I forgot you would know that."  
"I almost didn't see with you doing all the driving. So you almost got away with it."  
"You're hard to surprise that's for sure."  
"That's good. Because I hate surprises. But for you..."  
"I'll make an exception." they both finished and laughed softly as they cuddled up for sleep.

Just as Sam was about to fall to sleep he heard Dean say softly in his neck "Thanks Sammy. Today was awesome."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40 Disneyland

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 40 Disneyland

The next morning they left the motel after they showered and got dressed Dean getting to put lotion on Sam's arm for the second time and taking pride in his work. Sam laughing as he cared for it,feeling how great it was to have a further connection to his brother,and now knowing how Dean felt.

They got back on the road stopping for an early lunch at a quiet their coffees at the end of their meal Dean slowly raised the sleeve of his left arm in something of a dare. Sam caught on and had no hesitation in raising his sleeve and having the tattoo out in full view. Dean leaned back, taking in the sight of his name on Sam's arm, and could see why he liked it so much.

They drove on and stopped just over an hour out of LA, as planned and used the laundry-mat in do their laundry, as some of their stuff still smelled like seawater.

That night after dinner Dean ran himself a bath and had a nice long soak, then ran one for Sam and stripped him off and pushed him in giving him a beer to drink. He surprised him by bringing his current book in and reading it to him from where he was up to, sitting up against the side of the tub.

Sam let Dean's voice wash over him as his hand played in Dean's hair. That and the beer had him dozing in very short order, so Dean left him lying there, while he got his new gun, and knife and bought them back to the bathroom.

He sat back on the floor to take the gun apart to clean and familiarize himself with it and to sharpen the new knife to his standard. Dean kept an eye on Sam to make sure he didn't drown , humming to himself as he worked.

He woke Sam as the water was starting to go cold and helped him dress and into bed. Sam had his eyes at half mast the whole time, obviously still very tired. Dean put the gun and knife away and got out the lotion and put some on Sam's arm then pulled his head to his chest for sleep.

Sam woke the next morning feeling very comfortable and safe with warm breath on the back of his neck, it was his favorite way to wake up ever, in Dean's arms. Sam pushed himself backwards further into Dean's embrace and was rewarded with Dean tightening his arms around him even as he slept.

This was the feeling Sam enjoyed the most. Dean's protective embrace. He felt so loved when Dean held him in his strong muscular arms, not hurting him but holding him close with softness, and with all that power just underneath ready to unleash.

Sam dozed off again rubbing his fingers over Dean's arm and woke up fully an hour later with Dean's face on his over his shoulder, the light stubble of his chin rubbing against him. Sam felt his morning wood get harder at the feel of Dean around him.

Sam moved his face so that he could reach Dean's mouth and kissed his lips softly, then licked Dean's full lips until Dean opened his mouth for Sam to enter. Sam slipped his tongue in exploring Dean's mouth with Dean offering no resistance and his breathing indicating he might still be asleep.

Sam felt Dean move himself closer to Sam rubbing his half covered erection on the small of Sam's back. Sam pulled his T shirt up as far as he could, without moving Dean's arms from around him, and Dean was stroking his wet shaft sensually on Sam's skin.

As Dean's dick left a wet trail down the small of his back and down between his cheeks, Sam ground back into Dean, and Dean gave a low muffled groan in the back of his moved his hands down, one going up under Sam's T shirt the other coming around freeing Sam's erection and stroking down it softly. Sam got the feeling Dean was now awake even though he had his eyes closed and was making soft snuffling sleepy type noises that Sam felt were extremely sexy this morning.

Dean pushed Sam's boxers down and Sam flicked them off his legs, then pushed his own down and off. Dean's hands came back up and pulled Sam's T shirt off . Dean let his dick drag down between Sam's bottom cheeks as he pulled his own T Shirt off and wrapped Sam up in a huge hug.

Sam moaned and opened his legs, pushing up and letting Dean's long dick drag down his bottom then fall between his legs. Sam pushed his balls to one side to allow Dean's erection to slide up next to his when Dean pushed his hips closer. Sam lifted his leg over Dean's opening his front up. Dean's hand came down to join Sam's and they curled around the joined shafts.

With Dean growling softly in his ear, his stubble rubbing sensually over his face, and shoulder, his clever fingers continued jacking them off, Sam was soon panting and struggling to keep a constant rhythm going. Dean's hand left the shafts for a moment and Sam looked down at his own hand struggling to hold on to both of them together as they both pumped hard and fast.

Sam lifted his top arm around Dean's shoulders and instantly stopped the strain on his neck and brought their mouths closer together. Dean's hand came back and there was instant relief to the slight dryness as Dean slicked lubrication over them making Sam pump even harder as his pleasure increased.

Sam closed his eyes moaning as he teetered on the edge of his orgasm. He concentrated on getting Dean closer the hot, wet throbbing heat between his fingers, and the pleasure he was feeling making it harder to focus.

Sam opened his eyes and chanced a look down and saw the two tattoos next to each other,then Dean's hand working hard, moving around his shaft as he twisted and flicked the heads. It was his undoing coming hard and fast into their hands and panting Dean's name. Sam leaned back and captured Dean's lips as he stroked both dicks together. He was rewarded with Dean spilling into his hand, crushing him in a hug, and a deep slow kiss.

Once they were up and showered and lotion applied to Sam's arm they hit the road for Anaheim. They checked into the hotel, both liking the look of the king sized bed and the nice room. Certainly one of the better ones they had ever stayed at.

They unpacked and changed into more relaxed clothes, Dean surprising Sam by wearing long casual shorts Sam didn't know he had, and a T shirt. They walked over to the park, only a ten minute walk, they could have taken a shuttle but Dean had wanted to walk.

Sam teased Dean about his white legs but Dean teased back saying at least he had some muscle on his. Not like a certain someone else with long white leg sticks.

They had a nice day with the sun out and hardly a cloud in the sky, and there was not much of a line to get in. Dean decided rides were first and dragged Sam to most of them doing Indiana Jones Adventure twice.

Sam couldn't count the amount of times he told Dean to calm down as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet waiting in lines for rides. Sam felt like a parent with a kid who had snuck into the red cordial or coffee. Which Sam flatly refused Dean be allowed to have. Instead buying him frozen lemonade, which kept him occupied for five minutes.

Sam enjoyed the Matterhorn Bobsleds so Dean made them do that twice as well. Dean and Sam both laughed the hardest on the Haunted Mansion. The other people taking a wide berth around them, like they were mad.

They had lunch out near Tom Sawyer Island where they enjoyed the small area of partial quietness compared to the rest of the park. Dean enjoyed the food but not the prices saying it was lucky they didn't go there often.

Dean teased Sam about wanting to go to Fantasyland, but they visited briefly on the way to more rides. Dean took a photo on his phone of Sam with Goofy saying he couldn't separate them. "Well at least I don't look like one of the fairy princesses." Sam teased.

They visited the shopping precinct and were overwhelmed by all the stores. They eventually bought Bobby a T shirt and baseball cap. Dean wanted to by Bobby mouse ears but Sam refused stating Bobby might take a shot gun to them. But he did let Dean buy Bobby a nice Mikey Mouse watch.

Sam bought Dean a black T shirt with a small Mickey Mouse on it and Dean bought Sam a hoodie with a small Disney bought a postcard just before they left and wrote on it for Bobby and posted it off then they walked back to the hotel and decided on room service for dinner.

After a very filling meal, Dean insisted they have a bath together as it was big enough for both of them. Sam jumped it first then Dean lay on top with his back to Sam and they lay together with tattoos, rings and watches together kissing and hugging.

After a while Dean got excited and rolled over onto Sam kissing him slowly and very sexily rubbing his hard on against Sam's the gel from the bath causing them to slip against each other sensually and they both felt extremely turned on just rubbing in the water.

Dean bought a hand up to Sam's face and rubbed up through his hair sending a thrill through Sam and he glided a hand over Deans back as Dean ground down into him.

Sam ground back up and sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth his orgasm embarrassingly close already, just rubbing erections together in the water. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth pushing his bottom down with his hands.

Dean ground down harder and faster into Sam. Sam's hips stuttered as he came between them creating extra slipperiness for Dean as he ground even harder and faster. His dick throbbing hard and his orgasm burning for release as water slopped onto the floor.

He groaned loud and long into Sam's mouth as he came between them, their cum mixing together on Sam's belly. Sam didn't feel like such a teenager, since they both went within seconds of each other, and just from rubbing and kissing. Sam pulled Dean's head down and kissed into his mouth, framing his face with his hands with bruising force, as opposed to Dean's light strokes to Sam's face.

After a few moments of lying together, they got up, and showered quickly wrapping themselves in robes. Sam gave the bath a quick clean out and Dean went in and picked a movie for them to watch as they lay on the bed.

Dean had picked '_Eight-legged Freaks_ 'and they laughed all the way through it, Sam never having seen Dean laugh so much before. He thought he was going to bust something.

They lay together and rubbed lotion on each other and Dean let Sam pick a second movie which was '_Minority Report'. _Dean enjoyed it because of the good cops, bad cops and the action and Sam liked the technology but wasn't surprised when Dean picked the end before it happened.

They went to sleep wrapped up in each other neither dominating just happy to be together in a nice big clean bed.

Sam woke in the morning to find the space next to him empty, but still warm from Dean's body heat. He rolled into it without really thinking and breathed in Dean's light scent from the sheets.

He was so involved in what he was doing, he started when Dean's hand patted the back of his head, and he felt the bed dip as Dean sat next to him. "Morning Sammy."  
"Morning De." Sam registered a funny smell and looked up at Dean, to see his hair was damp and messed up, and a towel around his shoulders. "Where have you been?" Sam eyes were still scrunched with sleep.

He looked so cute Dean just had to plant one on him. "Went for a swim. The pools great by the way."  
"I thought you would have had enough of water lately."  
"Pools are ok, plus it will help me burn off all the food we ate last night."  
"Good point, lucky we are only here for three days. I swear I'm going to waddle when we leave."  
"Speaking of which, breakfast is on the way up. Can you let them in if I take a shower?"  
"Yeah ok". Sam rolled on his back looking for his robe.

Dean stood and threw it to him and some cash for the tip, Sam sat up noticing for the first time Dean was wearing only his swimming shorts. "Dean, did you go down to the pool dressed like that?" Sam pulled the robe on and did up the belt.  
"Yeah Sammy. You don't swim fully clothed they frown at that."  
"Was there anyone down there?"  
"No, it was too early. I didn't see anyone there and back. Why?"

Sam could see Dean's six pack and hard muscles from him swimming; his skin looked slightly red from the water meaning he must have worked fairly hard. "Remember what I said at Christmas?" Dean stood thinking searching his brain, then it clicked into gear.  
"Stop showing the world what's mine by the way. I'm not sharing." Dean murmured.  
"And I meant it, Dean."Sam was suddenly standing in front of him running a hand down his chest, and then pressed his lips in for a kiss; Dean responded with a slow burning kiss of his own then pulled back.  
"Sorry Sammy, I forgot." Sam laughed.  
"As long as no one saw it's cool. This time. Otherwise I'll be fighting them off with a stick."  
"Very funny, Sam". Sam opened his mouth to respond but the door knocked and Sam pointed to moved in to have a shower and Sam let breakfast in.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41 Pool

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 41 Pool

They walked to the park again, Sam sticking very close to Dean,often bumping into him as Dean walked along. And for good reason. Dean was wearing the T shirt Sam bought him the day before, which was slightly too small,and showed off his muscles making Sam feel slightly possessive of him.

The sleeves came halfway down his biceps and the shoulders strained as it tried to contain his broadness. The most distracting for Sam was the way the hem just covered Dean's belt and if he put his arms up he could see Dean's strong hip muscles plunging into his low slung jeans. Sam saw other people looking at Dean and realized he was feeling a strange mix of caveman possessive, pride in having such a great looking lover, and happiness that he was with Dean.

Sam knew it wasn't Dean's fault people looked at him. They had been doing it all his life, that wouldn't go away just because he was with someone. Sam had the happy knowledge that Dean was in love with him and would never jeopardise that love.

Dean didn't seem to notice,he was just happy to be out doing something different,and being allowed to act like a kid again. Well more than usual.

That morning at the park Dean wanted to see Frontierland and they spent the morning wandering through the different attractions, but Dean was disappointed with Shootin' Exposition as they used laser-powered guns and were no real challenge to him.

They went on the boats but found them lacking excitement and being very safe particularly after their last hunt. They decided a raft to Tom Sawyer Island was both liked Adventure Land as there were some more educational things to do but Deans attention span was about the same as five year olds and they soon moved picked the same place for lunch but Sam kept getting distracted by Dean's T shirt riding up slightly as he leaned back in his plastic chair for a quick rest before getting back at it.

In the afternoon they wandered around with no real plans just crossing thing off on their map as they went, seeing a couple of shows, and kicking back relaxing with each enjoyed the Mad tea party yelling out 'Change places ' in a really mad hatterish type voice Sam had never heard before, enough times to freak the kids out ,and make them laugh at him but he soon had them joining was actually bent over laughing at the look on the parents faces when their kids were going around yelling it too. "You're a bad influence you know that?"  
"No I'm not."

Dean was caught making a funny face at a small child hanging over an adults shoulder making it laugh at him. Sam realized his brother had been doing that the whole time they had been there and often did it when they were out at shopping centers,which Dean mainly avoided because of the adults. It struck home to Sam just how good Dean was with kids, he always made them feel good even when they were sad or upset. It also hit him that he was seeing another side of Dean over the last couple of days and he liked all the new things he was discovering about his lover.

Dean was enjoying his time but what he really liked was the way Sam was relaxing and having fun. Dean loved to see his brother laugh and have fun. It was easy for him because he had conditioned himself to use humor as a shield against pretty much anything. Sam, however found it harder to have fun,and he wanted to change that. He knew their relationship had gone someway in doing it naturally,but he wanted more for Sam.

They stayed till late spending lots of time at Star Tours, Dean pushing Sam to use the flight simulator after him and they watched the fireworks from in front of the castle a great spot. Dean took a photo with his phone and surprised Sam by taking his hand in the dark,when the fireworks were at their peak.

That night they ate in the Garden Court Bistro, enjoying the food then going up to watch a movie. Sam choosing this time. When the credits were rolling at the end, Dean went to his bag then Sam's, and strolled to the bathroom, brushing his teeth then changing. When he got back to the bed, Sam was laying still eyes half closed staring at the TV.

Dean threw Sam's shorts on his chest. "Coming for a swim?" Sam looked up to find Dean in shorts and a T Shirt with a towel around his neck.  
"Hell yes. Is it open?"  
"Yeah nobody will be down there this late." Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam jumped up and pulled his clothes off and changed, Dean throwing him a towel when he was ready. They meet one small family on the way to the pool and as Dean predicted no one in the pool area itself.

There were lights on in the pool but they were so low Sam thought the area might be shut and hesitated. But Dean just pushed the gate open with his normal bravado. They stripped off their T shirts and jumped in the slightly heated water making it quite nice despite the outside night temperature.

Dean set the pace swimming laps up and down, Sam finding it hard to keep pace with his brother but after giving up counting laps they had swum, Dean slowed down and Sam caught him. Dean stopped swimming and hung onto the edge of the pool. They both hung onto the edge of the pool getting their breath back. Dean looked up and around him, while Sam marveled how private the pool was at night, despite its proximity to the hotel. It was kind of tucked into a quiet dark corner.

Sam decided a couple more laps were in order since he had his breath back and swam slowly using his full strokes of his arms and legs until his breath started to get faster then came to a halt at the end of the pool to find no Dean waiting for him. Sam peered through the water on his face and Dean came out of the shadows at the end of the pool and pulled Sam back towards the darkness with him.

Once in the shadows Dean pulled Sam to him and kissed him slowly, with a fiery passion leaving Sam gasping, all the while holding one hand on the pool wall to steady himself. Sam slowly kissed back into Dean's mouth, his hands going to Dean's hips. It took Sam a full minute to get what was wrong with the picture as his hands glided over Dean's hips, Dean had no shorts on. Holy crap!

Sam's hands flew around to Dean's front grasping Dean's erection with both big hands making Dean pull back from his mouth. "Easy with the merchandise,Sammy."  
"Fuck! Dean you've got no pants on."  
"See,you didn't go to Stanford for nothing."

Sam looked around wildly to see no one around and could only just make out Dean's shorts on the edge of the pool. "Take it easy Sammy, no ones here." Dean chuckled. Sam started open mouthed at Dean, for someone with an aversion to PDA, he was freaking Sam out with his relaxed manner at being naked in a public pool. Sam hugged Dean tight, deciding Dean was probably doing this for him,and he had better make the most of it.

Sam slipped out of Dean's embrace and pushed his shorts off, putting his next to Deans on the edge. He pulled Dean back to him, hugging him close, and letting his own semi hard dick rub up against Dean's fully hard one, bringing him harder, and fuller in just a few seconds. Dean kissed up into Sam's mouth wrapping his legs around him to bring them closer together under the water.

Sam leaned his back against the wall as he kissed Dean back. The cold on his face mixing with the warm water sending a tingle up his spine as his brother pumped against him, slowly rocking their erections together.

Sam put his arms around Dean's bottom, holding him up. The water was making it easy to do and when he realized he was holding Dean up, it sent a hot heat down his spine to his groin making him gasp in Dean's mouth. "You ok Sammy?" Dean's eyes were worried as he looked into Sam's face.  
"If we keep going, I'm going to go in the pool."  
"Yeah me too."

Dean leaned in for another kiss framing Sam's face, dragging his hands through Sam's hair. He slowly unhooked his legs from Sam's waist. "Lets go upstairs". Dean murmured in Sam's ear then grabbed Sam's shorts and helped him put them on and Sam helped him with his. Before they climbed out of the pool, Dean kissed Sam,and squeezed his erection through his shorts making Sam groan as he kissed him hard.

They dried off hurriedly and Sam stopped Dean before he threw his T shirt on. "Ah Sam, you said no walking around without one on."  
"But you're with me, that's ok." Sam put Dean's towel around his neck,pulling him to him for a quick kiss, and they walked to the elevator minus T shirts.

They meet no one the way, which was good considering they both had massive hard-on's that their shorts couldn't hide, and almost ran for the bed when they shut the door. They stripped each other quickly, getting lost in hard fast passion that saw them panting hard into each others shoulders, as they ground into each other.

Sam flipped over wanting to get at Dean's hard taunt stomach muscles after his swim and all but cooed as he worked his tongue over them. Dean's middle line of his six pack that ran down from his pecs through his navel to his groin was what Sam wanted. He licked it so much he had saliva pooling in it as he laved the muscles, using his fingers as well to feel more of the hard muscles.

Dean licked up onto Sam's stomach muscles, enjoying the feel of the cut as they bulged beneath the skin his fingers running over the hard jut of his hip bones as he traced the muscles that ran over them, and down to his groin making Sam quiver and shake above him.

Dean liked the fact that this simple act could get Sam so hot and bothered and kept the licking light but fast making Sam's legs shake. Sam moaned between breaths as he licked Dean long and hard, his tongue almost never leaving the skin.

Every now and then Dean licked across the head of Sam's shaft, making him groan loud and hard. He moaned a muffled version of Dean's name into his stomach. Dean soon had Sam twitching and pulsing with a need go, feeling excruciatingly on the edge, and Dean licked him softer drawing out the pleasure as he licked up the shaft slowly, then using his tongue to do wicked things just under the head.

Sam was panting and groaning so close but then Dean was licking his stomach again Sam's dick bumping his chin. "_FuckDeIneedtogonow" _he managed to squeeze out as he scrunched his toes, legs stiffening as Dean drew out the pleasure once more, licking him softly with quick short flicks of his tongue.

Sam scrunched his eyes closed,all coherent thoughts and actions erased as Dean licked up the shaft again with those short light licks of his, sending Sam wild and thrashing above him. Sam made long, loud groaning noises when Dean teased the head again, licking around it in faster, shorter strokes. Sam's muscles locked up as he finally took the head and sucked it down to the base. Sam pumped twice and was almost screaming as he released in long jerks into Dean's smiling mouth.

Sam slumped forward onto Dean, panting hard as he fought to get his brain into gear,and get back helping Dean out. It took several seconds to get there after that mind numbing orgasm . But Dean wasn't upset he wasn't getting attention but happy and proud he had gotten his brother off so effectively. As soon as he had a brain cell to work with, Sam took Deans throbbing hot dick in his mouth, sucking long and hard using the pressure of his tongue and lips to do the work, playing with the head as he pulled Dean into the back of his throat.

He felt the pulsing heat get harder as Dean neared climax, his hands moving restlessly over Dean's hips, and stomach using light fingers to tease the skin. Dean's hands moved to Sam's head guiding it as he pumped into Sam's mouth with short quick thrusts until he came deep in Sam's mouth his strokes easing as he came down quickly. Sam drank down all he had with a smile on his lips.

Sam turned around slowly laying on top of Dean, his weight on his elbows, and knees as he kissed his taste from Dean and Dean from Sam. "That was fantastic Dean."  
"I know. We should go skinny dipping more often." Sam laughed softly and reached for the lotion and rolled off Dean. Dean pulled Sam back to his chest and rubbed the lotion in and they fell asleep that way. Dean's fingers moving softly over Sam's skin.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42 Tears

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 42 Tears

Dean was having the best dream the next morning. He was dreaming that he was lying with his back on Sam's chest,Sam's dick was buried deep inside him,and Sam was stroking him lazily to orgasm. In the dream Sam was licking and sucking his neck softly, getting harder as Sam's throbbing heat twitched inside him, and their legs tangled as he neared climax.

Dean was enjoying the dream so much he didn't want to wake. The feelings were so real and fantastic he was sure to wake with a huge erection. There was sudden sharp pain on his neck and his eyes flew open as his orgasm hit. He came in Sam's hand as he pumped him for all he was worth. Warm liquid filled him, as Sam's length throbbed,and twitched inside him.

As Dean woke up further he realized it wasn't a dream, he had just been sleeping though sex, and he was quite shocked he had been able to. Sam's arm came around his chest as he pushed down and out of Dean, Dean's body unhappy with the loss of Sam's thick,wet warmth.

Sam slipped out from under Dean and turned on his side to look into Dean's eyes. "Morning sleepy head." Sam's mouth went to his neck and licked the new bruise he had given Dean.  
"That was a great way to wake up." Dean yawned and stretched.  
"I didn't think you were going to." Sam smiled and ran his fingers down Dean's face.  
"I thought I was dreaming, but real life was even better." Dean tugged Sam's lips to his and kissed him lightly and gently.

Sam leaned in to deepen the kiss getting a thrill as he always did when Dean opened his mouth for him. It was as if each time was the first time as their tongues danced in Dean's mouth. Sam was quite addicted to the way Dean's tongue and mouth felt against his.

Dean groaned, combing a hand softly through Sam's hair, and Sam pushed his body closer. Sam gripped Dean shoulders and rolled on his back, bringing Dean with him so that they were chest to chest, slipping in the cum on Dean's stomach. Sam opened his legs and maneuvered Dean so that his almost fully hard dick slid straight into him. "Fuck" he groaned. Dean realized Sam had prepared himself for this because he was open and slick.

It turned Dean on to think Sam had prepared himself for Dean and he gave Sam what he liked most, hard and fast. He pumped into his slick, tight, heat with fevered intensity, licking and kissing at his face.

Sam was soon groaning under him, his hands pushing Dean's hips down harder,and his legs twining around Dean's legs. Sam soon gave up trying to keep up with Dean's rhythm and instead pushed his head back and enjoyed the ride as Dean licked and bit his neck, hips moving so fast Sam was sure they were a blur.

Dean felt his orgasm coming fast up his groin. He slipped a hand between them and stroked Sam at the same fast pace he was pumping into him "_FuckyesDefaster… Iloveyoubaby." _Sam encouraged into his ear, Dean stuttered once, and was spraying cum deep inside him as he spilled in Dean's hand with a grunt. Sam pulled Dean face to his and kissed up into Deans mouth as they came down.

Dean broke off the kiss and looked down into Sam's eyes, his eyes bright green in the early morning light. "I love you to Sammy." He plunged in for a deep long kiss sending another shiver up Sam's spine at the love he felt attached to the was clearly delivering Sam a message with more than words. When they came up for air, Sam wasn't surprised to feel tears in his eyes, and pulled Dean in for a crushing hug. He breathed in his sweet masculine smell as he rubbed his nose over Dean's neck. He felt Dean's lips on his neck, not kissing but just skimming them over the skin, in an oddly sensual way.

When they pulled back, Sam's tears had spilled dawn his face, and Dean became concerned. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked in a soft husky voice, unlike his normal speaking voice.  
"Nothings wrong De. I'm just really, really happy." Dean frowned.  
"This is your happy face?" asked Dean bewildered.  
"This is my 'I'm so lucky, I've never been happier' face." Sam stroked Dean's handsome face softly.  
"Very 'chick flick' Sammy."  
"I know, I can't help it. I just love you so much, it's like my hearts going to explode."  
"I know Sammy, I know."

Dean kissed Sam on the nose then the forehead, before leaning his forehead on Sam's, stroking his hair softly. Sam closed his eyes enjoying the moment, keeping them closed when Dean pulled back slightly,and kissed the tear tracks away placing a small kiss on each eyelid. A few minutes later he climbed off Sam and lay on his side next to him, his arm over his hip and Sam snuggled into his strong shoulder, Dean's other hand combing through his hair softly.

Sam drifted off to sleep and Dean got up and showered, but his shorts hanging on the towel rail drying gave him an idea. He got out and put them on and a T Shirt, grabbed a towel,and went down for a quick swim. There were a few kids at the pool but they kept out of his way as he swam laps up and down, slower that he had his previous two times in the pool. He was just here for some quick, short exercise this morning.

When he got back to the room, Sam was still sleeping with a big smile on his face so he ordered some breakfast,and had another shower. This time he had a shave and had just buttoned his jeans when there was a knock at the door. Dean quickly threw on a shirt and let the breakfast in.

Sam woke and sat up when he heard the door shut behind the waiter. Dean bought the breakfast over to the bed and they ate together. Dean even feeding Sam some of the fresh fruit.

Dean packed up his gear ready to put everything in the car. They still had two hours untill check out and Dean had seen a pool table downstairs in the arcade with a group of dads standing around. He thought they might be able to make some quick cash before they left, so he went downstairs while Sam took a shower,and packed his things. When Dean returned to the room, Sam was surfing the net on his laptop taking advantage of the free internet, for the first and last time.

Sam was happy to see Dean had made quite a bit of money in the short time he had been gone. But he was even happier that he was back with him as he missed him in the short time he was gone. He pulled Dean over to the small couch, pulling Dean onto his lap, and proceeded to kiss and hug him for a while. Sam felt very lovey-dovey this morning probably left over endorphins from sex, he assumed, and was glad that Dean let him take what he wanted.

They left the hotel and packed everything into the Impala having a ticket to keep it parked there until nine o'clock that night. They went to the park for the last time, this time taking the shuttle to see what it was like.

They roamed the park crossing off things they had missed the last two days, but Sam noticed Dean was subdued today, and knew his attention span was probably over Disneyland. He did catch Dean looking at him with a happy smile quite a bit, so maybe he was thinking about their time in bed that morning. He knew he still was.

They visited the shops at the end of their day, Dean buying Sam a couple of T shirts, and Sam bought Dean new shorts as his were pretty worn. He was sure Dean had them since he was twenty or so. He also bought Dean another T shirt and a baseball cap because he looked so good in them and it was a close as he was going to get Dean to putting on mouse ears.

When they got back to the Impala, they were both happy to be putting the 'big smoke' behind them, and get back to where they belonged. Dean drove out of the city area as fast as he could, getting back on the open road heading east into Nevada, before stopping for the night.

When they were settled for the night, Dean gave Bobby a call to thank him for the gift, and told him about their time there and how much they enjoyed it. Sam was in bed and almost asleep when Dean got off the phone. Dean changed and jumped into bed to rub lotion on Sam's arm. Then he pulled Sam to his chest for a goodnight kiss, before turning him around so Sam's back was to his chest with his arms around him.

Dean knew this was Sam's favorite sleeping position and Dean didn't mind it either. Sam grabbed Dean's hands and twined his fingers in them, leaning back to give Dean another kiss as Dean leaned his chin on Sam's shoulder, and pushed his legs through Sam's.

As they floated towards sleep, one of Dean's hands moved out of Sam's grasp, and under his T Shirt to press flat against his stomach. Sam sighed with contentment, putting his other hand on Dean's arm settled in for a great night sleep, feeling protected in his brothers strong arms.

Sam woke in the morning with Dean missing from the bed and found him sitting at the table with the laptop open, dressed and a breakfast bag sitting next to him.

Sam got up and padded over to Dean and sat on his lap. "Morning Sammy, breakfast is served." Dean gave Sam the bag and grabbed the tube of lotion off the table and rubbed some on Sam's arm as he ate.  
"You look all ready for the day."  
"Yeah even found a job, next state over, if you're interested."  
"Oh yeah? What you got?"  
"Looks like a Black dog is harassing people in Arizona ."  
"Any deaths?"  
"One confirmed so far, day before yesterday. One missing person and blood found where the boy was taken. There have been four sightings around cemeteries,and crossroads at night over a week. All the kill zones and the sightings are a long way apart from each other." Sam picked up the 'boy' in Dean's description knowing Dean would want this done hard and fast.  
"Ok. Sounds like a black dog. They have big hunting grounds don't they?" Dean nodded as Sam finished his breakfast and moved in for a shower.

Dean stood in the bathroom as Sam showered. "Hey we got a black dog down in Alabama when we were in high school, right?" Sam stuck his head out.  
"You were in high school yeah, I was just out."  
"Oh yeah. Good memory. Silver bullets right?"  
"Yeah. I should make up some Point forty caliber so I can use that gun you got me."  
"You mean the one that you carry around everywhere?" Sam raised an eyebrow and laughed. Dean smiled knowing he had been caught. He passed Sam a towel as he stepped out.  
"I will give Bill a call and see if he can set it up the calibration for you."

Before they left town, Sam's friend Bill, directed the boys to a firing range five miles away. When they got there, the owner had been on the phone with Bill, and knew about the new technology and what they wanted. The range owner, Larry, was very interested in the technology he had only heard about.

Dean fired a few shots down the range, with normal rounds, and waited for the software to accept the settings. Sam talked to Bill over the phone and they did some adjustment,then Dean fired a few more shots. Larry was impressed with Dean's aim, making Sam smile with pride, but they had to make up a story as to why Dean was such a good shoot. Larry was taken with the gun and talked to Dean enthusiastically about different guns and new technology, until they thanked him for his time and left.

Once back on the road, they headed south stopping only for gas, and quick bathroom/ food stops. The found a motel room close to the hunt zone and unpacked.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43 Dog

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 43 Dog

Once they were settled into the motel, they got the maps out, and poured over them to find the most likely area to start. The sightings were spread over a large area, but Dean narrowed the where is den would be, to a arid area on the edge of town. Unfortunately, it was over fifty square miles, and was fairly sandy soil. The dogs most active time was at night so they would have to head out in a couple of hours. Dean would have to put a hold on his bullet making,until the next day,and take his now second favorite hand gun out.

Dean checked the weather, to find it had been windy in the area for the last few days, which meant tracks would get covered over fairly quickly. Sam checked the area on the Internet for obvious environmental hazards,while Dean went over the gear. Sam saw Dean replacing the batteries in the flashlights, as he finished, and closed up the laptop.

Dean gave Sam a green jacket to wear over his T shirt, claiming it wasn't going to be a cold night, but the wind might make him chilly. Dean had put the gear into one bag and packed it light, telling Sam they would only need to carry the one, as they would be walking a fair way over flat, sandy ground. "It doesn't feel like you're putting any effort in over the short term, but you'll be buggered in the morning, believe me." Dean stated as he started the car.

Dean went through a drive through for burgers for dinner and stopped the car at the turnout where they planned to leave the car. It was a secluded spot and they ate without being disturbed. As they finished their drinks and prepared to get going, Sam pulled Dean to him for a kiss,and a cuddle.

Sam had been keeping the kisses light due to the fact they were about to start a hunt, but Dean surprised him by grasping the back of his neck,and deepening the kiss. Dean knew it would be a long night and was letting Sam have the moment, as well as getting some affection himself. Dean loved the feel of Sam's hard body against his, even with their clothes in between. When Sam stepped back from the kiss, he found an army style water bottle clipped to his belt, under his jacket."Thanks Dean." Dean smiled in the moonlight and patted Sam on the butt.

Dean got moving,Sam following with the bag over his back,and scouted around but came up empty for prints. They trekked around the area that the sighting had taken place and Dean found some light prints, but they were old. Sam bent down to look with his flashlight. "How long since its been past, do you think?" Dean examined the ground further.  
"Couple of days. It reads consistent with the sighting reported in the paper."

They moved on and found the area where the boy was last seen. Dean thought the tracks were confused but the dog had been to the area more than once. They continued through the area,moving towards where they thought the den might be. After a couple of hours, Dean swapped with Sam, taking the bag and putting him on point. Sam wasn't too keen on being in front but Dean encouraged him on with a pat on the bottom.

Another three hours of walking around and Dean swapped with Sam again. "We can head back to the car now. We should get there just as the sun starts to come up." Dean refilled their water bottles from a two gallon expandable water carrier in the bag.  
"Thank god. I'm sick of walking. It's kind of boring."  
"You think?" Dean ruffled Sam's hair. "I'll give you some incentive to get back to the car."  
"What?" Dean stepped close and ran his tongue slowly over his own lips. Sam watched his tongue glistening in the moonlight. Dean pouted as Sam stared at his lips, then leaned in until Sam could feel his warm breath on his neck. Sam thought Dean was going to place a quick kiss or lick there, but he simply breathed warm air onto his neck for a second then pulled back,and moved off.

Sam was left looking at Dean walking off into the dark,until Dean called over his shoulder. "Let's shag ass, Sammy!" Sam grabbed up the bag and threw it over his shoulder, running to catch up with his brother. He heard Dean give a soft chuckle as he walked behind him.

They arrived at the car as the sun was coming up. Dean took the bag off Sam and loaded it into the trunk. When they were both safely inside, Dean leaned over,and kissed Sam in the exact same spot that he had breathed on earlier. Sam grabbed the back of Dean's head to keep him with him. Dean chuckled softly as Sam kissed his neck, then pulled back,and planted a short quick kiss on his lips before turning and starting the car.

Dean drove them back to the motel, leaving Sam to have a shower, while he grabbed them breakfast. Sam came out looking brighter but still tired as Dean set his food on the table. Sam ate while Dean showered, then Dean gulped his down, and they climbed into bed.

Dean used lotion on Sam's arm, before kissing, and hugging him until he fell to sleep, both to tired for more. Dean found it hard to fall asleep, as he always did during the day, but he stayed in bed knowing he would need the rest. Just holding his lover to him seemed to make him feel so much better.

When Sam woke that afternoon, Dean was at the sink, making silver bullets for his new gun. Sam realized he must have been really tired to sleep through the smell of melting silver. He went over to check Dean's work and found he had done enough for four clips. Man he must have been tired. "Hey Babe". Sam rubbed Dean's back as he watched him work and saw several small burn marks on Dean's hands. Dean's never burned himself so he must be tired to.  
"Hey Sammy, sleep ok?" Sam nodded. He bent down and kissed Dean's neck and slung his arms around his chest. Dean leaned back into the warmth of Sam's chest. Dean kissed Sam on the lips and Sam returned it with passion.

Sam snuggled into Dean's neck, then let him go to get on with what he was doing. He went to the fridge for some water and found a packet of sandwiches in there. "They're for you."  
Dean was standing behind him rubbing bullets with a cloth.  
"Thanks, you want some?"  
"No thanks. I ate at lunch time."  
"Did you get any sleep?"  
"Yeah. A couple of hours." Sam noticed a map on the table with the improvised bullet making stuff.

He sat at the table and ate while looking at the map. Dean packed away all the other stuff until the table was clean. Sam frowned at the map as he ate, Dean had drawn arrows, and crosses all over it trying to predict the hunting ground of the black dog, and where its den was. Black dogs were notoriously hard to track let alone kill, but Dean had already narrowed the area down. He studied the map further, in the hope he could help Dean track it.

They had an early dinner at the Mexican style diner down the block, which they both enjoyed, and headed out as soon as it was dark. Sam noticed with a smile that Dean had his new gun tucked into his waistband. They headed closer to the area where they left off the morning before and started out.

It was a long boring night, without many signs of the dog to be found, and by sunrise they were both wanting sleep. At the motel, they had a quick shower together, and fell into bed both sleeping until mid afternoon. Dean was up before Sam again and bought lots food for a late lunch/ early dinner to make up for skipping breakfast.

Dean had worked on the map again and had a tighter zone for them to look at that night,so they drove to the area with purpose. They had been stalking lightly through the scrub for over three hours ,when Dean held up a hand. Sam stopped on the spot and watched as Dean pulled his gun out, indicating for Sam to follow suit. Dean bent forward looking at the ground with his flashlight,then walked slowly forward giving Sam a signal for 'move out with caution'.

After almost an hour of walking, Dean came upon a slight rise in the sandy earth. He crouched down and signaled for Sam to take the other side of the clearing from him. Sam moved to the other side, his eyes on the small rise. As he looked he could just make out foot prints in the soft soil and a small hole. Dean obviously suspected this was the black dogs den.

Then Sam smelled it, rotten meat, and that full on wet dog smell almost making him gag. There was a scuffling noise and a dark, short shape appeared in front of the rise. Its eyes glowed slightly red under the moonlight and that's all the time Sam had to take anything in,before the beast was flying,and Dean was firing on it. Dean's new gun was much quieter than his normal handgun, but still gave a hard punch to the ears. Sam watched with his gun up, as Dean fired with spot-on accuracy,into the beast's chest.

But the beast was enraged, running at Dean as he continued to fire. It launched itself at Dean, smashing into him,and driving him into the ground.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44 Shower

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 44 Shower

As soon as they hit the ground, they lay in a heap of tangled limbs,and Sam rushed over to pull the large dog off Dean and push it to the ground, where it fell in a boneless heap. Dean lay on the ground, with his hand out, and Sam pulled him up, noticing he had his hand over his nose.

Dean put his gun away in his jeans and put both hands to his face, bending over, and groaning slightly in pain. "Son of a bitch." He spat something dark onto the ground and Sam pulled his head up,then Dean's hand away to find blood streaming from his nose over his lips, and down is neck to his T Shirt.

Sam held Dean's nose with one hand and his jaw with the other. Sam flicked on his flashlight to inspect Dean's nose and saw tears in his eyes. "You ok?" Dumb question but he wanted Dean to talk to him.  
"Yeah. It's not broken, just cracked its nose on mine. Hurts like a bitch though." Dean's voice was snuffled with his nose being held.  
"Looks like it does."

Sam pulled out a cloth and wiped Dean's face and neck. "You hurt anywhere else?" Dean tried to shake his head but was stopped by Sam's hand on his face. "Have you seen one of those do that before? How many did you put in it? It just kept going."

Sam lifted Dean's shirt and shone the flashlight on Dean's chest. There were a two angry red marks, but nothing else.  
"Yeah it went postal, all right. I fired six times, but some may have gone through. The forty cal might have been too much for the job." Dean had a smile like an exited school boy on his face, despite the streaks of blood.  
"What do you mean it was _to _close?"  
"Yeah, but the jobs done. We can burn it,and get out of here."

They shoved the beast's body back into its den, finding some well chewed bones in there, and sprayed it with holy water, salt and lighter fluid before lighting it up. While it burned, Dean walked around the clearing picking up his spent shells,and clearing any evidence they had been there.

He was feeling much better now, since his nose had stopped bleeding, and the throbbing had stopped. It was almost as if it had never happened, he thought, as he spat some slightly bloody spit out. He felt good enough to wrap an arm around Sam and give him a one armed hug as the fire burned down to ashes. They kicked dirt into the den to cover most of it up, then Dean threw the bag over his shoulder, and led the way back to the car.

It was the early hours of the morning when they got back to the motel room. Dean headed straight for a shower feeling dirty,bloody, and dusty, while Sam went for breakfast. When he came out, Sam was talking on his phone, and Dean went to the first aid kit and took some Tylenol, having a headache after the night's activities.

When Sam got off the phone, he walked over to Dean, who was sitting on the bed. "Who was on the phone?" Sam pulled Dean's T shirt over his head.  
"That was Bobby, wants' our help." Sam inspected Dean's chest. Dean looked down wondering what Sam was up to. "Does this hurt?" Sam pressed Dean's chest with the flat of his hand.  
"Just feels bruised. Why?"  
"It's a bit red. Just making sure you're alright, that's all."

Sam had seen Dean take the Tylenol and was worried. Dean had thought he had got away with it, he should have known better. "It's just a headache Sam, I'm ok."  
"Ah huh" Sam's large hands went to the back of Dean's head, feeling for bumps. Dean sighed and let Sam finish up; there would be no peace until he did. Sam looked at Dean's nose again and checked him for concussion, before kissing him, and giving him his breakfast to eat while he had a shower.

When Sam came out, Dean was curled up in bed. Sam climbed in with him and they rubbed lotion onto each others ink. Sam was about to nod off himself when Dean spoke up with a soft slur. "What does Bobby want our help with?"  
"A witch, no hurry though, he said. Just want us up there whenever we can make it."  
"I hate witches." Dean sighed, and Sam pulled him to his chest, his turn to be the protector tonight, and whispered softly in Dean's ear.  
"I know babe. I know."

The next morning, Dean lay curled in Sam's arms enjoying the warmth, and comfort his younger brother was providing him this morning. It was normally his role to do the comforting, but he liked Sam looking after him now, and again. It somehow made their relationship more of an equal partnership and it made Dean feel like they could handle anything that was thrown at them, together.

Sam woke slowly and snuffled into the back of Dean's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Dean pushed back into Sam's arms, showing him he was awake,and enjoying the moment. After a while, Dean turned in Sam's arms, and hugged his lover back hard; Sam kissed Dean slowly, licking into his mouth with infinite slowness. When the kiss finally broke, Dean whispered in Sam's ear. "God Sammy, you get me going every time. You know that?"  
"Just being in your arms every morning is enough to get me, Dean." Dean kissed Sam back, just as slow, and smoldering as Sam's had been. Sam pulled Dean up from the bed,when they broke off for air, and tugged him behind him into the shower.

When they were in the shower, Dean soaped Sam up, and washed him well. Sam gave Dean wet, sloppy kisses wherever he could reach. He took the soap from Dean and washed him, Dean making it hard for him with kisses, like he did to him. Sam pushed his back into Dean's front, as they washed off under the water. Sam handed Dean a tube of lube, moving out of the water, and leaning against the tiles face first, wanting Dean to open him up for him.

Dean squeezed some lube onto his hand, then smoothed his fingers down between Sam's bottom cheeks to his entrance,and slipped a finger in as he wrapped an arm around Sam's chest. He kissed the back of Sam's neck as he worked him open with his cleaver digits. Sam groaned, spreading his legs further for Dean, and held onto his arm with his, twining his fingers in Dean's. Dean soon had a second finger deep in Sam, who was panting as his hard erection ached for attention, and he rocked back on Dean's fingers looking for relief.

Dean pulled his fingers out slowly and Sam pushed his backside towards Dean's erection obviously wanting him in now, but Dean pulled Sam off the wall, and spun him around kissing passionately into his mouth, erections sliding together. Dean lifted one of Sam's legs, bending it over one of his own, and putting his foot up on the edge of the tub. He maneuvered himself so that his dick was under Sam's entrance.

Dean squeezed more lube out, sharing it between his, and Sam's hard shafts. _"ComeonDe." _Sam squeezed out as Dean stoked his shaft, spreading the lube. Dean teased Sam's entrance with his head softly and then eased up into Sam's tight heat. He gasped at the tight gripping feel of Sam's muscles around him and his legs shook slightly under him.

Dean wrapped one arm around Sam's hip to pump into him and the other in his hair as he kissed him deep and wet. Sam's arms came around Dean, one around his bottom helping with the thrusting, and keeping them steady the other around Dean's shoulders. Dean moved his hand from Sam's hip to his hard, slick, shaft,and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

Sam's legs were shaking hard as Dean pumped into him, the both of them moaning into each others mouths, as they reached their climaxes. Their kisses getting wetter and shorter as they stiffened against each other, coming at the same time. Sam fell against Dean, kissing his wet skin wherever he could reach, Dean doing the same as they came down. Dean pulled himself out of Sam and pulled his leg down, pulling him under the water, and washing him off. They kissed each other softly as they washed off and got out to get dressed.

**TBC**

**

* * *

****As a birthday treat two chapters today !  
**


	45. Chapter 45 Began

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 45 Began

An hour later the guys were travelling north again, headed for Bobby's. They were both feeling sated and happy by their early morning sex in the shower. They stopped only lunch at a very quiet roadside diner,where Sam exposed his tattoo, asking Dean to do the same. He did so and Sam brushed a hand across Dean knuckles on the table in a gesture of thanks, making Dean smile back.

They stopped for the night early, stocking up on supplies, doing laundry, cleaning equipment, and the Impala while they had the chance. They knew when they got involved with something at Bobby's it could be days before they had the chance to do any of those things. They lay together and watched a movie when they were all done, content they could do no more to prepare until Bobby explained himself to them, when they arrived the following morning.

As the credits rolled, Sam's soft stroking of Dean's chest went down beneath his boxers, and he played around down there, while moving his lips softly over Dean's face. Sam soon had Dean's erection out of his boxers and his boxers pushed down to his knees. He kissed his neck and rolled on top of Dean, pulling his T shirt up, slowly kissing his chest as he pushed up with his hands. Dean laid passive, letting Sam do what he wanted, but watching Sam plunder, and finally brought his hands up and pulled Sam's T shirt off with a quick tug.

Once the tops were discarded, Sam pulled both bottoms off fully, and straddled Deans legs, running his hands over his well defined muscles. He stroked him all the right places to have Dean breathing faster and almost panting as Sam built the fire up slowly, feeling it start to burn between his legs. He leaned forward and grabbed the lube, pushing himself up until their hard-on's were bumping together, and he applied the lube to both with long slow strokes. Sam could feel the hot heat of both of them together as he stroked, using his hand to twist them together with the last of their flexibility, as they grew harder and stiffer together.

Sam took his hands off them and grabbed Dean's hands, placing them by his head keeping them captive as his leaned down on his elbows, and ground down into Dean making them both moan with pleasure, as the feeling flashed up, and down their hard bodies. Sam used his tongue on Dean's face, stopping for a wet dip into Dean's open mouth, then down his neck to his chest, winding along the paths between muscles as he made his way to Dean's nipples. He flicked them with his tongue, getting groans out of his brother before he let up, and licked back up to Dean's mouth.

After a long wet kiss, Sam broke off, and released his hold on Dean's hands, pushing himself off Dean's legs so that he was kneeling between them. He pushed Dean's legs open and the head of his hard, wet erection was at Dean's entrance. Sam pushed Deans legs up to his chest, smoothing down the skin of the backs of his thighs with his hands.

Sam teased the furled muscle, bumping over it,and using his hand on his shaft to circle then push in ever so slightly, just working the head in,and out. He was enjoying the gasps coming out of Dean as he worked, making him want to push in hard. But Sam stayed with slow and pushed further in, Dean stiffening slightly with a slight groan, at the size of Sam inside him with no preparation. "Shh-let yourself go. I'll do the rest. My turn to look after you big brother. Just relax." Sam murmured as one hand stroked Dean's stomach muscles, while the other held his legs up.

Sam pushed himself into Dean in small amounts, circling with his hips to keep him self in check as his climax neared, just from the tight twitching muscles of Dean gripping him tight, and trying to give Dean pleasure. One of Dean's hands fisted the sheets as Sam pushed in again, both groaning at the intense feeling,Sam's hand caressing Deans belly. Now and again giving his dick a long slow stroke.

Finally Sam was buried to the hilt and Dean was comfortable with the thick length of Sam inside him and pulled him down to his chest, curling his legs around him,hips arching, demanding Sam delve deeper inside him as he moved his hips slowly with Sam's. "_FuckSam._" Dean breathed into Sam's ear before licking and sucking the skin.  
"_IknowIgotchaDe." _Sam didn't have much control left, the pleasure at being buried deep in his brother, making him want to come very badly now.

Dean ran his hands over the warm skin of Sam's back. No matter how many times Sam had been inside him, he always felt the same way. Loved, nurtured , protected, and complete. Sam, his brother, and lover completed him. He was the only person who he trusted to take control.

Sam raised his mouth to Dean's and devoured him, as Dean did him, and they moved into a faster rhythm. Sam pushed them to the edge, his tongue, and lips not leaving Dean's face as he smothered him with love. Sam drove the pace harder and faster, feeling Dean's hard dick slipping over his muscles as he pounded down into Dean. "_ComewithmeDe._" Sam ground out between pants and lick of his face.

Dean moaned and grabbed onto Sam's back hard, his short nails digging in as Sam pounded into him, making his toes curl with pleasure. He came with a yell in Sam's mouth at the unexpected speed at which his orgasm blindsided him, his cum shooting up between their chests, and hitting Sam's chin.

Dean lapped his come off Sam's chin and Sam groaned loudly. The slipperiness between them and Dean's fluttering muscles around him, pushed him fast to the edge, and over and Sam was almost screaming Dean's name as he came in thick ropes deep inside him.

Sam lay on Dean as they came down, body's twitching against each other as they returned to normal. Dean lifted Sam's left forearm to his lips and kissed and licked the ink, Sam closing his eyes, and enjoying it as he always did. Sam eventually pulled out of Dean, missing the intense heat at once,and finding it hard to get up to get a cloth to clean them up but did it quickly, so he could return to bed.

Dean wrapped him up in his strong arms, Sam putting his head on Dean's chest, both on their sides. Sam felt warm and wonderful and didn't even open his eyes when he felt cool lotion on his arm, just let Dean have it as he drifted to sleep.

Sam woke the next morning in the same position as he fell asleep, wrapped in Dean's arms with his arms pulled to his chest, both on their sides. Sam thought it might be his new favorite position, as he lay his head back on Dean's chest, and Dean's chin rested on his head. Sam always got an extra thrill when he woke up naked in his brothers arms.

Sam breathed in Dean's smell as he rubbed his face on Dean's chest. Dean always smelled so clean and fresh to Sam. Dean woke slowly, stretching as he held Sam, and rubbed his hands up and down his back making Sam think about the first time Dean had done that.

He chucked softly to himself. "Sammy?" Dean's voice was sleepy and soft.  
"What's the joke?"  
"Nothing, Dean. Remember when you got out of the hospital and I was having those nightmares about you falling and you stayed in my bed with me?" Dean nodded. "Well the next morning you called me Sammy bear, I was just thinking about it."*  
"Ah, back to where it all began." Dean was more awake and thinking about what Sam was saying.  
"Is that where it all began? I thought it was earlier than that."

Dean had his thinking expression on. "The massage that I gave you one morning in the hospital ,that was totally 'chick flick'." Dean leaned down and kissed the tip of Sam's nose.  
"For me it was when you woke up, but I did kiss you on the forehead before you had your second surgery, so somewhere around there maybe."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. Do you remember the first time we kissed properly?"  
"Does the time I was doped to the gills count?"  
"Probably not."  
"Then when you held the ice on me?"  
"You were pretty drugged up then to. I'm surprised you remember either of those times."  
"Us kissing for the first time? How could I forget?"

Sam saw the huge beaming smile Dean had on and could only grin back. "You were so weird the next morning, worried I was going to freak out at you." Dean had amusement in his voice.  
"I was kind of nervous."  
"Remember when you came back from the library with lunch and I had been up for a shower? I kissed you and your eyes went like saucers." Dean chuckled.  
"Hey only for a second, then I was totally into it." Sam laughed to then demonstrated to Dean just _how_ he was totally into it.

"Hey, that was the day I found out how great you are with your hands. That first time you pulled my dick out was unbelievable." Sam sighed, when they broke apart.  
"Then there was the day you pulled me out. I thought you were going to have a heart attack,your heart was beating that fast." Dean chuckled and Sam blushed slightly.  
"It was a pretty cool moment."  
"You used both hands, I remember that."  
"I _needed _both hands." Sam grinned up at him.  
"Hey, you know we haven't been back on a chair since I had my arm out of plaster."Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Sam found himself very hard as he pushed Dean out of the bed, towards the kitchen chair.

Sam went to sit on the chair and pull Dean to his lap,but Dean sat first, and pulled Sam onto his lap "Dean I'm gonna crush you."  
"No you're not. You might be bigger than me and weigh more, but I'm stronger, and you should feel it from the high position, it's fantastic."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and kissed down into his never normally needed to worry about height, being so tall but this was kind of fun, especially the way his erection was rubbing against Dean's. Dean's hands travelled over his back lightly, caressing the curves, and dips like Dean was memorizing him with his fingers which turned Sam on, that big macho Dean could be so loving and caring, and to him.

Sam's big hands were on Dean's face as if he wanted to swallow him down. He felt one of Dean's hands leave his back and there was sudden moisture on his dick, then warm soft hands stroking, and caressing him driving him to pump through Dean's hand. His hot shaft bumped next to another hot shaft and Sam knew without opening his eyes that Dean was doing them both at once. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to watch Dean work his magic with them both together.

Sam was soon panting in Dean's neck, muttering ten to the dozen "_DesogoodyesDe." _Sam felt Dean's breath on his neck and rubbed the tips of his fingers over Dean's face as he pumped up through his hand. The feel of his fingertips over Dean's stubble was sending a thrill up his spine and he kissed the top of Dean's head ,his breath snuffling the spikes.

Sam groaned long and low as Dean latched onto his shoulder, sucking the skin slowly, and sensually into his mouth and fluttering his tongue over the captured flesh. "_OhDeoh_." Sam moaned over and over as Dean worked them both up. Sam's hand joined his mouth on Dean's head and his fingers ruffled through his hair as he breathed hard, rubbing his face ,and chin through the short spikes.

Sam's hand held them on the chair as their thrashing picked up pace,his other hand coming down from Dean's head, and snaking in between them wanting in on the action. Dean seemed to sense it there and grabbed it up, linking their fingers together, and taking the throbbing slippery shafts back up. They moaned each others names and Sam kissed the top of Deans head all over as the pleasure built up.

Dean's hand took control, sliding up, and down using their combined pressure to get them twitching for orgasm quickly. Dean moaned into Sam's neck,as he increased the pleasure, and speed and Sam came, panting Deans name in his ear as the cum slipped between their fingers, making it even more sensual and slippery.

Dean joined in, his cum hitting both their chests as he groaned. Sam leaned hard against Dean, his heart hammering in his chest, his face still buried in Dean's hair. He hadn't realized how nice it was to have his face in Dean's hair, it was something Dean often did to him,and Sam had thought Dean's shorter hair ruled it out as being nice to snuggle into, but the spiky bits were really nice. "You're right. Its _fantastic _up here."

TBC

* See Deans Journal

* * *

An extra big chapter for Valentines Day - Enjoy!

_Gett_


	46. Chapter 46 Joke

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

**C**hapter 46 Joke

They were on the road an hour later, both showered, and shaved and in good moods looking forward to seeing Bobby, despite this being their first time together under Bobby's roof. They had breakfast, when they fueled up, and were there just before lunch. Bobby strolled out to meet them, as they pulled in,and there were hugs all round. Dean launched into his story about Disneyland, thanking Bobby again for the gift. They grabbed their bags from the trunk and followed Bobby to the kitchen for coffee. "I just want you to know while you're here, you are counted as family, so I don't want you too be uncomfortable around me. Everything's accepted, except running around naked,of course."

Bobby was trying to make them feel at home in his normal way. "What do you need us for Bobby?" Dean was always straight to the heart of things.  
"Actually I'm helping a fellow hunter, guy by the name of Matt Thomson, I knew his dad. Kid's not the sharpest tool in the shed, tends to get help from a lot of different hunters for he's run into a witch he needs help with. She is highly sacrificial, using people as sacrifices every full moon, we are trying to bring her down, but she's very powerful. She has all kinds of protection around her place and I think working out what she's using and doing a counter spell will work, but finding it's going to be mucho research."

Bobby's eyes rested on Dean. "Don't look at me! Sammy's your witch and research guy. I'll go out and find a car to be underneath while you guys slog it out." Sam groaned internally. Dean was sounding like his old self and Sam liked the new Dean much better. Bobby showed surprise on his face as well. It was true, Dean was more a hands on kind of guy, but he could always be counted on to help out no matter what.

Dean kept a straight face for another beat, before grinning so wide Sam thought his face was going to split in half. "Just joking, you two. You should see your faces!" Dean laughed loudly, holding his stomach as he got up to rinse his cup out.

They had lunch with Bobby and attacked the books, Dean growing bored by the time they were an hour in, and grabbed the bags to take upstairs to where they normally slept. When Dean got there, he found one of the single beds had been replaced with a double, leaving just enough room for Dean to walk between them, and place the bags on the single bed. Good old Bobby. It said volumes to Dean, that Bobby approved,and supported their relationship.

He went downstairs, finding Sam on his own in the kitchen, reading a dusty book at the table. Dean walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up and Dean kneeled down placing a kiss on Sam's forehead. "Guess what Bobby did?" Dean kept his voice low, but the excitement was evident.  
"What?"  
"Double bed." Dean's eyes flicked upstairs.  
"Oh, cool." Sam grinned.  
"I know. Getting anywhere?"  
"Not really, it's slow going."Dean gave Sam a kiss on the neck before moving off to find Bobby.

He found him in the library."Do we have any pictures of the protection she's using? That could help."  
"Actually, Matt is getting them now, and sending them to me." Bobby motioned to his computer screen. "Once I have them I will print them out."  
"That should help. And thanks for the new bed." Dean finished awkwardly.  
"No problem". Bobby smiled sensing Dean's awkwardness as the young hunter scratched the back of his neck.

After dinner,the photos of the witch's house finally came in,and they spent the remainder of the evening pining them to a board and trying to identify them . Bobby called a halt for sleep at eleven, knowing the boys would work through if not told to get some rest, and they still had three days till the next full moon.

Dean used the bathroom, after saying goodnight to Bobby. Sam followed suit and they meet in the bedroom, Dean turning down the covers on the new bed. When they were ready, they climbed in, and lay together each using their own pillow and laying on their backs, their arms the only parts touching. "Well, this feels weird" Sam whispered.  
"Bobby doesn't want us to feel weird though."  
"Yeah it's nice of him. Still feels strange though." Sam felt wide awake and cold, not warm and cuddly, as he normally did in bed.  
"Well let's get over that." Dean turned on his side and pulled Sam onto his side and wrapped his arms around him, pushing Sam's head into his shoulder,and pushed his nose into Sam's neck breathing in his warm _Sam_ smell. Sam melted into Dean's arms, despite his feeling of awkwardness, and was soon drifting off to sleep.

Dean woke in the morning with his arms around his brother,who was snuggled into his chest. He lowered his face to Sam's hair and breathed in deep, loving the smell and warmth coming off Sam as he slept in his arms. He knew he had a lot to be thankful for.

Sam woke slowly, as was his habit, and rubbed his face on Dean's strong hard chest, feeling the warmth of Dean's skin under the cloth. Sam felt Dean's chest shake as his brother chuckled. He raised his face to look into Dean's face. "You think you're a cat there, little brother?" Sam smiled at Dean's joke and went back to rubbing his face on Dean's chest. Dean pulled Sam to him tighter, laughing lightly at Sam's antics, and then pulled his face up for a morning kiss.

They lay in bed a short while longer, enjoying each others company then dressed, and went downstairs where Bobby was cooking them breakfast. Bobby noticed the boys sat close together,with their knees touching as they ate, and they were happy, joking, and laughing, even when they got up and did the dishes together. Bobby watched with amusement as Sam splashed Dean with foamy water, but Dean got his own back by giving Sam a bubble beard.

Bobby put Sam in charge of working out what all the witches' protections were and Dean in charge of looking at powerful witch spells, that would indicate to them what kind of witch she was. They worked away through the day and by nightfall Sam had identified all the protections the witch was using. Dean came up behind Sam, who was standing looking at the board, and put his arm around him. "Good work Sammy. I can't believe you did all that in one day. You truly are the research king."  
"What no geek jokes?"  
"Even geeks aren't this smart, Sammy." Sam's mouth hung open in surprise.  
"What? Cant take a little praise?" Dean challenged.  
"Ah, yeah thanks Dean."

Sam was surprised when Dean studied the board carefully. "I thought you hated witches Dean."  
"Yep, but it's a job. So I gotta live with it." Sam laughed and put an arm around Dean.  
"Well, we should have some time off tonight, watch some TV or something. My eyes and brain are like mush after all that."  
"Good idea".

After dinner Sam and Dean lay on the couch watching TV. Dean sat with Sam's head in his lap, one hand combing through his hair, and his other hand rubbing softly over the tattoo on Sam's arm. Bobby came in and Sam moved to get up, but Bobby pushed him down with a hand. "Stay there, Sam. I said for you guys to be comfortable and I meant it. It will piss me off if you don't." Sam relaxed back down and Bobby sat on the worn armchair to watch with them.

Bobby soon became amazed at Dean's quiet care of Sam and was comfortable with them as they laughed and joked together. Dean found _'The Shining'_ on one of the channels and Bobby went and got beers from the kitchen. He passed them round,settling in to watch Dean's favorite movie. Bobby was impressed with Dean's "Here's Johnny" but Sam just rolled his eyes, laughing up at Dean, because he had heard it a million times before.

Sam fell asleep towards the end of the movie and Dean leaned down and kissed his nose, trying to wake him to go to bed. Sam woke quickly and grabbed Dean's head, kissing up into his mouth, and pushing his tongue in and kissing Dean passionately. It wasn't until Dean sat up after the kiss, that he remembered Bobby was in the room, but Bobby was watching the TV seeming oblivious that the brothers had just made out in front of him. "What's going on De?"Sam yawned around his words.  
"Just waking you up, so I don't have to carry your gargantuan ass upstairs."  
"Very nice. I'll remember that."  
"Come on." Dean stood and pulled Sam up. Sam used Dean as a leaning pole as they walked towards the stairs. "Night Bobby."  
"Night Boys".  
"Night Bobby." Sam yawned even wider and Dean steadied him with an arm around his hips.

By the time the reached the bedroom, Sam was almost asleep again, and Dean laid him on the bed, pulling his boots, jeans, and shirt off then undressing himself. Sam snuggled up to his chest when he climbed in beside him and grabbed Sam's left arm to apply the lotion. Sam's right hand curled in his T shirt, not wanting him to go anywhere. Once Dean had finished rubbing the lotion, Sam's hand grasped his shirt harder,and his head snuggled into his chest as Dean wrapped his arms around him.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47 Bowl

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 47 Bowl

Dean woke early the next morning, feeling fresh,and alert after having two good nights sleep and chuckled as he gently removed Sam's hands from the front of his shirt. He climbed out of bed, watching Sam nuzzle into sheets where he was just laying, and slipped his jeans on,going downstairs to start decided if they were staying at Bobby's for any length of time, they should help out. Dean put the coffeemaker on and pulled out ingredients and utensils for making pancakes, which he knew Bobby,and Sam both liked.

Dean made cinnamon and cream pancakes for Bobby and apple and cinnamon ones for Sam, somehow getting them to taste like apple pie with the finely chopped up apples he used. He made Blueberry pancakes for himself, putting Jam in the mix, as there was no fresh ones available.

Sam appeared just as his were ready and Dean poured him some coffee as he came into the room, his hair all disheveled from sleep. Sam went straight for Dean's lips, kissing him softly, and then nuzzled his face on Dean's chest making him laugh.

Sam stepped back smelling the food but looked back at Dean. "What happened to your shirt?" Sam used his hand to flatten Dean's scrunched T shirt. "You".  
"Me?"  
"Apparently you didn't want me escaping from the bed during the night." Dean joked. Sam fisted Dean's shirt in his hand, it was a match.  
"Huh, never done that before."  
"Its cool, no harm done. Have some breakfast." Dean pulled out a chair for Sam and set the plate down in front of him.

Sam looked around at the kitchen, seeing the pancake making stuff in the sink. "You made these?" They smelled delicious, but Sam was in two minds.  
"I can cook Sammy. Well, pancakes,and coffee anyway." Sam took a mouthful and the food melted on his tongue, he took another larger bite.  
"Fuck De, these are great. Apple?"  
"Yeah Apple, I know how much you like it." Dean had a huge grin on his face as Sam laughed around his mouthful. Bobby strolled in and went straight for the coffee maker."Hi Bobby." Bobby sat down and Dean placed a plate in front of him. "Cinnamon and cream right?" Bobby's eyebrows shot up and he leaned in for a smell.  
"Nice, thanks Dean." Bobby cut a piece off with his fork and raised it suspiciously to his mouth.  
"You're welcome."  
"Hey! This is nice".  
"Why is everyone so surprised?" Dean mumbled.

Sam and Bobby chucked as they ate the food, to good to stop eating. "What's yours?" Sam pointed as he chewed. Dean could barley hear Sam's words around his mouth full of food.  
"Blueberry". Sam almost choked on his food, he was laughing that much, and it took him most of the meal to stop laughing. Almost getting there, before he caught his brothers eye, and they both started up again.  
"What's so funny?" Bobby, questioned looking at their red faces.  
"Nothing." They choked out together, setting them off again. As cool as Bobby was with their relationship, they didn't think he would like them explaining their favorite lubrication flavors.

They spent the day buried in books and at days end; they had found the witches branch of witchcraft, and some spells that could take away her power. "We need this list of herbs and the 'Bowl of Enita', it's a powerful Mayan brass bowl, that dates so far back no one even knows when. It is in the United States, as far as I can tell, so someone should have it. If we draw this pentagram and light the herbs in the bowl with this incantation it will do the job." Bobby showed them the picture.  
"Is that all?" Teased Dean, knowing it could well be a wild goose chase.

They spent another two hours trying to track the bowl, but couldn't find it after 1970. Bobby left the room to make some calls to find out if someone had or heard of the bowl, Dean kept rechecking with Sam, until they heard a car pull up outside. Dean went to the door to find a thin, sandy haired, young man at the door. "Hi there. Is Bobby in?"  
"Yep, who wants him?"  
"Matt Thomson, I'm a friend of his."  
"Hey Matt, I'm Dean. Bobby's on the phone right now, but come on in". Dean led Matt into the house, over the salt line, and under the devil's trap on the roof, through to the kitchen, where he gave Matt a glass of holy water. Matt drank the water, accustomed to the rigors of proving himself as a hunter.

Sam came into the kitchen and shook hands with Matt. "So you guys the help Bobby said he was going to get?"  
"I think so. We managed to find the right witchcraft. Unfortunately we need an ancient bowl to perform the ritual."  
"Bowl?"  
"Yes. The 'Bowl of Enita'"  
"Never heard of it, you sure?"  
"Yes, we are." Dean's tone was firm and strong, a definite 'I'm not taking any crap' and 'don't you question my brother tone.'  
"Ok, any idea where it is?"  
"Bobby's going through his contact list now." Sam frowned over at Dean, seeing a flash of dislike there. If Dean had been a dog, he was sure he would see the hair standing up on his back. Dean didn't like or trust this guy. Sam would take notice, his instincts were rarely wrong.

Bobby came in and Dean made coffee, while Bobby shook Matt's hand, and conferred about the witch situation. "Well we really need to do this at the latest, the night after tomorrow. If not we may have to try to intervene the sacrifice, which I don't fancy."  
"What did your contacts say?"  
"No one knows, but I've put the feelers out."  
"Hey maybe I should go through our contacts as well, couldn't hurt right?" Dean stood and pulled out his phone.  
"Good Idea. You should to Matt."

Dean took his phone to the library and called the few hunters on his contacts list. Matt used the front porch but was finished quickly. "Well, words out". He said as he came back in. "Where's Dean?" He asked Sam.  
"In the library, on the phone." Matt turned and walked to the library door, watching Dean as he paced up and down, something he often did while talking or thinking.

Dean looked up as he talked, to see Matt standing in the doorway watching him, kinda creepy since he just meet him. Dean started another call, getting towards the end of his list; Matt was openly staring at him like he was a good meal or something. Sam moved into the room and sat down at the desk, aware that Matt was staring at Dean. Dean moved behind Sam hoping this would stop the guy staring at him, but Matt kept on staring, his eyes flicking to Sam every now and again.

Dean consulted with Sam as to who else they should call, then made a couple more calls ,with Matt watching avidly. When Dean finally finished his calls, he moved back to the kitchen with Sam in tow, Matt following close behind. Dean made more coffee for them all and Bobby started dinner, Dean giving him a hand. Sam sat in the living room talking to Matt.

They ate in the kitchen,Sam and Dean sitting close together, knees touching as was their normal pattern, Matt stealing glances at them as he ate. They settled down for a beer after supper on the porch, just shooting the shit. Sam noticed Matt was pretty quiet, only talking if they asked a question. Completely different than he was when he spoke to him in the living room. Dean decided to go in and do the dinner dishes and Matt volunteered rather quickly to give him a hand. Dean tried three times to tell him to just relax outside with the others, he was quite capable of doing a few dishes, but Matt insisted on helping.

By the time they had finished, Dean was sick of almost walking into the shorter man. He seemed to want to walk into him; either that or he was a first class klutz. He tried talking to Matt about his hunts, but it was like pulling teeth. He must be a very private hunter, but hadn't Bobby said something about asking other hunters for help?

He asked Matt about his dad, thinking it was something he could relate to, but Matt was quiet, and withdrawn. Dean finally shrugged his shoulders and gave up, relieved to get back to Sam's side. Sam searched his face when he sat down next to him, but Dean just shrugged, and moved closer to him.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48 Smitten

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 48 Smitten

Matt,it turned out was staying the night as well, and went to his car with Bobby to get his bag. Sam pulled Dean aside and kept his voice low. "What's the deal with you're stalker?"  
"What do you mean?" Dean frowned at Sam, confused.  
"Matt. He's totally checking you out all the time. In the library he was fully checking out your ass."  
"What? No way! The guy hardly talks to me. He said like one word while we were washing up."  
"Well he yaks like a magpie to me. He must be nervous around you."

Dean was dumbfounded, "You sure the guy isn't just intimidated?"  
"No way, was he asking me questions about you."  
"Do you think dad knew his dad or something?"  
"No, they weren't that kind of questions. They were getting to know you better questions." Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought he was a bit creepy, the way he was staring when I was on the phone. I was hoping he was just really interested to find out if anyone knew anything about the bowl."

Dean frowned at Sam hoping he was joking with him. "No, the guy couldn't be _less _interested when I talked to him. Especially, since it's his hunt."  
"Fuck. He better not try anything or he will find himself with two black eyes. Friend of Bobby's or not." Sam touched Dean on the arm sensing how pissed he was.  
"Are you ok?"  
"No. I have a funny feeling about him." Matt came back in and they stopped talking. They all sat and watched TV together in the living room and Sam was watching Matt out of the corner of his eye. He didn't seem put off with how close Sam sat to Dean.

After a while Sam and Dean stood, saying goodnight to Bobby and Matt, and climbed the stairs to bed. Dean let Sam have the first shower and he went next dodging Matt, who was hanging around in the hallway outside his room, when he came out of the shower. When Sam was ready for bed, Dean used a chair under the doorknob after locking the door, something they rarely did at Bobby's.

Sam laughed at Dean's antics and pulled him into bed with him, where they went about the normal lotion routine. Sam cuddled up to Dean in what was becoming his normal position, with his head on Dean's chest, but Dean pulled his head up for a passionate kiss, pulling at Sam's T shirt until he had it off, and was kissing licking and biting his way down Sam's body. He spent time caressing the muscles with his tongue just the way Sam liked, leaving him gasping, and holding either side of Dean's head as he worked. Dean teased Sam's dick through the fabric of his boxers with his mouth, while his fingers danced over Sam's belly. He groaned louder still, when Dean blew warm air through Sam's boxers, leaving his erection twitching to be free.

Dean went back to Sam's stomach, licking, and biting softly, teasing his fingers along Sam's boxer clad dick, feeling the hard length, and rubbing under the head. Sam was shaking with want by the time Dean pulled his erection out, taking it straight into his mouth,and down his throat as far as he could go.

Sam arched into him and pumped into his mouth, his hands holding Dean's head as his breath hitched, and he panted hard. Dean slid up and down the shaft, tonguing the head up,and back down, his nose buried in Sam's light dusting of pubic hair. Sam's hands felt like they were trying to break his skull as he pumped up and down the shaft, pausing at the top to flick his tongue quickly across the head, causing Sam's climax to race up his dick,and explode out. Warm cum pulsed over Dean's tongue as he sucked him dry.

Dean kissed his way back up to Sam's panting mouth. Sam attacked Deans mouth with his tongue,in an all out assault, leaving Dean gasping. Sam gave Dean a wicked grin ,tugging his T shirt off, and attacking his neck ,kissing, sucking, and biting the skin. Sam used his fingers to caress Dean's face, as he worked his way down to Dean's chest. He moaned when Sam's tongue flicked over his nipples, before seeking out the dip between his pecs laving it with his tongue, following the dip down between his six pack where he went to town kissing, and biting the flesh. Sam pushed Dean's muscles up into his mouth, with his hands on Dean's back, before sliding Dean's erection out, and sucking the head into his mouth.

Dean gasped and panted as Sam pushed his bottom up, taking all Dean had deep down his throat, almost choking himself in his enthusiasm. Sam pumped up and down Dean's throbbing, achingly hard shaft, stopping to flick the head with his tongue,having learned from the best. Dean groaned with his hands on Sam's head, his fingers twining, and combing through his relaxed his throat and Dean's dick hit the back of it. He came with a low groan and Sam sucked him until the cum stopped spraying down his throat. Sam climbed back up Dean's body and kissed into his mouth. They licked and kissed each other, until the only taste left was themselves.

Dean woke the next morning in much the same position as the previous few mornings, Sam was facing him, his hands resting on Dean's stomach. The difference this morning was, not both of Dean's arms were wrapped around Sam. Dean's left arm was under Sam's head and Sam's mouth was over his tattoo. Dean saw his skin was slightly red, meaning Sam had been licking or kissing it. Dean chuckled and pulled Sam's arm up so he could kiss and lick Sam's ink. Sam woke up slowly, pulling his arm back sleepily, and his hand went back to scrunching Dean's T shirt. But Dean didn't have a T shirt on so Sam was scratching at Dean's skin with his short nails.

Dean laughed, until he noticed the blood on Sam fingers, and looked down to his stomach to find blood and scratches there. Sam had obviously been trying to grab Dean's T shirt in his sleep. Sam was back to rubbing his face on Deans chest and hadn't noticed yet, he might get away with it. Dean held Sam in his arms, pulling him close as Sam took his time to wake up.

As Sam woke he became aware of his actions and realized he was rubbing his face on Dean's bare chest, this morning, and his fingers were clawing at his skin instead of fabric. Sam looked at Dean's skin and saw the smear of blood there. "Sorry Dean, I didn't know I was doing it." Sam fished amongst the bed clothes and came up with his T shirt from previous night . He attempted to wipe Dean's chest clean, but Dean held up a hand.  
"It doesn't hurt Sammy, just a couple of scratches. But I may have to get my kitty a scratching pole." Dean teased, pulling Sam's head back to his chest.  
"Very funny De, but seriously, I'm sorry."  
"Its ok baby." Dean pulled Sam's head up for a kiss, then put his face in Sam's hair, when Sam put his head back down.

Sam's fingers danced over the scratches softly, then his head bent down, and he licked over them softly licking the small amount of blood away. Dean took advantage of Sam's distraction and lifted Sam's left arm up, so he could lick, and kiss the ink again. Sam finished licking the blood off and went back to rubbing his face on Dean again and Dean gave him back his arm.

They lay there for a few minutes before a rustling got their attention at the door. They both looked over, to see the door knob slowly turning back, and forth. Sam was suddenly very glad Dean had locked and placed the chair on the door. "Matt?" whispered Sam.  
"I doubt its Bobby" Dean whispered back.

The turning stopped and they heard light footsteps in the hall. "That's fuckin creepy." whispered Dean.  
"No kidding" whispered Sam back. "lets hope he was looking for the bathroom". Dean stood up and got dressed, Sam doing the same.

TBC

* * *

Today's chapter is dedicated to SeaKat who guessed the name of this chapter without being aware of it- well done!


	49. Chapter 49 Leave

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 49 Leave

By the time they got down for breakfast,Bobby was serving Matt up some food, and looked relived to see them. "Hey boys. Sit and have some breakfast".  
"Any luck on that bowl?" Dean had misinterpreted Bobby's look.  
"Not yet". Sam noticed Matt wasn't staring at Dean this morning, which was good; he didn't want things to be awkward as they worked together. That was probably one of the reasons their dad liked to work alone, even hunters were a bit strange sometimes.

After breakfast they returned to the library, looking up things they could use against the witch, if they couldn't break her powers before tomorrow night. Dean purposely kept away from Matt even though he wasn't staring as much, but Dean didn't trust himself not to snot him one if he tried anything. Towards nightfall, Bobby got a call that was a lead on the bowl, and while he made more calls Sam and Dean drove to town for a pizza, returning to find Bobby hopeful they may get a result that night.

A couple of hours later Bobby took another long call, looking flustered, and annoyed when he got off the phone. "Well I know who has it. Mia Croft, in Sweetwater, Wyoming. She's a hunter, which is helpful. She specializes in curses and pagan rites but won't give the bowl up. She claims to use it for her stuff all the time and doesn't trust a hunter to return it, says we will get a whiff of the power, and that would be it."  
"Did you ask her to come up and help us so we don't have to take it off her?"  
"Yep she says her mother Leah,also a hunter, is sick and she has to look after her and cant leave."

Bobby sighed looking disgruntled but Dean held up a hand "Wait, wait, wait . Did Mia and her mother live in Minnesota a while back? Her father was killed by a werewolf?"  
"Yeah that's her. How do you know her?" Dean had his thumb against lips thinking hard.  
"Mia's just a few years older than me, we meet at Pastor Jim's not long after her dad died, and she was training with her mum there for a while."  
"Dean, you didn't?" Sam could see where this was going; Dean and a girl together usually meant one thing when he was young.  
"No Sammy. Mia had a boyfriend from the next town, she was sneaking around with. I helped her out of a sticky situation once or twice. She said when I left, if there was anything I ever needed, to give her a call".  
"I guess this would be a good time to collect." Bobby wrote the number down for Dean and he took his phone into the library and made the call.

The hunters were all on edge as they listened from the kitchen as Dean's voice rose and fell as he talked for over half an hour to Mia, finally coming to the kitchen looking victorious. "Here you go Bobby, Mia gave me a list of the best herbs and liquids to use for this ritual." Dean handed Bobby a list he had written.  
"And Sam, she said the best way to break her power, would be to read the spell in Latin, and use a Mayan breaking spell to stop the break being reversed, also in Latin."  
"What about the bowl?"  
"I have to be there at eight in the morning to pick it up."  
"But that's like a nine or ten hour drive."  
"Then we best get going."

Sam and Dean rose and headed for the door. "I'd hate to rain on your parade, but it would be better if Sam stayed here, and helped put the ritual stuff together with me and you boys went for the bowl." Bobby pointed to Dean and Matt.  
"What? I'm not going without Sam."  
"Think about it Dean. You need to get the bowl, Mia won't give it to anyone else,and Sam and I still have a heap of stuff to get through before tomorrow night."

Dean looked skeptical. "I can drive" offered Matt.  
"Actually, that would help as I don't have a running vehicle at the moment. We will need the Impala or Matt's car if we are to hunt down the stuff on this list and we should probably meet you on the road tomorrow afternoon,as it's still a six hour drive to the hunt."

Dean weighed up the options. As much as he hated not driving and not being behind the wheel of the Impala, Dean would much rather Sam have her than Matt's made in Korea, plastic fantastic as he called it. It would also mean he could grab a few hours sleep so he could be fresh for the hunt tomorrow night. He didn't want to leave Sam for anything but he didn't want to be a baby about it either. Bobby, unfortunately had sound reasoning.

Dean looked at Sam to find he looked conflicted as well, he wanted to be with Dean, but there was still so much to do before tomorrow night. Dean sighed and turned to Matt. "How long till you can be ready to go?"  
"Just give me five minutes." Matt was up and away running up the stairs to get his moved to Sam's side and put an arm around his hips.  
"Come help me pack?" Sam nodded and followed Dean upstairs,where he put his things in his bag. He pulled out two silver bladed knives, giving one to Sam, as he tucked the other away in his pocket.

He gave Sam his new gun in the box, telling him too look after it, and his new knife from Bobby. He took some holy water and his wallet, then turned to Sam. "I'm so gonna miss you Sammy."  
"It's less than twenty four hours De" Sam tried to sound upbeat, even though his voice was shaking,and he had tears in his eyes.  
"It's going to feel a lot longer."  
"Yeah, I know." Dean took Sam in a hug and kissed him slowly and deeply, refreshing the feeling of Sam's mouth on his,so he wouldn't forget. Not that he ever could.  
"Fuck, Baby" Dean sighed. "I so don't wanna do this. Hey,keep your phone charged. I'm gonna be calling you so much you'll be sick of me."

Sam bent Dean's head down and kissed his spiky hair, then ruffled a hand through it,before kissing it again. "Me to De,and I'll never be sick of you." Dean handed Sam the lotion.  
"Can you look after it for me?"  
"Sure Dean." Dean pushed up Sam's sleeve and gave the ink a quick kiss, then took Sam's lips up in another kiss,and Sam kissed back desperately, his tears spilling down his face.

Dean thumbed the tears away and kissed Sam's eyes, then stepped back, tucking his phone charger in his jacket pocket. He left his bag with Sam as he wouldn't need it, the packing was just an excuse for a private good bye.

Sam walked outside with him and they walked slowly towards Matt's car. Bobby was chatting to Matt through the driver's window. Dean turned and pulled Sam into the shadows of a tree, hugging him tight, grabbing another chance to breathe one another in. Dean pressed his right hand to Sam's left forearm and pressed down on the ink. "Take care of both my baby's." Dean pressed his key ring in Sam's hand. Sam could only nod, sad beyond words Dean was leaving him, even a short time. "I know it will be hard, but try to get some rest, ok?"

Sam nodded again and squeezed out a "You too". Sam looked into Dean's bright green, watery eyes. Then held Dean's left forearm for a moment, as Dean had done to him,and followed him over to the car.

Bobby slapped Dean on the shoulder with a hearty "See ya soon" as he swung down into the passenger seat. Sam took the chance to clasp Dean's hand, as he moved to shut the door ,squeezing Dean's finger's and getting one in return, before the door was shut, and car was moving out of the yard. Dean had his head out the window, waving to Sam, until the car was out of sight.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50 Crash

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 50 Crash

Sam's pocket buzzed ten minutes later with a text message from Dean. 'SOAB! u guys may have to start the ritual without us. This guy drives like a grandma. Even slower than u! SAVE ME!' Sam laughed and sent Dean.  
'At least u will b rested up. Miss u already.' The phone buzzed again five minutes later with,  
'MUSM! Snores.'

Sam put the phone away and turned back to the store cupboard he was searching through for herbs. Bobby came in with two decanters of different oils "What's funny?" he had heard Sam laughing.  
"Dean just sent me a text saying Matt drives like a grandma." Bobby smiled.  
"Maybe he wants to keep Dean in the car with him longer." Sam frowned up at Bobby.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Matt seems to have a thing for Dean. He was asking all sorts of questions before you both came down this morning."

Sam stood quickly "You think he's got it in for Dean? Should we warn him?"  
" The questions were about the both of you in around about way , so I don't think he has it in for Dean, just a crush or somethin."  
"A crush, Bobby! Why didn't you say? We've just sent them away together! I thought he was acting weird yesterday, but I thought had it together today. God! Dean's gonna freak."

Sam was getting exasperated. "Calm down Sam. I was just jokin. I warned him off Dean so its all right, he won't try anything."  
"You're sure you warned him?"  
"Oh yeah. I warned him good."  
"Ok, sorry. I should have known you would look after Dean."  
"And you Sam, don't forget that." Bobby laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"Ok, well we still need all these." Sam held up the list.  
"Well let's go get some sleep. Then get up early, and visit my herb suppliers."

Sam got hardly any sleep, missing Dean, and not being able to sleep without his presence. Even when he cuddled up to Dean's pillow he only got a couple of hours of broken sleep. He finally text Dean at two am, knowing they would be driving through, and chancing he wouldn't wake Dean up. 'How's the drive going?'  
'I miss u 2. We are flying along now, although this piece of shit will probably be dead by the time we get back.'  
'AY driving?'  
'Wringing its neck more than driving'.  
'How did u get M 2 let u drive?'  
'We swapped when he pulled over 4 fuel, he was tired, wanted 2 stop 4 the night- BOO HOO.' Sam laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Dean could always make him laugh. 'IM LMAO-Hey are u driving and texting?'  
'Skills Sammy'.  
' B careful. want u back in 1 piece.'  
'Now that I have broken his stereo that might b possible.' Sam laughed again as he text back.  
'Not 80's fan?'  
'Opera!' Sam was trying to imagine Dean putting up with opera for any amount of time and just couldn't do it.  
'Poor Baby. SYS. MWAH.'  
'W?'  
'Kiss for you'.  
'BAY - Get some sleep Sammy. SDMB.' Sam grinned,laying down to try, and get some sleep.

Sam got a call from Dean at seven am, just as he finished dressing. "Hey Sammy. How did you sleep?"  
"Like crap. Didn't have my teddy."  
"Your teddy misses you to." Dean paused for a second,then continued with emotion dripping heavily from his words. "I can't believe how much I'm missing you Sammy." Dean sighed loudly. "It hurts hey?" Sam felt it to.  
"Yeah it does. Its like someone has ripped my fuckin heart out." Sam's heart clenched as Dean said words he thought he would never hear him say.

Dean sighed again. "I know Dean. I feel the same. We will be back together soon." Sam rubbed at his watery eyes.  
"Yeah." Dean sighed again. "Anyway. We made it to Sweetwater, just grabbing coffee before we go see Mia."  
"Make sure you eat. How are you getting on with Matt?"  
"No idea, he is still snoring like a chainsaw. How are you getting on with the list?"  
"We're heading out this morning to get the herbs then we will sort out the ritual."  
"Good work. We will leave as soon as we get the bowl."  
"Ok. Look after yourself De."  
"Sure thing Sammy, I will see you soon."  
"Call me later?"  
"You know it."  
"Miss you babe."  
"Miss you to baby."

Sam and Bobby found the herbs hard to track down, having to go to most of Bobby's contacts in the area and stopping at lunchtime to eat, frustrated at how things were going. Dean on the other hand, got the bowl from Mia. She was very happy to see Dean, enjoying a short time reminiscing about the past, and catching up with goings on.

Mia made Dean promise to look after the bowl himself and let no one else touch it. She looked suspiciously at Matt as she made the demand. Dean promised he would and thanked her very much and with well wishes for Mia's mother,they started back the way they had come. This time heading towards Illinois, planning on meeting Sam and Bobby on the road, or in Illinois itself. Dean jumped behind the wheel, so they would get there with Sam and Bobby. Matt didn't complain, but gave Dean the creeps, by staring at him again.

* * *

Bobby and Sam finally got what they needed just after lunch. They got back to the junk yard and got everything together they would need. Bobby mixed the herbs and oils and put them in a container so they would be ready for the bowl, while Sam looked though the Mayan books, and found the breaking spell Mia had suggested.

They didn't have time to do the translation before they left, so Sam gave Bobby the keys,and Sam did the translating on the way. Sam got a call from Dean as they left the yard,letting them know they were in Wyoming, and doing well as far as time went.

Sam worked hurriedly on the translating having it almost done ,when Dean text him 'WRU.'  
'About 2 turn off 29. U?'  
'5 miles in front of u but we just stopped 4 gas and now grandmas driving.'  
'U let him drive?'  
'He had a spare set of keys and threatened to drive off without me.'  
'Y did he want 2 drive so bad?'  
'He said my driving was scaring him but I think it was keeping him awake.'  
'Get some rest u need it'.  
'Did u get everything?'  
'Yep. SYS?'  
'U will rear end us soon the way we are travelling'.

A half hour later Sam saw Matt's car up ahead and let Dean know 'Hey D! we r right behind u.' Bobby and Sam closed the distance until they were a few car lengths behind them. Dean's head came around the seat and he looked behind him and waved to them.  
'ICU.' Sam gave Dean a big goofy grin and waved back, then got a text from Dean.  
'Y is Bobby driving?'

Sam held up the note pad he was translating on and Dean nodded to show he understood. 'Ok this time. U ok ? U look tired.'  
'U to- B glad when this is over and we are back together.'  
'Want me 2 get M 2 pull over and we can ride together?'  
'G9-Nothing would make me happier. HOAS.'

Dean watched as Sam conferred with Bobby over something on the dashboard, fuel he guessed. 'We need 2 stop in a few miles 4 fuel, we can change then.'  
'Excellent.'  
'Cant wait'.  
'M2 little brother.' Dean smiled back at Sam and waved again, before turning back to the front to let Matt know they would be stopping again soon.

Sam was still smiling at the back of Dean's head after he turned back around, when it happened. An SUV came out of a side road to their right and smashed into Matt's car, pushing the car across the road, narrowly missing on coming traffic. It was forced off the SUV, as the tyres dug into the dirt on the side of the road, and flipped over before it came to rest on it's roof.

Time slowed down for Sam, as Bobby slammed on the brakes, and turned the wheel so they were skidding into the shoulder of the road. He heard Bobby swear like he was in another dimension, as his hand flew to the door, and forced the door open so hard it screeched as the hinges strained. Sam was out the door and running across the road, not looking at the traffic, his heart pumping hard in his ears.

* * *

Dean felt the impact of the cars bumper smash the pillar behind him and the metal around him move away, then back as the car was pushed across the road in a screech of tires, smashing of metal, and plastic.

Then the feeling of pain and the movement changed as the car flipped once and came to a halt on its roof. Dean felt dizzy, disorientated, and in pain as he hung there in the car. His head felt like his head was stuffed with something and his vision swam. He looked around him slowly, feeling blood running down his face, as struggled to stay conscious. His hand went to the crushed door looking for a way out to Sam, but before he could find the handle in the debris, he blacked out.

TBC

* * *

Yeah! We made it. Plenty more to come.-Gett


	51. Chapter 51 Panic

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 51 Panic

Sam screamed for Dean as he ran to the car,going straight for the passenger side to get to his brother. But what he found, made his legs give out ,and he was on his knees screaming Dean's name, tears running unchecked down his face. The side of the car was a squashed mess of metal and plastic, the colours from both cars melded together on this flashed past him and lay down on his stomach, calling through what was left of the window. After a moment, his arm went in, and Sam registered Dean's name being called. When Bobby withdrew his arm from the small gap, it came away bloody, and Sam stared in horror, crying harder.

Bobby got up, grabbed Sam, and hauled him to his feet. He pulled him behind him around the car to the undamaged driver's door. Sam helped Bobby yank the door open and pull Matt out ,who seemed to be unhurt just a blood nose and shaken. Sam pushed past Bobby into the overturned vehicle, crawling across the bent roof littered with debris, trying to find Dean in the twisted passenger side. Sam had to push the driver side air bag aside as it seemed to be everywhere.

Sam had to squeeze himself in, as some of the roof had caved in, and Dean was blocked mostly from view, but Sam could see Dean's arm with the tattoo on it, and put his hand in to grab it. He squeezed the tattoo, even though it was covered, and moved his hand down his arm to his wrist, feeling for a found Dean's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief, before calling his name, and trying to find Dean's head amongst the wreckage. Sam pushed his arm through the debris, feeling around trying to find out how badly Dean was injured, not caring that glass and metal were poking at his knees and balancing hand.

Glass and debris fell over his hands as he felt around and he could vaguely hear the tinkling of glass and the ticking of the cooling engine as he searched the wreckage. Sam's hand finally found his brothers face and he smoothed his hand over it ,distressed to feel one side of his face very wet with blood. Sam called Dean's name, keeping his hand on his face, and was rewarded with lashes fluttering open and Dean moving his face slightly before he started calling Sam's name in a slurred voice.

Sam moved his hand back to Dean's hand and squeezed it until Dean's calling slowed down ,then he moved his hand up to the tattoo, to let Dean know who it was. "Sammy help." Dean called, pain and distress in his voice. Sam felt his arm squeezed where his tattoo was and knew Dean was promising to stay with him.  
"Dean, helps coming, ok? Calm down and keep still, ok? We will get you out." Sam could hear the paramedics sirens approaching and kept talking to Dean, trying to soothe him as he kept calling for Sam, his voice stressed and upset.

Sam felt something cold and metallic hit his hand "Take it Sammy, look after it." Dean slurred out. Sam pulled out what Dean was passing to him, the bowl of Enita. Sam turned and passed it to Bobby who was leaning in to find out what shape Dean was in.  
"Put this in the Impala". Bobby nodded and made off with the bowl. Sam leaned back in and took Dean's hand, calling his name but he got no response, so he tried a hand squeeze, and Dean squeezed back weakly.

The sirens were deafening before snapping off mid whine as the EMT pulled up and the medics set to work. Sam refused to be moved, until they pulled him back to cut the vehicle away from his brother. Even then they had a job of it,Sam pulled against Bobby,wanting to be with Dean. He could see his brother was in a bad state even from where he was, there were three paramedics working urgently over him calling out numbers, making Sam even more frantic.

While he struggled, he vaguely noticed Matt being checked over by a medic,and the driver of the car that had hit Matt's being taken away in another EMT. They finally allowed Sam closer, when they had Dean strapped to a back board, and placed on a stretcher getting him ready for transport. Sam could see numerous cut and scratches all over him and he had to swallow around a lump in his throat, when he saw small plastic shards sticking out of Dean's right arm,and face as he rushed to Deans side.

He grasped Dean's left hand and arm, as he looked down to his face, and was surprised to see two green eyes staring back into his. Ok, one eye was partly obscured by a large bandage that was wrapped around most of his head, but they were open, and searching his. Sam squeezed Dean's hand "Hang on Dean .Ok? You gotta hang on." Dean's pale face frowned at Sam's words as if he didn't understand, then he was being loaded into the EMT,and Sam jumped in with him not letting his hand go.

Once the ambulance was on its way, Sam and Dean were left alone while one of the paramedics drove, and the other used the radio to call Dean's condition in, so the hospital would know what to expect. Sam bent his face over Dean's ear "Hang on Dean where nearly there, just hang on babe." Sam's face came back to Dean's and Dean used his waning strength and his one free arm to run his fingers over Sam's face, then pull him down, so their lips touched lightly.

Sam pushed his lips harder against Dean's and when he pulled back, Dean's lips were moving but he couldn't hear, so he lowered his ear to Dean's lips "Love you Sammy." Dean voice was very slurred and barely a whisper and once it was out, his hand went slack in Sam's,and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his eyes fluttered shut. Then Sam was being shoved aside as the medic was back working on him, over the sound of shrieking alarms.

Sam stumbled into the hospital, after the paramedics, and was expecting to be told to wait in the waiting room. But this hospital was a little different, and asked Sam to follow them into the ER. Dean was rushed into an operating room and Sam was taken over to a small room adjoining it, where a nurse gave him the relevant paperwork, and actually helped him fill it in. Sam was asked his relationship to Dean and if he could donate some blood as Dean would need a transfusion. Sam gave some blood and the nurse gave him tea and biscuits while he waited, feeling numb, for an update on Dean's condition.

An hour and a half later, a young looking doctor in scrubs entered the room "Sam Hammett?"  
"Yes sir".  
"Hi Sam. I'm Brett Reznor,Dean's doctor." They shook hands.  
"How is he Doctor?"  
"Brett please, and your brother is in recovery at the moment, he will be moved to ICU as soon as we deem him to be stable enough."

Sam nodded, knowing the next few days would be very hard. "Dean's injuries from the accident are mainly head injuries' although he does have bruising and cuts on his right side and his shoulder was out of joint but he has a cerebral contusion, bad whiplash and subarachnoid hemorrhage, which is bleeding on the brain. He did have a seizure on the table and we lost him for a minute or so but he is fighting very well for someone with these types of injuries. He is having a little trouble breathing and is on a ventilator, probably until he regains consciousness, and regains his strength. These types of accidents leave people very weak and he has had a transfusion because of the cuts on his upper back and the right side of his head. The intracranial pressure is very high and is what we are most concerned about."

Sam felt battered by the list of Dean's injuries and he was tearing up before the doctor finished. "Sam, we will look after Dean with the best possible care." Brett patted Sam's shoulder gently "We have a fantastic group of staff in ICU he will be well looked after." Brett did his best to assure Sam. "I will have a staff member take you in to see Dean once we have him settled ok?" Sam nodded and Brett patted Sam's shoulder again.

Sam was taken to a very private waiting room close to ICU while he waited to be allowed to see Dean. Sam didn't need the time alone, it gave him time to brood on why it was always Dean that ended up in these situations. Even when they were on the way to a hunt he had been injured. Why was life so unfair?

It wasn't that long ago they had almost lost Dean in another car accident that ended up costing them their father through his sacrifice for his son. What more did they have to give? Sam felt the desperation sink in and he slid out of his chair and sat on the floor with his arms around his knees. Something he hadn't done since he was a kid waiting for Dean to come home from a hunt with their dad.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52 Wait

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 52 Wait 

After half an hour, Bobby showed up with Matt in tow, and pulled Sam roughly to his feet, hugging him hard. That's when the water works started, Sam couldn't help himself as he sobbed into Bobby shoulder, the older hunter patting Sam on the back, encouraging him to let it all out. Sam settled down to hitches and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before Bobby did the same.

Matt turned out to be ok, he had a small plaster over his nose and some bruising. He was concerned about Dean, and very apologetic to Sam. "There was nothing you could have done. Dean will be ok, he always is." Sam spoke with more confidence than he felt. "Anyway, you guys should go do the job. I would come but I should be …" Bobby held up a hand.  
"I know Sam you need to be with Dean. Well I'm not going anywhere either."  
"Bobby, Dean would want the job done; he gave me that bowl when he was trapped in the car, so go do has to be done tonight and Dean wouldn't want someone else to die because of him. I will keep you updated. The doctor said he will be out of it for the next few hours at least." Bobby looked conflicted about leaving Sam. "Please go Bobby, you know that's what Dean would tell you if he was awake."  
"Ok but keep in contact." Bobby hugged Sam hard before he left.

Sam was taken in, fifteen minutes later to see Dean, and found him surrounded by machines and tubes as expected, but he still hated seeing them on his brother. Sam saw the bag of blood hanging there, his blood, with all sorts of stickers all over it, the tube running into Dean's arm. Sam came to Dean's side, gripping his brother's left hand and was surprised to feel a weak squeeze. "Hey keep fighting big brother. You can do it." Sam's tears splashed on Dean's hand.

Dean was pale and unresponsive, bandages covering most of his head and a lot of smaller dressings all over his body. There was a fair amount of cuts and grazes that weren't covered up as well, reminding Sam to much of Dean's last car accident. Sam pulled a chair over and sat holding Dean's hand, waiting for him to wake up.

Sam called Bobby a couple of hours later and updated him of Dean's condition, then went back to his side. Dean remained the same until morning, when Sam finally got a weak squeeze back on his hand "Hey babe, that's it you can do it, wake up for Sammy. I'm here for you Dean." Sam squeezed again and then squeezed Dean's tattoo, Dean gripped his hand for a second, then his hand went limp in Sam's again.

Bobby came in after lunch, taking in Sam's position next to his brother, through the glass. The kid was on a knifes edge, Bobby could tell just by looking at him, he had been here to many times to count. He had dropped Matt off at an uncles on the way back, so he was free to be with the boys, and give them any support he could. Instead of going in, Bobby headed to the nurses station to talk to Dean's doctor about getting some help for his younger brother, even if it was just somewhere to sleep.

The nurses bought a softer reclining chair for Sam and Bobby took the hard plastic. Sam was in too much shock to ask questions about why and just sat tiredly, once Bobby had finished pushing him back in the chair. "Get some rest kid; I will keep an eye on your brother." Sam nodded wearily and tugged the chair closer to the bed so that he could hold Dean's hand as he slept.

Sam dozed uncomfortably next to his brother for the next six hours with no change from Dean. Bobby eventually woke Sam with sandwiches and coffee. Sam hardly kept his eyes off Dean as he ate and Bobby saw the frown that had been present since the previous evening. "He'll be ok Sam. We all know by know what a fighter he is."  
"I know Bobby, I'm just tired of it always being Dean in this situation all the time. He wasn't even at the hunt this time, just hit by a friggin drunk driver."

Sam had been told that morning that the driver of the SUV had died and the alcohol in his blood was a staggering 0.21. The police were surprised he could even keep a vehicle on the road in that condition. "Does he have a 'hit me' on his forehead or something? It's just not fair." Sam wiped his tears away angrily.  
"I know son, I know."Bobby came over and pulled Sam to his feet and hugged him tight. Sam took him a few minutes to calm down and when he pulled back, Bobby had tears in his eyes as well. Sam felt bad that he had fallen apart twice in front of Bobby now.

But if he couldn't do it in front of Bobby who then? He didn't have the barriers to put up that his brother had. He hoped he would never find out what Dean's reaction to him being hurt badly would be, now that they were that much closer.

Sam dozed for another couple of hours, before feeling pressure on his hand, and when he sat up sleepily, he noticed Dean's eyes were open. He stood over Dean and looked into his rapidly blinking eyes, squeezing Dean's hand. "Dean, thank God." Sam bent down and kissed Deans cheek, being careful around the tubes, wires and bandages. Dean stared back at him with a slight frown on his face, but squeezed Sam's hand back as hard as he could.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, looming over Dean, and brushed his fingers over his cheek softly "Hey babe, I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you ok?" Dean squeezed Sam's hand, his eyes already back to blinking tiredly he let go of Sam's hand, and let his hand drop down Sam's arm to his forearm where he squeezed gently. It looked like the tattoos were fast developing into a method of communication between them and Sam squeezed Dean's back, before his eyes slid shut, and he fell back to unconsciousness.

Dean woke slowly a few hours later, to another blinding headache, and a feeling like he had cotton stuffed where his brain was meant to be. He felt the smooth plastic of the tubes in his mouth helping him breathe, the sharp pain of needles in his arm, and a weight on his left hand. Dean squeezed his left hand and felt a hard resistance amongst the soft skin. Sam's ring. Dean concentrated on his hand,searching out the ring,and rolling it between his fingers to help him ignore the pain.

Sam's fingers began to move after a while and he was looking down into Dean's pain filled face, concern there at once, that his brother was in pain. Sam leaned to the side for a moment, then looked down at Dean again, his mouth was opening and closing but Dean couldn't hear anything. It was then that he noticed he couldn't hear anything at all. No normal hospital noises, no beeping machines, he couldn't even hear the ventilator working as it fed him air. Dean had a moment of panic and squeezed Sam's hand with everything he had and tried to struggle against the machines, but all he managed was a pain filled shuffle, his body was barley responsive.

Sam noticed the panic on his face and was saying something else he couldn't hear, so he concentrated on his lips as he tried to rein in his alarm. Watching Sam's lips calmed him somewhat, then he felt the coldness of medication course through his veins and his pain subsided, but he became weighed down with exhaustion once again, and his eyes fluttered shut.

Bobby came into the room a few minutes after Dean had fallen back into drug induced sleep, with a bag of clothes and personal items for Sam and told him to go use the bathroom, while he had the chance. Sam showered, shaved and changed his clothes in the bathroom attached to the room, then returned to Dean's side, giving Bobby the bag back and thanking him once again. Bobby stood and turned Sam around and marched him to the door. "Go for a walk to the cafeteria Sam, get some food, take a walk, clear your head."  
"But Bobby…"  
"No buts, doc said Dean will be out for at least four hours on that injection, so I don't want to see you back here for one hour. You will need your head together for when he wakes properly." Sam hesitated then walked through the doorway.  
"Thanks Bobby". Sam checked his watch as he walked towards the cafeteria, there was no way he would last an hour.

Dean woke slowly with his head aching to a slightly lesser extent than it had been and opened his eyes, blinking up at the sight of Sam with his elbows on the bed. Dean's hand was wrapped in both Sam's, with Dean's fingers against the skin of Sam's cheek. Dean moved his fingers softly against the smooth skin of Sam's face and barley registered Sam must have shaved at some point while he was sleeping. Dean pushed his pain aside and tried to smile at Sam with his eyes and his mouth around the tube, to show Sam he was happy he was looking after himself.

He felt Sam's mouth move next to his hand and looked up into his face to see Sam smiling at him, as he squeezed Dean's hand between both his. Sam's lips moved but Dean couldn't make out what he was saying, his lips were behind their locked hands. Bobby appeared behind Sam and his mouth was moving as well, but Dean heard nothing, and a confused look passed across his face.

Dean closed his eyes slowly, aware that Bobby was still talking and strained his ears as hard as he could, but there was nothing. Just an emptiness he had never experienced before and a pressure that felt like when he was under water and a feeling of his balance being off,making him feel slightly ill. Dean opened his eyes again to find two pairs of concerned eyes staring back at him and he tried to smile again to show them he was ok, but they looked even more concerned, and Dean realized he had tears in his eyes.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53 Deaf

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 53 Deaf

Sam kept a watchful eye on his brother as he had looked confused and scared last time he was awake. Sam was so used to Dean normal calmness, even when he woke from an accident, that it had scared him to see it there. Bobby had finally gone for a shower and a few hours sleep at a nearby motel, but he had looked as confused as Sam felt when he left. Sam stroked his brother's arm, but Dean was restless twitching and moaning around the tubes in his sleep.

Eventually, Sam dozed off sitting up in the chair and woke a couple of hours later with Dean's movements waking him. Dean was pulling at the tubes with both hands and choking in great gulps, tears flowing down his face as he hurt himself ,while trying to pull the tubes out. Sam pressed the call button and grabbed Dean's hands away from the tubes but Dean continued to choke and cough.

A nurse came in and assessed the situation, pressing the button again, and helping Sam with Dean, telling him to calm down and relax. She rubbed Dean's throat in an effort to calm him down. Another nurse came in looked at Dean's thrashing before leaving the room in a hurry. Dean was becoming calmer but his face was red with effort and sobs racked his body as he tried to regain control. Dr Reznor came into the room and gave Dean an injection and he struggled weakly for a few moments before his eyes closed and his body went limp.

Sam was shaken after the ordeal but knew what Dean had been trying to do and why. He had been in this situation before. Brett and the nurses secured all of Deans tubes, drips and monitors before Brett spoke to Sam. "Sorry about that Sam, it appears Dean is trying to breathe on his own and it can be a bit frightening for him with all the drugs and his injuries ."  
"What happens from here? Are you going to get the ventilator off him?"  
"We will, but we will do it in stages as there is still some pressure on Dean's brain, because the swelling isn't down as much as we would like. We will put him on a breathing assistance program where the ventilator only breathes for Dean when he struggles. It's perfectly safe and he will feel like he has some control when he is awake and will feel less panicked. I will also put Dean on some medication to help him relax but it wont be strong, just enough to stop him getting upset again, help keep him calm. But he is doing extremely well for someone who has gone through what he has."  
"Thanks Brett."

True to Brett's words, Dean was a lot calmer when he woke a few hours later, he lay passive and didn't struggle against the ventilator almost surprised when he tried to talk that there were tubes in his mouth. Even though he was on more drugs, Dean looked more alert, and sought Sam's hand out as soon as he woke, then pulled Sam down to the bed and rubbed his face with his hand.

Sam returned the gesture rubbing Dean's cheek softly with his fingers, seeing Dean's eyes with less pain, and more of a clarity about them as well as the look of love Sam liked to see there. Sam murmured softly to Dean as he stroked his cheek and Dean squeezed Sam's hand and kept the pressure up as Sam murmured to him. Dean stayed awake for some time seeming to drink Sam in with his eyes, keeping the worry away for now. Eventually he fell back to sleep and Sam sighed as he rubbed his arm and sat back down, relieved that Dean looked like he was getting better.

Dean continued to get better over the next forty eight hours, waking for longer periods ,until he was awake for over an hour at a time. But he still needed the medication to keep him relaxed enough to accept being on the ventilator. When he had finally settled for a nap after a particularly restless time, Deans doctor approached Sam. "Sam we're finally happy enough with Dean's condition to take the ventilator off and put him on a nasal cannula."  
"Great. Dean will love that."  
"Yes. I get the feeling he will but the removal process will be painful for him, so when he wakes next we will give him something to numb the throat and we can remove it."  
"Thanks for everything you've done for Dean.I really appreciate it."  
"No problem. I'll be back to do the removal when he wakes."

When Dean next woke, Sam pressed the call button, and a nurse came in and put a patch on Dean's throat. Ten minutes later Brett came in and removed it. He explained to Dean what was about to happen, although Dean had been prepared by Sam; Brett's explanation was a lot more detailed. Sam noticed Dean was concentrating hard on Brett's face with a slight frown as he explained. The nurses undid the bandages holding on the tubes and prepared the cannula.

Brett turned to Sam "You might want to wait outside while we do this; it looks pretty painful and doesn't sound good."  
"No its ok Dean would want me here."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure." Sam took Deans hand and looked into his eyes. "Ok, Dean I'm gonna be right here ok? Just squeeze my hand to help with the pain, alright?" Dean frowned but nodded slightly to show he understood.  
"You guys have been through this kind of thing before?"  
"You could say that."  
"Ok let's do this. Dean we need you to take a deep breath in then release it slowly. Don't worry if you start to cough or feel like vomiting that's ok. When you are breathing out, I'm going to ease the tube out. All set?" Dean nodded again and squeezed Sam's hand. "Ok Big breath in …then out". Brett pulled the tube out in one smooth motion, while Dean coughed and gagged, going red in the face.

Sam almost wished he had gone outside, because of the noises Dean made. Between Brett and the nurses, they had Dean's cannula on and working in a few seconds. One of the nurses leaned him forward slightly and rubbed his back to calm him, as he got used to the new set up. Brett was quick to give Dean some ice chips, then sprayed some numbing spray down his throat to help with the soreness.

Sam was bouncing from foot to foot waiting for the nurses to finish up with Dean, but they were changing Dean's bandages to a smaller ones, and removing all his drips bar one and taking out the monitors he no longer needed. Sam was almost climbing the walls with impatience before the door finally closed behind them and they were left alone.

Sam came straight to Dean's side and bent and kissed him softly on the lips, his hand going around the back of his neck. God he missed this. Dean responded by opening his lips slightly and making the kiss slightly deeper. It felt to Sam that Dean missed this to. They broke apart and Sam sat on the bed, feeding Dean ice chips. He chatted away, not caring that Dean didn't answer him, just giving the occasional nod. Sam knew his throat had to hurt like a bitch.

Over the next twenty four hours, Dean improved steadily until Brett announced he would be moved to a regular room for a few days, before he could leave. Sam expected Dean to be pleased, but he was unmoved, and didn't comment. He was very quiet when he was wheeled downstairs. Dean had only been in his new room two hours, when food arrived for him, and Sam expected Dean to a) complain about hospital food, because it was fairly mushy being his first food since the accident, and b) ask Sam to sneak some decent food in.

But Dean did neither, just stirred it around on the plate to give it the appearance that he had made an effort, and folded his arms across his chest. "Are you ok Dean?" Dean didn't answer just sat moodily staring at his hands. Sam looked over at Bobby who looked equally as mystified.

Later that day, Sam passed Dean the remote for the TV, hoping it would cheer him up but Dean threw the remote on the bed without using it, making Sam very concerned. "Dean are you ok?" But when Sam looked over, Dean had his eyes closed, looking like he was asleep. Sam waited until Dean's breathing evened out in sleep then walked over to Bobby. "Got any ideas?" He kept his voice low.  
"If I didn't know any better,I would say your brother is depressed. But this is Dean we're talking about."  
"Maybe this last accident was the last straw for him."  
"He has had a rough couple of years, to put it mildly."

Sam used the attached bathroom to shower and clean up that afternoon and when he came out, Dean was sitting up with his arms folded, looking at his hands. Sam realized he had seen this contemplative face a lot in the last couple of days and decided he needed to get to the bottom of it. He put his things away and sat on the bed facing Dean and tilted his head up with his fingers. "Hey Dean what's going on? I need you to talk to me big brother. We can handle what ever is bothering you together." Dean frowned at Sam watching his lips "Please Dean talk to me."

Sam's expression was one of worry, so Dean pulled Sam's face forward so Sam's ear was over his mouth. "Love you Sammy" Dean whispered. Sam pulled back.  
"Then what's going on with you." Dean pulled Sam back again.  
"I can't hear." he said into Sam's ear slightly louder. Ok a lot louder going by Sam's flinch. Sam stared at him.  
"What do you mean you can't hear?" Dean looked like he was about to do something he really didn't want to do, then put his hands over his ears.  
"I can't hear, Sammy".

TBC


	54. Chapter 54 Release

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 54 Release

Sam was dumbfounded, Dean was deaf? This was the last thing he expected. He stared at Dean for a minute, then opened his mouth to talk but stopped himself and held a hand up to Dean. "Wait one minute." Sam exaggerated his mouth movements as he spoke and Dean nodded, he understood. Sam left the room and returned a minute or so later with a pad and a pen.

He sat next to the bed and wrote on the pad 'How long?' Dean wrote back.  
'Since I woke up." Sam read the note looking upset.  
'Sorry Dean I should have picked it up, I thought you were depressed or something.'  
'Not your fault Sammy. I should have said something,but I'm a little freaked I guess. I thought it was going to go away because my ears feel weird.' Sam pulled Dean into a rough hug before grabbing the pad back up.  
'I'm going to get the doctor so he can check you out and we can find out what's going on. Ok?' Dean nodded and Sam left the room to have a nurse fetch the doctor.

Brett checked Dean over then sat and explained to them both. "Dean's loss of hearing is temporary caused by the pressure on his brain after the accident. There is still some pressure there and as is subsides, the hearing should come back but it may take as long as a few months or as little as a few hours , there really is no predicting with this kind of thing."  
"You said should be".  
"There have been cases where the hearing is never returned or partially returned, but there is nothing wrong with Dean's eardrums, so I would say there would be a good chance of it returning. But you will suffer with balance problems that may make you feel nauseous, so don't worry if your appetite is off, as it has been, it will return when your ears clear up. As long as you have some food each day it will be ok."  
"What can I do to help him?"  
" I will organize someone from the deafness association to come up and give you some tips on how to communicate but you're best bet at the moment is the note pad you are using."  
"Ok, thanks Brett."

Sam was conflicted on how to handle Dean, he had never known anyone that was deaf before, and he found himself either talking without realizing or treating Dean like a two year old. Bobby took the news better than Sam expected, saying Dean would get his hearing back, and for them to relax and try not to worry too much. Dean himself was quiet and almost brooding looking but his health got better and he was ready to leave in a couple of asked them to come to his place to give Dean time to recover and Sam accepted for both of them, knowing they would need time to at least get used to the situation. All of Dean's stitches were taken out, having been in for the required time.

The day before they left a woman from the deafness association came and talked to them, talking to Dean so he could read her lips and using some hand signals, some of which he was surprised he understood. She gave Dean and Sam each a book of sign language to help them communicate and gave Sam some things to think about while communicating with Dean such as, getting Dean's attention before using sign language or speaking to him and to speak expressively and use face, hand and body movements.

They left the hospital the next day, thanking Brett and all the staff who helped Dean, and headed for Bobby's. Sam drove, occasionally holding up a piece of paper with the question 'Are you ok? Do you want anything?' to which Dean stuck his thumb up indicating he was good. Sam found himself close to tears several times during the trip when he almost asked Dean what he wanted on the radio, but he blinked them away knowing Dean wouldn't want to see him feeling sorry for him.

Dean felt nauseous the whole way even though he had been careful not to eat anything before they left so he wouldn't throw up. The sunglasses helped with his eyes but not his headache. When they arrived at Bobby's, he was waiting for them and Sam took the bags into their room and Dean went for a lay down, the trip had made him very tired. Sam hovered, offering Dean food and drink but Dean indicated he just wanted to lay down, so Sam left him to it and went downstairs and ate with Bobby. Sam checked on Dean a few times, but he didn't get up for the rest of the day, and Sam went to sleep in the single bed that night, so he didn't disturb him.

The next morning Sam was up and eating breakfast before Dean rose. Dean went downstairs after having a slow careful shower, shave and change, pushing the constant dizziness to the back of his mind. He walked outside and sat on the front pouch, ignoring Sam's calls to him that he couldn't hear, and enjoyed the sun on his arms and face. Sam came out with coffee and Dean took it with a thumbs up. When Sam offered him food, Dean shook his head, not feeling like food this morning, the vertigo and queasiness out in full force. He patted the seat next to him for Sam to sit, which he did.

Dean put an arm around his shoulder and dragged Sam's chest to his and put his face in Sam's warm hair. Sam was a bit stiff next to him and Dean noticed "Just relax Sammy; I'm not made of glass." By the way Sam flinched, Dean knew he had spoken a touch loud. After a while, the heat of the sun, and the warmth from Sam's body made him sleepy and he closed his eyes almost nodding off. Sam noticed and slipped from his embrace, and pulled Dean to his feet.

Sam pulled Dean inside and made to led him upstairs, but Dean balked, having only been up for a little while and having spent the last few days in bed he was quite sick off it. Dean went and sat on the couch instead and Sam pointed to him and the stairs. Dean got the message, but shook his head. Sam threw his hands up and stomped over to the kitchen and came back with a note pad. 'You need rest, go back to bed'.  
'What are you going to do?'  
'I'm going into town to get food and supplies.'  
'I'll go to bed if you come to.' Sam nodded and they walked upstairs and lay down.

Dean had the pad and wrote 'You better get some note pads when you go to town.' Sam nodded and Dean dropped the pad and pulled Sam into his arms. Sam was still a little stiff but at least he was laying with him,which is what he needed right then. Dean rubbed Sam's back trying to get him to relax more and found himself nodding off again, even though Sam was restless in his arms.

Sam stood up slowly, letting Dean's head fall back on the pillow softly, and stood watching his brother sleep. He looked so calm and at peace and poles apart from how_ he _was feeling at the moment. This whole business of Dean being deaf was freaking him out more than he liked to was supposed to be the one who could handle the emotional problems, yet here he was wallowing in pity for Dean, while Dean seemed to be taking this whole thing far better than he was. The last thing he wanted Dean to do was hurry his convalescence and get back to hunting while he was deaf. If they had ever need recovery time, this was it.

Sam knew if he was in Dean's situation he would be sad and upset ,but that was him, Dean should be angry and pissed off, but he seemed to have accepted it and was moving on. Sam was even conflicted on how to handle Dean, torn between babying him and giving him room. He was as volatile as his emotions were at the needed to talk to Dean but writing on paper was hard, as it reminded him that Dean wasn't using his voice, and that's something that Sam missed a lot. Sam gathered his things and headed to town, determined to get as many of Dean's favorite things as he could.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55 Frustration

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 55 Frustration 

Dean woke an hour later to an empty room. The silence seemed to press on his brain and make it hard to think sometimes. He still had headaches since the accident but he found them easy to put aside and ignore and get on with things as was his nature. The pressing silence was something which was a lot harder to work around, he knew he should be angry and upset but he really didn't care as long as Sam was by his side. But there lay another problem, Sam.

Sam seemed to be having trouble since he found out Dean couldn't hear and was crossing between being an overprotective nurse to outright ignoring him. Dean knew Sam was confused, he would be in his shoes, but he honestly felt their relationship was so strong that they could get past this together. Dean decided to give Sam some time. After all he had a few days in hospital where he got to think about the situation before Sam even knew. As big brother it was his job to keep them both calm and try to understand and cope with the situation. As Sam's partner he decided his responsibility went double. So he needed to squash his anger and panic down and be there for Sam. Maybe his hearing would come back before it became too much of a problem. He hoped so.

Dean walked downstairs in search of Bobby, knowing Sam would have headed to town. But Bobby wasn't inside and Dean eventually found him outside with his head under the hood of his car. "Hey Bobby." Dean didn't want to startle Bobby. "You want a hand?"  
"You sure you're allowed?" Dean read Bobby's lips easily as he was talking slowly for him and facing him.  
"Yeah Sam's gone out, and I'm bored." To Dean's amazement Bobby didn't flinch, maybe he was getting control of the volume knob.  
"The nurse has left so the patient can act up". Bobby smiled.

Dean smiled back getting what Bobby was talking about. Bobby handed Dean the carburetor he held in his hand, Dean walked over to the work bench, and started pulling it apart. Bobby put his head back under the bonnet and Dean glanced over smiling. Trust Bobby, he always knew the best way to handle things; he was giving Dean something to do to occupy him and make him feel normal, just what he needed.

It didn't take long for Dean to fix the carburetor and put it back on the engine, getting the car running well again, even with his balance problems leaning over the engine. Bobby thanked Dean with a gentle clap on the shoulder and moved to his truck,which also had the hood up. Dean came over to and Bobby indicated what he thought was wrong with it. Dean picked up a wrench and went to work, making Bobby smile at how natural Dean was with mechanical stuff.

After a half hour, Bobby tapped Dean's arm and handed him a bottle of water and a sandwich on a plate. "Eat it all or Nurse Ratchet will have my hide." Dean laughed spraying water everywhere as he choked on it. Bobby patted him on the back.  
"Thanks Bobby."  
"That's ok kid".  
"Is this too loud?" Bobby shook his head. "What about this?" Bobby nodded. Dean went lower. "What about this?" Bobby pulled his ear forward in an 'I can't hear you gesture'. Dean put more pressure on his voice box, he could feel his voice if he concentrated. "What about this?" Bobby gave Dean two thumbs up. "Thanks Bobby. Sam flinches when I talk." Bobby nodded knowingly.  
"Just give him some time." Dean understood and nodded back.

When Sam returned late that afternoon, he unloaded the bags from the trunk of the Impala and took them inside in a few trips. He had gone overboard, buying a lot of unnecessary things but they might be there for some time while Dean recovered. Sam put the food away in the cupboards and fridge and the laundry supplies in the laundry. He decided a load of laundry would be a good thing to do now, so he took a bag of notepads and pens upstairs to give to Dean and grab the laundry while he was there. When he got to the room he was surprised to find it empty and tried the bathroom to find that empty to. He gathered laundry from both their bags and walked back downstairs to the laundry and put on a load. Sam went out on the back porch,but Dean wasn't there so he wandered down to the junkyards garage, assuming Dean would be hanging out with Bobby.

Dean finished fixing Bobby's truck, enjoying getting his hands dirty, and some sweat dripping down his nose but his headache was getting louder and his stomach was starting to cramp up. As natural and easy as this type of work was for him, he knew when to stop. He was just wiping over where he had been working, to finish up, when his arm was dragged out of the engine bay. He was spun around, bumping his head on the hood, his stomach lurching as his balance shifted. Then Sam was in his face and by the look of it mighty pissed, going by his mouth going up and down, like a fish out of water.

Dean couldn't get a word of what he was saying, his mouth was moving to quick and he tried to speak, but Sam talked over the top of him. Sam pulled him back toward the house by hisarm. He tried to look for Bobby for help, but it looked like Bobby was in the bad books too, standing there with his cap pushed back on his head, his hands on his hips as he watched them move off.

Sam slowed down as he approached the house and led Dean through the house to the sitting room, where he pushed Dean down on the sofa, and stared down angrily at him. Dean grabbed his head to still the room as it was still spinning. Sam grabbed up a note pad and scribbled furiously on it and thrust it at Dean. 'The doctor said for you to take it easy for a few days.'  
"I _was_ taking it easy. Just helping Bobby a bit, I hardly did anything."  
'You shouldn't do too much, you could put yourself back in hospital.' Dean spoke to Sam rather than write on the pad and Sam flinched every time.  
"It's cool Sam. We even stopped for lunch."  
'How long were you out there?'  
"Since just before lunch. I swear Sammy, I didn't do much."  
'You swear D?'  
"Yeah I was just bored without you."

Sam's face finally softened and he sat down next to Dean. 'Please be careful, I don't want you back in hospital.' Dean pulled Sam into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips, Sam was stiff at first but once Dean licked across his bottom lip, he melted into Dean's arms, and kissed him back passionately like they hadn't kissed properly for a long time. Dean noticed Sam didn't feel him all over like he normally did, but kept his arms locked around him in a protective embrace, and while the kiss had been great, Dean felt they still had a ways to go before Sam would accept their current situation.

Sam got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen and bought Dean back a bag of peanut M&Ms and the local paper, then told Dean to relax while he cooked dinner. Dean noticed Sam went outside and guessed he was going out to talk to Bobby. Dean threw the candy and paper on the side table ,grabbed up the remote and flicked on the TV, settling on watching _'The Simpson's_' and turning on the closed captions. Something he knew how to use from watching TV when Sam slept, trying not to disturb him.

Dean turned the volume off, went down to the bathroom,and washed up. While he was standing at the sink a dose of vertigo hit him hard and he hung on to the sink for a moment but the spinning got worse instead of better and that days lunch was suddenly at his throat screaming to get out and he lurched to the toilet and threw up. The pressure behind his ears and around his sinuses made the room pitch further and he was suddenly on his knees as his headache throbbed.

When he had finally finished throwing up, his balance slowly came good and he washed his mouth out. He went slowly back to watch TV, sitting quietly and as still as possible ,only looking up when he saw Bobby and Sam come in the front door. His head still ached but at the level he was now used to. After a few minutes, Sam came in to check on him and Dean didn't notice he was there, until he crossed the room and picked up the paper from where Dean had left it.

Sam picked up the bag of candy and shook it at Dean with his brows lifted. "Not hungry." Dean hoped his voice was at a reasonable level but Sam flinched slightly before saying clearly and exaggerated.  
"You will eat dinner." Dean nodded softly,even though it was the last thing he felt like at the moment. Sam turned to go, but stopped and looked back at Dean when he noticed the TV was on. He looked back at the TV noticing the closed captions and walked back to the kitchen with his shoulders slumped.

Sam called Dean to dinner by waving to him from next to the TV and making an eating gesture and pointing to the kitchen. Dean moved to the kitchen rather listlessly, being careful of his balance and knowing he wouldn't eat much, but would try for Sam. His appetite just hadn't been the same since he woke up from his accident and the vomiting earlier hadn't helped.

They sat and ate, Sam and Bobby both stealing glances at Dean as he ate slowly, feeling like he was under a microscope. Bobby and Sam were finished before Dean was halfway through his and feeling like he had a bowling ball in his stomach. His pushed his plate forward and said in what he hoped was a grateful voice ."Thanks guys, that was nice." Sam flinched slightly, but Bobby smiled, confusing Dean so he raised a hand to Bobby and Bobby gave him the thumbs up, his volume was ok, it was Sam who had the problem with it. Maybe his voice sounded kind of weird? That had to be it.

Dean saw a flash of a hand in front of his face and looked up to see Sam indicating he wanted Dean to eat more of his dinner. Dean indicated to Sam that if he ate any more he would throw up and Sam took the plates and started to clear the table, with a disgruntled look on his face. Dean got up and started to help but Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the couch again and sat him down. Dean huffed, folding his arms in annoyance that Sam wouldn't even let him help with the dishes. It was going to be a long recovery.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56 Sign

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 56 Sign

When the dishes were done, Sam came and sat with Dean reading the paper,while Dean watched TV. Sam kept looking up at the TV and then at Dean, trying to get a feel for what Dean was experiencing, but it was difficult because there were background noises that Dean couldn't hear that he could. Dean leaned up against Sam as he watched TV and Sam noticed him leaning heavier, until he was out like a light. Sam moved Dean over so he rested against the couch and went and ran a bath for Dean, putting in some bath salts to make him feel good. He got Dean some fresh underwear and a fresh towel from the washing he did that afternoon and hauled Dean to his feet,after waking him softly with a kiss.

Dean wanted to cuddle rather than have the bath,but Sam got him in,and kept checking on him every now and again. The warm water was making him relax enough for his headache to back off slightly. When Dean was tired of the bath, he got out and as he did his balance unhinged again and his stomach rolled. He just made it to the toilet before he threw up. As he was washing his mouth out, Sam appeared behind him with a concerned expression as he helped him dress, then left him while he brushed his teeth. He walked as steady as he could to the living room and joined Sam on the couch, where he was watching TV. Dean cuddled up and was sleepy and yawning tiredly in just a few minutes and Sam pulled him to his feet again, looking as tired as Dean looked and led him upstairs,helping him into bed. Sam held out some pain killers and a glass of water, knowing Dean had a headache by the pinched look on his face. Dean took the tablets and snuggled down under the covers,after Sam indicated he was going in for a shower.

When Sam came out of the shower, Dean was sleeping deeply, tired from his day and the under the influence of headache tablets, so Sam again climbed in the other bed with a heavy heart. He wasn't sleeping well without Dean but Dean needed sleep more than he did. He wondered how often Dean was throwing up, he knew the doctor said to expect it but Dean looked thinner when he was helping him dress. He had hoped it would improve once he left the hospital. Unfortunately Dean was the kind of guy that burned a lot off every day, whether he was working or not, and he could ill afford the weight loss.

Dean woke the next morning alone and glanced over at the other bed to see it made, but it showed signs of being used, and Dean didn't like that Sam wasn't sleeping with him. He was sleeping but it wasn't restful, he was waking feeling more tired than when he went to bed and he knew why. Sam. Sam didn't sleep well without him either, he knew that, so how was Sam getting by?

He rose and dressed deciding against breakfast. He went through his things and pulled out his new gun and sat on the bed, broke it apart and cleaned it. Sam came in when he was halfway through with coffee and toast. He put them on the floor next to him and left the room. Dean slumped his shoulders and shook his head, he did not like where this was going at all. He finished the gun and put it away, drank the coffee and took the plate and cup downstairs slowly, his balance wavering and walked to the kitchen expecting to find Sam. But the kitchen was empty, leaving Dean free to throw his uneaten toast in the trash, and wash his cup and plate and put them away.

Dean wandered out the back door to find Sam with his head in the trunk of the Impala,pulling the weapons cache apart, and putting them on a blanket on the ground. Dean called out so he didn't scare Sam. "Hey Sammy, need a hand?" Sam turned and meet Dean's eyes.  
"You should be resting Dean."  
"I'm ok." Dean shrugged and moved over to the blanket and sat down and pulled a sawn-off onto his lap. Sam turned and saw Dean breaking the weapon down, he supposed he should let Dean do it to keep him occupied, but not for long. He was concerned the way Deans cheekbones stuck out this morning, he seemed to be wasting away in front of him.

Once Dean saw Sam wasn't going to stop him, he took weapons apart and cleaned them one after the other after the other, his hands doing what they had been trained to do for so many years. They acted of their own free will, moving fast, without Dean even having to think or hear. This was something he could do without the use of his ears, his hands and brain trained as one.

He was cleaning and reassembling quicker than Sam could pull them out of the Impala and in short order he had them all done. He felt Sam's hand on his shoulder and looked up as Sam pulled him to his feet. He used the forward momentum to hug Sam but Sam was stiff again, as if the kiss from yesterday had never taken place. Dean reached up and put his fingers lightly under Sam's eyes, the deep blackness there concerning Dean. Sam grasped Dean's elbow and took him inside, pushing him onto the couch and dropped the remote next to him and walked back outside.

Dean rose as soon as Sam shut the door behind him and washed up, then headed upstairs to their room. Once there, Dean removed his boots, and grabbed the sign language book from out of his bag. He sat on the bed and flicked through the first few pages, surprised at how similar it was to the military sign language they used from time to time. Dean thought he might be able to pick this up quickly with a bit of study. Dean wanted the first signals he learned to be 'I love you Sammy' but found himself looking for 'I'm deaf not stupid.'

Sam came up to check on Dean after putting the Impala back together and couldn't believe his eyes, when he opened the door to find Dean reading a book. He couldn't see the title but could see it was open against his legs, which were bent up on the bed almost to his chest, with his back against the wall and he had a look of intense concentration on his face. Sam didn't disturb him, just let him be and went on to organize his files on his laptop. He he'd been neglecting it lately and he really needed to give it a good clean up, as long as he didn't fall asleep doing it.

A couple of hours later Sam went up to get Dean for lunch, but he had fallen asleep over the book he had been reading, so he went down and ate by himself as Bobby was out doing something for the junk yard. Sam assumed Dean would come down and get something to eat when he woke so he went back to work on his computer. Sam was soon lost in his work and as with most things computer orientated, time flew by and as he was finishing,he looked up to find the sky starting to darken outside.

He shut the computer down and went to the kitchen wearily to start dinner, but was interrupted by a call from Bobby saying he was called away on a job, and wouldn't be in until late. Sam finished dinner and went up to get Dean to find him still hunched over the book he was reading. Sam tapped him on the shoulder,almost getting his hand broken by Dean grabbing his wrist fast in defence. Dean jumped up and hugged Sam saying sorry over and over and Sam hugged Dean back to let him know no harm done. Sam led Dean downstairs and they ate together, Dean still very slowly and didn't even get quarter the way through it this time, before his stomach started rolling and pitching.

Sam made motions that he wanted him to eat more but Dean pointed to his belly rubbing it in an 'I'm full' gesture. Sam grabbed the pad and wrote.  
'You missed lunch Dean. You are not eating enough.'  
"I don't have much of an appetite these days. It will come back." Sam looked conflicted and then let it go and got up to clear the plates and clean up. Dean couldn't be dissuaded for helping this time, even when Sam tried to pull him away he spun back, biting down on the vertigo he felt. Sam gave up, to tired to try to hard, and did as much as he could so Dean did less.

When they had almost finished, Sam got a call from Bobby saying there was a change of plan and asked Sam to pick him up in the Impala, as he was going to borrow his truck to a friend to get home to his pregnant wife and needed a lift. Sam asked Bobby to wait and wrote down for Dean if he would be ok while he went and picked up Bobby. Dean nodded yes, with a thumbs up,and Sam left after giving him a hug and a short kiss.

Dean was ok for the first hour after Sam left, sitting on the bed reading and practicing the sign language, but his headache deepened as he studied until he could no longer look at the pages. He got up slowly and put the book away, then went to the bathroom where the room spun and he was down on his knees in front of the toilet again.

He didn't bring much up but felt tight pressure in his ears and stumbled to the first aid kit for headache tablets, swallowing them dry and pushing his clothes off and onto the floor before falling into bed, holding his head as the pressure seemed to build and build. Dean had an idea he may well be screaming if he could hear, before the pain settled down as quickly as it had come. Dean was panting as he gritted his teeth as the pain finally dispersed making him feel weak and exhausted. It took another few minutes before he fell to sleep, his face buried in Sam's pillow.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57 Pride

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 57 Pride

When Sam got back with Bobby a couple of hours later, he knew something was up straight away. Sam said goodnight to Bobby and climbed the stairs, listening carefully for signs of disturbance or Dean moving around. He pushed opened the door, slowly taking in the room in one, and relaxing his guard slowly. Dean was in bed and the lamp was on but was on the floor almost under the bigger of the two beds.

Sam walked into the room carefully taking in the irregularities in the room, Dean's form on the bed, his face pushed into a pillow with his arms around it and his legs pulled up. A book was hanging out of Dean's bag and headache tablets next to it with the lid open. Sam put the lid on the tablets then moved to the bathroom where he saw water on the sink and the room smelled slightly of vomit. Dean had been sick again and had another headache. Sam sighed and changed his clothes and climbed into the other bed and flicked off the lamp.

Dean woke the next day quite late with the sun on his face from the window through the curtains, letting him know just how late it was. Sam was nowhere to be seen so he sat up gingerly and picked up his sign language book, hoping his headache stayed at his current level so he could pick up some more of the signals. He read most of the morning, his headache gradually getting worse so he wandered down slowly for some water and toast at lunchtime, finding no one around. Dean wondered out onto the back porch and could see Sam and Bobby in the distance moving boxes into his garage. Dean decided he didn't feel like even bothering to offer a helping hand, knowing it would probably be told to go sit down like a good little boy so he headed back inside, before they could see him and went back up to the bedroom.

Dean pulled out his DVD player and got a movie running, lying back on the bed feeling his stomach gurgle and groan from the small amount of food he had put down. Half an hour later Deans eyes were beginning to suffer from reading the small text on the screen and he was suddenly blinking with tiredness as he shut the player down and shoved it away, before leaning back onto his pillow for a short nap.

When he woke later, the player had been put away properly, indicating Sam had been in to check up on him. Dean got up to use the bathroom, feeling dizzy and a slow build of pressure starting again but he made it down stairs without incident. Dean ate dinner at the kitchen table with Bobby and Sam, but when he got up during their nights TV viewing to use the toilet, it decided a revisit was in order and Dean vomited most of it back up. Sam helped him clean up and kept his arm around him as he helped him off to bed,making sure Dean had his medication, before letting him drift headache wasn't as bad as the night before but it was fairly close.

The next morning Sam woke Dean up as softly and slowly as he could sitting on the bed and stroking his face, which hadn't moved from the pillow all night. Dean' legs were still pulled up in an unnatural position for his brother who either slept sprawled out or entwined with him. Dean woke and looked around tiredly, before rubbed at his ear then his forehead.

Sam reached for the pad 'Still have your headache?' Dean looked at it bleary eyed before taking the pen up and writing slowly.  
'No just pressure as usual. Why did you sleep over there?' Dean pointed to the other bed.  
'You looked hammered.'  
"So do you. You haven't slept with me since we came back, why?" Dean spoke slowly and used hand signals.  
'You need your rest.'  
"So do you. Are you sure that's it?"  
'Yes'.  
"Tonight then no excuses." Sam faltered and Dean took the pen back to make sure Sam knew he was serious.'I mean it Sammy, I sleep like shit without you and so do you. I'm sick of being alone.'  
"Ok". Sam spoke this time rather than use the pad which made him slightly happier. Dean smoothed a hand over Sam's face and he couldn't help but smile back.

Sam grabbed the pad and wrote again 'I got you up because you have a doctor's appointment today. It's your follow up after the accident.' Dean nodded even though it was the last thing he felt like after the headache the previous night. It had left him feeling weak and tired, but he got up slowly and moved in for a shower.

Dean had coffee only for breakfast, assuring Sam it was for the best and after an hour on the road, Sam knew Dean had been right as he saw him swallow a few times holding his nausea at bay. The trip back to the hospital was worse than when he left the hospital a few days ago, probably because he was still drugged to the gills then. The movement of the car caused continual vertigo and nausea and all in all it wasn't Dean's idea of a pleasant ride, but there was no way he was throwing up in his baby. Dean guessed the movement without sound wasn't helping his stomach any either.

They finally arrived at the hospital a few minutes early for the appointment and Dean went straight for the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He returned to Sam's side in the waiting room feeling slightly better. Sam noticed Dean sat with his head up, which he didn't normally do in a waiting rooms, but Sam knew he was looking for the doctor to call him because he wouldn't hear his name being called.

When Dr Reznor called for Dean, Sam started to stand but Dean put a hand on his arm and held him down then proceeded to point to Sam, hold his hand up then pointed at the chair. Sam got it at once 'you stay here' then he pointed to himself then the doctor, then gave Sam the ok signal. 'I'll be ok'. Dean gave Sam another set of signals he didn't get, so Dean squeezed his left forearm quickly then, held his knuckles up for Sam's expectantly. Sam knocked his knuckles against Dean's; it was something they did as kids when Dean left for a hunt without him.

Dean stood and followed Brett into a consulting room and Sam was left to look at magazines for almost a half hour before Brett called for Sam to come in. Brett was laughing when he came out and Sam was not surprised to find Dean had made someone laugh even when he couldn't hear the laughter. Dean was sitting on the exam bed with a small smile on his face.

Sam shook hands with Brett. "Well, Sam good to see you again. Dean wanted me to explain what we discussed this morning so you know what's going on with him and if you have any questions." Sam saw Dean was following the conversation with his eyes. "We have run some tests and Dean still has slight pressure that could be causing his headaches and loss of hearing. We expect the pressure to reduce over the next few days, but the hearing we have to wait and see. Overall Dean's doing well and its ok for him to be doing a little bit more, but he should watch the vertigo and nausea. Any questions?"  
"What about the vomiting? He's not eating much and bringing up most of it."  
"Yes, well he has lost about 15 pounds since the accident which is something we need to keep an eye on, but I have prescribed some anti nausea medication, because I don't think he should be losing any more weight."

It sounded like Brett had covered all the bases.  
"How much activity should he be doing?"  
"Nothing strenuous as yet but gentle activities should be ok; he will get tried pretty quickly. Dean should know what feels too much." Sam nodded. "Have you picked up the sign language like Dean has?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Its impressive how much he has picked up in such a short time. Makes me wish I knew a bit more." Sam smiled feeling a warm glow of pride.

Dean took one of his anti nausea tablets before they left and started to feel better about halfway through the trip. When they go back to Bobby's he was ready for some late lunch and Sam even let him help make it. Dean was tired after the drive and the previous night and sat and watched TV while Bobby and Sam looked through some new books Bobby had bought in. Dean got up and helped with dinner and put almost half of his down before being to full and helped tidy up tiredly,his dizziness returning now as he grew tired, and the tablet he took earlier wore off.

Dean headed up to bed shortly after, telling Sam to take his time but he barley stepped in the room, when he was struck by another headache and lurched to the bathroom to throw up. Sam was soon kneeling behind him, rubbing his back and Dean was sure murmuring to him, even though he couldn't hear. He washed his mouth out and Sam handed him more headache tables as well as an anti nausea pill and helped him to the bed. Sam passed Dean his pillow and rubbed his back as he grimaced through the pain and was happier when his brow finally smoothed out and he drifted off to sleep. Despite his promise,Sam undressed and took the other bed again,wanting Dean to have a peaceful sleep.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58 Together

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 58 Together 

Dean woke up the next morning feeling better until he noticed Sam had slept in the other bed again. Well this had to end and now. Dean got up and dressed and went down to the kitchen with a book he had dragged out from the bottom of Sam's bag and sat at the table across from him. Sam looked up and eyed him critically, then went to get up, and get Dean some breakfast. Dean stopped him with a hand and pointed to himself, made a gesture near his ear and another Sam didn't get.

Dean put the book in front of Sam and put two fingers of his right hand onto his left palm and pointed to the book. Sam grabbed the pad and gave it to Dean, but Dean shook his head and refused to write. "I need you to learn this, so I can talk to you." The book was the sign language book they had both been given. Sam looked tired and weary but nodded to Dean and took the book and moved to the living room. Dean got up and made himself coffee then went for a stroll outside for some fresh air.

When Dean returned at lunch time, Sam was hunched over the book, his head on his hand, his eyes dropping, almost asleep. Dean made lunch for them and Bobby and took Sam's to him in the living room and took Bobby's outside for him. After lunch, Dean grabbed the Impalas keys, and drove it down Bobby's lot to his garage. He used the high pressure washer to wash the engine bay of the car then the outside. By the time he drove the car back to the house, the afternoon was getting late and he parked under a tree. He got his wax out and gave the car a good coat, working from the rear forward, just talking his time keeping things light, using his arms as much as possible to not upset his stomach and head.

Dean was standing by the driver's door wiping the last of the wax off, when Sam appeared at his side and turned him around, yelling something fast in his face he couldn't make out. He started to drag Dean toward the house but Dean had enough and reversed the hold and stopped Sam in his tracks. "Just stop Sam." Dean yelled. Sam turned and looked into his face, seeing how upset Dean was. Dean grabbed Sam's elbow and opened the driver's door of the car and pushed Sam in then over, as he climbed behind the wheel. Dean started the car and drove off out of Bobby's and down toward the river on the outskirts of town. Sam tried to protest but Dean froze him with a look and kept driving, until he pulled into a secluded spot near the water,under a willow tree that gave them a curtain of sorts to hide behind. It was a very private spot with the first touch of evening coming in.

Dean pulled Sam out of the car and with an exclaim from Sam, up onto the hood of the Impala, something Dean never did or allowed. Dean jumped up behind him and leaned back on the glass and pulled a note pad out of his pocket. "What's going on Sam?" Sam gave Dean the 'what?' gesture with two hands. It seemed he had learned from the book at last. "You've got huge bags under your eyes. I know you're not sleeping just from that. You're acting all weird, not sleeping with me and not wanting to be with me. I'm the same person Sam."

Sam looked at the pad with a frown then sighed and wrote 'I'm not taking this whole thing very well I know. I saw that car hit you and it freaked me out. I'm just tired of you always getting hurt and now you're deaf. It sucks, it's just all so unfair.'  
"'This should be bringing us closer together, not pulling us apart." Sam's eyes went wide and he scribbled.  
'Never that Dean. I just need time.'  
"Well, I need you". Sam bent his head ashamed at the way he had handled everything and grabbed the pad back up.  
'I'm sorry. I guess I thought you should be angry and upset for what happened to you and when you weren't, I started doing it for you.'

Dean sighed then spoke slowly."I am angry and upset Sammy, but I don't care as long I'm with you. Yes it's true, I would normally be kicking the crap out of something a year ago, but Ive changed Sammy. Ive changed because of you. You have made me a better person. You make me squash down how pissed off I am that this shit always seems to happen to me and just think myself lucky I'm with you." Sam had tears in his eyes as he gave the 'I'm sorry' sign to his brother."The things I'll do for you Sammy are insurmountable. I wore shorts to Disneyland for fuck sake! Just because you said you liked them when we did that swim test." Dean shuddered at the memory and Sam's tears flowed as he laughed at Dean's joke.  
"I love you so much D, and I miss you so much, I'm so sorry." Sam hugged Dean tight and started to sob. Dean felt Sam's sobs and let him cry himself out ,knowing Sam was blaming himself for the way things were between them.

When Sam was calmer, Dean wrote on the pad, then handed it back. 'Sammy you can't take the blame for this on yourself, just because I can't hear you. What do you normally do when you have a problem with me? We talk it through and sort it out. And if you have any sort of problem we always talk it through. You haven't been able to talk it through so you have worried it to death. You shouldn't take that all on yourself you need to write it down so we can talk about it. I hate seeing you worry so much. You're taking all the responsibility on yourself, its not right.I bet you haven't even talked to Bobby.' Sam had to nod then shake his head at what Dean had written. He had wanted to talk to Dean several times but didn't know how to put it down in words.

Sam hugged Dean to show he was right. Sam took up the paper. 'I know I should have tried to talk to you. I'm just so 're just taking it so well, I didn't know what to do. I guess I felt I had to do the worrying for both of us.'  
"I_ am_ worried Sam. I'm just trying to deal with things as they come up. You know I may get my hearing back any second?''  
"But what if you don't?''  
"Then we deal with it together, that's all that matters to me.'  
"I feel like an idiot. We have wasted all this time."  
"Yes you could use some sleep little brother." Dean grinned that Sam was talking more now than using the pad.  
"I could use something else a whole lot more."

Sam took the pad off Dean and dropped it onto the roof of the car, then pulled Dean down flat on the hood and climbed on top of him and kissed down into his mouth hard. Dean responded kissing up into Sam's mouth, grasping the sides of his face, his whole body responding at having missed this with his brother for almost two weeks. Sam plunged his tongue in deep, revelling in the wet, luscious heat of Dean's mouth. God he missed this. Sam realized he must have been out of his mind to willingly give Dean up for so long. When Dean's tongue slid across his, he groaned as his heart speed up in his chest, and his stomach dipped feeling Dean's hands all over his back. Sam ground his hips into Deans, both of them feeling their erections through the fabric. Sam pulled back from Dean unsure, but Dean pulled his shirt and T shirt off in one, then pulled Sam's off and let the garments fall on the metal of the hood.

Sam took a breath in at Dean's body lying before him, the weight he had lost making muscles and bones more prominent, but the exercise he had done waxing the car, had brought his muscles out to be admired and that's just what Sam did. "Come here Sammy." Dean pulled Sam back to him by the neck and they were again kissing slowly and deeply. Sam gave Dean's neck a thorough licking and sucking, before moving down his body to his stomach, where he laved the skin with his tongue, riding over the dips and hollows like he was trying to make Dean better with his tongue.

Dean moaned as Sam moved lower and just that small sound that escaped Dean's lips after not hearing it for so long, drove Sam to almost tearing open Dean's jeans, finding him naked and hard underneath. Sam opened Deans jeans wider and took his hard shaft into his mouth, enjoying the feel and taste of Dean again. Dean bought his hands down to Sam's head and caressed his face and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, as his orgasm pulsed hard in his groin, eager and ready quickly.

Sam slipped up and down Dean's shaft, turned on by Dean's soft groans as he got closer to the edge. Sam danced his fingers over Dean's stomach and down into his jeans, getting Dean twitching underneath him as he came closer, panting now and Sam worked faster. Dean stiffened under him and came with a grunt down Sam's throat. Sam sucked Dean hard through the aftershocks and climbed back up his body, kissing into his mouth. Sam's erection bumped against Dean's hip as they kissed and without breaking the kiss, Dean flipped them over, sliding for a moment on the waxed surface, before getting grip. Dean kissed down Sam's bare chest to his stomach, making Sam moan at the feeling,and Dean could feel the moaning as a vibration through Sam's body.

Dean mouthed at Sam's erection through his jeans, making Sam arch underneath him for more. Dean snaked an hand into Sam's jeans and pulled his boxers down and away, freeing his dick so it showed above the waistband of his jeans. Dean licked and sucked all he could get to above his jeans, making Sam moan and thrust up ,wanting Dean to open his pants and take him all. Dean teased him with flicks of his tongue until Sam was throbbing with want, his orgasm dangerously close. Sam moaned softly and gripped Dean's soft spikes with his hands, letting Dean know he wanted more.

Finally Sam felt his jeans unzip slowly as he kneaded his hands on Dean's head, pushing him toward his twitching dick. Dean looked up into Sam's eyes with a devilish grin, before taking Sam all the way to the base in one and applying just the right pressure to have Sam coming down his throat,after one thrust up."Oh fuck De." Sam yelled as all the tension from the last few days seemed to leave him and be replaced with pure pleasure. Dean drank Sam dry, then climbed up his body, laying back on top of him and kissing him long and deep.  
"Ive missed you baby."  
"Me to babe."

TBC


	59. Chapter 59 Safe

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 59 Safe

Dean pulled them back up the glass, where they did each others pants up and put their shirts back on. Dean pulled Sam into his arms, with his face in Sam's hair and Sam did something he had missed for sometime. He rubbed his face on Dean's chest, making him chuckle. "My cat is back". Dean laughed lightly and Sam smiled up at Dean showing he was right. "Fuck I've missed you Sammy." Sam smiled up at Dean and said very clearly.  
"I've missed you to."  
"Its not to weird is it? My voice?"  
"No its fine Dean. Just takes some getting used to."

Dean slid the pad down from the roof.'Why?'  
'This sounds weird, but there is something not the same about it. Its missing your usual animation and it's not as strong as it usually is. But don't worry its ok.'  
''So no more problems? We gonna talk things through?''  
"Yeah you know it Dean. How can I help?''  
"Learn sign language, at least a bit so I can talk to you. Its frustrating not knowing what you mean."  
''Ok. I'm sorry I haven't done it yet.I just feeling like we are giving up and assuming you are going to need to communicate that way forever if I do it. But I will. What do you want to do while we are here? The doc said not to do too much,but I can see you already doing too much,and you're wasting away. You need to eat.'  
"We can't hunt yet, but we could go out for lunch and stuff like normal people. It would stop us being so bored. And the new tablets should help me with food."  
'But you are gonna want to hunt soon?'  
"Eventually,yes."  
"Damn it Dean. Why can't we just take some time out and let you get better?"  
"We can if you feel so strongly about it." Dean realized they were swapping between sign, talking and writing whenever they felt like it.  
"We can?"

Dean nodded. "That's what I've wanted to do the whole time. You know it would be nice if we had our own place and didn't have to stay with Bobby all the time."  
'I know he's pretty much family but it would be nice to have him over sometime. And somewhere we could just hang out and be ourselves'.  
'Where?' Dean signed and wrote.  
"Where what?"  
'Where would your fantasy house be?' Sam thought for a while.  
'In the middle.'  
'What Kansas?'  
"That's the middle?"  
"Kansas is the geographic center." Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother.  
"Showing off your smarts there big brother."  
"Shut up, Einstein." Dean laughed.

Dean pulled Sam closer to him and pointed to the 'Where?' again on the pad. 'Near the middle, but out of Tornado Alley. Colorado maybe?'  
"So slightly west."  
'Yeah. I think so, I always liked Colorado. No bad experiences there- must be a miracle.' Sam wrote.  
'Well they do have a ski season and a hot season.'  
'Not to mention the Rockies.'  
"Yeah, always wanted to see them. Well see them properly rather than a blur in the window."  
"We should put it on our to do list."  
"We have one?"Dean questioned.  
"We should start one. What about you?"  
"Anywhere as long as it's with you."  
'Seriously?' Dean nodded and pulled Sam in for a hug.

They drove back to Bobby's to find him in the kitchen, just finishing dinner. Sam apologized for just taking off, but Bobby seemed to know they need the time to themselves. Sam let Dean help finish dinner, watching for signs of tiredness and feeling unwell. Dean took an anti nausea tablet before dinner and put just over quarter away before feeling full. Sam sat next to him with knees touching and teased him about not eating much in sign language. When they had cleared up, they headed for the couch, where they found a movie to watch and Sam made sure it had closed captions before settling in against Dean with a bowl of popcorn.

Dean enjoyed the movie, mainly because Sam put his arm around him and pulled him against his chest, even though Bobby was watching with them. Half way through the movie ,Dean's ears got sore and he felt pressure building up and a headache starting. He sighed and got up slowly from the couch indicating to Sam to stay and watch the movie. He was going to have a short lie down and see if it helped. Sam watched Dean all the way up the stairs but Dean told him not to worry he would be ok. Once in their room, Dean felt hot, so he stripped off and climbed into bed naked. The cool sheets and the horizontal position calmed his ears and headache and he was soon feeling much better.

When the credits rolled on the movie, Sam got up slowly and picked up the bowls and things and washed them and put them away. "Things all sorted out between the two of you?" Bobby said as he helped put the things away.  
"Yeah. I was being an ass about it,when I should have been supportive."  
"What Dean's going through is hard, no two ways, but you're going through it too Sam. You're his brother and his partner which means you get the good and the bad. And knowing what to do in a situation like this can make fools of us all. One thing I've learned about Dean over the years, is that he will always bounce back, so keep that in mind. You can't call yourself an ass for caring too much,after all who cares for the carer?" Sam nodded and took in all Bobby said. It was a long speech from him and it sounded well prepared. Sam always thought it was hard to put one past Bobby and it seemed he was proven right.  
"He's just as scared as you are son, he just locks it away so he doesn't make you worry. All you really have to do is, be there when he wants you,and get help when _you_ need it."  
"Thanks Bobby. I'm sure Dean will say the same thing."  
"Its ok Sam. We're family and I hate to see my family hurtin."

When Sam went to their room, Dean was lying awake on his back, with the blankets off the bed and the sheet pulled down to his waist. Sam walked up slowly and stared down at him and Deans eyes blinked brightly back up at him. Dean patted the sheets next to him as an invitation for his brother to join him and Sam slipped off his clothes and climbed in, realizing Dean was naked. Dean pulled Sam to him and Sam rubbed his face on Dean's chest and they both just held each other for some time enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

Sam leaned up and kissed Dean long and hard. They lay on their sides caressing each other as they kissed, taking it slow and easy. Sam ran his hands lightly over Deans skin, taking in the dips and curves over the hard muscles and even the slight amount of bone. Dean used his nails softly over Sam's well muscled torso, making Sam quiver at the touch and push harder into Dean's mouth. Sam's hands explored Dean thoroughly and took up both Dean's hands, twining their fingers as they kept their mouths together, like they could never part.

Sam pulled their hands behind his back,pushing himself forward so they were touching at the mouth, chest and groin. Sam pushed his hands forward behind Deans back and continued his search of Dean's body. Skin to skin, mouth to mouth, legs entwined, they delved deep into each other pumping their erections together in perfect timing, sliding and slipping along each other, the heads slipping sensually, giving pleasure to both men. Sam could feel his pleasure building and fought against stroking harder and faster and kept it light and slow.

The pleasure would come from love tonight not love from pleasure. With his eyes still closed,Sam dropped a hand and caressed Dean's hard hot erection, gasping slightly as it twitched within his soft palm. Sam gasped again as Dean took his erection up softly and used his ever so light fingers to caress through the light dusting of hair around his balls, before feathering up the shaft.

Dean was suddenly aware that his eyes were still shut, caught up in the moment of making love to his Sammy. With his eyes shut and being unable to hear, Dean was sure he should feel venerable and insecure, but instead he felt safe and loved. He reveled in the feeling as he combed his fingers through Sam's hair and down his neck, slowly rubbing his thumb across the head of Sam's dick, making his breath catch as he slowly worked him up.

Dean kept the contact with Sam's mouth, the kiss going beyond just a simple kiss with its length and depth. Sam's hand moved slightly quicker, but with infinite softness and care, showing Dean love as well as support, as he made him quiver as his orgasm began to pool in his groin. Sam's other hand caressed Dean's neck using, his fingers to trap the skin and roll it between his fingers sensually,drinking in the feel of softness mixed with heat and the hardness of the muscles under the surface.

Sam felt his orgasm climb to the edge ready for release as he smoothed Dean's shaft up and down, surprised at his own strength as he willed his pleasure down, his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he panted into Deans mouth, his tongue begging Dean for more. Dean's hand moved slightly faster and Sam's orgasm came slowly and went on and on,breaking all records for how long he spasmed in Dean''s hand, hardly aware his own hand was wringing Dean's out of its own accord.

As they panted through their aftershocks, they opened their eyes for the first time, still latched onto each others mouths not wanting to let go of the sweetness they had. When their lips finally parted it was with a pop that only Sam could hear and Dean looked deep into Sam's eyes and gave Sam the sign he had given him at the hospital. 'I love you.' Sam gave it back as he finally understood it ,then reached down and grabbed up his shirt and wiped them both clean.

Dean pulled Sam close again and Sam felt Deans long lashes flutter against his check. He loved that feeling, he felt so happy Dean had taken him aside and talked to him or they would be still wasting time apart. Sam finally understood. Dean needed Sam to be with him to able to heal, he couldn't do it on his own. All Sam need to do was be there for him. Nothing would ever part them again.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60 Minnesota

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 60 Minnesota

The next morning, Sam woke naked entwined in his brothers arms again, and felt like every thing was right in the world. He slipped out of Dean's arms and made for the shower, knowing his brother could use the rest, even though they had both just had the best sleep in a long time. The feeling he had this morning was close to euphoria. He knew he shouldn't feel like this with Dean still sick, but he felt like he/they were over a major hurdle. He was rinsing off, when a slight movement caught his eye and Dean moved in behind him in the shower,cuddling into Sam's back. Even with his loss of hearing Dean was able to sneak up on him. He was so used to moving with stealth,he didn't even know he was doing it anymore.

Sam smiled and turned his face for a morning kiss, which Dean returned softy and sleepily. It was obvious to Sam, Dean had come straight in, when he found Sam gone from bed when he woke up. This being a smaller shower than even a motel, Sam slid out and gave Dean room to get himself clean. Dean wasn't offended, just smiled tiredly knowing the story with this shower as Sam always complained about it. When Sam was almost dressed, his phone rang and when he picked it up Bobby's name was on the caller ID. Sam frowned not expecting Bobby to call them while they were at his house but it turned out Bobby wasn't at home.

Dean came out of the shower half dressed and Sam handed him a pad with a sentence already scrawled on it. 'Bobby's gone to Utah to pick up some books from a private sale he bought this morning- he is dropping the bowl back to Mia as well. Anything you feel like doing today?' Dean scratched his head and indicated he would think about it. Sam signed to Dean he was going down to cook breakfast and for Dean to join him when he was done. Dean signed back that he was impressed with Sam's signs and would meet him down there once he was dressed, then leaned forward and gave Sam a bigger more awake kiss. Sam left for the kitchen before it turned into something else, both of them hot for each other this morning. Dean seemed fairly happy this morning too, Sam thought to himself as he started pulling things out of the fridge to start the first meal of the day.

Sam was almost ready to serve up,when Dean appeared at the kitchen doorway. "I have thought of something to do today." Dean spoke as he used signs to make it easier for Sam to pick them up. Sam indicated for Dean to sit and then he leaned down and kissed into Dean's mouth, then getting carried away, sitting on his knee kissing his neck. Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder and pointed to the toaster, Sam jumped up with a laugh. Dean had smelled the waffles in the toaster start to burn.

Sam buttered the waffles then ran blueberry syrup over them and put them in front of Dean, who looked up with a raised eyebrow as he placed coffee next to the plate. "You'll like it I swear." Dean took a mouthful then nodded, they were ok. Sam smiled and sat next to Dean with his own plate. "What did you think of to do today?" Sam signed and spoke.  
"Road trip."  
"Where to?" Dean wrote one word on the pad and pushed it to Sam.  
'Minnesota'. Before Sam could look up and ask what was in Minnesota,Dean slipped a small silver key on the pad next to the word. Sam's eyes flashed to Dean's face and his mouth dropped open. It took Sam a moment to collect himself,then he flung himself onto Dean's lap.

When Sam's lips finally came off Deans, he looked concertedly into Dean's face "That's a couple of hours on the road Dean, you sure you're up for it?" Dean nodded.  
"Taken all my meds, so should be cool."  
"Ok. We should pack an overnight bag each just in case and I will ring and let Bobby know we might be away for the rest of the day or overnight." Dean nodded.  
"You should call Pastor Thomas and see if it's ok with him to." Pastor Thomas had taken over Jim's church when he had been killed by a Demon. The new minister was privy to the world of the supernatural and had been looking after the hunters lockers since Jim's death. Sam nodded as Dean ate his breakfast, before going upstairs and packing just a few things for the day and maybe one night. Sam came downstairs after he finished on the phone and while Dean was packing, Sam cleaned the kitchen. Sam had instructions from Bobby what to lock up and put away before they left and he got to it while Dean packed the car and gave her a once over, even though it was a short trip.

They were on the road shortly after and drove for an hour, before Sam pulled into a diner for an early lunch, as Dean was looking a little green even though he wasn't saying anything. "Is this ok?" Sam was aware it would be Dean's first time out in public since getting sick. Dean nodded and they moved inside, finding a free booth and Sam sitting with his knee leaning up against Dean's. A waitress came to take their order giving Dean a second look with a nice smile. Sam looked to Dean for what he wanted and he held up four fingers and made a 'coffee' sign with both hands.

Sam placed the order, looking down at the menu for number four, while the waitress looked at Dean with a light smile. "Your friend doesn't like to talk?"  
"He's deaf." Sam didn't want sympathy for Dean, he just wanted her to not make a fuss.  
"Oh poor thing." She patted Dean on the shoulder lightly and walked off to place the order. Dean gave Sam the sign for 'that went well' and Sam laughed, marveling that Dean could make a joke out of anything. The waitress was overly helpful to Dean,seeming very surprised when he spoke, causing him to give the 'deaf not stupid sign' to Sam and he laughed, almost choking on his coffee. When she asked what he said, Sam said innocently.  
"Just thanks very much." And she walked off with a smile on her face, Sam and Dean smiling at each other, Dean happy he had made Sam smile.

Back on the road, they made Blue Earth an hour later and found, as Sam had told Dean, that Pastor Tom was away for the day on a teenage church camp and had given instructions to the caretaker to let them in. She let them in to the locker area that was inside a steel cage down in pastor Tom's basement. Sam entered the caged area behind Dean, feeling slightly nervous without really knowing why.

Maybe part of his life that he had been forced to forget would be inside one of these lockers. Dean walked up to number 24 and used the key. To Sam's surprise there wasn't much in the locker, just two shelves one piled with photos and papers the other had trophies and awards and a few bits and pieces. On the inside of the lockers door,were two keys stuck with masking tape, one had Sam written on the tape the other had 66 written on the tape. Dean peeled the tape off the Sam key and handed it to his brother. Sam's eyebrows went up in question, it seemed he had a locker after all. Dean shrugged indicating that Pastor Jim must have done it for him. He looked at the lockers trying to figure out which would be his then twigged at the same time Dean pointed for him. Locker number 2. His birth-date.

Sam opened his locker slowly and was surprised to find it fuller than Dean's. He reached up and pulled a pile of papers from the top shelf and found awards and work he had done at school. It seemed Dean had collected anything he had earned an A on, some of it he remembered and some he didn't but most of the stuff he did remember, he remembered Dean helping him with. Even the tests he recalled Dean quizzing him the night before.

He laughed over a year six test that he got an A for. He remembered Dean waking him at one in the morning, after coming in from a hunt, quizzing him until they both fell asleep at the table and woke up there the next morning with stiff necks. He looked through the papers and found photos amongst them only a few but he put them to the side sure he would be taking them with him. They were mainly of him when he was younger but Dean was in some of them to. The second shelf held trophies and ribbons from sports days and events he could barley remember.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61 Peacemaker

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 61 Peacemaker 

Shoved right at the back of the locker, wrapped in cloth, was a shiny Colt Peacemaker and as soon as Sam saw it he remembered it. Their dad bought a locker of old guns from a hunter moving overseas, when he was twelve and the gun had been amongst them, but in pretty bad condition. Dean had seen Sam looking at it with interest and giving their dad hints he wanted the gun. In the end, Dean had fished it out and given it to Sam, telling him to put it in his bag and their dad would forget it.

Sure enough, John forgot the gun as he and Dean worked to salvage anything worth while,and pawn the rest. A few days later, Dean told Sam to pull the gun out and he took it apart and worked on the pieces one at a time, whenever their dad was away. He had it finished by Sam's thirteenth birthday and gave him a box of bullets for it,as part of his present that year.

Dean had taken Sam out for target practice with the gun and they had a fun time firing the loud weapon. When they finished with the bullets, Sam declared the weapon to good to use again, but he would keep it because he really liked it. Dean told Sam that they were valued as collectors items and that he should hang onto it. However, their dad had found it just before Sam's next birthday, and told Dean to pawn it off as he could use the money. Dean had left reluctantly, after arguing the point,and returned with just six hundred dollars.

John had yelled at Dean for not getting more and Dean had just shrugged at the time and said it was the best he could do. Now Sam knew why Dean hadn't got much for it, he hadn't sold it, he had probably played pool for the money instead. Now that he thought about it, Dean had winked at him before he went outside to start the ten mile run in the dark he had been forced to do as punishment. Sam thought at the time he was winking to tell him he didn't mind the punishment but Sam now knew better. He had winked at him to let him know he still had the weapon, or more than likely, he had sent it to Pastor Jim.

Sam realized that Dean hadn't told Sam he had kept the weapon in case their dad found out, probably planning to tell him at a later date but had forgotten. Sam was sure their dad would have gone nuclear if he had known Dean had deliberately lied to him and disobeyed.

Sam looked up to see Dean watching him, papers in hand. Sam walked over and hugged Dean hard. When he pulled back he said very deliberately and in sign language "Thank you." Holding up the gleaming weapon. The trip there had been worth this find alone. The gun was special to him, because Dean had gone to the effort of fixing it up for him,and he had been devastated when their dad had made Dean pawn it. Dean just nodded, understanding its worth to his younger sibling.

After Sam had sorted through his stuff and put them in some sort of order, he wandered back to Dean's open locker and looked at his trophies and awards, most of which he could not remember. The photos were very interesting,some of Dean when he was quite small always holding his baby brother. In one he looked very protective and Sam held on to that one, asking Dean if he could get a copy. Dean told him to just take it and began to put his things back in. When he was finished Sam pointed to the key still taped to the door." Just some stuff I had Jim hold onto untill I could find out more about them."  
Dean removed the key and opened door 66. Sam saw there were two large cloth bags stacked on top of each other taking up all of the space. They rattled and scraped of metal on metal, when Dean pulled the bags out.

Dean untied the rope on the top one and rummaged inside, until he pulled out a metal and glass plate that looked very sturdy, and had runes etched in the glass. Dean handed it to Sam and wrote on the note paper. 'Veneficus Scaphium' Sam wrote back.  
'Druids Bowl? I've never seen one before.' Sam knew his Latin.  
"Won't see many like this, it's rare. Dad thought they were using it for black magic, but they were using it for a Druid Imbolc ritual. Which, it turns out, is a ceremony for a bride and groom."  
"Who?"  
"A coven near New York."  
"So why do you have it ?"  
"Dads answer back then was to hock anything he didn't know about. We did need the money. But I didn't want it to end up back in circulation until I knew exactly what its real story was, particularly if it was evil. So I sent them up here to Jim until I could clear them. Just played pool or cards for the money. As far as I know dad never knew."  
"When did you start doing this?"

Sam couldn't believe that Dean had just taken things and stored them away without their father knowing. Maybe this was another of Dean's ways of rebelling against their life.  
"Around fifteen."  
"Any of it turn out to be dangerous?"  
"Yes but all of that's gone. This is the not bad stuff."  
"What are you going to do with this stuff?"  
"Sell it, I think. If you don't mind, it's all been cleared as safe, its all like the druids bowl. All for good, not evil. Can't even make this stuff evil as far as I can tell."  
"Why would I mind?"  
"It's your stuff to."  
"No Dean. I had nothing to do with it, although I am proud of you." Sam slung and arm around Dean's shoulders  
"Even so, we are together now, so what's mine is yours."  
"You do with it what you want Dean. I really don't mind. Why number 66?"

Dean smiled as he remembered. "When I first decided to have some things looked into, I called Pastor Jim for advice. He thought it was a good idea. His biggest worry was keeping it from dad. So we decided to have an alias on the return address,so Pastor Jim would know who it was sent from, but no one else would. When I called him to set it up, I was in a phone box in California. When he asked what name to expect, I looked out of the box the first thing I saw was the Route 66 road sign."  
"So my brother has an alias I never knew. Will Rogers.I could see you as a cowboy." Sam knew the nickname for the Highway system was the Will Rogers Highway.  
"One of my first actually. Would you believe the postal service never picked it up?"  
"I'm just surprised Dad never picked it up."  
"Me too."

Once they decided on what they wanted to keep with them, they closed the lockers back up. Dean had emptied number 66 and took the key to give back to the caretaker and Sam insisted his key be taped back inside Deans, as they had found it. Sam noticed that Dean had taken the cloth bags and wrapped them in a blanket and put them under the back seat, next to the machine gun he had there.

They headed back to Bobby's place and since Dean fared better this time,they stopped at a Walmart, on the way back to pick up a few DVD's. Dean was feeling nervous as they entered the store. It was his first trip outside, besides the diner and the hospital since he became deaf, and he had no idea how to handle the situation.

Sam guided them to the DVD section, keeping an eye on his big brother, knowing this may feel a little weird to him. Shopping without hearing all the normal noise that was around could be overwhelming? underwhelming? He didn't know. Dean seemed ok as they looked at the shelves of movies and Sam relaxed slightly as Dean encouraged him to pick some as well. As they were looking, a clerk came up and asked Dean if he needed help. Dean seemed ready for it and signed "no thanks, just having a look" and said it in a moderate, clear voice. The clerk smiled and moved away and Sam tapped Dean on the arm, giving him a smile and a well done in sign. Dean gave Sam a small smile and perused the shelves ,looking for something he wanted to watch.

Dean found it strange to see lots of people and things happening without hearing anything. He had to use his eyes to know what was going on around him. Sam was giving him some room and he was grateful to have him close just in case. He found a couple of movies he liked and Sam also picked two. They headed out of the section together, Dean in front of Sam. As they came to the main isle, Dean put his fingers on Sam's arm to gain his attention then signed to him and spoke "I need to go to the auto care section and get some polish for my other baby."

Sam nodded with a smile and they both looked around them for the direction to go in. As Sam looked he saw a woman looking over her shoulder back at the two of them with a 'these people are crazy type look on her face' Sam knew she would have been passing them as Dean signed to him, typical of her to run away from Dean, like deafness was catching. For some reason it made Sam feel pity for her and he smiled at Dean and pointed to the store directory.

After some looking around, they found the right area and Dean got the polish he wanted and bought a bottle of wash for her, as well. Sam wanted to buy an air freshener in the shape of a tree for the rear view mirror, but Dean was horrified he wanted to douche her up like that. He agreed to a small square packet of air freshener, that could be hidden under the front seat ,only because it would cover up the smell of Sam's farts. Sam had more people staring at him and his loud laughter than Dean, who was signing to Sam just _how_ bad his farts smelled.

They made their way to the check-outs and had to wait in a slow moving line to make their purchases. Dean stood behind Sam in the line which Sam soon regretted as there was a crying young child in front of him; at least Dean wouldn't have to hear that. Even the parents were looking in front, ignoring the kid as it looked over the mothers shoulder. After a few minutes, the crying slowed down then came to a stop. Sam could finally take his eyes off the ground, and stop shuffling. He hated when kids cried. Sam looked at the little boy to see him staring back at him. Sam was surprised that the kid was looking at him, but then he laughed and clapped his hands, then pointed to him. Ok not him, the kid was leaning a little to see _past_ him.

Sam turned to see what the boy was looking at and only saw Dean, standing innocently,looking around like there was nothing interesting to look at. Sam turned back, only to see the boy lean around him, and laugh again. Sam turned back and Dean was still standing looking around, a bored expression on his face. He turned back around and tried to ignore the kid, but it was squirming now, trying to get off the mothers shoulder. The line finally moved and the child's parents were at the checkout, but the boy was only interested in looking back towards Sam. He giggled and laughed and waved at Sam, to the point where Sam thought maybe he better wave back.

Then it was Sam and Dean's turn at the checkout and the boy waved goodbye. Sam turned in time to see Dean wave back then make a funny face, his smile getting wider when he realized Sam had caught him in the act. Sam loved the big smile on Dean's face, grinning back as the clerk rang up their items, and nudged Dean lightly in the side. Dean paid and they headed back to the car. "Were you teasing that little kid?"  
"Who me?"  
"You were caught red handed". Dean just shrugged and they got back to the car, putting their things in the trunk.

Dean got into the drivers side of the Impala, telling her all about the crappy things Sam was going to buy her. Sam laughed,Dean's good mood was contagious. "You're in a good mood."  
"Yeah I'm feeling ok Sammy." He had a headache but nothing he couldn't deal with. He was just happy to be out with Sam. They stopped for a pizza and took it back to Bobby's.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62 Affection

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 62 Affection

They relaxed on the couch with their pizza and a movie, then Sam pulled Dean's head down in his lap and stroked his head softly, knowing he had a slight headache from the trip. Dean stroked Sam's tattoo softly with his fingers as he relaxed under Sam ministrations, his head feeling better as Sam worked softly. Before Sam knew it Dean was breathing softly in sleep, even though his fingers still moved slowly over Sam's ink.

Sam watched the movie, his fingers moving through Dean's hair, gently enjoying the chance to take care of his brother. When the movie finished, Sam decided they needed an early night because of the trip and the fact that Dean was still recovering. He kissed Dean awake slowly and Dean put his arms around Sam and cuddled up to him, then kissed him softly and sensually. Sam pulled Dean slowly to his feet and they moved upstairs and stripped off to their underwear and climbed into bed.

Sam made sure Dean took his medication and pulled him to his chest and stroked his head trying to soothe his sore head. Dean rubbed lotion onto Sam's arm, despite his protests that he just get some sleep. Dean finally fell to sleep with his head on Sam's chest,their arms around each other.

The next morning, Dean woke with Sam in his arms, Sam's face on his chest and Dean's T shirt bunched tightly in his hands. Dean lowered his face to Sam's hair and just breathed him silence that pressed on him felt easier to bear with Sam in his arms. After a while,Sam woke slowly,and rubbed his face on Dean's chest. Sam leaned up and kissed into Dean's mouth and pulled off his T kissed back, one hand going to the back of Sam's neck rubbing it softly.

Sam broke the kiss and slowly kissed down Dean's body, spending time on his neck and nipples with Dean stroking through his hair with his fingers as he pushed the covers away and caressed the back of Sam's neck and upper back as he made his way further down. Sam found the line between Dean's six pack sticking out sharply this morning, indicating to Sam that Dean was still losing weight, something that he would have to remedy.

Sam licked and sucked at Dean's skin, loving the feel and taste as he worked his tongue with punishing speed, wanting all he could get of Dean this morning. Dean groaned, spurring Sam on and he could soon feel Dean's breath start to pant as his chin brushed against the hard bump in Dean's boxers, as he continued to lave at the hard muscles. Dean's hand moved to Sam's arm trying to pull him up and Sam turned upside down so Dean could have at his stomach, without taking his lips of Dean's.

Sam felt his shirt get pushed up and he took his lips off Dean long enough to throw it over his head, then he was back to work as he felt Dean's face gliding over his tight stomach muscles. His stubble making a sensual burn on his skin before his tongue licked it better. Dean licked over to Sam's hip bone, his lips pulling in the skin their and sucking it softly before releasing it and kissing and licking it softly. Dean continued to work Sam's hip, while he slipped his hand's under his boxers and ever so slowly slid them down Sam's bottom and down his legs. Sam groaned loudly as he came to full hardness at Dean's simple action and pulled Dean's boxers off with short hard tugs, until they were off and he could greedily take Dean into his mouth.

Dean stayed licking and biting across Sam's belly, giving the head of his hard shaft a rapid fire burst of licks before he crossed to the opposite hip bone and gave it the same treatment, pulling soft moans from Sam that he felt as vibrations through the skin. Dean keep crossing Sam's stomach side to side with the quick licks to his head on the way past sending Sam into mind numbing bouts of pleasure, then coming back down then up again over and over. Dean could tell he was getting Sam close by the way Sam was almost chewing on his dick ,so great was his need as Dean danced him close to climax. Dean licked a finger and slid it over Sam's entrance as he continued his journey back and forth and Sam was starting to shake now,as he snaked a hand down to the back of Deans head, letting him know he needed him to take care of him now.

Dean slipped a wet finger into Sam at the same time as he finally took Sam's hard throbbing erection into his mouth and Sam jerked up into Dean's mouth wanting to go. The slight burn of Dean's finger took the edge off his climax slightly and he groaned loudly around Dean's dick at being so close. Dean moved his mouth up and down Sam's long shaft, opening his throat up to take him all and groaning as Sam frantically worked up and down his hot hard dick throbbing with the start of his orgasm. Dean's finger brushed Sam's prostate once as he took him deep again and Sam was firing down his throat in long jerks in time with his twitching body groaning around Dean's dick as he let go to.

They rode out the aftershocks before Dean spun around and launched himself at Sam,pushing him onto his back and kissing him deep and long,Sam hands coming up to frame his face. Dean buried his face in Sam's neck one of his favorite things to do and Sam clutched Dean closer and breathed him in. When Dean pulled back, Sam kissed Dean's face all over before they were once again joined at the lips. Dean rubbed his face over Sam's, both enjoying the feel before Sam pushed Dean's head down lightly and put his nose in Deans hair. One of _his_ new favorite things to do.

He realized he was getting quite a stack of things he liked to do with Dean. Little signs of affection they didn't have before and his heart swelled at the thought of the love they shared. Even with Dean being deaf he could still convey to his brother just how much he loved him without uttering a word. Sam's hand joined his nose and he snuggled in Dean's hair feeling happy and loved.

After a while they climbed out of bed and headed for a shower. Just as Dean walked into the bathroom,Sam's phone rang and he indicated to Dean that Bobby was on the phone and Dean went ahead and had a shower. When Dean was ready to get out Sam came in and they changed places. Dean dried off and dressed in jeans, before deciding he needed to do a load of laundry as he didn't have any clean shirts he wanted to wear, so he walked downstairs with his load of washing.

Sam came down the stairs to find Dean cooking breakfast with just jeans on and immediately moved in behind him for a cuddle. Sam's hands traveled up Dean's well toned midriff, noting again he was still to thin. Dean grabbed Sam's left arm and applied lotion from the tube on the table. Dean leaned back and kissed Sam's lips, capturing his bottom lip and sucking it in to his mouth, getting a groan from Sam.

Sam kissed Dean as he hugged him almost endangering the pancakes but Dean saved them just in time. They sat and ate and Dean even let Sam taste his strawberry pancakes and Sam liked them so much he got Dean to make him a couple. Dean let Sam know he was about to put a load of laundry on and Sam ran upstairs to grab his washing finding the kitchen all cleaned up by the time he got back.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63 Fantasy

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 63 Fantasy

They put the washing on and wandered back into the living room. Sam signed to Dean 'What do you want to do?' He was practicing as much as he could. Dean shrugged indicating he didn't mind. Sam grabbed up a note pad. 'Do you mind if we do something I want to do?' Dean shook his head. Sam bent over the pad and wrote for a minute then handed Dean the pad shyly. 'I have this thing I have always wanted to do. Kind of a fantasy, if you're interested.' Dean raised an eyebrow in a 'Sammy has a fantasy?' kind of way.  
"Let's do it."  
"No questions?"  
"None, I trust you Sammy." Sam signed for Dean to stay there and went upstairs, coming back down with his shirt off and the keys to the Impala in his hand. He grabbed Dean's hand and they went out to the car and climbed in.

Instead of driving out of the junkyard ,Sam drove further in and to one of Bobby's garages, this one empty and pulled inside, shutting off the engine. Sam hopped out and closed the doors, the only light now coming from the skylight, on the other side of the garage. Sam opened the trunk and there was just enough light to see a blanket and grab one out. He opened the passenger door and pulled Dean out, then lay the blanket on the back seat and climbed in, pulling Dean on top of him. "Is this ok?" He asked speaking as clear as he could.

Dean nodded "Haven't we done this before?" Sam pulled a tube of lubricant out of his back pocket.  
"Not all the way." Dean's eyes lit up. If Sam's fantasy was to have sex in the back of the Impala,who was he to stop him? They would have to bend their legs to make it work, but make it work they would. Dean kissed down into Sam's mouth rubbing his body on Sam's as their top half's were skin to skin and their bottom half's had the friction of fabric, making the rubbing sensual and heated.

Dean parted his legs and draped them either side of Sam's body making their hard groins bump even harder. Dean ground down into Sam, getting a long low groan from his brother as they kissed hard, their tongues battling for domination, each wanting the other. Dean sat up, straddling Sam's lap and Sam saw Dean's hard-on poking up over the waistband of his jeans. Dean had gone commando again and Sam was immediately turned on by the sight. Dean slowly unbuttoned Sam's jeans and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one. Once Dean had Sam undressed he pulled his jeans off, brushing against Sam in the small confines,sending shivers up his spine.

Dean straddled Sam once again and took the tube, applying the slippery substance to both hard twitching dicks together,making Sam squirm under him. Dean had to bend his back to keep from hitting his head on the roof as he twisted their erections together, creating a sensual slip, slide of the heads across one another, leaving them both panting as they grew stiffer in Dean's hand. He leaned forward then rocked back until his entrance was teasing over Sam's smooth slippery head. Dean lowed one foot to the floor, giving him more flexibility,and room to move as Sam pushed up and slipped slowly into him. Both guys groaned as Dean leaned forward and Sam captured his mouth as he slowly pumped into him.

Sam's hands roamed over Deans back as Dean kept still, letting Sam pump into him from below and set his own pace. Sam pulled Dean bottom lip into his mouth as his hips stuttered then pushed up with a frantic rhythm, pushing Deans bottom down with his hands. "_FuckDean" _ Sam shouted into Deans mouth as his orgasm tore up his groin, Deans twitching hot muscles tightening hard, making him teeter at the edge. "_FuckDesohot" _ Sam panted and planted wet sloppy kisses on Deans face as he slipped a hand between them and stroked Dean at the same frantic stuttering pace he was setting. Dean groaned and went rigid above him and his muscles tightened hard around Sam's shaft as he came and Sam climaxed deep inside Dean, screaming his name loudly. They kissed softy and wetly as they came down and Dean pulled forward so that Sam could pull out.

Dean waited until he had Sam's attention "My turn."  
"You have a fantasy?" Sam emphasized his words for Dean and he nodded as he pulled Sam up from the seat, dragging the blanket with him as he pulled him from the car. Dean flung the blanket over the hood of the Impala and boosted Sam up then climbed up himself.

They lay together on the blanket, Sam's head on Dean's chest. They kissed softly and slowly before Sam said clearly with a smile "Didn't we do this the other day?" Dean held up the tube with an face splitting grin. He rolled Sam onto his back and licked slowly down his body, using his arms on the hood to dip down sexily every time he licked, making Sam's dick all interested again.

By the time Dean licked down past Sam's shaft, it was most of the way to full hardness again and when he pushed Sam's legs up and licked over his entrance, he was twitching and groaning with want. Sam moaned as Dean licked into him and Sam's muscles clamped down on his wet tongue. Dean pushed more in as he loosened him up.

Dean added a finger with his tongue so gently,Sam didn't feel the slightest amount of burn, just wet smoothness making him want to push down hard. Dean pulled his tongue out and added another finger squeezing some lube on and smoothing it in as he licked up Sam's dick slowly and tantalizingly, making Sam fist the blanket with one hand and Dean's spiky hair with the other. Dean bought out his lizard like flicking tongue, licking the head fast as he pushed in another finger, Sam hardly feeling it just watching Dean intently.

Dean sat up and pulled his fingers slowly from Sam and gently and slowly pushed his hard erection in all the way until he was balls deep and panting, very aware of Sam's pulsing heat around him. Dean stroked Sam's dick with long slow strokes, while his other hand caressed his flanks softly and he felt Sam relax around his shaft. He started slow full moments with his hips as he leaned forward onto his arms, with his hands flat against the hood of the car either side of Sam's head. Dean dipped down for a wet sloppy kiss, before rising and improving the angle, keeping the motion of bending at the elbows for a kiss then pushing up to pump into Sam. Dean flexed his back, looking like a lithe cat every time he lowered for a kiss and used his hips only to pump into Sam's tight wet heat.

Watching Dean's hips work so hard and his ab muscles flexing was fantastically sensual for Sam and he was soon grasping at his own hard-on, as his climax built fast. Sam could see a light layer of sweat on Dean's body as he moved in the soft light of the garage. He lifted his hand to feel Dean's chest between wet sloppy kisses, the muscles bulging as he held himself up and pumped his hips.

Dean was soon pumping faster, leaning on his hands and he moved again inside Sam,improving the angle so he was hitting Sam's magic spot with every thrust. Sam screamed as his orgasm overtook him and he was pumping cum between them. Dean had only a few pumps of his hips before he to came, his arms holding him up stiffly as he finished off. Dean felt his pulse beat fast behind his ears along with the now normal pressure and panted hard as he came down.

He pulled out of Sam and lay down beside him on the blanket, then flicked the blanket around them, after using a corner to wipe Sam off. Sam looked up at Dean and caressed his fingers over his face. "You're amazing Dean. I'm so lucky."  
"Not as lucky as I am Sammy." Dean bent down and captured Sam's mouth with his and they kissed for a few long moments before Sam snuggled into Dean's neck. They lay quietly in the warmth of the garage and it wasn't long before they nodded off together, Sam wrapped in Dean's arms.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64 Circles

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 64 Circles

They woke up slowly after their hour long snooze,Dean helped Sam off the hood, and they slipped their jeans back folded the blanket, keeping it with him as they drove back to the house and parked under a tree. Dean got a cloth out and wiped over the hood and Sam went in to make lunch, dumping the blanket in the laundry. Sam decided on pasta with a pre-made sauce. He put the water on for the pasta and went out to see if it was alright with Dean.

He stopped in the doorway when he saw Dean giving the hood a quick wax, still in just his jeans. Sam stood and admired Dean's body as he moved, rubbing the polish in then buffing it off. His bones were still sticking out a little too far for Sam but Deans body was still sexy as hell in Sam's mind. 'Ok stop drooling' he thought as he wondered out trying to look nonchalant and not all hot and horny like he felt.

Dean looked up as he approached, having caught sight of him out the corner of his eye,and smiled one of his huge beaming 'I'm Dean don't you just love me' grins. Sam smiled his own lopsided dimpled grin back, melting into Dean's arms as he took him up. Sam gave Dean a short but passionate kiss and decided to help Dean with the car,bending over and taking the buffing cloth up and rubbing haphazardly. Dean moved his body behind Sam's and put his hand on the cloth, his body shadowing Sam's as he moved the cloth in slow circles, with his fingers twined in Sam's. "Circles, Sammy." breathed Dean in Sam's ear.

Sam bit his lip, Dean's husky voice and his body bumping his as they moved, started to get him hard all over again. They moved over the hood bluffing off the polish, Dean's hot breath on the back of Sam's neck making it hard for him to concentrate. The cloth came to a stop at the front point of the hood just above the Chevrolet badge.

Dean spun Sam around slowly and kissed him long and hard, pushing him back slowly until he was sitting on the hood as Dean kissed down into his mouth, his fingers caressing the back of his neck and combing through his hair. Sam could feel the heat of the sun on his ass from the hot metal as Dean's warm mouth ravaged his. Sam's fingers fondled over the skin of Deans chest as they delved deeper into each others mouths. Sam broke the kiss with a grasp after running out of air, Dean smiling wickedly at him as he pulled him to his feet.

Dean grabbed the cloth back from Sam gently and gave the car a quick swipe where Sam had been sitting and put the cloth back in the open trunk, closing it before taking Sam's hand,and moving inside. Sam put pasta in the water and sat with Dean at the kitchen table while they waited for their lunch to cook. Dean gave signs to Sam from the book and Dean signed back just for practice. They ate lunch together at the table and after they cleaned up, Sam decided Dean needed a sleep, as he looked bone tired. Dean signed to Sam that he was fine,but Sam convinced him to take a bath at least, and he lay in the tub feeling relaxed as Sam sat on th floor beside him and washed him gently.

Dean soon had Sam's lips on his and they were kissing with a smoldering fire that seemed to short circuit Sam's brain. Dean had Sam's top off and his pants open and pushed down before Sam knew it. Dean pushed Sam's pants the rest of the way off as he leaned over the edge of the tub, his lips still attached to Sam's. Dean pulled back into the tub suddenly, with his arms locked around Sam and Sam was suddenly on top of Dean in the water naked. His surprise showed as he broke the kiss with a gasp at the water hitting his body. Dean smiled up at him and pulled his head down for another mind numbing kiss.

Dean pushed his hips up into Sam's as he stroked his bottom, the slippery water making the movement enticingly seductive, as they slid together with the water between them. Sam moaned as Dean ground up into him , his brain officially turned to mush and unable to think as Deans tongue plundered his mouth. Sam was unable to keep up, just letting Dean take what he wanted, making his toes curl with pleasure as he started to stiffen above Dean. Dean snaked his hand between them, grasping both erections in one and sliding down them with a slipperiness that could only be lubrication, and blueberry by the smell in the air. Sam moaned so loudly, Dean felt it right through his body and he pulled back and down then pushed up, entering Sam quickly as he was still relaxed from that morning.

Sam moaned louder still and had to break off Dean lips to yell what looked like '_holyfuck' _but Dean couldn't be sure. Dean pulled almost all the way out of Sam then back in slowly, looking up into Sam's red face, flushed with sex and pleasure. Sam's arms wrapped around Dean in something of a death grip as Dean pumped in and out of him slowly,sliding over Sam prostate at every stroke,with so much pleasure Sam felt ready to explode.

Even though Dean couldn't hear him, Sam was groaning and moaning every time Dean touched him in the slightest, it felt to Sam that Dean had electricity running through his body. Dean picked up the pace slightly, feeling Sam's hard dick sliding over his stomach muscles very sensually. He pushed his hand between them and pushed Sam's shaft harder into his belly, his fingers sliding over the head on one side, his well cut muscles doing the work on the frenulum.

Sam's body was twitching and shaking now, he was unable to control or care how fast he was falling apart, only wanting Dean to pound into him as his orgasm pooled as a hard ball in his groin, feeling huge in size and readiness. Sweat fell from Sam's nose onto Dean's face and Dean's tongue darted up and licked the sweat off as it fell then pushed along Sam's lips licking them wide and wet, salty mixed with sweet, Sam groaning at the sultry dance of tongue on lips. Dean tipped his head back into the water and back up rubbing his wet face along Sam's, before plunging back up with his tongue, pulling Sam apart as his orgasm screamed up his shaft. Dean bumped his prostate again and dragged the head of his shaft over his six pack hard with his hand.

Sam broke away from Dean's mouth and bit his shoulder hard as he came for an impossibly long time, his pulse pounding in his ears and making his vision swim and go black around the edges. As he was starting to slow down, his jerking around Dean's rock hard shaft made Dean come with a long low grunt, and he felt the cum splash hard and deep inside him, causing him to jerk again with the over stimulation of his prostate.

Sam puffed hard into Dean's shoulder as he tried hard to catch his breath. Although Dean couldn't hear Sam, just the same feeling of pressure in his head, he could feel Sam's heart beating in his chest with his hand. Dean lay still panting as well, letting them both come down a bit before he attempted to move. Sam finally got some semblance of control of himself and took his weight slowly off Dean. Dean pulled out of Sam gently and Sam leaned up and looked down into Dean's face "What the fuck was that De?" Dean faltered . Sam's words implied he was angry but the look on his face was surprise.  
"You didn't like it?" Dean's tone was hurt,unlike his normal upbeat joking manner for everything. Sam grabbed Dean's chin.  
"I loved it Dean. It was like you had been struck by lightning or something,unbelievable."

Dean didn't get what Sam was saying, it was too quick and looked all slurred together to him. Dean frowned up at Sam he signed 'sorry' on his chest and Sam held up a hand and signed.  
'Don't be sorry it was great. I love you. Thank you. I am worried about you needing rest.' Dean signed back.  
"I love you too. I'm fine."  
"Of course you are" Sam said skeptically and pulled Dean out of the tub. Dean swayed, a bit vertigo hitting him after so much activity. Sam steadied him and pushed him in for a quick shower, staying with him and washing them both off.

Sam got them both dressed and cleaned out the tub after making Dean lie down in front of the TV. He made them an afternoon snack and grabbed out the pad. ' I was saying in the bath that it was fantastic- you surprised the shit out of me. It felt like you had numbed my brain or something. ' Dean smiled back.  
"I'm glad you liked it. It was just spur of the moment."  
" I cant believe we did that after the morning we had."  
"Just catching up I guess."  
"Are we caught up do you think?"  
"I hope not." Dean gave Sam a huge grin and Sam straddled his lap, kissing down into his still kiss swollen lips.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65 Books

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 65 Books 

Sam went to the kitchen for drinks, after they had broken the kiss and they were lazily watching TV, when Sam's phone rang. He talked for a short time and signed to his brother 'Bobby's on his way back said to set up the drinks.' Dean laughed and Sam enjoyed the sound after not hearing it much lately even though it was short and a bit weak sounding. Bobby arrived with pizza an hour and a half later, just when Sam was thinking about putting dinner on, with a snoozing Dean on his lap. Sam woke Dean up and they ate together,Bobby talking about his trip and letting Dean know Mia had said thanks for the bowl back, and wished him all the best for his recovery.

After dinner they wandered out to Bobby's truck and helped him unload his new boxes of books. Dean tried to help,but both Bobby and Sam kept making him carry piddly little boxes, that didn't weigh much. When it was all unloaded, Bobby stood talking to Sam over the top of a box of books that had the flaps open. "So I've got all of these but I thought they would be handy for you, since you use these a lot when you're here. I can store them here if you like, but if you're not interested I can get rid of them, I only paid a hundred for them." A one hundred dollar note appeared in front of Bobby's nose and Dean indicated he wanted them.

Both Bobby's and Sam's eyebrows went up, as Dean pushed the note into Bobby's hand and pushed the box into the corner and put the flaps down closing the box. They watched Dean as he pushed his wallet back into his pocket and stomped into the kitchen coming back with a black marker. He wrote 'Sam's Books' in big neat letters and hefted the box in his arms,taking it upstairs. He put the box at the end of the bed in their room and when he got back, Sam and Bobby were still standing where he left them.

Bobby held out the note "I wasn't going to charge you for the books Dean, take this back." Dean shook his head and signed.  
'I wanted to buy them for Sam.' Sam relayed the message and Bobby tried to give the money to Sam. Dean stepped between them and shook his head."If that money changes hands, someone will get some broken fingers." Bobby put the money away, liking his fingers unbroken. He would get it back to them later,somehow.

They sat and had a beer together except for Dean, who put up with soda and a grumpy outlook, and settled down to watch a movie. Dean leaned up against Sam for a while, then gave up and put his head in Sam's lap, looking up at his brother instead of the movie. Sam combed his fingers through Dean's spiky hair, playing with it and giving it extra spikes. Dean took Sam's other arm up and rubbed his hand over the tattoo slowly, before his eyes started to get heavy,and he fell to sleep.

One of Dean's arms fell off the couch, the knuckles hitting the carpet as he moved in his sleep, but he slept on. "You boys have a busy couple of days?" Bobby was watching Dean's sleeping face.  
"Yeah we went to Blue Earth yesterday and looked in the lockers."  
" That must have been a surprise."  
"Yeah, Dean sure stored the stuff away."  
"Good on him, I say." Bobby's phone rang and he walked to the library to answer the call.

It was a good ten minutes before he came back in and sat down. "That was Matt. He was working with another hunter tracking a shape shifter further east, but it caught wind of him, and headed this way. The other hunter had to leave for a family emergency so Matt's on his own, wants some help. It's just over an hour away, officially my backyard. Obliges me to help him I guess. He will be here in the morning. Will you two be ok with that?" With Matt so involved in Dean's accident, Bobby could understand if Sam never wanted to see him again.  
"Yeah, sure Bobby. If you need some back up just let me know." Sam woke Dean and pulled him sleepily to his feet. By the time Sam got Dean to the top of the stair, he was canting wildly to one side tiredly and Sam put him straight to bed, after getting his evening pills in him and Dean again insisting on rubbing lotion in.

The next morning, Dean woke with Sam's arms tight around him and something hard rubbing against the small of his back. Dean leaned back into Sam's sleepy face and kissed him to let him know he was awake. Sam pulled Dean's T shirt off and Dean felt Sam's skin against his back , Sam had stripped off and was starting without him. Dean pushed his boxers down as Sam stroked up and down his chest and roaming over his groin. Dean wriggled up and pushed a hand between them catching Sam's erection up and slipping it under his legs so that it lay next to his. Dean reached for the lube and applied it to both hard throbbing shafts at once using his hands slowly in an intricate dance over the flesh leaving Sam gasping as he kissed and licked Dean's neck.

Sam's hands stroked and caressed Dean's chest and stomach as Dean worked them impossibly harder as his fingers slid through the gel. Sam was soon panting in Dean's ear, the heat making Dean's body tingle all the way to his toes, and he leaned back for sloppy kisses. Sam's orgasm was beginning to pool when Dean took his hand off their joined erections and took Sam's up singly. He turned his head to Sam as he pushed Sam's dick down and between them as he lifted his top leg up and pulled it towards his chest "_I want you in me Sammy" _ Dean breathed just loud enough for Sam to hear as he pushed down. Sam's slick dick pushed up through the tight furled muscle and up into the heat ,stopping only when his balls brushed against Dean's entrance. "_OhfuckDeohmygod_" Sam cried out taken quite by surprise. He had been expecting Dean to jack them off together,but now he was buried deep in Dean's pulling and twitching muscles and having to pant hard, just to avoid coming any second.

Dean smiled knowing he had caught Sam off guard and moved his hips in circles as he pulled his leg up and pushed his head back to give Sam his favorite short sloppy kisses. 'Lucky I've lost some weight.' He thought to himself as Sam clung onto him. He was doing some pretty incredible moves this morning and his body was starting to shake, but it was the kind of shaking he didn't mind, his orgasm was building faster now with Sam brushing his prostate.

One of Sam's hands come around and helped him hold his leg up, while the other moved to his slippery hard-on, and they started a slow full rhythm that had Sam shaking with need very quickly. He felt so deep inside Dean in this position and he kissed his neck and shoulders with messy kisses to let Dean know he loved him so much. "_GiveittomeSammypumpmehardbaby." _Dean breathed. Sam pumped up hard, his strokes becoming short as the pace quickened, and he found that spot inside Dean. He changed the angle with his hips as his own climax raced up his dick. Another thrust and he was spilling inside Dean, then Dean was coming in his hand and up onto his neck as his muscles twitched around Sam's pulsing shaft, pulling more cum from him,and making him jerk with pleasure as he groaned loudly.

They lay together as they came down, Sam running his arms over Dean's skin, not wanting to let go of Dean after such an amazing display but he pulled out slowly and bought Dean's leg back down. "Now that's how to wake up in the morning Sammy." Sam laughed and rolled Dean over to face him as he slowly licked Dean's cum from his fingers. Dean watched Sam's fingers,his own tongue coming out and licking Sam's lips cleaning the small drops away. Sam's fingers found more cum on Dean's chest and his own neck and he lapped that off his fingers leaving some on his lips for Dean to lick off. Their kisses were turning heated again, but settled after the cum was all gone and they lay looking in to each others eyes, enjoying the moment.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66 Manpower

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 66 Manpower

Sam couldn't help but express himself as he looked into Dean's wide green eyes, 'I love your eyes.' He signed.  
'I love your girlie,soft hair.' Dean smiled as he signed. Sam smiled at Dean's joke but was determined to be serious.  
'I love your soft lips.'  
'I love your sexy ass.'Sam tried not to laugh.  
'I love your beautiful stomach.'  
'I love your long skinny neck.'  
'I love your long eyelashes.'  
'I love your big fat dick.' Sam burst out laughing.  
'You win!' he signed and got up for a shower, but not before Dean saw his dick was half hard again, and it moved seductively as he walked.

Sam was standing under the water,washing the conditioner out, when he felt warm,wet lips encompass his he looked down, Dean was on his knees going hell for leather, getting Sam's dick all the way down his throat. Sam leaned back against the wall, his knees already weakening from Dean's fantastic mouth. Just the way he flattened his tongue against the shaft as he raised his head, had Sam griping Dean's head and moaning, his climax pooling in his belly alarmingly fast. He couldn't believe, after all their catching up over the last couple of days, he was ready to go so soon. He guessed that what happened when he had such a sexy lover.

Sam pumped his groin at Dean's face, feeling one of Dean's hands slipping between his balls and back again, as he worked the shaft faster. Sam looked down amongst the steam and made out Dean's other hand in his lap, Dean was jacking himself off at the same time. Just that sight had Sam moaning and urging Dean to pump him faster, desperate for release as Dean heeded him and increased his speed. Sam's orgasm burst forth into Dean's mouth, as he slumped against the wall, calling Dean's name. When Sam was milked dry, Dean pulled himself up on the tap and soaped Sam up, then helped him rinse off.

Sam realized Dean might need to be finished off and reached down, only to find Dean's dick was as limp as Sam's. "I told you, I love your big fat dick. Just that was enough to finish me off." Dean smiled as he noticed Sam's look.  
"Oh yeah. Hey, I love your sexy mouth." Sam said clearly and grabbed Dean lips up in a crushing kiss. Sam jumped out of the shower and let Dean have a wash, while he went and got dressed, and went downstairs to get them breakfast.

When Dean appeared at the table for breakfast, Matt was sitting at the table talking to Sam and Bobby. He rose from his chair and shook hands with Dean "Sorry about the ..." Matt pointed to Dean's head making him frown until he placed a hand on his ear. Dean waved him off.  
"Nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault." Matt seemed to be surprised Dean could talk and understand him. When Dean sat down to breakfast, Matt was still looking at him with wide eyes.

While they ate, the hunters talked about the hunt Matt was on, Dean reading their lips,without them realizing he knew what was going on. After breakfast Bobby and Matt left to have a look at the sewers around where the shape shifter had been seen, while Sam gathered information about the guy who the shape shifters last victim was, just the night before. Dean sat and read his sign book, getting bored after an hour, and taking his new handgun down to the back of the junkyard for some weapons practice. He enjoyed the feel and kick of the powerful pistol but missed the noise he associated with it.

After lunch, Sam got a call from Bobby about the hunt, and he relayed the information he had. Bobby said he would conduct some interviews to find out more information, as they had got nowhere in the sewers. They returned near dark with some kind of plan and laid it out to Sam on the kitchen table, as it looked like they would need further help on this one.

Dean had been sitting at the end of the table, reading a book on mythical creatures,while they discussed their plans. The shape shifter had taken on the guise of a guy who partied at nightclubs almost every night, so they were going to go to the club he normally went to on this night every week.

They had floor plans to the club, but they were lacking manpower to get the job done. Bobby had tried to call for back up but he had no takers as yet, so he had called Sam in to help. They threw ideas back and forth across the table,but it was soon evident that even with Sam, they still couldn't be everywhere. It was a large establishment with lots of exits and they wanted to box him in,but it was hard to tell where he would be in the building, and how to get the guy.

Sam studied the plan again. "It would be ideal if we could box him in the mens room,so he can't get out easily and its less public, but what are the chances of that?" Dean watched Sam's face and his growing frustration at such a large area to cover. Dean knew what had to be done.  
"You're going to need someone to cover the other exit." Dean spoke softy but he had all the hunters' attention.  
"No way Dean" Sam spoke first "Your'e not even over being injured."

Dean gave Sam a complicated group of hand signals, that left Bobby and Matt confused. "You can't do it Dean ,its a shape shifter." Dean spoke with his hands again. "No Dean, it's not just covering a door. If this thing suspects you have a weakness, it will go straight for you." Dean signed again. "Yes, it can go through us as well, I know that." Dean spoke to the room at large.  
"I will feel better if I am there to cover you."  
"No Dean. Just no.I don't want you hurt." Sam looked upset and angry.

Bobby looked between them. " Well he has a point, Dean. I don't want you getting hurt, you are still recovering. But on the other hand we are short of legs on the ground." Bobby huffed and held his chin with his hand seeming undecided.  
"Sure would be good to have you on board Dean." Matt seemed to be keen to make amends for the last hunt going wrong.

Sam still looked undecided " I mean how would we contact you and let you know what's happening?"  
"Actually, I have a solution to that." Bobby spoke up. "I have this reverse pager thing I set up for a buddy of mine a few months ago. The beeper goes to Dean and there is a button on it if he has a problem. The button calls all phones connected to the pager and flashes his name on the phone. If you need to contact Dean, you just call him or text like a normal phone and his pager vibrates and lights up. Its tied between the phones rather than a switchboard so it works very quickly and efficently."

Sam signed deeply. "I still don't like it Dean."  
'Neither do I but you could use the help.' He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. Sam ran both hands through his hair.  
"I guess Dean could come and cover a door, but the smallest exit and the most public, so he won't want to go that way." Dean touched Sam's arm and signed just for him.  
' Thanks Sammy. It will make me feel better to be helping out and to be where you are.'  
'Just be careful Dean, ok?'  
'You bet Sammy'. They showed Dean pictures of the guy they were after and laid out the plans for him, Sam communicating for them.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67 Shocked

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 67 Shocked 

Sam made sure that the paging system worked, back to front, and inside out and all four of them knew how it worked. Sam also taught Bobby and Matt a few signs they might need to talk to Dean with. To say Sam was nervous at taking his brother on a hunt so early, was an understatement, and he wracked his brain to come up with a way to not have Dean involved, but he just ended up with a headache, rather than a solution.

Later that night the hunters meet in the parking lot and went over the plan one more time softly before walking towards the club. The place was rocking with loud techno music and lights,with a team of security out the front letting people in, but there wasn't any line at all.

Dean didn't hear the music, of course, he just followed behind the hunters and when they got to the door, the security guys stopped them and looked them over before letting them in. Dean followed them in with his head down slightly, as the bright lights burned his eyes. He looked up as they neared the door, to see the guy they were after move past the door, inside the club. Dean focused on where he was going, barely aware that someone was tugging his elbow, and pulling him back.

Dean went to take another step but was pulled back violently, making him overbalance,and almost fall into the security guard, who was yelling something into Dean's face. Dean couldn't make it out and turned to Sam for support, Sam however had seen the shape shifter as well, and his eyes were turned from Dean for the moment.

Dean turned to get Sam's attention but was pulled back by the security guy again. Dean signed to him that he was deaf and spoke as loud as he could. The guard reacted by pulling a Taser quickly from his belt and aiming at Dean. Dean put his hands up in a gesture of peace, backing toward the entrance, just as Sam turned back to his brother.

Dean turned to find Sam and that's when he felt a shocking hit to the back of his head and neck, making his teeth smash together with his tongue in between. His head was hit with blinding agony. He saw Sam take a step towards him with watery eyes as he felt them start to roll up and his body spasmed as the ground flew up to meet him. His head hit the hard concrete with a crack, as he landed and he had a second to think of Sam, before his mind went blank.

Sam turned to see the security guard with the Taser aimed at Dean and Dean with his hands up backing towards him. The guard was yelling something at Dean that even_ he_ couldn't hear above the music,then he saw Dean turn towards him for help a split second, before the guards weapon raised higher and fired at Dean.

Sam saw pain cross Dean's face before his eyes rolled up and he fell bonelessly to the ground. Sam winced as his head hit the pavement as he raced to Dean's side as he flopped and twitched, shaking and moaning loudly. Sam cried out as he looked at Dean's face and saw foam and blood pouring from his lips. Sam knew not to try to hold Dean down while he seized, so he put his hand under his head, to stop it hitting the pavement.

Seconds poured like molasses as Sam's heart pounded in his ears, helpless to do anything ,but watch his brother convulse on the ground. Dean finally stopped jerking and seemed to pass out. Sam quickly checked his breathing to find it fast and shallow. Sam vaguely felt Bobby at his side showing concern for Dean,who still had blood flowing from his mouth and Sam pried it open to see a fair sized,deep bite mark on his tongue. Dean's face was very pale and still as Sam moved it gently to see the damage he had done hitting the ground.

Dean had blood and redness on one side of his face where he had hit the pavement and the nasty cut there was bleeding freely and would need stitches. Sam smoothed a hand over Dean's face, aware now that he was sobbing by the tears falling on Dean's face.

Sam saw a hand reach downand pull the wires from the Taser. The security guard had just pulled the barbs out of Dean, making him moan in pain, and slowly open his eyes and look around confusedly. Sam saw red, the guy had the nerve to come near Dean after what he had done, and launched himself at the guy, pushing him backwards against another security guard that had come to see what was up.

Sam pulled an arm back to strike him, but was pulled up short by both Bobby's hands, then he was being pulled backwards by both Bobby and Matt as he attempted to get at the guy. Before he knew it Sam was spitting and cursing at the man as he attempted to get at him, he was out of control just wanting to hurt someone, a lot.

It took Bobby and Matt some time to calm Sam, enough just to take in what they were saying to him. Sam turned and saw Dean trying to get up to him, but his legs were looking like they were tied together. They moved over the ground very slowly, not getting grip and his arms were jelly as he tried to push himself up. Sam noticed Dean looked like he was having trouble pulling air into his lungs and his face was going even paler that it had been. As hurt as Dean was, he was still trying to get to his brother.

A man approached Dean and crouched down at his side to help him and Sam found himself rushing back to Dean and pushing the other man away. "Leave him alone." Sam all but screamed at the guy. Sam kneeled down and put Dean's head on his lap, stroking his face around the blood.

Dean was confused and tried to get up again, but Sam turned his head to face his and held his arm at the tattoo to comfort him, while he got his bearings. His lungs were burning with the effort of pulling air in, and his whole body was a shaking mess. He had suffered a Taser hit once before and it had been stronger than this one, but Dean still felt disorientated and scared to a point, which he rarely felt. He really needed Sam's comfort and support to get him through this. Even worse, he couldn't hear what was going on, making his disorientation feel more severe. He wanted to shut his eyes and forget the world for a while.

The man who had tried to help Dean, bent down to Sam "I've called an EMT, it should be here very soon. I'm the manager of this hotel, John Black, I'm very sorry your friend was injured, I will make sure the hotel looks after his medical expenses." Sam was tempted to give the guy a mouth full and some with his fists, but Dean needed him to be there for him, so he stayed with him pressing a small cloth John had given him to Dean's face. Sam glanced around for Bobby but couldn't see him so he focused on Dean who still looked disorientated. A couple of the other security guards attempted to come over and help, but a cutting glare from Sam, had them backing off awkwardly.

Sam stroked his brother's hair as he struggled to get air in. Sam used the available light to get a better look at Dean's face and was dismayed to find his lips were a little blue. Sam put a hand on Dean's chest, to try and encourage him to stay calm and breathe through it,but Dean had a wide panic look in his eyes as a hand went to Sam's shirt, and grabbed hold.

Dean scrunched a hand weakly in Sam's shirt, as the edges of his vision began to get black and fade as he struggled to hold on, but his control slipped away as he passed out.

TBC

* * *

Ok, who cried at the end of episode 16? What a tear jerker.


	68. Chapter 68 Blood

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 68 Blood

After a short time, an EMT could be heard coming towards the hotel and Bobby reappeared with Matt. "Sorry Sam, Matt saw the shifter getting away and ran after it. The idiot. We dumped the body, sorry it took so long. How's Dean doin?" Sam shrugged and Bobby rested a hand on his shoulder.

The paramedics were professional and thorough, getting Dean secured, on oxygen and headed to hospital in a few minutes. Sam stayed with Dean and tried to keep Dean's hand in his, which was hard with the medics working on him. Even though Dean was out of it, Sam wanted to be there for him. Dean woke briefly in the ambulance, his eyes searching out Sam, as soon as they opened.

Sam was glad he seemed to be breathing better, but he still had sheen of sweat on his brow and down his neck and it pooled,where his neck dipped down as he lay almost flat with his head to the side. Sam would have been tempted to lick off in a normal situation. Dean kept his eyes on Sam only, seeming to need to see him to keep him grounded. They gave Dean something for the pain but he passed out as they inserted the needle. Blood was still pouring from Dean's mouth as they pulled up at the hospital, despite the efforts of the paramedics.

Sam expected to be sent to the waiting room when they got to the hospital, while Dean was treated, but they asked Sam to stay with Dean because of his disorientation. Two nurses looked after Dean at first, checking his vitals and attaching monitors and a drip. Sam noticed they were using gauze to try to stop the bleeding from his mouth.

A doctor came in and went over to Sam to introduce himself "Hi, I'm Dr Way."  
"Sam, Dean's brother." They shook hands before the doctor spoke again.  
"I've been requested to treat Dean, because he has a hearing problem. Is that right?"  
"Yes. He became deaf after a car accident a few weeks ago; he's still getting over it."  
"I know sign language, which is why I was requested. Does he know any?"  
"Yeah, he's pretty good actually."  
"Thanks Sam. Now are you happy to stay with Dean while he has treatment? He will need a familiar face for a while." Sam liked this guy already.  
"I want to stay with him."  
"Ok."

Dr Way turned to the nurses and they informed him of Dean's condition. "How long has he been out?" The question was directed at Sam.  
"When he was hit he had a seizure, then fell unconscious until the guy yanked the barbs out, so about a minute. Then he fell unconscious again just before the EMT arrived, then on the way here so all up about ten minutes." The doctor shook his head in disbelief.  
"Much more dangerous than they say those things." he muttered as he inspected the cut on Dean's face. The cut was stitched up in quick time and a dressing placed over the darkening skin.

The doctor opened Dean's mouth and checked his tongue "That's going to need stitches when he wakes up." He frowned deeply as he looked in Dean's mouth. They rolled Dean fully on his side so he could inspect the barb sites. He looked up at one of the nurses as he inspected the site. "I'm going to need a sharp removal kit." She moved off quickly and returned with the kit, opening it and placing in on a small table, which she wheeled to his side. "So Sam, the guy who removed the barbs, was he drunk?"  
"Could have been I don't know, he was security at the hotel. He pulled by the wires, if that's any help."

Sam looked up from his place holding Dean's hand watching his lax face, blood still flowing from his lips. "It seemed he was inexperienced at barb removal. Deans got a small piece in both sites. I'm going to have to remove them both so he doesn't get an infection." As the doctor prepared the site for the removal Dean groaned and woke slowly, his eyes flicking, and finding Sam before squeezing his hand. Dean bought his middle fingers of both hands up and pointed to his head and chest at the same time. Sam turned to the nurse.  
"He's going to be sick."

A bucket was placed under his mouth, just as Dean heaved and threw up everything he had that day, plus all the blood in his mouth and some that he had swallowed. It was a gruesome sight. They all waited until Dean worked through the dry heaves and he settled down slowly. Dean moved his hand in a circle motion on his chest 'Sorry'. He leaned his head against Sam's arm, feeling like utter crap. Sam soothed Dean by rubbing his arm; at least he wasn't looking as disorientated now, but he did look like he had a mighty headache.

The doctor waited until Dean was settled before going back to work and removing the small pieces of barb left in Dean's skin. Dean showed some discomfort when they were removed but otherwise lay still, looking at Sam's face.

When Dean was patched up and comfortable the doctor signed to Dean. "Hello Dean. I'm Mike, your doctor." Sam noticed he signed slowly, knowing Dean wasn't as sharp as he could have been. Dean put his hand up to his temple as in a salute.  
'Hello.'  
'Dean, I have to put stitches in your tongue as it's too deep and long to stop bleeding on its own.' Dean nodded slowly. Mike sprayed something bitter on Dean's tongue, then asked for a suture kit.

He picked up a needle and gave Dean a few short jabs on his tongue and around the inside of his mouth. He applied fresh gauze to the cut. "Dean while we're waiting for that to work, can you tell me what happened to you tonight?' Dean took a moment to gather his scattered thoughts.

'We were going into a club when a man stopped me? He looked like he was yelling but I couldn't hear. I tried to tell him I was deaf but he pulled a …'  
Dean held up his hand in a gun gesture, he didn't know the sign for Taser.  
Mike nodded his head for Dean to go ahead. 'I turned to look for Sam, but then I felt a blinding pain and fell down then nothing. I think I had a seizure? Sure felt like it. When I came to, more pain, and I saw Sam and had to get to him but nothing worked.' Dean touched his forehead with fingers of his right hand, palm facing the face, then turned his hand out and away towards his right shoulder several times in the 'don't know' gesture. Things were still very hazy to him and didn't feel like they were coming back very quickly.

Sam noticed how slowly Dean was signing. 'Did you know who Sam was?'  
'Not then, I don't think, only that I had to get to him. The feeling I had was he could make it all better." Sam looked down into Deans eyes and stroked his arm. Even in a state of shock he was Dean's lifeline. Sam felt proud and privileged.  
'How do you feel now?' Dean pointed to himself then touched the thumb of his open right hand with his fingers spread to the center his chest.

Sam recognized the 'I'm fine' sign for one Dean used as frequently as he did before he was deaf and grabbed Dean's arm.  
'No you're not; tell the truth Dean, it's important.' Sam signed frowning at Dean. Dean sighed then signed slowly.  
'Head and neck ache. Sick, drowsy, tired and stiff. Still a bit confused.'  
'I want to send you for x-rays and some tests, because you hit your head pretty hard, and have a sizable concussion. Then I can assess how long you need to be here.' To Sam's amazement Dean nodded his head slowly. He must feel like shit, he certainly looked it.

Mike took up the needle and worked in Dean's mouth, getting him to spit every few seconds, into a bucket on his lap. Sam hoped he never had to get stitches in his tongue because it looked very painful. Even Dean, the master of pain as fair as Sam was concerned, looked uncomfortable and in some pain, squeezing Sam's hand with a shaking one of his own.

Sam would try to remember to ask Dean about how it felt when he got the chance. When Mike was finished, his gloved hands were very red and Dean threw up blood as well, to the point that the bucket was quarter full. Sam looked distressed but Mike assured Sam it was the blood he had swallowed from his cut tongue, mixed with saliva and bile. Dean was made to swish some antiseptic wash around his mouth that stung and spit it out, having some trouble because of how numb his mouth was.

TBC

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has stuck by the story and kept faithfully reviewing- Two hundred reviews are fantastic – The next magical milestone is chapter one hundred!


	69. Chapter 69 Sorry

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 69 Sorry 

While the nurses prepared Dean to go for the tests Sam spoke to Mike. "Are there going to be any lasting effects from this? He was electrocuted once before and it nearly killed him."  
"He's been electrocuted before?"  
"Yeah, more than a year ago, it triggered a heart attack." Mike could see the worry on Sam's face.  
"Well I won't lie to you Sam; we need to keep a close eye on him for a few days to see how he feels."  
"He won't like to spend time in hospital, he doesn't rest properly."  
"His vitals are good at the moment, if everything checks out ok, I would be willing to release him in the morning. As long as he gets complete bed rest for a few days, then gets checked out before he starts moving around to much. He will need to be on an anti biotic for his tongue to prevent infection, just to be safe. His food will have to be soups until the stitches come out of his tongue."  
"I'm sure he would agree to that."  
"He is going to feel very tired over the next few days anyway, so he may well sleep them away."

Sam had a few moments alone with Dean before he was taken for tests. Sam kissed Dean softly, wary of his sore tongue and gave him a big hug and Dean melted into his arms, needing the contact after the mental stress of the night.

When they wheeled Dean away, a police officer and the manager from the motel approached Sam, with the doctor. "Mr. Hetfield?" The police officer spoke first.  
'Oh oh' thought Sam 'just what we need, cops'. "Yes?"  
"I've just taken a statement from Mr. Black the manager of the hotel where your brother was injured and Mr. Bourne, the security officer that fired the Taser. I know it's too early to speak to your brother, but perhaps you could tell me what happened?"

The officer had a pad and pen out. Sam gave the cop a statement about what he saw happen. The cop nodded. "We have other witnesses who verify that a Taser was used even though the security detail of the hotel do not use them. Apparently Mr. Bourne had a problem with a guy three weeks ago who was the same general build as your brother. He started a fight at the club and did some damage that was never paid for. He threatened Mr. Bourne with violence and he claims he was acting in self defence. Mr. Bourne also claims your brother had the same boots on and he thought he was the guy who did it."  
"Just from Dean's boots?" The cop nodded and Sam looked incredulous. "That's a fairly lame excuse for Tasering a guy in the back of the head. Dean was in hospital three weeks ago by the way, plenty of witnesses, and we have never been to that club before."  
"He said your brother resisted, and looked like he was trying to start a fight."

Sam was flabbergasted "He signed to the guy, he was deaf, and tuned to call me to help him communicate with the guy."  
"I can verify that." Mike had stepped forward. "I know sign language and I asked Dean what happened. I can tell you what he told me."  
"Ok, go ahead." Mike told the cop what Dean had told him, which backed Sam up 100%.

When he had finished the cop nodded and Mr. Black stepped closer to Sam. "I'm really sorry about what happened with your brother, we have had complaints about Kirk being overzealous. Some of the security guards were making noises about wanting to be able to use Tasers, but the owners and management vetoed the idea. He should never have had that weapon. He will be fired and I will contact the owner of the hotel to let him know what happened. We may even be able to bring charges up against him ourselves." He handed Sam two cards. "This is my card; if you or your brother needs anything please don't hesitate to let me know. The other card is Mr. Zamboni's card, the hotel owner, just get your lawyer to call him and they can arrange some compensation. Mr. Hetfields medical expenses have been taken care of. Once again I apologize, please give your brother my best wishes for a quick recovery." Mr. Black turned to the police officer and they left together.

Sam went to the waiting room and found Bobby pacing up and down, with a frazzled looking Matt sitting in a plastic chair tapping his foot. They both looked up as he approached " He's ok, just getting some tests before they decide when he can come home." Bobby hugged Sam, then Matt surprised Sam by hugging him lightly to.  
"I'm sorry Sam, this is two hunts Dean has helped me on and been injured."  
"Nothing you could have done Matt. Turns out the asshole that Tasered Dean was totally in the wrong and is being fired. The cops just took a statement." Sam let the relevance of that fall between them. Bobby filled Sam in about the completed hunt and that Dean's car was back at Bobby's place.

Shortly after, Dr Way came over to Sam and glanced at the others standing around him "Dean is in a room for the night, he has been cleared of any new fracture to the skull, but he does have some pressure, so we are going to see how he fairs for the rest of the night. You can come see him now, the rest of his family as well if they like." Sam nodded and they all followed Mike up the elevators to a room on the second floor.

When they got there Sam and the doctor moved in first to see if Dean was decent, while Bobby and Matt waited discreetly in the hallway. Lucky they had because Dean was busy vomiting blood into a bucket on the floor, his arms shaking with the effort of holding his body up. He was lying on his side and looked in some pain and Sam was immediately concerned at how pale he looked.

Sam rubbed his back and held his hand as he groaned and finished heaving, while Mike left the room for a moment and returned with a needle ,which he used on Dean's arm after wiping with a swab. "Dean, I've just given you in injection to help stop you vomiting. You should feel better soon." Dean nodded slowly, stopping quickly with a frown. 'Head hurting?'  
'Like a bitch'. Mike laughed at Dean's sense of humor and withdrew another syringe from his pocket.  
'I've got the good stuff.' He put the needle into the IV port in the back of Dean's hand. 'Don't be surprised if you feel like nodding off'. Dean nodded softly. Mike patted him on the arm. 'Take it easy.'  
'Thanks.' Mike left the room telling the others to go in now.

Bobby engulfed Dean in a hug as soon as he went in, taking in easy on the young hunter as he noticed his paleness and stiffness of movement. Matt on the other hand wasn't so gentle, grabbing Dean up in a hug, surprising Dean, then almost frying his brain by kissing him shyly on the cheek as he pulled back. Sam took a possessive step forward as Matt stumbled out an apology for getting him into trouble a second time, but Dean was too tired, shocked and still a little disorientated to say anything and spent their visit leaning up against Sam. He soon nodded off, the medication and exhaustion finally taking its toll on him. The other hunters left for the night, Bobby saying he would be back in the morning to pick them up and Matt saying goodbye, apologizing profusely and for Sam to wish Dean well in his recovery.

Sam slept restlessly by Deans side that night, until he woke at four am to find Dean laying facing away from him, with his covers thrown off. Sam felt a little chilly himself and went to get up to cover Dean back up. He was curled up in an almost fetal position, his hospital gown open along the back, and Sam could clearly see Dean's spine between his strong muscles even in the low light of the room. Dean's legs and feet were together with the soles facing him and Dean's breathing was fast and shallow,almost like he was crying.

Sam couldn't see Deans face to see if he was crying and went to take a step toward him, but at that moment Dean rolled onto his back, with his eyes closed. A nurse came into the room with a clean bucket and Sam suddenly knew what Dean had been doing, throwing up. He stepped up to Dean and took his hand and rubbed along his forearm and Dean opened his eyes. Sam could see tears there, but they were from straining to vomit nothing else, and Sam was slightly relieved. Dean curled his body towards Sam now, needing the physical contact Sam could tell ,by the look in his eyes. Sam could see spots of blood on his lips from throwing up more blood.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Dean to him as the nurse left with the dirty bucket, which Sam could now smell. Sam rubbed a hand up and down Dean's back trying to give him comfort. Sam picked up the cup of water on the bedside and showed Dean, getting him to drink a little.

Dean nodded ,when he finished, and looked up into Sam's face as he helped him to lay back down. "Sorry Sammy." Dean slurred the words, the first since he came to the hospital. Sam frowned and signed back to him 'For what?'  
'Letting that guy get the jump on me.'  
'Dean, that wasn't you're fault.'  
'Yes it was. We were on a job, I just didn't count the guy as a threat. He could have done that to you or Bobby, it was stupid of me to have my guard down.' Dean looked exhausted as he signed to Sam.  
'Cut yourself a break man, the guy was an idiot looking for an excuse to use that gun. He wasn't even supposed to have it on him. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time and yes I know you could have taken the guy out in a heartbeat ,but who would have thought the guy would have shot you. I didn't believe it and I was right there.' Dean let his head fall back to the sheets and Sam soothed him back to sleep, then pulled the chair closer to the bed, and kept his hand on Dean's so he wouldn't feel alone.

TBC


	70. Chapter 70 Care

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 70 Care

By the time Bobby came to collect them, in the morning, Dean had been checked over by the doctor and given the ok to leave with strict bed rest. He gave Dean medication for his nausea and headaches, antibiotics for his mouth and a supply of antiseptic for his tongue. Mike also gave Sam his card in case there were any problems. Sam and Dean travelled in the back of the Impala, Dean lying down with his head on Sam's leg for part of the trip. Bobby had to pull over once for Dean to vomit up what looked like water and blood to Sam.

Once they were back at Bobby's, Sam almost carried Dean upstairs, his vertigo had come back as he attempted to get out of the car, bringing him to his knees. Sam stripped Dean down to his underwear and stayed with him as he settled down on the bed. Bobby left to go to town to stock up on provisions they would need to nurse Dean back to health. Sam gave Bobby money to help out, even though Bobby refused it several times, then made sure Dean had some water before he fell back to sleep. Sam sat and read a book with a hand combing Dean's hair while he slept.

When Sam heard Bobby's truck pull up, he went downstairs, and helped Bobby put away the supplies. Sam noticed Bobby had bought several cases of bottled water and lots of tinned soup in different types. So much for Dean having enough of soup to last him the year when he had been sick after the demon summoning- basement job.

When it was all put away, Bobby stood talking softly to Sam in the kitchen, when they heard a scuffle upstairs. Sam ran up to find Dean leaning over toilet on his hands and knees, looking whiter than a sheet. "God, Dean!" Sam cried out before he remembered Dean couldn't hear him then bent down and rubbed his back, putting an arm around his chest to hold him up, as his arms shook badly. Dean turned his head slowly to Sam, giving him a half smile as if to say thanks.

Eventually, Dean slumped back from the toilet and Sam reached forward to flush it,seeing a slight amount of blood in there amongst the bile Dean had bought up. Sam went to help Dean up but to Sam's surprise, Dean crawled on his hands and knees back to the bed. Sam could see the bruising along his left side as he crawled, causing Sam to gulp around a lump in his throat. With all the fuss over his tongue, Sam had almost forgotten he would have bruising where he had fallen on the concrete.

Once back in bed, Dean grabbed both sides of his head and squeezed hard "Fuck! Hurts Sammy." he slurred loudly and Sam scrambled to the bedside table for Dean's pain tablets. Dean squirmed as Sam got the pills and a little water into him, then made him swish his mouth out with antiseptic. Dean clutched at Sam as he waited for the pills to kick in. By the time the pain settled to a dull roar, Dean was clutching Sam's T shirt in his hands, much as Sam did at night.

Dean pulled Sam's face to his and kissed his lips softly. "Thanks Sammy, better now." Dean fingers moved softly over Sam's face like he was soothing him, the reverse of how it should be Sam realized. Sam lowered Dean's head gently to the pillow and placed small kisses all over his face, as he traced his fingers through his hair. The movements soothed Dean and he was soon struggling to hold his eyes open.  
"Close your eyes, Dean. Get some rest."  
"Love you Sammy." Dean voice was a very soft croak.  
"I know babe, love you to." Sam knew Dean was still struggling with the emotional trauma from being Tasered as well as being so physically sick and even as tough as he was, he would depend on him for a few days.

Sam stayed with Dean as much as possible for the rest of the day, leaving only when Bobby called for him to get food. Dean slept most of the time, waking only so Sam could give him more medication, water and to rinse his mouth out. Sam read books to keep himself occupied as it was fairly quiet with Dean sleeping all the time.

That evening, Bobby called Sam down to the phone. It was the owner of the hotel, who was very apologetic about what had happened, and promised to make sure Dean was compensated. He had also arranged for a doctor to see Dean at Bobby's every morning until he went back for his checkup. Sam went back upstairs and checked Dean, then went down and found Bobby, and told him what the owner had said on the phone. Bobby suggested they watch a movie and have a beer while Dean was sleeping, more to give Sam a break than anything, as Bobby knew Sam would run himself ragged looking after Dean. It didnt stop Sam running up and checking Dean several times during the movie. When it was over, Sam helped Bobby tidy up the kitchen, and then he went upstairs to find Dean lying awake, blinking tiredly up at the ceiling.

Dean patted the bed when he saw Sam, motioning for Sam to come join him. Sam stripped off and joined Dean, after giving him more meds and mouthwash. Dean grabbed up the tube of lotion and rubbed it into Sam's arm. He signed to Sam 'Make sure you sleep with me. No more of that stuff from before.' Dean was obviously thinking Sam was going to sleep in the other bed and not want to be close to Dean while he was recovering.  
'Never again babe.' Dean kissed Sam as best he could with his still sore mouth and they curled up together for sleep, Dean out like a light in just a few seconds.

Sam woke at two in the morning, to find Dean in the bathroom lying on the floor on his side, eyes closed in pain. Sam fetched pain tablets and his anti nausea pills, as well as some mouth wash. Sam got it all down him with a bottle of water, Dean groaning loudly holding his stomach, as he lay on the cool tiles. 'Want help back to bed?'  
'I think I will lie here for a while. You go back to bed. Thanks Sammy.' Sam went back to the bedroom and bought back two pillows and slid one under Dean's head.

As he took a step back, Bobby came to the doorway "You boys ok?" he yawned.  
"Sorry Bobby, Deans not feeling well."  
"Mmm, I can see that."  
'Sorry for waking you' Dean signed. Bobby nodded.  
"Don't worry about it." But his face was troubled. Bobby left the room and Sam settled his pillow against the tiled wall, stroking a hand through Dean's hair.  
"Go back to bed Sammy. You'll get tired." Dean slurred.  
'I want to be here with you' Sam signed. Dean looked up into Sam's face and lifted a hand to run smoothly over his face. Sam turned his face into Dean's hand and smiled down at him. Dean hated feeling sick and weak, but at least he had Sam to look after him.

Bobby came back into the small room, taking in the sight of the two brothers looking after each other. He made his way over to Sam and placed a tube of cold orange drink into his hand, with the corner cut off. "Make sure you keep his fluids up, Sam. This stuff is meant to be really good, as long as he can keep it down." Sam saw that it was an electrolyte solution. Who knew where Bobby kept his plethora off first aid supplies? "There is a heap of these in the fridge, help yourselves."  
"Thanks Bobby".  
"Try to grab some sleep both of you." Bobby had noticed Dean's eyes were looking sunken already: a sure sign of dehydration. Bobby ran a hand down Dean's shoulder to get his attention. "Let your brother look after you. I wanna see you up and around again soon." Dean nodded slowly.  
"Thanks."

Sam stayed with Dean in the bathroom and slowly got the drink Bobby had left into him and his pain settled to a level where Sam was finally able to coax him back to bed. Sam lay Dean down on his right side and hugged his body in close behind him, draping an arm softly over Dean's lower belly. With his head on the same pillow as Dean's he breathed warm air on the back of his neck, providing comfort for Dean as he slept.

TBC


	71. Chapter 71 Concern

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 71 Concern

Sam woke later in the morning to find Dean again in the bathroom. He was sitting up leaning against the tiles in just his boxers, with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, looking exhausted. Sam sat down next to him, shoulders touching and Dean leaned into him slightly, without opening his eyes. They stayed that way for a while before Sam pulled Dean to his feet, alarmed by how weak Dean seemed, as he all but carried him into the bedroom. Sam gave Dean medication,then dressed quickly and went downstairs to grab water and electrolyte solution, and took them back to his brother.

Sam had Dean settled and sleeping when Bobby came up to get him for breakfast. While they sat and ate, Bobby expressed his concern over Dean's condition, reminding Sam that Dean hadn't eaten for over twenty four hours, and before that his appetite had not been great for three weeks. Sam confided to Bobby that he was worried to and would give Dr Way a call after breakfast to see what could be done, even if it meant he would have to get Dean back into hospital.

Just as they finished the breakfast dishes a car pulled up outside and Bobby went to the door. When he came back an older man with slightly grey hair came into the house behind him. Sam went into the living room to see what was up. "Sam this is Dr. Nathan Tate, he's a locum from the local hospital sent out to check on Dean." Sam shook the doctor's hand; he had forgotten that the hotel owner said he was organizing this.  
"Call me Nate. Dean's treatment is covered under the insurance provided by the hotel manager. They want Dean looked after and back on his feet, they gave me specific instructions that he be given the best of care."

Sam nodded, sure they did ,but he wanted that to, so he started to lead Nate upstairs to Dean. Nate hesitated. "Dr Way informed me that Dean is deaf. What's the best way to communicate with him?"  
"I can sign to him."  
"Ok, that would be good. I spoke with Dr. Way this morning before coming out, so I know what we are dealing with. I just wanted to let you know that if Dean's case goes to court, we may have to testify to the damage that was done to him, but I want to say right now, that the hotel owner and manager have no influence over me, or the way I will treat Dean. I'm here for him only and I was recommended by Dr. Way to best treat Dean." Sam felt like they had struck gold, three good doctors in a row. He felt more confident at letting Nate see Dean now.

Sam had to wake Dean up and he was groggy and slow and with Sam's assurances he let Nate examine him. Nate asked for a coat stand and had Dean hooked up to an IV in short order, not liking how dehydrated he was. He also hooked up an IV of antibiotic, knowing from what Sam said that Dean was throwing everything up. Nate gave Dean an injection for his vomiting and told Sam not to give Dean any more of the tablets he had been giving him as they weren't strong enough, he would bring by some stronger ones later that day.

Nate was concerned that Dean was not getting enough rest and gave him an injection that would knock him out for a few hours, to let Sam and Dean both get some rest. Nate left once Dean was asleep and promised to be back that night with some tablets and see how he was tracking. Sam and Bobby both thanked Nate and he left after shaking their hands. Sam checked Dean again before going back down stairs to see if Bobby needed help with anything. Bobby pointed to the couch and told Sam to grab a few zzs while he could and went to the library to sort through some new books.

Sam slept until Bobby woke him for a late lunch after which he felt much better. Sam checked Dean to find him exactly as he had left him and went back downstairs to grab some books to take upstairs to read while sitting next to Dean. While he was in the library he heard a clatter and some banging and raced to the stairway to find Dean almost at the bottom, in just his boxers dragging his IV bags behind him, as he unsteadily navigated the stairs, with his eyes barley open. Sam caught him up as he almost fell to the ground and Bobby rushed in and helped Sam take him back upstairs. Sam was glad Nate had bandaged the IV's on because Dean would surely have ripped them out. Sam lay down with Dean and fed him an electrolyte drink and he fell asleep in Sam's arms, muttering something Sam couldn't make out.

When Sam went downstairs for dinner, he made sure Dean was settled but he only just started his dinner, when Dean was clambering down the stairs again. When Sam got to him, he was holding onto the rail for grim death, close to the top. It looked to Sam that Dean was on the deck of a ship in rough water, the way he was standing and swaying. He grabbed a bucket up and just as he got to Dean, he bent his head between his arms and threw up, luckily straight into the bucket. Dean collapsed with spectacular style into Sam,who picked Dean up easier than he thought he could, and lay him down on the couch on his side and hung up the IVs again.

Sam and Bobby watched over Dean as they ate, both with frowns, as they watched the young hunter snooze restlessly on the couch. "He's lookin' thinner every time I see him. I hope he gets better soon, he was thin enough before all this happened to him."  
"I know, he really isn't having the best of luck lately."  
"I think he would disagree with you there." Sam looked at Bobby with his eyebrows raised. "The reason he keeps coming down here is for the same reason he kept going up, when he was under the witches spell." Sam nodded.

Dean kept waking up without him and no amount of medication was going to stop him finding him. "It's a good thing Sam." Bobby had interpreted Sam's pensive look. "He loves you and can't be without you." Sam knew he was blushing as Bobby spoke of their love out loud. "Like I said before, just be there for him. This will all blow over and he will be back to raisin hell in no time." Sam nodded again in hopeful agreement.

By the time Nate had returned, Dean had thrown up again, just lying on the couch, and all three were concerned enough to voice their concern. Nate agreed it was becoming a problem, but they should give it another twenty four hours to calm down, because he was sick before he had been Tasered. It would make Dean a lot sicker than the average person being hit with one. Nate gave Dean more meds and changed his IV and helped Sam take him upstairs, although Sam thought he could easily do it himself, Dean had lost that much weight.

TBC

* * *

Ok they have stopped with the tear jerking and gone for the full out bawl fest - Who picked what Dean would do at the end of the episode? (17)- _Gett_


	72. Chapter 72 Bell

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 72 Bell

Dean settled back to sleep before Nate had even left the room and drifted in and out most of the night. At one, he got up to throw up without waking Sam, but his near miss at five woke even Bobby, as he stumbled into the doorframe of the bathroom before making it into the room. Bobby bought in more orange drink and ice, as Sam sat with Dean until he gained control, blood pouring from his bloody nose.

They went back to bed shortly after, but when Bobby took Dean's breakfast up a couple of hours later,they were in the bathroom again, Sam supporting Dean as he dry retched painfully. When Bobby showed Nate up, they found the brothers asleep on the bathroom floor. Nate treated Dean without him even waking and they put him back to bed. Sam was feeling like the walking dead and grabbed a quick nap on the single bed in the room,so he didn't shake Dean around to much.

Sam was sitting with Bobby having lunch in the kitchen, when there was a knock at the front door. Bobby went and came back with a large hamper of food and toiletries that the hotel had sent over, with a get well note on it for Dean. Sam was annoyed that the hotel was doing it as a suck up and left the hamper untouched on the living room table. Sam lay with Dean that afternoon, who was restless and dry retched once in the afternoon, but stayed in bed, keeping a bucket close.

Sam went to bed early that night ,pulling Dean to him to provide comfort and support, and he slept well and deep, but woke early to find Dean wasn't in the bed. He went to the bathroom to find him asleep on the floor,but he either hadn't made the toilet or hadn't had the energy,and had thrown up what looked like orange water on the floor.

Sam ran a warm bath for Dean and woke him enough so he would know what was happening and washed him quickly, before taking him back to the bedroom and putting fresh underwear on him. Once Dean was back in bed, he nodded off again quickly and Sam had a shower himself and dressed,then cleaned up the bathroom and lay next to Dean until Nate came to check up on Dean.

Nate was surprised to find out that Dean had spent time in the bathroom overnight and Dean had no clue how long he had been in there, making Nate more concerned with Dean's condition. Once Nate had given Dean medication and had him settled, Sam walked Nate to the door, where he hung back for a moment. "I'm afraid if Dean doesn't improve today, we should look at hospitalizing him in the morning. Sorry Sam, I know he wants to stay put, but he's not improving like I hoped. I think the Taser hit so soon after his crash is just to much for his body to handle. I know just from the short time I have treated him that he's a fighter but there is only so much the human body can take." Sam tried not to show how upset he was at the news and was determined to spend the day very close to his brother.

Sam grabbed coffee and toast and made his way up and lay down next to Dean with a book. Bobby came in shortly after with an oily cloth in his hand. "What did the doc say?"  
"He's not happy with the way Dean's going. He spent some of last night on the bathroom floor again. He said if there is no improvement, he wants Dean to go to hospital tomorrow morning."  
"Son of a bitch."  
"That's what Dean will say."  
"Yeah. Well, let's hope he gets better." Dean slept soundly all morning and Bobby bought Sam lunch in the room, so he wouldn't have to leave Dean's side.

Dean slept deeply for the remainder of the day and Sam caught a short nap in the afternoon by his side. They had a trouble free night, Dean sleeping the sleep of the dead, and Sam on edge slightly, waiting for Dean to run for the bathroom.

Nate was happier in the morning that Dean was sleeping more, had got though the night with out throwing up and was looking slightly better, declaring Dean was safe at home '_for now_.'

Dean was restless the remainder of the day, waking often but seeming unsure of what he wanted. In the afternoon he dry reached into a bucket once, and declared late in the day he was better and struggled to his feet and clomped down the stairs, swaying alarmingly. He made the couch with Sam half holding him up, along with his IVs, and promptly fell to sleep. Sam stood and scratched the back of his head as he watched him slumber.

Sam had dinner in the kitchen with Bobby, his eyes flicking to Dean frequently and he spent the evening sitting on the floor with his back against the couch watching TV, his hand moving a restless path through Dean's hair as he slept. Sam marveled at how long Dean's hair was, he hadn't seen it this long since he had a slightly rebellious couple of months when he was thirteen or so. The longer hair seemed to soften his face and make him look even more beautiful than normal, if he could be any more beautiful.

Sam watched TV till late and then set up a blanket on a chair next to the couch,so he wouldn't be far from Dean. Dean woke around two and Sam got the bucket under his mouth, just in time to catch the small amount of mucus and water he bought up. Dean fell back into a restless sleep and Sam walked around the couch, stretching the kinks out of his sore back, before falling back onto the chair and curling up for sleep.

In the morning Bobby came down the stairs to find Sam sitting against the couch with a sleepy and pale looking Dean, sitting up on the couch with a bucket between his knees, as they watched TV. Bobby assessed right away how dog tired both boys looked and fixed Sam coffee and Dean a weak tea, before joining them in the living room. Dean blinked up at Bobby as he took the cup with trembling fingers " Tea , I know, not your style but it will make you feel better and there's plenty of sugar in there too." Dean didn't have the strength to argue, so he drank the sweet concoction down, and fell back onto the cushions.

Nate visited quickly; changing Deans IV, checking him over and giving him an injection to help him have some restful sleep, advising Sam get some as well. Sam had breakfast sitting on the floor and lay back against the sofa, until Dean pushed his shoulder weakly and pointed to the stairs, signing that he wanted Sam to go get some proper sleep. Sam signed back that he was ok and Dean signed back that Bobby could look after him for a couple of hours. Bobby agreed, pushing Sam to go and Sam staggered upstairs feeling like he had been corralled again, lucky he was so tired he really didn't care.

Bobby sat with Dean getting as much fluid in him as he could, but Dean was lethargic and had to be helped up just to drink what Bobby provided. Dean slept through lunch and seemed brighter when he woke up. Sam sat beside him and watched TV. Dean didn't say anything just sat tiredly by his side, but Sam saw this as an improvement that he was somewhat more alert than he had been, and not throwing up.

Dean signed to Sam when he and Bobby had finished dinner, if he could have some more of that 'tea crap' and Sam smiled knowing Dean must be feeling slightly better, even if he was drinking tea. "You feeling a little better?" Dean nodded tiredly as Sam helped him sip from the cup he had bought him. "You missed having your ass dragged back to hospital by this much." Sam held his thumb and index finger apart by the barest of margins.  
'Saved by the bell.' Dean signed slowly.  
"Oh, it started to ring. You're just lucky I know how much you hate hospitals. I could still take you, you know?" Dean gave Sam a frown indicating he didn't want to. "Its ok Dean, just concentrate on getting better now." Dean gave Sam a small smile and leaned his head on Sam's shoulder before falling back to sleep.

Dean took himself off to bed as soon as Sam and Bobby settled down to watch a movie but Sam helped him up, knowing he had a headache by the look on his face, and made sure he was drugged up and settled before he went back down to Bobby at Deans insistence.

TBC


	73. Chapter 73 Progress

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 73 Progress 

Dean staggered to the bathroom at three in the morning but was surprised when nothing came up. He sat on the floor for a few minutes just to be sure, he was that nauseous and Sam ended up coming in and helping him back to bed when he almost drifted off. Bobby bought in a plate of toast in the morning, while Sam was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, watching Dean mutter in his sleep. "Thanks Bobby."  
"How was your night?"  
"Better, only one trip to the bathroom and we both slept fairly well."  
"You still look like you could use a fair slap of sleep there Sam."Sam smiled softly at Bobby nodding his head, he was sure they all could. Bobby saw Sam was getting bags under his eyes and was looking at the end of his rope.

Once Sam had finished he raced the dishes downstairs then went straight back up and grabbed his shaving kit up, taking it to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sam was surprised to find Dean looking up at him as he lay back down next to him. Dean reached up and pulled Sam's face down by the back of his head and kissed him very gently on the lips. 'You feeling better?'  
'Couldn't be feeling worse than I have.'

Sam bent down, placing soft kisses all over Dean's face and Dean moved his hands over Sam's chest then up his neck. Sam kissed down Dean's neck and Dean enjoyed the warm breath on his neck and lay flat and still to accept what Sam had for him. He didn't feel like moving a great deal but he could make Sam feel good. Sam kissed down his T shirt clad chest lightly then pushed it up and kissed the skin softly all over.

By the time Sam pulled Dean's shirt back down and kissed back up to his neck again, he had a huge smile on his face making Dean feel better, knowing he had been down for the last few days. Dean grabbed Sam's left arm and kissed the ink there lightly before reaching out with one hand and grabbing the lotion and squeezing some onto Sam's arm. Sam grabbed it off him and used it on Dean's ink as well and they lay together rubbing softly and kissing very lightly.

Dean spent the afternoon sleepily awake even though Nate had given him an injection in the morning. Sam enjoyed the fact that Dean wanted to cuddle up to Sam and rub his fingers gently over his skin. Sam asked to see Dean stitches on his tongue and Dean poked it out slowly, wincing a little with pain. "What was it like having stitches in there?" Dean grabbed the pad and pen and wrote slowly.  
'Never want to have any there ever again. Felt really weird,like he was poking me with a tiny branding iron or something. The stitches feel strange.' Sam nodded knowing they probably did.  
'How did it feel when that guy Tasered you?'  
'I felt like an idiot letting a guy do that to me. I could have taken the thing off him easily, I was just confused at the time, I had no idea he would use it on me.'  
'Me either. Don't be upset Dean, he was in the wrong and shouldn't have done it. The hotel is talking about compensation.'  
'Like that's going to help'.  
'How are you feeling now?'  
'Better, almost ready to make up for lost time again.'

Sam kissed Dean a bit harder, getting carried away with the proposition that Dean would want sex again soon, and knowing what make up sex was like with Dean. Sam was grinning and blushing when Bobby came to the door and Dean was smiling at seeing a grin on Sam's face. Bobby was happy when he saw Dean awake without vomiting and looking slightly better. Bobby told Sam dinner was ready and Dean encouraged Sam to go and promised he would wait for him.

Sam finished his dinner quickly and helped Bobby with the dishes, before flying back up the stairs, to find Dean dozing on his side with the covers off. Sam slid into bed next to him and Dean slipped an arm around him, drawing him in and resting his head on Sam's neck. Sam stroked Dean's back softly, enjoying the warmth and closeness. Dean was soon asleep, cuddled into Sam's neck. Sam felt happier than he had in days and relished Dean's body against his, making him hard and horny, just lying next to him. But Sam didn't do anything, just stretched out next to Dean, and stayed with him until morning.

The next morning they woke up together, Dean with his head cuddled on Sam's chest. They had just had the best sleep in days and Sam felt refreshed and happy. Dean felt slightly better than he had the previous afternoon and was happy to be on the improve. He was fed up to the back teeth of being sick. Sam pulled Dean to him softly and they cuddled for a while before Sam got up to shower and get changed.

Sam was about to go down for breakfast when Dean got his attention by throwing the lotion at him. When Sam bought the lotion back over Dean rubbed some on his arm as he signed 'Is there anything I can eat down there?'  
"You hungry?" Dean nodded. Sam used two hands to make the soup sign. Dean nodded and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. Sam laughed and headed downstairs.

While Sam was gone, Dean sat up slowly, his head still hurt and there was the damn pressure that never seemed to go away. But his mouth was actually a lot better this morning and the stiffness in his body had all but disappeared. His stomach sickness had gone back to vague nausea, almost to the way it was before the Taser incident. All he had to do was get the damn needles out of his arm and he could go back to making Sam happy again.

Well ok, he was along way from better, but taking steps in the right direction. Sam bought soup in and was happy to see Dean sitting up waiting for him. Dean allowed Sam to feed him like he was a bird, knowing Sam would be the only one who was allowed to fuss over him like that, because he would do it to Sam if he was hurt. Dean sipped the soup slowly, his mouth hurting slightly as the warm liquid went down.

They both waited cautiously as Dean finished the small cup of soup but nothing happened, his stomach accepted the food with a slight groan. He looked much happier as he drank some water down, then rinsed his mouth out. Sam was relieved and had a smile on his face when Nate came into the room after Bobby. Nate was pleased with Dean's progress, promising to remove one of his IVs that night if he had more to eat, and drink that day.

Dean stayed awake for most of the morning and Sam amused himself by running his fingers through Dean's longer stubble, seeming to find it fascinating. Dean had small cups of soup, every two or so hours, and at lunch time had to get up to use the toilet. Sam followed at his elbow, just to be sure he was ok, and Dean turned to him when he was standing in front of the toilet. "You gonna help with this part?" Dean asked softly with his eyebrows raised. Sam rose to the challenge and pulled Dean's dick softly out of his boxers. "You better stop touching now Sammy, or I'll spray you in the eye." Sam laughed, blushing slightly and stood with his arm loosely around Dean and one hand holding the IVs, as he did his business and tucked himself in.

When they got back to bed, Dean sent Sam off for lunch, and sat up and read one of the books from the box at the end of the bed. He wasn't much for research but these books would start to wake his brain up again, so he let the words flow over him, until Sam came in with another cup of soup. Dean did well for the rest of the day using the toilet more and getting soup into him. When Nate visited that night he removed the IV, just leaving the Antibiotic IV until morning, when he would give Dean tablets to take instead.

Dean encouraged Sam to go with Bobby to pick up some parts, an hour's drive away, to get him out of the house. Sam protested saying he would wait, but Dean insisted he would just be sleeping anyway, and that they should go out. Eventually with pressure from Dean and Bobby, Sam folded and left with Bobby for the short trip, enjoying the fresh air, but worrying about his brother the whole time.

When they got back Dean was asleep and Sam changed and dove into bed, waking Dean by stroking through his long stubble. Dean was up for some slow, light kisses that had Sam wanting for more. He knew he couldn't push his luck just yet, but found it increasingly hard, with his handsome lover right there in the bed with him. Sam took solace in stroking all over Dean softy, not liking how his ribs and hipbones stuck out, but pleased he still had his wonderful six pack. Unfortunately it was probably from all the throwing up. Dean lay still under Sam's care wishing for all the world that he felt better with Sam so hot and heavy next to him.

Sam helped Dean up for a bath and he sat next to him, washing him slowly. Sam noticed Dean starting to get hard, when he was helping him out. He must be getting better. They slept well that night, Dean getting up once to use the toilet and Sam was waiting for him, half asleep when he returned to the bed. Dean cuddled up and they were back to sleep quickly, in each others arms.

TBC


	74. Chapter 74 Compensation

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 74 Compensation

The next morning Sam woke with his face in Dean's chest and his T shirt scrunched up in his hands, as he liked to do, but hadn't done for a few days. Sam felt his morning wood poking into Dean's leg and decided to get up for a shower, with the hope it would go down on its own. He had it half achieved by the time he came back into the bedroom in just a towel and was bending over his bag on the other bed, when he felt the towel get tugged off his hips from behind him.

Sam turned to find Dean pulling the covers back in invitation, he checked that the door was locked, then jumped in with him. Dean moved Sam's hip, so his half hard shaft was lined up with his hip bone, as he pushed his boxers down to revel his own erection. Sam smiled and pushed Dean's T shirt off smoothly, kissing Dean as softly as he could all over. Dean smoothed his hands over Sam's hard body, letting Sam do most of the work as he lay there, not sure if it was too early, but wanting it just the same.

Sam rubbed himself against Dean's hip, effectively rubbing their erections together. The slipperiness of both their pre come mixed together, making the movement sensual, and getting them both very tight and hard. Sam wanted to kiss Dean long and deep but settled for attacking his neck, not expecting anything back from Dean at this early stage, but Dean surprised him by smoothing over his nipples with his fingers, creating a sensation not unlike what he could do so well with his tongue.

Sam didn't want to grind into Dean to hard, with his still delicate stomach and was conflicted on what to do next, but Dean took the decision away from him. He moved his hand down to Sam's groin and took up his hard shaft in his warm hand. A few minutes of Dean's hands playing and stroking, made Sam's mind up and he pulled Dean on his side and wrapped his hand around Dean's erection and pumped him with long slow strokes, teasing the head with his thumb, and flicking the shaft with his hand.

Dean used his hand on Sam's, puffing short breaths into Sam's neck as he slowly came undone. He pushed Sam's dick forward as he worked it so it was bumping into his as Sam stroked him. Sam got the idea and they were soon bumping each others slippery heads together, on every other stroke. Sam felt a spark of pleasure each time they bumped together and pushed himself closer to Dean so they could slide along the length. Dean held Sam to him tightly, as he panted into his neck as his climax raced up his groin, but he held on waiting for Sam so they could go together.

Sam's dick started to throb in his hand and he pulled Sam's face around to his and kissed him lightly, before locking eyes with his, as they stroked each other harder. Sam pushed his forehead onto Dean's as he came in Deans hand and Dean used the cum to keep pumping him, making sure he was pumped dry, as his own cum spilled for Sam. Sam signed to Dean that he was going to need another shower, as Dean rubbed the cum over his chest, rubbing and caressing Sam's soft skin. It was something he had never done before but Sam found it wildly stimulating and got up for a quick wash off before Dean had him going again. Sam ran Dean a bath and Dean kept it short and was soon out getting dressed in sweats, sending Sam down for breakfast.

Sam had just sat down for coffee, when Dean walked casually into the kitchen like nothing was up. Sam had a huge grin on his face as he pulled a chair out for the older man and they sat down to eat together, hanging the IV on the coat stand, Sam had run up and bought down. When Bobby got to the table, Dean had put away a cup of soup and a slice of toast. He sat and watched Bobby and Sam talk together as he waited to see how his stomach went with his first hard food in days.

When Nate came to the door, Dean was sitting watching TV in the living room with Sam. Nate took the other IV out and told Dean that he had an appointment at the hospital with Dr Way the next morning, to have a check up, and have his stitches removed from his tongue. As nice as Nate was Sam was glad to say goodbye for the last time with Bobby at the door because it meant Dean was almost better. Dean spent the morning lying quietly on the couch, with his head on Sam's lap as the younger man watched TV, and conversed to Dean with hand signals.

Just before lunch Bobby came in with a pad that he handed to Dean. 'Just had a call from the hotels lawyers. They are talking about compensation for your injury and want you to get your lawyer to give them a call'. The lawyer's number was on the page. Dean frowned with thought after thanking Bobby.

Dean wrote on the page for a few minutes and handed the page to Sam. 'As my lawyer, Sam could you give them a call and tell them we are preparing the case? Don't except any amount of money if they offer- tell them we will consider.' Sam looked surprised and wrote 'You know you can't go to court Dean?'  
'Not planning to. I will settle out of court but I want to make them sweat a little and see what they offer.'  
'Why?'  
'They shouldn't be able to get away with treating people like that. Particularly, 'handicapped' people.' Sam nodded his agreement and grabbed his phone out and called the number. He knew Dean wasn't considering himself handicapped but going for justice for ordinary people. It was one of the things he loved about his brother.

Dean lay and watched Sam talk,getting the gist of the conversation, by watching his lips move. When the subject of money came up, Sam let them know that they weren't interested as they had a strong case. Dean was impressed with Sam's use of legal talk seeming to know what he was talking about.

As soon as he hung up, Sam grabbed the pad and wrote for Dean. 'They are over a barrel. The hotel has tape of the incident and it puts 'Mr. Bourne' completely in the wrong and they just admitted, the Tasers voltage output was as high as it could go and the length of the burst had been tampered with, and set for longer than the normal 5 seconds. The police have the weapon in their evidence locker and have confirmed that it has been interfered with and Mr. Bourne had no training other than stunning the family dog with the thing.'  
'What an asshole. If it settles out of court will he be able to get a job after what he did?'  
'Even if it settles, it will be on his record because the cops were called out. If the job involves a police check he's fried.'  
'For how long?' Sam shrugged.  
'He's an adult so it should stay there for the rest of his life. And from what they said they are going to lay charges themselves.'  
'What money did they offer?'  
'Two hundred thousand. The lawyer said the hotel wants to pay to make it go away, as they know they were in the wrong, or rather their security guy was.'

Dean's face showed the surprise he felt that was a lot of bread but he knew what he would do if he got it. 'How long do these out of court things take to settle?'  
'If they want to keep it out of court, which they do in this case, they will pay quickly. Normally the insurance will cover it, but the hotel may have the money in the bank, and write a cheque before the insurance money comes in because that can take weeks or months and they will want it dealt with and kept out of the media.'  
"Can't have a handicapped person getting fried by security now can we?"

Sam saw the bitterness on Dean's face as he said the words. 'You want me to call them back and accept the offer?'  
'No let's let them sweat for a bit.' Sam had no idea what Dean was planning except to get back at the hotel for hurting him so badly, but the guy who did it was gone, so they really weren't getting at the guy who did it.

Dean went for a lay down after lunch and Sam hung around the library helping Bobby organize his books, then went out and washed the Impala just for something to do. Dean came down and wandered outside, to find Sam washing the Impala and walked up slowly and put his arms around him. Sam did a double take at Dean's appearance, as he was dressed in a T shirt and jeans for the first time in days, and was barefoot. Sam turned and pulled Dean to him for a hug, breathing in his just woken up sleepy smell and that fantastic '_Dean_' smell.

TBC


	75. Chapter 75 Waif

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 75 Waif

Dean pulled back and left Sam to it, knowing it was too early for him to be helping, not that Sam would let him anyway. Dean turned and walked back to the porch to watch Sam work and as he walked his jeans slid down his hips causing him to hitch them up. Sam looked over as Dean walked off, seeing his jeans slide down, and Dean hitch them up but not before seeing Dean's boxers above his jeans. Sam chucked at Deans look reminding him of a rapper before he remembered why the jeans were sliding down, Dean had lost way to much weight. Lean before, Dean looked thin and almost waif like in appearance, concerning Sam that Dean must be starting to lose some muscle he was getting that thin.

Dean sat on the porch watching Sam work and when he was almost finished, he went inside and made coffee. He brought it out to where Sam was now sitting with his feet up on the porch rail. Dean sat close to Sam as they drank their coffee and put an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. Sam loved the contact and leaned against Dean's shoulder, enjoying the sunlight and the good company, even though Dean wasn't saying anything.

Sam realized it had always been that way between them since they were young kids. Knowing when to talk and when just to be there to provide comfort ,or to be quick with a joke to cheer him up, was something Dean had been great at all his life despite his claim at struggling with feelings. He may struggle with his own but he was always there for others,Sam realized, and he felt proud at being there for Dean when he needed him.

Bobby came out as the sun started to go down and asked what they wanted for dinner. Dean surprised them both by using the small fingers of his hands, and twirling small circles as his hands moved outward. Spaghetti. "What about your tongue?"  
'Don't care, hungry. Sick of soup.' Dean signed making Sam laugh.  
'Ok, I will help Bobby with it. Do you want to come in and watch TV?' Dean nodded and stood up and made to move inside, but he had only taken two steps, when his jeans started to fall down.

Sam stood in front of him and pulled his pants up, then went to adjust the belt ,but found there were no more holes. "You got any pants smaller than these?" Sam could easily fit his fist inside Dean's waistband without touching the sides. Dean shook his head. Sam led Dean inside by the hand and sat him on the couch, minus his belt. Sam took the belt to the kitchen and put another hole in it. When he took it back to Dean, he signed to him 'This is only until you put some weight back on, ok?" He gave Dean a stern look and Dean nodded and slipped the belt back on.

Dean's stomach tolerated the small bowl of spaghetti he ate and he managed to get it over his tongue without it feeling too odd. It pulled at the stitches a little and Dean couldn't wait until he got them out in the morning. After dinner they all went in to watch TV. Dean's headache returned as the night progressed and the pressure had built up again and he realized he was back to feeling like he had before the Taser incident.

Dean signed to Sam he was off to bed and for Sam to only come up when he was ready. Sam stayed down and shot the shit with Bobby for another half hour before going up to bed to find Dean sleeping on his side. Sam got into bed without disturbing him but couldn't resist smoothing a hand through Dean's spiky hair and feeling his long raspy stubble. Dean snuffled and moved closer before settling back to sleep.

In the morning Sam woke to find the bed empty and he found Dean in the bathroom leaning on the sink shaving. Sam walked up behind him as he lay the shaver down, rinsing off under the tap and wrapped his arms around his shirtless torso. As Dean stood up, Sam dismayed at how many bones he could feel, but when he looked in the mirror there was still some muscle left. In fact that was about all that was left. Dean pushed his head back for some light kisses and Sam's hands ran over Dean's body, down to his low slung jeans.

Sam smoothed his face lightly over Dean's freshly shaved one, enjoying the smooth skin under his. Sam was slightly shocked when he saw Dean's thin face in the mirror. The thinness had been hidden by his long stubble but now Dean looked like a young teenager. Dean smiled and turned, hugging Sam and signing for him to have a shower and get ready, if he was coming to the hospital that morning. Sam suddenly remembered the appointment and gave Dean another kiss, before moving to the shower, watching as Dean moved out of the room, his boxers sticking well up over his jeans.

By the time Sam got out of the shower Dean was downstairs making breakfast, just waffles this morning but he put some fresh fruit on Sam's and jam and cream on Bobby's and syrup on his own. Just as Sam bounced into the room like an over wound kitten, Dean was putting coffee on the table.

Bobby came in as they were sitting down looking fresh from the shower. "Going somewhere Bobby." Sam looked surprised at Bobby's neat clean attire.  
"The hospital, ya idjid."  
"Oh. Why?"  
" I wanna see Dean's doctor and see if there is something we can feed him to fatten him up before they take him away to be a supermodel." Dean sprayed coffee as he laughed at Bobby's joke but Sam saw the concern there for Dean's condition and nodded at Bobby, acknowledging he was concerned to.

Sam did the dishes like a whirlwind and bounced up the stairs to grab what they would need for the trip. When he bounced back into the room, Bobby had to ask "Who turned you into a hyped up puppy?"  
'He's defiantly a kitten.' Dean signed with a smile. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and pulled him towards the Impala, any shyness around Bobby gone this morning in his excitement to go out with Dean. Bobby climbed in the back and Dean rode shotgun, as they made their way to the hospital.

There was a moment as they drove along that made Sam's good mood fall flat. Sam had some music on for Bobby and Sam saw Dean's hand go to the speaker in the dashboard and lay flat against it . He was feeling the music through the vibrations in the speaker making Sam sad that Dean may never hear his favorite tunes again. Dean pulled his hand off the speaker and lay it flat against the door feeling the vibrations in the door trim. He tried to pick the song but it was pretty hard to do. He decided he would need more practice.

They got to the hospital in time for the appointment and this time Sam _and_ Bobby went in with Dean to see Mike. Mike agreed with Sam and Bobby that Dean had lost a lot of weight but other than that, he felt Dean was on the mend. Dr Tate had kept him up to date with Dean's progress. He took the stitches out of his tongue, which to Dean, felt almost as weird as having them put in.

Mike gave Bobby some protein drinks, to help Dean put some of his lost weight back on ,and gave him a list of foods to feed him as well as pressing home the need to get fresh fruit and vegetables into him. "That should be fun." mumbled Bobby. Mike made another appointment for five days time for Dean to get the stitches on his forehead taken out.

On the way back to Bobby's place Sam and Bobby decided to stop at the store to get some things and agreed that Dean could come with them, as long as he stayed in the car. Sam felt the busy store could be too much stimulation for him just yet. Sam parked as close to the stores front glass windows as he could,gave Dean his cell phone and told him to call Bobby's phone if he needed help, and they would come out. Dean complained that he felt like a friggin dog, being left in the car to wait, and Sam laughed and cracked the window a little with a small smile then gave him a quick pat on the head and scratch under the chin, making Dean roll his eyes.

In the store the hunters grabbed a cart and got all the things on Dr. Ways list then stocked up on protein powder and drinks and some healthy looking cereals. Sam looked out the front window to see Dean sitting looking bored, watching them. The second time Sam looked he poked his tongue out, which surprised Sam but he liked it because it meant it was feeling ok, and Sam was missing deep kisses with his brother.

When Sam looked again, as they started putting their things up on the counter, Dean was asleep with the side of his head on the glass of the window. Sam nudged Bobby who smiled softly as he looked at the older Winchester through the glass. When they loaded the things in the trunk, Dean woke up but knew there was no point getting out to help so he stayed sitting in the car, laughing softly as Bobby wheeled the shopping cart back to the shop.

Sam jumped in the car and Dean handed him his phone back. Just as he handed it back the phone rang, prompting Sam to raise his eyes. Dean watched Sam talk getting the general picture of the conversation from his lips moving. Sam signed to Dean 'The lawyers want to know in you will settle for three hundred thousand.' Dean's eyebrows went up at the much bigger figure then signed back.  
'We will consider it." Sam talked for a few more minutes then hung up the phone before driving away.

TBC


	76. Chapter 76 Tongue

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 76 Tongue

Once they were back at Bobby's they unloaded the car,after Dean was sent inside to rest when he tried to help, twice. Sam bounced over to Dean once everything was put away and Bobby had lunch started. Sam gave Dean one of the protein drinks and he drank it even though he wasn't keen on milk drinks. He managed to get it down ok, making Sam smile like a big kid. "How's your tongue feel?" Dean stuck his tongue out to Sam, then as Sam came in close for a look, Dean swiped the tip along Sam's lips. Sam eyebrows came up in shock and he took a step back, peering at Dean's mouth like it was the best thing he had seen in a long time.

Dean laughed and pulled Sam back to him chuckling into his neck "Almost better Sammy, then you are in so much trouble." Dean voice was low and husky in his ear and it sent a shiver up Sam's spine. Sam wasn't surprised Dean had learnt to modulate his voice, he always had been a resilient bastard. Sam had a moment to reflect that if it had been Sam in Dean's position, he might well be bunkered down in bed, refusing to have anything to do with the world. He had just had so much crap lumped on him lately, Sam didn't know how he kept getting up.

As they pulled apart, Bobby marched in with a smile "What are you two up to?"  
"Just looking at Dean's tongue. It looks pretty good."  
"Oh yeah? Let's have a look." Dean tried not to laugh as he stuck his tongue out for Bobby to see, but it was hard going with Sam standing right there, with a big shit eating grin on his face. "It does look good doesn't it? It's amazing how quick they heal up. Anyway lunch is ready." Spaghetti was served again and Dean enjoyed a slightly bigger helping than the previous evening, making Sam and Bobby happy with him. Bobby offered Dean some ice cream but Dean held his stomach and gave the throw up motion, indicating he was too full as it was.

Sam pulled Dean into the lounge and put a DVD on and it was half way through when Sam's phone rang and he took the call into the library, before coming back with a note pad,and handing it to Dean. 'That was the hotels lawyers again. They have offered three hundred and fifty thousand for the settlement now. I told them you would consider it.' Dean nodded. That was a lot of money but he wanted time to think about it, so he nodded to Sam, and gave him the thumbs up. 'You want me to call them back?'.  
"Not yet". Sam wanted to ask Dean what he was planning but decided to drop it for now, maybe he just didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment.

They went to bed early that night as the outing in the morning had tired Dean out. Dean undressed Sam slowly all the way before pushing him softly on the bed and undressing himself , climbing in next to him. Sam thrilled at having Deans naked body next to his and his erection came to full hardness as Dean climbed on top of him and kissed softly into his mouth. Sam licked along Dean's lips and Dean opened his mouth and invited Sam in. Sam's tongue swooped in gently, automatically seeking out Dean's injury and licked over it softly to soothe the small bump there. Sam's belly fluttered as he lapped around Dean's mouth gently groaning at how much he had missed it.

Dean didn't pull back or push Sam out but let Sam explore his mouth fully, as his hands came up into his hair. Sam knew Dean had a high tolerance for pain so he pulled back and out even as his heart wanted more his head won out. "Dean are you ok? Not sore?"  
"I'm ok Sammy. I will let you know, I promise." Dean's voice was a little loud but didn't break the mood, as Sam pulled Dean's head back down for his tongue to lick, and kiss his lips as softly as he could.

Dean moved his hips so that their erections rubbed together and ground down hard into Sam, making him moan with pleasure. Dean started a quick short pace grinding efficiently, hitting Sam's pleasure spots every time, so that Sam was grinding up and panting quickly his climax embarrassingly close.

Sam kept up the careful exploring of Dean's mouth enjoying it like it was his first time and the slow and gentle contact was making it more pleasurable. He groaned hard knowing he wouldn't last long, Dean's mouth was always his undoing. Sam's hands came down from Deans back and pushed Dean's bottom down into his as he brought his legs up and around Deans hips, mashing them tighter and harder as Dean's pace quickened and his breath came in gasps. "_FuckSammy"_ Dean ground out, as his breath hitched, and he was coming between them, his cum making Sam slip along Dean's dick sensually, and his own orgasm was shooting out.

Dean's hand came up to Sam's throat feeling his pulse belting away in there since he couldn't hear his heartbeat as he liked to do. Sam pulled Dean's face around to his and said clearly "Fuck I love you Dean."  
"Love you to Sammy." and Dean leaned down for another gentle kiss. Dean rolled off Sam slowly and moved to the bathroom to get cloths to clean up. Sam watched Dean move as he cleaned them up, his thin body moving slowly and cautiously compared to his normal lithe, easy way.

Sam got an idea and got up and pulled on his boxers and after pushing Dean gently back in the bed with a 'Stay here' he went downstairs and came back to find Dean almost asleep. He handed Dean one of the protein drinks that Mike had given Bobby and seemed pleased with himself as he helped Dean open it sleepily. Dean drank it down slowly and then got up with the last of his energy to brush his teeth and to wash his mouth out with antiseptic, before falling back into bed with Sam and cuddling up for sleep.

Sam woke in the morning with his face on Dean's upper chest again and his hands curled on Dean's bare chest but he was glad to see he had refrained from scratching Dean, because he didn't have a T shirt on. Sam put his arms around Dean and cuddled up under the blankets feeling the crispness of the morning on his face. Sam pushed the blankets up so that Dean was covered more and felt his big brother snuggle up against him in the blankets.

Sam was just thinking he could stay curled up with Dean like this forever, when there was a light tap on the door. "Yeah" he called reluctantly and Bobby's face appeared at the door.  
"Sorry to disturb you Sam, but I need a hand with some research if you have the time."  
"I'll be right down." Bobby closed the door behind him and Sam pulled himself out of Dean's embrace, making sure Dean had settled before he moved to the shower.

Once Sam was showered and dressed he moved down the stairs hearing another voice with Bobby's, one he knew but couldn't quite place. When he reached the kitchen Bobby was sitting at the table with Matt talking over coffee. 'Oh shit.' Sam thought. Dean was going be pissed at seeing Matt. He wasn't Sam's favorite person either. Matt rose when Sam came in and shook his hand. "Howdy Sam, how are you?"  
"Fine thanks".  
"How's that fine friend of yours?" Sam looked confused for a moment then worked out Matt must have been talking about Dean. Bobby must not have told Matt their last names or told him they were brothers; it was the normal hunter's way he guessed.  
"He's ok, he should be up soon."  
"I'm sorry about that last hunt. I really am." Matt's eyes moved to the stairs as if looking for Dean to come down.  
"That wasn't your fault Matt and Dean will be ok."  
"That's good."

Bobby had served Sam breakfast while they had been talking and he sat down to eat while Bobby explained what he needed him for. "Matt and his friend have found a cult of witches in Alabama and while they managed to break the cult up, the altar has been left behind and some spell books. We are going to work out the best way to break up the altar and find a way to open the lock boxes they have the books in and dispose of the ones that are too bad to be out in temptations way. I'm going to try to salvage the safer ones so we have some help against them if we need it. We have photos of the lock boxes and just need to track the symbols and the magic being used. We plan on leaving this afternoon so if you can give us a hand with the research that's all we need you for."

Sam knew Bobby was implying he didn't want Dean anywhere near the witch's house, just in case.

TBC


	77. Chapter 77 Advance

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 77 Advance

Sam finished breakfast chatting with Matt and Bobby, when Dean came down fresh from the shower, in jean's and a T shirt and in bare feet again. His longer hair stood up every which way and he looked extremely sexy to Sam as he walked towards him. Instead of jumping to his feet as he did with Sam, Matt sat with his mouth hanging open as Dean approached and moved to the chair next to Sam. It wasn't until Dean had his hand on the back of the chair, that Matt finally found his voice and his feet and stepped up to Dean,and engulfed the taller man in a bone crushing hug.

Dean looked over Matt's head with a 'save me' face and Sam had a slight smile at Dean until Matt reached up and kissed Dean's neck. Sam moved protectively to Deans side, all amusement gone, his eyes steely and as cold as ice chips. Matt was shoved roughly back by Dean but he kept his hands on Dean's forearms appraising the hunter's body. "Man, I'm so sorry Dean. Look at you;Holy crap you're a stick, what happened?" Dean looked at Matt with an incredulous look on his face.  
"I had a run in with a Taser." He said slowly, pushing Matt's hands off him.  
"That made you so skinny? Man, I'm so sorry." Matt looked quite upset over Dean's condition, but Dean didn't like the sympathy, nor him being so close to him and moved away from Matt to the other side of Sam for breakfast.

Bobby served Dean a big breakfast with a protein shake and coffee and Sam thought it might have been for inflicting Matt on them again. When Dean finished breakfast, Sam explained to him what he was helping Bobby and Matt with. Dean offered his help and Sam excepted as long as he took it easy as they could use another set of eyes to get the research finished, and he wanted Matt out of there as quick as possible, truth be told.

Sam pinned the photos of the symbols to a board in the library and they each took one to look up at a time, after Bobby explained the witch's weren't using just one branch of witchcraft, but were using anything they thought was powerful enough.

Dean surprised everyone by coming up with the first counter curse for his symbol and even had in translated in Latin, when he stuck it over his symbol ,back on the board and took a new one. Sam had his done next,pinned back on the board pulling down his next one, and moving to the kitchen where Dean sat at the table with a book and his next photo.

Sam sat down close to Dean and signed to him 'How are you going?'  
'Ok.'  
'Why are you all the way in here?'  
'Matt keeps staring at me. It's weirding me out. The guy is giving me a bad case of the creeps.'  
'Oh ok. How's your head?' Dean frowned then looked down before signing to Sam.  
'Clear, no headache.'  
'How's the pressure and your sore ears?' Dean sighed heavily before raising his hands to converse with Sam, he really didn't want to tell Sam this, but knew he would have to.  
' No pressure and my ears are ok, except I can't hear.'  
'No ringing or a wet feeling?'Sam had clearly been doing his research, it figured. Dean shook his head. 'Since when?' Dean looked down then slowly back up, but with his eyes rather than his whole face.  
'This morning'. Sam looked into Dean's eyes for a full minute, before sighing and leaning over and grabbing him up in a hug, sliding a hand up and down his back.

Sam held Dean for a couple of minutes before pulling back. 'I'm sorry babe' he signed.  
'What am I going to do? Right?' Dean shrugged, feeling the tears building behind his eyes, as one slipped down Sam's face. Dean thumbed Sam's tear away. 'It will be ok, lets not worry for now.' Dean pulled Sam back in a hug and gave him a soft kiss to the jaw before he pulled back.

As Sam pulled back, he saw a face flash back behind the kitchen door, Matt's. Sam squeezed Dean's hand before getting up and going back to the library, but his mind struggled with the research all morning as he contemplated what it would mean for Dean to be deaf permanently.

Dean had gone back to the library after getting his third photo off the wall, marveling at how his brain was enjoying the research for a change. He knew it wouldn't last long as he normally hated getting bogged down with too much of it but he knew it was an important part of the job and did it when he had to, but at that moment he felt like he was racing as fast as he could so he could be of use before his mind started to wander. And wander it would when he gave himself time to think about what he had just told Sam.

He woke up that morning feeling the best he had since the car accident and now he would have to face up to the fact that it looked like he would never hear again. A lot to get his mind around and it was more emotional than physical and no more head in the sand attitude like he was so fond of; this would have to be addressed for Sam's sake as well. The poor guy had teared up just having a quick talk about it. Dean felt like he was about to wade out into dangerous territory.

Dean had his head and thoughts deep in a book, looking for his fifth symbol when he looked up to catch Sam's attention thinking he may have found the one he was looking for, only to have Matt's eyes inches from his own. Matt had slid into the chair next to him while he was busy and Dean hadn't noticed until now. Matt was saying something to him,but in his effort to keep it low and between the two of them, Dean couldn't read his lips at all.

Dean slid back in his chair and frowned at Matt before asking him to repeat it a voice he hoped was loud enough for Sam to hear in the living room. Matt kept his voice low again and Dean only caught a few of the murmured words, his lips again rushing too much. Dean frowned and shrugged his shoulders in the hope Matt would understand he didn't have a clue, but Matt startled him by bringing a hand up, and running the back of it down Dean's face.

Dean's hands formed fists as he stood hurriedly,his chair banging to the floor. He really wanted to smack this guy but he was a friend of Bobby's so he was conflicted as he hefted the book he had been reading and marching off after Sam. Dean sided up to Sam and handed him the book open at the page he had been looking at. Sam took the book from Dean "Thanks Dean, you got another one. Are you ok?" Sam frowned at Dean's disgruntled look.  
'I'm trying not to hit Bobby's friend." Sam arched his eyebrows at Dean in question. "Matt just put his paws on me. He came pretty close to getting some broken fingers.' Dean signed.  
'Want me to go tell him to back off?' Sam wasn't joking, his face serious as he wrapped an arm around Dean. Dean gave Sam the maybe sign.  
'He was trying to talk to me but I had no clue what he was trying to say. Maybe I gave him the wrong impression.' Sam thought Dean was being too lenient.  
'Did you nod or say please touch me ?' Dean shook his head vehemently. 'Then its not you're fault . I'll keep an eye out for you.'  
'Thanks Sammy.' Sam kissed Dean's forehead. Dean knew he could look after himself but it was nice that Sam had his back.  
'No one touches my man.' Sam smiled and let Dean go.

They stopped for lunch briefly and Dean went upstairs to get a shirt, as he was getting cold in his T shirt. Sam watched Dean move up the stairs laughing softly as his jeans slid down his hips reveling his boxers, until he saw Matt was watching Dean's backside with something close to adoration, his mouth hanging open.

Sam was about to say something, when Bobby came in and banged a heavy tome down in front of Matt ,startling him and making him drop his eyes. They set back to work but Sam saw the way Matt's eyes followed Dean when he returned with a shirt thrown over his T shirt. Sam decided he would definitely keep a close eye on Matt.

With the research finally done at just after five, Sam and Dean helped the hunters pack up their gear, and get loaded into Bobby's truck. Dean was moving a pile of books off the desk back onto the pile on the floor where they had been, when he felt his jeans start to slide down again. As he put the books down and made to stand, he felt hands pull his jeans up and sit firmly on his hips but he knew the hands weren't Sam's. He broke the hold by stepping back quickly.

Matt was standing in front of him with his hands out and Dean took another step back but Matt was talking fast again and advancing on Dean.

TBC


	78. Chapter 78 Noise

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 78 Noise

Dean thought he saw the word sorry in Matt's rant but he wasn't interested he just wanted the guy to leave him the hell alone. Matt took another step forward and Dean raised clenched fists to try and scare the guy off. Matt took no notice and his hand moved to the strip of skin between Dean's shirt and jeans that appeared when he raised his hands. Dean's hand darted down to throw it off but Sam's hand got there first and Matt was being thrown across the room with a raging Sam hurling himself after him.

Dean saw Matt climb quickly to his feet and back away pointing at Dean and shouting something at Sam. What ever it was pissed Sam immensely and he closed the remaining distance to Matt and grabbed him by the shirt front and struck him wiith two short hard jabs to the face before pulling his arm back fully and driving his closed fist into the shorter mans chin. Matt fell hard against a bookcase and books rained down on him then he scrambled to his feet and out of the room as fast as he could, bouncing off furniture as he staggered holding his jaw. Dean saw blood running down Matt's chin and steam coming out of Sam's ears.

Sam almost ran back to Dean and pulled him into his arms. "You ok?"  
"Yeah thanks. Sammy to the rescue." Dean grabbed Sam's red hand and checked it for injury.  
'Anytime babe. He had the audacity to say you were leading him on.' Dean clenched his fists.  
"Little shit. I was trying not to hit the son of a bitch for Bobby's sake." Bobby came into the room looking concerned and pissed off at the same time.  
" You ok boys?"  
"Yeah. Matt made a move on Dean."  
"Damn, he made it sound like you started it. I knew it wasn't true of course. Well, the best I can do is get him out of here. Then I can never work with the fool again." Bobby sighed and shook his head.  
"Thanks Bobby."  
"Yeah thanks." Sam still looked super pissed.  
"No problems. Look after yourselves." Bobby had to get Matt's gear because he wouldnt go back in the house.

Dean fetched ice for Sam's hand,making him sit on his knee while it did it's job and Dean kissed Sam softly getting him to calm down. Sam cooked dinner while Dean finishing packing away the books that were strewn about the place from a full day of research.

Over dinner Dean yawned and nearly nodded off, all the mental work finally getting to him. He insisted they stay up and watch a movie together but he crashed about halfway through with his head on Sam's lap. When Sam locked up and dragged Dean to bed, Dean fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. Sam snuggled up and they had a long comfortable sleep together.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning alone but the bed next to him was faintly warm, meaning Sam hadn't been up long. Dean rolled into Sam's warmth and snuggled down before looking around for his brother. No sign of him, but he could hear what sounded like a cat being tortured downstairs. Sam must be singing Dean mused, he never could hold a tune. Hang on, he could hear Sam singing! "Holy crap" Dean said scaring himself.

He could hear! Yes! Sammy was going to have a fit. He jumped up and pulled his jeans on quickly and raced downstairs stopping at the doorway to see Sam cooking breakfast, mess everywhere, singing at the top of his lungs to some song Dean didn't know.

Dean let Sam sing another bar before announcing his appearance with a cough. Sam spun around and waved at Dean like a little kid. 'Breakfast is almost done.' Sam signed and pointed to a seat. Dean smiled. God how Dean had missed that golden honey-like voice.

Instead of sitting, Dean walked up behind Sam and wrapped his hands around Sam's waist. Sam hummed along in the same tune he had been singing, his head going back to Dean's shoulder. "You know you should stick with humming because singing is defiantly your fall back."  
"Very funny, Dean. You don't sing all that well either."  
"Better than you. Well slightly."

Sam was about to say something when his mouth opened wide and he spun around to look at Dean with wide eyes. "Can you...? Dean can you...?"  
"Yes I can. Clear as a bell." Sam threw himself at Dean and Dean caught him up as they hugged hard, Sam bouncing up and down like a three year old. Sam talked ten to the dozen and Dean stood and listened with a big grin, enjoying the sound after so much time without it. Sam pulled back and started kissing all over Dean's face until Dean pulled Sam over to the stove and saved breakfast.

Sam talked to Dean all the way through breakfast asking all sort of questions just to hear him talk. They talked about everything that had happened while Dean had been deaf giving Sam another outlook on how the difficult period had been for his brother.

Sam suddenly got up and reached in his pocket "Bobby, we should call Bobby." Sam was dialing before Dean had a chance to say anything. "Hey Bobby. Oh that's great,we have some good news for you." Sam shoved the phone at Dean but held onto his arm and rubbed up and down as Dean spoke.  
"Hey Bobby, how's it going?" Dean paused and laughed then spoke again. "Its ok Bobby, I can hear you. My hearing came back this morning. I know, cool hey?"

Dean paused again and Sam leaned in to hear Bobby talking fast. "Yeah he's over the moon. Ha yeah it will be loud for a while." Sam laughed as he got that Bobby was making him the butt of his joke. "Yeah ok. Well have fun and see you when you get back. Yep, bye Bobby." Dean gave Sam his phone. "Bobby says congratulations and he will see us when he gets back.  
"Cool, come on Babe."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Celebration sex. I don't know about you but I'm as hard as a rock." Dean laughed as Sam dragged him upstairs but headed for the bathroom not the bedroom as Dean anticipated.

Sam pulled Dean into the bathroom and slowly undressed him as the water warmed up both moaning softly as they traded fast wet kisses as Dean undressed then stripped Sam. Sam pulled Dean into the water and continued to kiss him over his face and neck, being very vocal as his hands smoothed over Dean's back, and pulled him closer so that he could rub his erection against Dean's. "Dean, I love you babe. God De you're so hot babe." Sam repeated over and over. Dean groaned as one hand moved Sam's wet hair off his face, while the other fluttered over his skin down to his bottom,and smoothed over his wet cheeks.

Sam rocked his hips into Deans as they panted into each others mouths still voicing endearments to each other. "Sammy, I love you so much baby." Sam heard the emotion in Dean's voice something that had been missing since the accident and it turned him on and got him to full hardness and twitching for release in short order. Dean grabbed the soap and washed Sam slowly, lathering the soap up well and making the skin shine as he worked, murmuring to Sam softly.

Dean spent time on Sam's stomach knowing how much he loved it and after he rinsed it off he bent down and licked the muscles with the flat of his tongue, the slight bump feeling good as he made Sam's skin twitch under his tongue. Sam moaned and smoothed his fingers through Dean's hair "_JesDeIlovewhenyoudothat._" Dean cleaned around Sam's groin, smoothing the soap up Sam's hot and heavy shaft and down under his balls, before rinsing him off and taking his twitching dick into his mouth as he went to his knees.

Sam groaned as his hands pressed harder and his hips pumped forward moving his dick in and out of Dean's beautiful mouth. Dean moved his hands behind Sam's bottom motivating him to move his hips harder and faster. _"fuckDeyoursogoodatthat_' Dean hollowed his cheeks as his took Sam right to bottom of his shaft and groaned around him causing Sam to yell out "_GodDesogoodsogoodsogood_" Dean flattened his tongue as he pulled back up Sam's length swirling around the head quickly before Sam was pushing his head back down with his hand's and pushing his groin at Dean. Sam's hips stuttered and his body stiffened as he came hard down Dean's throat with a yell.

Dean had barley sucked Sam dry before Sam was pulling him up and pushing his tongue into Dean' mouth and sucking himself out of Dean. Sam looked Dean in the eye when he broke off. "Are you ok Dean? I didn't hurt you?"  
"I'm cool Baby."  
"Thank god. Man that was great, I'm sorry if I was rough. You give the best head ever babe." Dean had to grin at Sam's admission.  
"I don't know about that. I know someone else who is pretty good." Dean kissed Sam passionately.  
"But I learned from the best there is." Dean finished cleaning Sam up and Sam snagged the soap and cleaned Dean,being thorough but quick as the water started to cool down.

TBC


	79. Chapter 79 Sexy

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 79 Sexy

Sam led Dean to the bedroom after drying them both off quickly and went to Dean's bag and pulled out a tube of blueberry lube,squeezing some onto his hand as he headed for the bed. Sam dropped the tube on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed pulling Dean to him. Sam stood Dean in front of him and grabbed Dean's erection up with his lubed hand and stroked Dean slowly all the way from the top to the bottom of the shaft. Dean leaned forward and stroked Sam's hair and face with both hands, his eyes alive with passion and love for his brother. "Fuck Sammy you're so beautiful baby." Sam pulled Dean closer with his hand on his bottom and looked up into Dean's shining eyes.  
"I love you to babe." Sam lowered his head over Dean's dick and sucked it in slowly with a hand around the bottom of the shaft and one rubbing over Dean's stomach.

Dean leaned his head back but kept his hands on Sam's head as Sam worked him up slowly, using his tongue on Deans shaft as Dean often did to him. Sam took more of Dean into his mouth and pushed his lubed hand down behind Dean's balls to his entrance then pushed a finger up and in. Dean moved his feet wider apart to give Sam better access and Sam soon had two fingers in moving in and out and brushing Dean's prostate. Dean held himself still, rubbing his hands through Sam's hair as Sam worked him up quickly and he finally pushed his dick forward pumping twice into Sam's mouth before coming with a slow groan.

Sam sucked him dry then pulled him on the bed with him and they lay together on their sides kissing deep, fondling and touching each other murmuring softly, Sam seeming to know Dean needed to hear his voice as much as Sam needed to hear Dean's gruff sexy voice. Dean soon had Sam's legs spread and a finger sliding in and out of his brother's tight muscles, as they kissed deeper. Sam's hands skittered over Dean's skin as Dean slipped another finger inside him and used his talented fingers to open Sam wider with pleasure not pain. Sam was soon pushing himself down on Dean's fingers, a hand in his hair tightening its grip as his dick was back to throbbing with a need to have Dean's fingers on him.

Dean rolled Sam onto his back and moved on top as Sam opened his legs for Dean to enter him. Dean reached over and grabbed the lube from the table sitting up and lathering both erections together moving his hand quickly but with skill making Sam moan loudly wanting Dean in him now. Dean leaned forward as Sam bent a leg up for Dean as he slipped inside him, one hand still between them jerking Sam off as he pushed halfway in before having to stop and gasp as Sam's tight heat choked his dick tight. "_FuckSammy yoursotight._" Dean gasped.  
"_OhgodDe_" Sam moaned and splashed over Dean's hand and over his chest.

Dean pulled out and pushed himself in again slowly getting in just over halfway before Sam's throbbing muscles gripped him so tight he gasped as his orgasm hit him hard. "_FuckSammygoddamntight." _Dean didn't withdraw from Sam after he finished squirting inside him but instead kissed into Sam's mouth before pushing deeper inside him.  
"_JesusDeyoursobig_" Sam panted as Dean pushed fully inside him.  
"It's ok baby. My turn to look after you just relax." Dean moved his hips in small circles just enough to help him relax without over stimulating him as he came down. Sam concentrated on relaxing himself for Dean as he kissed up into his mouth, the kisses still wet as sloppy as his hands travelled over Dean's back and sides.

Dean started very light pumps back and forth into Sam, feeling the cum still inside him helping him slide around in Sam's tight heat. "_GodfuckDethatssohot"_ Sam breathed as his dick started showing interest again.  
_"You feel that inside you babe?YeahSammyIgotya."_ Dean growled in Sam's ear sending a thrill up his spine and he just about took Sam's mouth off in his enthusiasm to get inside. "_PleaseDesaythatagain"_ Sam all but pleaded as he broke for air.  
"_Youfeelmeinyoubaby?."_ Dean growled lower and Sam wrapped a hand around Dean's throat.  
"_Again"_ he demanded.  
"_Fuck Sammy you ordering me around little brother_?" Dean growled so low his voice broke on the last word making Sam exited and squirm around under Dean as he took his mouth up again. "_GoddamnDeIvmissedthatsomuch_."  
"_I've missed your sexy voice toobabe_."

Dean pumped a little faster coming almost all the way out before sliding back in smoothly. "_YousotightSammy. Sotight_" Dean rumbled. Sam groaned under Dean as he sat up kneeling between Sam's legs before he picked up Sam's leg and rolled him to the side giving Sam a new angle he had never felt before, feeling like Dean was slipping against _that_ spot with out even moving. Dean reached a hand down and stroked Sam in time with his slow strokes, watching as Sam came apart his hands fisting the sheets as his head strained up to watch Dean's hips moving as he pumped into him.

As skinny as Dean had gotten over the last few days he still looked like a well carved marble statue to Sam, something to be looked at and admired. Dean's hand smoothed over Sam's bottom as he pumped into him the strokes getting faster as Sam throbbed around him and his own erection twitched for release. "_FeelthatcuminsideyouSammy?"_ Dean deepened his angle and his thrusting and Sam was almost screaming Dean's name as his hands scrunched up the sheets scrabbling for hard purchase so he could push down against Dean. Dean held onto Sam's leg as he pumped as deep as he could go. His other hand was moving fast up and down Sam's hot shaft as his climax tore up his groin hot and out,his thick sperm hitting his stomach and chest as Deans warm cum sprayed deep inside him.

Dean pulled out of Sam slowly and brought his leg down to a comfortable position before putting his hands either side of Sam's shoulders and bending down to kiss Sam his favorite way short, deep and wet. Sam kissed back slowly feeling utterly spent but loving the fact Dean had his hearing back and he muttered Dean's name over and over as he rubbed a hand over his chest and face. Dean rolled off Sam and lay on his side and lay his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam put one arm around his shoulder and rubbed down Deans arm as they murmured to each other.

After a while Sam floated off to sleep so Dean got up and took a quick shower and put his jeans back on. He noticed it was nice outside so wandered downstairs and outside where he grabbed up some buckets of water and some cleaner and set to work cleaning inside of the car. After he had it nice and clean Dean got some more water and cleaned the outside enjoying the sun on his bare skin. Once the car was clean and dry, Dean decided it didn't need a wax and pulled out the things he had stored under the back seat , and placed them on the trunk one at a time on a blanket and took photos with his phone.

TBC


	80. Chapter 80 Piggyback

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 80 Piggyback

Dean was just packing the items from the locker back in the bags and under the seat, when Sam appeared on the back porch. Sam admired Dean's body looking fantastic in the sunlight,his jeans low slung with his boxers showing and came up behind him for a hug. "No shirt Dean, that's different for you."  
"Just enjoying the sun Sammy. Feels great after being sick for so long. Finally feels like we can move on."  
"Soon Dean. Lets give you a little time get over everything properly." Sam's hands moved over his boxers.  
"Yeah I thought as much. Feel like coming down to the practice range and doing some target shooting?"  
"You wanna practice with your new gun?"  
"Yep, just want to have a play around with distances with it."  
"Ok. I think mine is a little out anyway, maybe you could have a look at it for me." Dean leaned into the trunk and pulled Sam's gun out and quickly pulled out the silver rounds and replaced them with normal ones, then handed it to him.  
"I'll just be a minute".

Dean moved inside and came back out moments later, with his new handgun and a black singlet on. Sam was still sitting on the lip of the trunk when Dean came over and rummaged around for some normal rounds for his new gun. As he slid a clip into his jeans pocket, Sam pulled him close and down to his lips and Dean kissed into his mouth with a hand on either side of his legs. Sam brought his hands up either side of Dean's face and let his smooth fingers rasp over the stubble, making Dean push deeper into his mouth and twirl his tongue around Sam's. Sam was breathless when they finally broke the kiss and dragged in some air at Dean's warm neck, breathing in his aftershave and the smell of _Dean_.

Dean pulled him to his feet and the shut the trunk and walked down the back of the yard to the firing range with Sam's arm wrapped around his waist. Once there, Dean set some cans up to fire at and then checked the distance before taking up position. Dean motioned for Sam to fire at the first distance, watching intently where the shots went then took only one shot himself, before motioning Sam to the next distance marker back.

Sam shot a few times, then Dean shot twice before they were moving again further away from the cans, both firing again several times before going back to the next marker and repeating it again. Once they stopped firing, Dean took Sam's gun after he had put the safety on and made some adjustments for him with a tool from his pocket, then handed it back to Sam who took a few more shots with Dean watching before nodding his approval.

Dean stepped back beyond the last marker, with Sam at his side, and finished off the last few cans both nodding at how easily the gun covered the distance. When the safety's were on and the guns tucked away they grabbed a can each and picked up shell casings from the ground. They had them almost all picked up when Sam bent under an upside-down car body to retrieve two pieces of metal then going to stand and look for more. Dean slid his hand between Sam's head and the sharp metal before he could bang his head. Sam pulled his head back on instinct as his head hit softness and grabbed Dean's hand up.

There was a light scratch on the back of it where it had come in contact with the metal. "You saved me." Sam spoke before he kissed Dean's hand better.  
"That's my job little brother." Dean pocketed the last of the casings and Sam pulled him upright.  
"Thanks De that would have hurt."  
"It's ok Sammy that's what skilled older brothers do for gangly younger ones."  
"Gangly?"  
"Yeah you know colt like and clumsy, always tripping over themselves." Dean was smiling as he joked with Sam.  
"De, I outgrew that clumsy stage years ago, and grew into my 'gangly limbs'. In fact I can take you now big brother."  
"Can not!"  
"Maybe not in a fight but I could at least push you over, you weigh less than me now. Well you weight less than a kitten now."  
"I do not."  
"Come on dude! Bobby could pick you up now." Dean bristled at the jibe and was about to retort when Sam grabbed his arms and swung him up on his back and Dean grabbed on out of pure instinct.  
"Hey! Put me down."

Sam had him in a piggyback with Dean's arms around his neck and his legs around his hips. Sam was concerned at how easy it was to lift Dean on his back it should have been a lot harder. "Sammy! Put me down".  
"Nope gonna carry you all the way back." Sam moved off in the direction of the house.  
"I can make you put me down."  
"Ow I'm scared , threats." Sam's long loping stride wasn't as bumpy as Dean thought it would be. Dean moved his right arm and licked a line under Sam's ear, but Sam laughed. "That's not going to work."  
"How about this?" Dean breathed in Sam's ear and kissed behind his ear on his neck, the kisses short and open mouthed, Sam's favorite. Sam pushed both hands back and rubbed circles on Dean's bottom cheeks, two could play at that game.

Dean sucked at the skin on the back on Sam's neck and his steps slowed down, pushing his head forward slightly. Dean sucked his way around next to Sam's ear and when he drew his lips back, Sam's were suddenly on his and Sam slowed his steps until he was almost still, as they kissed slow shallow kisses. When they broke from the kiss Sam wrapped his forearms around Dean's legs and took off in a run with Dean clinging on hard as Sam's long legs covered the remaining distance to Bobby's back porch.

TBC


	81. Chapter 81 Cream

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 81 Cream

When Sam set Dean down on the porch they were both laughing and panting. They moved through the door together and into the kitchen. Dean ducked into the bathroom and bought back a towel, pulling Sam to him,and wiping his face dry. "You're sweating there a little Sammy."  
"Well I did run a bit."  
"Getting unfit with all this sitting around? We better get back to work then."  
"Not until you get your stitches out Dean. I mean it and I still need to get some weight back on you before then." Sam moved to the fridge and opened the door as if to prove his point.

Dean moved in behind Sam, as he reached in for some things to cook for lunch, and snagged up a can of whipped cream. Dean shook the can for a few seconds then upended it, spraying some of the foam into his mouth. Dean stuck his tongue out and showed Sam the pile of melting cream. Sam laughed at Dean's antics but stopped when he saw the cream still on Dean's lips when he shut his mouth and swooped towards him for a kiss. The sweetness of the cream mixed with Dean's salty lips, kicked Sam hard in the stomach and he licked into Dean's mouth with a moan.

When they pulled back, Sam watched Dean shake the can again, with raised eyebrows. "Not the best cream I've ever had in my mouth, but its ok."  
"Dean!"  
"The Winchester crude mouth is set to stun."  
"The _Dean _Winchester crude mouth."  
"You love it." Dean all but purred and sprayed more cream in his mouth, this time letting a small amount run down his chin to be quickly lapped up by Sam. Sam licked into Dean's mouth, scooping out the cold dessert topping and was so involved with the taste, he didn't feel Dean maneuver him over to the kitchen table, until his legs bumped back against it.

Dean pushed Sam's bottom and laid him over the table, flat on his back, still kissing him deeply. Dean pushed the legs of the nearest chair away from the table with his foot, giving them more room. Sam relaxed his back onto the table as he felt his T shirt get lifted up and Dean's nibble fingers ghost over the surface, sending a thrill up his spine as they pushed past a tickle, into more sensual territory. Sam was amazed at the way Dean's fingers still made him feel. Those same fingers that pulled triggers, that held the hilt of a knife as it stabbed some evil being, that set things on fire and punched as hard as an anvil, were being used for something entirely different and special. And he was the one to have that special feeling with him.

Dean pushed Sam's T shirt further up his body and had Sam lift his shoulders for the couple of seconds it took to take it all the way off. Dean bunched the T shirt up and placed it gently under Sam's head, kissing him deeply as he did it. Something light dropped onto his stomach and Sam registered the cold as Dean's lips broke from his and moved to his belly.

Sam moved up onto his elbows to see Dean had painted a large S in cream on his stomach and was proceeding to lick it off with quick flicks of his tongue sending a hot thrill up Sam's spine and straight down to his groin. Dean moved his tongue lazily through the cream his eyes on Sam's as Sam groaned at the touch. Sam's six pack moved under Dean's tongue as he stretched up to watch and Dean was soon kissing the skin where the cream had been. Dean's fingers went to Sam's jeans and pulled his waistband slightly down his hips without undoing them. Dean leaned up and grabbed the can back up and drew an intricate design on Sam's skin. Sam recognized immediately as a star with a circle – a pentagram, the symbol for protection.

Dean went back to laving the cream away and Sam lay flat and relaxed on the table giving himself up for Dean to do what he wanted as he lay back and enjoyed the ride. Dean was starting to get hard as he worked his way through the sweet cream on Sam's soft salty /sweet skin and knew Sam was getting there to going by the soft moans he was getting out of him and the fact that Sam now had both hands buried in Dean's hair. By the time Dean had finished, he had given Sam a few small bruises as his licks had turned again into bites, kisses and sucks.

Sam's leaned up and pulled Dean's face to him and kissed him deep feeling the stickiness from the cream on his lips. "Dean, you have to let me…" Sam panted out as he reversed their positions and pushed Dean down to the table. Sam pulled Dean's singlet up and off and his erection bumped against Dean's leg as he did, making him hiss at the friction of the fabric against the tightness. Sam grabbed the can up and sprayed a sloppy D on Dean's lower stomach with a grin.

Dean started at the coldness of the cream as it hit, but the warmth of Sam's tongue soon had him panting at the feeling, and getting as hard in his pants as Sam felt against his leg. Sam licked it off with a fast, wet tongue getting even faster when Dean's six pack tightened on the slightest movement of his body, as he raised his head for a look. It made Dean's heart swell to see Sam enjoying himself so much.

Sam drew the pentagram on Dean's skin, his hand a little shaky with his eagerness to get at Dean's skin again ,which he did as soon as it was drawn. He didn't have to pull Dean's jeans lower to get to his jutting hip bones, they were low enough. Sam pulled back after a few minutes of nipping and licking, and pulled Dean up to sitting, kissing him deeply as his hand stroked the sticky skin.

Sam pulled back panting hard "Dean, lets go upstairs before I fuck you on Bobby's kitchen table".  
"Ah, the _Sammy _Winchester crude mouth. I love it." Dean smirked and scooped up their shirts from the table as he pulled Sam's hand and headed for the stairs. He had to agree, as much as Bobby was comfortable with them,he wouldn't like them doing it on his kitchen table.

TBC


	82. Chapter 82 Heartbeat

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 82 Heartbeat

When the got to the bedroom Sam kicked the door shut behind him but Dean slowed them down by pulling Sam down to sitting beside him on the bed and putting his right leg over Sam's left as they both spread their legs. Dean's right arm came around behind Sam and his left arm stroked over Sam's chest and stomach as he kissed Sam with lazy swipes of his tongue forgoing the deep for light kisses than were a suck of the lip and a lick. Sam's right hand moved to Dean's higher right knee and stroked it smoothly as he let Dean control the kiss. Sam's left hand came up to the back of Dean's head and he smoothed his hand over the bare skin as Dean's left arm came down to Sam's left leg and he snaked his hand under his own leg to stroke up to Sam's groin.

Dean found the hardness in Sam's jeans and he stroked it firmly through the fabric making Sam moan with delight. Sam bought his right hand down Dean's thigh to his crouch and felt the familiar hard curve in Dean's pants. Sam's hand found the button and zipper and he had them undone in record time, his hands back to feeling Dean's hard length but through the thinner fabric of his boxers. Dean soon had Sam's jeans undone and they nuzzled into each others bare chests and shoulders as they felt each other up through the tented fabric of their underwear.

Dean's hand slipped down Sam's back and pulled him to his feet with him but once there Sam kissed down his body and slowly pushed the jeans off his hips followed by his boxers and pushing them off his feet with his boots and socks before rising back up and grasping Deans large erection up in one hand and stroking up and down the shaft. As they kissed Dean's hand went to Sam's hardness though his boxers and fondled the hard shape with his skilled fingers smoothing over the surface seeking out his balls then tracing Sam's dick through the fabric. Sam moaned wanting Dean to just get on with it but Dean built the pleasure slowly with his hand before finally striping Sam's jeans, boxers, boots and socks off.

As Dean stood back up he took Sam's dick in his mouth and swiped around the head just once before standing back up for Sam's waiting mouth. As they stood together kissing Sam took both erections up in his left hand and stroked them together horizontally, keeping a gap between them at the hip but joined at the mouth. Sam moaned after a few minutes loving the feeling but wanting more and he kissed his way softly down Dean's body to his dick with Dean's hand on the back of his neck. As he took Dean's dick up with his mouth he moved Dean's hand to his head and both Dean's hands were in his hair as he slid up and down his shaft.

One of Sam's hands went down to his shaft, stroking slowly, while the other went up smoothing over the corrugations of Dean's stomach. Dean's hands moved over the back of Sam's head and through his hair as Sam worked him up slowly. Sam pulled the hand down from Dean's stomach and used it to grip the base of Dean's dick so he could twist his head as his lips moved up and down Dean's dick never getting enough of the taste and feel of the soft skin over hard hot tissues. Sam came back up for a kiss wanting Deans lips and Dean pushed Sam gently to the bed so that he was sitting on the edge kissing him deeply for a few moments before pulling Sam forward so that he was just perched on the bed and moving down to his dick standing at full attention and taking it up gently in one hand a sucking the length straight down.

Dean's erection bumped Sam's leg as he moved up and down Sam's length popping it out of his mouth and licking up and down as his hand moved down fondling around Sam's balls as the other held Sam's back. Sam could see Dean work from this angle and put a hand on his back encouraging him on with small circles, thrilling at seeing Dean take him up again and suck him all the way down, and feeling Dean's lips moving in his pubic hair. After a few minutes Sam rose with a groan as Dean popped off, he was getting close just with Dean sucking him off so he pulled Dean to him and kissed him deep. Standing with their body's close the alignment meant their hard dicks were close to each other and Dean moved them together so they were running between them along their hip bones, the heads sticking out from where their bodies pressed together.

They humped at each other as they kissed their erections bumping and banging together like crossing swords as they moved. Their hands flew over each other and Sam felt the strange exoticness of this simple act and knew Dean was to by the hot groaning coming from his mouth. Sam broke the kiss first his breath coming in short pants and Dean turned him to face the bed and lowered Sam's head to the bed slowly then standing behind him ran his hands over Sam's cheeks before lowering to his knees. Dean spread Sam's bottom with his hands and swiped his tongue down over Sam's entrance and down to his balls several times before lingering at the entrance teasing the small hole and getting Sam to groaning quickly.

Dean used one hand to spread Sam open for his licking and the other to pump Sam's dick really tugging hard making Sam groan louder and his leg muscles start to twitch. Dean soon had his tongue poking into Sam and pushing saliva down into him and applied a finger to help him before coming back with the tongue. It wasn't long before Sam was starting to throb, his climax starting to form but Dean pulled his fingers out and stood Sam up for a kiss seeming to know how close he had got. Sam broke the kiss shortly and pushed Dean to the bed where he took up when Dean had just left off soon getting two fingers into Dean smoothly after wetting him amply with his tongue.

Sam grabbed up the lube from the bedside and applied some to his aching erection and slid it between Dean's cheeks so it breached his entrance very slightly then pumped up and down the crack getting a groan from Dean as he held his hips tightly. Sam's lubed hand came around and stroked Dean's dick getting him slippery and hot, fast. Sam pumped for a while enjoying the feeling as his head bumped over Dean's waiting entrance. Sam flipped Dean over and pulled him forward so that his bottom was on the edge of the bed and he rubbed their erections together with one hand as Dean pulled his legs back and up, opening himself for Sam.

Sam pushed slowly into Dean, both guys breathing heavy as they panted their way through the tightness trying to relax. Sam's hand was on the bed by Dean's chest as he slowly started to pump Dean's dick flicking on his stomach with every other stroke. Sam adjusted his angle and got a "_Ohfuck_" from Dean so he tried to hit that spot as he pumped into Dean. Sam soon had his hips snapping and felt his erection start to pool low in his stomach but to his surprise Dean slipped out from under him and moved up the bed pulling Sam with him.

Dean pushed Sam over onto his right side gently then moved his left leg up as Dean pulled himself up behind him and slid his dick into Sam's entrance. Dean's erection had enough lubrication to slide straight in smoothly and he stopped halfway in and moved his hips in slow circles for Sam to get used to his size before pushing the rest in slow increments as he kissed into Sam's mouth. With the smaller man behind, Sam was able to put his left arm behind Dean's head and shoulder turning almost onto his back so Dean could stroke his chest as he pumped into him.

Dean's hand soon wandered down to Sam's heavy length and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Sam felt his orgasm start to throb with want for release but Dean seemed to read him again and pulled out of him and flipped him onto his back pushing his knees up to his chest and kneeling to enter him again this time pushing all the way into Sam's tight heat in one. The new angle had Sam's pleasure spiking again as Dean hit that spot time after time and he was taken by surprise when he felt Deans lips on his,eyes crunched shut but he plunged into Dean's mouth none the less.

With Dean looming over him on one arm and stroking his dick in time with his pumps with the other Sam was back to throbbing for release again but Dean again staved him off by pulling out and Sam groaned with frustration that was cut short by Dean pushing up his body until his entrance hovered over Sam's flushed red shaft and pushing down until he was sheathed fully in Dean. _"Holyfuck" _ Sam breathed as Dean's heat pulsed around him clamping hold of his dick. Dean leaned up on his knees and hands holding still so that Sam could see himself pumping up into Dean.

Dean held still as Sam pumped up into him knowing Sam liked to see himself in him, his own climax making it self known as the pleasure reached explosion point. Sam's dick throbbed hard inside him and he came down on his elbows and legs and gripped Sam hard rolling them over and changing position again. _"OhfuckDeyourkillinme_." Groaned Sam as he took his weight off Dean and started humping hard and fast into Dean as Dean took his own dick up and pumped in time with Sam's thrusting.  
"Pump me baby, come on Sammy pump me hard." He yelled as Sam licked Dean's neck and groaned his name. _"FuckSammy_" Dean breathed as he crashed into his orgasm his vision blurring as he finally released between them with a yell of Sam's name.

Sam released inside him with a primal scream that made Dean start and hold Sam hard in his arms. "Goddamn De." Sam panted.  
"You ok?"  
"Of course just maxed out. Aren't you tired?"  
"Exhausted" Sam pushed his arms around Dean and pulled him over so they were on their sides. Dean put his ear to Sam's chest listening as his heart slowed down after beating so fast. "Mmm"  
"What?"  
"I can hear your heart again. I really have missed it."  
"I love you De."  
"Mmm me to." And Dean was kissing back into Sam's mouth for soft gentle kisses. Dean pulled Sam in for a shower, quickly washing them up, then just holding Sam under the warm water. Sam had started to nod off with his head on Dean's shoulder and the water started to cool down so Dean pulled them out and dried them down. Sam was still sleepy when they got back to the bedroom so Dean lay Sam down and lay down with him. They kissed slowly as the brothers fell to sleep in each others arms.

TBC


	83. Chapter 83 Relax

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 83 Relax

Sam woke a short time later and extracted himself from Dean who rolled onto his stomach and kept sleeping. Sam combed a hand through Dean's hair a laughed softly when Dean muttered "Sammy" in his was so cute when he could watch him for hours. Sam had a quick shower and dressed and tore down to the kitchen to make Dean some lunch.

He was upset at himself for not getting Dean to eat, but instead exerting him more, and almost missing lunch. Sam cooked pasta with a tomato and garlic sauce, they had bought, and was just serving up when Dean walked through the kitchen to the laundry, dressed in shorts and his black singlet with a baseball cap on back to front.

Sam noticed Dean was carrying the bedding from their bed, and moved to the laundry to help Dean put the load on, but not without a kiss. "This is nice, it suits you." Sam smoothed his hand over Dean's head.  
"This old thing?" The cap was Sam's gift to him when they were at Disneyland. Sam laughed and pulled Dean into the kitchen making sure he had a big helping of pasta even though Dean fed some to Sam as he said _he_ wasn't eating enough.

Sam got another protein shake into Dean and Sam decided on a lazy afternoon in front of the TV after so much activity and fixed snacks to munch on. Dean let Sam pick the movie and Sam picked _T__he Bourne Identity_ because he thought Dean might like the action. Dean lay on the couch and pulled Sam down on top of him and wrapped his arms around was concerned about putting his weight on Dean but Dean insisted he relax and not worry so much.

Dean stroked Sam's hair as they lay together and every now and again Sam leaned back for a kiss. Sam picked_ A Beautiful Mind _as the second film and Dean lay with his head in Sam's lap making it hard for Sam by stroking his fingers over Sam's stomach, under his shirt. Sam's phone rang when the credits were rolling and Sam took the call from the hotels lawyers again lifting the payout to four hundred thousand. Sam relayed the information to Dean who didn't seem to care; he wanted to kiss Sam instead.

Sam allowed Dean to help make dinner and together they made quite a nice lasagna which they both enjoyed. As they cleaned up the dinner dishes Sam took a call from Bobby saying he would be in the next afternoon some time. Sam hunkered down in the lounge with a book while Dean went up and made the bed with the freshly laundered sheets and gave the room a tidy. He down and joined Sam on the couch with a protein shake urging Sam to read aloud to him enjoying hearing his voice as he did sit ups and push ups on the floor. Sam told Dean to stop after a while and just sit and listen which he did, sitting with his back against the lounge, while Sam carded his hand through his hair.

When they went to bed they stripped down to nothing and jumped in, Dean pushing Sam onto his back holding a bottle of massage oil. Dean straddled Sam's thighs and slowly rubbed the oil in using the tips of his fingers teasing over the plains and bumps murmuring softly the whole time working his way down to his groin. Dean traced the hip bones down and ran his fingers lightly through Sam's light pubic hair then slowly around his balls and up the shaft. Dean shifted position so he was kneeled between Sam's legs and gently pulled them on up to his chest as he explored behind his balls down to his entrance.

Sam was mesmerized by the sight of Dean kneeling and fluttering his fingers over his groin and up the back of his legs, already having a huge hard-on at what Dean was doing to him. As Dean slid a finger into him he groaned softly and bought a hand down circling his hard on looking for some relief from Dean's teasing. Dean pushed another finger in when Sam was ready and his other hand joined Sam's on his hard shaft threading his fingers through his brothers as they stroked slowly.

Just as Sam was beginning to throb and his orgasm pool in his groin, Dean took his fingers out and lowered Sam's legs, his own legs going around Sam's again and leaning forward and kneading Sam's chest and stomach again making him growl with want. Dean leaned forward with his hands either side of Sam's broad shoulders and kissed down into his mouth rocking his erection down onto Sam's. Sam kissed back, the kisses becoming short and wet as he ground up into Dean's hard on, his pleasure remounting quickly.

Dean's legs locked onto Sam's and his arms around his shoulders as he broke the kiss then rolled Sam onto his belly with Dean straddled above him. Dean dropped more oil on Sam's back as he groaned and humped against the sheets while Dean applied the lubricate with light tantalizing fingers. Dean's hot heavy dick slid along Sam's bottom as he leaned forward to stroke Sam's hard muscles bumping into his entrance and teasing it before moving back up.

Dean pulled his dick down and through Sam's legs pushing them together so that their erections moved along side each other between Sam's belly and the sheets. When Dean humped into Sam's bottom his dick slid forward bumping into Sam's then back until the head was sliding over his balls making Sam cry out at the pleasure it produced. Dean lay along Sam's back as he pumped long and slow his face sliding through the oil on Sam's shoulder blade, his stubble sending a shiver up Sam's spine. "_Desogood_." Sam panted as Dean smiled into his shoulder.

Dean could feel Sam start to shake with his impending orgasm so pushed Sam's legs apart and kneeled between bringing his hot red dick out from Sam's legs and teasing Sam's entrance with quick plunges in and out of just the head. "_Depleasegiveittome_" Sam was pleading with want now, his orgasm lying in wait on the edge. Dean plunged in all the way and immediately took up a fast rhythm before he could adjust to Sam's gripping heat making him groan with how close he now was.

Dean stopped pumping Sam with a groan but Sam pushed himself up and down forcing Dean's dick back and forth inside him gasping as he controlled the pleasure as Dean's arms shook either side of him as he held still for Sam. Sam groaned as his orgasm neared wanting Dean's hand on him. He just couldn't get enough purchase from the sheet to finish him off. "_Deplease_" he squeezed out and Dean hand was on his dick stroking in time with his now pumping hard bottom. They came together Sam spilling on the clean sheet and Dean spilling deep inside his brother.

Dean was out of Sam and had him flipped on his side grasping at the taller man as he hugged him to his body hard. Sam knew Dean didn't often have sex with him without kissing him much and as he expected after such an event, Dean attacked his mouth with vigor to make up for it .They collapsed into sleep still hugging each other, tight lips still pressed tougher, utterly exhausted from catching up on missed sex but completely happy and sated.

_TBC_


	84. Chapter 84 Plans

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 84 Plans

The next morning Dean woke early and showered then dressed in his dress pants ,shirt and jacket without the tie and grabbed up the ID Sam had used for him when he went to hospital last, his wallet, and phone before heading downstairs. Dean made Sam a quick breakfast and left it in the oven with a note and jumped in the Impala and headed to town. Dean had decided he would take the money the hotel was offering him to settle out of court and do something for Sam with it.

Sam had mentioned a few times that he would like to have a base to operate from rather than having to always stay at motels and at Bobby's when they needed recovery time. As much as he knew Bobby would never deny them a roof, Dean liked the idea of somewhere to go as well. So Dean would take the money and combine it with the money he would make selling his stockpile of cleared items from his locker he had no use for and buy Sam a house.

Dean went to a bank first and opened an account for his fake ID then went to the Internet cafe and spent some time doing some hacking, creating a back story to his false identity creating social security numbers, tax records, drivers license and previous employment history. Dean used skills Sam had taught him and hacked a real lawyers data base for his own lawyer and created a real file with his details and marked the file 'settled out of court' and placed it in the file for closed cases just in-case the hotels lawyers did a snoop job. Dean then used his phone to send the pictures of the items he wanted to sell to a couple of dealers he knew and asked them to get the word around.

Dean rang the hotels lawyers and accepted their latest offer and then went to the copy store and faxed his banking details to the lawyers as they had requested, keeping the paper official looking and using the details of the real lawyers he had used including his made up case number. He thought Sam would be proud of everything he had put together even though he wouldn't show him. He intended this gift to be a surprise for Sam's next birthday, which was going to be a challenge to organize the purchase of a house without Sam knowing.

He knew he would probably have to enlist Bobby's help with this but he would see when the time came. Dean left the copy store and jumped back in the Impala ,he had three more stops to make before going back to Sam. He would make them quick.

* * *

Sam woke slowly with a smile as his arm reached over to grab Dean's sleepy form and pull him to him only to find he wasn't there. Sam raised his head and looked around the room to find it empty. "Dean" He called loudly as he rose from the bed and shucked on boxers, jeans and a T shirt. Receiving no response Sam headed downstairs calling out again as his feet hit the living room floor still getting no answer. Sam frowned as he entered the kitchen finding Dean's note on the table.  
'Sammy, gone to get supplies will be back at lunchtime with lunch. Breakfast is in the oven. D.'

Sam shuffled to the oven a pulled the plate of pancakes out, drooling at the smell as he turned the oven off and reached for the syrup. Sam read Dean's note over and over as he ate finally having to turn it over as he realized he was reading it in Dean's voice in his head. Sam washed up after breakfast and decided washing was in order since they messed up the sheet again the night before and he gathered anything he felt needed a wash and headed for the laundry. Sam was about to throw Dean's black singlet in the machine when he stopped himself and took a great sniff. There was hardly any smell on it but Sam could detect the slightest smell of _Dean_ on it. Instead of putting the singlet in the wash Sam took it with him back upstairs where he had a shower.

* * *

Dean pulled into Bobby's yard and drove up to the porch, pulling the car to a stop as Sam bounded down the front stairs. Dean squinted through the sun on the glass to see Sam had a black singlet on with shorts and as Sam didn't own a black singlet Dean knew that shirt had to be his. Dean gave a chuckle as he slowly rose from the car taking in how thin the shirt made Sam look, his lean muscles stuck out as well.

Sam bounded down the stairs only seeing Deans outline in the car due to the sun flashing on the windscreen and he scrunched his eyes up as the door opened and Dean stepped out from behind the door then closed it quickly crossing the distance to his brother. Sam took in what Dean was wearing and his breath caught. Dean's semi relaxed outfit/ dressed up outfit made him look fit and lean and his longer hair than normal flopped onto his forehead set the outfit off. "Hey baby". Dean pulled Sam into his arms and cuddled him close.  
"Hey De, I missed you."  
" I thought you would sleep at least until lunchtime."  
"Nah almost. Where have you been?" Sam's hands slid over Dean's hips.  
"Stocking up on supplies, we were pretty low. And booking us in for dinner tonight."  
"Dinner. What for?"  
"I'm taking you out as a thank you for the last few weeks."  
"You don't have to do that Dean, I'll always be here for you." Sam placed a hand over Dean's heart but it was decidedly hard and lumpy and he frowned down at Dean.  
"Oh yeah, this is for you." Dean pulled out a see-through plastic bag of candy from his inside jacket pocket. Sam's eyes widened comically.  
"Whoa Dean! See I told you, you _are_ the best brother ever."  
"You're so easy Sammy." Dean laughed, one arm still lazily around him.

Sam grinned and Dean leaned into the car and gabbed the bag of take out lunch "And a chicken burger for lunch."  
"Man thanks. I've been hanging out."  
"I know." Dean laughed easily as Sam's eyes followed the bags movements as they moved into the house. "Hey what's with the sexy black singlet you have on?" Sam laughed.  
"I just threw it on, sorry."  
"Its ok, you look good in it. How many more of my clothes do you have on? You don't have my underwear on, do you?" A blush crept up Sam's neck as Dean moved closer and grasped the waistband of Sam's shorts.  
"Sort off." Sam mumbled.

Dean pulled the material down slightly to find Sam naked underneath. Dean's eyes widened, Sam rarely went commando, it was more Dean's thing. Sam laughed but couldn't help the blush that rose up his face. "Sammy you sly dog. I love it."  
"I know you do." Sam teased even as Dean nuzzled into his neck. Dean pulled Sam to the kitchen and they ate together, elbows bumping each other. Sam brushed a hand through the hair hanging over Dean's forehead with a smile.  
"I know I need a hair cut, but I couldn't get in until tomorrow. So you will have to put up with it till then."  
"I actually like it this length, makes you look cute."  
"It's defiantly coming off then." Dean joked. As they were tidying up their lunch wrappings Sam's phone rang and he answered it talking to Bobby moving to the library to find something in a book for him.

TBC


	85. Chapter 85 Sing

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 85 Sing

Dean went upstairs and changed into jeans and a singlet,white this time, and his baseball cap on backwards and strolled out the Impala where he put away the supplies he had bought. He stocked up the first aid kits and took his newly acquired silver to be made into bullets down to Bobby's workroom. Dean noticed their laundry had been done so he removed it from the dryer and took it upstairs folding it away and remaking the bed.

Once back in Bobby's workroom Dean put on the power and turned on the furnace. When the furnace was to temperature he put the silver plates in and dragging out the moulds for three different caliber rounds. Then he fluxed the silver while the moulds heated, then held the first mould under nozzle of the melting pot, and poured the silver into the mold.

Dean swirled the silver around in the mould then taped the lever on the mould to make clean heads with a smooth piece of wood. Then he pried open the jaws of the mould, over an old cloth in a bucket of water, tapping the metal out with the piece of wood. Dean was soon into a rhythm with one caliber and when he deemed he had enough he repeated the process twice more until he had three buckets with different sized bullets in them.

He took them to the work table and steadily put a bullet, gunpowder and primer into a single silver case then repeated the process with each bullet until he had them all done. Sam loped in when he was almost finished the last of them. "Found you at last. I've been looking all over for you Dean."  
"Obviously not all over." Dean grinned up at him.  
"You're lucky I love you. Need some help?" Dean tossed the last few bullets Sam's way and they finished up together.

By the time they had finished putting the rounds away in holders, Dean was consulting his watch finding they had just over an hour before they were due to get ready for dinner. Dean went to the downstairs bathroom and got the water running nice and warm in the bath before heading upstairs for some fresh towels, laying out some clothes and getting a little something to put in the the tub was full enough Dean turned the water off and found his brother leaning into the fridge. "What you lookin for Sam? The cream?"

Sam turned from the fridge with a grin and Dean pulled him in for a kiss before leading him to the bathroom. Dean stripped Sam off slowly, between soft kisses all over his body, and Sam did the same to Dean. Dean moved into the tub lying down with his back against one end and pulling Sam in to lie along his body with his back in his chest and his head on his shoulder. With both of them squished into such a small space meant Sam had his feet hanging out of the end. Dean decided the house he bought for Sam would have to have a huge bath or he would have one put in.

Dean settled Sam against his broad chest and took up the small cloth rubbing slow circles on Sam's chest and belly from behind. Sam sighed and sank into Dean's hold and the water letting his eyes fall closed. "Lemon scented Dean?"  
"Yeah thought you would like it ." Sam put one hand loosely around Dean's free wrist. "Huh, back to where it all began."  
"Where all what began?" Sam's eyes stayed closed as he whispered into Dean's neck.  
"When we were little, I used to bath you like this."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah it stopped when you got to be around four, I think."  
"Ha, you must have been getting to old for having baths with your baby brother."  
"Nope, my baby brother developed a pair of grabby hands and starting grabbing at things his big brother didn't find funny."

Sam smiled as he lay and contemplated Dean's memory. "That's why yours is bigger. I wondered why." Sam laughed softly.  
"What you think you stretched me as a child? It's not bigger by the way."  
"Yes you are and it stands to reason if your little brother pulled your dick too many times as a child it would get stretched."  
"You didn't do it too many times, once was enough. And I'm not bigger than you."  
"I will prove that the next time we have sex. Where I can measure". He added quickly.

Dean chuckled into Sam's hair as he went back to stroking him with the cloth. After a while Dean started to hum and Sam stroked up Dean's arm slowly in time with the humming. Dean must have taken it as encouragement because he started to sing softly and to Sam's surprise, very well. Sam deliberately kept his eyes off Dean's face even though he wanted to look at him but thought it might put him off.

Sam blushed at the fact Dean was singing just for him, even with the love and care they had for each other Sam was taken by the gesture, one Sam never thought Dean would do in a million years. "At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom, Is this to end or just begin? Come on Sammy sing it - All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you, now". Sam sang along with Dean but softly so he could hear Dean's much more tuneful voice.

Dean sang all the way through softly, encouraged by Sam when he sang the chorus with him. "Wow Dean, that was great. When did you learn to sing?"  
"I can't sing Sam, that was appalling."  
"It wasn't, it was nice. So different from how you sing in the car."  
"You can't sing properly in the car Sammy. You have to sing loud and off key, everyone knows that, it's the rules."  
"The rules".  
"Yeah you know travelin' rules."

Sam shook his head with a smile,only Dean could come up with something like that. "You know you are going to have to sing more often now that I know you can."  
"They're your ears. Don't blame me when you go deaf." Dean smiled softly but the joke fell short, Dean's recovery still raw in their minds.  
"Very funny."  
"It's not my fault you are tone deaf."  
"If you would sing in front of someone else we could get an unbiased opinion."  
"No way! Your ears only and even then in very limited amounts."  
"What a waste. You sing good De. You should be proud. Hey do you think you got it from mum?" Dean looked sharply at Sam then his expression softened.  
"Well it wasn't from dad. The guy could have made paint jump off the wall and run away." Sam barked out a laugh.  
"Kind of like me."  
"You're not so bad Sammy, my favorite backup singer, actually."  
"You must be desperate."  
"Never, I'd rather sing with you than anyone else in the world." Sam laughed and Dean kissed the top of Sam's head as his hand continued to wash his brother.

TBC


	86. Chapter 86 Looks

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 86 Looks

Sam was quiet for a moment "Dean, what else did you get from mum do you think?" Dean looked into Sam's face, the question looked serious, but it was generally all business when it came to talking about their mum. Dean didn't like to talk about her much, but he should be able to talk to Sam, at least.

Dean drew a circle in the air around his face "This."  
"You think you look more like mum than dad?"  
"Yep, got told enough when I was a kid ."  
"By who?"  
"Dad."  
"Dad told you that?"  
"Yeah that one lasted until I was old enough to hunt as more than just back up. I have no idea why he finally got the idea I didn't like him saying it. He did stop drinking as much around then, so maybe that's it. He used to say it more when he was drunk than anything else."  
"What did he say Dean?"  
"Nothing much just grabbed me roughly by the face, you know when you're drunk you don't know what you're doin? And say 'you look just like her' then push me away. It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out who 'her' was."  
"Man that must have sucked."  
"Part of growin' up Sammy you just take the good with the bad and all evens out in the end."  
"How could having such a crappy childhood ever even out?"  
"I got you as my brother."

Sam smiled up at Dean his dimples on full display. Dean let his hands wander down Sam's body down along his thighs and he set to work massaging the tightness out, making them loose ,and relaxed until Sam was licking and sucking at his neck with approval. Dean moved his hands higher over Sam's groin, his fingers easing through the slight hair there then back up to his belly and chest, getting soft moans from Sam as he kissed and licked into his mouth. One of Dean's hands slid between them and he slid his fingers along the crack of Sam's ass down to his entrance when his fingers gently fondled over the small hole and smoothed back up over and over. Sam pushed his kisses deeper and deeper into Dean's mouth.

Sam groaned as Dean let his finger slide into Sam's entrance then pop back out as he resumed its trail up and down. "De come on" Sam groaned. Dean sucked at Sam's Adams apple making Sam groan further as he tried to push his bottom down onto Dean's fingers, but Dean was to quick for him pulling his fingers back after he had only just penetrated Sam's bottom. Sam turned his body slightly more to get relief for his neck and push into Dean's mouth as he bought a hand up to his head running his wet hand through Dean's damp hair. Dean pushed his finger in further, the water creating a slight lubricant, and Sam gasped into Dean's mouth at finally getting some relief.

Dean pulled his finger out of Sam with a groan from Sam as and he pushed his head back hard on Dean's chest and Dean laughed softly as he reached down to the floor next to the bath and picked up the tube of lubrication. Dean squeezed some on his fingers and pushed Sam's bottom up so he was just out of the water and moved his hand back down behind his bottom and to his entrance pushing one finger all the way in and dragging it back out slowly making Sam gasp harshly and push his head harder into Dean's shoulder.

Sam rubbed his hands down Dean's thighs as his breathing quickened as Dean pushed his pleasure level up with another finger. Sam's hand snaked behind him looking for Deans dick but he couldn't find it. "Dean want you babe." Dean used his free hand to grab Sam's hand and put it down onto Sam's groin where he felt two hard erections lying waiting for him. "Fuck De" he breathed. He had been enjoying what Dean was doing to him so much he hadn't felt it there.

Sam grabbed the lube up and smoothed it down the two shafts together, earning a groan from Dean, and another finger slipped inside him. Sam squeezed the hot hard flesh between his fingers, the lube making a seductive slide of skin on skin, and he pushed them punishingly hard together as he turned his face into Dean's neck, licking and biting at the soft skin, over corded muscles. Sam bought his free hand up and around Dean's neck pulling him closer to his mouth as he bit harder then licked over the skin.

Sam let go of Dean's dick and hitched his hips to push it back behind him,squished between his cheeks. "Want you in me De." Dean nodded and slipped his hand out and maneuvered his dick to Sam's entrance and pushed in with one slow, slick thrust and they lay together, letting Sam get used to the hard heat of Deans long shaft inside him. They turned their heads so they could kiss into each others mouths and were so into the kiss they didn't realize they had started pumping together until some water slopped onto the floor.

Sam whimpered into Dean's mouth when the head of Dean's erection slid over his prostate giving him a spark of pleasure, twisting in the bath to help Dean,as he thrust up slowly. Dean kept the thrusts slow and even and his hand reached down to Sam's erection and moved Sam's hand off the shaft as he took over. Dean broke from the kiss for air "Let me do it for you baby, relax." Dean panted and Sam attacked his throat biting at it hard as Dean gave him pleasure in two ways at once. God he loved him.

Sam let his body go and accepted the gratification Dean was pouring onto him. "That's it give it up Sammy, let me do it for you." Dean murmured. Sam licked and kissed at Dean's neck letting him know in his own way he was on the same page and trusted him. Dean used his feet on the bottom of the bath to keep the thrusts up into Sam, unhurried and constant, using his hips keep the angle that Sam liked best knowing he was hitting the spot by the increased groans and the twitching heat around his dick.

Dean keep the same torturous pace up for quite some time, his whole body going hard as his muscles worked overtime. Dean locked his arms tighter around Sam and rolled him onto his side slightly, using his lower arm to keep Sam's head off the edge of the bath. Dean used the space he had gained to thrust into Sam harder, the new angle making Sam moan loudly with every pump of Dean's hips. Dean took advantage of his access of Sam shoulder to start wet sloppy kisses, soon moving into light nips and sucks.

Dean kept the same slow strokes on Sam's dick, even though he was now stroking hard and fast inside him and Sam came in a slow flow of cum just above the water and Dean used the slippery cream to stroke Sam's still erect penis faster and Sam was surprised to feel another orgasm coming on the heels of his first.

Dean seemed to understand as Sam yelled for him to pump faster and Dean took up the challenge his hand moving like a blur up and down Sam's shaft, and he came far down inside Sam spiking his pleasure at feeling the warm liquid inside him and he came harder and faster , this time hitting the side of the bath. "Man you really know how to look after a guy, you know that De?" Sam panted as Dean slipped out of him and rolled them over, back on his chest taking up the cloth, and rubbing liquid soap over Sam's torso while he rubbed his nose through Sam's hair.

Sam felt fully relaxed as the water started to go cold and Dean made moves to get out, slipping out from under Sam and pulling him out behind him. Dean ran the shower for Sam and cleaned the bathroom floor and bath while Sam was showering. Dean hopped in as Sam got out giving each other a quick kiss on the way through. When Sam got upstairs he saw Dean had laid out clothes for him to wear for the night, much along the same line as he was wearing that day to go out and get supplies, he noticed.

Sam was dressed when Dean came into the room in just a towel and Sam watched him dress out of the corner of his eye, trying not to look like a love struck teenager. Dean had dressed in the same clothes he had worn that day and looked remarkably relaxed in something that nice. "No ties?" Sam asked.  
"Smart casual. Which means you should go naked Sammy boy." Dean smiled widely making Sam's heart flutter like it always did when it was directed at him. Sam couldn't help himself and moved in for a huge kiss.

TBC


	87. Chapter 87 Jog

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 87 Jog

They went downstairs when Dean had finished getting ready and locked Bobby's place up before climbing into the Impala and heading out to the restaurant. The restaurant turned out to be a fairly small garden restaurant with a nice private outdoor garden eating area. It was a nice mild night, just right for sitting outdoors and Sam was taken with the small hedges throughout the dinning area making small outdoor rooms.

As it was early there was only one other couple and they were eating inside by the large fish tank so Sam and Dean had the area to themselves for the start of their meal. They enjoyed a casual dinner,Sam having one glass of wine with his entrée, before joining Dean in a beer with his main. Dean had a steak while Sam went with the fish and they decided to go back to Bobby's for a coffee and take dessert with them for later as they both felt rather full.

They had both enjoyed the dinner and Sam felt refreshed at having been outside Bobby's place for the first time in a while and how easy and relaxed the dinner was. Dean was in his best form cracking jokes and making Sam laugh and enjoying himself. Sam had to resist the urge to push Dean's hair away from his forehead several times, he looked so darn cute with his hair hanging over his face.

On the way home Sam got a call from Bobby saying he was almost home but the guys got back first opening up, changing and putting the kettle on as Bobby's truck pulled up outside. Sam and Dean went out to greet Bobby and Bobby gave Dean a huge hug that nearly knocked the unsuspecting hunter off his feet. "Great to see you again boy. I'm so glad you got your hearing back Dean."  
"Thanks Bobby." Bobby gave Dean another hug and Dean was starting to blush from the attention. He hadn't expected Bobby to be so excited, they had told him on the phone after all.

Bobby wrapped Sam up in a hug patting him on the back like he was congratulating him for something. "Great to have you back Bobby."  
"Great to be back. How long do I have you before you go off again?" Bobby knew with Dean better they would be off again soon.  
"Dean has to get the last of stitches out the day after tomorrow and if he is cleared _and _has put some weight back on we will look for a job." To Bobby's surprise Dean just nodded and walked inside to make the coffee.  
"Well he took that better than I thought."  
"Yeah I think we have about had our share of accidents this year. I think even Dean's a bit sick of it."  
"It's not an easy life that's for sure."

By the time Sam helped Bobby bring his bags in Dean had coffee made and sitting at the table and was sipping on a protein shake. Bobby sat down with the boys and talked about his trip and how it had gone and they gave Bobby his messages and let him know everything was ok in the junkyard. After a while Bobby made moves to show Sam the witchcraft books he had bought back with him and Dean went upstairs and changed into sweats and a hoodie and came back downstairs. "I'm just going for a walk round the yard."  
"You want me to come?" Sam looked up surprised.  
"No just letting you know where I will be."  
"Ok, just take it easy Dean." Dean nodded as he walked to the door.

Dean walked the perimeter of the yard four times slowly building up his pace until he was going at a light jog. Sam was going to kill him but what the hell. He had to be back to hunting condition in three days as near as he could figure and he had quite enough lying around. He wanted to be able to more than just back Sam up on the next hunt. The hunt in the factory earlier in the year had scared him and shown him he needed to be in good condition in case Sam needed him. And he was determined to be there if needed, not the weak link in their chain. Dean knew if he had to hold up Sam's body weight for any length of time in his current condition they would be in big trouble.

* * *

Sam looked up from the book Bobby was showing him and looked out the window. It had just gone dark outside and Sam was concerned about Dean wandering around outside. "Nice Dean having his hearing back." Bobby started Sam out of his search.  
"Sure is."  
"Sounds so much more animated."  
"Yeah that was defiantly missing."  
"You guys seemed to have come out of the mess even closer, if that's possible."  
"You can tell that already?"  
"Yeah. Don't get me wrong Dean's still Dean, all burping, all farting manly Dean." Sam laughed. "But when you are nearby he has a certain look in his eye. It's a good look. He seems to have stopped being solely a protector and invested in your relationship. It's something I always hoped to see but never thought I would." Sam blushed at Bobby acknowledging their relationship. "Anyway, looks like he's back in training." Bobby blew out a breath as he looked out in the dark. "There will be no stopping him now. Cant say I blame car accident , well if he wasn't as fit as he was…" Bobby left it hanging in the air.  
"Yeah thank god he is such a fighter. I can't lose him Bobby. These last couple of months have been like a friggin roller coaster and Dean has been the only thing keeping me going." Bobby nodded.  
"Well don't be to hard on him trying to get himself back to fighting weight, he's doing more for you than himself. He wants to be there for you when you need him."  
"Yeah I'll give him some breathing room but I'm still going to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

Dean moved up to a faster jog and kept it up for a lap before slowing back down going back down through the gears until he was walking again and with only a slight stitch and some mild sweat to show for it. As soon as he deemed his breathing was passable for a stroll outside Dean went inside and straight upstairs, but he needn't have worried because Sam and Bobby were downstairs, he could hear them talking in the basement.

Dean grabbed some clean underwear and sweat pants and had a quick shower packing his sweaty things away where Sam wouldn't see and ambled downstairs snagging up another protein drink on the way. Sam and Bobby were still busy downstairs ,so he went into the living room and picked up the remote.

Dean was sitting innocently on the couch watching TV when Sam finally came and sat down next to him laying an arm on the back of the couch behind his back. "Have a nice walk?" Sam searched his face.  
"Very refreshing." Dean smiled.  
"What you watchin?"  
"Channel flickin."  
"Ok. Bobby has some good new books."  
"Thought he might. You two have been at it for a while."  
"Sorry babe. Did you miss me?"  
"Of course but I know what happens when you two get looking at books. The world could end and you wouldn't know. So where is the old bear?"  
"Went to bed. He was tired after driving all day."  
"Speaking of which" Dean flicked off the TV and stood, dragging Sam to his feet.  
"You tired?"  
"Yep it's like midnight Sam".  
"Oh I didn't notice." Sam frowned at his watch. "Lets go."

TBC


	88. Chapter 88 Prize

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 88 Prize

Sam led the way to bed and climbed in pulling Dean to him for a scorching kiss as soon he lay down. Dean didn't even get time to draw a breath as Sam tore his T shirt and boxers off him like they were on fire. Sam stripped himself off just as quick, lying back down over Dean and rubbing up and down him as he pushed his tongue down Deans throat.

Dean got the message that Sam was in control which meant it would be fast and furious and he gave up any fight he had and let Sam have what he wanted. Sam felt Dean give in to him and sat up pulling a tube of apple lube from under his pillow,going straight to work, slicking their erections up together with a twist of his hand as he sat on Dean's thighs. Sam used both hands to play with Deans balls between his fingers and around his dick and used the head of his own hard-on to get Dean rock hard. Sam felt Dean's dick give a twitch and knew the time was leaned forward letting go of both of them and kissed down into Dean's mouth grinding both dicks together hard.

Sam's hand went up under the pillow once more and grasped a cloth tape up. Sam pulled away and stood up off the bed, pulling Dean up with him by the hand. "What Sammy?" Dean panted. Sam pulled Dean to him circling a hand around his tight dick.  
"You nice and hard Dean?"  
"Yeah".  
"Good" Sam stepped back slightly and bent down unraveling the tape and putting one end against Dean's pubic bone, laying it along the top of his penis pulling it lightly, until it was parallel to the floor. Sam read the measurement at the tip of his penis then took it off and measured the girth on the widest part.

Before Dean could do more that open his mouth, Sam used the tape on himself,and showed Dean the result. "Three quarters of an inch Dean."  
"Pah who cares? That's nothing Sammy." Dean made to pull Sam into his embrace but he pulled back and used the tape on his penis again this time around it.  
"See Dean, almost quarter of an inch _around_ as well."  
"That's nothing Sammy."  
"Yes it is winner gets a prize."  
"Oh yeah?" Dean's eyebrow arched as he waited for Sam to elaborate. Sam moved to the bed and sat, throwing the tape on the floor and pulling Dean to him.  
"Mmm apple" was his only comment before sucking Dean's hardness into his mouth.

Sam groaned around Dean dick at the flavor and feeling of Deans warmth in his mouth and ate him up. Dean held on to his head hard, his orgasm pooling quickly as Sam sucked him hard and fast. Sam used his hands on Deans bottom to force his groin into his face and Dean came with a grunt down Sam's throat. Sam sucked him dry to the last drop licking up his belly before Dean pulled him up. Dean sat in Sam's vacated spot and pulled Sam to him licking and sucking Sam's lower belly,down to his groin lapping over his balls and pulling them into his mouth before sucking up the shaft slowly, feeling Sam begin to twitch under his tongue

Dean kept the torture up, flicking his tongue over the tight abs before circling back down and up the shaft getting Sam to the point of thrusting his hard hot dick down Dean's throat with a groan as soon as his lips closed around it. Sam pumped manically into Dean's mouth his hands holding Dean's head in a vice like grip as he helped Dean bob up and down the shaft. Sam's orgasm hit in a great wave with spurt after spurt of hot cum hitting the back of Dean's throat almost choking him as he struggled to swallow it down.

Dean sucked Sam dry until he started to go soft then pulled off and rocked back on his heels panting and rubbing his sore jaw. Sam pulled Dean to his feet "Are you ok De? Sorry man. You give the best head babe."  
"I'm ok Sammy. Just out of practice." Sam kissed Dean deeply as they stood together then dressed them in their underwear for bed. After brushing their teeth they climbed back into bed,Dean snagging up the lotion to rub into Sam's skin, then settling down for sleep with Sam snuggled into his chest.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up with Sam's head on his chest. He pulled his T shirt out of Sam's grasp and got up. He threw on sweat pants a T shirt and hoodie then went out to the Impala with his swimming shorts and a towel. Dean drove to the local park and finding no one around walked a few laps to warm up before settling into a jog. Dean built his pace up until he was running at a good pace but did only one lap before he wound the pace down over a couple more.

As he cooled down Dean did sit ups and pushups before climbing back in the car just as two men jogged down into the park. Dean drove closer to town and the public pool where he swam a few laps at an easy pace then dressed back in his sweats after a quick shower. Dean went back to the Internet café and checked his Email account he had set up to find he had one from the hotel owner and several from hunter's about his items for sale.

He responded to all the mail then drove back to Bobby's where he found Sam sitting sleepily on the couch watching TV with a coffee, his hair all sticking up. "Hey little brother." Dean sat down with a flop nearly spilling Sam's coffee.  
"Dean!"  
"Ha! You love it Baby." Dean planted a sloppy kiss on Sam's cheek .  
"What's with you this morning?"  
"Cant I be happy?"  
"Yeah you can but you're close to a sugar high or somethin'."  
"I'm not four Sam."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep. Where's Bobby?"  
"Out getting his mail. You want coffee?"  
"In a minute."

Dean leaned in and cupped Sam's jaw with his hand and kissed his lips softly at first then getting harder and deeper. Sam opened up for him and slipped a hand under his hoodie and T shirt , his fingers bumping over the hard muscles as his other hand combed through his spiky hair. Sam pulled back from the kiss when he was getting short on breath and nuzzled Dean's neck breathing him in. "Hey Dean, why do you smell like a pool?"  
"I went for a swim, smarty."  
"Why?"  
"Just trying to get my fitness back."  
"I thought we were trying to get weight back on you?"  
"Hey muscle weighs more than fat and I'm plenty fat enough." Dean lifted his shirts up and attempted to push his stomach out. Unfortunately he fell a long way short , his stomach was as flat as a table.

Sam rubbed his stomach and laughed at Dean's attempt and stood to get him a coffee, returning with a bowl of oatmeal and a protein drink as well. "Eat this to, De."  
"Have you eaten ?"  
"Yes and porridge, so eat up. I'm going up for a shower."  
"Okay." Dean sat and watched TV as he had breakfast, then cleaned up his dishes and Sam's and Bobby's that were in the sink.

He was sitting watching TV again eating an apple when Sam came back down and sat with an arm around him. Sam kissed and nibbled at Dean's neck and they kissed softly before Dean got up for a shower. Dean had barley mounted the stairs when he heard Sam yell out. "Dean, I was going to do the dishes when I came out of the shower."  
"Well now you don't have to bother." Dean yelled back as he climbed the stairs.

Dean leaped back down the stairs after his shower dressed in jeans and a T-shirt without his normal boots on but with his baseball cap on. Sam reversed the cap as Dean sat down then pulled him in for a smoldering kiss. As Dean drew back he took the cap off his head and placed it on Sam's, laughing as it swept hair into his eyes. 'You need a hair cut to Sammy."  
"When is your appointment?"  
"After lunch, wanna come for a ride?"  
"Yeah I will thanks."

TBC

* * *

The boys will be back on the road in the next couple of chapters- Yeah!


	89. Chapter 89 Medal

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 89 Medal

Dean and Sam watched TV all morning making jokes about the programs. Sam pulled out the bag of candy Dean had bought him the day before and threw Twisters at Dean,which he thought was funny,until Dean started eating them instead of throwing them back. When Sam threw a shoestring candy at him he picked it up, slapping Sam on the bare arm with it starting an all out candy war with each other.

They called a truce at lunchtime and Dean made lunch and to Sam's surprise it was a quite healthy tuna salad. Dean apologized the tuna was canned but Sam had no problem with it at all and told Dean as much. Sam did the lunch dishes but Dean insisted on drying up and they cleaned up for their outing to town.

Dean had his sunglasses on and had put a dress shirt on over his T shirt making an extra effort for Sam without saying anything. Sam noticed and liked the look on his big brother. He gave him a playful nudge in the ribs as they went out to the car.

While Dean had his hair cut, Sam strolled the mall looking in the shops, even finding a book store and getting a couple of books. When Sam got back to the barbers, Dean was still in the chair, and the male hairdresser was fiddling with Dean's hair. He could see the corner of Dean's eye twitching slightly. Dean was pissed. Sam knew it would be the attention the hairdresser was giving him; Dean hated the attention and liked to be in and out of the barbers as quick a possible, even when he was small.

When Dean finally jumped out of the chair, like his ass was on fire, Sam admired the result. The hairdresser had spiked Dean's hair with obvious product, making his normally soft spikes have a sharper edge to them. Not much, just enough. Dean paid the bill then lumbered out of the store, keen to be out of there. Sam heard Dean grizzle under his breath about never wearing a dress shirt again as he strode away with purpose.

Sam almost had to run to keep up with Dean as he marched down the mall but then he slowed down seeming to remember he was with Sam and turned to him with a half grin. "Sorry Sammy."  
"It's cool Dean. What do you want to do?"  
"You got books, anything else you want?" Dean looked down at Sam's hand carrying a bag of books.  
"I don't think so." Sam realized Dean had answered his question with a question.

Dean led them into Wal-Mart and down to the men's underwear section which was nice and quiet. Dean stopped in front of singlet's and picked out a couple of black ones. "You need some more Dean?"  
"These are for you gigantor." Dean showed Sam the sizes he had picked out. "Not that I mind you wearing mine but you are going to stretch them." Sam laughed and took the articles wandering away to the boxers and briefs, while Dean looked at more singlet's and plain T shirts for himself.

Sam didn't need any new boxers but looked at briefs with interest. He had a feeling Dean might like a pair of these small briefs on him for something different, he was all in favor of doing something to spice thing up now and then. He picked a pair that would show his bottom and his package off nicely, even though he wasn't sure he would fit in the front of them he would be willing to give it a go. He picked a white pair thinking they might be a bit see through once they were straining to hold him in. He hid them amongst the singlet's and wandered back to where Dean was selecting a black T shirt. "Hey ,you done?"  
"Yeah. Want to look at DVDS with me?"  
"Yeah ok".

They found the DVDs and picked out a few, Dean encouraging Sam to pick some he liked the look of as well. When they were at the checkout Sam put the items up distracting Dean by pointing out the candy bars next to the checkout and putting Deans favorite on the checkout once the other things were bagged up. Dean paid with cash surprising Sam as normally they could get away with using one of the fake credit cards at a large convenience store. Sam carried the bag and they walked back to the car stopping at the butchers to get some fresh meat for the next couple of days.

When they arrived back at Bobby's they parked behind his truck and walked inside. Sam took the bag upstairs while Dean made the three of them coffee, sipping on another protein drink. When Sam came down they sat in the kitchen chatting to Bobby over their coffee. "By the way Dean I have some mail for you". Dean looked up in surprise as Bobby leaned back and picked up a parcel from the bench behind him.

Bobby flipped it over so that Dean could see it was addressed to him as he took it from the older hunter. The postmark was Californian and Dean puzzled over it as he opened one end of the box. When Dean tipped the box, a wooden frame slipped slowly out of the moved the bubble wrap away and immediately blushed crimson and tried to shove it back in the box as he rose from his seat.

Sam caught a glimpse of the frame and was at Dean's side as he stood. "Dean let me see". Dean hit the box behind his back.  
"No Sammy."  
"You may as well show him. He will find out what it is anyway."  
"You know?" Dean turned to Bobby and Sam snatched the box from behind Dean's back while he was distracted.  
"Yeah Doug rang me to find out where to send it."  
"Thanks Bobby." Dean said sarcastically.

Dean was torn between running upstairs and hiding and ripping the thing away from Sam but in the end just sat back down to get the humiliation over with as soon as possible. Sam had the frame out of the box and held out an envelope for Dean to take as he and Bobby cooed over the frame. Dean opened the envelope and pulled out a letter from Doug and the team at Greenshore Fishing and read it before handing it to Sam, hoping to get all the fuss out of the way.

The frame had an official certificate from the mayor of San Diego and a round bronze medal with a blue ribbon mounted in its own square below the certificate. The whole thing was smaller than an A4 sized piece of paper but looked very professionally done. "Hey Dean, well done man, this is great." Sam enthused. Dean didn't look impressed just embarrassed over the fuss.  
"It was just a job Sam."  
"You should be proud, boy they don't give these out everyday."  
"Sam was there to, he did the same job."  
"Sam didn't dive in and save people though Dean."  
"He would have if his stupid big brother didn't. Anyway, Sam did the important thing and saved the whole fleet from disaster. Where's his medal?"  
"Come on Dean,don't get upset, it's ok. Just accept it."  
"As long as you understand it's for both of us." Sam had seen this look on Dean before his 'I'm stubborn and I'll hold out till dawn look.'  
"Ok, Dean."

Dean put the award away, with the certificate the fishing company had given him at the time,as soon as Bobby and Sam were finished admiring it. He put it in the box of Sam's books, intending on getting Bobby to send the box when he got a house organized. Bobby asked Dean for some help with an engine on a truck he was working on for a changed and went out with Bobby, leaving Sam to stay inside and put away their shopping.

Bobby came in as Sam was finishing making dinner and he helped Sam finish up after he cleaned up. They had dinner on the table before Dean wandered in the back door,dressed in a black singlet with a shirt laying over his shoulder, in his low slung jeans. Sam could see the end of Dean's belt hanging down and the top of his boxers sticking up above his jeans.

Dean strode over to Bobby and dropped a set of keys in his hand before moving to the bathroom to clean up for dinner. "All done Bobby."  
"Thanks Dean,I appreciate it."  
"Don't mention it." Sam followed Dean to the bathroom and hugged him from behind as he washed at the sink.  
"Man you look hot De."  
"I'm all sweaty and dirty Sammy."  
"My kind of dirty De."  
"Ha you're so funny babe."

Dean turned and dried himself on a towel then leaned into Sam's face as he leaned into him. Sam nuzzled Dean's neck with his nose and Dean chuckled bringing Sam's lips around to his and kissing him lightly. "Let's go eat before Bobby sends out a search party."

TBC


	90. Chapter 90 Briefs

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 90 Briefs 

After dinner Dean changed into sweats and geared up to go for a short run, before Sam caught on and insisted Dean wait for him and they go together. They did ten laps of the junkyard,Dean keeping the pace down on his previous night so Sam wouldn't know what he had been up to. Dean still felt the workout was a good one and they did some push ups and sit ups to stretch themselves out.

In the kitchen Dean gave Sam a protein shake and a glass of water, the same as he had and they went to the living room. They found Bobby watching TV so they joined him. The hunters relaxed with a beer on the couch as they watched TV, just channel flicking until they found a movie and watched that, just relaxing together and having a good time.

When the movie was over Dean went upstairs for a shower and was happy to find Sam waiting for him, but frowned that he was dressed in jeans and a T shirt fresh from the downstairs shower, when he had come out dressed just in boxers. Sam rose as he came in and swept him up in a tight hug before kissing him softly as his hands drifted over his body.

Dean's hands drifted down to the hem of Sam's T shirt as he deepened the kiss and his hands snaked under, fingers sliding over the hard muscles. Sam's tongue flicked around his tongue as he took control, moving his hands under Deans boxers, and down over his bottom. Dean pulled Sam's T shirt over his head and smoothed his hands over the skin of Sam's torso. Sam groaned as Deans tongue flicked over his, between their mouths and Deans hand came down to the front of his jeans and pressed along his hardening dick.

Sam pushed a thigh between Dean's legs, pushing against his groin and pulling the back of Dean's boxers back, making the fabric tight over his erection. Dean moaned and lapped at Sam's tongue, letting Sam push into his mouth. Sam moved his hands fast inside Deans pants and ground into him with his leg, taking Deans breath away with his urgency and he opened Sam's jeans and slid a hand in, smoothing a hand over the large bulge.

Dean broke the kiss and looked down seeing the small briefs Sam had on. "What's this Sammy?"  
"Just something different for you babe."  
"Oh man, nice." Dean pulled Sam's jeans all the way down and pushed him onto the bed.

Dean kissed Sam's lips as he crouched over him then kissed down his body to his new briefs, mouthing the bent shaft through the sheer fabric barley containing it. Dean's hand moved up and around Sam's chest and Sam put a hand over Dean's hand while his other combed through Deans hair. Dean kissed back up Sam's body kissing him long and deep, tongues again battling for dominance, Dean noticing Sam's rough passion tonight , like he wanted it badly. "Sammy those pants are barley holding you in baby." Dean ground down against Sam, the fabric between them creating a tight friction. "If you get any bigger you're just going to pop right out of them."  
"You gonna take em off for me babe?" Sam panted.  
"Oh yeah".

Dean licked down Sam's body, rough and hard like Sam wanted, sucking in and biting lightly on his nipples making Sam arch under him and run his hands roughly through his hair. Dean licked down to Sam's briefs and licked the hard curve over and over until the fabric was wet , transparent . Sam's dick was now easy to see and poking over the top of the waistband.

Sam hands were rough on Dean's head when he finally licked across the head of Sam's dick and then lapped it with quick hard flicks of his tongue. "Oh that's it babe." Sam chanted over and over as Dean slipped his dick out and gripped it in one hand, swallowing a good amount of it down.

Dean pulled off Sam with a pop then spat some saliva onto Sam's hard shaft before clamping his lips back around him. "_Oh god De."_ Sam could feel Dean putting as much saliva as he could onto his dick so he could move his lips up and down quickly. Dean opened his jaws wide and swallowed pushing his nose into Sam's light curls as the head hit the back of his throat. "_Oh that's so good'_ Sam moaned as Dean came back up the wet flesh and bobbed his head in shorter strokes using his tongue around the shaft to keep Sam panting and pushing Deans head roughly between his legs as his knees came up and he squirmed under Dean with pleasure.

Dean sucked Sam hard and fast until he was groaning and throbbing under his tongue before breaking off and pulling Sam's underwear all the way off. This spurred Sam into action and he had Dean's underwear off in quick time, pulling Dean onto his lap for quick kisses that were very tongue heavy inside and outside their mouths. With their legs over and under each others their dicks were very close and Dean reached over and grabbed up the lube, squeezing a good amount into his hand and stroking them both together. Sam hands moved all over Dean, keen for lots of skin contact, as their tongues continued to duel.

Sam's hand came down and took up Deans dick and Dean kept his hand on Sam's and they stroked each other hard and fast until they were panting for breath and broke the kiss to groan encouragement to each other before getting back into a passionate kiss. Sam felt his climax pool in his groin burning for release and pushed his dick closer to Deans and took both up in his big hand pumping them hard and fast both groaning at the same time as they spilled hard onto Sam's hand.

Dean cleaned them up, rinsing Sam's wet underwear out, and putting them in with the laundry. Dean gave Sam some fresh boxers and they settled down for bed once they had rubbed ointment on their ink. Sam buried his nose in Dean's hair sleepily only to find the new shorter spikes tickled his nose. He was amazed to find he had gotten used to Dean's longer hair and kind of missed it. Sam snuggled his face into Dean's chest and kept one hand up in his hair sweeping through the shafts as he feel to sleep.

Dean woke early the next morning with Sam's hands scrunched in his T Shirt as he had the morning before and he chuckled softly to himself as he softly loosened Sam's fingers and broke free of his brother's grip. Like the previous morning, Dean went for a run, and swim then hitting the internet cafe to check his mail finding an offer for one of his artifacts he wanted to sell. He answered his mail, drove to the gas station, and fueled up the Impala before heading back to Bobby's.

There was no sign of Sam when he made a coffee, so he grabbed a bucket of water and cleaned the car. By the time had started on the wax, he was down to a singlet ,and sweating as he worked hard to give the paint a great shine. Sam came out as he buffing the bonnet with the finishing cloth and wrapped his arms around Dean's tight abs as he moved the cloth slower ,leaning back into Sam's warm arms. "Are you just getting up?"  
"I have had a shower and dressed."  
"But you haven't had breakfast yet?"  
"No. How do you know that?"  
"You smell like you just got up took a shower and brushed your teeth."  
"Smell?"  
"Smell" Dean turned around, leaning in to capture Sam's lips in a kiss, to which Sam responded, letting his hands roam up, and down Dean's well muscled arms.

Sam broke the kiss and nuzzled into Dean's neck "Hey speaking of smell, you smell like chlorine again."  
"Yeah."  
"And coffee, but you haven't eaten? "  
"No Sammy."  
"I like that you are getting fit again Dean but I'm missing you in the morning."  
"Shall I leave my T shirt in bed for you?"  
"Ha ,you not the shirt. I'm going in to set up breakfast. You almost done?"  
"Yeah I'll be right in." Sam gave Dean another shorter kiss, a hand flashing down Dean's lean side as he stepped back, and went into the house.

Dean finished up and put everything away, going inside to meet Sam, holding out a protein shake, and they both sat at the kitchen table to eat.

TBC


	91. Chapter 91 Cleared

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 91 Cleared 

Sam sat close to Dean, who was still wearing his singlet, every now and again letting a hand snake out and rub up and down Deans back. Dean could have sworn Sam was trying to count his ribs. "Hey where's Bobby?"  
"He went to see a guy about some salvage business."  
"So we're alone?"  
"For now." Dean pulled Sam to him and nuzzled his neck with the stubble on his face. "Dean you do know we have a doctors appointment in ..."Sam looked at his watch "Two hours and it's a hours drive?"  
"An hour's drive for you."  
"You're not driving Dean. You haven't been cleared for that yet."  
"I just drove to the pool."  
"This is slightly further than just to town."  
"Aw you're no fun Sammy. Why are we bothering anyway? I'm all better. We could take the stitches out and do something better." Dean grinned at Sam.  
"We should just be sure after all you've gone through that you are ok."

Dean went upstairs and had a shower, once the breakfast dishes were done. Sam gave Bobby a call and let him know they were going to the hospital for Dean's last checkup. Bobby wished them luck and told them to have a good trip. By the time Dean was showered, shaved and dressed, Sam decided it was time to get going and they drove to the hospital getting there with time to spare. Sam noticed that Dean sat with his head down as he normally did, not like he did last time he had been there.

When Dean was called in Sam tagged along, with no protest from Dean, and they entered the exam room. Dr Way was happy Dean had regained his hearing and checked him over. Mike pulled Dean's last few stitches out and stuck a plaster over the site even though Sam knew Dean would pull it off pretty quickly. Sam saw the way Mike fussed over Dean's weight after getting him on the scale, but as Dean said, he wasn't going down any more. Mike gave Dean a clean bill of health and told Dean to ease back into work and they shook hands all round.

When they reached the Impala, Dean lifted the keys from Sam's pocket before he knew it, and was sitting in the driver's seat with a big smile on his face when Sam slid in the passenger seat. Sam shook his head with a fond smile as Dean started the car and peeled away like a man in a hurry. They arrived back at Bobby's in quick time, Dean enjoying the longest drive he had done since the accident.

Bobby was waiting for them when they returned with lunch in the oven and made coffees for them as they sat at the table. "So, how'd it go?"  
"Ok. Got the all clear."  
"Yeah no problems?" Bobby frowned at Dean then looked at Sam.  
"Well, he did say Dean needs to put more weight on but other than that he is allowed to 'ease back into work'."  
"That sounds more like it." Bobby obviously felt Dean was still to thin and Sam had to agree with that.  
"Well, we can get back to work, and out of your hair." Dean spoke up.  
"You're not in my hair boy. Truth be told I'd like you to stay as long as you need. You're never any bother."  
"Thanks Bobby, we _won't_ be in any hurry to leave. We need to find a nice easy job to start with anyway." Dean looked about to argue but just shrugged his shoulders and got up to wash up for lunch.

Dean frowned as he washed his hands at the sink. He knew Sam would baby him back into hunting this time with all they had been through but he didn't expect Bobby to team up with Sam. He was getting sick of sitting around doing nothing and wanted to get back out on the road and get back into work soon. Maybe, he reasoned to himself, if he let Sam pick the first hunt they might get back into it a bit quicker. Dean went back to the kitchen as Bobby was dishing up and gave him a hand ,sitting down next to Sam and eating slowly but putting away most of his lunch even though he could feel eyes on him as he ate.

After lunch Bobby asked Sam to help him with some research for something he was working on and Dean decided to go for a lie down, surprising Sam and Bobby. Dean wasn't really tired he just had a lot churning around in his head and thought a rest might work on his brain. Dean eventually nodded off for a short afternoon nap and woke up feeling slightly better after having his brain switched off for a bit.

Dean stumbled downstairs in his jeans and T Shirt, leaving his boots off, and found Sam lying in full stretch on the couch watching TV. "Hey, what's going on?"  
"Nothing much, Bobby went to town, had some banking and things to do." Dean lowered himself so that he was lying over Sam's body. Sam laughed and stroked a hand through Dean's sleep messed hair, pulling up the spikes so they stood tall.  
"Have a nice rest?"  
"Yep, feeling good again." Dean captured Sam's lips in a light kiss, pushing his body against Sam's lightly.

Even though it was a tight fit they lay together on the couch, their kisses growing in intensity until they were making out, fingers and hands roaming over each other. Dean lifted himself off Sam when he heard a car pull up outside and just sat down next to Sam when Bobby strolled in. Bobby went to the kitchen then came into the living room holding beers for them all and they sat together and had a drink enjoying the late afternoon warmth.

They all helped prepare dinner, Bobby enjoying the time with the two younger hunters as they joked, and teased each other while they worked then ate. When the washing up was done Sam and Dean helped Bobby look up some symbols he had found in an old house belonging to what he thought was a guy using wiccan magic. An hour later they had finished then Sam and Dean went upstairs to change to go for a run. Bobby warned them the forecast was for rain that evening and Dean had already heard a thunder rumbling as they were having dinner.

TBC


	92. Chapter 92 Rain

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 92 Rain

Dean led the run taking Sam out of the junkyard and down the road, challenging Sam to run harder and faster as it started to rain. Sam was surprised Dean was running all of the sudden and tried to get him to slow down and take it easier. But Dean didn't deviate from his course as the rain picked up and became a heavy shower, making it harder to run. Dean laughed wildly as Sam's big feet slapped against the water making large splashes, getting them even wetter. When they finally got back to the junkyard, Dean started a lap around it to cool down, but once he got down the back towards the firing range, he pulled Sam to him behind some stacked cars. Dean kissed up into his mouth and after a moments hesitation Sam kissed him back as he caught his breath. Dean's hands smoothed down Sam's wet T shirt and it felt to Dean like he was touching skin, so thin was the wet fabric. Sam gasped at the feeling of Dean's hands over his chest and flicked his tongue over Dean's as he brought his hands up to Dean's face groaning at the wetness over his skin.

Deans hands fluttered over Sam's back then over his bottom as he pulled Sam's crouch to his, letting his erection push into Sam's hardening bump as he lifted him slightly off the ground, and ground them together. Sam's big hands came to either side of Deans face and ran through his wet hair. Dean's tongue danced along Sam's lips as he lapped water off them making Sam groan at the feeling of Dean's saliva and rainwater mixed on his lips. Dean put a hand between Sam's skin and his T shirt then pulled the T shirt off over Sam's head. He hung the wet shirt over an open car door behind him before his hands went to Sam's back and fondled the smooth muscles. The rain slowed down to a lighter shower and Dean's hand came up off Sam's back, pushing his wet hair off his face as he deepened the kiss. Sam broke the kiss to come up for air and attacked Dean's wet neck lapping the water off until he got carried away and started biting the slippery flesh.

Since they were alone in the dark and the rain, Sam pushed Deans hips away from his long enough to push both their sweat pants and boxers down. He lined both hard-on's up and ground them together, using his hands as Dean had, to pull Dean slightly of the ground. Dean rubbed his hands over Sam's head and shoulders as they both pumped their hips together, the water mixing with their pre-come to make a slick mix that had them gasping with pleasure. Sam pulled Dean's T shirt up and off quickly letting it land on his as their hands explored bare wet flesh. Their muscle's glistened in the partial moonlight mixed with rain and Sam groaned at the slick feel of Dean's wet skin under his fingers.

Sam pushed a hand between them and twisted their hard dicks together bending his knees slightly, while his other hand stroked over Deans hard strong bottom as he pushed into Deans groin. Sam stroked them fast and hard and their kisses became quick short and desperate as they panted into each others mouths. Their dicks were twitching and pulsing together as Sam worked harder and finally had them spilling into his hand. They groaned each others names as they came and kissed their way through the aftershocks. Sam laughed into Dean's mouth as he pulled both their boxers and sweats back up. "Fuck Dean the junk yard suddenly became very sexy. What made you want that?"  
"I just stopped for a kiss Sammy. You were the instigator this time." Sam laughed and bent down to wash his hand in a nearby deep puddle. When he turned back Dean had his T shirt held open for him and slipped it over his head as Dean put his back on.

They were both still laughing about their impromptu make out session as they fell through Bobby's back door soaking wet and panting from running back. Bobby popped his head around the door hearing their laughter and shook his head at the sight of the brothers dripping water on his floor. "Go get washed up before you catch cold, you two." He turned away and Sam stripped his wet clothes off and put them straight in the washing machine and Dean grabbed towels for them to put on as they ran upstairs. They had a quick shower together then dressed in warm dry sweats and Dean went downstairs while Sam sorted out clothes in the bags that needed washing. He had just finished when Dean came back in the room carefully carrying two hot mugs of liquid. Dean handed one to Sam as he sat on the single bed with his back against the wall and he sipped carefully from the cup before slinging an arm around Sam's shoulders pulling him to him, careful not to bump his drink. "Hot chocolate! You are the best big brother in the world, you know that?"

* * *

The next morning Sam woke to find Dean gone from the bed and looked at his watch to find it was past ten in the morning, no wonder Dean wasn't in bed. Sam dressed and stumbled downstairs where he found Dean sitting on the edge of the couch with the laptop on the floor between his legs. Sam paused seeing the suns low rays warming Dean's face and his short spiky hair. The way his worn T shirt skimmed over the skin of his arms and his clean, bare feet sticking out of his wash worn jeans. Sam made his way over and sat on Dean's knees, pushing him back onto the couch and pulled his head back for a light kiss as a hand pulled at the spikes. Sam slipped back off Deans knees and looked down at the laptop to see it open to a newspaper article. "Hey what's going on De?"  
"Just looking around, seeing what's happening." Sam squinted at the screen.  
"A haunted bridge?"  
"Yeah. Some chick committed suicide on the bridge last week and since then two cars have almost been pushed over." Sam looked down at the story reading for a few minutes as his hand still moved through Dean's hair.  
"Plenty of detail here, we wouldn't even have to do interviews."  
"But if you think it's too early we can wait." Dean said casually.

Sam read the article in more detail. After the woman had committed suicide two cars had broken down on the bridge at night and both drivers reported seeing a white fog like light ,on an otherwise clear night, before their cars were pushed to the side of the bridge by an 'invisible force'. One car had a wheel lifted over the edge before the fog had lifted and they were left alone. Sam had to admit it looked like an angry spirit that needed a salt and burn, a nice easy one to get back into it. Sam looked at Dean "Ok. If you're happy to get going we should make a move before she works out how to throw the cars over." Dean favored Sam with a small smile.  
"You're sure? I don't want to make you go before you're ready."  
"I'm sure but that's what I should be saying to you."  
"I'm getting itchy feet Sammy, but I can wait for you." Sam nodded satisfied that they were doing it for the right reason.  
"Ok let's get packed up." Sam pulled Dean to his feet and they went upstairs to pack.

TBC

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to SeaKat - who knew it was coming.


	93. Chapter 93 Goodbye

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 93 Goodbye

After lunch the hunters stood around the packed Impala saying goodbye to each other making sure that they call often and don't be strangers. Sam had to promise to have Dean fattened up next time he saw him to which Dean gave Bobby a scowl before breaking into a smile and hugging him goodbye. Dean let Sam drive the first leg and he took over when Sam was blinking the tiredness out of his eyes midway through the afternoon. Dean drove the rest of the day and stopped early in the evening as he was getting tired after not having done so for such a long grabbed dinner for them while Dean unpacked and set them up for the night. They ate, changed for bed and cleaned up then climbed into bed together. Dean pulled Sam to his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

When Sam woke in the morning Dean was opening the motel door coming in with a bagged breakfast for Sam. "Having a late one babe?" Dean teased softly as Sam ate. Sam checked his watch to see it was just after eight.  
"It's not that late. What have you been up to?"  
"Been for a run, showered, dressed and packed up ready to go."  
"And got breakfast. You feeling good this morning?"  
"Yeah I am. Best I've felt for a while." Sam had to admit Dean was looking great, lean and rested, ready to go. Sam still felt he was still a little skinny but it was sitting well with him this morning making Sam feel very lucky to have Dean by his side. He felt even luckier when Dean leaned in for a kiss.

Dean left Sam to eat and sat at Sam's laptop looking for more details on the hunt they were about to undertake. There were no more deaths overnight and Dean managed to find that the girl had been cremated and her ashes interned in the family tomb as was tradition with the family. Dean found the location of the tomb and noted the nearest motel as Sam got up and went for a shower. While Sam was out of the room, Dean quickly checked his email account to find more offers from hunters for the items he had for sale. He quickly responded before powering the machine down and packed it up. He strolled to the bathroom and chatted to Sam as he finished his shower. Dean took the first stint of driving for the day, stopping for a late lunch at a diner when Sam insisted. The diner they stopped at was busy with lunch trade but they managed to get a table and Sam made sure to fill Dean to bursting even if it made him sleep all afternoon. Dean stayed awake however as Sam finished the drive to where Dean had picked a motel. Dean chatted and joked with Sam making his eyes water with laughter more than once.

When they pulled in front of the motel, Dean all but skipped to the office while Sam sat in the car with the engine idling. Sam was amazed as Dean turned and made a funny face at him though the window. The desk clerk must have been an older person judging by Dean's impersonation of a person who used a cane and walked as fast as a snail. Dean moved to the counter and talked to someone Sam couldn't see. Sam laughed loudly when he saw Dean bring his hands up to his face and cup them either side his mouth like he was yelling. After a few minutes Dean turned and drew and invisible knife out of an invisible sheath at his side and mimed stabbing himself several times then rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out at Sam. Sam laughed back at him. Clearly Dean was happy about being back on the road. Dean bounced out of the office holding up ten fingers and Sam moved the car back and over to the room at the end of the row as Dean walked the distance quickly. Dean opened the door doing a quick look over the room before going back out to the car, getting to the trunk as Sam was opening it.

They locked the car up and headed into the room. Sam was happy to see a king sized bed in the room and Dean flopped onto it letting his feet hang off the floor, a big shit eating grin on his face. "What's put you in such a good mood?"  
"No idea. But its good right?"  
"Yeah it's good."  
"Well I'll go get dinner. All right?"  
"Yeah ok." Dean grabbed the keys off Sam and with a cheeky kiss to the back of Sam's neck, Dean headed out to grab dinner.

Sam was expecting burgers or pizza but was surprised by the two large take out boxes Dean held as he came back to the room half an hour later. Dean laid them on the table with the fanfare of a game show presenter. "Box number one or two?"  
"Eh...one?"  
"It doesn't matter they are both the same." Dean flipped the lids off pushing his head forward with a cute smile that made Sam laugh. Sam's mouth watered at the sight of a fair sized steak, baked potatoes and peas and carrots.  
"Man, nice take out for a change."  
"There's a nice restaurant down the block that does take out. I thought what the hell, give it a go. The only negative is the plastic cutlery." Dean handed Sam the utensils wrapped in a paper. They enjoyed their meal and Dean cleaned up the take out containers, taking them outside behind the motel to the trash hopper. When he returned Sam had the weapons bag they would need loaded and checked and they jumped in the car and headed to the cemetery.

At the cemetery the parked and walked in. Dean lead the way to the tomb with the duffel over his shoulder. He quickly had the tomb unlocked and found the girls ashes in an urn next to a bright bronze plate. Wrapped around the urn was a silver necklace with a small silver heart. Dean opened it to find a small lock of hair. "Bingo, our remains." Dean unhooked the chain from around the neck of the receptacle. Since the hair was loose they decided to burn the locket as well in case they missed any. Sam pulled a can of lighter fluid and salt from the bag.  
"Where do you wanna do this?"  
"This will do." Dean said softly as he pulled a small bronze bowl from the duffel bag and tossed the chain in. Sam looked up at the sound of Dean's quiet voice, a direct contrast to the good mood he had been in all day. Sam sprayed the lighter fluid and threw in a handful of salt. Dean wasted no time in lighting the bowl and there was a flash of light from the bowl and flash of white light from the doorway.  
"Rest in peace, Andrea." Dean spoke in a solemn voice, which had Sam looking up into Dean's face. He seemed sad in the flickering light.  
"You ok Dean?" It was normally him that was sad at this end of a hunt. Dean usually used humor as a shield to cover up his pain.  
"Yeah, just thinking." Dean picked up the bowl and took it outside the tomb. "Poor girl must have felt at the end of her rope to think about suicide." Sam had to agree and nodded as Dean buried what was left in the dirt behind the tomb.

They packed up the gear and went back to the motel. Just as they were stripping for a shower together, Deans phone rang and he jogged in to answer it at Sam's instance. Dean saw Bobby's name on the display "Hey Bobby. How's things?"  
"Ok. How did your first hunt back go?" Dean frowned at the question. Sam must be keeping Bobby up to date with their activities.  
"Actually it was the easiest hunt in about two years." Dean realized the words as he spoke them. "Straight salt and burn of remains, sprint only showed up for a second."  
"Good to hear. Good being back in the saddle?"  
"Yeah not bad."  
"That's good because I have a case for you."  
"Oh ok. Let me grab a pen."

TBC


	94. Chapter 94 Hen

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 94 Hen 

By the time Dean finished taking notes as Bobby talked Sam was out of the shower and strolling around the room in just a towel. Dean finally hung up after promising Bobby he would stay close to Sam and assuring him he was eating well. "Bobby got you all sorted out there?" Sam laughed as Dean put the phone bag on his bag.  
"He means well I guess, but I swear every time I talk to him he's sounding more like a mother hen."  
"I wonder why that would be?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean put an arm around Sam's waist and then surprised Sam by putting his forehead on Sam's collar bone and closing his eyes with a deep sigh. "Hey you ok babe?" Sam's frown showed his concern.  
"Yeah, just thinking how lucky I am."  
"I know how you feel."  
"And I know how you _feel_." Dean's big smile was back as his hand moved to the front of Sam's towel and felt Sam's half hard length behind the soft towel. Sam groaned and steered Dean to the bathroom.  
"Go have a quick one and be ready when you come out." Dean grinned at Sam's double meaning and went in for a shower.

When Dean came out, he was disappointed to find Sam still in his towel, but lying across the bed with a bottle in his hand. Dean climbed onto the bed beside his brother and kissed his lips softly, before Sam flipped him over on his belly. Dean tried to get up but Sam held him down with a hand. "Hey lie still De, I'm gonna rub you down."  
"Why? We just had the easiest hunt we've had in ages, off the back of an enforced holiday."  
"Injury time is not a holiday Dean and you know it. Besides I want to do this, it will make me feel good to."  
"Ok,ok." Dean lay back down with a huff and Sam laughed as he set to work making the massage as relaxing as he could, avoiding the spots that would get Dean exited too quickly.

Once Sam did Dean's back he flipped him over and rubbed his front. He finished with a sensual movement of his hands over Dean's hips down between his spread legs to his entrance, where he slipped the tip of a finger in before repeating the path. When he had Dean wriggling with want, Sam raised Dean's knees to his chest and licked a line down Dean's hard dick between his balls and down to his entrance, flicking his tongue hungrily over the muscle as it reacted to the stimulation. Soon Sam had his tongue partially inside Dean making him moan as he held his legs up out of the way for Sam. Sam licked his way into Dean using a finger to help widen him up, until Dean was withering under him, his legs starting to shake as he held them. When Sam was happy he sat up and used his hand with massage oil on it to stroke himself to full hardness before pushing into Deans hot pulsing heat. Once he was fully sheathed in Dean, Sam leaned forward until he was lying on top of him, seeking out Deans moist lips that he lapped along until he was deep in Dean's mouth. Sam started a long slow strokes with his hips as he plundered Dean's mouth sucking his tongue into his mouth as he bought one hand along the nape of Dean's neck. He let the strokes become natural and unhurried as he concentrated on the kisses. Dean groaned under him as his shaft slid along Sam's stomach muscles combining with the massage oil to create more slickness as he slid his hands down to Sam's bottom rubbing over the firm cheeks.

One of Dean's hands smoothed in between the cheeks and the other went back up to the back of his neck. Dean slipped a finger in Sam's entrance and Sam opened his legs to invite Dean to delve deeper which he did. Sam enjoyed the feeling of pleasure from two places as Deans fingers skidded across_ that_ spot and his muscles tightened their hold around his finger. They soon had a smooth rhythm of pleasure going and it spiked further when Sam's hand slipped between them and stroked Dean hard and fast as their orgasms raced up their groins for release as they panted each others names as the stiffened and shuddered as they reached orgasm at almost the same time. After they settled down Sam went and grabbed cloths to clean them up, then they lay together feeling sleep coming for them. "What did Bobby want?" Sam voice slurred against Dean's neck.  
"He has a hunt for us, in Michigan." Dean's voice was a whisper in his ear. "I'll tell you in the morning." They were both dead to the world moments later.

* * *

Dean was up had his run, did sit ups and push-ups then showered and got breakfast before Sam was even awake the next morning. Sam woke to Dean rubbing lotion softly into his tattoo. He rubbed his face in Dean's chest before he realized Dean was fully dressed. Sam moved his face up to Dean's and they kissed gently, Dean placing a hand softly under Sam's jaw. When they broke apart Sam was about to ask Dean what he had been up to when a coffee cup appeared under his nose and the question died on his lips as his mouth watered. Sam sipped from the cup as Dean produced another cup and drank from that. Sam started to feel more awake about quarter the way through the cup, just as Dean handed him a plastic tray of pancakes with butter and syrup already applied. "Thanks De." Sam grinned up then captured Dean's lips in a kiss. Dean smiled back, when the kiss broke, then they set to work on breakfast.

As soon as breakfast was done and Dean had licked Sam's lips clean of syrup, one of his favorite things to do, Sam brain remembered why Dean would be up early and ready to go. "So what's the hunt?"  
"There are men turning up dead in Yellowwood. Drained of all blood and puncture wounds to the neck."  
"Vampires , do you think?"  
"Bobby thinks some new nest there, because of the bites to the neck. According to his Intel the victims are being taken with the cycle of the moon, which is a little strange, but we should go take a look."  
"Yeah ok." Sam got up and got ready to go.

When Sam was ready, Dean was sitting in the drivers seat of the Impala taping his fingers to the music on the stereo. They drove on until lunchtime making good time with Dean at the wheel then stopped at a roadside truck stop where Sam grabbed them some take out sandwiches while Dean used the bathroom. Sam came back to the car to find Dean standing next to the open back passenger door in just a T shirt throwing his over shirt and jacket in the back seat then closing the door.

TBC


	95. Chapter 95 Break

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 95 Break

As Sam approached Dean opened the driver's door but instead of getting in put both hands above his head stretching his back. As Dean stretched his T shirt climbed above his jeans almost up to his belly button and Sam caught the glimpse of flesh that made him smile widely and his dick thicken slightly in his pants. Dean drove for ten minutes then pulled over to a small secluded field with a picnic bench in the middle, but he didn't pull up near the bench but after scanning the park drove over to a very secluded corner that faced a steep smooth rock cliff. They couldn't have found a more private spot if they tried. Dean turned off the engine and took his sandwich from Sam. "You been here before Dean?"  
"Nope."  
"Its nice."  
"Yeah, it is." Sam felt like putting his feet up on the dash and relaxing but didn't dare do that in Dean's baby. As if reading his mind Dean leaned down and snatched up Sam's feet and lay them over his legs forcing Sam's body to swivel around so his back leaned into the door. He grinned at Dean but didn't say anything.

Dean wound down the window then looked over at Sam's smiling face,"What are you grinning about?"  
"Just how well we know each other. It's spooky sometimes." Dean smiled back softly but didn't comment. They ate their lunch enjoying the mild early spring breeze in the window. As Dean drank his drink down, his other hand moved up under the cuff of Sam's jeans and his fingers tickled over the soft skin, along the short soft hairs. Sam closed his eyes liking the feeling of Dean's fingers moving over his skin. It didn't seem to matter where on his body Dean put his fingers, it always felt great. When Dean's fingers moved under his knees he felt a thrill and suddenly needed Dean's mouth on his. Sam sat up quickly and scooted across the seat capturing Dean's lips with a hand on the back of his head. As he kissed his brother, Sam turned his body around until his feet were against the passenger door. When they broke apart Sam lay himself down so that his head was in Dean's lap and his knees were bent and his feet on the floor. Dean looked down at Sam and let a hand smooth over his hair and face. Sam snaked a hand under Dean's T shirt and felt hard stomach muscles there. "Fuck Dean." Sam mumbled and hiked Dean's shirt up for a better look. "Man, look at you, gettin' all fit and strong again." Sam leaned up and rubbed his lips across Dean's exposed skin.

Dean looked around the field quickly and saw they were still alone before closing his eyes and moving his free hand under Sam's shirt where he let his hand wander over the strong curves of Sam's back. Sam was soon licking Dean's skin softly, loving the saltiness, and the taste of Dean mixed together. Sam broke off suddenly and leaned up and attacked Dean's mouth pushing Dean's face onto his with the hand on the back of his head as they kissed. Sam lowered his head to Dean's stomach again and licked kissed and sucked his strong muscles feeling Dean twitch under his tongue. Dean kept a hand between the back of Sam's head and the steering wheel and let the other slide along the skin of Sam's torso under his shirt. Sam came up for another kiss and then broke away reluctantly sitting up."I'm going to want your stomach tonight Dean."  
"Is that a promise?" Dean's grin said Sam would get what he wanted.

Sam came back in for a shorter kiss but Dean surprised him by pushing into his mouth deeply and running a hand up Sam's face as he did. Sam found himself panting slightly with the unexpected passion Dean put into it. Sam pulled back only enough so that his forehead was against Dean's and their noses were aligned.  
"God De. Have I told you today just how lucky I am?"  
"No. But its me that's lucky." Dean moved his hand to Sam's jaw and pressed their mouths together again gently licking into Sam's mouth. Dean brushed his tongue along the inside of Sam's bottom lip giving him a thrill and he hunted for Dean's tongue with his only to have Dean suck his tongue hard. He gasped with surprised pleasure, and wondered if he was ever going to get used to the way Dean made him feel with just a simple kiss. He hoped not! And anyway a kiss was never simple with Dean; he always put so much into it anyone would be helpless to resist. No wonder he had so many girlfriends growing up. Sam found Dean's kisses quite intoxicating. It was like Dean was his special kind of drug, he just couldn't get enough. They finally broke the kiss and Dean gave Sam a grin as he scooted back over to his seat and he started the car, pulling out of the small area and back onto the road.

After a while Sam dug out Dean's notes that he had taken from Bobby and looked them over. He had to concede that it looked like their kind of job and he could already see a pattern albeit rather an unusual one. He turned to Dean "Dean you know these guys that are being taken are all twenty seven or twenty eight don't you?" Dean took his eyes off the wheel for a second to look at Sam.  
"Yeah that's what Bobby was hen pecking me about. 'Stay close to your brother on this one boy , that's an order'." Dean's voice was such a good imitation of Bobby's that Sam laughed out loud despite the seriousness of the words. "You must have magic vampire repellent the way Bobby said it."  
"Vampire repellent?"  
"Like Batman's shark repellent." Sam grinned. Trust Dean.  
"Of course. But it's weird right? Vampires don't usually pick a certain demographic for their victims."  
"Could be coincidence I guess. Maybe they are looking for new members of their 'family' and need a certain type."  
"You think?"  
"No. But we will keep it in mind I guess."

Sam looked over at Dean. "Bobby is right Dean. We should stick together on this one until we know what we are dealing with." Dean's eyes flicked to Sam again seeing his frown of concern as he looked over the notes.  
"Don't worry Sammy. I will stick close and be careful. Anyway the attacks are taking place at night. There is no way I'm leaving your side at night." Dean patted Sam's leg in an attempt to getting back in a better mood. Sam slipped his hand around Dean's and closed the notepad. Sam sighed and leaned back against the seat knowing it would do know good to worry about things while they were so far away. He resolved to keep a close eye on Dean without being a major drag about it.

TBC


	96. Chapter 96 Rubber

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 96 Rubber

That night Sam got the dinner while Dean gave the Impala a full check over to see how she was traveling after their trip so far. They had done a few miles after a time of sitting around and Dean just wanted to make sure everything was ok. After dinner they researched the new hunt a bit more, not gaining a whole lot more of information. They packed up the laptop and lay in bed watching a movie together applying lotion to their tat's as they watched. Sam became bored of the movie about halfway through and put a hand under Dean's shirt, running a hand over the skin. It soon progressed to Sam lifting off Dean's shirt and pushing his face to the hard muscles and licking and biting like it was his first time. Dean let him have his fun and didn't protest when he pulled him down the bed, lying still and letting Sam do what he wanted. Sam was getting fairly rough as he ravaged Dean's tight abs and he leaned up for a look at what was getting Sam all hot and bothered only to make his muscles stand out even more as he strained up to look.

Dean put a hand up to Sam's head. "Hey Sammy, babe , you gonna leave me some skin?" Sam growled up at him and climbed up his body and moved his licking and sucking to Dean's neck and face. "Holy fuck". Dean breathed out as Sam ground into him while he rubbed their stubble together then licked it all over. Sam sat up and took off his clothes in quick sharp movements throwing them to the floor and followed them with Dean's clothes before going back to grinding their hard-ons together. Suddenly Sam flipped them over and Dean was on top but Sam pulled his stomach up over his mouth and he licked and sucked for a few minutes before pulling him back down and attacking his mouth. Sam broke off his attack to grab the lube from under the pillow and opened the cap with a flick and poured a generous amount on his hand. He slipped it between them applying the gel to both shafts at the same time then grabbed one of Deans hands and squeezed more onto it.  
"De want you in me now babe." Dean moved back on his knees between Sam's spread legs and pushed a finger straight into his entrance as he bent one of his legs back to his chest.

Sam pushed down against Deans finger wanting more as fast as Dean could give it and Dean slid another coated finger in and started an in an out motion causing Sam's breath to hitch as he became more excited. "_Comeonbabe_" Sam panted and Dean slid his fingers out and guided his hard length all the way in,stopping to give Sam time to get used to him as he stroked Sam's dick lazily between his fingers. Sam was soon wanting more and Dean leaned over him and began a slow easy pump that had Sam reaching up and smoothing a hand over Dean's tight ab muscles as they worked. Sam pulled Dean down to him and kissed him deeply making the angle Dean had change slightly and Sam felt his climax start to howl for release and he picked up the pace only to have Dean break the kiss and sit up. Dean pushed Sam further up the bed until his back was partially against the head board with a pillow behind his back, without his erection leaving Sam's tight warmth.

Sam was about to wonder what Dean was up to when Dean pumped into him at this new angle and the pleasure as Dean's dick slipped deep into his ass hit him hard and he grabbed the sheets as he fought not to come. Sam went to grab Deans head but Dean slid about half way out of Sam and lifted Sam's leg over his shoulder then bent his head, neck and back down until his mouth hovered over the head of Sam's dick. Sam watched in amazement as Dean lips slid over the head of his dick as he pumped his hips and his hard shaft slid in and out of Sam still hitting that spot while his mouth slid up and down the tip. "Fuck De." Sam was gripping the sheet hard as he strained against coming so amazing was the feeling of Dean giving him two things at once.

Dean's mouth came off Sam's dick with a pop and he latched onto Sam's mouth for a deep, sloppy kiss pumping his full length into Sam fast and hard. Sam found himself on a knifes edge as he kissed Dean hard, his hands all over his head touching the skin and hair with needy fingers. Dean broke the kiss with a long sloppy lick of Sam's lips with the flat of his tongue then licked and kissed Sam's neck as he pounded into him_. "Sammy_" Dean groaned between kisses.  
"_De_" Sam groaned as Dean licked down his chest and back over his red leaking dick pulling back out of Sam slightly to get to him but not letting up his relentless stroking as he sucked Sam into his mouth. Sam's orgasm raced up his groin and this time couldn't be stopped as Dean wrapped his tongue around his shaft and was soon drinking down Sam's cum. Dean pumped frantically and was splashing inside Sam as his mouth slipped off Sam's dick and came up for Sam's lips. Dean jerked and rocked as his orgasm tapered off and they kissed softly for a few moments before Dean slid out of Sam wetly and put his leg down. "Man that was awesome. I can't believe you did that. Now I _know_ you're made of rubber."  
"So you liked it?"  
"Hell Yes. It might have showed in that warm protein shake you just had." Dean laughed at Sam's joke then went to the bathroom for cloths to clean them up.

Once back in bed Sam turned Dean away from him and rubbed his hands over Deans neck, shoulders and back. "What's going on Sammy?"  
"Just rubbing your poor back and shoulders after what you just did to them." Dean grinned and leaned his head back and Sam put an arm around his chest and gave him some short wet kisses over the side of his face then his lips when Dean turned his face towards him. Sam gently pushed Dean's face back to the front and went back to rubbing his back, neck and shoulders until Dean was breathing softly as he slipped into sleep. Sam wrapped his arms around his big brother and held him tightly, letting his head fall onto Dean's shoulder as he fell to sleep

TBC.


	97. Chapter 97 Cowboy

Chapter 97 Cowboy

In the morning Dean woke early after a deep relaxing sleep, slowly extracted himself from Sam's warm arms and padded to the bathroom. He used the toilet then brushed his teeth not liking his morning breath. When he went back to the bedroom Sam had curled up where Dean had been, wrapping all the blankets around himself. Dean sighed deciding rather that disturb Sam by pulling some covers back he would go for a run. Dean grabbed sweat pants, T shirt, boxers, socks and runners and moved back into the bathroom to dress. Dean slipped out of the room a few minutes later after leaving Sam a note and walked quickly down the road. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and there was no one around in the early morning light. He hadn't seen a local running park or football field as they came into town last night so Dean decided to run down one of the side roads which was unpaved. He kept to the shoulder as he warmed up slowly increasing his pace. After half an hour Dean decided it was time to up the ante and broke into a fast a sprint determined to keep up the pace as long as possible. After thirty minutes Dean had covered five miles and was fairly happy with his work rate and fitness and turned around to run the five miles back just as quick. By the time Dean finished his second five he was sweetly freely and knew Sam would kick his ass for working so hard so soon so he jogged along slowing the pace down the closer he got to the motel. There was a grass patch on one side of the motel so he wandered over and did some sit ups and push ups until he was puffing almost as hard as he had been at the end of his ten mile run.

Dean stretched himself out long and hard before going around to the room and just as Dean put his hand on the knob the door opened and Sam pulled him into the room. "Hey Dean!" Sam was dressed only in jeans but looked like he hadn't been up long.  
"Hey Sammy. Have a good sleep?"  
"Yeah but I hate waking up alone." Dean was amused at Sam's almost whine.  
"Sorry babe, I thought I might get back before you were up." Sam was looking at Dean's T shirt clinging to his damp chest.  
"Did you have a nice run?"  
"It was ok."Sam pulled the hem of Dean T shirt up and pulled the shirt over his head, then rubbed a hand over his still rock hard abs. "Don't start somethin' you can't finish." Dean laughed as Sam buried his face in Dean's sweaty stomach.  
"Oh I can finish." Sam murmured as he pushed Dean back to the bed and sat him down, going to his knees so he could go back to Dean's chest and stomach. Dean leaned back with his hands behind him pushing his tight muscles out further for his brother to enjoy.

After Sam had his fill of Dean's midriff he leaned up and kissed into Dean's mouth licking the sweat of his upper lip with a soft moan. Sam stood and pulled Dean up from the bed "Time for a shower?" Dean nodded and followed Sam into the bathroom. Sam took only a few seconds to strip Dean of his remaining clothes but Dean took his time taking Sam's jeans off him, teasing his hard dick through the material. Then undoing the button and zip slowly then letting his nibble fingers seek out the hard curve and stroke it into full hardness through the thinner fabric. Dean pushed the jeans and boxers down slowly, Sam starting to get impatient but having to wait until Dean was done. Sam turned the water on and they kissed deeply while waiting for the water to warm up. Sam stepped in first and Dean wrapped Sam up in a big hug right under the spray. Dean moved Sam's lips to his and kissed him hard before bending down to attack Sam's abs in the same brutal fashion as Sam had to his. Sam moaned and leaned back against the tiles really enjoying the attention Dean was giving his lean stomach. Dean leaned down further and licked up and down Sam's hard shaft, whipping his tongue over the hardness and making Sam groan louder. Sam pulled Dean up to him and grasped both sides of his face as he kissed him deep then leaned out and grabbed the small bottle of baby oil from his shaving kit on the sink. Sam poured some of the oil onto his hand then slicked both their hard dicks together parallel between them. Sam poured more into Dean's hand then kissed him quickly before turning around pushing his bottom along Deans hard on.

Dean got the message quickly and slipped a finger down and into Sam's entrance, where it slipped all the way in without resistance. "Baby's ready for me huh?"  
"Want you in me babe." Dean slipped another finger in as Sam braced himself against the wall spreading his legs wide making Dean's head higher than his. Dean kissed the top of Sam's head as he added a third finger to make sure he wouldn't hurt him when he entered him. Dean finally slipped his fingers out when Sam's legs began to tremble and plunged his dick in all the way in one swift movement. Sam pushed back into Dean as soon as Dean was all the way in. Dean started a frantic pace, his dick being well slicked up with the slippery oil making the movements pleasure filled for both of them driving them to panting very quickly. Deans hand came around and took up Sam's dick and stroked in time with his frantic pumping.  
_"Oh god De' _Sam moaned over and over as they stroked through the slipperiness.  
_"I got ya baby."_ Dean panted as he tightened his grip on Sam's dick and was rewarded with Sam's cum all over his hand as he groaned into the tiles. Dean rang Sam dry still pumping into him as his own orgasm hit and he sprayed so much come inside Sam it came streaming out of him.  
"_OhfuckDeansomuch."_ groaned Sam feeling the thick cum flowing down the inside of his legs. Sam's dick twitched and he sprayed Dean's hand a final time before he calmed down. Dean removed his dick with a slow wet squelch which had them both laughing as Dean turned Sam around and held onto him as they both got their breath. They washed each other up and got dressed and packed up hitting the road feeling very happy.

Dean pulled over after an hour at a diner for breakfast. Dean noticed as they sat down in the diner that it was a western themed restaurant guaranteed to have food that tasted straight from Texas. Dean didn't think that would be true but what the hell. They sat opposite each other with knees touching under the table as normal. "Hey Sammy?" Dean said in a low musical voice. "Don't get number 5 , it's totally not you." Sam glanced down to see number five was a "Lil Cowpoke." Sam laughed softly, trust Dean to make a sex joke.  
"You can't order it either Dean."  
"What are you getting?"  
"No idea".  
"The omelets look good."  
"Yeah they do." Sam was surprised by Dean's choice. A waitress came to the table with her note pad raised.  
"What can I get you boys?" Sam nodded his head to Dean, not quite ready to order yet.  
"I'll have the Cowboy omelet and a bacon waffle. A black coffee and a white one." Sam looked up from his menu.  
"Ill have the Denver omelet and a short stack." Dean had already ordered his coffee for him.  
"Ok good choice the omelets are the chef's specialty, they won't be long." She smiled as she walked off.

Dean spent the time waiting for their coffee making jokes about the menu making Sam laugh so much he had to hold it in to stop being stared at by the other patrons. He was glad when the coffees came as it was something of a reprieve. "What's got you in a good mood?"  
"You know you're asking that a lot lately."  
"You didn't answer the question." Sam countered.  
"Don't know the answer." Sam looked at his brother critically. He looked fit and relaxed, in fact the most relaxed he had seen in a long time. "Finished your inspection?" Dean grinned over his cup before taking a sip. "I'm happy Sammy just stop over thinking and just enjoy it." Sam nodded and took his own sip, then made a face. "I know tastes like cat piss. Let's hope the food is ok." Sam almost sprayed his coffee everywhere at Dean's joke and had to marvel that Dean continued to drink the overly bitter brew as he pushed his away and took a sip of water.

The food turned out to be reasonable but Sam noticed Dean left half his waffle as they paid up and left. When Sam slid into the passenger seat Dean dropped a paper onto his lap. Sam flipped it over and saw that it was the previous days paper from Michigan. "How did you…?"  
"Guy on the table next to us left it."  
"But I didn't even see you pick it up."  
"I'm sneaky like that Sammy." Dean grinned as he started the car and Sam sat back and read the paper looking for anything that was related to their new hunt.

TBC


	98. Chapter 98 Singles

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 98 Singles

They drove on stopping only for fuel picking up take away food for lunch and diner arriving at Yellowood at ten o'clock. Sam watched sleepily from the Impala as Dean used a little light flirting with the female clerk to get them a room. As he watched she turned the book around for Dean,he assumed,so he could pick what room he wanted. Sam knew he would be looking at how many people were at the motel and scoping for the best and quietest room. There were quite a few cars in the parking lot and Sam was beginning to wonder if they were going to get a room. Dean got back in the car, tight lipped, and drove them to the room at the end of the building. He got out and grabbed both bags from the trunk and opened the door to the room letting Sam in. Dean did a quick check of the bathroom as well as the main room, turned the heater on and laid salt lines before coming back to Sam who was sitting tiredly at the small table looking disdainfully at the small single beds. Dean pulled Sam up from the table by his hand and scooped the bags up off the floor, dumping them on one bed before sitting Sam down on the other. Dean leaned down and grasped Sam's jaw in one hand and tilted his head up for a deep kiss.

Sam relaxed into the kiss then felt his jacket being slipped off his shoulders and Deans warm hands smooth their way around his neck. Dean pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes. "Sorry Sammy."  
"What for?" Sam's voice and his face showed how tired he was.  
"I flirted to get a look at the register. It pissed you off."  
"What did you need to see it for?"  
"I know how you hate singles. She told me there was nothing else left. She let me check for myself."  
"Its ok Dean. You did it for me."  
"You betcha'. Don't worry,we will squeeze in together." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head then pulled off his shirt. Sam stood and learned into Dean for a big hug, snuffling his nose into Dean's neck, knowing how much he loved it.

Dean let Sam hug him as long as he wanted knowing he would feel better. Sam melted into the hug and he soon had his head on Deans shoulder as his breathing went into a relaxed rhythm and his eyes slid closed. "Hey Sammy?"  
"Mmm".  
"Let's get you into bed." Dean broke the hug but kept one arm around Sam as he opened Sam's bag and pulled out a fresh T shirt. Dean helped Sam change for bed then handed him his toothbrush and paste and walked him to the bathroom. While he brushed his teeth Dean flew back into the bedroom and changed quickly then took his brush to the bathroom. Sam was just finishing up so Dean helped him to bed then went back and brushed his teeth. When Dean arrived back at the bed Sam was curled on one side facing the empty side of the bed the covers flicked off waiting for him to get in. There wasn't much room but they would make it work. Dean slid in to bed and flicked off the light feeling Sam's warm arms wrap around him before he could turn back. Dean slung an arm around Sam's waist and Sam snuggled into him harder, his arms and legs gripping him so tight Dean was feeling a little sore but as soon as Sam's head fell on his shoulder his arms relaxed slightly, and he was asleep within seconds. Dean felt a little constricted in Sam's hard embrace but he relaxed as he listened to Sam's soft breathing against his neck.

When Dean woke the following morning Sam's head was still on his shoulder but his arms were wrapped loosely enough for Dean to slip out of bed without Sam waking. Dean changed into sweats for a run and turned the heater off before scribbling a quick note. It was another early one for Dean which showed in the lack of people out and about. Dean jogged to the east end of town knowing it had been the area which the young men had been found in. He had deliberately picked a motel in the west side of town as far away from the area as possible. He knew Sam would kick his ass if he knew Dean was running out here but he just wanted to get a feel for the area. It was a ten mile run to the State Park where most of the body's had been found. Dean ran along the unpaved road on the west side of the park and couldn't see any police yellow tape along the side of the road but he wasn't surprised as the body's were found dumped in the park itself so it would be further in. Dean knew better than to go into a potential hunting area with out weapons or backup even in a first look situation. And he knew Sam would have his head if he went in there alone. After a quick run down the length of the road he headed back to the motel. Dean did sit-ups and push-ups until his stomach and arm muscles ached then stretched down getting his breathing back under control. When Dean let himself into the room Sam was still asleep so he had a shower, shaved and was just slipping jeans on when Sam stirred on the bed. Dean wandered over and lay down next to his brother and laughed in surprise when Sam wrapped his arms around him in a hard hug. "Whoa Sammy."  
"Morning De."  
"Morning Sammy." Sam pulled back and kissed Dean on the lips until he opened his mouth and Sam could lick into his mouth. When they came up for air Sam snuggled into Dean's neck. "Have a nice sleep?"  
"Yeah, You?"  
"Yeah it was ok. Ready to go do some interviews?" Dean was keen to keep Sam's focus off the fact he had been out for a run.  
"Breakfast first?"  
"Sounds like a plan Sammy boy."

TBC


	99. Chapter 99 Type

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 99 Type

Dean stood up and Sam noticed he was dressed in just jeans. He had put some of his lost weight back on but most of it looked to be all muscle, he looked lean and defined. Sam stood up quickly, on the bed, and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back to the bed. As soon as Dean had turned around Sam moved close to the edge of the bed pulling Dean to lined his groin up so it was against Dean's chest. Sam pulled his shirt over his head then bent down and pushed down his boxers revealing his very erect dick. Sam put his hands on Dean's shoulders and pushed his hard on up and down the middle the grove of Dean's hard chest. Dean looked down and marveled at how exited Sam was getting so quickly. Sam was defiantly getting off on Dean's body; his hands were fluttering over his biceps and his still hard trapezius. Dean leaned in and flicked his tongue over the top of Sam's abs turning Sam on and making him moan louder. Sam pumped up and down on the smooth skin his shaft leaking pre-come making a slippery slide over the cut muscles. Sam groaned as he pumped harder encouraged on by Deans hands on his bottom.

Sam let himself drop down further until he was stroking the head of his shaft across Dean's rippled abs and kissing down into his mouth. "De get these off..." Sam was breathing hard as his hands went for the button on Deans jeans but Dean surprised Sam by pulling his legs off the bed to wrap around his hips and putting one arm under his bottom.  
"Don't worry about me Sammy.' Dean murmured as Sam wrapped his arms tighter around Dean's shoulders and used his legs and arms to keep pumping against Dean's snaked his free hand between them and took Sam's rock hard dick in his hand and pumped and stroked it pushing it against his stomach using the combination of his stomach and his hand to get Sam groaning and panting into his mouth. "Come on Sammy you got something for me babe?" Dean was totally focused on Sam and getting him to enjoy himself as much as possible, even as his arm shook as he held him up. "Come for me Sammy." Dean said softly. and Sam instantly let go in Dean's hand shooting up and hitting him on the chin. Sam licked it away quickly as he hung onto his shoulders panting slightly as he came down. Dean walked to the bathroom where Sam un-twined his legs from Deans hips as he sat his bottom on the vanity. Dean turned the water on for him and pushed Sam gently in before stripping his jeans back off and stepping in behind him. Sam immediately grabbed him up in a hug and kissed him softy his hands moving down to Dean's dick. Dean broke the kiss. "Hey Sammy it's ok I'm ok. You don't have to do that." Dean pulled Sam's hands back up.  
"But Dean…" Dean put a finger over Sam's lips.  
"Hey I wanted to do that and we don't have to keep count. I liked it Sammy big time, but let's store it up for tonight ok?" Sam smiled.  
"Ok."

They went for breakfast at the dinner closest to the motel but there were hardly any other patrons and the staff weren't interested in talking to them about the strange deaths. Sam of course had a list of names and addresses of the relatives of the victims. Six men over the course of three months, two for each month going missing at the same date and time of the months. Dean wanted to split up and get them done in less time but Sam wanted to stay together and one look at Sam with his puppy dog eyes and Dean sighed and nodded ok, they would do them didn't get much information from the interviews just that all victims were in their late twenties, white, fit, healthy and were out at the time they went missing. They found that two of the men visited the same hotel for drinks the nights they went missing, but other than that they had nothing in common. They didn't know each other or move in the same social the interviews were finished for the night they went to the hotel on the west side of town to talk to the staff and locals about the deaths. The hotel staff weren't much help admitting the saw they guys on the nights they went missing because they were locals but they didn't say or do anything sat at the bar, while Dean went to the rest room, and thought about the specifics of the hunt. The patterns were so regular it had to be something that worked by the moon or a human working to a specific timetable.

As Sam sat and thought a guy sat down beside him on the next stool. He was fairly tall with dark shoulder length and looked fit, athletic and if Sam had to be honest not that bad looking. "Hey." He had a soft almost sultry voice.  
"Hey." Sam answered back just to be polite.  
"I noticed you sitting here from the games room. You here alone?"  
"No." Sam's eyes flicked to the rest room door looking for Dean.  
"Do you want a drink?"  
"No thanks." Sam had two beer glasses next to him, surely he could see that. The guy ordered a drink from the bartender.  
"You sure you don't want one?"  
"I'm fine thanks."  
"You new to town?"  
"Just here on business."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah looking into the missing guys from this area. You know anything about it?"

If this guy was a local he might know something. He seemed on friendly terms with the barman.  
"Only what I read in the paper." Sam nodded. The guy stepped closer to Sam, obviously feeling since they were talking he was allowed. Sam backed off a step. "You interested in going out to somewhere more interesting?"  
"No thanks."  
"You sure? I could show you the sights while you're here. I'm sure your friend won't mind." He smiled suggestively at Sam. _Why was he always the one to get people coming on to him?_ Ok not true but it sure felt like it sometimes. Luckily for Sam, Dean slid up on to the stool next to him and Sam leaned gratefully towards him.  
"Holy crap, no wonder you weren't interested." The guy had both hands planted on the bar staring hard at Dean.  
"Who's your friend?" muttered Dean .  
"No idea, but I think he wants to date you." Sam joked back softly.  
"Sorry man. No harm?" He clapped Sam on the shoulder and moved away from the bar.  
"Doesn't sound like the locals want us knowing what's going on." Dean said softly as they watched him move away.  
"They aren't helpful are they?" Sam was just glad Dean wasn't giving Sam hell about the attempted pick up.

They grabbed a pizza together at Sam's insistence on the way back to the motel. "You know you're the exact type of guy that is being killed, don't you Dean?"  
"Yeah, I know. You've only said it like twenty times already."  
"So we do everything together, right?"  
"Ok. Are you coming for a run in the morning?".  
"Are you going to run through the park?" Sam knew Dean would want to get out and scout the area soon.  
"Not alone".  
"Just make sure we stay together big brother." Sam got up and rubbed his hands over Dean shoulders noticing the tenseness there. Dean brought his face around to Sam's and kissed short but deep.  
"It would be a good chance to find where the bodies were found."  
"I noticed you said found." Sam looked at Dean's 'deep in thought' face.  
"Yeah I doubt they were killed there just dumped later."  
"Are we going to the morgue tonight?"  
"We should and one is already at a funeral home. It should be the first we look at." Sam nodded.  
"Yeah there are only three to see unless we want to do some digging." Sam sighed.  
"I don't think we will need to do that."  
"You have an idea on this?"  
"Yeah we are getting close, I think." Sam nodded he had a feeling as well.

_TBC_


	100. Chapter 100 Yahtzee

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 100 Yahtzee

Sam and Dean changed and went to the funeral home where they found it looked up tight. Dean picked the lock and led the way inside where they found the body already dressed and prepared in a coffin for the funeral the next day. They did a quick examination without disturbing it to much. They could see the puncture marks on the neck easily; they were covered up with thick make up which drew their experienced eyes to it quickly. "These marks are atypical of what you would see of a movie vampire not the real thing."  
"Mmm. Got some ripped nails here like he struggled before he was overpowered."Sam looked at what Dean was pointing out nodding. It looked like the mortician had tried to cover them but there was only so much he could do. Dean moved to the head and Sam stood at the very top watching Dean as he slipped a hand under his head. Sam frowned as Dean pulled his hand back.  
"Anything?"  
"No, no damage on the back of the head." Sam was about to move off when Dean held up a hand. "Sammy look at that." Sam frowned and looked down as Dean wiped a finger under the chin across the neck and held up a finger with skin colored makeup on it. Sam looked closely at where the makeup was rubbed away to see a thin red line. "Yahtzee" Dean murmured. He had found how the victim had been contained.

They left the funeral home after wiping away any evidence that they had been there and headed to the morgue. Sam picked the lock while Dean put the security system to sleep. Sam went for the filing cabinet where he picked his second lock for the night and Dean opened the locker and pulled a draw open revealing one of the bodies. Sam read the file while Dean examined the body. After a few minutes Dean looked up. "I've got puncture marks on the feet, wrists and neck this time."  
"The report says the blood was drained quickly from multiple sites indicating the victim was attacked by more than one 'animal'."  
"Mm. No sign of struggle this time and the puncture marks are the only marks on the body. No claw marks or scratches." Sam knew Dean was silently telling him the report was bupkis. Dean pushed the draw in then pulled out the next victim and examined the young mans body. Dean turned to Sam after only a few minutes.  
"Sammy this guys got marks all over, I mean other than punctures. He was hit in the back of the head and the left side. Looks like a broken left arm and some ribs on that side. His knuckles are a mess, looks like he fought like hell but the only puncture wounds are on his neck."  
"Report says exactly that." Dean slid the draw back in and moved over to where Sam was pulling out more files.

Sam found the reports for other victims and went over them with Dean then they left to go back to the motel. They both went about their nighttime routines and slid into bed at the same time. Dean lay on his back pulling Sam to him and Sam lowered his head to Dean's chest. Dean let his hand drift to Sam's head and carded through his hair. "I think you need a haircut Sammy boy."  
"Ha yeah. I think you've had three or four since I've had one."  
"Its ok, I like your long girly hair." Sam sighed and rubbed his hand in circles over Dean's midriff, feeling his eyes drift shut slowly. Dean kept a hand in Sam's hair softly as he felt him melt into him. Sam was soon breathing in a soft rhythm Dean knew so well, sleep. Dean relaxed back and kept one hand in Sam's hair and the other holding his side,keeping a soft grip on it as he drifted off himself.

Dean woke in the morning in the exact same position on his back with Sam's head on his chest and his hand on Sam's side the other in his hair. Dean felt Sam's hand smooth over his exposed stomach and realized Sam was awake just lying still, except for his hand. Dean didn't move just lay still and let Sam do what he wanted. After a few minutes Sam turned his head to Dean's face and saw he was awake. "Hey sleepy."  
"Hey beautiful." Dean pulled Sam's surprised face to his by the back off his neck and kissed him softly and sweetly. Sam rubbed a hand over Dean's shoulder and neck as he grinned down at him.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Ok. You ?"  
"I had a great sleep. You make a great pillow."  
"Are you calling me soft and lumpy?" Dean grinned at Sam.  
"Actually I like my pillows firm and smooth."  
"Good recovery babe."  
"Ha ha. You still wanna go for that run this morning? "  
"Yeah it would be a good idea if only to get a quick look at the dump sites."  
"And you want a run too right?"  
"I might."  
"It's ok Dean, I know you have been getting your fitness back up. It doesn't take a genius to see how fit you're getting."  
"Just getting back to the way I was before the crash Sammy."Sam ran his hand up and down Deans chest under his shirt.  
"Well you feel like you have that and more big brother."  
"You ready for a run?"  
"I defiantly need one. You will be getting fitter than me."  
"Yeah right. With those long legs of yours you can run rings around me."  
"We will see." Sam gave Dean another kiss and got up to get dressed in running gear.

Sam threw Dean his as he went past to the bathroom and he came out minutes later ready to go. They drove the Impala to the park and left the car on the gravel road Dean had run along the morning before. They started out at a light jog along one of the paths slowly building up the pace until they got to the site where two of the bodies had been dumped at two different times. It was a small clearing with yellow tape around the site but very little else to see. The cops and coroner had made scuff marks and footprints over the area and Dean stretched as he looked around. The area was quiet and concealed from anyone unless they were in the small clearing meaning the bodies were dumped by someone or something that knew the area. They got back on the path and Dean immediately set a faster pace making Sam have to stretch his legs to keep up. A mile further down the track and Dean picked up the pace again surprising Sam but he pushed himself to keep up. By the time they reached the second dump site two miles further on Sam was starting to pant. Dean stretched out again as he looked around the even smaller clearing than the first one.

One body had been found here but the tape was halfway torn down and there was the same series of footprints and scrapes. "Why dump a body here, in the middle of nowhere? It's a long way to come."  
"Either they didn't want it found to quickly or it was done nearby."  
"But the body's were found within twenty four hours of them going missing, which means how quickly they were found wasn't the issue. This is a big park and sounds like its well known." Sam nodded.  
"Ready to push on?" Dean nodded and moved back to the path. Sam joined him and Dean set the pace again even faster than before. They ran for a good five miles and Sam felt himself having to push hard to keep up with him. As they slowed down and came to a stop at the next area Sam realized Dean wasn't puffing any ware near what he thought he would be. Sam was suddenly suspicious Dean had been running a lot further than he had been letting on. He should have known Dean would want to get back into top condition as soon as possible. And if he was honest with himself he had seen the signs. Dean muscles were coming back heavier and stronger than before meaning he had been working out fairly hard. Sam had to admit he was enjoying seeing Dean's even harder muscled body alot lately. Sam couldn't blame Dean for wanting to get back his fitness as quick as possible. He would in his position. Dean being so fit before the car crash probably saved his life, so Sam couldn't fault him for that.

TBC

Yeah 100 chapters down. I cant believe I actually made up 100 chapter names let alone wrote the chapters. Thanks to all my regular reviewers (SeaKat, rog 457, bia1007) for the encouragement to keep the story going. Just letting you know I am headed somewhere with this story. Sam's birthday to be exact – I'm keeping the story going until I get there as his birthday present will be bought with Dean's compensation money. More adventures to come! Gett


	101. Chapter 101 Meeting

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 101 Meeting

They searched the area of the biggest dump site where three bodies had been found but had the same lack of anything effective to go on. Dean noticed the lack of coverage here as apposed to the other sites. "No signs of a struggle at all," Dean said softy. Sam looked at Dean's frowning face.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Why dump the bodies? They could have buried them here and no one would ever have known."  
"That's a cheery thought."  
"Think about it Sam. Its like their usefulness was over and they were thrown away. Who treats people like that?" Sam saw the hurt in Dean's eyes as he spoke. Sam hated seeing that look there so he broke Dean from his thoughts with an arm around his shoulder and got them back on the track. They ran on to the last site but there was even less to see than the other sites. The area itself was barley a thickened area of the path leaving the guys wondering about the lack of pattern to the kills. They continued on until the path until it lead them back to the Impala. Sam stood next to the car and stretched but Dean sat down on the dry grass verge down between the car and the park and did sit ups and push ups. Sam could see how Dean was getting his condition back; he was pumping up and down fast and hard. No wonder he was looking all muscle these days.

Sam sat down on the ground as Dean was finishing up and started doing sit-ups. Dean bent down and put his knees on Sam's feet and his hands on Sam's knees encouraging him on. Sam was slowing down at the eighty mark so Dean lowered his head and as Sam's head came up to his knees Dean kissed him on the end of his nose. Sam laughed as he bent back to the ground and then came up for another getting another kiss on the nose. When Sam came up for his next sit-up he moved his face so that his mouth lined up with Dean's mouth not his nose but Dean saw the move and moved his head so he kissed Sam's nose again. "Aw De."  
"You can have a real one when you get to one hundred."  
"Damn." But Sam lifted his work rate so he was finished in thirty seconds and smashed his lips into Dean's. "That's better." Sam ruffled Dean's hair when they broke apart. Dean watched as Sam rolled over to do push ups, then stood and stretched. As Sam was slowing down Dean walked over and put his leg either side of Sam's back then lowered his bottom slowly onto Sam's back as he came up on his next push-up. Dean let some of his weight fall on Sam's back and used his legs to take up the rest of his weight . "Dean get off," Sam laughed. After a few more Dean pushed himself off Sam's back then pushed his T shirt up and rubbed his hand up Sam's back. Sam laughed then stopped and got to his feet, giving Dean a soft shove into the side of the Impala.

They were both still laughing as Dean started the car and drove them back to the motel. Sam nudged and pushed Dean softly, giving Dean grief for making his sit-ups and push-ups harder. Sam let them into the room with Dean pushing him over the threshold with a goofy grin on his face. "Dean, enough of the pushing, and shoving." Dean laughed and pulled Sam in for a quick kiss. "You're sure happy today."  
"I'm ok. We going to see the cops?"  
"Do we need to?"  
"Yep, there are some details we need to find out only the cops can help us with."  
"So what? Cops?"  
"No we may need to be here for a while. Reporters from the next state over with an early interest would be the best bet I think. We need to keep the visit as low key as possible." Sam nodded, his brother sure was on the ball with this one.  
"Ok. I'll shower and get dressed." Dean nodded.  
"I'm gonna call and see if I can set up an interview."By the time Sam came out of the shower Dean had organized an interview with the detective handling the case and best of all away from the police station. He slipped into the shower after Sam and when he came out dressed and ready to go Sam had their standard reporter IDs and notepads ready. After a quick consult of the town map, Dean drove to the north of town and parked across from a small café in a fairly quiet street.

There was only one other patron so they sat down at a table to await the detective. While they where waiting they looked over the menus and chatted to the friendly middle age hostess, who seemed to know that they were from out of town. Detective Reid entered the café a short time after and surprised Dean by being tall and skinny with shoulder length hair and fairly young. His voice was deep and soothing as he introduced himself and Dean did the introductions on their behalf as they shook hands and took their seats. The waitress came over and they ordered coffee all round."I'm not sure how much help I can give you for your article. We really don't have much to go on. As you probably know the coroner is saying these are animal attacks." The detective started.  
"But you don't believe that?" Dean had noted the skepticism in the young mans voice.  
"Well the body's were drained of all blood and the drainage holes are very small precision like. I've never heard of an animal doing that." Dean liked this guy already.  
"In the local reports only three of the victims were reported missing before the bodies were found." Sam stated. The coffees arrived and they added sugar and stirred while detective Reid talked.  
"That's true, two of the guys lived alone so no one to report them missing, at least until they didn't show for work. The other victim was working late so he wouldn't have been noticed until the next morning, but the body was found at dawn."

Dean wrote in his note book. "All the victims were found in the park?" Sam asked.  
"Unfortunately it's a big area, we can't patrol it all night although we have increased perimeter patrols with no 's a bit of a local dumping ground at least the Southern section of it. The northern section is much wilder and only hardcore hunters and campers go up there."  
"And no one saw anything unusual or saw these guys go missing."  
"No. Its been hard to even pinpoint where they were taken from. The only thing we can establish is that none of the victims were in the park when they went missing meaning they could have been taken from anywhere."  
"So the three guys that were supposedly driving the nights they were killed? Their cars haven't shown up?" Sam started at Dean's question in surprise, he had forgotten about the cars. The detective scratched his head seemingly embarrassed.  
"No. You think they would right? Which would make it a car jacking or robbery."  
"Who ever heard of a robbery that drains the victim's blood?"  
"So no personal belongings found at all with the bodies?" Dean asked as he sipped his coffee.  
"None at all. And the way the bodies were just dumped in the scrub was almost like they were discarded."Sam and Dean both nodded.  
"How long have you worked here, detective?"  
"Four years. It's my first detective position."  
"So can you tell me what the town is like in general?" The detective frowned at Dean's question. "Just looking for some background on the people. You know, are they heavily religious? Do they look out for their neighbors? Is there a lot of petty crime? Are there any weird clubs going on? That kind of thing?"

Detective Reid looked at Dean shrewdly before placing his cup down "You think it's a cult." It was a statement not a question. Dean just shrugged with a small smile on his lips. "You sure you're a reporter?" Dean's smile widened a little more. Not bad for a cop.  
"So you think so to?" The detective cleared his throat.  
"You didn't hear this from me, but I've been looking into the theory that it could be a religious cult. My boss thinks it's crazy. It's the reason I wanted to meet you here instead of at the station. There are enough different religions around town for a group to get away with it. It's not a small town, which makes it possible and hard to track. But there is group of guys going around with the same general appearance and tattoos. Its looks like some kind of cross with a dragon over the top. But if it's a cult its very well hidden and protected. No one seems to know anything about are plenty of places around that they could be hanging around without drawing attention to themselves. I mean there are three motorbike gangs in town and we have our share of street gangs as well making it harder to find them. If that's what it is. "

They finished their questioning and thanked the detective for his time and he handed Dean his card before leaving to go back to work.

TBC


	102. Chapter 102 Research

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 102 Research

Sam and Dean strolled out to the Impala and Sam drove them towards the library to do some research. As they traveled Dean's brow was knotted in thought. "Hey Sammy, do you remember that story Bobby told us one time about a prince that inspired the Dracula story ?"  
"Not really. Bobby used to tell all kinds of freaky stories."  
"Hmm. Hey isn't the Romanian translation of Dracul , dragon?"  
"Or Devil. Hey you're thinking about the tattoo." Dean nodded as Sam turned the car into the lot in front of the library. "Why don't you follow that line of thinking while I look into groups and clubs?"  
"Ok." After an hour of looking at books in the reference section Dean sided up to Sam with a small but thick book in his hand. "Check this out Sammy. 'Vlad the Impaler, a.k.a. Vlad III, Dracula'." Dean showed Sam a grainy picture of an evil looking guy with a crow and long hair and mustache.  
"That's the guy who Dracula was based on?"  
"Yep says here in the English-speaking world Vlad III is perhaps most commonly known for inspiring the name of the vampire in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel _Dracula_. His Romanian surname _Dracula_ (also spelled "Draculea", "Drakulya"), which Vlad was referred to in several documents, means "Son of the dragon" and points to his father, Vlad _Dracul_, who received that moniker from his subjects because he had joined the Order of the Dragon. _Dracul_, derived from the Latin word _Draco_ meant "dragon", though in modern Romanian it means "devil"."

Dean flipped the page over to show Sam a pictures of an ancient looking cross and a very hard to make out stone dragon. "They could have got their ideas from that book for the tattoo, if it's related to a cult." Dean showed Sam the spine of the book. It read 'Reference only. Not for loan.' Then pointed to a coin fed photocopy machine in the corner. Sam nodded and sighed going back to looking into groups in the area. They stopped in the early afternoon taking all they had learned and having lunch in a small Italian restaurant Sam wanted to try. Sam told Dean basically what the detective had told them was true. In a town this size there were hundreds of groups and clubs but on the other hand it would be easy enough to have a secret one. They headed back to the motel where Sam got stuck into more research and Dean changed and decided to go out for some more interviews. "Where are you going Dean?"  
"Thought I would visit tattoo parlors. See if they know anything about the tattoo that cop told us about."  
"I want you to check in with me every hour."  
"Ok, I have twelve to go to." Dean held up the ripped out page of the phone book.

Sam got up and gave Dean a big hug then on impulse drew him in for a bigger that a normal goodbye kiss, pushing Dean's bottom toward him with his hand. When they broke apart Dean picked up his phone and slipped it into his jacket pocket "Every hour Dean. Don't forget."  
"Haven't we got a couple of days before the next cycle is due?"  
"Yes but I'm not trusting these guys to stick to plan. They might change their pattern because there is so much interest in it at the moment." Dean nodded.  
"Every hour then." Sam took a few minutes to get back to work fretting for Dean's safety before he even got out of the parking lot. He knew it was pointless to worry but he hated being apart from his brother now and these killings were exactly his type. He ended up making a coffee before he got back into the work but still keep looking at his phone every few minutes. Almost an hour later Sam scooped the phone up and pressed the button before it rang twice.  
"Hey Dean. How's it going?"  
"Ok. You?"  
"Slow. Have any luck?"  
"Not yet but I have only been to one so far. I had to make an appointment believe it or not."  
"Crap I hope they're not all like that."  
"Me too. Anyway I'll get back at it. See you soon."  
"Ok. Be careful De."  
"I will Sammy." Sam felt better having talked to Dean and got stuck back into work. His only interruptions being Dean's short calls every hour.

Dean called for the last time just after it got dark, sounding exhausted. Dean asked Sam what he wanted for dinner and promised to be back within half an hour. Twenty five minutes later the Impalas headlights swept across the window as Dean pulled in and parked the car. Sam had the door open before Dean got there and hauled Dean inside, where he dumped dinner on the table and they stood and held each other for a few moments. Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder enjoying the strong stability that poured out of Sam. The last few hours in tattoo parlors had worn him out. In one of the shops one guy tried to come onto him but he had managed to get what he wanted in the end. Sam pulled Dean over to a seat and sat him down but Dean pulled Sam down onto his knee before he could sit in a chair of his own. Sam leaned over and grabbed their dinner and Dean ate happily with Sam sitting on his lap feeling better than he had since he left Sam that afternoon. When dinner was done Sam pulled the laptop over to them and showed Dean what he had worked out. Sam had found a reference on the Internet to an underground group practicing vampirism. It didn't come right out and say sacrifice but instead referred to a ritual they performed at the full moon of every month. Sam and Dean could guess by looking at the pages that it was for a specific group of followers, young men. There was a logo on the top page and Dean pulled out a scrap of paper with the same logo roughly drawn in pencil. "One of the tattoo guys recognized it but none of them had inked it on anyone."  
"So they probably had it done out of town."  
"Or one of the guys in the cult is doing them."  
"They're doing it themselves?"Sam was surprised.

Dean rubbed Sam's chest absently as he spoke."Yeah it's much easier than it used to be. Apparently a set up is only a couple of hundred bucks, or there could be a tattoo artist in the cult."  
"Any of the tattoo guys have any idea about cults in the area?"  
"Yes. One was a member of a satanic cult and knew of a few people who are still into it. They have their meetings in abandoned houses, increases the 'thrill factor'."  
"So this cult could be here?" Sam pointed at the screen.  
"Well this cult or a branch of it. Or it could just be a bunch of people doing a copy cat."  
"All things to consider."Sam mused.  
"What we should do is contact the local authorities and find out how many abandoned houses in the area."  
"Actually there's a web site with a list of abandoned houses."  
"Fantastic, that should make our job a bit easier." Sam pulled up the page to show Dean.  
"It even has how long they have been abandoned."  
"Even better. We should work from the longest first."  
"When?"  
"In the morning, I'm beat." Dean captured Sam's lips in a soft kiss.  
"Ok". Sam printed out the list then packed up the laptop. Sam let Dean up and he had a quick shower and got ready for bed. Sam was already in bed when Dean slipped in and it was Sam's turn to pull his brother to him and cuddle up. Dean surprised Sam by climbing on top of him and laying his body over Sam's with his forehead buried in Sam's neck. Dean slowly melted into Sam as his body relaxed and Sam took Dean's weight without any problems. With Dean's soft warm breath on his neck and one of Dean's hands tangled in his hair, Sam drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	103. Chapter 103 Inspections

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 103 Inspections

Sam woke in the morning feeling very warm and relaxed. Dean was still draped over him and when he tried to lift Dean's chest off his it was like lifting a dead weight. Dean mumbled something incoherent and slipped off Sam with a soft thump, his right hand missing the mattress and hitting the floor. Sam held on to Dean's T shirt so he didn't tumble off the narrow bed. "Whaaat?" Dean looked all around for what had woken him. Sam couldn't help but grin and chuckle at his sleep tousled sibling as he put his arms around him and held him to him.  
"Morning De." Sam rubbed a hand over Dean's cheek.  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing, I'm just getting up to use the bathroom."  
"Ok". Dean moved over so he was out of Sam's way and Sam pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting up. Dean lay on his back listening to Sam as he used the bathroom then came back into the room. He had been having a really weird dream when Sam woke him up that he couldn't get out of his head yet. He had been running through the park that they had run through the morning before but he was being chased by someone or some thing. It had looked vaguely like a dragon and had roared like one. In the dream he kept bumping into trees even though the light was different he should have been able to avoid the trees but he was deliberately falling face first into them. By the time Dean was more awake Sam was dressed and came back over and sat down on the bed.  
"You getting up?"  
"Yeah. What are we doing today?" Sam frowned and pushed a hand through his hair.  
"Looking at abandoned houses, unless you have changed your mind."  
"No. That's cool."

Dean got up slowly and got dressed aware Sam was watching him. "You ok Dean?"  
"Just a bad dream I guess. I'll shake it off soon." Sam frowned over at Dean's back.  
"What was it about?"  
"Nothin'. Well the park we were in yesterday so I guess that's why I dreamed of it. It's nothing Sammy." Sam looked concerned and crossed and scooped Dean into his arms. Sam didn't say anything just pushed Dean's head to his shoulder and they stood together for a few moments before Sam pulled back and kissed Dean softly. Just breathing Sam in had chased away his bad dreams and had him feeling better. They gathered things they would need for inspections of the dwellings on their list, including ID badges to go along with their cover for the day. Building inspectors. The clothes they normally wore for hunting would be just what they needed to wear. The first empty building was on the south end of town so they decided to cover the six they had on the list in that area. Dean stopped the car at a group of shops on their way and told Sam to hang on while he went and grabbed them their morning coffees. Dean was gone less than five minutes before he reappeared at Sam's side of the Impala with the morning paper. Sam took it and Dean disappeared again after giving Sam's hair a quick ruffle before he could wind the window back up. Dean was gone another half an hour before reappearing just as Sam had decided to go find him. His arms were laden with paper bags and he handed one to Sam as well as a coffee cup that had been balancing in a cup holder. "Thanks De."  
"No problems babe. Any more dead guys?" Sam winced at Dean's words but shook his head.  
"No but if they are sticking to their normal schedule there will be one in the next few nights."  
"I hope we find something today, otherwise its surveillance."  
"Which we will have to do together."

Dean nodded as he bit into his breakfast, which looked to Sam like a salad sandwich. Sam bit into his croissant and they spent the next five minutes in silence as they finished breakfast. Sam was trying to think when he had last seen Dean eat junk food. Dean put all the rubbish in one bag and placed it on the floor behind him then opened the last bag and pulled out a small box. Sam frowned as Dean opened the box and showed him a small silver camera. Sam's eyebrows went up. "Digital camera Sammy. Its only eight mega-pixels but it should take better photos than our phones if we find something." Sam was surprised Dean knew what a mega-pixel was.  
"That's a great idea Dean. How many photos can it take?"  
"I got an extra memory card put in so two hundred or so depending on the quality." Sam watched as Dean pulled the camera out of the box and slipped it into his pocket. It hardly even showed it was so small. Dean put the lid on the box and put it in the glove box. "There's a cable in there so you can download the photos to your laptop for a better look or send them on to Bobby or whatever."  
"Me?"  
"You're the tech savvy geek, not me."  
"After buying that and talking about mega-pixels, I think the tables have been turned. You are now the geek."  
"No way it's just a camera."  
"That I didn't think of."  
"Only because you can take a decent photo with your phone."  
"So can you."  
"Nuh uh. Can't take a decent photo with that friggen' thing. The lens is like a pinhole." Sam laughed and Dean started the car and went to the first house on the list.

The first couple of places they visited was a waste of their time but they found some paint on the floor and walls at the third that looked ritualistic. Sam scanned the ground with a small black light he had and Dean pulled the camera out of his pocket and held it out to Sam. Sam shook his head at Dean. "Your idea, you take the pictures."  
"You sure? I might cut the heads off." Dean joked.  
"You'll do fine." Dean took photos, noting the circle marked on the floor with thirteen points, and with what looked like a burn from a candle in the center. The marks were light and hard to see with the untrained eye meaning Dean had to do some close up photos and map out the diagram on a note pad. Sam marked down on the list where they had found the clues and they moved on to the next one. They found only one other house in the area with marks on the floor but they were even fainter than the first. They stopped briefly for lunch, Dean getting them sandwiches and juice before driving to the locations to the west. They found one more property had the markings of a ritual and not recent and not easy to make out. By the time they quit for the day they had almost three quarters of the list covered and enough images on the camera to start a preliminary work up on the ritual. Sam grabbed dinner locally while Dean uploaded the images from a camera into a new file on the desktop of the laptop. He crossed referenced with the Internet and information he had gained at the library.

When Sam got back with the food, Dean had identified some of the symbols, and some basic information on ritual. They ate then Dean explained what he had found, showing Sam the photos and scribbles on his note pad and some he had added to his journal. "Well this ritual seems to be an old age Transylvania and by the points of the circle it looks like there are thirteen people in the cult. Thirteen being the primary number for a vampire ritual as recorded in many of the vampire texts from around that age."  
"So these guys belong to a vampire cult but aren't real vampires and we assume they know nothing of real vampires going on the methods of kill."  
"Yeah the methods of kill are what they assume or have read. They are copy cats, basically."Sam studied the images on the laptop acknowledging they were pretty good quality. They could learn a lot from them.  
"Let's send some of these to Bobby, see if he can find anything more."  
"You wanna' do that while I have a shower?"  
"Yeah ok."Sam sent some of the images to Bobby in an Email then gave him a quick call to let him know what they were working on and what he had sent Bobby. Bobby had a quick look at the images, at his end, and had to agree with their findings so far but he would look it them further and get back to them.

TBC


	104. Chapter 104 Surveillance

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 104 Surveillance

Dean came out dressed and ready to go for their first night of surveillance. Sam had a quick shower and changed and they left together filling the car at a gas station and getting coffee and snacks for Sam who was on first watch. Dean rested in the passenger seat as Sam drove around the area east of town and driving to the area they decided on would be the best to spot something going on. Sam parked the car after a thorough search and sat quietly looking across at the park and its surrounds as Dean slept against the door restlessly. After an hour Sam decided to drive around the park again but didn't want to interrupt Dean's sleep, so he pulled Dean to him and lay his head down on his lap. Dean mumbled and his eyes opened but Sam soothed him back to sleep as he pulled his body around on the seat so he was comfortable. Dean settled his head on Sam's lap as he started the car and drove around the area making sure to cover the gravel road by the park at least three times. Sam felt this road with its cover of shrubs on both sides and poorly lit would be ideal to park and dump a body or grab a runner out for a late night run.

Three hours later Sam woke Dan gently and they swapped positions, Dean happy to have Sam's head on his lap as he drove around then parked for a while. As dawn approached Dean drove them back to the motel and found it quiet so he kissed Sam awake then dragged him into the room. Dean lay Sam down on the bed and took off his boots. Sam rolled over and fell back to sleep so Dean washed up and went down to the diner to grab breakfast. He returned fifteen minutes later with breakfast and the paper and he sat at the table, reading the paper as he ate. During the next two hours Dean went over all the things that they had gathered so far including the photos they had. Sam woke just as Dean was thinking he might have to wake him or go out by himself. Sam had a wash and ate his cold breakfast before declaring himself ready to go back to building inspections. Dean pulled Sam in for a kiss then tickled him playfully until he smiled for the first time that day.

"Dean enough." Sam giggled as he pushed Dean's hands away.  
"Ok ok. Come on baby lets go." Dean knew Sam was grumpy after his surveillance the night before and he wanted him in a fairly good mood to handle stomping through buildings again all day.

They worked through the remaining proprieties on the list finishing in the late afternoon without much luck. Just four places with the same light marks on the floor and walls and in one dwelling the marks were in wax and in one chalk. They had an early dinner then headed back to the motel to grab a few hours sleep before another night of surveillance. Dean drove around to begin the shift then parked the car near the park. As Sam sat back against the door Dean pulled out a map and a flashlight which he studied as he kept an eye on the park.

"What are you lookin' at De?"  
" The marks for the rituals were light and hard to find, making me think they were really old or a practice run."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Maybe they practiced the ritual indoors before taking it outdoors. I mean the places we found looked fairly small. The circles just fit in the rooms. In some places it looked roughly drawn like a sketch."

Sam nodded starting to get where Dean was going with it.  
"I'll call Bobby."  
"No, you sleep. I will call Bobby."  
Dean pulled Sam's head down to his lap. Dean talked to Bobby for ten minutes and Sam lay and listened to Dean talk in a relaxed manor, making jokes,and laughing into the phone his eyes flicking between Sam's face and the park. Dean closed the phone and looked down at Sam.

"Bobby thinks an outdoor ritual would be better to get rid of the blood unless they are drinking it all."  
"Yuk".  
"Yeah I know but they are a vampire cult which means they could do, but hitting the arteries and draining a body is not an easy thing to do neatly."  
"And since there was no blood at the buildings we looked at it probably means it was done somewhere else."  
"And I think we are looking at it."  
"The park you mean?"  
"Yeah we haven't looked at half the park. According to this map there are a few places they could do this in private."  
"So are we looking at them tomorrow?"  
"Yes, looks like we are hiking."  
"Great. Well at least it's outside."  
"Yeah well, get some sleep Sammy. Looks like we will need it. "

Dean woke Sam at half past four as he was starting to have trouble keeping his eyes open. Sam admonished Dean about waking him so late but when Dean settled his head on Sam's leg and looked up at him innocently Sam felt his heart melt. He started the car and drove around for a while waking himself up fully. By the time Sam parked the car to keep watch over the area Dean was asleep with his face against Sam's hip. Sam rolled him slightly so he would be more comfortable and Dean put a hand up and grabbed a handful of Sam's jacket before settling again. Sam smiled down at the sight of Dean looking all cute and kidlike again as he slept. Sam's gaze for the next hour was between Dean's angelic, sleeping face, and the darkness of the park. Sam drove back to the motel as dawn rose and they staggered inside the motel room where Dean again lay Sam on the bed and took his boots off before going out for breakfast and coffee. Sam woke a couple of hours later to find Dean showered and sitting over the map of the park he had out the night before. Sam joined him at the table and ate his cold breakfast while Dean showed him places they should check out. Sam had a shower while Dean packed a back pack so they could walk through the park without arousing suspicion.

Sam was a little grumpy as he gathered his things and Dean pulled him in as if to kiss him but instead tickled him as he did the morning before. Dean kept up until he had Sam laughing with tears in his eyes.  
"Ok ok Dean I know I've been grumpy."  
Dean smiled and gave Sam the kiss he was going to. Sam pulled back.  
"I'm sorry Dean I just want this to end, its way to close to home."  
"It's ok Sammy you're not that grumpy. I just like seeing you happy. I'm just as worried so lets get out and stop this."  
"Thirteen people Dean this is going to be hard to finish off and its people Dean not some supernatural thing."  
"People doing things that should be left for the supernatural or for no one. Its still our job to put these fools down, cause you know as smart as that cop is, he's never gonna put it together."  
"I know." Sam sighed and stole another kiss before they went out to the car.

TBC


	105. Chapter 105 Run

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 105 Run 

Dean parked the car in the small parking lot on the other side of the park after an hours drive. They walked for hours going up hills and valleys checking groups of small caves and camping areas. As they walked along Sam got a very good view of Dean's ass in front of him as they wandered paths only wide enough for single file. They hadn't had much sex since they had been in town and Sam wanted to fix that soon. He found himself getting hard just looking at Dean walking along ahead of him. Just after noon they came to a group of larger caves set into a hill and when they went inside there were the same markings they had found in the houses except a lot easier to read. The markings were so well worn they were etched into the rock floor and there was a central area that was packed dirt that they could both smell blood on. Sam swept the area with the blacklight finding blood splatter all over the cave floor. Dean took lots of photos and Sam marked the caves position on their map.

"Looks like the place, hey Sammy?" Dean spoke to Sam's back as he was digging around in a small recess he found in one of the walls.

"That's a definite Dean." Sam held up a scuffed cloth bag and pulled a gold colored goblet out. Sam gave them a quick examination. They looked and smelled like they had been cleaned out recently but Sam saw a few drops of blood on the odd one that had been missed.

"Eh yuck. Looks like they are drinking at least some of the blood."

"Rod's given me powers of a vampire and stuff, and... I am not scared of anything!" Dean deadpanned.

"What?"

"_Vampire clan_ Sammy. You know that crap movie we watched once. I think you feel asleep."

"And you memorized it?"

"What can I say? I have a memory for craptastic facts." Sam slapped Dean on the back with a smile then pinched his ass as they left the cave.

They trekked back to the Impala and headed back to town for a late lunch. As they were traveling back to the motel Sam's phone rang and Bobby was on the line. When they arrived at the motel Sam was still talking to Bobby so Dean went in for a shower and was lying on the bed wrapped in a towel when Sam finished up.

"Bobby tracked the ritual down to a group in Romania that has been doing exhibition rituals for some time. They do everything but the sacrifices. It's just meant to be a show for history buffs and tourists. The group could have got some of their ideas from them and taken it further."

"Makes sense. We just need to catch em' in the act."

Sam went off to have a shower coming out in just a towel as well. He lay down next to a sleepy looking Dean and they cuddled up together. Sam woke up to Dean's face inches from his own and realized in horror he had fallen asleep and some time had passed as Dean was dressed and the lights in the room were on.

"What's up Dean?"

"I'm just going out to get dinner. Won't be long."

"Sorry Dean I fell asleep."

"So?"

"I wanted to have sex." Sam pouted and Dean ruffled his hair.

"Hold that thought." Dean grinned widely at his brother.

"It won't take me long and I'll be back." Dean wriggled his eyebrows and kissed Sam quickly before walking out the door.

Dean drove to the small Italian restaurant that Sam liked and got take out food for the both of them. The roads were dark and quiet even though it wasn't that late and Dean pushed the car along faster in his eagerness to get back to Sam. The road he was on turned to gravel further up where it ran next to the park and he was about to turn left off the road back onto the main road when he saw a car on the side of the road with its hood up. He took in the car as he passed it then slowed down and parked in front. Early model Ford Mustang, nice car, one guy looking under the hood looking puzzled. No one else in the car. He doubted this guy could be a member of the cult out here on his own but he may know something about them or have seen something. Dean was about to open the door of the Impala when he remembered what Sam said about him always ending up in trouble like it sought him out or something. He did something he had never done before and opened his phone and pressed speed dial one, dropped the phone into his top shirt pocket under his jacket knowing Sam would hear him when he talked, and approached the guy as he turned from his car.

"Hey, how's it going?" Dean heard Sam's tinny voice calling his name in his breast pocket.

"Damn thing has never let me down before but it just stopped." Young guy, tall, mid twenty's Dean noted.

"Any idea what could be the problem?"

"Might be the alternator ? Electrics just cut out. You know anything about cars?"

"Yeah, of course. Bit of a lonely place to break down. Its close to the park isn't it?"

"Yeah this road goes right by it. Anyway you think you could take a look?" The guy took a step back to let Dean get closer.

"Yeah sure."

Dean bent down and looked in the engine bay and the guy handed him a flashlight but Dean was still cautious keeping his head and hands as far out as he could. The man bent over too seeming to watch what Dean was doing. Dean couldn't see much other than a fairly clean well looked after engine. He was just about to put a hand under the alternator when the man looked down and pointed.

"Hey look at that." Dean looked down where he was pointing to see a loose wire hanging down near the fuse box.

"Must have shaken loose." Dean said as he reached down to grab the wire.

As his fingers touched the wire the hood came down on the back of his head and shoulders hard causing him to loose balance falling forward and hitting his forehead on the air filter. As he regained his balance and pushed himself out of the engine bay he felt a wire loop around his throat and pull tight pulling him backwards and dragging him off his feet. Dean struggled against the wire bringing his hands up to claw at it but his vision was growing dark around the edges as he started to black out.

Sam had dressed and went to the vending machine for sodas for them and was just entering the room when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to see Dean's number displayed. He flicked it on with a smile expecting Dean to ask him a question about dinner. After several calls of Dean's name he heard Dean talking to someone. At first he thought Dean had accidentally dialed his number and was about to hang up when he heard a purposeful reference to the park they had been searching in. Sam listened as hard as he could, pressing his ear to the phone holding his breath. Sam heard Dean say something must have shaken loose then there was a sudden thud and then another louder one and he heard Dean's grunt of pain. There was the sound of fabric rustling across the speaker of the phone as a louder scuffle was heard in the background.

There was a loud a grunt of pain and anger then louder scuffling with the sound of punches hitting and two voices Sam didn't know shouting and groaning with pain. The sound of a motor came in behind the yelling and punching then the sound of opening and closing doors then running feet. There was a loud crunch followed by a burst of static then a louder crunch then the electronic buzz of the phone being out of service. Sam was out the door and running out of the empty parking lot before the burst of static had finished and ran as fast as he could while still looking for a car he could take. After a mile with no success Sam gave up and ran as fast as he could for the park hoping he wouldn't be too late.

TBC


	106. Chapter 106 Attack

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 106 Attack

Dean pushed his hands under the wire and pushed away from himself with everything he had. As soon as the wire left his throat his vision came back and he realized there were now two guys attacking him. He could see the trunk of the Mustang was open meaning the second guy had been hiding in there waiting. He didn't have time to chastise himself by being taken so easily. Dean knew he would have to fight like a tiger against these well organized men and just as he thought that a van swept around the corner and pulled in behind the ford. Dean punched at the men as they attacked him and he felt his phone fall out of his pocket then get crunched under the boot heel of his attacker. He almost broke free as he punched the men to the ground but then new hands were on him and lots of them at least three pairs and they were forcing him to the ground. Dean fought and kicked and punched like a wild man and his jacket and shirt ended up getting dragged off him leaving him in just a T shirt. His head fell back as a fist connected with his jaw but he was so riled up he spat towards the attacker and barreled into the wall of men with his shoulder.

Dean felt a nose break satisfyingly under his fist and he screamed with frustration and anger as he punched and kicked for his life. More hands grabbed him and they took some time to force his hands behind his back and after many attempts and punches managed to handcuff him. It took five of the men to pull the kicking and screaming, pissed off Winchester to his feet toward the back of the van. They tried to push Dean into the open back doors but he planted his feet into the bottom lip and bucked hard slipping out of the hands that held him and fell onto the road hard, his chest and knees taking all the impact as flipped over before he landed. His attackers fell like nine pins at the unexpected change of motion and Dean scrambled to his knees before his attackers could get their bearings. He staggered up before dashing off up the road as fast as he could run with his hands behind him. He knew there was no point stopping at the Impala with his hands cuffed so he ran along verge toward the park.

Dean got further than he thought he would before he heard voices yelling and the sound of feet pounding after him. After a minute his head cleared further and he saw the path entering the park that he and Sam had run on two mornings previous. He bolted up the path taking only a quick second to see how many were giving chase. It looked like all of them but they were spread out over a fair distance which he could use to his advantage. With his hands behind his back he would have to take them one at a time. He squinted ahead in the moonlight and spotted a tree that's trunk was close to the path. Dean ducked behind the trunk and peered back along the way he had come listening hard. He only had to wait ten seconds before one of the guys spirited towards him looking more at the ground than anywhere else. As he came to the tree Dean stepped onto the path bracing his legs and forcing his forehead forward as hard as he could. There was a sickening crunch as the guy fell into the scrub on the side of the track stunned but Dean was on him smashing a boot into the middle of his head knocking him out, staggering slightly as his head screamed at him in pain. Dean had only a second to notice his blood on the guys forehead from where his head had hit the air cleaner of the Mustang. He heard running steps and he took off down the path again looking for another place to attack from.

* * *

Sam arrived at a dead sprint to where the three cars were parked together on the road. His breath came out in great deep breaths as he examined the scene quickly. The Impala parked in front then a black Mustang then a GMC van a dull grey paint job that looked like undercoat. There was a guy lying on the ground and Sam felt his neck to find a slow thudding pulse. From the moonlight Sam could see the guys nose looked broken going by the blood on his face. He also had a feeling he recognized the guy. The Mustang's hood was down but the trunk lid was up and Sam examined it quickly to see it had a latch on the inside. Someone had been hiding in there. The vans doors were open and there was rope, handcuffs and a bag with candles and a stack of books that looked old and well used spread out on the floor. Sam went to the front of the mustang and found a thin wire on the ground by Dean's broken phone. Sam absently pocketed the phone and traced the scrapes on the road finding Dean's jacket and shirt almost under the Mustang.

Sam inspected the road around the back of the van and found blood and scuff marks. Sam followed foot marks on the side of the road that ran past the Impala and up towards the park. Sam scratched his chin anxiously. Dean had a possible twelve people chasing him through the park in god knows what condition he was in. Sam back- tracked to the trunk of the Impala and pulled out, a length of rope and a flashlight then sighed and pulled out a handgun and a knife. He pulled the guy up off the ground and pushed him bodily into the trunk of the Mustang disabling the inside latch. With the flashlight he saw it was the guy who had been conning onto him at the bar a few nights ago. He pulled the guys jacket off his shoulders and saw the tattoo they had been tracking. They had been so close without realizing it. He went to the back of the van and scooped up the five pairs of handcuffs he found and pushed them into his pockets before following the footprints once more. The footprints lead to the path they had run on a few days before and as Sam started cautiously down the track he heard a scream to the north east of his position. At least it wasn't Dean.

TBC


	107. Chapter 107 Awesome

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 107 Awesome

The tracks were easy to follow, there were lots of them. After a few minutes of fast walking Sam saw a shape on the ground to the left of the path and approached cautiously. When he got close he could see a guy lying in the low scrub unconscious. Two down eleven to go if their guess about the cult was correct. Sam felt his neck to feel a pulse banging away. With his flashlight Sam saw a huge lump growing out of the guys forehead covered in blood and felt a thrill. He was sure Dean had done that. He was spreading them out and taking them out one at a time. A good tactical move. Sam pulled out a pair of cuffs and cuffed the guys hands to the nearest thin tall tree trunk then moved off quickly down the path. After another few minutes Sam found another man slumped over a fallen tree trunk. This guy had a definite boot print on the side of his head but he was breathing ok. He cuffed him before moving on quickly.

Only a minute further up Sam found another guy put into a forced sleep with yet another impressive bump and blood on his forehead. Sam dragged the guy a few feet then cuffed his arms around a signpost, nice and tight. Back on the path Sam soon came upon the small stream that the path crossed via a bridge, but the footprints went left away from the bridge and Sam followed them some twenty feet before they went into the water. Sam ran back the way he had come and up over the bridge then to the left twenty feet where he found another guy slumped in the mud on the edge of the stream. Dean had used the water as a weapon, probably holding the guy down till he passed out. But he was still breathing.

"Son of a bitch," Sam murmured.

He dragged him to the bridge and cuffed him around a pole before getting back on the track. A few minutes further up the track and Sam found another guy slumped next to the path almost behind a tree with an impressive bump on his forehead and a dark mark on his jaw. Sam whistled low and cut off a piece of rope and tied the guys hands together then tied him to the heard some movement further up the path and started to run and soon came upon an area of the path where it ran next to a rock ledge. Sprawled next to the ledge were two guys, one starting to come to groaning, and shuffling his feet. Sam tied their hands then dragged them to a tree and tied them up. Both had rock dust on their foreheads and face. Dean must have slammed them into the rock wall. Sam punched the one who was coming round so his head slammed into the tree and his body fell forward.

"That's for my brother! You Asshole!"

Sam ran on to where he found another cult member lying next to the path still breathing but out cold. As Sam tied him to a signpost he noticed another huge bump on his forehead with growing trepidation. He was wondering why Dean was hitting these guys on the forehead or kicking them. He scrambled to his feet and moved back along the path not having to go far before he found another guy leaning heavily against a tied him up tight noting boot marks and bruised swollen forehead and began to wonder how much more Dean could take. It wasn't that long ago he had a horrible car accident then a bad Taser hit. He knew Dean was getting his fitness back but this was a lot to be going through. Ten guys so far it was an impressive tally even for a total fit guy with weapons. And as far as Sam knew Dean was unarmed.

"I'm comin' Dean."

Sam sighed and ran on finding attackers eleven and twelve faces down in a muddy puddle that would have been funny had it not been so serious. Sam dragged them out and tied them up after making sure they were breathing ok. Ok one to go and Dean. Which was good because he had just one set of handcuffs left. Sam ran faster realizing he had done a fair sized wonky circle and was heading back toward the road. As he headed toward the last sheer hill he found a slumped body at the bottom that was groaning softly. Sam cuffed the guy quickly to the 'Caution steep climb.' sign and ran up the hill puffing hard as he called for ran out of the park up onto the side of the road still shouting for his brother but skidded suddenly when he saw another body on the grass. Dean was lying on his back with is hands behind him looking wet, bloody and exhausted, his eyes half closed.

"Dean, Dean. You ok?"

Sam checked Dean over quickly with his hands pulling him up and hugging him at the same time. His forehead was a bloody mess as was his nose. Sam noticed Dean couldn't hug him back and saw he was handcuffed.

"Jesus Dean! Did you do all that with your hands tied behind your back." Dean smiled at Sam groggily.

"What can I say? I'm awesome." He slurred before falling over as his knees unhinged and he passed out in Sam's arms, his tank beyond empty.

Sam lifted Dean carefully over his shoulder and walked back to the cars. He lowered Dean into the passenger seat of the Impala and leaned him back. Dean opened his eyes halfway slowly and pushed his head back. His head hurt like an almighty bitch and he struggled to stay conscious just to put Sam's mind at ease. Sam put his fingers on Dean's nose stemming the flow and it wasn't long before it stopped altogether. Sam used the lock pick from the truck to undo Dean's cuffs and toss them into the back of the van. He wrapped Dean's jacket around his shoulders noting the blood on his head, chest and knees.

"We need to go Sammy, before those guys come to." Dean's voice was a slurred whisper that Sam could see was costing him to spit out.

"Don't worry Dean, I took care of them."

Sam made sure Dean was settled before going back to the van. He took the larger of the books from the van, leaving the notebook which described the cult's ritual and even the member's names. Sam put away the gun, flashlight and what was left of the rope and was shutting the trunk when he heard a wet splash from the side of the car. Sam found Dean leaning out of the passenger doorway throwing up on the grass. He rushed to his side and held him up as he almost slipped out. Dean held his head and groaned as he dry heaved then spat blood and bile out. Sam pushed Dean upright and back into the seat as gently as he could and crouched for a moment making sure Dean was ok before slipping into the driver's seat. Sam drove the Impala away up the street then pulled over calling 911 and reporting the cult members in the woods and their vehicles on the side of the road saying he thought they were attacking someone. Sam told them that the ringleader was locked in the truck of the Mustang even though they had no idea who the leader was. Sam waited until they heard the sirens approaching before driving them back to the motel his worry growing over how quiet Dean was.

TBC


	108. Chapter 108 Bruised

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 108 Bruised

Once back at the motel Sam helped Dean into the bathroom and stripped him of his wet muddy clothes, throwing out his ruined jeans and T shirt. Dean's eyes were barely open and he was attempting to help rather sluggishly. Sam turned the shower on and pushed Dean under when the water was warm enough but Dean was only under for a few seconds when his knees buckled and he slumped down softly to the floor. Sam held his brother as he helped him to the floor and pushed his back into the corner then stood and aimed the shower head so the water was flowing over him softly. Dean shivered as he sat under the water and Sam washed him carefully with the soap after throwing off his own jacket and shirt. Sam carefully cleaned Dean's grazed knees and stomach and the cuts and bruises on his face. Dean's forehead had a huge bruise and lump on it and Sam realized as he had started to suspect, Dean had knocked the cult members out with his head. Sam shook his head in amazement that his brother had literally used his head to get out of another tricky situation. Before Sam could finish washing him Dean's nose started to bleed lightly again and Sam pinched the bridge until it stopped.

Dean felt the walls of his vision closing in again as he sat slumped on the floor of the shower. His head ached with what had to be his worst ever headache and he still felt cold from wading through the water then having to run soaking wet and laying on the cold grass after he had finally made it out of the park. Dean knew he was probably in shock as well and fought hard to keep the darkness at bay until he could make it out of the shower and into bed. Dean was barley conscious as Sam eased him into bed after giving him a quick dry with the cleanest fluffiest towel he could find. Dean lasted all of ten seconds having just enough energy to pull Sam to him and give him a short kiss, just a brush of the lips, before his world fell away and he slumped down in the bed. Sam lay Dean on his side and went to the bathroom sink and washed his hands and arms as best he could before scooping up the first aid kit and tending to Deans cuts and grazes. Dean's knees and head were defiantly the worst of his injuries and Sam wrapped his knees in gauze and put ice on his forehead after a thorough cleanse.

Sam gave Dean's boots a clean, while the ice was on, and put them under the radiator to dry. He took the ice off Dean's head and grabbed up some strong pain relievers and a glass of water and shook Dean awake softly. As soon as Dean woke he moaned in pain and held his head. It took Sam some minutes to get the pills and water into him as he was confused in pain and tired wanting to go back to sleep. He sat with Dean and made sure he was settled and sleeping. Sam retrieved the food from the Impala and ate his cold, exhaustion setting in from the busy night. Dean looked settled so Sam had a quick shower and lay down next to Dean wrapping his arms around him for comfort. Sam didn't get much sleep that night, leaving the TV on all night and waking Dean at intervals to check him put ice on his head and give him painkillers. Sam knew Dean had a wicked concussion and only hoped he didn't have a fractured skull.

By the morning a good deal of bruising had came out on Dean's forehead and he looked like he had been in a train wreck. There was a small puddle of dried blood on the pillow case from Dean's nose and Sam swapped pillows and washed the cover in the bathroom sink. Dean was sleeping peacefully on his recently taken top up of pain killers when Sam decided to go and get breakfast. Sam went to the store and got enough things so he could stay in with Dean for the next few days while he recovered. While he was in the store he heard the local radio announce the capture of a group of men suspected in the abduction and death of young men in the area in the last few weeks. He saw a phone store next door and bought Dean a new phone. At least he had the sim card out of his old phone. Sam sat in the Impala in front of the motel room and called Detective Reid. It took some time before the detective came on the line.

"Hi Detective. Its Sam Waters the reporter that you talked to at the Yellowwood café a couple of days ago."

"The Ohio paper right?"

"That's it. I just heard on the radio that some men were arrested last night in connection to the deaths we were reporting on."

"Yes we got a tip last night that led to thirteen arrests and I can say officially we now have enough evidence too lay charges. The cult leader had all the details in a book believe it or not and we raided his property this morning to find possessions of the victims stored there." The detective sounded happy and upbeat.

"You got a tip?"

"Well more than a tip. We found them tied up in the park where the bodies had been dumped, very mysterious and no witnesses. Very strange."

"So they will be convicted?"

"These charges will stick like glue."

"That's good to hear Detective."

"Yeah it should have a preliminary court date in the next few weeks. I'd like to find the citizen that did the leg work for me and thank them but something tells me he will be very hard to find."

"Well good luck and thanks for your help." Sam said as innocently as he could.

"No problem. Good Bye."

Sam smiled as he pushed his phone back into his pocket and went into the room. He put the bags on the table and went over to see Dean had pushed the covers mostly off himself leaving his back and legs visible as he lay on his side. Sam checked the bandages on his knees and got ice for his forehead holding it on while he rubbed a hand up and down Dean's back. Sam settled Dean back under the covers then unpacked the shopping he bought. Sam was lounging against the head board of the other bed a couple of hours later watching TV and eating the candy Dean had bought him when they were at Bobby's when Dean woke up groaning and holding his head. Sam scrambled over grabbing the pain killers and water and helped Dean to get them down. Dean opened his eyes after a few minutes and looked up at his brother. Sam was immediately concerned at how bloodshot and dull Dean's eyes looked. His normal vibrant forest green was a muted green with a slight yellow tinge to them.

Sam wrapped Dean up in a hug and ran a soothing hand over his shoulders as he waited for the medication to work.

"How you feelin' babe?"

"Aside from the biggest headache I've ever had, not too bad." Dean voice as very raspy.

"Sure Dean. Your knees must hurt like hell. And your throat." Sam could see a thin bruise across Dean's neck.

"I'm fine Sammy. Are we hitting the road?"

"No. We are staying put until you recover."

"I'm ok we can go any time." Dean moved to get up but Sam held him down.

"A day or two won't hurt besides we're paid up and I've done some shopping."

"I guess a day would be all right."

TBC


	109. Chapter 109 Tease

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 109 Tease

Sam kissed Dean on the top of the head then looked into his eyes.

"Dean, thanks for getting out of that last night." Sam's words were soft and measured trying to let Dean know he really meant them.

"If something had happened to you I don't know what I would have done."

"Hey, Hey. I'm ok I'm always ok. I always come back to you don't I?" Dean reassured.

"Yeah you do."

"And there have been closer scrapes than this."

"I guess." Sam gave Dean a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey great move with the phone in the pocket by the way."

"Well I'm sorry I stopped to help the guy. Should have smelled a set up a mile away."

"They were well versed in sucking people in Dean. I'm just glad you fought so hard to get away. Makes me shiver to think what they might have done to you."

"None of that now Sammy, its all over."

Dean pulled Sam to him ignoring the throb of his head and lay Sam's head on his chest and stroked a hand through his hair. Sam brought an arm around Dean's chest and relaxed into his brother for a few moments before kissing him softly then getting up from the bed.

"You should eat Dean. You haven't had anything since lunch yesterday." Dean nodded slightly before stopping and laying his head back down on the pillow.

Sam made Dean noodles in a cup with water from the boiled kettle and watched Dean eat slowly his every movement controlled to lessen the pain.

"You think you fractured it?"

"I'm fine Sammy."

"I know you're '_fine'_. But does it feel like a concussion or a fracture?"

Dean sat still trying to assess just how it did feel.

"The pain seems to be all over," he started slowly. "But I doubt it's fractured. I've got a Winchester hard head."

"Yeah but you had a fracture not long ago. We should be careful."

"I'll be fine Sammy."

"If you still have a headache tomorrow afternoon we are going to the hospital."

Dean saw the stubborn set of Sam's jaw and decided to let him win this one after all he had until tomorrow afternoon. Dean slept on and off for the remainder of the day taking tablets for the pain but not eating much in the way of food as his head hurt way to much. Sam worried and fussed over him all day but Dean felt the best he had all day when Sam slipped into bed with him and wrapped his arms around him tight.

Sam woke in the morning with Dean's smooth muscular bare back in front of his nose and without thinking he stroked up and down the soft skin with his hand. Sam realized he had a painfully tight hard-on so he slipped out of his T shirt and pushed his boxers down. Sam realized Dean had stripped off during the night which had probably caused his condition. Sam didn't want to involve Dean because of his sore head so he lay on his back and snatched up some lube off the side table and stroked himself slowly. Sam let his other hand sit still on Dean's bare hip as he stroked himself. The sight of Dean's bare back and bottom was exciting him and making him stroke faster. Suddenly Dean rolled over and took in the sight beside him. He ran a hand down Sam's body straight down to his rock hard ,wet shaft and wrapped his hand around Sam's.

"Dean don't, your head," Sam started.

"I'm ok Sammy, I'm just using my hand."

Dean leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"And my lips."

Dean licked into Sam's mouth making him groan.

"And my tongue."

Dean deepened the kiss, but pulled back keeping it short.

"Ok, all of my mouth."

Dean gave Sam another passionate kiss ignoring the pounding between his ears. Well it was better than the day before. Less of pain so bad his skull felt like it was going to fly off his vertebrae and more of a normal headache. Dean looked down at the throbbing red appendage he was slicking through his hand.

"Does this feel good Sammy? Gonna come for me baby?" Dean let his voice go gravelly, just how Sam loved it.

"Oh god," Sam sighed as he took his hand off and let Dean have full control.

"Look at you Sammy. Look at your big fat hard dick." Dean teased increasing the pace flicking the head and letting his fingers push over Sam's balls on the down stroke.

Dean's movement in the bed caused the sheet to fall lower on his hips and Sam could now see the base of Dean's dick curling down into the sheets. Sam couldn't tear his eyes away as Dean stroked him tantalizingly close.

"Gonna come for me Sammy?" Dean breathed in Sam's ear.

"Let me see your dick." Sam panted out and kissed Dean quickly before looking back down at Dean's crutch. Dean shifted his top leg down and away and the sheet fell further down revealing his long soft dick lying against his thigh.

"Fucken' hot," was all Sam had time to get out and he was coming in Deans hand.

Dean gathered all the come Sam had splashed up his body and rubbed it down his slowly softening erection.

"Thanks De." Sam whispered into Dean's neck.

"No problem baby. _Anytime._"

Sam rolled over and kissed Dean softly as he stroked him slower and slower and then Sam got up and brought a cloth back to wipe Dean's hand. Once Dean had more painkillers in him Sam went for a shower and cleaned up. Dean's headache got better as the day progressed and by dinnertime he was keen for heartier food than soups, noodles and toast he had been snacking on. Sam went out and bought back some burgers and they ate together watching TV.

"There goes the diet." Dean laughed as he tucked in. "It sucked anyway."

When they went to bed Dean wanted sex but Sam vetoed the idea saying he should wait until morning, which made Dean grizzle. Sam almost gave in but stuck to his guns and granted Dean a long kissing session instead.

"Damn tease." sighed Dean as they settled down for sleep. "You got sex. Not fair."

Sam laughed at Dean's pouty bottom lip.

"As soon as you are better De."

Sam was amused to see Dean's eyes already closed in sleep. He cuddled up to keep his brother warm and safe.

TBC


	110. Chapter 110 West

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 110 West

In the morning Dean woke before Sam and had an urgent need to use the bathroom. He headed in and used the toilet then decided on a shower. His kit was sitting on the sink so he snagged out his toothbrush and paste while the water was warming up. Dean stepped into the warm water scrubbing his teeth slowly with the brush as he reached for the shampoo. He lathered his hair with the brush sticking out of his mouth then stepped back into the water to rinse. As he stepped forward Sam's strong arms wrapped around his chest pulling him close.

"Hey babe," Dean said around his toothbrush.

"Hey sexy."

Sam pulled Dean's bottom out of the spray and dragged his hard, pre-lubed shaft down the crack of Dean's ass and pushed up into his entrance. Dean squawked in surprise putting his hands on the wall and pushing his legs wider. Sam grasped Dean's hip with one hand and pushed all the way in with one quick shove making them both gasp at the unprepared tightness and the way the muscles clamped down on him. Dean shifted slightly to take the pressure off and Sam was coming slowly inside him panting against his shoulder at the suddenness of his orgasm. Sam stroked slowly a few times making Dean groan at the slippery feeling inside him. Sam pulled out then bent down and pulled Dean's bottom to his face with an arm across his hips. Sam spread Dean's cheeks with his hand and watched as his cum slid out of Dean. Sam lapped up the cum getting his tongue into Dean as far as he could then pulling back to watch more ooze out. Just watching Dean's body emitting his come got him all hard and ready again and as soon as he had his fill he stood back up and shoved his hardening dick back into Dean's wet heat. Sam pumped into Dean hard and fast with an arm over his shoulder and his other stroking Dean's hard-on in the water the lube on his fingers making a slippery glide. Sam soon had both of them groaning and close to the edge as he pounded into Dean relentlessly. Dean was moaning around the toothbrush all but forgotten in his mouth as his orgasm raced up his groin and exploded out. Sam came again inside him and as soon as he was finished coming he pulled out and crouched again to lick the come as it spilled out.

Dean groaned at the feeling of Sam licking him out and leaned against the tiles harder when Sam stood back up and pushed himself back into him, just being hard enough to do so.

_"So good Dean, so good._" Sam moaned in his ear as he circled his hips giving little sparks of pleasure to them both as they calmed down.

He pulled out again and watched more cum flow from Dean, licking it up until it stopped. Sam stood and hugged Dean from behind pulling him upright.

"Man that was great, sorry it was so sudden."

"hatsokmmyikedityouornbag."

"What?"

Sam pulled Dean around to see a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Dean pulled it out then repeated himself.

"I said 'That's ok Sammy. I liked it to, you horn bag."

Sam was about to answer when he saw a red drop fall from Dean's nose.

"Shit sorry Dean. I didn't think…" But Dean's hand came over his mouth.

"Don't say it Sammy. I don't do anything I don't want to do."

"But I…" The hand came back up.

"I'm old enough and ugly enough to take care of myself. Don't you dare say sorry you got that?" Dean kept his hand up until Sam nodded.

Dean bought his hand down slowly and Sam came in for a sweet kiss.

"And you're not ugly by the way De."

"What?"

"Old enough and ugly enough. Where do you get that from?"

"No idea. Bobby maybe? It sounds like one of his."

"Well it's not true."

Sam gave Dean room to finish washing up then let him out. When Sam came out of the shower Dean was dressed and had his bags packed.

"We moving on Dean?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Sam nodded and got his gear together. Sam handed Dean his new phone and received a quick hug and kiss for thinking of it. They checked out and drove for an hour before stopping for breakfast. Sam sat reading the paper over his coffee and found a full report on the cult they had broken up. Dean was keeping a low profile which was hard with the bruises on his forehead. Once Sam was finished reading the paper he passed it to Dean. Dean read the article quickly then looked up at Sam.

"Another one bites the dust hey Sammy. What's next on the slate?"

Sam smiled at Dean's enthusiasm.

"Nothing yet. Its pretty quiet."

They finished their breakfast and drove south. Sam was pleased they didn't have a job to go to as he felt Dean needed more time to heal. The bruise on his head was still very colorful and slightly swollen. They found a motel in Indiana that night and while Sam was getting dinner Dean checked his Email to find that the hotel had transferred the money into his account and he had two great offers on artifacts he wanted to sell. His plan was starting to pan out. All he had to do was get them near Colorado so he could look into getting a house sorted out before Sam's birthday. He had just over a month but he knew houses needed time to settle and it may need some redecoration before he handed over the keys. The chances of finding a perfect house would be fairly slim. They turned early that night just enjoying some cuddling and kissing before falling to sleep.

In the morning Dean was up early and had a run and showered before going into town and going to the real estate office. Dean spent a half hour there explaining what he wanted and even though they were a few states away they had a branch in Colorado and would get them to give Dean an Email when they had something near what he wanted. They were confident they would have something fairly soon as there was a fair bit going on in that part of Colorado. Dean bought breakfast back to find Sam sitting with a coffee, his bags packed by the door. They ate breakfast then traveled south again stopping for lunch in Kentucky. Sam pulled out the laptop and searched for a job while Dean checked the paper. Sam tapped Dean's knee with his.

"Got a job."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"State park in Wyoming has had five hikers go missing in the past four weeks. Rangers have found their camp sites but no sign of them. They think they were taken by bears. Look at the picture of the campsite."

Dean looked closely at the grainy images.

"That would have to be some bear."

"The claw marks are huge and the report says all three hikers lost their GPS and phones around the time they were taken."

"How do they know that?" Dean frowned.

"The hikers all had camping permits and logged their equipment with the rangers should they need to be reached. The devices were not found amongst the debris."

"Pretty smart bear to be using a phone. You think he's making a call to Jellystone for a "pick-a-nic" basket?" Dean did a fairly good imitation of Yogi Bear making Sam laugh.

He knew Dean was referring to Yellowstone National Park.

"Actually this park is to the south. Closer to Colorado rather than north."

Dean's heart speed up. Yes! So close to Colorado. He was sure he could find a way to get there from Wyoming.

"So you thinking another Wendigo? Cause that last one was so much fun," Dean asked casually.

"Yeah I know, its way south but nothing seems to stick with pattern these days they just go where the food is."

"Or the best hunting," Dean supplied.

"Yeah that to."

"We going?" Dean tried not to look to excited.

"Yeah. You feeling up to it?"

"No problems Sammy."

They paid up and headed west.

TBC


	111. Chapter 111 Pleasure

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 111 Pleasure

They made Missouri that night and holed up at a Budget Inn and to Sam's surprise there was a pool but not heated. They had dinner in a nearby spaghetti restaurant and sat watching TV on the bed. Dean went to the bathroom after a couple of hours and came out dressed in his shorts.

"Coming for a swim?"

"Isn't it a bit cold?"

"If we swim fast enough we won't notice it. Then we can come back and get some other kind of exercise."

Dean wriggled his eyebrow suggestively but he didn't need to. Sam was already sold on sex just looking at Dean standing there in his shorts. Sam changed into shorts quickly, his efforts being hampered by Dean helping him change.

"You know if you stop kissing me for a minute I can get this done faster."

"Aw Sammy, you're no fun."

Dean rubbed his bare chest over Sam's. Sam kissed Dean as he slid down his jeans. By the time Sam was changed they were both laughing and ready to go. As Dean was about to open the door Sam stopped him with a hand.

"Dean, cover up." Sam slid a towel around Dean's neck.

"Oh Yeah. Sammy gets jealous. I forgot."

"Ha, Ha. Come on before I come to my senses."

They swam for a good forty five minutes and kept the pace fast as the water was cold. They dried quickly and bolted back to their room for a shower as hot as they could stand. They slipped into bed naked and Sam grabbed a bottle of massage oil and lay Dean on his stomach and straddled his thighs while he worked in the sensual liquid. Sam flipped Dean over and did the other side very aware of their erections bumping against each other and Dean's vibrant green eyes watching every move he made. Sam's fingers wandered over the planes and dips of Dean's chest and stomach looking and feeling with wonder just how beautiful his brother was. Sam finished Deans front and was about to take Deans hard erection in his hands when Dean flipped him off and onto his front in one swift motion then snatched up the oil as he straddled Sam's thighs. As Dean worked the oil in Sam could feel himself melting into the bed all his muscles going loose under Dean's hands. He really could have been a masseuse if the hunting thing hadn't worked out, Sam was sure. He at least would be lining up for more.

Dean worked Sam's back for a good half hour and he was almost asleep when Dean flipped him over and attacked his front. Sam was again very aware of how their dicks were rubbing together when they moved and of Dean's hard muscled torso as he sat astride his thighs. Dean's eyes stayed glued to Sam's as he rubbed over Sam smooth skin, his hands stealing down between his legs and back over his groin. Sam lay mesmerized as Dean leaned forward lining up their hard shafts perfectly. Dean's slightly larger over the top making Sam's look like his shadow. Dean coated his fingers in the slick oil and took both hard-on's up together and smoothed his fingers around and between them ensuring as he stroked that they slid together with enough pressure to bring jolts of pleasure to both of them. Dean leaned forward, his eyes open wide, and boring into Sam's as he stroked them together.

"De love you so much," Sam sighed his breath hitting Dean's face as he hovered over him.

"Love you too Sammy." Dean voice was barley a whisper as he leaned forward more and kissed Sam's face all over as he kept up the pressure of his hand sliding over the joined erections.

Sam grasped the back of Dean's head and moved it so he had access to Dean's neck which he attacked kissing and licking making Dean growl low in his throat. Dean's hand fell off their combined heat and he ground his hips into Sam's and heard his intake of breath as the heads crushed together between their six packs. Dean let a leg hang either side of Sam's hips and Sam needed no invitation sliding his fingers into Dean's tight heat making both of them groan. Sam pulled his fingers out and positioned Dean's entrance over his hard leaking dick pushing up smoothly until he was fully seated and they were both panting in each others ears. Dean pumped his hips getting comfortable with Sam's length inside him and flipped them over so Sam was on top and bought a hand down rubbing over Sam's bottom until a finger entered him smoothly.

Sam stroked an a hard short rhythm getting excited by two pleasures at once and felt his orgasm lying in wait as Dean pushed another oil slicked finger it his tightness delving deep until hitting that moaned between wet short sloppy kisses. Sam found it hard to hold back and pounded into Dean spurred on by his,"_Harder Sammy._"As Sam took up Dean's erection and stroked it fast as he drove as hard as he could into Dean emphasizing the bottom of the stroke by holding for a second before repeating the process over and over. Dean slid his fingers over Sam's prostate and Sam yelled Dean's name as he came hard inside him. Dean let go at the same time, the cum splashing up their chests. Dean scooped up the cum as soon as he finished pulsing it out and coated his still hard dick with it and slipped his fingers out of Sam. Sam pulled out slowly and Dean pushed down then up and his dick slid straight into Sam to the hilt making Sam shiver and groan.

Sam flipped them over widening his legs for Dean as they settled and Dean immediately set a slow sensual stoke using the full length of his engorged shaft to get Sam moaning in renewed pleasure. Dean kept the pace tortuously slow and long for Sam who pulled Dean's head down and attacked his mouth, face and neck. Sam's noises grew louder the longer they kept at it until he was howling for Dean to go faster and harder. Dean increased the pace slightly but made each stroke hard ensuring to drag his dick over Sam's prostate causing him to pant and cry out. When Dean felt Sam's body twitching for release he grabbed up his hard dick wet with cum and stroked slow and long much the same as his thrusts inside. It didn't take long for Sam to whimper in Dean's ear and Dean felt Sam's pulse thudding loud and fast in his neck and he quickened the pace for only a minute before Sam was splashing hard on his belly yelling his brothers name loudly and his body stiffened as he almost blacked out from pleasure.

Dean was almost laughing as he came inside Sam getting jerks and spasms from him as the fantastic feeling of Dean's release inside him hit his overworked pleasure points. Dean pulled out after a few more slow pumps to make sure they were both finished and sat across Sam's thighs looking down on his red face.

"You ok Sammy?"

"Fuck no. You cleaned me out De."

"Excellent. But I think the whole Inn knows my name."

Dean smiled as he rubbed the come up Sam's chest then leaned down and licked it off making Sam arch and moan under him.

"De, you're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Only with love Sammy." "

"What a way to go."

Dean licked over Sam's lips leaving a trail of come behind that Sam's tongue came out to lick up. Not without competition from Dean's.

Once they had cleaned each other up Dean led Sam to the shower and washed him up then washed himself once Sam was out of the tiny alcove. Sam was waiting for him in a T Shirt and boxers with a towel held out and he dried him before helping him dress. They went to bed and rubbed lotion on their ink as they hadn't done it for a while. Sam fell asleep first and Dean snuggled in behind him putting an arm over his stomach and slid the other between his neck and the pillow so they could share the same one. Dean fell to sleep with his face on Sam's neck and his head resting on the pillow. Sam wrapped the fingers of one hand around Dean's forearm and Dean drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

TBC


	112. Chapter 112 Tracks

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 112 Tracks

Dean woke early in the morning and untangled himself from Sam and went to the pool for a half hour swim. He kept to Sam's rules of covering up on the way there and back. He had a shower and changed on his return then checked his Email then his bank account before driving to the nearest post office to send one of his artifacts of to a buyer in Florida. That done he returned to find Sam up and dressed and wondering where he was. He was saved from Sam's snooping by having breakfast with him and Sam was ravenous nearly tearing the bag out of Dean's hand. He blamed his hunger on Dean for making him swim then the exhausting sex the previous night. Dean smiled and said,

"guilty as charged."

He didn't mind because Sam was in a great mood. They had breakfast then hit the road traveling though so they could go to a camping store for some flares. They found a motel and Dean made up a couple of flame throwers out of propane canisters and a few bits and pieces he had. They organized the gear and got ready to go after looking at map of where they needed to be. They were ninety-nine percent sure it was a Wendigo so they decided to skip interviews and go out into the forest with the weapons they needed. If it turned out to be something else after they scouted around they could come back in. Dean didn't change into green pants claiming it was a waste of time with a Wendigo. They wanted the creature to come at them. A Wendigo that thought they were hunting it would be very dangerous. A Wendigo that though they were a couple of dumb campers stumbling along was what they were aiming for. They worked out a place to park the Impala that wouldn't attract attention but was close to the hunt then parked and threw their bags over their shoulders as they headed into the heavily wooded area. With flashlights on they walked the first five miles in silence then Dean turned and handed Sam a flare gun.

Sam took the gun and they walked the next six miles covering each other and staying very alert. They found the first campsite that people were taken from but the foot prints were muddled and confused. Dean felt the rangers had come in and made the area untrackable even for him. They walked towards the next area keeping alert and this time Dean found some confused boot tracks near the site. He felt something had herded or lured the campers away from the site then picked them off one at a time.

"Defiantly looks like your Wendigos in town Sammy."

Sam nodded and they went to the last site. They scouted around the site and Dean felt this was the least disturbed site. They both agreed the creature was probably laying low due to the recent ranger activity. It looked to Dean like they were hunting bears thinking they had done the damage. They would have to be careful while they were out there so they didn't get shot or stand in a bear trap. Sam called a halt to the search as the first light of dawn started to show and they found a tree leaning against a large rock providing a rudimentary shelter and set up camp for a few hours. Sam laid a blanket on the ground then lay on it as he ate some Cliff bars that Dean had bought at the camping shop. Dean laid a salt circle and some symbols around before lying down next to Sam. Dean ate one food bar while lying next to Sam then lay partially over him for protection. Sam realized that with Dean's green jacket on he would be hard to see if someone came past. Sam snuggled into Dean's chest for warmth but Dean was asleep before he was. Sam woke a few hours later with Dean's jacket pulled tight around him like a blanket and there was a small fire burning to his left in close to the rock. Sam hadn't smelled the fire burning because Dean had set it downwind of his position so he doubted he woke due to the fire. Sam looked around him to find a plastic camping cup full of coffee on the ground not far from his head.

He reached for it and sipped before he saw Dean sitting on a stump very still facing away from him across the fire. Dean had changed into a green T Shirt and he was hard to spot sitting so still. Sam lay watching Dean's still lean back as he drank his coffee but he finally had to get up when he started to squirm as his dick began to swell. He trod over to Dean with the jacket still wrapped around him. Sam saw the stump was pretty firm as he moved around and straddled Dean's lap. Dean moved the map he was holding off his lap just in time as Sam's lips crushed down onto his.

"Well, good morning." Dean smiled brightly.

"Its eleven am, Dean."

"Its still morning."

"Yeah I guess. As long as I get a good morning kiss."

"You just had one."

"I want more." Sam's bottom lip dropped.

"Are you pouting?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Only to get what I want." Sam smiled.

"You don't have to pout, just take it."

"Yeah?"

"I'm all yours."

Sam took Dean's lips up in a scorching kiss that he controlled from start to finish. Sam ruffled Dean's hair as he kissed but Dean gave as good as he got and Sam was panting as he broke off the kiss.

"Fuck Dean if we weren't in the middle of a hunt right now…"

"I know."

Sam's arms came round Dean's T shirt clad torso and rubbed his hands up and down his spine, squirming on Dean's lap.

"Come on. Time to get going."Den sounded less than enthusiastic.

"Spoil sport. Hey, you figure out where we need to be?" Sam was looking down at the map.

"I think so."

Dean handed Sam a lunch roll that he had heated on the fire.

"Get this into you while I pack up."

Dean packed up their things while Sam sat and ate and finished his coffee. Dean had put the fire out and was taking a leak before they got going when Sam's hands snaked their way around his hips and softly took over from Dean's hands holding on to his long appendage as he wet the ground. Sam's chin dropped to Dean's shoulder and he looked down at their joined hands.

"Mmm." He sighed.

"Sammy, you're gonna have me spraying you in the eye if you keep that up."

"Hmm".

Sam dropped his hands reluctantly and shouldered his pack. He watched Dean struggle to push his dick back into his pants then shoulder his pack.

"Come on you." Dean said fondly as he cuffed Sam behind the head gently and struck out in the direction he thought they needed to go.

TBC


	113. Chapter 113 Wounded

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 113 Wounded

Mid afternoon found the guys in thick forest as they continued to track the beast. Dean focused his attention on tracking the way he had been taught. He kept one eye on the ground and one on scanning the surrounding scrub. He hated camping and slogging his way through the woods but at least he had Sam with him. He was trying to keep his mood upbeat for Sam's sake. He was also extra alert so he could keep Sam safe. Wendigos were volatile at the best of times but this looked to be a creature that had been here for sometime and was simply having to go further afield for food. It would know the area well meaning they would have to get very close to the den if they were to take it down in daylight. According to the tracks, Dean thought they were getting very close. When Dean reached the area he was looking for he turned and winked at Sam before grabbing him by the upper arms and turning him around. He pulled a flare gun out of Sam's pack then lowered his own and handed Sam one of the flame throwers.

"Watch the trigger on that Sammy."

"Ok."

Dean walked slower for the next few miles until he came upon a small cave in the side of a rocky hill. Dean motioned for Sam to be ready as he held the flare gun and flashlight up looking in the cave.

"Clear." Dean stated after a moment.

He bent down feeling the ground inside the cave with a hand.

"Huh. Looks like a storage area. No bones so he wasn't eating here but by the branches between the walls he was storing until he could move them."

Sam could smell the Wendigo faintly. Dean exited the cave and moved north through the heavily wooded area. After another hour they came upon a deeper cave set deep in the side of a rocky outcrop. There was a flat worn area in front of the cave made by the monster coming and going over the years. Dean waved at Sam to keep back while he moved slowly to the entrance. As he neared the cave entrance Dean suddenly moved to the left and motioned for Sam to get down. As soon as the down signal came the Wendigo burst out of the cave straight at Sam. Dean tracked it with his flare gun and fired as soon as he had the creature centered in his sight.

"Sam down!" Dean yelled as he leapt forward aiming to get between the creature and his brother.

Unfortunately it took less than the two seconds Dean took to get there for the Wendigo to strike out wildly with its sharp long clawed hand as it burst into flame. Sam cried out and Dean's heart squeezed in his chest as he burst through the ash hanging in the air to Sam's side. Dean had Sam in his arms before he hit the forest floor and pawed aside his torn layers with shaking hands to find four long deep cuts under Sam's left arm.

"Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck." Dean all but sobbed as he pressed down on the wound and dragged a bag towards him.

Sam pressed his hand over Dean's moving his feet slowly as he lay on his other side and fought to control the pain. The pain was all encompassing and had a sharp burn to it as well. Sam saw Dean fighting to stay calm and in control as he hunted quickly through the bag. Sam kept his groan of pain locked away between clenched teeth knowing Dean hated it when he was injured. He felt blood flow over his fingers and kept his gaze on Dean's face to help manage the pain.

"I got ya Sammy.I got ya. I'm sorry baby." He muttered over and over as he pulled out the first aid kit and set to work.

Dean washed the wounds liberally in holy water and pressed thick gauze pads to the wounds then bandaged them quickly. His eyes kept flicking to Sam's face not liking the paleness and pain he saw. His hands shook as he worked and he realized this was the only time they ever shook. When his Sammy was hurt. He could have stomped on the small pile of ash that was all that was left of the creature he was so pissed Sam had been injured. He packed the gear up with fast hands keeping one hand on the back of Sam's neck as he lay panting through the pain.

"Ok Sammy baby. Here comes the hard bit."

Dean tossed both bags over one shoulder and pulled Sam up gently over his other being careful of the wounds. He staggered under the weight then got his balance and started back towards the car.

"Dean, I can walk." Sam muttered as he tried to get down from Dean's shoulder.

Dean gripped him round the legs tightly.

"Just lie still. I'm ok Sammy. I got ya babe."

He realized he was panting and shut up to concentrate on moving as fast as he could. He used the compass on his watch and his good general sense of direction to take the shortest possible route. He moved fast through the forest schooling his emotions as they threatened to burst through. He used his anger to help push him faster as his legs started to shake with the effort of carrying his brothers weight. Sam was hurt. Dean couldn't believe he had let his brother get hurt. Sam's hands held on to Dean's hip as he raced along. Normally he would have felt comfort at the warmth there but he was still kicking himself for letting Sam get hurt. Dean was puffing and panting like he had run a marathon by the time get got Sam to the car and lay him gently on the back seat. Dean threw his jacket off to find his T shirt was wet through underneath. He refused to take a break and checked Sam's injury quickly to find the bandage was wet through but the wounds were seeping blood now not flowing like they had been in the forest. He thought they would be ok till they got back to the motel. Dean looked down at Sam's flushed face to find him blinking up slowly at him.

"I'm ok Dean. It's just sore now."

"Im sorry Sammy, I really am."

Sam could see Dean beating himself up for Sam getting hurt even though there was nothing he could have done. He was feeling tired and sore and just wanted to sleep for a million years but he had to ease his brothers mind and take the heap of guilt he saw in his eyes off him.

"De, Its not your fault. Accidents happen. Don't beat yourself up." Sam ran his hand down Dean's face to reassure him.

Dean handed Sam some painkillers and water to wash them down then got them back to the motel in quick time. Dean helped Sam into the room and onto one of the beds. They had only managed to get two singles in this motel but Dean didn't plan on staying long. He would get out of here as soon as Sam was patched up and comfortable. He still felt completely freaked that Sam had been hurt on his watch and avoided Sam's eyes while he worked on him. Dean stitched Sam's wounds up with his normal efficiency then bandaged them. He didn't like the look of them and knew with the loss of blood Sam would take a fair few days to heal. They were looking a little red around the edges already so Dean got so anti-biotics it him before he started to drift off.

Dean let Sam sleep for two hours while he cleaned and repacked the weapons then paced up and down trying to calm himself down. His whole body shook as he went over the event in his mind trying to work out what he should have done and giving himself a massively hard time about it. Sam was his world and he hated it when he was hurt. It was bound to happen in their line of work but that didn't mean Dean had to accept it. His arms began to ache as he realized he had been clenching his fists as he paced. Dean decided he wanted out of this motel _right now_. The guilt and pain of Sam being hurt was weighing him down and making him feel under a ton of pressure even though the hunt was done. Dean shook Sam awake enough to make the short trip to the car.

"Why are we moving Dean?" Sam slurred.

"Single beds. More mice than cockroaches. Enough said."

Dean made sure Sam was settled comfortably in the back seat of the Impala and drove south. He drove for six hours stopping once for fuel and to check Sam who was sleeping peacefully as if he was in a bed, even if his legs were a little scrunched up. The time driving slowly eased Dean out of the all encompassing panic he had felt when he first saw Sam's injury. It had taken over ten hours but he was slowly calming down. His hands were now down to a minor tremble. He still felt terrible about Sam's injury but at least he could now think about something other than Sam and Sam's safety. He had pointed the car south without thinking but he was glad when he realized he was deep in Colorado. Dean found a motel in North Fork, West Colorado and managed to get two queens because Sam may need a bed to himself while he recovered.

Dean settled them in getting Sam in bed, his wounds checked, and re-bandaged without him waking. He paced for a full hour before he realized he was wasting time because Sam would need time to rest his wounds. Since it was morning Dean decided to go to the post office and mail his last few items that had been paid for. Then he found the real estate office that was a branch of the one he visited in Indiana and talked to an agent about what he wanted. He went back and checked Sam before returning to the office a couple of hours later. He was happy when they supplied him with a list of houses to look at.

TBC

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to bia1007 who asked if there was a hurt Sam chapter coming up. I hope this is what you were looking for.- Gett**


	114. Chapter 114 House

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 114 House

Dean spent the next two days caring for Sam and looking at houses. A lot of houses he didn't even go inside for a look. He wanted the position to be perfect for Sam. All Sam wanted to do was sleep, which Dean put down to blood loss but his wounds looked good so Dean was happy to keep his pain medication up and let him sleep until he felt better. On the second afternoon he struck gold. A single story house with a smallish yard surrounded by bigger properties and farming land. It was at the very end of a road that climbed slowly until it had a great view of the mountains and down the valley. With three bedrooms it wasn't too large. Its only failings were that the kitchen would need refurbishing and the yard was a mess of over grown weeds. Dean could see potential with a lawn mower and a weed eater. The house was set back on the block meaning the carport was in line with the front of the house. When he walked in the front door there was a wide hallway painted in a hideous pink with a door on either side.

To his right was a long rectangular room with a fake fire place that's floor was sunken and roof had exposed beams. The windows were narrow and long set in the exact center of the wall and curtained in a heavy orange curtaining. The left wall was unmarked but there were square pillars every fifteen feet and Dean could see shelves going in between to turn this room into a library. The opposite room was the same shape and dimensions as the other with the same fire place, window and curtains. Dean could see potential as a living room. With the wall opposite the windows they could hang some paintings or photos. The next room on the left, next to the potential living room, was a newly refurbished bathroom. It was small being just a toilet and sink but had modern appointments. On the right next to the room Dean had already labeled _the library_ was the kitchen. Where the hallway meet the kitchen it opened into a large open space with large windows on the left looking out to the garden and the view of the mountains. That side of the room reminded Dean of a sun-room. The exposed beams and sunken floor area gave the area a feel that it was its own room even without walls.

On the right was the kitchen which was square with a long breakfast bar looking into an area where Dean suspected a dinning room table had been, making that small section the dinning room. Beyond the dinning room was an arch way which preceded another hallway perfectly in line with one at the front of the house. Down the rear hallway were five doorways, two on the left three on the right. The master bedroom was the first on the left and had an en-suite bathroom and closet. The next on the left was the other bedroom slightly smaller than the main. Across from the second bedroom was a bathroom which had a shower and toilet. The bathroom had been renovated when the one at the front of the house and the en-suite had been done. The next room was the laundry which was newly tiled and had a door that led outside to the yard. The next room, across from the master bedroom was the third bedroom. It was small and Dean decided it would make a good office for Sam.

The section of the open room Dean had already dubbed the _sun-room _opened out onto a long deck from which he could see the rear section of the house on his right, the small garage on his left and the small yard in front of him. Dean was happy to find out the owners were moving to Canada on short notice. The house had only been on the market for a short time. Dean gave them an offer just over what they were after and they called back within an hour to accept. Dean went to the real estate agent to find the owners wanted to settle as fast as possible. Dean gave the go ahead to get the papers drawn up and went to the bank to transfer the money. Dean went back to check up on Sam to find he was getting a lot better and only wanted to sleep. The next morning Dean went to the real estate agent and was given the keys and the deed. It was all so quick he suddenly had doubts he had done the right thing.

With a sigh Dean made a list of all the things he would need to do to get it ready for Sam. First of all was repainting all the rooms except the bathrooms. They were nice fresh coats of blue that he thought Sam would like. He found a painter and an electrician in the local paper and made appointments for quotes. Dean knew Sam loved glossy floor boards so he would have the carpet pulled up everywhere and the floors sanded, stained and lacquered. Then have new carpet put in the two bedrooms. To be honest the place needed it. The carpet was a light beige which sent a shiver up his spine before he even looked closely at the satins and wear. He went back to the motel and stayed with Sam until the afternoon. Sam was doing a lot of sleeping so he felt at a loose end a bit.

Dean found the painter could start right away and Dean picked colors for all rooms and wanted the ceilings done as well. The electrician could start at lunchtime the next day and it would be a half day job of changing the light fittings and setting up cable and power in the office. Dean contacted a odd job guy in the local paper that could pull all the carpet up before the painter came in. The guy came to the motel and picked up the key so they could do the carpet first thing. Dean had gone out for soda so Sam wouldn't find out. Dean spent the night with Sam who wanted to cuddle up to him so much he could hardly go to the bathroom without Sam hanging off him. Sam was slowly getting better so Dean was going to find it hard to get things done for the house in the next few days. When Sam fell to sleep Dean extracted himself from him and gave Bobby a call and explained what he needed. Dean slipped back into bed to find Sam was missing him and enveloped him in a crushing hug as he kissed him hard for the first time in a couple of days. Sam fell back to sleep quickly and they had a nice sleep together.

Dean was up early again to go and order carpet to go in the bedrooms after the painting was done and someone out to do the kitchen. He also got a guy to come out and talk about changing the windows in the two front rooms. Dean had to meet the kitchen guy after lunch which proved to be when Sam wanted to go down for a sleep anyway. Dean offered to get Sam some books from the bookstore before he went to sleep as an excuse to be out. Dean stood in the kitchen and explained to the guy what he wanted. Between the noises of the guys pulling up the carpeting and the electricians they sorted it out and Dean gave the guy a deposit. He said could have the kitchen fitted in three days time. The guy was happy enough to get the hob and oven ordered and fitted Dean wanted and Dean would let the electrician know when to connect it up. Dean also had a plumber come in and quote him a price for taking the bathtub in the en-suite out and put in the biggest one they had. The plumber was a little surprised as it was a new tub but since it was free standing he could replace it in under two hours once he had the tub. He promised to give Dean a ring when he was ready to do the job.

Dean went to the book store and picked up the books and as he returned to the motel he got a call from Bobby saying he could be there the next day. Dean checked on Sam and left the books for him before he went down to a lumber yard to order wood for the bookshelves. He hit the hardware store to get the brackets for the shelves. He had all the tools he would need to put them together but he would do that later .He bought a circular saw, cordless drill, hinges, a latch, small scraps of wood, a wall safe and some nails while he was there.

TBC


	115. Chapter 115 Glass

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 115 Glass

When Dean got back to the motel with diner, Sam was sitting up with a book looking sleepy, but happy to see him. They cuddled up together watching a movie after eating. Sam kept pulling Dean to his right side and spent so long rubbing his fingers through Dean's hair Dean began to wonder if he had fleas.

"Ha ha, Dean. I miss you is all. Don't you miss me?"

"So much Baby. But I've been right here with you."

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's long stubble.

"I should have a shave hey?"

"Don't you dare!"

Sam looked up into Dean's sparkling eyes.

"What? Why?"

" 'Cause I just want play with it for a day or two."

"Really? What do you want it for?"

"This."

Dean grasped Sam's jaw and put his lips over Sam's strong jaw line letting his tongue lap over the hairs. Sam had no idea the three day stubble could be so sensual. His breath stuttered as Dean grasped the back of his head and his jaw in a death grip but licked the hairs tenderly sending a shiver down his spine. Dean licked a trail down Sam's neck to the bare skin of his throat and up to the opposite jaw where he licked over Sam's jaw again. He licked over to Sam's lips where Sam sucked his tongue into his mouth and refused to give it up until they were both panting for breath. Dean went back to licking Sam's stubble and Sam frantically undressed himself and then Dean, almost tearing the clothes he was moving so fast. Sam's hands were all over Dean as he loomed over him still holding his head and lapping all over his face. Sam grasped the lube from under the pillow and squeezed some onto his hand. He grasped their erections together sliding the lube over the long lengths. Sam opened his legs and pulled his hand out from between them as Dean ground down on him.

Dean kept his body away from Sam's left side lest he hurt him but Sam's hands continued to pull him hard to him.

"De in me now, babe." Sam panted as he pulled himself up the bed and stopping only when he felt Dean's dick against his entrance.

"But Sammy..."

"Don't care Dean, want you now." Dean was concerned about hurting Sam but he always gave him what he wanted.

He pushed the head of his shaft in very slowly moving his hips in slow jabs and watching Sam's eyes for pain. He was soon halfway in and Sam was clawing at him to move faster so he went back to attacking Sam's neck as he pushed in smoothly and began a short fast rhythm. Dean wanted Sam to go fast so he didn't hurt his side so he kept the pace fast attacking Sam jaw and neck getting groans of pleasure from him. Dean's climax started to pool quickly because it had been a few days since they had done anything. He broke from Sam's neck and pulled back slightly before bending his back into a question mark so he could take the tip of Sam's dick in his mouth. Sam groaned loudly as he strained up for a look and it only took two sucks for him to be spraying in Dean's mouth. Dean straightened up and took Sam's dick in his large hand and pumped him dry while thrusting deep inside him. He came hard and long then collapsed down on top of Sam taking up the licking where he left off. Sam was almost asleep when Dean pulled out of him. Dean cleaned him gently and slid his boxers up his legs. As Dean pulled Sam close for sleep Sam leaned in and kissed behind Dean's ear.

"Thanks De." He slurred.

"Too soon Sammy?"

"Never. Love you so much," and then he was snoring softly in Dean's ear.

Dean got up early the next morning and went to the house where he meet Bobby. Bobby was impressed with the place and assured Dean he thought Sam would love it. He was fairly skeptical about Sam not finding out until his birthday but agreed to help Dean get it sorted out. Dean was a little worried Bobby would think they didn't like staying at his place but Bobby seemed to understand the need to have their own place particularly now they were together.

"It's a dammed good idea Dean and it would be good to have a place to drop into when I am down this way. Don't worry I still expect you boys to call in and see me."

"Thanks Bobby. You're family to the both of us so you will still see us and you can call in any time."

Dean gave Bobby a run down of everything he had lined up to happen for the next few days. He was having the long narrow window in the library replaced and the one in the living room changed. He was having two tall French windows put in the library and a stained glass window for the space in between them. The wall itself would have to be modified and would take longer but the guy promised to have it done in under a week when Dean offered to pay cash. The guy even gave him the address of a curtain maker for the French windows. He just had to find a stained glass window maker. He had a design drawn out. He wanted a bull, Sam's zodiac sign with water flowing around it, his zodiac sign and protection signals running around the edge. He was having the window for the living room made shorter and narrower and high up on the wall. He had the guy who was doing the adjustments re plaster the wall so he could hang a TV on it.

Bobby liked Dean's idea for the library but he wasn't so sure about the living room. Bobby promised to stay in contact while the work was being done. Bobby also wished Dean good luck with keeping Sam local while the work was being done. Dean bought the circular saw into the small bedroom turned office and ripped up carpet on one side and made a small trap in the floor with some small scraps of wood he had bought and tools from the Impalas toolbox. He had canisters of pressurized air and some small gas struts and made another hole in the living room with the same kind of set up. Dean knew the floors would be stained and sealed and he would have to break the seal to use it but he thought it was better to do it now rather than later. He took the wall safe into the en-suit wardrobe and he and Bobby took a piece of the floor out and anchored it down in the floor for extra security. Dean gave Bobby cash to pay the builders, painters and electricians and left to go see Sam.

TBC


	116. Chapter 116 Furniture

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 116 Furniture

The shower was running when he got back to the motel and Dean went into the bathroom to find Sam having a very careful shower.

"You keeping those stitches dry Sammy?"

"Yeah I'm trying De."

Sam shut the water off and Dean passed him a towel. Sam very carefully dried off his right side and stepped out of the shower. Dean took a step back but Sam's hand snagged out and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him back. Sam dropped the towel and crushed his lips to Deans. Dean's hands went to Sam's hips for balance as Sam pushed himself onto Dean. Sam slipped Dean's jacket off his shoulders and the T shirt followed as water drops fell on Dean's face from Sam's hair. Sam had shaved and one of Dean's hands went up to feel the smooth skin as the other felt down the length of Sam's muscle bound thigh. Sam pushed his thigh between Deans legs as his hands came around to his belt and pulled it open as he deepened the kiss. Dean's hand came around and grasped Sam's hard dick using the dampness to start a slow log stroke making Sam moan in his mouth.

Sam pulled Dean's hard-on out and pushed the jeans and boxers clear as he stroked Dean with fevered ferocity. Sam's hand slipped off Dean's back and snatched the baby oil out of his kit. He dropped a few drops on Dean's stroking hand then his own before tossing it in the sink. Sam kissed Dean hard one hand clinging desperately around his back and over his shoulder while the other worked him hard. He was moaning and groaning like a porn star spurring Dean on to wring him hard and faster as his other hand gripped the back of his neck. Drops of water splashed all over Dean's bare torso as they moved fast bringing each other to the edge and over very quickly. As they got their breath back Dean leaned back into the shower and turned the water on. He pushed Sam under and washed him off quickly and carefully. He gave him his towel back and stripped his jeans the rest of the way off before stepping under the spray for a quick wash off.

When Dean came out all dressed again, Sam was sitting at the table eating his breakfast Dean had left on the table for him. Dean came up from behind and put his hands on Sam's shoulders and gave Sam a long deep kiss that chased the pancake syrup out of his mouth.

"Wow Dean. You're on fire today."

"That stuff in bathroom was all you baby."

"Yeah I know. But you're hard to resist."

"Ha, you can talk."

Dean sat and drank his coffee while Sam finished his food.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Well. If you feel up to it I thought we could go to the shops."

"What for?"

"Get something for Bobby. He did a great job looking after us again and I want to get him something."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"What no gift basket?" Sam smiled at his own joke.

"No, I was thinking of a new couch."

Sam almost choked on his coffee.

"What?"

"New couch. His is falling apart."

"It's been falling apart for years."

Sam was looking at Dean like he had suggested they become porn stars.

"Time we remedied that." _And I can get an idea what furniture Sam likes,_ Dean thought.

"Are you ok? Did you fall down and hit your head?"

"No. I didn't. I've just had time to think since you have been on the injured list."

"Ok." Sam said slowly still looking unconvinced. "I'm up for a look anyway."

When Sam went out and sat in the car he was slightly confused as to where they were.

"Isn't this Colorado?"

"Yeah. First place I found a decent motel."

"Huh."

"What huh?"

"It's nice here."

"It's ok." Dean tried not to smile too much.

Dean drove them an hour to the largest town in the area and found the biggest furniture store. They strolled through the living room section looking at various couches.

"Hey look at this Sammy."

Dean had found a leather couch that looked like an old style brown Chesterfield.

"That's nice Dean."

Sam sat and bounced up and down.

"But it would be better in a library," Sam frowned.

"Bobby's whole house is a library."

"Yeah but this doesn't look like Bobby."

"I guess."

Dean noticed how Sam ran a hand over the couch and the two chairs that came with it. It also came with a long coffee table and two end tables with banker style lamps. They would go well with the dark green paint and curtains he planned for the library. When Sam started walking off Dean took a quick photo with his phone just in case but he thought he would remember it without a problem. They came across a contemporary sectional sofa that Sam liked. It had light camel cushions with a deep burgundy frame. _Perfect for the living room_. When Dean pushed Sam down on it his feet didn't touch the other end. Even better was the fact that it came as a package with an ottoman and end tables. Dean took another photo while Sam was looking away. Dean saw some low wooden benches with long thin cushions that would be perfect for under the French windows. Further into the store Sam found an over stuffed lounge that would suit Bobby down to the ground. Sam noted where it was and walked the remainder of the store. They walked through dinning room tables on the way back to Bobby's couch and Dean showed interest in a few tables before he spotted a cherry wood set he thought would look great in the dinning room. Sam loved it and told Dean as much twice. Dean happily ordered Bobby's couch and organized delivery, even happier when it couldn't be delivered for three weeks, since Bobby would be at the house for the next few days.

They left the furniture store and went to the mall where Dean was happy to wander beside Sam and let him take the led on where they were going. Dean saw a rug store and showed interest. Sam followed him in for a browse. They scanned the rows of Persian rugs until Dean came across the Egyptian rug section. There was a really nice Gabeh rug which was bright and sunny. It would look great in the sunroom Dean thought. Sam was taken with a huge rug that had the title of _The __King Tut rug._ It had the sarcophagus of King Tut with hieroglyphics and Egyptian symbols down the sides and it was in a muted green color. Dean smiled knowing this would be great in Sam's library. Dean found a nice large burgundy Egyptian rug that could have been in the Persian section it was so similar in design. Dean took some photos with his phone, feeling like a spy while Sam was looking at the floor board samples. He found a nice blue smaller Egyptian rug that would be a perfect fit in the office and Sam ran his hand over it nodding at how nice the texture was.

They continued their shopping and found a drugstore where Dean wanted to buy some more aftershave as he was getting low. Dean did something he didn't normally do and used the testers to see what Sam liked. Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes as he held his hand out for him to sniff. Sam was a little shocked that Dean was willing to change the brand of aftershave he used for him. At first he didn't want Dean to, because it was part of who he was, and therefore part of what he loved about him. But then he thought that Dean was willing to do this for him so he should help. They sniffed the scents until there were almost too many in the air and whilst they were there for Dean, Sam found one that Dean liked on him and bought it for himself. They visited the bookstore and both bought a book to Sam's surprise. Sam started to feel tired after being laid up for so long and Dean took him back to the motel for a sleep. Dean told Sam he had to get a new part for the Impala and would go get it while he had a sleep. Dean stayed with him until he fell to sleep then went back to the furniture shop to order the things that Sam had liked and a desk and an office chair similar to the library couch Sam had liked. There was also a filing cabinet that looked very solid. He was able to have the furniture put on hold until the house was finished and ready.

He went to the rug shop and bought the rugs Sam liked and took them to the house. Dean wrapped the rugs in heavy plastic and put them down in the cellar until the floors were done. Bobby had talked to the painter before he started work and it turned out his cousin worked for a guy who made stained glass windows. Bobby gave the guys number to Dean who gave the guy a call. He told him to put his design on paper and fax it to him and he would email him a draft when he had put it through his software. Dean found a copy shop on his way back and sent his rough drawing off, hoping the guy could decipher his hand writing.

TBC


	117. Chapter 117 Upsidedown

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 117 Upside-down

The next morning Dean was surprised to get an Email from the stained glass guy staying he could have Dean's window done in two weeks as there was a lull in work at the moment. He had attached a picture of the window done in a jpg. so Dean could approve it. And approve he did. The symbols around the edge were slightly smaller than Dean had drawn but they were fantastic, and the bull was very realistic. Dean hoped the colors would be as vibrant as it showed. Dean purposely kept away from the house for the rest of the day so Sam wouldn't know what was going on. They spent time in the library and looking for jobs on the internet but there was nothing going and Sam seemed content to read the paper with Dean's head on his lap, his hand running through his hair.

The following morning Dean decided a run was in order after not having one for so long even though he had been keeping busy he was feeling like he needed one. He ran for over two hours making sure to run by the house, happy to see lots of activity going on even at the early hour. He went back to the motel and jumped into the shower behind and unsuspecting Sam who soon had Dean wrapped up in a crushing embrace. Sam had been trying to keep his stitches dry but Dean pulled a pair of scissors out of his shaving kit and pulled them out in the shower, allowing Sam to have a proper wash. Dean rubbed antiseptic on it when they got out just in case. They spent the day together watching TV and looking at the newspaper for work. Sam surfed the web after lunch but there was very little going on. Even the normal news was very slow. Sam ended up tackling the crossword in the late afternoon which enabled Dean to go outside and give Bobby a quick call and see how things were progressing.

After another early night Dean was up early again for a run then called in to see Bobby to find out if he was sick of house sitting yet. Sam was up doing laundry when he got back so Dean took him out to lunch. Sam felt overfull in the afternoon and wanted a sleep so Dean left him to it and went out and bought a PC and printer setup for Sam's office. After dropping it off in the basement with the rugs Dean stopped at Wal-Mart on the way back to the motel and bought a couple of movies for the DVD player and some popcorn. They had a pleasant night watching the small screen curled up together.

Dean ran for the third time in a row the next morning,stopping by the house where Bobby again gave him a quick run down of what was going on. Dean was happy to find the windows had all been done and the plasterer would be back during the morning to finish up. There were heavy wooden boards over the hole for the stained glass window. The kitchen had been gutted and the cupboards were almost finished being installed. The first layer of paint was done on the whole house and the floors all sanded and stained ready for sealing. Dean suspected having Bobby in the house to oversee things had been a great idea as he seemed to be getting things moving along quickly. Dean went to the auto shop on the way back to the motel to pick a few parts for the Impala. He planned on delaying their departure by doing some maintenance on the car and making it look harder than it was. Sam was asleep when he got back so he sat on the bed and read until he woke.

When Sam woke, Dean took the opportunity to check his wound again. He thought it was healing nicely but still wasn't good enough to be back hunting again. Dean had hunted with worse wounds in his time but he wanted his brother to be fully healed before they hit the road again. It wasn't just the fact that he was getting the house ready for Sam either, he just wanted Sam back to normal. Dean put a new bandage on Sam's side and helped him with his T shirt.

"All healed up doctor?"

"You're getting there. Another couple of days and I will be happy with it."

"Thanks De, for looking after me."

"No problem Sammy. I love looking after you and not just when you're hurt."

Dean sat against the bed head and pulled Sam's back to his front.

Sam lay back and enjoyed lying in Dean's arms. He hadn't had a lot of contact with Dean while he had been healing and he missed it quite badly. Sam lay and looked up into Dean's eyes as he ran his hands up and down his arms and chest. Sam waited until Dean's mouth was close to his and kissed up into it, upside-down. Dean liked the upside down kiss and was spurred on to deepen it. Sam really liked it and dragged himself down the bed, pulling Dean down with him so that his face was still upside-down over his. Sam pulled Dean's head down by the neck and kissed back into his mouth. As Dean kissed back down into Sam's mouth his hands moved down Sam's body and down into his boxers. Sam's hand groped up and pulled Dean's T shirt off and went to his pants pulling open the button and fly and pushing them down his hips.

Dean pulled Sam's T shirt off and let his hand flutter down to his boxers and pushed them off. Dean moved his hands around Sam's hips deliberately avoiding his hardening dick making Sam moan up into his mouth. Sam's hand softly gripped Dean's dick feeling the softness growing harder under his fingers as he ran them up and down the shaft. Sam held the semi hardness in his palm feeling it harden as he held it, relishing the feeling that he could make such a soft delicate thing turn into a hard strong tool. Sam moaned as Dean's hands finally went to his hard shaft and stroked the entire length and Sam shuddered, so close to orgasm at such a simple touch. He concentrated on using his fingers how Dean liked it and the feeling Dean's hardness slip through his hand. The feeling was close to ecstasy and he struggled to keep himself in check and wait for Dean. His resolve lasted all of a minute when Dean twisted his hand around Sam's hard shaft as he stroked Sam faster. Dean's thumb slipped though the pre-come along the slit of the head and Sam came in Dean's hand, some falling onto his own belly. Sam brought his hand down quickly scooping up some of the cum, grabbed Dean's dick back up, and stroked fast with the added lubrication. As he worked Dean up he kept up the kisses and soon Dean was panting as he let go in Sam's hand.

"De you're so sexy you know that?"

Sam kept kissing up into Dean's mouth, grasping the back of his head and sliding his big warm hand around his neck.

Dean broke off from Sam's mouth and moved his head so his eyes were level with Sam's.

"You have the most amazing eyes Sammy," Dean murmured as his fingers caressed the skin on Sam's face.

Their eyelashes brushed each others skin they were that close to each other. Sam's eyes watered as he looked into Dean's eyes, feeling and seeing the depth of emotion there. It was the thing Sam always felt about Dean's eyes were the depth and feelings could always been seen there no matter how good he was at hiding them with the rest of his body. Sam breathed in a contented sigh.

_"Your _eyes are just like that quote."

"What quote?" Dean frowned.

"Ah…Your eyes are like the window to your soul, or whatever. But they are still the sexiest eyes I have ever seen."

Dean went back to Sam's mouth and Sam got a thrill from the upside-down kiss again even though they had spent a few minutes doing it. Dean rolled up and pulled Sam to his feet and led them in for a shower. Dean was sure to take care of Sam's side, not allowing any water to fall on it. When they were dressed Dean went out to get them dinner and Sam used the Internet to scout for a job but found nothing going on. They watched a movie on Dean's DVD player and had a reasonably early night.

TBC


	118. Chapter 118 Framed

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 118 Framed

In the morning Dean worked on the Impala while Sam went to the library just for something to do. They went to a diner for lunch and afterwords Sam wanted to read while Dean went to get more parts for the Impala. Dean picked up the wood he ordered for the shelves and took it to the house and stored it with the rugs. Dean was pleased to find the kitchen cupboards have been finished and the tiles were coming along well. The carpet had been laid in the bedrooms where the paint was finished. Bobby said the seal on the floors would be started that afternoon where the paint was finished. The library and living room windows were now finished and the plasterer was done. The painter was working on the walls while he was there. Dean was happy with the result and went to the place the window guy had given him and ordered curtains for the two French windows and the window in the living room. Dean had bought more stuff to do on the Impala but he was honest with himself knowing he was about out of things to do to stall their departure. He really wanted another three days here but knew he would soon have to leave with Sam and leave Bobby to oversee the last of the things he wanted done. The gardener was coming the next morning to give the place a once over and he wanted to see the result before he left.

Dean went back to the motel and found Sam had ordered a pizza for dinner and was waiting for Dean to start eating. They ate Dean suggested they go see a movie. Sam was surprised but agreed. During the movie Dean freaked Sam out by holding his free hand with Sam's and shoved popcorn into his and Sam's mouth with his other. Sam was taken with Dean's cuddliness and care in the cinema even though there was only one other couple in the cinema seated a long way away. Dean even kissed Sam's neck during a dark part of the movie. They went home and fell into bed with each other,Dean wrapping Sam up tight in his arms as they fell to sleep.

Dean woke early in the morning but decided to stay in bed and enjoy a late morning in bed with his brother. He cuddled up close and waited for him to wake up. Sam woke a little and Dean wrapped him up tight in his arms. Sam resettled and fell back to sleep. Dean grinned in Sam's hair and relaxed and held him for another hour. When Sam finally woke fully they cuddled and kissed for some time.

"What do you want to do today Sammy?"

"I suppose we should look for some work again."

"Ok."

"How about you go get the paper and I will have a shower and check the net?"

"I will get some breakfast as well. What do you feel like?"

"Pancakes?" Sam asked hopefully and sucked Dean's bottom lip into his mouth.

Dean groaned and broke off from Sam's mouth.

"You better not start something you can't finish."

Dean got out of bed to go in for a shower.

"Who says I can't finish?"

"Me. You are not quite up to what I have in mind for you."

"Aw De, do you have something for me?"

"You know it babe."

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam again, stepping away before it got to heated.

After his shower Dean went out and bought them take away breakfast from a diner. While he was out he called Bobby and checked on progress on the house. He took breakfast back to Sam and sat with him to eat while they looked for a job. They found nothing all morning and went out for a quick bite for lunch before going back to the room to keep looking. After an hour Dean said he was sick of finding a big puddle of nothing and wanted to have the Impalas engine bay cleaned out after all the work he had done. Dean left Sam with a hug and kiss and made his way to the house. Dean made a stop at a framing shop on the way to the house, and took a gun inside with him to explain what he wanted. There was a funny moment when Dean pulled the gun out for them to take measurements even though he said he was going to get it out, the staff froze when he actually had it out. He was going to get Sam's Peacemaker framed for his office wall and an old .45 revolver was the closest he had to it. He got the framers card from him so he could get the gun sent to him and placed in the frame. He could have done it himself but he wanted the job done and held onto until it was closer to Sam's birthday. Sam finding it might ruin the surprise. It was only April the ninth so he had to keep the focus off this area for more than twenty days.

When he got to the house, the front door was locked and had tape across the doorway so he made his way around the back where he found Bobby on a deck chair on the deck.

"Hey Dean. The last coat of epoxy resin is going on so I have been sent outside. Not that I can stand the smell anyway."

"Thanks Bobby. The garden looks better."

The gardens had been mowed and weeded.

"It's a lot better."

"It could use some more attention but I will get to that later. How did the kitchen go?"

"Great. John left dimensions for the refrigerator and the dishwasher."

Bobby handed Dean some papers.

"There are your receipts for the windows. They look great, that was a great idea getting them changed. Sam is going to love it."

"I hope so."

Dean walked to the doorway and was immediately taken with the high gloss shine of the floorboards.

"That looks great. I hope Sammy likes it."

"I'm sure he will Dean."

Dean saw the completed kitchen and had to acknowledge the finished job.

"Very nice. I know he will like that. Anyway the curtains are going to be fitted the day after tomorrow and after that it's just furniture delivery closer to May."

Dean gave Bobby cheques for the floor guys and the curtain fitters as everyone else had been paid. Dean handed Bobby some cash and the business card of the framer.

"Could you drop by Blue Earth and send Sam's gun to this place?"

Dean handed Bobby the small key to the locker.

"Its in Sam's locker but the key to his is in mine."

"As it should be. No problems. I will wrap it extra tight." Bobby thought he knew what Dean was up to a nodded his agreement.

"Thanks Bobby."

"I will take good care of this and return it at the housewarming I'm sure to get an invitation to." Bobby help up the key before tucking it away.

Dean grinned. "Deal. Also those books I bought for Sam…"

"I will have them sent down as well when you are ready."

"If you find any book auctions going on let me know. I have a lot of books to buy if Sam likes the library idea ."

"I'm sure he will. Try second hand book stores that specialize in collections and first editions. You can sometimes get a box of books that he may like."

"Will do thanks Bobby."

TBC


	119. Chapter 119 Teeth

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 119 Teeth

Dean cleaned the Impala on the way back to Sam, but did a quicker job than he would normally do so he was not away from Sam to long. He needn't have worried because Sam was asleep on top of the covers when he got back , the paper laying on the floor by his hanging hand. Dean put his things down and stripped his jacket, shirt and boots off before sliding up the bed to lay his head on Sam's stomach. Sam moaned softly in his sleep and Dean pushed his T shirt up and moved his soft lips over the skin of Sam's tight abs. Sam moaned louder and opened his eyes and watched as Dean started licking the smooth skin of his stomach pushing his way up gently until he was licking and sucking his nipples. Sam groaned and Dean tugged Sam's shirt all the way off before setting back to work on his chest. Dean licked his way up to Sam's mouth and invited himself in for a quick explore before licking back down Sam's torso to his stomach muscles. Sam moaned as Dean lapped the skin with the flat of his tongue. Dean made his way back up to Sam's face and adjusted the pillows under his head so that he was elevated to the point he could easily see Dean as he attacked his abs. As Dean's licks became harder he let his chin brush against the hard curve of Sam's trapped dick in his pants. Sam groaned as he watched Dean work, his hips pushing up achingly whenever Dean's chin scrapped across his imprisoned hard-on. Dean worked the area until Sam's skin was shinning with wetness and his hands went to Dean's head. Dean caught Sam's hands up and twined his fingers through his and held them either side of Sam's hips as he continued to use his tongue and lips over the wet skin.

Sam was just starting to think he may go in his jeans when Dean's mouth went to the fabric and breathed warm air all over the hard length. Sam moaned as Dean used his cheek to press against the hardness Sam's hips fully off the bed as he rubbed against Dean's face. Dean's mouth went to the button of Sam's jeans and Sam went still and watched avidly as Dean used his teeth to undo the button. Sam's orgasm pooled at his groin as Dean took the zipper in his teeth and slowly lowered it all the way down giving him some relief. Sam expected Dean to let go of his hands and take his back to help with his boxers but Dean did it all with his teeth, using gentle tugs to finally release Sam's massive hard-on. Dean grinned up at Sam over the top of his hard shaft and proceeded to lick and nuzzle at his balls with infinite slowness. Dean lapped his way up the shaft and over the head and Sam was helpless with want at Dean's teasing licks. Dean attacked Sam's now dry stomach again until it was wet again, feeling Sam's pre come ooze onto his neck as he worked. Dean finally found his way back to Sam's wet head and took it softly in his mouth getting a huge sign from Sam followed by a "_GodDean."_ as hips thrust up. Dean pulled his mouth off after only a moment and pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit pulling back to let the gathered pre-come drip from his tounge.

Dean squeezed Sam's hands and gave him grin mouth before sucking his dick up and plunging all the way down to the base. Sam's toes curled and he stiffened as Dean's wet mouth worked his dick fast using all the remaining saliva he had left to have Sam sliding way down the back of his throat. Dean worked hard at relaxing and swallowing trying to get all of Sam down with no hands involved. Sam's hands tightened on Dean's in a hard grip and his whole body stiffened as his orgasm shot out and down Dean's throat. Dean vaguely heard Sam chanting to him as he sucked him dry then licked his way back up Sam's body until they were mouth to mouth. Dean finally let Sam's hands go and he pulled Dean's T shirt off and grabbed Dean and pulled him tight to him. Dean relished the kiss and bought his hands up to Sam's face while they kissed hard. Sam's hands went to Dean's pants and pulled his long thick shaft out and used both hands to work Dean up. Sam pushed Dean back so his back was on the bed and loomed over him to deepen the kiss while he continued to use both hands on his hard-on. With both of Sam's big warm hand rubbing over him, Dean was soon panting hard before letting go with a grunt and a cry of Sam's name. His cum sprayed up and hit Sam on the chin making him laugh

"Man that was awesome, Dean. I'm gonna' do that to you some time."

"What, no hands?"

"Yeah, no hands."

Sam laughed and pulled Dean to him kissing him long and soft. They lay together for some time before Sam dragged Dean up for a shower. Once showered Sam went out and bought dinner back and found Dean lying on the bed in sweats.

"Hey is that my hoodie?"

"Yeah."

"Where is yours?"

"Yours smells better," Dean said simply.

Sam laughed and dished up dinner.

As they were eating, Sam let Dean know about the potential hunt he had located.

"Three guys have drowned in the small streams around Cody, Wyoming. Until last week the police listed them as accidental drowning as they were all visitors out there for the fishing and camping but two days ago John Millent, who has lived in Cody all his life, drowned in waters he has fished since he was a boy. The local newspaper reporter is now making noises that John would never have drowned and it has to be foul play. Before you ask he was a close friend of John's."

Dean nodded as he processed what Sam had told him.

"You thinking Water Wraith?"

Sam got up to put away the dinner dishes.

"Possibly. Do you know any fresh water creatures that it could be?" Sam looked over at Dean.

"Is it happening during the day?"

"No night time, I think," Sam said slowly.

"Could be an Ashray."

"A what?"

"An Ashray or water lover, you know, creatures that are mistaken for sea ghosts. They lure people into the water and drown them. They are nocturnal so that fits."

"Have you hunted one before?"

"Yeah, when you were at Stanford. Another one I did alone."

"So you're our expert on fresh water creatures?" Sam teased as he threw the take out containers out.

TBC


	120. Chapter 120 Departure

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 120 Departure

Dean pushed his hands into the pockets of Sam's hoodie.

"I don't know about expert, but I did a crap load of research before I found her and put her down."

"Any thing else it could be? A Kelpie?"

"Maybe or Uncegila, Vodianoi, Melusine or even water nymphs. We will have to get closer and have a look."

Sam looked surprised at Dean's list of fresh water creatures. Research was one thing but remembering them all?

"Man you must have got deep into the research to remember them all like that."

"I went through dozens or them. They are the ones I remember off the top of my head."

Sam shook his head. He shouldn't have been surprised that Dean would remember things like that. As dumb as Dean made out to be he knew there was much more behind the fun loving clownish exterior he put up. Simple to classify? His brother defiantly wasn't. In fact if he had to describe him in one word he could only think complicated or deep might come close.

"So we going back for a pick-a-nic basket Boo Boo?" said Dean jovially, breaking Sam out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, even closer this time Yogi. Less than two hours away."

"So you're talking about one of the water ways that feed the Buffalo Bill reservoir?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Been past there more than a few times."

"Where do you hunt the Ashray?"

"The Great Lakes. Erie in the end, which was great, because Superior is way to cold in the winter."

Sam shook his head in amazement at the things Dean had done when he had been hunting on his own. Sam knew how he felt. He had buried himself as deep in schoolwork as he could have just to stop brooding and worrying about Dean.

Sam went to Dean's bag while he looked at the newspaper article and pulled out one of Deans hoodies and put it on.

"Hey! Just cause I can do it…"

Dean's next words were kissed out of his mouth and he let Sam push him to the bed as he devoured his mouth. They spent the next few minutes kissing and hugging each other, enjoying the attention. They got ready for bed and turned on the TV and found a movie to watch in bed.

"So we heading out to Cody in the morning?"

"Yeah I feel much better. Thanks for giving me the time to get better De. I know as far as injuries go it was pretty small but it was good to get all the way better before heading back into it again."

"Any injury on you is too big Sammy but maybe we could take a break more often and have some time to ourselves."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. We have spent a lot of time doing things for other people without time for us."

"I don't expect you to give up hunting Dean but some time for us would be so cool."

"I know."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and saw the truthful sincerity there.

"Have I told you how much I love you today babe?"

"No, you haven't. But you have shown me," Dean said cheekily.

"It tasted great." Sam laughed at Dean's joke and pulled him back to him.

"Well, I do love you."

Sam pulled Dean around so he was sitting between Sam's legs and pulled his chin up to his mouth. Sam licked over the stubble, loving the feeling on his tongue.

"I love you to, Sammy," Dean breathed softly just as Sam found his mouth and licked his way inside.

They settled back against the headboard and watched the movie, one of Sam's hands moving restlessly through Dean's hair. Dean lay back in Sam's arms feeling happy and content and was soon drifting off to sleep. Sam chuckled softly as Dean started snoring softly in his arms. He held onto him as the movie finished, then pushed Dean down the bed and lay down beside him for sleep.

In the morning Dean went for a run swinging by the house to let Bobby know they were off for a hunt that day. Bobby was happy to inform him that a guy from the stained glass place had been around the night before, to look at where the window was going to go. Bobby was going to wait around for the last of the painting to be done and the curtains to be fitted then he would be going down to Arizona for a book auction. He would leave the keys at the real estate agent when he was done as Dean had arranged for them to keep an eye on the place for a couple of weeks. Dean gave Bobby a blank cheque to get some books for Sam if he found any. Dean arrived back at the motel to find Sam still asleep so he showered packed and went out for breakfast. While he was out he filled the car and bought some sandwiches and cold drinks and put them in the cooler on the back floor. When he arrived back Sam was sitting on the end of the bed, dressed in jeans putting his socks on.

"There's my lazy boy."

Dean put the food and coffees on the table and strode over to the bed and straddled Sam's lap.

"There's my big bear," teased Sam putting his big hands under Dean's shirt and feeling his skin all over as Dean did the same to his bare torso.

Dean was soon kissing down Sam's neck as he brushed his fingers lightly over his soft skin making Sam want to close his eyes and let Dean do what he wanted. Eventually Dean kissed back up to Sam's mouth, then he broke the kiss as he slipped Sam's shirt over his head. When Dean had Sam's arms in the sleeves, he went back to Sam's mouth stroking his face as he did so. Sam ran a hand up the back of Dean's head as he pulled back from Sam's mouth and snuggled his neck for a moment before getting off Sam's knee. When Sam was packed and their bill paid they jumped in the Impala and headed north. Sam was surprised when Dean took the more scenic route so they had a good view of the Colorado River and the mountains for some time. He was even more surprised when he suggested they stop for food and Dean told him it was in the back. He reached over and pulled the lid off the cooler to find it full of sodas, sandwiches and Sam's favorite types of candy bars. There was even some fruit in there.

Dean drove all the way through stopping once for a quick stop for fuel. Sam made noises several times about Dean not eating much but Dean said he wasn't that hungry, a sandwich would do him. Sam relaxed back on the seat but was determined to make Dean eat a big meal that night. Sam was looking out the window at the greenery around them when a cold bottle of beer touched the back of his hand.

"Have a cold one and relax, Sammy."

"You might need me to drive Dean."

"No I'm ok. We will be there in a few of hours."

"If you're sure."

"Yep."

Sam enjoyed his beer, feeling like he couldn't get more relaxed if he tried. They arrived in Cody and got a motel as closest to most of the people had drowned. They settled in for the night and got the gear ready for what would be an early morning. There was very little they could do in the way of interviews with this case because of the _'accidents' _taking place in such a remote area. No witnesses and the family's had been interviewed fairly thoroughly by the local paper. Their best bet would be to scout the area where they took place and attempt to track down the offender. So they had an early night falling asleep warmly in each others arms.

TBC


	121. Chapter 121 Soap

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 121 Soap

The following morning Dean was up dressed and packed ready to go before Sam was even out of bed. They drove to where they were leaving the car which was about the best spot to get to all the sites. Since all sites were in the middle of nowhere they traveled light with hand guns loaded with silver and short knives tucked away. Dean carried the duffle bag that contained water and first aid supplies and a few odds and ends. The first day they visited the first area on the map but there was very little to see. No drag marks or tracks, but Dean did smell something a bit musky in the air. Sam thought he was giving him shit but Dean insisted he wasn't. They slogged to the second site but there was even less to see and Sam was bone weary from tramping through mud along the edge of streams as they examined the areas. They arrived back at the motel just after dark deciding to examine areas thoroughly during the day until they had a better idea of what they were up against.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and led the way to the bathroom, turning on the water as he undressed them both. When the water was warm enough Dean grabbed the shampoo and washed Sam's hair getting him to lean down onto his chest and working the lather in. When his hair was suds free Dean took up the soap and washed Sam's back slowly using his other hand to push Sam's head to his shoulder. Sam relaxed fully as Dean smoothed down between his cheeks and cleaned his bottom. Dean kissed Sam's temple and backed him slowly to the tiled wall where he took Sam's big hand in his and threaded their fingers tighter around the soap. Dean used both hands to wash Sam's front slowly. Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back at the sensation that Dean was creating. By the time their joined hands found the way to his groin Sam was half hard. Dean cleaned the area slowly and softly making Sam gasp slightly with the care his strong older brother was showing. He loved that Dean was showing him a side of him no one else ever saw. Tender, caring, Dean. Dean pushed the soap back up Sam's torso then pulled the hands to his mouth where he kissed the back of Sam's hand and gently released it. He took the soap and kneeled down and washed Sam's legs, spending time on the hard muscled thighs, kneading until they were looser and more relaxed. When Dean stood back up Sam pulled him forward with a hand around his neck and licked into his mouth searching out his tongue and enjoying the taste of Dean on his tongue.

Dean threaded his hand around the back of Sam's and placed the soap in Sam's hand and rubbed the slippery block over his own hard chest. Dean guided Sam's hand over his torso and Sam looked deep into his eyes, his breath quickening at the way their joined hands washing Dean's skin was making him feel. Sam had washed Dean many times before but they had never done it together. Sam leaned forward and took Dean's lips roughly with his own but Dean kept it short and kept the washing going. Sam realized this was an opportunity to learn more about his brother and he let Dean's hand guide him, taking note of the areas he spent extra time on. Sam was slightly disappointed when Dean skimmed over his dick, just giving it a quick wash before washing around it. Sam loved the feel of Dean's dick and as tired as he was, he tried to push their joined hands back to it. Dean let him have a couple of strokes up and down before moving their hands away with a chuckle.

Sam sighed into Dean shoulder as their hands came back up to Dean's chest. He scooped up the small shampoo bottle and poured some onto his hand then lathered Dean's hair. He pulled Dean's head to his chest as he washed his hair off then couched down and washed Dean's legs as he had done to him. When Sam stood he wrapped his arms around Dean's body and rubbed the soap up and down his lean back. As he did he snuggled his chin into Dean's shoulder as he washed down to his bottom. Sam put the soap down and was about to turn the water off and drag Dean to the bed when Dean put a hand either side of his face and pulled his face to his under the spray. Dean kissed Sam with a slowness that reminded him of their first time. He felt his stomach flutter as Dean aligned their bodies and kissed Sam deeper, his hands running around Sam's shoulders. When they finally had to break for air, Dean kept his arms firmly around his brother and let his head lay on his shoulder. Sam held onto Dean not sure what he wanted.

"Relax Sammy. Just relax baby."

Dean ran a hand down Sam's back then went back to holding his shoulders in a comfortable grip. Sam finally got the picture that this was less about sex and more about love and relaxed in Dean's hold. He let his lips rest against Dean's warm neck as they stood under the water together. Sam was so into the hug he barley felt Dean's right hand seek his out and thread his fingers through Sam's until their rings clinked together. They did it so often lately Sam had started to take it for granted. It was times like this that Dean reminded him how lucky he was. He smiled and melted further into Dean's strong shoulder.

As the water started to cool off, Dean kissed Sam and turned off the water. He leaned out and grabbed a towel and dried Sam off. Sam stepped out when he was dry and Dean dried himself quickly before joining Sam in the room. Dean dressed in clean jeans and shirt after helping Sam into sweats. Dean lay Sam down in the bed and handed him the remote. He put away their muddy clothes and picked up his wallet.

"What do you feel like Sammy?"

"Sex."

"To eat little brother, you have to eat first. We worked through lunch today."

"Oh,ok," he said reluctantly. "Um. Chicken burger, plenty of green stuff?"

"That's my boy, back soon."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"If you see a store that sells soap we could use some more. I don't think the motel soaps are going to cut it this week."

Sam was smiling but Dean knew they had already gone through two of the small motel soaps they supplied.

"Good idea."

With more exploring of the waterways required they would need plenty of showers. Dean returned in under an hour with dinner, soap, shower gel and shampoo. Sam was pleased with Dean's choice of soap, getting some that promised to smell like a fresh pine forest. Sam smiled widely when he saw the shower gel. It was in the same fragrance as the soap and marked 'for men' but Sam was still surprised with Dean's purchase.

"Yeah I know, a bit girly but I thought you would like it." Dean had seen Sam's wide eyes and felt a little embarrassed.

"No way Dean, this will be great. You will see."

After they ate Dean stripped off and brushed his teeth at the sink with Sam cuddled sleepily into his side while he did his. Dean pulled them into bed and rolled Sam on his side then slipped behind him wrapping his arms around him with his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam turned his head a few times for kisses but was content to have Dean's lips on his neck as the fell asleep together.

TBC


	122. Chapter 122 Cream

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 122 Cream

In the morning they were back at the water ways and searched for clues until lunchtime when Dean called a halt dragging out sandwiches he had bought that morning on the way out. The afternoon was just as uneventful but wearing on them as they trudged close to the water. When they finally got back to the motel Dean repeated the performance of the night before, pulling Sam in for a long caring shower and they exited smelling like a pine forest, thanks to the soap and body wash Dean had bought. Dean again went out for dinner and they settled for bed in the same manner.

The following morning Dean was sitting at the table looking at maps when Sam woke up. Dean took his breakfast over to him.

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"Thanks Dean."

Sam took his breakfast and Dean bent down and stole a brief kiss. They were tromping through mud at the rivers edge again mid-morning when Dean held up a hand.

"You hear that?"

Sam stood stock still and strained his ears.

"Is it… singing?"

It was so soft he could barley hear it.

Dean startled him by breathing in deeply through his nose.

"There's that smell again."

Sam shook his head; he didn't smell anything but water and mud. After a good five minutes with Dean sniffing the air like a hound they moved on but a lot slower than they had been. They had covered all the drowning sites now and were just traveling between them looking for clues.

Just as they started heading back to the car late in the afternoon Dean stopped suddenly and Sam crashed into the back of him. Dean squatted down and pointed at the water through the branches. Sam frowned as he looked and could see miniature splashes, like fish were nibbling at the surface of the water. Dean unfolded the map and marked the spot then, bent his ear to Sam. Sam shrugged, he couldn't hear anything above the slight wind. Dean tapped his nose at Sam and Sam sniffed hard a few times before he finally caught a very faint smell. So faint he could have been imagining it.

They went back to the motel and Dean treated Sam to yet another fantastically relaxing shower and went out for dinner. He returned to find Sam nodding sleepily over the laptop doing research. He pushed Sam's food into him then tucked him under the covers lying beside him over blankets.

"You know as great as those showers are Dean, I'm gonna' want sex soon."

"I know. Me too, but I thought you would want to wait until we're not so tired."

Sam sighed.

"I love the way you look after me De." Dean smiled and continued to rub Sam's back through the covers.

"Get some sleep Sammy. I'm hoping we can get this finished soon and have a little of that time out we talked about."

"Promise? Even if we don't get injured for a change?" Sam looked and sounded exited.

"Yep."

"Cool." Sam yawned and snuggled down, falling to sleep very quickly with Dean's presence on the bed with him.

Dean got up once Sam was asleep and opened the laptop having an idea of what they were after. He looked at the maps and they confirmed his findings. He marked out on the map where he thought they should go the next day. Very close to where they had seen the splashes that day. He thought Sam would like what he had worked out because it meant they wouldn't have to walk all day. He would find them a bind to sit and wait in. So according to Dean's calculations they could have sex before setting out. He knew Sam would love that. Dean dove into bed and snuggled up to Sam who immediately latched onto his T shirt and pulled him in tight. Dean wound his legs through Sam's and Sam's eyes opened just enough so Dean could see the bright, warm color before they snapped closed again. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's hips and pushed his warm hands onto Sam's cute little bottom. Sam made a grunt of approval and smiled as he snuggled into Dean's neck.

Dean woke in the same position in the morning as he had fallen to sleep in, his hands still on the warm globes of Sam's ass. The main difference was Sam's hard rod poking into his hip. Dean grinned and eased out of Sam's embrace and slipped off his clothes and gently tugged Sam's boxers off, without him waking. He slithered down under the covers and licked down Sam's tight hard shaft with his tongue applying as much saliva as he could to prepare it for him to suck it down. A few minutes of licking made Sam groan and pull Dean's pillow to his chest and move his hips toward Dean's face. Dean grinned and sucked all of Sam's length into his mouth and down with out touching any other part of him. It took very little time for Sam to be groaning his name and thrusting his hips at Dean's face. Dean relaxed his throat and let Sam pump down as far as he could, Sam's hips stuttering fast. Sam groaned louder and let go hitting the back of Dean's throat. Dean licked him dry then looked up to see Sam's wide eyes staring down at him. Dean noticed he still had a death grip on the pillow.

Sam looked down into Dean's grinning face, it looked so sexy.

"Cat's been into the cream again."

"Oh yeah. Cats been savin' up. Tastes great!"

Dean climbed back up the bed so he was level with Sam's mouth. He licked around his lips once then plunged in letting Sam lick the taste of himself out of his mouth. Sam's hands were all over Dean's naked body. Dean pulled Sam's T shirt over his head.

"It does taste great," Sam smiled, "But not as good as yours."

Sam hefted Dean's body up the bed by his bottom until Dean's stomach was over his lips.

With them both on their sides Dean's hard dick was under Sam's ear as he lapped at the warm skin of Dean's belly. Sam slid one hand under his pillow and retrieved the tube of lubricant he had stashed there two nights ago. He ran some onto his hand and smoothed it along Dean's dick and pushed it down under his jaw. Dean felt the slickness of the lube along his shaft and the feel of Sam's soft skin under his jaw. Dean pumped smoothly along Sam's skin enjoying both sensations at once. Dean wrapped his leg around Sam's shoulder and gripped his head as he thrust.

Sam's hands came around to Dean's bottom and smoothed down his crack until his fingers skimmed the entrance. Sam pushed a slick finger in then two stretching and widening Dean in preparation for his hardening dick. Sam moved his jaw so Dean's dick flicked back to his belly and his mouth snatched it up and sucked it down as he pushed in a third finger. Sam found Dean's sweet sport and slid his fingers over it relentlessly making Dean's hips buck and his orgasm shoot up his dick. Dean's fingers moved slowly through Sam's as he started to come down. Sam suddenly sat up and hoisted Dean onto his lap positioning his now fully hard erection under Dean's wet entrance and sliding in.

_"FuckSammy_" Dean moaned at the hot fullness of Sam pressing against his oversensitive prostate.

"I got ya De." Sam breathed as he positioned Dean so he could stroke smoothly into him.

Sam found Dean's neck with his mouth and went to town, biting, sucking and licking down the length making Dean pant as he started to want more.

Dean moved his head until he could capture Sam's mouth and suck his tongue into his mouth. Sam groaned and pumped harder up into Dean, his orgasm getting extremely close. Dean slipped a hand between them and smoothed down to where Sam's dick was entering him. He smoothed a hand around Sam's balls and around the base of Sam's dick. Sam groaned and pulled out of Dean a little more just to feel his hand on him. Sam slipped back in then almost out letting Dean smooth his fingers over him when he was pulled out. Sam ate Dean's mouth as his orgasm hit slow but strong and as he panted for breath he pulled out of Dean and let his cum fall on Deans now rock hard shaft.

Sam smoothed the cum down once then moved Dean so he was sitting on Dean's lap his entrance over the head of Dean's dick. He pulled in a breath and pushed down sinking down to the hilt and his dick twitched again and splashed Dean with cum as Dean hit Sam's prostate. Dean pumped up into Sam quickly with short fast strokes and licked and sucked Sam's neck as Sam had done to him. Sam gripped Dean hard and tossed his head back for Dean to get to, feeling Dean throb inside him as he started to orgasm. A few pumps more and Dean was splashing inside Sam with a long groan that had Sam's name mixed in it. As his heart beat strongly in his ears Dean lay back pulling Sam down with him to his chest, slipping out of him as he did.

"Morning Sam." Dean quipped.

"Ha ha." They lay together waiting for their hearts to resume normal pace but it didn't stop them applying sloppy kisses to each other.

TBC


	123. Chapter 123 Cherry

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 123 Cherry

Sam finally rolled off Dean and got to his feet.

"I don't know how much walking I can do after that Dean. I think you wore me out."

"We don't have to walk far today Sammy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah just walk to one of the streams and find a hide for the day."

"Cool."

Sam knew Dean meant a position to sit and watch an area with out being observed. He also knew it meant Dean was pretty sure what they were dealing with. Sam pulled clothes out for them both before going in for a shower leaving Dean laying on the bed. Sam had almost finished in the shower when Dean came in and snuggled up to his back. Sam washed Dean's hair for him giving him plenty of kisses then went out to get dressed.

On the way out to the stream, Dean stopped and fueled up the Impala and bought lunch and snacks for the day. They parked the car and started walking. Sam followed behind Dean as he seemed to know where he was going.

"So what are we looking at Dean?"

"A Naiad I think. Or more specifically a nymph."

Sam laughed, "Naiad, as in the Greek term?"

"Naiads were associated with fresh water, as the Oceanids were with saltwater and the Nereids specifically with the Mediterranean , you know the rest yada yada…"

"What rest?"

"Well you know The Naiads were either daughters of Poseidon or various Oceanids, right? Well, the water nymph associated with particular springs, was known all through Europe in places with no direct connection with Greece, surviving in the Celtic wells of northwest Europe."

"So you're saying the Nymph is a loose cousin of the Naiad?"

Dean moved to Sam's side now that the track had widened and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Now you're getting it. What do you remember about Nymphs specifically?"

Sam felt like he was back in the back seat of the Impala having questions thrown to him by Dean in the front passenger seat when they were kids.

"Um… A nymph in Greek mythology is a female spirit typically associated with a particular location or land form."

"Word for word Sammy. You must have loved that lesson."

Dean gave Sam a playful shove.

"Sounds like you remembered it to De."

"Ha, good one. I brushed up last night."

Dean gave Sam a cheeky grin, "Do you remember the part about where they live?"

"Ah … They tended to live in areas that could be encountered by lone travelers outside the village, or away from busy areas where their music might be heard and draw the traveler in. That's what you are thinking with there being no evidence of a struggle, right?"

"Yeah. Well she calls them and they follow her into the water. Straight to the bottom."

"Wouldn't they try to swim once they realized they were in the water?" Sam frowned.

"Remember what the Greek mythology said? Such encounters could be dangerous, bringing dumbness, besotted infatuation, madness or stroke to the unfortunate human."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, doesn't that make it dangerous to be going there today Dean?"

Dean slung and arm around Sam's shoulders.

"We are just here for a look Sammy. Just to confirm the theory. If we are right the action takes place tomorrow."

"How do we kill it?"

"Do you remember the way to kill a Naiad?"

Sam had to think hard but it finally came to him.

"The essence of a Naiad was bound to her spring, so if a naiad's body of water dried up, she died."

Dean nodded.

"How do we do that Dean?"

"Let me worry about that. I have a plan." Dean grinned and let his arm slip down around Sam's waist.

He gave Sam a squeeze and dropped his arm picking up the pace as the track narrowed to a one person path again. Sam stared at Dean's bottom as he walked. With the duffel bag he had insisted on carrying, hiking his jacket up his back, Sam could see Dean's bottom moving strongly in his jeans accentuating the muscles as he walked. Dean shifted the bag higher and Sam could see a small stripe of flesh between Dean's jeans and the bottom edge of his jacket. They walked for another half an hour before Dean stopped and Sam waked right into the back of him. Dean grabbed Sam's arms before he could fall.

"Easy there Sammy."

Sam blushed at having been staring instead of on alert. After all they were still on a hunt, sort of. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and led him to a small mound that overlooked one of the smaller inlet streams. At thirty five feet across in most places, Sam knew it was one of the small inlets that feed a larger stream. Dean opened the duffel bag and handed Sam an EMF meter and unrolled a blanket and lay it on the ground between some low bushes. Sam lowered himself to the ground and peered through the scrub. He could see the stream easily and had no doubt he would be hard to see from the other side. Sam felt Dean's warm body lie down next to him and shifted closer once he was settled.

"This is a good spot Dean," Sam whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean grinned at him and handed him a candy bar from the duffel bag.

"You bought candy? Fuck I love you." Sam gave Dean's hand a quick squeeze.

Dean chuckled under his breath,"you're so easy, Sammy."

"Only for you."

Dean smiled again and grabbed himself something to eat.

They ate in silence for some time before Sam turned to Dean.

"Do you have the binoculars?"

"Won't need them. They are supposedly about the size of a large beetle and almost invisible, so we won't see it. Smell and sound Sammy. Oh and EMF maybe."Dean wriggled the silent EMF meter in front of them.

Sam rested his hand on his chin and was almost nodding off when Dean tapped his arm. He looked around then at Dean who closed his lips on Sam's and pushed liquid into his mouth. Sam started as he got the taste of cherry and the feel of bubbles on his tongue. A heady mix that went well with the taste of _Dean_. Dean placed an open bottle of cherry cola in front of Sam and he drank enthusiastically. Sam didn't drink soda very often but Dean had known his favorite one would cheer him up on a boring stake out. Sam drank from the bottle and turned his head pressing his lips to Dean's and squirting the liquid though them and into his mouth. Dean let the drink pool in his mouth and put a hand behind Sam's neck and deepened the kiss, swishing the liquid back into Sam's mouth with his tongue. Sam pushed the liquid back into Dean's mouth then they were letting their tongues twirl around each other until the liquid had slowly been swallowed. Dean broke the kiss lapping the last of the sticky liquid off Sam's lips.

"Thanks Dean. For the drink, and the kiss."

"Anytime, Sammy." Dean nudged Sam softly and they settled back down to watching.

Right on twelve the EMF meter flicked for a second to a very low reading. Sam tapped his nose and they both listened hard. Sam thought he heard faint music and Dean heard humming. It went quiet again and Dean pulled out sandwiches with they ate without speaking. At quarter past twelve Dean smelled something just as the meter gave another reading and they both heard tiny humming. Dean waited forty silent minutes before putting his arm around Sam's shoulders and drawing him to him for a kiss. When Dean broke the kiss he rolled to his feet with his usual grace and held out a hand for Sam.

"What's going on?"

"We can go and come back tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Attacks from Nymphs are either during the noon heat or at midnight."

"Ah huh so we are safe until midnight or noon tomorrow."

"Yep."

"You gonna' tell me the plan yet?"

"All in good time Sammy boy and away from here." Dean motioned to the water with his chin and packed up the blanket, EMF meter and scuffed the dry dirt where they had been laying.

Sam led the way back to the car and Dean hummed softly behind him. Sam smiled as he realized what Dean was humming. 'All of My Love.' Dean had taken to humming it without realizing, Sam was sure. Sam turned and grinned at Dean and he grinned right back.

TBC


	124. Chapter 124 Plan

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 124 Plan

They jumped in the Impala and Dean drove into Cody itself and parked behind a small group of shops.

"You be ok for a minute?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

Dean pointed to the rear of the stores.

"That's coffee and that's the herb store."

Dean pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"This is the list of things we need to spray on the Nymph. That sounds weird."

"Do you need help ?"

"I got it babe. You want somethin' to eat?"

"Yeah thanks De."

Dean leaned over looking like he was going to kiss Sam on the lips but leaned away at the last second and kissed his neck and rubbed his nose on the warm flesh before pulling away with a rough chuckle. Sam smiled at him through the window as he watched him walk down the alleyway between the stores to the front of the stores. With what Dean had explained so far Sam was pretty sure he knew what Dean was planning for this hunt and trusted his judgement to do it as safely as possible. He would make sure he stuck by him as much as he could. In the meantime he was rewarded with a nice view of his ass as he ambled along.

As Dean got to the top of the alley way his phone rang and he ducked to the front of the shops out of Sam's view and answered the call.

"Hi Bobby."

"Hey Dean. Just letting you know I am leaving the house. Everything has been done as you wanted and I put protection symbols around the place for you. But don't worry you wont see them."

"Thanks Bobby I owe you big for this."

"No problems Dean. Anyway there is a few boxes of books on the kitchen bench for you. Our sort of books and I'm hitting an auction on the way back to my place. They are normal first editions Sam might like. I will keep them with me and send them up when you are ready."

"Cool thanks."

They chatted for a few more minutes about the house before Dean let Bobby go.

Dean returned just over twenty minutes later with two coffees and a paper sack in his hands and his top jacket pocket bulging. Dean gave Sam a coffee and the paper sack and opened the lid of his own coffee.

"Get everything?"

"Yep. Chamomile, Blackberry Leaf, Rowan, Ivy and Solar Oil. Oh, and these."

Dean held up two tiny spray bottles after he dropped the small packets of dried herbs and a small bottle on his knee.

"Why two?"

"Well she-it will probably try to blast one of us and drag us in so we should both be armed."

"Good thinking."

Sam bit into his salad sub Dean had got him.

"What's in this?" Sam held up the small bottle with a label with _Solar oil_ printed neatly.

"Jojoba oil, Vitamin E oil, Rice bran oil and sweet almond oil. We mix half of this with the same quantity of salted water. Then a pinch each of these…" Dean juggled the plastic packets of herbs "…and we have a Nymph killer. We spray it on when it's using its powers and that's that."

"No spell or incantation?"

"Not according to what I have found."

"It sounds easy enough but we still have to make it use its powers in front of us."

Sam watched Dean swallow a bite of his healthy looking sub.

"No problem, we just need you to take your shirt off." Dean grinned.

Sam smacked Dean on the leg .

"Very Funny Dean, it you who should be taking his shirt off. You would get all the Nymphs from miles around swarming in."

"Ha! Lets hope there is just the one. This one has been annoying enough as it is."

Dean put all the wrappers in one bag and drove back to the motel.

When they entered the room Dean went straight to the small kitchen and found a small jug and made up the Nymph mix.

"So what's the plan Dean?" Sam asked once Dean had the mix poured into the two spray bottles and everything cleared away.

Dean pulled Sam to his lap at the small table and pulled a piece of paper towards him. He drew to wavy parallel lines with a pen.

"This is the stream we were at today. Across from where we were was a section with a mud bank in the middle." Sam nodded as Dean drew it in. "Well , there are plenty of rocks on the bank so I can make a wall and stop the flow."

"So you are making a dam?"

"Of sorts yeah. It won't be easy but it can be done. We have to time it so that its done around midday to draw her out and spray her. The reduction of flow on one of her water ways should weaken her and slow her down enough so I can see her when she tries to use her powers to get me in the water."

"Why at midday why not tonight?"

"To hard to see what's going on. We might be able to see her during the day but at night we would have way less chance. It's in the middle of no where so we should have no problems getting it done during the day and with the infrequency of the attacks we know not many people are going out there at night."

Sam frowned in thought. "Do we know exactly what she uses to get people to do what she wants."

"You know the meaning of Nymphomania right?"

"Excessive sexual desire in and behavior by a female. The female version of you."

"You can talk. When the word was created it had something to do with desire to engage in human sexual behavior at a level high enough to be suffering from a disorder. So from that I guess she is going to try to make me feel good sexually as she lures me to my death. So kind of feel good spell," Dean grinned.

Sam looked Dean square in the eye. "You sure you should be the one doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have been out with a ton of women in your time Dean. It might make it easier for her to get to you."

"The only way its going to be easy is if she can suddenly be a he that looks a lot like my little brother." Dean captured Sam's lips in a crushing kiss to prove his point.

TBC


	125. Chapter 125 Now

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 125 Now

They spent the afternoon crossing the Ts and dotting the i's and getting gear ready for the next day. Dean showed Sam the references he used and Sam had to agree after some digging of his own that Dean seemed to have done some good research. Sam knew his brother was great at research when he wanted to be so he wasn't surprised. All-in-all Sam felt Dean's plan was the way to go. Sam did a load of washing even though they had the muddiest part still to do then decided Dean needed a big steak before doing all the heavy lifting he was planning to do building the dike. He found a _Rib and Chop_ house and Sam ordered Dean a handcut ribeye while Sam had the Chicken fried steak. Dean's eyes went wide when the meat was delivered to him.

"You gonna help me with this Sammy?" Dean asked as he eyed the fifteen ounce slab of oozing beef.

"Its all yours Dean. Eat up you will need it tomorrow."

Dean took a deep breath and tucked in. He managed to fit all the meat in and a little salad at Sam's insistence. Dean rubbed his stomach on the way to the car feeling like he had a bowling ball in his stomach.

"Dean you have eaten bigger steaks than that before," Sam laughed.

"Not for a long while Sammy."

"It will soon go down and give you plenty of strength for later."

"Later? As in bed later?" Dean looked happy and exited.

"Maybe," Sam teased,"let's see how good you can be between now and then."

Sam had to laugh at Dean's"Yes!"with a fist pump. Back at the room they changed for bed and lay down lying down to watch a movie. Sam lay in the V of Dean's legs with his back against Dean's chest. Dean ran a hand through Sam's hair as they relaxed. As it ended and Sam flicked the TV off leaving them in the muted glow of the bedside lamp. Dean took up a bottle of massage oil, striped Sam off, and rubbed down Sam's chest from behind. He soon had Sam relaxed and hard at the same time. Sam awkwardly stripped Dean off behind him and pushed his body up so that his entrance was over Dean's hard dick.

"De in me_ now". _

Dean slid into Sam's tight heat and Sam wriggled around making himself comfortable. Dean stroked down and over Sam's body moving his hands in a v over his groin before dragging slowly back up all the while attacking his neck and mouth with quick wet kisses. Sam's pleasure increased when Dean skimmed his slick fingers around Sam's entrance while he was still buried inside him. Eventually Dean smoothed his hands over Sam's dick making him rut up against them as he pressed down. Dean kept up the slippery stroking until he felt Sam start to throb under his fingers then he went back to full strokes of his body. When Sam's urge had backed off enough Dean took him to the edge again with his talented fingers then backed off again when he felt Sam pushing for release. After over an hour of Dean taking him to the edge and back many times Sam was shaking with want and aching for release.

"_Dean, want to go_," he panted.

"When I say so, Sammy."

"_De, please."  
_

_"It will feel fantastic Sammy , just enjoy it babe."_

Sam groaned as Dean smoothed his hands down his body again. Dean was very close himself and was staving his own release by concentrating on giving Sam the best orgasm he had ever had. He was biting down on his lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. Another twenty minutes of skating Sam to the edge and back had them both covered in sweat to the point Sam was licking it off Dean chin at every chance he got. Dean took up Sam's dick and moved his hips to give maximum thrusting power. He soon felt Sam's dick throb hotly in his hand and he stroked harder and faster with hips and hand. His own orgasm was perilously close as he felt Sam muscles twitch around his dick.

"Come Sam, now!" He ground out and Sam's body was helpless to do anything else but obey as he came long and hard all but screaming Dean's name. He felt so full of pleasure he thought his heart may have skipped a few beats.

Sam felt the wetness of Dean inside him as he leaned back heavily into his body feeling depleted and wrecked. It took some minutes to come to his senses and get his breath back.

"Fuck that was unbelievable, De."

"I told you it would be."

"I don't know where you picked that up but I liked it. A lot. "

"It was hot, you coming when I told you to. You showed so much control Sammy. I love it." Dean scooped up the come from Sam's chest and licked it slowly off his fingers.

"You should get as much of that down as you can since we just burned off some of the steak that was supposed to help you tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will be ok tomorrow, but just in case…" Dean lapped more of the come off his fingers then offered some to Sam who lapped some off and then they were kissing deeply again like they couldn't get enough of each other.

Dean sighed as he held Sam to his chest. "We should get up and shower but I love your heat around me too much."

"I love your heat in me."

"Mmm."

Dean tightened his arms around Sam's chest and Sam let his head drop onto Dean's shoulder.

"I'm so lucky, De."

"Me too, Sammy."

Dean held Sam's right hand letting the rings clink together. Dean lifted their tattooed left forearms up and surprised Sam by kissing them both. Sam followed suit giving Dean's arm an extra lick and suck. Dean eventually got Sam up for a shower and treated him to a relaxing rub down even though he was ready for bed. Sam was waiting under the covers for Dean when he had ensured the place was locked up and protected for the night and brushed his teeth. Sam squeezed Dean hard as he cuddled up getting a slight grunt from Dean. Dean surprised Sam by hugging back just as hard and taking Sam's longer hair in his hand and gripping it as he kissed him hard.

"Night' lover."

Sam started at Dean's words and had to search his mouth out for another soft kiss.

"Night' lover," Sam repeated back loving the term of affection and that Dean was always doing something to surprise him. They fell to sleep wound up in each others arms.

TBC


	126. Chapter 126 Faking

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 126 Faking

The next morning Dean woke lying on his back with the feeling of being watched. He hardly had to move to see Sam looking down at him. Sam looked deep into his eyes and came in for a scorching morning kiss that took Dean's breath away and made him feel warm inside.

"Morning babe."

"Mornin' Sammy."

"I'm just going out to grab breakfast."

"You been up long?"

"No, only a few minutes."

"Ok. I'll get up and get ready."

"Back in a few."

Dean leaned up for a quick kiss as Sam got up and headed out the door. When Sam returned Dean was dressed in his crappiest jeans and his taller military style boots with a flannel shirt thrown over a singlet. Sam recognized he was dressed to work hard in the mud. They ate breakfast and had coffee on the way out to the site where they hiked out to the stream. This time with Sam leading the way and Dean admiring his bottom and strong back. Dean was soon picking up large stones and placing them neatly across the stream. Sam hid close by, behind a large rock with long grass around it.

Dean soon had a single layer of rocks but the water was way over the top so he continued to build the wall. Dean was up to his knees in water and the heavy rocks were pulling his muscles and making them work hard. As the wall slowed the flow of water there was more mud for Dean to work through making his boots get stuck and have to be pulled free with strong leg muscles and loud sucking sounds. He was having to go further for rocks and his arm muscles strained as they worked extra hard. As far as work outs went this was pretty damn good.

Sam watched from his position on the bank, wanting to help Dean with all the hard work but at the same time enjoying watching his brother's cat like grace as he worked. As the wall became higher and Dean had to search out more rocks, his muscles bulged as he worked and Sam was starting to feel a little tight in his pants. Sam was defiantly going to give his big brother a massage when they had finished today. He was sore just watching him. Now if he could only get Dean to strip off his shirts and work topless. Sam shook his head to clear it; it was so not the way to be thinking during a hunt.

Dean took a quick break to strip of his over shirt so he was down to his black singlet. He saw Sam watching as he stripped off and looked quickly at his watch and saw he still had an hour so he pulled his pants down a little and his singlet up to show Sam his bottom crack. He saw Sam open his mouth in an o of surprise. Dean went back to work purposely pushing his bottom in Sam's direction. He soon had to pull his pants up as they were getting in his way, but not before giving Sam a cheeky grin.

"Be ready with that stuff, Sammy," he murmured softly.

It was just after eleven fifty when Dean finished blocking the flow of the stream and a small dam appeared. Dean slogged out of the mud to the bank for another rock when a sudden small breeze brushed his check. Dean sniffed at the pungent smell that clouded around his face then turned to come face to face with the rapidly phasing small Nymph. She was very small and petite looking, something like a tiny sexy fairy and Dean could see she could use her charms to drag men in. She crooked her finger at Dean as to call him closer but Dean didn't feel a pull or any need to follow and he saw her tiny frame hesitate as if to dart away. Dean realized he was about to ruin the hunt so he frowned and stiffened staggering towards her hoping to give the impression he was falling for her trap. She fluttered closer and Dean's hand went to his back pocket and slowly pulled out the spray bottle, walking on stiff legs making his face go slack and not give himself away.

Sam watched closely as Dean froze on the bank and turned slowly sniffing the air. He seemed to be squinting at the air and Sam had to concentrate hard to see the Nymph. By the time Sam saw it Dean was moving back towards the water on stiff legs in a very unnatural, very un Dean like way. Sam saw Dean pull his bottle out and he pulled out his trigger pack prepared to come to Dean's rescue.

As Dean stumbled past the rocks and to new dams edge he pulled the bottle from behind his back with lightning speed and pulled the trigger. There was a tiny screeching and a faint puff of green smoke before it scattered in the wind. Dean turned to find Sam at his elbow.

"That was close Dean. I thought you were going in."

"She never had me Sam, I was faking."

"Faking?"

"Faking. She didn't effect me at all." Dean frowned slightly. "Must have been you."

"Me?"

"Maybe because I already had all the love and sex I can handle it wasn't strong enough."

"Cool." Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's sweaty, muddy body. "Let's go home."

"Oh yeah."

Dean decided it was best to put the rocks back where they were and he did it quickly, using the excuse that Sam had be on the lookout just in case, to stop him getting as muddy as he was. Sam was truly hard in his pants watching Dean work hard and fast and was glad when Dean declared it was time to they got to the Impala Dean cleaned as much mud off him as possible before sitting on a blanket in the passenger seat. Sam saw Dean shrug his shoulders and stretch his back a few times and knew he had to have about a thousand knots all over him from the heavy lifting.

TBC


	127. Chapter 127 Muscles

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 127 Muscles

Sam drove them back in quick time and Dean stood in the doorway of the room taking as many muddy things off as he could without getting naked. He was down to jeans and singlet and was about to pull his singlet off when Sam pulled him inside.

"Hey!" Dean squawked.

"Let me take that. Go have a shower."

Dean sauntered off for a shower and Sam gathered the muddy clothes into a bag for washing. Sam stripped the covers off the bed and pulled the curtains closed and flicked the small lamp on. When Dean came out dressed in just a towel Sam pulled him over to the bed and lay him down on the bed. Sam stripped down to a T shirt and toed his boots off and grabbed up a bottle of massage oil. Sam grabbed the towel in one hand and pulled it from Dean's hips.

"Time for a rub, Dean."

"You don't need to Sammy, I'm ok."

Sam let a hand fall on Dean's hip and guided him to the bed.

"You think you are ok, but you will be."

Sam pushed Dean front down onto the mattress. He grabbed up the bottle of massage oil and straddled Dean's thighs and oozed the oil onto his hand and rubbed it between his hands then stroked up Dean's back. He could feel Dean's still hard and tight muscles as he worked in the slippery liquid.

"Just relax De. Little brothers got you."

Dean turned his head and gave Sam a wide smile. Sam took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss Dean quickly on the lips. Dean put his head back down on his folded hands and Sam went back to work enjoying the feeling of Dean's hard muscles as he kneaded to make them pliable. Sam had to work hard to keep himself from stripping off and jumping Dean right then and there but he wanted Dean to feel better first. This was about Dean not him. Sam worked until he had Dean's back fully relaxed and Dean was breathing deeply and evenly in sleep. He threw a blanket over him to keep him warm as he got up. He went to the bathroom to use the toilet having to wait several minutes until he was soft enough.

Sam shrugged his jacket back on and darted across the street to the sandwich shop and bought them both salad subs but got them to put some beef in Dean's for his tired overworked muscles. He took them back and went in for a shower coming out naked and finding Dean lying on his back with his eyes open.

"Well looky here at my not so little brother."

Dean was watching Sam's half hard dick flopping against his thigh as he walked. Sam laughed and quickly pulled the blanket off Dean and straddled his thighs again.

"Look at my _huge _big brother."

Sam gripped Dean's hard-on between his hands and flopped it back against his stomach.

Dean grinned up at Sam and Sam smiled back as he grabbed up the massage oil again. When Sam started massaging his chest Dean stared up into his eyes.

"Don't you want to be rubbing further south Sammy?"

"Not yet Dean. I have some very tight chest, ab,arm and leg muscles to take care of first."

"Damn you're no fun."

"Not yet."

Sam grinned at Dean cheekily moving off his thighs and rubbed them down thoroughly. He played around with his thighs liking the feel of the long full muscles under his fingers then straddled his thighs again and picked up an arm. Sam had always admired Dean's strong thighs. Even though his own thighs were longer Dean's had a power he just couldn't match. He had tried often enough as they grew up and he had seen them in action as an adult as he jumped out of a freshly dug grave with no effort at all.

By the time Sam had Dean's arms done, Dean was wiggling underneath him. Sam went onto Dean's chest and scrapped his fingers over lightly. Dean's hand went to Sam's groin and looped around his hard-on, stroking it slowly. Sam smiled but stayed on task kneading the hardness of Dean's chest then moving down to his stomach. He dodged Dean's dick determined not to be interrupted. Sam pressed hard into Dean's hip flexors following the muscles down to his groin. Dean was having fun stroking down Sam's dick to his balls and rubbing a finger over the stretched flesh behind them. Sam quivered as he struggled to keep working Dean's hips. He trapped his groan inside by biting down on his bottom lip as Dean increased his pace stroking over the head with the tips of his fingers enticingly.

Dean pulled his hand off for a moment and rubbed it over his own chest swiping some off the oil onto his hand then grabbing Sam's dick back up with his closed fist and stroking Sam hard and fast. Sam jerked almost jumping off Dean's legs as Dean used alternating pressure with his hand and had him spilling onto Dean's hand, stomach and chest.

"God Dean, I'm sorry." Sam groaned at having gone so quickly.

"That's ok Sammy that was hot. I want you to get it in my mouth this time." Dean grinned.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"This time?"

"Yeah you've got another one in you, I know you have. I saw how hard you were out by the water," Dean teased as he smoothed the cum in his hand down Sam's half hard shaft.

Sam scooped his cum off Dean's chest with his hand and spread it down Dean's dick.

"Look how close you got Sammy."

Sam laughed at Dean's brand of humor fondly and worked his hand up and around Dean's groin mixing the cum with the oil to make a slippery seductive slide. Dean didn't hold his moan back and pulled Sam down to him and thrust his tongue into his mouth at the same time pulled Sam forward so their dicks slid over each other. Sam's groan was swallowed up by Dean's mouth as their tongues dueled back and forth between them. Dean's hands slid down to Sam's bottom and rubbed over the soft skin over hard muscle and pushed Sam groin into his as he pushed up. Dean was soon rubbing over Sam's entrance with a finger and pushed it in slowly. Sam was torn between pushing his bottom down on Dean's finger and pushing his now fully hard shaft into Dean's. He managed to do both at the same time while panting into Dean's mouth for more. Dean soon had two fingers inside his brother and brushed them across his prostate making Sam arch and almost bite his tongue off. Sam broke off their kiss as Dean brushed his prostate again. Sam latched onto Dean's neck and sucked in the skin hard as Dean kept his fingers still inside him on his sweet spot.

Dean was getting close and let up, pulling his fingers out and Sam sat up grabbing both hard leaking shafts up together with one of his large hands. Dean put a hand over Sam's and helped him stroke while snaking the other one under Sam's balls and let his fingers flutter over them. Dean was soon fighting hard to hold on as Sam pulled in larger breaths and gripped hard on them as he stroked.

"Sammy I'm gonna..."

Sam let his grip on the erections go and took Dean's up singularly pointing it towards his lower stomach.

"Come on De, let me have it."

Dean let go with a grunt and a call of Sam's name. Come sprayed up Sam's front to his chest and shoulder. It turned Sam on as he quickly snatched the cum up and stroked it onto his own dick. He held the base of the shaft with one hand and twisted the head with the other.

"Come on Sammy, I'm open for you." Dean opened his mouth wide and leaned forward slightly.

Sam shifted forward as he came, squirting up, and hitting Dean on the chin. The next two went in his open mouth and the next couple hit his chin again.

Dean laughed and sat up, taking Sam's mouth and kissing it wetly. Sam lapped up all the cum that was dripping down Deans' chin. Dean laughed and kissed any part of Sam's face he could get to as Sam licked down to his neck. When Sam broke his assault on Dean's neck they kissed again quickly before Dean broke off.

"Now for your prize."

"Prize?"

"You hit the target big boy." Dean laughed.

TBC


	128. Chapter 128 Relaxing

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 128 Relaxing

Dean lay back down and pulled Sam up his body by his hips until he was sitting on his upper chest and his softening dick was on Dean's chin.

"Dean you don't have to ..._oh god Dean...That's so go good...but I don't think I can...oh maybe I can_."

Dean had sucked Sam down to the hilt and was sucking up and down lazily while one hand played around under his bottom.

Sam couldn't keep his eyes off what Dean was doing to him and he was getting very hard, very quickly. He bought his hands down to frame Dean's face. Dean was sucking up and down his shaft slowly with his eyes wide open looking deep into Sam's eyes. Sam was getting much harder as Dean worked him up and he reached a hand behind him and snagged up Dean's dick and began to stroke him softly. Dean groaned around him as Sam used the pressure of his hand to get Dean hard quickly. Sam felt his orgasm building in his belly and suddenly wanted Dean inside him.

"_Dean."_

Dean pulled off his dick and looked up. Before he could even lick Sam's dripping pre-come off his lips Sam had slipped down his body and maneuvered his entrance over Dean's hard slippery dick and pushed him self down on it. Dean opened his mouth with a gasp and the pre-come mixed with saliva dripped onto his chin. Sam lapped up the liquid with hard fast licks with the flat of his tongue. Dean groaned and let his head tip back as he used his powerful hips to push up hard into Sam as his hands pushed his bottom down into him. Sam groaned and licked down Dean's neck kissing and biting as one hand went to Dean's hair and the other followed his biting and kissing, soothing over the skin. The vibration of Dean's soft growls under his mouth as he assaulted his neck had Sam marveling at how close he was to going again in such short order. Dean seemed to know how to wring an impossible amount of pleasure out of him that he was sure he had never and would ever experience with anyone else. The friction of Dean's hard abs sliding across the head of his dick was keeping him just on the edge of orgasm and he started to pant at wanting to grab his dick up and get some hard purchase on it to get some relief. Dean seemed to read his mind and a hand snaked between them and stroked Sam hard and fast, just how he needed it. Dean didn't hold back and was almost launching himself of the bed to get deep into Sam and hit his sweet spot. Another adjustment by Dean as he pushed up and twisted Sam's dick and Sam was yelling Dean's name. He bit down on Dean's neck to stifle what he was sure would be a scream as his intense orgasm crashed upon him wave upon wave.

Sam heard his name spill from Dean's mouth in something of a whining groan and he felt Dean's cum fill him up and made his dick twitch with the over stimulation of Dean's pulsing warmth. When Sam finally had a working brain cell he realized that he still had hold of Dean by the neck. He slowly opened his jaws and let Dean's skin go. He swore softly as he saw he had bitten so hard there was already a dark bruise as well as several spots of blood. Sam quickly licked off the blood with his tongue and gave the area lots of soft licks and kisses. Dean brought a hand up to the back of Sam's head and rubbed a hand gently through his hair.

"Thanks for the rub Sammy. It was…relaxing."

Sam's mouth came up to lick his way past swollen lips to Dean's warm inviting mouth. Dean didn't pull out of Sam until he was fairly soft. He rolled off the bed and pulled Sam with him for a shower. Sam paid extra attention to his over enthusiastic love bite apologizing many times to Dean even through Dean put his fingers over Sam's lips as he tried and gave him a stern look.

They stepped out of the shower together and dressed in the main room.

"We should wash our clothes."

"Yeah. After our very late lunch."

They lay together on the bed and ate the sandwiches that Sam had bought from across the road. Once they were finished Sam insisted Dean lay, watch TV and relax for the rest of the day. Dean surprised Sam by excepting the idea and laying back on the pillows to comply. Sam took Dean's dirty clothes to the laundry-mat and came back and lay with his brother. After an hour Dean got up and took his boots outside and cleaned then sat them under the heater to dry. He transferred the washing to the dryer and went back to watch TV with Sam. They both folded the clothes when they were done and put them away. Dean went for take out dinner surprising Sam with buffalo wings for Sam and a healthy looking burger for himself.

Dean lay down on the bed and found a movie while Sam checked his Email. Sam did a quick search of the local press and found a hunt nearby.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Sam was amused to find Dean had almost dozed off.

"Its only eight you know?"

"I had a very busy day. I'm allowed to be tired."

Sam nodded even as he chuckled to himself.

"Well I have a hunt for us."

"Already? I thought we were having a couple of days?"

"This looks like an easy salt and burn. There is a building being built in Denver. Some 'funny' things have been happening."

Denver, so close, and only days until Sam's birthday. It would be good to be close to the house when he needed to have another day to have the window put in and the furniture delivered.

"What kind of funny things?" Dean sat up slowly.

"When work first started on the project four months ago things started going missing. Hammers, shovels just small tools. But then cement trucks broke down wasting thousands of dollars of concrete. Then electrical faults no one can pinpoint. More recently a worker fell down an elevator shaft to his death and another had a blade from a circular saw fly off the machine and embed in his neck. He's dead by the way."

"Ouch," Dean frowned.

This sounded like their sort of problem alright. Dean got up and wandered over.

"Just yesterday a Jack Lawrence 44, had a concrete block fall from the deck above him, and fractured his skull so badly he is in a coma. Witnesses say that there was no one on the deck above at the time and there was no wind."

"Need a hell of a lot of wind to push over a concrete block. What is the company doing?"

"They fired the original crew thinking they were causing the accidents but since then they have _increased_. They shut production for five days each time there was a death so they are now a long way behind in production and are putting on more shifts to get the project finished on time."

Dean rested his chin on his fingers as he thought hard.

"When you say project..?"

"A thirty story building right in the city center."

Dean frowned at the thought of how hard it would be to get in. With all the problems there would be cops and extra security as well as building inspectors.

"Ok, so Denver. What's that about seven hours?"

"With you driving," Sam stated.

"That's with me taking it easy."

Sam grinned.

"Ok well, let's get to bed because someone I know is very tired."

"Ha, ha."

"Its ok Dean you should be tired."

"Yeah, my baby brother wore me out."

Sam shut the laptop and led Dean to the bed.

"Don't forget that workout for insane pain buffs you did as well."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot."

Sam looked up quickly and saw that Dean had a slight smile on his face. They got ready for bed packing anything away that could be packed and curled up together for sleep.

TBC


	129. Chapter 129 Job

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 129 Job

In the morning Sam was up first getting dressed and slipping out for breakfast. He decided since Dean had done it last time he would take a leaf from his book and fill the cooler with things for them to eat and drink on the road. Feeling quite proud Sam went back to the motel and found Dean still sleeping. Frowning Sam put the breakfast on the table and went over and sat by Dean's hip. Sam ran a hand through Dean's hair and Dean leaned into his hand.

"Hey De? You getting up today handsome?"

Dean smiled slowly at Sam calling him handsome and opened his eyes. Sam brought his face to Dean's and gave him a soft kiss.

"That all you've got, pretty boy?" Dean's voice was super sexy with his just woken up gruffness.

"No!"

Sam dove in for Dean's lips pushing him down on the mattress in his rush to deepen the kiss. Sam ran a hand through Dean's spikes pulling them up with his hand as he kissed hard. Eventually Sam let Dean up and he sat up looking very much like he had just woken up after a big night out with what Sam had just done to his hair.

Sam laughed."Sorry Dean."

He attempted to fix Dean's hair and Dean for once just sat and let him do it.

"That's better. Breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks Sammy."

Dean got up and went to the table, yawning as he went. Sam sat on his lap and they ate together.

"You get dressed and I will pack the car," Sam said when they were finished.

"Ok."

When they were packed and had settled the bill Dean took the first stint of driving ruffling Sam's hair when he produced the cooler full of supplies.

"It's only seven hours though Sammy, not seven days."

Sam laughed knowing he had gone a little overboard with the provisions.

"Its ok we can put them in the fridge at the motel."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Because it's in the city I booked us into a motel. It has a fridge and a big TV."

Dean smiled over at Sam then concentrated on the road. Dean stopped after three hours for a quick fuel stop then after another two for a stroll in a park. Sam looked around in question when they pulled up.

"We were going to have a break after the last gig. I figure this is a compromise."

Sam nodded. He thought it was a good idea too. They walked slowly for an hour before Sam found a nice spot in the trees with full cover and pushed Dean up against the tree and hugged him hard then going in for a kiss. Dean let Sam explore his mouth as he put his big hands either side of his face. Dean let his hands fall to Sam's hips and leaned back into the tree and let Sam take what he wanted feeling relaxed and loved. It was times like this that Dean knew his decision to buy the house for Sam was a good move.

They walked back to the car and Sam took a turn behind the wheel. He had them at the motel in the late afternoon and they settled in before going out for dinner. It was a fairly simple modern motel but Sam had got a room with a king size bed to make up for the fact they were doing back to back hunts. The bathroom was fairly big for a motel and had a large shower but no bath. As Sam had told Dean it had a full sized refrigerator and TV so if they were there for some time they would be comfortable. Sam found a restaurant and they had a nice dinner. On the way back to the motel they drove past the building they were looking into to find it busy with workers even though the rest of the street was quiet. There was only one building next to the building site as it was on a corner. That building housed a security firm as well as private offices. At the motel they watched a movie and relaxed for the night knowing the hunt would start in the morning. Sam's brain was working overtime as he thought about what they were going into as he fell to sleep.

In the morning Dean got up early and went for a long jog sweeping past the building and again finding it buzzing with activity. He shook his head as he thought hard heading back to the motel and to Sam. When he entered the room Sam was dressed in jeans, T shirt and shirt, bent over the laptop with a coffee next to his hand.

"Hey babe. Have a nice run?"

"Awesome. Man that site was busy even at this hour."

"You ran that far?" Sam frowned.

Dean smiled as he bent down for a kiss.

"It's not that far Sammy."

"Un huh." Sam's look said he didn't believe it.

"Its not I swear."

"Six point three miles Dean."

_Damn, Sam always knew everything._ "See not that far."

_"And _back."

"It didn't feel that far, must be fitter than I thought." Dean gave Sam a smile that had him forgetting what they were talking about. "Anyway, I'm going in for a shower."

"I'll get some breakfast."

"Ok."

Sam slipped out and grabbed take out breakfasts and coffee and got back as Dean finished dressing. They ate together then sipped coffee at the table.

"So we doing interviews this morning ?"

Sam sighed. "Well I think I should do some later."

Dean frowned. "You?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking. This is a very tight security site and the only way to get in is to blend in. They have cops and security crawling all over and building inspectors. They are all going to know each other. Even the closest building has high security and I'm not sure we could learn much from there anyway. They haven't reported any problems as yet."

Dean sipped his coffee his brain going to where Sam was pointing.

"So you want me to work the site?"

"Well I think you would pass as a construction worker much better than I would. There is an advertisement in the paper calling for more workers to fill the extra shifts. You could get an interview and start as soon possible. I hate to split us up but I think it's the best way."

"You could pass as a worker to."

"Probably but if we need to work there for any length of time it would be helpful if the cover stuck. I don't know one end of a hammer from another."

"Don't sell yourself short Sammy. You could build a building like that in theory."

Sam recognized Dean trying to make him feel better like he used to before he was about to do a test in school.

"Thanks, but I still think you would be better going in and testing for EMF and talking to some of the workers. I will interview the families and do some digging on the building. If we both need to be there for the salt and burn, I can come in as a short term worker." Dean nodded; Sam's plan seemed like a good one. Sam pulled the laptop back to himself and opened a folder with their fake documents.

While Sam got the documents ready Dean would need, Dean fetched the printer from the car and set it up. Dean looked in the phone book and found a copy store nearby then went out and made up a drivers license and builders laborer qualifications and social security card. He used his documents to open a bank account under the name of Dean Hammett which Sam had chosen. When he got back to the room Sam had his documents all ready to go, all he needed was an interview. Dean took the job ad from Sam and gave them a call. He had to wait an hour for a foreman to call him back and the interview was set up for the next morning at the site. Dean was told to bring his work gear if he wanted to start immediately proving all went well at the interview. The foreman, Gary, had told Dean they were way behind and could use all the skilled workers they could get.

TBC


	130. Chapter 130 Asset

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 130 Asset

Sam found a safety work wear store in the phone book and they went out and bought Dean a helmet, safety glasses, work belt and gloves. Sam wanted Dean to buy new boots but he said his old ones would make him look like he had been on a site before. They spent the rest of the day making sure all the documents were clean and setting Dean up with some references. Sam called Bobby to let him know they were going to use his number for one of the references. Bobby in turn had news for Sam. Ash had been in touch with him just the day before. His demon hunting laptop had come up with some activity in Montana and since Bobby was close he had slid the information his way. Ash had told Bobby that it looked like the demon had only been in town for a short while. Bobby had checked it out to find the information accurate. It looked like a demon had been there and left. Bobby informed Sam there were two people from town missing as they had found when there had been activity before. Bobby was yet to come up with a pattern with missing people but was working on it. He also told Sam he was thinking about making a data base himself to use for hunts.

"It may even make hunting the evil son of a bitch down a bit easier," Bobby grizzled.

"Good idea. Let me know if you need some help."

Bobby suggested they use Ellen's number as a reference well. Sam hung up thanking Bobby for his help and called Ellen. She agreed readily enough after chatting to Sam at length about what they had been up to lately. Ellen told Sam a bit more about what Ash had been finding lately in the way of activity as they chatted. When Sam got off the phone he found Dean in the bathroom.

"So, Bobby is ok with the reference stuff. He suggested Ellen as well and she is ok with it"

Dean nodded as he washed his hands.

"Ash found some demon activity in Montana. Bobby checked it out. Same as the other two, it had been and gone. Two people from the town missing this time."

"Do we need to go for a look do you think?" Dean knew the demon was top priority and activity had been sparse.

"Nothing to see. Bobby is going to get a database together."

"Kind of like what Ash has going?"

"Ash is trying to find where the activity is. Bobby wants to list all supernatural creatures and how to kill them. Kind of like Dads journal but on the Internet. He thinks it will help find patterns to whats going on."

"Who's going to have access to it?"

"Just Bobby...and us if we want to help. I think eventually it will be for the hunters Bobby trusts."

"Sounds like a good idea. We... or rather you should help."

"You have a lot of experience that you could share Dean."

"I'll be stuffed if I'm going to sit around typing it in though."

"I can do that part," Sam laughed.

They had an early night watching a movie in bed before having a good nights sleep.

Dean was up early again for another jog keeping it short because he didn't know how much work he would be required to do that day. Thinking about holding down a normal job even for a few days made Dean's stomach feel like there was a butterfly flying around down there. Mixing with the straights and looking normal could be a little on the hard side. At least he had Sam to come home to after work. Speaking of Sam he had followed Dean around like a small puppy while he packed his things he would need for work that morning. Sam had been the one to suggest Dean work the site but seemed to be regretting his decision as he kissed and hugged Dean whenever he got the chance.

Dean chose jeans and a T shirt with a black denim shirt over the top. Sam drove Dean to the site and would take the Impala to do some interviews. Dean would call him when he was ready to leave or if the interview went well he would text him.

"Dean?" Sam turned to Dean as they pulled up in front of the building.

"Yeah. I will miss you to Sammy."

"And be careful. Remember this is a hunt."

Dean pulled a tic tac box out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. It was full of salt.

"Good thinking Dean, just don't offer anyone one."

Dean smiled as he took it back and gripped Sam's hand briefly.

"Call you soon, baby."

Sam watched Dean walk into the building before he could force himself to drive away. Dean meet Gary at the office as instructed and they had a fairly informal meeting. Gary glanced over Dean's documents and spent the most time on the resume Sam had put together.

"Welding, jackhammer, concreting, concrete saw, electrical, forklift and bulldozer licenses." Gary raised his eyebrows. "There's an impressive list here Dean and of sites you have worked. It looks like you would be an asset to our team. Do you have a problem with starting now? We really are behind on this project."

"No, that's fine. I could use the work"

"Well, we get to help each other. Lets take you to payroll and get you set up then I can take you to your crew."

"Sounds good."

Gary set Dean up with payroll then handed him a pair of coveralls with the company logo on it. While he was changing Dean sent Sam a quick text saying he was starting straight away. Sam sent one back saying good luck and to be careful. When he was ready Gary handed Dean an ID card with his photo on it and told him he would need it around the building. Gary took Dean for a quick tour from the basement right up to twenty two, the last floor they could go to without getting in the way of the huge crane lifting concrete slabs up. It seemed the paper was right, they were a long way behind. Gary took Dean to the forth level and gave him to Larry who was in charge of a crew of twelve who were laying concrete and doing tidy up jobs ready to move up a level. Dean was introduced to the other guys on the crew and paired up with John and Mark who were fixing panels to a section of the roof. As Dean was shown what to do he noticed cops and security officers moving around the building. Dean noticed they all had IDs and security passes in plain sight.

* * *

Sam was heading south when he got Dean's message and he was happy but apprehensive that Dean was working the site. He hoped they could wrap this up before anyone else got hurt, especially Dean. Sam had a sensation in his gut that he didn't like the feel of when he researched this hunt. He knew by now to trust his gut so he would be super careful about this. After all his years of hunting, a routine salt and burn, rarely happened. He steeled his mind for an afternoon of interviews hoping he could find some clue as to what was going on.

* * *

Dean found it fairly easy to pick up the work as he went along. Most of it was straight forward and fairly simple manual work. When they stopped for lunch Dean realized he hadn't been prepared for it and slipped away from the crew while they ate, grabbing a bottle of water from the vending machine in the office. In the afternoon they were sent up to the next level and Dean was paired with Mark again this time to do electrical work near the lifts. Even though Dean wasn't a qualified electrician and didn't think his knowledge of electrics was that vast he managed to stop Mark frying himself twice. Dean's shift ended at five and he was told to be back at eight the next morning. When he called Sam to let him know he was finished he got voice mail. He left a message saying he was finished for the day and was heading back to the motel.

Dean walked back to the motel and found himself enjoying the walk even though he had been on his feet working since that morning. If he didn't have an armload of tools and clothes he felt he could have jogged back easily. He was about fifteen minutes away when his phone rang.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean. How was work?"

"Ok. Where are you?"

"I've been out south doing a few interviews. Where are you?"

"Almost back at the motel. How far away are you?"

"Ten minutes maybe."

"I will meet you there."

"You want me to pick you up?"

"Nuh, I'm ok."

"Are you walking Dean?"

"Yeah. Its ok I'm nearly there."

"You sure you don't want me to pick you up?"

"I'm sure. See you soon babe."

"I'll be waiting."

TBC


	131. Chapter 131 Coverall

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 131 Coveralls

When Dean got to the motel the Impala was sitting out the front of their room and the door swung open before Dean could turn the handle. Sam's big hand gripped the front of his coveralls and dragged him inside.

"Fuck, De."

Sam's mouth closed over Dean's as he kicked the door shut then pushed Dean against the door. Dean dropped the two coveralls wrapped in plastic that he had been given before he left work and his tool belt. His helmet that was still on his head hit the door with a thud. Dean put his hand up to take it off but Sam grabbed his hand before he could.

"No way, Dean. You look way to hot in this stuff, leave it on."

Sam's hands moved all over the front of his coveralls feeling the bumps and curves underneath. Sam found Dean's crutch and rubbed back and forth feeling the hardening of his dick as he moved his fingers. Dean pulled all of Sam's shirts off in one quick move and brushed his fingers over Sam's warm skin.

"You want me to shower?" Dean puffed.

"No way. Later."

Sam unbuttoned Dean's coveralls at his groin and then his jeans quickly pulling his hardening shaft out of his boxers so that Dean was still dressed with just his long dick hanging out. Sam went down to his knees and took it up into his mouth without preamble, pushing Dean against the door harder with his hands on his hips as he worked. Sam licked, sucked and nibbled at Dean like he had never given head before such was his excitement at seeing Dean in his work clothes. Dean held Sam's head as he felt himself getting close. Sam was undoing him with his mouth even though Dean wanted Sam's mouth on his. Sam suddenly stood and grabbed Dean by the waist and picked him up slightly and turned him round moving him to the bed. Sam licked his way into Dean's mouth as he put him down and leaned him into the bed. Once Sam had Dean lying down with his hips on the edge of the bed he slowly opened the buttons on Dean's coveralls revealing the T shirt underneath. Sam pushed the T shirt up and licked his way down the skin. When Sam got to Dean's hips he slid his jeans and boxers down as far as they would go. Dean leaned up and undid Sam's jeans and slid them down. Sam kicked his shoes off with quick movements and pushed the jeans and boxers off his legs impatiently.

Sam grabbed a tube of lube from his bag and crossed back to Dean with quick strides. Sam went back to attacking Dean's mouth as their hard dicks rode along each other. Sam slowly pulled Dean's arms out of his sleeves then pulled the T shirt over his head then attacked his neck.

"Fuck, I missed you today babe. Do you think you could quit already?"

"Why?"

"I hated being without you all day."

"I see that. I missed you too baby," Dean murmured into his hair.

Sam put his arms either side of Dean's shoulders and continued to rut their dicks together making them both moan each others names. Sam dipped down for wet sloppy kisses every now and again and soon they were panting hard. Sam grabbed the almost forgotten lube and coated Dean's dick before tossing it aside and stepping up onto the bed and squatting over Dean's groin. Sam grabbed Dean's dick up and teased it over his entrance then pushed it in and out slowly using his legs to move up and down. Dean put his hands on Sam's knees to steady him.

"Careful Sammy. Don't hurt yourself."

Sam nodded vigorously to caught up in the feel of Dean moving inside him slowly to voice a response. Sam was soon balls deep and bouncing up and down on Dean's lap. Dean watched with fascination as Sam's dick lost a slight amount of stiffness and bounced up and down. Dean ogled Sam as he withered on his lap looking like he was enjoying himself immensely. He sat up to kiss Sam and his helmet almost came off but Sam was quick to snatch it up and push it back on. Dean laughed as he kissed Sam's chest then licked over his nipples. Sam groaned and then louder again when Dean took up his dick and pumped it back to full hardness very quickly with full hard strokes. Sam groaned down and leaned his head down to kiss Dean wetly then went back to bouncing. Dean grabbed Sam by the bottom and licked slowly down his chest and by bending his back he got down to the tip of Sam's dick. As he licked over it with quick flicks of his tongue Sam stilled on his lap moaning his name. Dean pushed his neck down as far as he could getting about a quarter of Sam's dick into his mouth. He used the hard pressure of his lips and tongue and Sam was shuddering around him as he splashed in Dean's mouth.

Sam breathed in hard and deep as Dean's name spilled in a strangled mix off his tongue. He felt Dean's wetness inside him and saw Dean's broad bare back bend double as he sucked him dry. Sam dropped his knees slowly to the bed and felt Dean's dick twitch inside him as it hit his prostate and pushed a spark of pleasure out of him and another drop of cum. Dean caught it as he came off Sam with a pop and slowly straightened. Sam caught his mouth and licked the come off his full lips pushing the helmet off his head and running a hand through his hair. Dean lay down on the bed pulling Sam down on top of him. Dean pulled out of Sam gently as he lay down and Sam missed the warmth at once but Dean pulled his arms around him and warmed him with his body.

"Sammy, if I'm going to get that kind of greeting when I get home from work, I may want to drag this job out."

"Ha. I know wild right? I had no idea what happened. You just look so hot in that gear."

"I don't think the guys at work think that."

"They better not."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean possessively.

"How did it go anyway?"

"Ok. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. How did you get on?"

"The families so far have very little to say. The guys were very good at their jobs never had an on sight accident before. Tomorrow I will talk to the family of the guy in the coma."

Sam kissed Dean's neck and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Jack Lawrence?"

"Yeah." Sam frowned.

"The guys at work mentioned it. They said it was very strange."

"You get a feeling from what you have seen so far?"

"No. But I have only been on two floors so far. Not the ones where any accidents happened according to the guys I worked with today."

"Just be careful Dean."

"You bet Sammy."

Dean wound a hand through Sam's hair and dragged him in for another kiss.

TBC

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to bia1007 who reviewed three times in one day- Great work ;D


	132. Chapter 132 Smarter

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 132 Smarter

Dean dragged Sam up for a shower where they washed each other then Dean pulled Sam to him and held him until the water went cold. Sam went out and bought dinner then they lay together on the bed with the TV on to background level while Sam pulled every bit of information he could out of Dean as to how he was going at the site. Sam was quite proud of how Dean was doing at blending in at the building. None of the cops or security had shown any interest in him thus far. Which was good since Dean reported there were a large detail of each around the site. It made Sam breathe a little easier that he had asked Dean to work the site. It would have been very hard to get in and check it out. Sam answered Dean's questions about his day freely and he was soon nodding off against Dean's shoulder.

Dean waited for Sam to drift off properly then went out to the Impala and rummaged around in the weapons stash until he found an old cell phone. It worked ok but at some point the answer button had stopped working. Dean grabbed out his electrical tools from the tool kit and the guts of an old EMF meter he had tucked away. Dean sat at the table and worked at putting the EMF meter inside the phone. It took two hours but he got it to the point that the EMF meter would chime a soft ring tone instead of the normal scratchy sound they made. He changed the lights to register as signal strength on the display. He was quite proud of his efforts as he found the charger and put it on charge then packed away the tools. He washed up and got ready for bed making sure the salt was laid and everything was looked up tight. He slipped into bed and breathed Sam in deep when he wrapped his long arms around him and gripped him tight.

In the morning Dean had quite a job to get out of Sam's arms as he was holding on fiercely. He got up and went for a light jog and came back with breakfast from a café. He left it on the table before going in for a shower and getting ready for work. When he came out showered and dressed Sam was sitting at the table eating his food.

"Wow, you look hot."

"So do you."

Dean kissed Sam on the lips getting some of the jam off his apricot Danish as Sam stroked his bare cheeks. Dean didn't shave every day normally and even when he did he liked to have slight stubble.

"What's with the clean look?"

Dean tucked into his breakfast.

"Company policy. Gotta shave every day," Dean said around a mouthful.

"What else?"

Dean handed Sam a leaflet he had been handed the day before.

"No smoking, drinking and drugs. I don't think they enforce it that hard, just when the big wigs come to inspect the building."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Which is…?"

"Today, apparently. Anyway, EMF meter."

Dean handed Sam the doctored phone. Sam raised his eyebrows again as he checked the phone over.

"Inside a phone?"

Dean nodded as he leaned over and switched on the phone. Sam stared at the display in amazement.

"I'd call you fuckin MacGyver but you are much prettier than him."

"And much smarter. I don't even need a Swiss army knife," Dean smirked as he took the phone back.

"Yeah that's true."

Sam leaned in for a big kiss.

That day on site there were a lot of cops and security around but nothing new had happened bar a worker from the night crew seeing some plastic sheeting moving. It was enough to spook the worker but not much else. Dean tried to learn more but was sent downstairs to the basement with another younger worker named Andy to jackhammer some concrete away that had been laid incorrectly. Apparently it was supposed to be a large square with two sections empty for a metal sleeves to go in. Dean and Andy had to hammer out the section for the sleeves. Unfortunately for Dean, Andy wasn't a very fast worker and took frequent breaks saying the jackhammer was hurting his neck. Dean wanted to finish the noisy work and find out about more about the problems on the project so he sucked it up and worked twice as hard. Dean had brought an apple and water for lunch and sat with Andy as he bitched about the job. Dean asked him a few questions about the issues around the place but he thought someone was playing the fool. He had several suggestions of people on other crews that it could be._ Clearly,_ thought Dean, _this guy doesn't have a clue. _

_

* * *

_

Sam had spent most of the day talking to the relatives of Jack Lawrence. He didn't get much information out of them other than he was good hard worker that rarely took time off for anything. In the afternoon he left the hospital and headed back to the motel driving past the building site on the way. He realized as he sat at the red traffic light looking at the building that he was hoping to catch sight of Dean. He really missed him during the day while he was at work and Sam was doing the leg work. Sam decided to make use of the time before Dean would be finished for the day and found a barber and got a very slight haircut. Just enough to even his hair out. He drove back to motel ready to dive back into the research.

* * *

Halfway through the afternoon Dean was finished with the jack hammering and cleared up pulling off the top half of his coveralls and tying the arms around his waist as he lifted the pieces of concrete into a barrow and trundled them to the bin at the front of the building. He knew his tattoo would be on display with his coveralls pulled down but there were plenty of workers on site with tattoos. Even Andy had a jack of clubs on his neck for some strange reason. His arms were aching from the hammering and lifting the heavy material and he had a nice line of sweat running down his back. He was still hot in just a T shirt but he couldn't take it off no matter how much the material bit into his swollen biceps and shoulder muscles.

He was still doing five times the work of Andy who had also taken his top half off and tied the arms after Dean had done it. He didn't even look like he was sweating to Dean. He certainly wasn't working hard enough to. He didn't care that he was working harder, Dean never shirked hard work. It was something instilled in him since he was young so it never bothered him. As Dean poured his last barrow load of concrete into the bin there was a weak sounding wolf whistle below him and he looked down to see two girls of about twenty five in short dresses standing on the edge of the footpath looking up at him. Dean nodded to them and pushed the barrow back into the building without looking back. Andy passed him as he strode out of the building with a smile on his face looking at the young girls. Dean went inside and collected the tools and put them away. He waited five minutes for Andy, drinking water before the man showed up.

"Hey Dean, those girls outside are up for a double date."

Andy waved a small piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Have fun," Dean said shortly and started back upstairs to their crew.

Andy caught up with him as he climbed the stairs.

"You sure you don't want to come. Michelle seemed really interested."

"No thanks. You have a good time."

Andy looked slightly crestfallen as he pocketed the number. Larry had more electrical work for Dean to do then he lifted panels from a truck onto forklifts for the remainder of his day. His shoulders felt has hard as rocks by the time he was finished.

TBC


	133. Chapter 133 Schwarzenegger

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 133 Schwarzenegger

Dean walked back to the motel that afternoon thinking it might get rid of the stiffness in his hips and legs from the jack hammer. He opened the door to find Sam sitting at the laptop with a coffee in his hands.

"Hey Dean!"

Sam jumped up to greet him. He looked fantastic with his coveralls tied around his waist. Dean put his helmet down and Sam could see the tightness in his shoulders just from that small movement.

"Hey Sammy. How was your day? Hey, you've had a haircut."

Sam grabbed Dean up in a hug. He felt rock hard all over.

"Yeah just a quick one. What have _you_ been doing?"

"Working. Why?"

Dean stroked a hand through Sam's hair as if he was looking for where it had been cut.

"You're as hard as a rock."

"Not yet but I can be," Dean teased into Sam's neck before he stole Sam's lips in a burning kiss.

Sam's hands rubbed over his biceps.

"Fuck Dean! You're like Schwarzenegger or something. What have you been doing?"

"Jackhammer probably, or carrying concrete or lifting boards off the back of a truck."

"Crap, sorry De."

Dean looked at Sam in surprise. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well I put you in for this it's my faul…"

The rest of Sam's words were cut off with Dean's hand over his mouth.

"Don't apologize Sam. I didn't mean it like that. Its just normal construction work, it's exactly how I thought it would be."

Sam still looked upset.

"Well thank you for doing it Dean. It's a pity we don't have a bath. What about a shower and a rub?"

"It's ok Sammy."

"No I mean it, I want to."

Dean melted under Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Enough with the eyes, ok. I'm going."

"And you should have called me to pick you up."

"Its ok. I liked the walk. You were busy working as well."

"I'm not doing hard labor like you are."

"You make it sound like prison. I'm ok, I swear. Don't worry about it."

Dean went in for a glorious hot shower. When he came out Sam pulled the towel off his hips and lay him down on the bed, rubbing him down all over until he fell to sleep. Sam went out and grabbed dinner for them. When Dean woke up he was dressed in boxers and could smell food strongly in the room. He cracked his eyes open and saw Sam opening boxes of take out Chinese at the table. Dean slipped a T shirt over his cold midriff and joined Sam at the table.

"Cool, I'm starving"

"No problems, dig in."

"Thanks for the rub Sammy, I feel much better. How was your day by the way?"

"I spent a lot of time with Jack's family. Not much to go on there, but I have managed to track down two guys from the former crew and I will be talking to them tomorrow. Separately, of course. Any luck with EMF?"

"No. Well, I was in the basement most of the day and an hour on four on the west side. No calls."

Sam smiled at Dean's joke.

After dinner they researched the building site and found it had been a supermarket with a parking lot that was used by buildings on the north and west sides. Before that there was no history of the site on the Internet meaning Sam would have to do research at the library. They packed up for the night and watched a movie in bed with Dean wrapped in Sam's arms as he softly stroked his brothers hard chest. When the movie finished they were both blinking tiredly. They brushed their teeth and slipped into bed, this time Dean wrapping Sam up in a hug and tangling his legs in Sam's as he kissed him slowly and softly. Dean fell to sleep while they were still kissing and Sam got to explore Dean's mouth as much as he wanted before he kissed and licked over his neck. Sam pulled the skin of Dean's lower neck into his mouth and sucked hard getting a very seductive groan from Dean and a hand twisting in his hair. Sam licked softly over the bite and fell to sleep with his lips pressed tenderly to the skin.

Sam woke in the morning with his lips still on Dean's neck and their limbs tangled together. As much as he wanted to do something with Dean he had an appointment soon and Dean had to get to work. He looked at Dean's sleeping face and saw how tired he was and decided to let him sleep in a bit. So he reluctantly rose and showered and went out for breakfast. While he was waiting at the diner for their take out breakfasts, he saw that they had fresh made salad subs and he bought himself and Dean one each for lunch. When he got back Dean was still asleep so he waved a coffee cup under his nose and Dean woke quickly looking all cute and cuddly with his hair sticking up every which way.

"Hey De."

"Hey Sammy. What's the time?"

"Seven. You getting up for work?"

"I guess."

Dean took the offered cup and drank it down quickly before he even got out of bed. Sam shook his head in amazement as he went to the table and brought back their breakfasts.

Dean gave Sam a very coffee flavored kiss before tucking into his food and Sam suddenly realized Dean had been very enthusiastic about food when they had eaten together for the last couple of days.

"Dean…" Sam said slowly. "What have you been doing for lunch?"

Dean looked down suddenly finding his breakfast very interesting.

"Water the first day and an apple and water yesterday," he muttered.

"Dean!"

Sam grasped his chin and made him look up. "You have to look after yourself. Man, lucky I got you a sub for today. Make sure you have lunch. All that heavy work you are doing will make you start losing weight again."

Dean nodded, "sorry Sammy I'm just not used to normal job stuff. Thanks for the sub. I will do better honestly."

Dean dragged Sam in by the back of his head for a soft kiss.

"Now get your ass in the shower or you will be late for work," Sam laughed into Dean's neck.

"Pushy bitch aren't you?" Dean smirked as he got up.

"You better believe it, jerk."

Sam laughed trying to think back to how long ago it had been since they had called each other that.

TBC


	134. Chapter 134 STOP

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 134 STOP

Sam found a small, relatively clean duffel bag and packed Dean's work things including his lunch and two bottles of water. Sam heard the shower turn off and waited a few minutes before going in and finding Dean patting after shave on his face. Sam opened Dean's shaving kit and pulled out a tub of styling gel, rubbed some between his fingers, and spread it through Dean's hair. Dean watched as Sam played with his spikes seeming to enjoy fussing with his hair. Sam soon had it spikier than he normally had it so he pulled Sam's hands away and kissed him slowly.

"You trying to make me look like a porcupine?"

"No, just making my man look handsome."

"Sam. Building site, big rugged construction workers. _Helmet on head."_

Sam laughed and hugged Dean close.

"Anyway, I only put effort in for one person."

"I know, De."

Sam ran his hands down Dean's back.

"Now, get out and let me get ready for work." Dean had a huge grin as he sent Sam on his way with a soft paddle on the ass.

Dean came out five minutes later dressed in jeans and a black T shirt with folded a pair of coveralls. He put them in the bag Sam handed him.

Dean looked into the bag. "Wow, Sammy. You're looking after me better than a chick."

"Damn straight."

Sam had used one of Dean's sayings and Dean laughed and pulled Sam to him.

"See you later baby. I'll miss you."

"Hell, you know I will."

Dean grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

"Dean? You want me to drop you first?"

"No its ok. Don't you have to be getting going?"

"Yeah, but I could squeeze it in."

"Don't worry about it, I have time to walk in. It's not that far and I slept in and missed my jog this morning. It will do me good."

"Ok. I'll give you another rub tonight."

Sam gave Dean a passionate kiss goodbye then gathered his things for his first interview.

* * *

Dean kept his pace to a very fast walk wanting to warm up before he started work. When he got there Larry told him that Gary wanted to see him and he went to the office with tension in his belly feeling they may have been found out already.

"Hey Dean, come on in."

Dean went in and took the offered seat. Gary looked at Dean shrewdly almost making him squirm.

"Dean, I have some good reports about your work so far, so don't feel you are in here for anything bad."

Dean's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Do you know anything about the trouble we have had on this project?"

Dean looked Gary in the eye.

"Isn't that how I got this job? You guys are behind and need more workers to make up time."

"That's true, there have been some unexplained things going on around the building. I won't lie to you but some guys are saying the projects cursed."

Dean had to smile at that.

"You don't think it is?" Gary asked.

"I don't believe in curses or the 'unexplained'. That's what people label things when they don't understand."

Dean was being fairly honest with Gary but he had a feeling it was the right thing. After all the guy had called him in for something. Gary smiled.

"That's good to hear because I would like to move you to the night shift. I know you might think it's a demotion but that crew needs someone strong and stable with leadership skills and from what I have seen and heard so far, you are that guy. We need people with grit, as they say, to get this job back on target. There will be a raise in pay for you if you want to take it."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. The night shift was where all the action was happening and the best time for a spirit to operate.

"No problems. When do you want me to start?"

"Well, work today then come back at midnight and work to eight in the morning is that ok? I know it's not much of a break but because you are new we can give you an extra start."

Dean mulled it over. He would have a seven hour break. Sam wouldn't like it but it was the job and the ideal time to wander around looking for clues.

"Ok, count me in."

"Thanks Dean. You really are doing me a big favor. Just let Larry know you are going to Jeff's crew so he has some warning."

"Ok."

Dean let Larry know and Larry cursed and took it out on Dean by giving him pretty crap jobs all day. He had to shovel piles of rubble and old concrete that should have been done by tractor, then stack concrete blocks that should have been a two man lift. By the time lunch came around he wolfed the sub and water down very quickly not even caring that the sub was all salad. Andy tracked him down at lunch and hounded him about going out with Michelle so that he could go out with her friend. Dean was happy to be changing shifts by the time Andy slunk away from him. He really was starting to detest the guy.

* * *

Sam did his interview south of town and found less information than he had previously. The guy was pissed about being fired but had found more work and was moving on. He was happy that they had been vindicated by more problems on the site after they had been sacked. When Sam asked him if he had any idea what was causing the problems he just shrugged his shoulders and muttered,

"Gremlins?

"Did anyone ever see anything odd on the site?"

"Ward , buddy of mine, swears he saw a mist on eight. He is a bit hard to believe though." He mimed tipping back a bottle.

Sam ate his sub in the car going over his notes then starting the journey north to his next interview. Sam noticed that he could go past the building site on his way north and hoped he would see Dean on the way.

* * *

After lunch Dean was given the job of directing traffic out on the street while a bulldozer worked on moving rubble from the building to a few trucks. Dean had been directing traffic for an hour when he heard the rumble of the Impala coming towards him. The bulldozer just happened to be coming back across the street so Dean held the shiny black car up with a raised hand and showed Sam the STOP sign. Once the car was stopped Dean walked around to the drivers side. Sam couldn't believe it when he saw Dean standing in the street in his coveralls with his helmet, tool belt and work gloves on, holding a STOP sign on a long pole.

"Well, hello handsome," Sam smiled up.

Dean stood next to the driver's window and gave the street a quick glance around. There was no one around. He bent his knees slightly so he was close to the top of the car.

"Hey."

"You been propositioned yet, holding that sign."

"Not yet." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you have nothing on after work…?"

"Actually, my _boyfriend_ promised to give me a rub. He might get jealous."

Even with Dean's voice pitched so low he could barley hear it, Sam felt a shiver down his spine that he always got when Dean referred to him like that.

"He sure is a lucky guy."

"Yeah, but he is going to be pissed when he finds out I picked up the night shift tonight."

Dean had to wait a beat for Sam to pick up what he was saying.

"Damn. I bet you make a great pillow."

Dean smiled catching Sam's meaning. Dean saw the bulldozer clear the road and put his gloved hand on the sill of the open window.

"See you later."

Dean moved back to the front of the car and turned the sign around to SLOW. Sam drove past slowly and Dean tipped his helmet with his hand.

"Have a nice day."

Dean's broad grin was infectious and Sam smiled into the rear view mirror watching his brother's strong form on the road grow smaller.

TBC

* * *

Yeah great to see the start to another season! OK who loved it?


	135. Chapter 135 Dream

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 135 Dream

Dean was relived of duty an hour later and was given another pile of concrete blocks to wheelbarrow up to another floor. He was allowed to use the freight lift but using the wheel barrow for something that could have been done easily with the forklift in half the time had him feeling a bit pissed off. Mark asked him what he had done to piss Larry off and when he told him he was moving to night shift he nodded sympathetically.

"Yep, that will do it."

By quitting time Dean's arms and shoulders ached like he had been in the gym all day or holding a rifle above his head while he crossed the Mississippi in a training drill when he was fifteen. His dad hadn't been happy with his form and made him do it five times. He had bought up river water until midnight. It still gave him the shivers when he saw the river. He walked back to the motel but found Sam wasn't there. He gave him a call and found he was up to his ears in research. Dean put a load of his work clothes in the washing machine in the laundry after he had a shower and changed into sweats. Since Sam said he would bring dinner back he fell onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Sam let himself into the room two hours later to find Dean passed out on the bed. He put the food down and had only taken one step towards Dean when Dean sat up with a wild look and a knife in his hand.

"Dean its just me. You ok?"

"Shit Sam. Yeah, sorry. I just had the weirdest dream."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah." Dean put the knife back under the pillow. "What's goin on?"

"Dinner." Sam held the food out to show him.

Dean got up slowly and went to Sam for a hug. Dean kept Sam in his arms for so long he had to ask.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit freaked." Sam could feel tiny little shivers racking Dean's body.

"Just in my dream…"

"What De?" Sam encouraged when Dean faltered.

"You were lying in glass and had blood all over. I tried to get to you but I was stuck in cement like quicksand up to my neck. I tied swimming but couldn't get out, it was dragging me down. You know how dreams are? Downright creepy."

Dean hugged Sam harder as he spoke.

Sam nodded.

"No wonder you went for the knife. But it's just because of where you are working right?"

Dean nodded thoughtfully." Just don't go near any glass ok?"

Sam pulled Dean in for a kiss. "Come and eat. What's going on with work?"

Dean told Sam everything Gary had told him and how he was going back to work at midnight as they ate.

Sam was not surprised Dean had been picked for the most dangerous shift going on the site in such a short time. His brother oozed confidence and strength when he worked.

"God Dean, I'm going to miss you like crazy. How are we going to sleep?"

"Well you could go on nightshift with me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're finished talking to people right?"

Sam nodded.

"It got us nowhere?"

Sam nodded again.

"Well the next step is to look into the building and the land. Research on the Internet or breaking into the offices of building development. Cracking into the land authority data base. All those things can be done while I'm at work and we can sleep during the day. Together."

Sam had to agree it could work.

"Ok. I will give it a try."

"Cool. Well I need to put my things in the dryer then we can catch some sleep."

Dean went to the laundry then came back to find Sam stripped down and ready for bed. Dean stripped off and slipped in behind him. Sam spun in his arms.

"I saw this hot construction worker today De."

"Yeah?" Yawned Dean.

"Yeah I asked him out but he told me he already had a _boyfriend._"

Sam purred the word boyfriend in Dean's ear.

"Lucky for you or I would have had to paddle your ass. I don't share. _Boyfriend,_" Dean growled the word against the pulse point in Sam's neck making him shiver.

"Have I told you how much I love you today De."

"No. but you showed me."

Sam frowned.

"The breakfast and the lunch and the dinner and the hair gel."

Sam grinned and pulled Dean in for a slow kiss that they both melted into. Sam wanted to go further but again work stopped him as he knew Dean would need sleep before backing up for more physical labor. They fell to sleep slowly, Sam curled up in Dean's strong arms.

The alarm woke them with a start at eleven thirty and Dean was out of bed with his sweats on going to the laundry before Sam was even fully awake. Dean came back with his clean dry clothes and folded up what he didn't need and put them in his duffel bag. He dressed quickly in jeans and a T shirt then slipped a pair of coveralls over the top. He went to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth just to feel more awake.

Sam came into the room dressed in jeans and a T Shirt.

"You want a lift to work?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Find as much information about your buildings land as I can. I can do it here but I want some coffee first. I'll drop you off on the way."

Dean stopped in front of Sam in the doorway.

"If you need to sleep Sammy, just do it. It's ok."

"No I'm good. Just need some coffee."

"Ok. Thanks."

Sam drove past a diner on the way to the building and picked up coffee for both of them and sandwiches for Dean for 'lunch'. Sam put the food in the bag getting a big smile from Dean. After he dropped Dean off Sam drove back to the motel and drank his coffee while the laptop warmed up. He sat down and pulled a notepad toward him. At least he didn't mind research. He only hoped Dean had a relatively quiet night. Dropping him off at the site that night had caused his unease about this hunt to ramp up a notch. Sam sighed a deep breath and dug in.

TBC


	136. Chapter 136 Nightshift

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 136 Nightshift

Dean found his new boss and introduced himself. Jeff was nice enough and took him round to meet the rest of his new crew. Dean could see the difference in the new crew immediately. They all seemed to have uneasiness about them and were careful about staying teamed up with someone at all times. Jeff explained to him that they had three new workers on the crew, all of them with very little experience. He had hoped Dean would be able to help the new guys since he had been doing so well on the day shift. Dean had shrugged his shoulders and said he would give it his best shot earning him a clap on the shoulder from Jeff. Jeff then paired Dean up with Dan who was working with a new guy doing some welding. From what Dean could see they were making a right mess of it, making him thank his lucky stars Bobby taught him to weld when he was twelve. Dean cleaned up the mess the two inexperienced welders had been making and gave them a quick lesson on how to weld properly. He soon had them doing much better and they were able to separate slightly and get more work done. They stayed within earshot of each other in case there were problems but they soon had the work done and packed up the gear.

Jeff was impressed they had finished the work so quickly and sent them up to level eight which put Dean's defenses on high alert knowing this floor had been the site of one of the accidents. Dean worked on a ladder putting in roof panels while Dan handed them up. Dan was fairly talkative which Dean wasn't normally but he made noises in all the right places hoping to learn more about the accidents. After two hours of work they were getting ready to have 'lunch' when Dan called up to Dean.

"Hey Dean, your phone."

Dean frowned, then remembered the EMF was inside the extra phone he had in his jeans pocket. Dean finished securing the panel he was on and pulled the phone out. The phone showed one bar meaning there was some mild activity in the area.

Dean tucked it away and went back to work. Dan called lunch five minutes later and Dean climbed down the ladder and walked with Dan to the lift.

"Your girls pretty persistent. Didn't you tell her you were working the graveyard shift?"

Dean frowned. "What?"

"Your phone keeps ringing."

Dean hadn't heard it over the noise as they worked. He pulled the phone out but it was quiet.

"You married Dean?"

"No. You?"

"Yep. My second kids on the way. Six whole weeks. Cant wait."

They went to lunch where Dan continued to babble about his family the whole time. At least he wasn't trying to fix him up with someone or find out more about him. Dean was happy to find Sam had got him ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch and plenty of them. As much as he was trying to be healthy lately the salad subs were not really filling the gap left by this type of manual labor. The could almost feel his stomach sighing with happiness as it gratefully accepted the food.

When they went back to work they finished up the roof. As Dean was putting the tools away his extra phone chimed so he took it out and walked the floor in the direction where the signal got stronger. Dan called out to him as he walked off.

"Dean, be careful."

"Just trying to get a signal. I really need to take this call."

Dean stopped when he came to the west wall of the building. He now had three bars of a possible six. He put the phone away and went back to Dan.

"Its amazing you can get a signal at all in here. Cell reception seems to be worse at night."

Dan spoke like he was trying to make it sound spooky.

"You don't really believe in that cursed thing?"

"Kind of but I like the money better."

They went and found Jeff who took Dean and put him with another new guy. They had to put up wall fittings with noisy hammer drills giving Dean no chance of looking at the phone for some time. The work was tiring and the guy they paired him with was a total goof ball having no clue how to use the drill or get the fittings how they were meant to be. He was getting fairly sick of putting the drill in reverse and undoing them before fixing it properly. Dean sighed and hoped Sam was having better luck.

* * *

Sam took a break at four am just to get away from the hypnotizing glare of the computer screen. He had some luck in tracking the building back to nineteen fifty seven but the trail kept going cold. He had found a site that had historical photos of the city center in the nineteen forty's and fifties but because he didn't know Denver that well he had to keep cross referencing them with a map to find out if they were the right area. Some photos didn't even say what part of the city they were which proved an even bigger nightmare in working out what they actually showed. Sam was developing bad squinting habit by the time he took a break. He ate the food he had bought earlier and had a coffee walking around the room as he drank just to have a decent stretch. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face and used the toilet before going back to his seat at the table and staring at more photos. He wondered for the fiftieth time that night how Dean was getting on.

* * *

Dean was sent to help John, a more experienced member of the team, lug metal beams off a forklift on the twentieth floor. The work was heavy and tiring as they had to carry them through a thin walk way on their shoulders. Once they were unloaded John went to gather tools to start putting up the beams and Dean did a sweep with his phone/EMF meter while he waited. Even though he was near the west wall there was no readings at all. By the time they finished with the beams it was time to pack up for the night and Dean did so with arms feeling like they were made lead.

TBC


	137. Chapter 137 Healthy

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 137 Healthy

Sam wasn't waiting for Dean outside the building site when he clocked off so he walked back to the motel grabbing some breakfast on the way. When he opened the door Sam was sitting at the table with his head on the open palm of his left hand, elbow on the table, sound asleep. Dean grinned and set the food on the table before tiptoeing around behind Sam and putting and arm around his chest as his lips slipped over Sam's exposed long neck. Dean kissed Sam's neck softly nuzzling into the soft flesh and letting his stubble run across the skin sending a shiver down Sam's spine as he woke up. Feeling Dean's soft lips on his neck, Sam kept his eyes shut and laid a hand across Dean's arm on his chest and leaned into Dean's touch.

"Mmm, De that's so good."

"De? Who's De?" Dean whispered huskily.

"He better be the guy putting his fantastic lips on me."

Sam turned his head without opening his eyes and flicked his tongue across Dean's lips and dove into his luscious mouth.

"I think Sammy missed me," panted Dean when Sam let him come up for air.

"Oh yeah. Shit! Sorry, I was meant to come by and pick you up."

"It's cool Sam. I stopped and got breakfast so no big deal."

Dean straightened his back and Sam attacked his neck as he leaned over his shoulder. Dean ran a hand through Sam's hair.

"Want some food babe?"

"Ah huh."

Sam was busy kissing Dean's neck and didn't look like letting up so Dean moved his body around to the front of the chair and sat on Sam's lap without him breaking contact with his neck.

Dean had to pull Sam's head off his neck.

"Sammy, I'm all dirty and sweaty. Let me get cleaned up."

Sam was reluctant but agreed. Dean pulled the food over to them and they ate together while Sam explained what he had been doing. When he finished Dean pointed to the map.

"We need to look into this building on the west side. I got a few calls tonight. This building is smaller and has been there for a long time. Its highest floor is eight and when I was on the eighth floor tonight the EMP picked up its highest reading. The rest of the building is giving out jack squat."

"You think it's this old building rather than the new building?"

"Could be. It was strongest up against the wall and the walls are new. No bodies or remains in them unless some mob guy broke in and stuffed a body in the concrete."

"Dean!" Sam slapped Dean's shoulder.

"Just kidding. The construction could be stirring something up from that building."

"I will look into it tonight. In the mean time be careful in there Dean. There haven't been any incidents since we have been here which means…"

"...It's just a matter of time." Dean nodded acknowledging Sam's concern.

He got up off Sam's lap and stretched so long and hard Sam thought he heard bones crack.

"I'm going in for a shower. Wont be long."

Dean moved into the bathroom taking clean boxers and a T shirt with him. He washed his hair taking time to lather it and clean thoroughly and was just picking up the soap for a wash when Sam stepped in behind him. Sam took over the soap and gave Dean a good wash then a standing massage using coconut fragranced oil to rub his tired and knotted muscles until they were more relaxed. Sam was rubbing over Dean's six pack that stood out like mad from all the hard work.

"Damn Dean, you're so tight."

"Your supposed to say that when you are slipping inside me Sammy."

Dean grinned at Sam as Sam looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure? You've been working really hard the last few days."

Dean looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. I want you Sammy."

Sam launched himself at Dean pushing him back into the corner and lifting one of his legs with a hand. Sam groped for the oil and Dean helped him wet his fingers with the slick substance. Dean let his head hit the tiles as Sam pushed two fingers inside him as he licked and sucked Dean hard broad chest. Sam was panting with want just having his fingers in Dean and his dick was oozing pre-come before he had touched it. Sam added a third finger stretching Dean out and aiming for that spot. Sam soon had Dean's supporting leg shaking as he pushed against the bump of his prostate. He pulled his fingers from Dean and used them to coat himself as he pulled Dean's leg up higher to his chest and pushed inside him.

"Gah De, you're so tight," Sam groaned as Dean's hot muscles clamped down hard on his erection almost making him come on the spot.

"Told you," Dean panted as he held onto Sam with one hand and pumped his hard shaft with the other.

Sam used his body weight to push into Dean as far as he could and pound him back into the tiles relentlessly, his hip snapping hard and fast. Sam held Dean leg back harder with one hand while the other curled around Dean's back and shoulders, not caring that it was trapped between Dean's body and the hard tiles. Sam pushed Dean's leg up so far his toes on his other foot were barley on the ground. He felt lucky he had been working on his fitness otherwise his hip would be hurting. As it was he felt he was splitting in two but it felt great not painful and it was making his orgasm rush up his dick ready for release. Sam's face was buried in Dean's neck as he came long and hard inside him, pushing up on shaking toes. Dean came next with a groan of Sam's name and they held each other up as their heartbeats returned to normal. Sam slipped out of Dean and washed him over quickly.

"Well that was unexpected. Sorry if I was a bit rough."

"Its ok Sammy, I like it rough," Dean teased as he took up the soap and washed Sam as Sam washed his hair.

They left the shower together and dressed for bed knowing they both needed some sleep. It seemed only a little strange to be going to bed in the middle of the morning as they sometimes did it after a hunt or when they were recovering from injury. They slept the day away, waking now and again to noises out side but floating back to sleep. Dean woke at ten pm and went for a run then had a shower and changed for work.

Sam woke as Dean was getting his bag together.

"You been out for a run?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"What's with the healthy outlook you have going? You're putting me to shame."

Dean sighed and went over and sat on the bed next to Sam.

"I had plenty of time to think after that car accident. Even worse was that when I was deaf I could only hear my own thoughts rattling around in my skull for a while. I only survived that crash because I had you to live for and that I was pretty fit. I've been thinking that all the hunts I have got out of unscathed was because I was in good condition. I have something to live for Sammy. I mean really live for. I don't want to leave you."

Dean looked Sam in the eyes daring him to laugh but Sam knew a big admission when he heard one.

"I got you, big brother. I feel the same. If you died I don't think I could go on."

Dean pulled Sam into a hug not liking the somber mood he had created quite by accident. His bad dream from the other night still had him worried and he was over doing it but he wanted to let Sam know how he felt.

"You ok?" Sam asked startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the downer. I didn't mean to be."

"Its ok Dean. I like that you are telling me what's on you mind. I promise not to make any jokes about the health food you have been eating and will not give you crap for running."

Dean smiled. "I doubt the healthy eating will last much longer. I don't know how you do it. I feel like a rabbit."

"Actually I think you are _losing_ weight with all the work you are doing. I think we should make sure you get a few steaks while you are working so hard."

Dean's eyes lit up.

"Cool. I could go for that."

Dean dragged Sam's mouth up for a short sweet kiss and rose from the bed. He went to the door and opened it.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Dean walked to the diner across the way and bought coffee for them both and food to eat and a wrapped 'lunch' for both of them for later. As he slipped into the room as Sam was sitting down and opening the laptop, fully dressed. Dean showed Sam the steak and salad wrap he had bough himself for lunch. The younger man grinned and patted Dean on the ass for being proactive by looking after himself. They ate sitting at the table then Dean picked up his bag, keys and wallet and kissed Sam goodbye, driving to the site for the first time. Dean parked the Impala in a parking lot behind the building that the other workers used and made his way up to the tenth floor.

TBC


	138. Chapter 138 Digging

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 138 Digging

Jeff sent Dean up to the twelfth floor to do plastering which turned out to be heavy messy work as they were trying to make up for lost time. They finished the job just before break time and cleaned themselves up before heading down to ten and eating with the rest of the crew. Dean was keeping extra vigilant tonight as he knew it was inevitable something would happen soon.

* * *

Sam dug into finding out more about the building next to the site and came up with lots of information quickly. The eight story building was built in nineteen thirty and was now a block of offices used for insurance and tax agents all of them freelance and with small operations. There was also a small security firm that had all the offices on the ground floor which Sam flagged knowing it would make it tough to get into.

Sam found that the building had been originally owned by The Proper Paper co. and did quite well until nineteen forty where it started to find hard times. It struggled on renting parts of the building out but the owner soon had to look at selling off part of the land. After more digging Sam found the building had originally been a T shape and the long bottom section of the T had been on the land that the new forty story building was going up on. The Paper Company had sold the long section and its land to a pharmaceutical company to stave off bankruptcy in nineteen forty five. Part of the sale stipulated that the section would have to be free standing from the rest of the building as to the then rules of sub division, making two buildings from one. So a piece of the section at its juncture to the main building had been demolished and small footpath was put between the buildings which were still there today. Otherwise the buildings had been almost against each other. Sam could see in a picture of the Paper Company building after the separation had been done showing a square section of new bricks that did not look the same as the old ones. Of course it had now been overshadowed by the new building so they hadn't picked it up.

In Nineteen fifty seven there was a fire which did so much damage to the pharmaceutical building it was demolished and sold as land to a supermarket owner who put up the market building and parking lot. Sam felt satisfied that he was getting somewhere and concentrated on the dull looking brick building that from the outside looked like it had seen better days. The rest of the history of the building was easily dug up. Sam found that the Proper Paper Co. sold the building in Nineteen fifty nine and it was remodeled into offices that were let out to small companies. In nineteen sixty four, a managers seven year old daughter went missing from his office on the second floor. A search was held and she was never found. The police suspected kidnapping and put out rewards for information but never getting any leads. The father was distraught with guilt and killed him self five years later.

* * *

Dean was sent up to the ninth floor after 'lunch' and was soon installing pipes in the walls with a new guy. The walls were on the west side close to the building that Sam was researching so Dean keep an ear out when ever he could. When there was a slight lull in the work Dean swore he could he whispering coming from the down the walls. His EMF phone was picking up a signal so he threw a bit of salt around when no one was looking. After that it was very quiet and Dean worked away until Dan came and got him to help with concreting up on twenty two. The concreting was heavy work as he was put in charge of directing the flow then using the straightedge, then using the float. He was ready for a break when they trudged away from the setting concrete but Jeff came to get him to unload a truck. As he walked down the stairs Dean's cell phone rang.

* * *

Sam spent a lot of time looking into police reports and newspaper articles about the disappearance and found none of it added up. According to the owner none of the floors above the forth floor were in use at the time and the rest of the building was searched from top to toe. Sam smelled a rat thinking the girls remains may be in the building and haunting the one next door because of the work being done. Sam couldn't get blue prints from the building anywhere so he dug into the security firm and found they controlled the hardware used to get into the building pass keys and ID were required. He could set up an appointment with an insurance agent but other than his suspicions that it may be the top floors he had no idea where they need to be. It looked like there were CCTV on site and security on each floor. The other business probably got a good deal because there was no way they would need this type of security. Sam would have to talk it over with Dean. In the meantime he pulled his phone out to give him a call and warn him what he had found. There way only an hour till he was off for the day but he wanted to check in anyway.

Dean frowned as he saw Sam's number on the caller ID.

"You ok?"

"Hi Dean. Yeah I'm ok."

"Cool. What's up?"

"Just letting you know you were right. The building next door has a little girl haunting it, I think."

"Good work. You didn't go over there?"

"No, I'm at the motel. Cant do much since people will be starting work soon. See you soon?"

"Yeah. I'm almost done. Just going down to get nice and tight for you."

Dean was glad he was alone as he descended the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"About to unload a truck. I doubt it will be pillows." Sam laughed at Dean's joke.

"I will be waiting for you De."

"See you soon"

Dean was right it wasn't pillows. Heavy metal rods, pipes and large planks of wood had Dean sweating freely by the time he had finished. He went to the bathroom they used after he clocked off and decided to have a clean up. There was no one around as they had all scattered as soon as the shift ended and left Dean to finish unloading the truck by himself. Dean took his coveralls off but his T Shirt was wet through. He saw a fresh pile of towels and decided to jump in and have a quick shower. The showers were for the workers but they normally went home and cleaned up unless they were going out straight from work. Dean had a good wash tearing the paper off a small bar of soap and getting all the concrete dust off . When he dried off he had another bright idea. Sam had been fairly stressed of late and it was time give him some fun. He slipped back into his coveralls balling up his underwear in his T shirt and putting them in his duffel. He saw a bottle of coconut hair lotion on the sink and decided it may get Sam's motor running. After checking the label and finding it said it was non toxic and edible (edible hair oil?) Dean dumped some in his palm and slicked his neck down to his balls. He sniggered as he buttoned up his coveralls and collected his things. With nothing on underneath bar his socks it was a little breezy but he thought Sam would like the effect. He held his duffel bag in front of him as he walked out to the Impala and climbed in. He drove straight back to the motel, walked to the truck and put his tool belt back on and grabbed his hard hat as he slung the bag over his shoulder and went to the door.

TBC


	139. Chapter 139 Dance

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Extra warning for this chapter - not for office viewing- **hot sex scene.**

Dedicated to readers that continue to read and review-

rog457_Daku Mauji _ bia1007_ camber71_GreenMartini_ Rhondeez- enjoy!

Chapter 139 Dance

Dean opened the door as Sam came out of the bathroom and put his helmet back on.

"Hey De. How was work?"

Dean put the bag down and grabbed Sam by the hand and led him to the table.

"Ok, Sammy," he breathed.

He pulled a kitchen chair into the middle of the room and kissed Sam slowly as he stripped his clothes off him quickly. When he had him naked Sam tried to undress Dean but Dean grabbed his hands up.

"Nuhn. I've got something for you Sammy."

"What?" Sam breathed as Dean smoothed his hands down Sam's long flanks.

"You will see."

Dean pushed Sam down into the chair and did a slow walk around the chair with his hand trailing over Sam's shoulders and chest. Dean stopped in front of Sam and took his lips in a smoldering kiss without any other body contact. When they broke apart Dean did another slow circle with Sam watching all the way. Dean tilted his head as he walked and lengthened his stride swinging his hips as he went. He stopped in front of Sam and this time he spread his legs wide and slowly undid the top few buttons on his coverall. Sam's eyes were as huge as dinner plates when he saw Dean was naked underneath.

"Fuck Dean," he growled as Dean did another enticing circle with his buttons undone.

When he came back to the front again he opened his coveralls wide at the chest revealing his hard strong, shining chest. Dean could see Sam's dick was already ramrod straight and fully hard in anticipation before either of them had touched it. Dean came closer to the chair and put one foot up so Sam could undo his boot laces while he licked at the skin of Dean's chest. He smelt and tasted like coconut making Sam groan. Dean repeated the process with the other foot then walked around Sam pushing his groin forward when he stopped again.

"Want some Sammy?" He murmured.

Sam nodded quickly as Dean's hands pulled the buckle of his work belt around to the front and dropped his hands to the sides pushing his groin towards Sam. Sam could see Dean's hard length inside his clothes and realized he was starting to salivate. Sam unclipped the buckle and let the belt fall to the floor. Sam went to dive into Dean's clothes but Dean did another slow walk around him. When Dean stopped again he pulled the coveralls off his shoulders only and gave Sam a cheeky pout before he dove in and pulled his dick out leaning backwards with a soft groan as he stroked the length. Sam licked his lips as Dean straightened and danced around him again. He wasn't all the way hard yet and Sam watched avidly as Dean flopped softly as he walked. When Dean came back to the front he turned his back to Sam and slowly tugged the coveralls off his shoulders and arms revealing his strong back. Dean slid the coverall back up making Sam whine softy as he danced around him again.

Standing in front of Sam he pulled the coveralls off his torso slowly again so they were hanging around his hips. Sam stared at Dean lithe body as he moved around him with ease and grace. He did a few laps this time before stopping behind Sam and smoothed a hand through his hair. Dean toed his boots and socks off when he was behind Sam and grabbed a tube of watermelon lube out of his bag. Dean put his arms over Sam from behind and stroked his chest before letting some lube fall from the tube onto Sam's erect dick. Sam grabbed up his dick and stroked the lube into it not letting go when Dean came back around. Dean came close to the chair and Sam grabbed his dick up and smoothed the lube onto it before leaning forward and taking it in his mouth. Dean let Sam suck him all the way to full hardness enjoying the sinful lips trailing up and down his thick length and he moved in time with Sam's movements. When Sam let Dean pop out of his mouth, Dean lowered to his knees and sucked Sam down his throat with a slurp.

Dean's head bobbed madly over Sam's lap and Sam had to use all his will power not to push up hard into Dean's mouth. When Dean had Sam rock hard and squirming he stood and let more lube fall onto Sam's dick and smoothed it up the shaft with long slow movements making Sam groan and murmur his name. Dean got up and walked around behind him and guided his dick over Sam's shoulder blade dropping some lube in between to create a sensual glide over Sam's soft skin. Sam turned his head and watched Dean slide over his shoulder as he slid his slippery head along Sam's skin. Dean guided himself back and forth between Sam's shoulders then down his neck. Sam had to take his hand off himself he was getting so close with Dean's dick gliding over his skin making him shiver with pleasure.

Dean came round in front of Sam and slowly peeled his coveralls all the way off and walked around Sam again pushing him down with a hand on his shoulder when he tried to get up.

"Dean let me…"

"Uuh my show you sit."

Dean stood in front of Sam and locked eyes with him as he stroked himself. Sam followed his movements to the exact degree. Dean walked around the chair again with his hard on bobbing tantalizing as he moved. He took his hard hat off and flung it onto the bed with a long sweep of his arm. Sam's eyes were glued to him feeling how lucky he was to have a brother that did such exiting things for him. Dean surprised Sam by sitting backward on his lap as he came back around, the crack of his bottom rubbing up Sam's dick as his head fell back against Sam's shoulder. Sam arms went around Dean as he bounced on Sam's lap lightly teasing Sam's dick between his bottom cheeks. Sam's hands rubbed over Dean's abs to his dick and back up, kissing and licking the back of his neck. Just when Sam felt Dean was settling in he rose and did another lap of the chair then came back to the front and ever so slowly sat on Sam's lap. Sam immediately thrust his tongue into Dean's mouth and lapped all over it getting Dean moaning as he wound their erections together and applied more lube. Between the floor show Dean had given him and Dean winding their dicks together with hard pressure from his work calloused hand sending sparks of pleasure straight up his dick, Sam was soon panting hard to hold him self back. Dean recognized Sam holding back and released the pressure rubbing both hands over Sam's shoulders and neck as they sucked each others tongues. Sam was about to grab their bumping shafts up and finish them off when Dean planted his feet and stood slightly moving his entrance over Sam's dick then lowering himself down slowly.

"_Deohgodsogood."_ Sam babbled as his dick twitched in the tight, hot heat of Dean's unprepared entrance.

"I told you I would be tight for you Sammy," Dean panted waiting to adjust to Sam's size inside him as he slid down the length.

Sam put a hand on his back and used the other to push Dean back in the chair bending himself inside Dean and hitting that spot as he was bent back. Dean moaned as Sam lowered his face to his hard chest and bit the skin then licked over his marks. They were in danger of tipping off the chair so Sam pulled them both back up. Sam pulled Dean's face up to his knowing he was getting so close he didn't have much time left. He licked across Dean lips before licking inside then flicking his tongue across Dean's between them. Dean sometimes gave Sam quick fast licks and he was doing it to Sam's tongue between them sending a shiver up his spine. Dean used his legs to slide himself up and down Sam's rock hard shaft making them both moan in each others mouths.

Sam had to break off his kissing as he was getting to the point of biting so great was his need to swallow Dean down. He was teetering on the edge of fantastic pleasure and took out his want on Dean's neck biting and nipping the flesh and marking Dean up before licking him wetly. They were both sweating and shaking as the pleasure pooled, burning for release. Sam's hand went to Dean's dick and used hard pressure making Dean bounce harder on his lap. Sam sunk his teeth into Dean's neck and sucked the skin into his mouth his pleasure flowing through him and into Dean as he let go inside him. Dean spilled into his hand a minute later panting from pleasure and pain at the same time. Dean pushed up on his feet and let Sam pull out of him then sat back on Sam's lap and pushed his face into Sam's neck breathing hard for some minutes. Sam hugged Dean to him for a good five minutes before he got his brain cells back together.

"Man, that was _unbelievable_ Dean. You were so hot. What bought that on?"

"You called me at work and then the bathroom was empty while I was washing up to come home. You liked it the other day so I just thought you might like it again."

"I think I liked it a bit too much."

Sam winced at Dean's neck where low down there was an almost purple bite mark.

"It's ok Sammy. I like it when you loose control like that. I like that I _made_ you lose control."

Sam grinned and gave it another kiss. "Only you do that to me De."

Dean stood and pulled Sam to him and they went in for a shower.

TBC


	140. Chapter 140 Spooky

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 140 Spooky

While they were washing in the shower Sam told Dean what he had discovered.

"So you need to get in and look around? Preferably in the daytime with a good cover?"

"Yeah."

"I can get us in."

"How?"

"You have a building inspectors pass and I have ID from the site. We can go in and inspect the walls for damage from the construction in the next building."

"It might work."

"It will," Dean said confidently, "then we can go back tonight and finish off the spirit."

"Yeah it would be good if you didn't have to go back to the site anymore."

"Why?"

"Your neck. Sorry Dean, it's a mess."

Dean soothed Sam with a kiss and assured Sam he was cool with it.

After their shower they dressed, had a quick breakfast at the diner, and drove to the building next door to the site. They parked up the block and entered from the west side. Sam noticed Dean wore a motorcycle type neck warmer around his neck to cover up the bruises Sam had given him. Scrunched down low on his neck it matched the coveralls, hardhat, tool belt and boots. Dean was tired and he had the sorest arms he had in along time but he sucked it up and got on with the job. Dean's plan worked well as the security guard said they were told people from the project would want to inspect the building now and again. They were given a guide and they inspected the first two floors to make the covers look real. On both floors Dean's larger EMF meter registered small readings and was slightly stronger when he pointed to the roof close to the west wall of the building site. The third gave the same readings but the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh gave off slightly stronger again flicking strongly when he pointed to the roof. Sam got his answer why floors five and six were unlisted. Floor five was used by the security company for their servers for their network. Floor six was open empty cubicle spaces not long vacated by the look of them.

The eighth and highest floor gave off good readings particularly for during the day. They were strongest as they suspected in the rear corner off the building that was close to the new construction. This corner of the building was secluded with just one office that was found at the end of a few labyrinth like passages. Behind them was the entrance to the office an insurance agent. The entrance was a partition from floor to ceiling. The lower half was ancient looking, peeling wood and even older looking glass for the upper half. Dean could see a woman in her late fifty's frowning at a computer screen and back to a book on the desk. Obviously the insurance agents secretary. From were she sat she would see the window that was now blocked from view by the new building and the corner of the building where EMF was reading the highest. _If anyone had seen anything strange…_Dean thought. There were two doors behind where she sat one marked office and the other marked bathroom.

Dean pinpointed the North West corner as the area to look and bent and looked at the floor there. He noticed the stained wooden floor had a square of slightly lighter wood there. He looked at the roof and saw the saw the same discrepancy in the plaster of the roof. Dean asked their guide if there was ever a stair case there. He didn't know but went and fetched blueprints for the floor. While he was gone Sam found the floor had a fire escape on the north wall that's door looked easy to pick. Also the alarm was sectioned into stages and they could turn this area off without alerting anyone down below. Sam spotted just one camera placed on the wall between the fire door and the door of the insurance office. With a nod to Sam, Dean went into the insurance agent office, and spoke to the secretary.

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked eager to take a break from her task.

"We have just come to inspect the building from the construction work next door. Anything we need to know? No problems with the noise or the electrical system?"

"Well the noise is what we expect from construction, but the electrics are playing up a bit more than normal."

"How do you mean?"

"Well the electrics on this floor have been a problem for years but since the construction started I constantly have to turn the computer back on or reboot the thing. They checked the electricity and the computer but they checked out ok. Lucky for me Herb insists I keep hard copies of everything we do but with Emails becoming so popular it makes it hard to keep on top of them. I hate getting halfway through and having to start again. Its so bad up here they have turned the camera off as well. All they get is static."

Dean rubbed his chin in thought.

"Did you hear about the problems over on the site?"

"Yes, well they were in the paper weren't they? We have had problems here over the years but nothing like what they have had."

"What kind of problems?"

"Oh you know things go missing or turn up somewhere else. We can't hang pictures on the walls; they fall off all the time." She pointed to the bare walls of the office and the walls beyond the glass partition.

"The alarm is the worst thing. Damn thing goes off so much they don't even bother with checking it out. It's localized to this area but they can't work out the problem. Geraldine down on two, her uncle worked here years ago and says a little girl went missing and her ghost haunts the place. Spooky hey?"

"You ever have any cold spots or trouble with the clocks?" Dean was getting away from building construction questions but the woman seemed keen to talk.

"You know we never have had a running clock here. We have to rely on wristwatches or the ones on phones. And I swear this is the coldest corner of the building even in summer."

Dean noticed a panel in the ceiling in front of one of the doors in the room with a hand grip built into it. '_Yahtzee.'_

"What's up there?"

"Emergency access for the fire department. It's never been checked since I have been here."

"Pity about your view," Dean remarked looking at the grey concrete out the window.

"We have a lot less natural light than we used to." The woman stared out the window as if reminiscing.

"So what happened on level six?"

"The company that was there was one of those internet providers. Apparently they moved the support overseas and all those people lost their jobs. It's a crying shame but at least the lifts are easier to get now. Its funny, any bigger company that ties to work here doesn't last long. I would guess six or seven companies were on that floor in the last few years."

"How long ago did they move out?"

"Oh about six months I guess." Dean offered her a smile and thanked her for her time.

The guide was back with blue prints of the building before and after a staircase had indeed been removed. It turned out the staircase had been built with the building and had been taken down fifteen years ago due to it being deemed unsafe.

"What was upstairs?" Sam asked.

"Used to be a loft. They stored furniture and whatnot up there but it was closed off when they took the staircase down."

Sam and Dean left the building confident that they knew what was going on. They went back to the Impala and Dean drove east to the closest grave yard and they found an area where they could salt and burn the bones when and if they found them. They were in luck finding several freshly dug graves on the west side of the cemetery next to an abandoned factory. Dean drove them back to the motel where they shimmed out of their clothes and went to bed for a few hours sleep.

* * *

Sam woke at ten and found Dean up and dressed in jeans, T Shirt and a thin jacket. Sam sniffed the air and smelled coffee and found a cup sitting on the bedside table. Sam squinted over at the table and saw Dean was playing around with two hand guns and bullet making things on the table. Dean looked up as Sam lifted his coffee and took a sip.

"What are you doing babe?"

Dean wandered over to Sam and sat next to his hip.

"Kiss first?"

Sam smiled and put his coffee down as he sat up straighter for Dean's lips. Dean captured his lips and slid his hand down Sam's back pushing the sheet down around his hips revealing his bare torso. Dean's hand went back up and rubbed over his hard, broad chest and kissed harder into Sam's mouth. Sam groaned and pulled away to get his breath back. "Dean..."

"I know. I love you to Sammy Bear."

Dean tickled his fingers under Sam's chin making him grin and squirm. Dean pushed his face against Sam's neck and breathed him in as he liked to do. Sam moved his head and kissed the side of Dean's head then snuffled his nose through Dean's spikes when he turned his head. He loved it when Dean was affectionate like this with him. He lapped it up and took the opportunity to kiss back down to his neck and kiss the bruises from earlier that day. Dean let out a sigh and sat up straighter.

"You want to eat before we head out?"

"Yeah sounds good."

Sam picked up his coffee cup and sipped as Dean went back to the table and returned with a brown sack. He ran a hand through Sam's hair with a soft smile.

"You ok Dean?"

Dean sighed deeply, "I had that dream again."

"Oh. Are you ok?"

Dean nodded. "Just be careful tonight ok, Sammy?"

Sam nodded and tilted his head into Dean's hand on his head.

"As careful as I can be, I promise"

"Ok. Eat up baby." Dean gave Sam the bag.

"Thanks De." Dean patted Sam on the head.

"So what are you doing ?"

"Putting silencers on .44 salt guns."

"I thought that wouldn't work."

"I think I have got it working pretty well now. But I can't test it until we are on site, so choice number two throwing the stuff at her."

Dean clicked his tongue with a sigh, letting Sam know he wasn't happy but had to put up with it.

"Ok. Let's hope it works."

Sam didn't fancy live practice with something new but knew Dean would have tested it as best he could without live firing. At any rate he trusted Dean's engineering skills to the hilt.

TBC


	141. Chapter 141 Pain

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 141 Pain

Once Sam was dressed and ready they packed one duffel bag with everything they would need and a couple of large empty plastic salt bags for the bones. They parked the car two blocks away and walked quickly through the back alleys to the fire escape and climbed up to the top floor. Dean picked the lock and put the localized alarm to sleep. Sam handed Dean a flashlight as he held his own low. They moved quickly to the insurance agent's door and picked the simple lock. Sam pushed the secretary's desk over then pushed everything on it to one side and climbed up. He pushed up the emergency access panel into the ceiling out of the way. Dean made sure Sam had his gun out as he pulled his own pistol and motioned for Sam to go ahead. Sam hosted himself onto the desk and went up through the hole into the roof.

Just as Dean was about to hoist himself into the roof behind Sam the air went cold and he felt the crackle of ozone. He swung around to find the spirit and came face to face with a small ghostly figure that was levitating in front of the office door. As he pulled the trigger he felt a pressure on his chest and was flying backwards through the glass partition, his boots brushing the top of the wood as he went through. While he was airborne Dean had under a second to twist his body so that his back took most of the impact and cover his privates with his right hand. Tiny burning knives buried into Dean's back from his head to his calves. He landed on his back on the wooden floor, pushing shards of the ancient glass further into his back. Dean had flown through the glass leaning slightly to the left which was how he landed gritting his teeth stifling a scream as the pain of the glass digging in rolled over him. The pain over his back and down his legs was sharp, biting and intense. He somehow still had the flashlight and pistol in his hands.

"Safety glass, safety glass, safety glass. Why don't people use safety glass?" He groaned as he struggled through the pain and rolled to his right side.

Dean heard Sam calling his name he pushed up onto his knees by sheer force of will. As he crouched steeling himself for the pain of standing he saw a three inch long piece of glass sticking out of the back of his left hand. Dean winced as he pulled it out and pushed to his feet with a "Son of a bitch," and staggered back to the desk. Sam's head was hanging down from the hole in the ceiling.

"God Dean. Are you ok?"

"I feel like a frekin' porcupine," he ground out. "I'll be ok. Keep going."

He grabbed a handful of salt and flung it over the desk then climbed up slowly and painfully. He felt and heard pieces of glass pop out of his skin as he strained his muscles. He pulled himself into the roof by the lip of the ceiling gritting his teeth so hard his jaw ached and his head hurt. He stood slowly panting as he gestured for Sam to keep going. Pain rippled down Dean's back if he moved in the slightest but he pushed himself to cover Sam as he moved off. They swept towards the corner of the building. The floor was wooden crawl boards and they moved along carefully as they approached a jumble in the corner. There were old forgotten bits and pieces here and there as well as boxes and old storage crates. Another cold spike suddenly hit and Dean was firing before he fully registered what he was doing. The shot was quiet but effective. Sam turned slightly to congratulate Dean on his silencer but stopped when he saw blood running down Dean's neck in the light from the beam of the flashlight.

"Dean you need..."

"I'm ok Sammy, we're close." Dean tried to sound better than he felt.

They found an old safe sitting behind some wooden boxes. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean and he slipped past Sam and put an ear to the safe and turned the knob.

Sam stood guard keeping his eyes sharp and his back to Dean while he worked. Sam could smell dust, ozone and blood making him worry further at how badly injured Dean was. The spirit appeared and Sam let off a shot then another as he saw Dean move out the corner of his eye and grab something out of the duffel bag. Sam had to fire once more before Dean tapped his arm holding a plastic bag in his other hand.

"The bones?"

"Yeah. Looks like the poor kid got trapped in the safe and couldn't get out. It's an old safe they probably forgot it was up here." Dean was trying to keep the pain out of his voice but Sam could near it nonetheless.

"How old?" Sam looked at the safe. He had never seen one this old looking before.

"Like when the building was built old." Dean was panting and sweating with pain.

"Ok, let's get out of here."

Dean nodded and didn't resist when Sam took the plastic bag from him, stowed it in the duffel bag, and slung it over his shoulder.

Sam slipped down onto the desk and turned to help Dean down.

"Don't touch my back Sammy. Just the front."

Dean didn't want Sam to get cut on the shards or have them pushed in any deeper. Sam nodded and put a hand on his chest to help him down. When Dean finally had his feet on the desk Sam saw the blood running down Dean's neck was a lot faster than it had been up in the roof and easier to see even though there were no lights on. Dean slid the panel back across with a grimace of pain and nodded to Sam that he was ready. Sam helped Dean down to the floor then grabbed a spray bottle out of the duffel bag and an old rag and sprayed desk where Dean's blood had dropped. The mix in the bottle was bleach and water which they used on hunts where they had to cover up better than normal. Sam locked the office door to make the police confused as to the motive and sprayed the mix on any of drops of Dean's blood he saw. Sam used the mix on the broken glass, happy to see the redness disappear but still concerned as he was yet to see Dean's injuries. Sam let Dean get in front of him near the fire door and winced when the flashlight shone on Dean's back for a moment as he could see glass sticking out of his jacket. His back was coated with blood which was hard to see on his black jacket but not on his lighter jeans. Sam trailed behind Dean spraying as he went as blood was still falling from Dean's clothes.

They slipped out the door after resetting the alarm then relocked the door. They made their way back to the Impala being careful not to be seen by anybody. Sam didn't like how Dean held his arms close to his stomach and the way his head hung but he plodded on. Sam continued to spray the blood Dean dropped until there was no liquid left in the bottle. Sam opened the trunk and put the duffel bag in and Dean handed him the keys as he scooped out a blanket.

"This is going to be a bit weird Sam but I need to lie down in the back. Don't worry I'm ok. Let's go get these bones burned."

"You're sure? We could stop at the motel first; she's much less of a danger now that she is in the bag."

"But still a danger. Particularly to us. Let's get this done first. I will be ok. Promise."

"Let me know if you need me."

Sam watched with his heart in his mouth as Dean lay down slowly on the back seat on his front and he climbed in the driver's seat driving carefully to the cemetery trying not to jostle Dean. Dean laid still gritting his teeth clutching the blanket covered seat and not giving out the slightest murmur as Sam drove even when he hit bumps in the road making pain shoot down his back. At the cemetery Dean got out of the car very slowly and followed Sam to one of the freshly dug graves even though Sam told him to stay in the car. He wasn't going to let glass in his back stop him looking after his Sammy.

Sam dug a hole in the bottom of a grave, very quickly going down three feet before throwing the bag in. Dean soaked the bag in lighter fluid and salt as Sam made ready with the match book. They waited around for the bones to burn down, then applied more salt, and covered in the hole so the bottom of the hole looked untouched. Back at the car Dean crawled into the back and Sam drove them back to the motel happy it was over and he could finally look after his brother.

TBC


	142. Chapter 142 Red

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 142 Red

Sam walked into the motel room with the two largest first aid kits they had tucked under his arms and the thickest spare blanket and towels they had. He turned the heater on then laid the blanket on one side of the bed followed by the towels. He went to the table and brought back the large glass ashtray then grabbed the ice bucket and went to bathroom to half fill it with warm water.

Dean slowly pulled his ruined jacket off his shoulders, gritting his teeth and wincing as it snagged on glass then let it fall to the floor. Next came the jeans which were a nightmare to pull them off slowly while pulling the material away from the embedded glass and standing without bending too much. The bad news was they were ruined with gashes and heavy blood stains particularly at his left front waistband, which ran down to the knee. Dean was panting with pain and had sweat running down his face when he had finished. Sam came over and gave Dean some pain killers then helped him lie on the bed, sucking a breath in at the amount of glass and blood. He thought there would be a fair bit but he had woefully underestimated just how much glass he would have to take out. When he had Dean lying with a towel wrapped pillow under his head Sam cut up one side of the T shirt then the other and gently peeled it off. Sam pulled out the first aid supplies he thought he would need, going heavy on the gauze. He took off his jacket knowing it was going to be a lengthy and messy job.

"Ok Dean. I'm going to do the biggest ones first. You ready?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sammy."

"Lets get this done, they must be hurting like hell."

Dean nodded softly then let his head fall on the pillow. Sam started pulling out the glass with two pairs of large tweezers he had. He stitched where it was required and used sticking plasters and butterfly clips for the not so big ones. Sam used Hydrogen Peroxide on all the wounds as he worked then lathered them in antiseptic before wrapping them up. The biggest piece was along side Dean's spine, only an inch to the left and easily over four inches sticking out. Safety glass would have shattered into very small cubes but this old style plain glass had broken into slivers and chunks. Dean squirmed as Sam pulled it out and he couldn't blame him, there was easily two inches under the skin. Sam was grateful his brother was one tough guy and that the glass was an inch to the left.

Sam murmured soothing words to Dean as he worked making Dean try to relax as much as possible as he was flinching slightly as each piece of glass was removed. There were quite a lot of tiny slivers that had to be dug out which Sam didn't like doing. The room was quiet except for Sam's murmurs and the sound of glass as the ashtray was filled to overflowing. Sam worked from the back of Dean's head down to the bottoms of his legs until he was satisfied with the result. He had quite a few in his left arm but none near his tattoo. Sam had to wrap Deans left hand in a bandage as his hand had quite a few a few pieces in there even though he had pulled the biggest bit out. It took a long time but Sam wanted to be sure he got it all. He rolled Dean gently to his back, pulling out more glass on his left side leaving only his right side and most of his front unscathed and ok to lie on. There was a very large piece in his left hip that had broken in two when he pulled out that he was concerned about as the skin around the cut had already turned a slight red color. It was about as big as the largest one on his back and had bleed quite a bit hence the ruined mess that was Dean's jeans. Sam's hands were dark red and coated with blood that he washed off when he finished and packed away the kits.

Sam looked up at Dean's face when he came back noticing his eyes beginning to sag shut.

"How are you feelin'?"

"Much less like a porcupine, thanks Sammy. At least my best parts are ok," Dean joked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam smiled. Trust Dean.

"No sex for a couple of days though."

That wiped the smile off Dean's face.

"No sex?" Dean looked devastated.

"Blood loss Dean. You have way too much of it."

Sam showed Dean the towels he had used now very red with blood. Dean sighed knowing he would lose this one no matter how he spun it. He was feeling fairly light headed and knew from countless injuries Sam was right about the blood loss. He got up slowly and stiffly.

"Where are you going?"

"Packing. We have to get going."

Sam frowned.

"Crime scene. Blood. Using fake IDs to do an inspection yesterday. We should get going in case this town has a cop with brain cells that puts this all together."

"You shouldn't be traveling yet Dean."

"Its ok I've traveled with worse. Let's just go an hour south. Colorado Springs is just big enough to get lost in and we can recover for a couple of days."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, of course."

Dean gave Sam a kiss to sweeten the deal but he winced with pain as he moved his hip against Sam's.

Sam frowned with concern. He knew Dean was right but he didn't like him traveling injured.

"Ok rules are: I drive, I pack, you lie in the back seat and get some rest."

Dean scratched the back of his head, stopping when his fingers scraped across a cut. "Ok. I'm too whacked out on painkillers to drive anyway."

Sam packed quickly and washed the back seat of the Impala out before spreading their cleaner blanket double thick and a 'borrowed' motel pillow. When Sam was packed and ready he came back for Dean who was sitting gingerly on the bed. He held out a pair of his sweat pants so they would be baggy on Dean and not rub against his wounds.

"Hey Dean? What happened to your work coveralls?"

Sam looked up as he helped Dean slip the pants on.

"I took em' back to Gary and quit."

"What? Why?"

"I told him I had a family emergency and didn't want him to hold my job in case I was away awhile."

"Why?"

Sam held out his biggest T shirt for Dean to slip into.

"It wasn't fair to let them think I was coming in when I wasn't. Most of them were ok and they would have to work harder to cover for me if they thought I was coming back."

Sam was touched with Dean's compassion. "How did they take it?"

"They were ok. Gave me a cheque for my work on site. Gary said to come back in if things changed."

"That was good of them."

"Yeah."

"Anyway let's go."

Sam drove to Colorado Springs as carefully as he could but Dean was asleep after fifteen minutes on his front and Sam kept checking him as he drove. Sam picked a motel on the outskirts of town and luck went his way when he was able to get a room at the end of the row with four empty rooms between them and the next occupied room. Sam got the room ready, taking in the bags, turning on the heat and laying the salt before gently waking Dean and helping him into the room. Dean was slightly slap happy from the pain tablets but still in obvious discomfort. Sam knew it wasn't the fact that he had glass cuts, as Dean had many over the years but the _amount_ of cuts that was holding him back. When Sam helped Dean out of his light shirt his back looked like one big bandage he had so many. Sam helped Dean to bed then went down to the nearest all night diner for food for them. When he returned Dean looked up then put his head back down on the pillow.

"Hey Babe. How you feelin?"

"Wonderful."

Dean moved restlessly on the bed.

"Feel like eating?"

"Hell yes."

Dean sat up slowly and made his way to the small table. Sam spread the food out and made sure Dean had plenty to eat even though he slowed down after a few bites. When they were done Sam made Dean go back to bed while he tidied up and got ready for bed. The rest of the night was a restless one as Dean wanted to be close to Sam but the cuts and scratches all over his body made it hard for him to settle.

TBC


	143. Chapter 143 Luxury

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 143 Luxury

In the morning Sam got up early and went for breakfast, bringing it back and waking Dean gently. Dean got up and leaned carefully against the headboard and ate with Sam sitting next to him. Sam rolled him over and redressed his back, head and legs then flipped him over for his left side. Sam was happy with way he was healing except for his left hip and the largest cut on his back next to his upper spine. The edges of the skin were a darker pink than they had been so Sam smothered it in antibacterial cream and gave Dean an antibiotic to take that they had in their stash of medical supplies. Dean grizzled slightly about having to be on antibiotics again but admitted his hip was starting to throb a bit. Sam told Dean he had paid for two nights so he could lie down and relax until at least then before they moved on. He pressed home his concern at making sure Dean's cuts started to heal and there was no sign of infection before he even thought about looking for another job.

Dean put up a slight fight but in truth he wanted to hang around for about four days anyway. It was the twenty fourth and the stained glass window for the house was due to be finished on the twenty eighth. He wanted a few hours at the house before Sam's birthday to set up the small amount of furniture he had bought. He now had eight days to work it all out and get ready. Sam spent the rest of the day fussing over his big brother and making sure he was medicated and as comfortable as he could be. Dean put up with the fusing only because he had done it to Sam not so very long ago. He took Deans ruined jeans, T shirt , jacket and towels hand washed them in the motel laundry sink before putting them through a wash cycle. He was just glad no one was around to see the blood flowing down the drain. He didn't put them in the dryer as he was going to burn and bury these clothes later he just wanted to wash them so a wild dog wouldn't smell the blood and dig them up if not all of it burned. Dean slept most of the day only waking when Sam woke him for food and meds. He woke enough to watch a movie in bed with Sam that night and fell back to sleep in his arms. Sam got up once Dean was asleep and drove further out of town to a park where he dug a hole and threw in Dean's jeans, jacket, T shirt, towels and the glass he had pulled out of him and set them on fire. Once the clothes were burned down Sam filled in the hole. He felt better about getting rid of any evidence but not about burning Dean's clothes and vowed to replace them at some stage.

Sam changed Dean's dressing the next morning and insisted he stay in bed and rest as much as possible. Sam tended to him all day reading to him, feeding him, watching TV with him and enjoying the fact Dean was letting him look after him. Dean was feeling better and was more alert and hurting a lot less by dinner time. By the time they went to bed for the night Dean was happy to cuddle into his attentive brother. Usually laying around and doing nothing would have bothered him but after he still felt stiff and sore and liked Sam being with him even if he was fussing a bit.

Sam woke the next morning with Dean tucked in against his side and he felt caught up with sleep and healthy. Dean on the other hand had another restless night trying to avoid lying on his sore bits which was fairly hard to do. Sam lay on his side and ran a hand down Dean's hard chest as they snuggled deeper in the blankets. Sam felt like he could stay under the blankets with his brother all day but knew he should check Dean's wounds again. Sam woke Dean up and undressed him and helped him stagger to the bathroom sink for a wash with a cloth and some hot water and soap. Sam did most of the work keeping the water off his stitches. When Dean was dry and as clean as Sam could get they went back to the bed and Sam helped him tug fresh boxers on then set to work on his cuts. Sam took a few plasters off some cuts as they were now ok on their own and put more plasters on where they were required. The deep cuts on Dean's left hip and back were the same as before and while Sam was glad it was no worse he was concerned it was getting no better. Sam tucked Dean back into bed with strict instructions to stay and rest. Sam went out to get more first aid supplies and breakfast. As soon as Sam slipped out Dean pulled out his cell and gave Bobby a quick call outlining his plan for the next few days. They tossed around a few ideas and Dean was happy to have a more firm plan for the event. He just needed everything to line up.

Sam returned with the supplies and they spent a lazy day of watching TV in bed together, a rare luxury that they took advantage of. Sam even pulled out the after care lotion for their tattoos and gave both a thorough soak. Dean slept encouraged by painkillers and Sam doing the full on overprotective brother routine. Sam didn't want Dean up and around until the cut on his hip and the largest next to his spine was looking a lot healthier, both were looking to raw for Sam's night Dean went for dinner insisting to Sam he could stand in a line and order food. When he had returned Sam had put their washing on in the laundry and had cleaned their weapons bags out and put them away. They sat together and ate then Sam put the washing in the dryers then came back to watch TV with Dean. Sam bought the finished washing away before they turned in for the night. Dean slept better that night due to a lot of his cuts having healed enough to make him more comfortable.

TBC


	144. Chapter 144 Better

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 144 Better

The next morning Sam woke to a warm bed and reached over to pull Dean closer but found the bed empty. He looked around the room and saw Dean coming towards him with a paper bag and cup.

"Hey Dean. What are you doing up?"

"My appetites returned so I went and got breakfast. I'm surprised the rumbling didn't wake you."

"Ha. Thanks."

Sam took the offered breakfast and sat up. Dean went the table and bought his back and sat with Sam. Sam saw Dean had the paper.

"What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. What are we doing today Sammy?"

"No idea. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. We could go out and do a movie or hit some shops."

"Shops?"

"Yeah I need at least one more pair of jeans and a new jacket."

"You actually need two new pairs of jeans and a couple of new T Shirts as well."

They hadn't replaced Dean's clothes from the vampire cult hunt yet.

Dean nodded, "So shopping then a movie?"

Sam saw Dean had the paper open on the page for cinemas.

"If you are ok. How about we shop first then see how you feel?"

"Sam I'm not four. I'm almost all better now."

"You have had a rough year so far Dean. I don't want you getting an infection."

"Ok. We will shop then do lunch. If it's to much we can do a movie tomorrow."

Sam looked at Dean in surprise.

"You are really committed to us having some down time aren't you?"

"I said I was." Dean frowned at Sam slightly defensive.

"No, it's great Dean. I like it even though its against your nature."

"Yeah it is but breaking a promise to you?_ Way_ more against my nature."

Sam nodded then gave Dean a soft kiss. "Thanks De."

Sam finished his breakfast and gave Dean another wash before checking his remaining cuts. He was able to remove all the plasters except for where there were stitches. While Sam was having a shower Dean stepped outside to make a call taking the paper with him. Dean had found a book sale advertised in the paper and wanted to by a lot they had for sale. He gave them a call and found out the place sold lots from book shops that had gone out of business. They were selling the entire contents of a bookshop in Dallas that had gone bust. Dean asked for the price and found he could do it ok. He read out his credit card number and secured the lot of eight thousand books, mostly classics he was assured, on the spot. Dean had already read a brief description of the books in the ad and decided Sam would like them. If nothing else it would give his library a good kick start.

He gave the delivery address as the real estate agent he had bought the house from then rang them and let them know the books were coming. They had no problem with the delivery assuring Dean it was a service they often did for clients. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped the phone back in his pocket and stepped back inside. Sam had almost caught him looking at the sale lot when he had woken up but Dean managed to flick the page back to the cinema page before he showed Sam. Lucky he had been looking at it earlier. Sam was just coming out of the shower as he gathered his things.

When they were both ready they found a mall close by and perused the shops getting new clothes for Dean. They found a bookstore and wandered inside. Dean surprised Sam by picking a book for himself but Sam noticed it was _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker so it was almost a 'work' book. Sam browsed the fiction section for some new books while Dean ambled over to the car section for a look. As Dean was looking at a book of classic American cars he saw a salesgirl slide up to him.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I'm just looking thanks."

The girl didn't move off but instead spoke again.

"Is there a particular book that I can help you with?"

"Ah, no. Thanks."

"We do have some new release books. There are a few car ones amongst them."

Dean raised his eyes and saw the girl blushing and clenching her fingers nervously.

"Its ok thanks."

"If you need help just come up to the desk."

"Okay, Thanks." Dean smiled in what he hoped was a friendly smile.

She walked off and Dean looked up to see Sam's head smiling at him over the bookshelf. Dean smiled back then went back to looking at the car books. Sam moved back to the row of books he had been looking at. When he heard the salesgirl talking to Dean he had wandered over laughing to himself when Dean had all but ignored her attempts at flirting with him. Sam liked the way their life had changed and he felt extra lucky when he saw his brother only had eyes for him. This was what being in a relationship with Dean was like. He was an all or nothing kind of guy so it didn't surprise him to much. When they went to the counter the salesgirls that had talked to Dean nodded her head at other sales girl behind the counter as Dean strode up to the counter. She rang their purchases up chatting away like Dean was an old friend of hers. Sam hung back slightly with amusement at seeing both girls staring at his brother and going red as they gained confidence in their flirting.

They had lunch at a small restaurant in the mall and Sam noticed how many people looked at his handsome brother. They didn't go out to populated areas like this much so it was nice to see people interacting. Sam had always had a fascination for it. Sam noticed how tired Dean was and talked him into heading back to the motel telling him the movie could wait until the next day. Dean agreed that the mall had made him fairly tired and they went back and unpacked their new things.

Sam insisted Dean have an afternoon nap so he peeled his shirt and jeans off and had a comfortable nap while Sam read a book sitting against the headboard running a hand through Dean's hair. When Dean woke an hour later Sam was lying full length next to him.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey De."

Sam pulled back the covers and Dean saw he had stripped down to Jeans and T shirt. Sam ran a hand down Dean chest slowly, delighting at the ripples as his hand drifted to his hard abs. Dean pushed his pillow towards Sam and Sam put his head on it so his face was close to Dean's. Sam continued to rub over Dean's torso softly enjoying the warm breath on his face as his eyes locked with Dean's. Without moving his head Dean stuck his tongue out until it ran across Sam's lips. Sam ran his out and they lapped across each others outside their mouths.

Dean moved his hands under Sam's T shirt and pushed it up.

"Dean. you need to take it easy."

Dean pushed the shirt off Sam's shoulders.

"It's been three days Sammy. I'm good. All blood has returned to vital parts of my anatomy."

Dean pushed his crotch at Sam's belly and he felt the hardness there. Sam pulled Dean closer and rubbed his hands up his back.

"Just let me do the work De."

"I have to do _some_ work Sammy."

Sam grinned and slid Dean's boxers down then his own. Sam attacked Dean hard abs as he liked to do, dry humping his leg with vigor using one hand on Dean's dick to keep it out of the way and get Dean off at the same time. Sam's tongue lapped at Dean's stomach for a good half hour before he came slowly on Dean's leg. He scooped up some cum with his hand and finished Dean off as he lapped at his lower chest. Dean went with a slow groan and Sam bent to clean Dean up with his tongue. Dean pulled Sam's face back up to his before he could get to carried away and have them going again. He didn't know if he was _that_ much better.

Dean pulled Sam up when they had calmed down and they went for a shower. Dean showered as carefully as he could not wanting to get his stitches to wet. Dean dressed in jeans and strolled down to the pizza bar to grab dinner while Sam dressed in sweats. After they had eaten, they relaxed in bed with a movie while Sam checked Dean's cuts again. Sam felt Dean's cuts were doing well and thought he would soon be ready to move on. So it surprised him that Dean was looking at what movies were on at the local cinema for the next day. They watched TV until fairly late then cuddled up and went to sleep.

TBC


	145. Chapter 145 Axle

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 145 Axle 

The next morning Dean was up and had breakfast for Sam before he woke. He called the stained glass people while he was out and found the glass was ready for fitting for the thirtieth, the day after next. He called the framers and found the gun was framed and ready to pick up then called the furniture shop and set up delivery for mid afternoon on the thirtieth. They hung around the motel after Sam checked Dean's wounds again then went out for a late lunch. Sam chose the restaurant for lunch and since the weather was nice he picked one with a large outdoor eating area. They found a quiet corner and Dean pushed his chair close enough so that he was touching Sam's knee with his own and his arm brushed against Sam's. Sam was so happy with Dean's sight PDA that he allowed him a beer with lunch.

Dean bought the tickets to the movie while Sam bought popcorn and drinks. The film was _'Hot Fuzz'_ which was an action movie with plenty of funny jokes that had them laughing all the way through. The cinema was fairly empty with two other couples far enough away for Dean to put his arm across Sam's shoulder and pull Sam's head to his shoulder. Dean surprised Sam further by dragging his mouth to his and giving him a deep kiss at a fairly quiet and dark section of the movie. Sam felt a thrill at his brother giving him this moment and was delighted that Dean held his hand for the rest of the bought coffee on the way back to the motel and sat at the table, relaxing while they read the paper, and surfed the net. Dean was just thinking about going for dinner when Sam looked up from the computer.

"I think I have a job for us."

"_Where?_" Dean realized too late his voice was a bit sharp.

"Albuquerque. Its a bit vague and not much information but it could be a black dog. We will probably get more information once we are down there."

Dean smiled on the inside. Albuquerque would be fine to go to the house from and a black dog which would be a short job. He just hoped he could execute the rest of his plan from there before any actual hunting started.

"You wanna' drive down tomorrow and have a look?"

"You up for that?"

"Its barley five hours Sammy. No problem."

"Ok, if you want to. It may be a waste of time."

"Its only five hours and there is nothing else going on so no problem," Dean assured him.

Dean was up and dressed early the next morning, tugging Sam up for breakfast before hitting the road. They arrived in the late afternoon and Dean got them settled before going out for dinner while Sam looked into the case. While Dean was out he called Bobby and they fine tuned the plan for the next day. Dean would have to travel five hours to the house and they need a good cover to keep Sam here while he went off on his own.

Dean bought breakfast back to the motel very early the following morning and found Sam sitting up looking at the Internet for clues still in his T Shirt and boxers from bed. Dean gave him his breakfast a left his keys and phone on the table while he went to the bathroom. While he was in there Dean's phone rang and Sam answered it seeing Bobby's name on the caller ID.

"Hey Bobby. How's it going?"

"Not as good as it could Sam. Is your brother around?"

"He's in the bathroom. Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, I need his mechanical skills. Do you know Silver Creek, Arizona at all? It's about 90 miles from Phoenix."

"Probably flashed through it once or twice. Not much out there if I remember."

"Absolutely nothing. Which is why I need Dean. I dropped a damn rear axle and need a replacement. Where are you guys?"

"Albuquerque."

"Phew," Bobby sighed, "five or six hours away. I'm working on a hoodoo thing in Salt Lake and had to go get a talisman from a guy in Phoenix. Damn thing let go on the road. Do you mind if I steal Dean for the day to pick one up and help me throw it on?"

"I will just get him."

Sam leaned into the bathroom as Dean was washing his hands.

"Bobby wants help with an... axle? He is in Silver Creek, about six hours away."

Dean frowned. "What's he doing out there?"

Sam shrugged. "Something about a talisman."

Dean looked at his watch then blew a raspberry. "I guess. Will you be ok on your own for the day?"

"Yeah. I have only just started looking into this so it will be research all day."

Dean sighed and feigned indecision, showing Sam he didn't really want to go.

"It's ok Dean. Go help Bobby, he is always there for us."

Dean nodded gave Sam a kiss on the nose and took the phone.

"Hey Bobby?"

Sam went out to the room while Dean talked to Bobby about cars and tools leaning against the bathroom sink. He came out a few minutes later looking rather glum.

"You sure you will be ok?"

"Yeah, no problem De. You will be back tonight and I should have something more concrete about the hunt then. It's only one day."

"Ok. But no going out and taking this dog out by your self. _Wait for me_."

"Of course."

Sam changed Dean's dressings to heavier weight ones in case he had to go crawling under the car. He still didn't like how slowly the wound at his hip way healing and put extra covers on that one. Dean gave Sam a bag of weapons just in case. Sam told Dean to look after his wounds and smothered him with kisses before he set off.

TBC


	146. Chapter 146 Setup

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 146 Setup

Dean made great time using all the shortcuts he could think of and called Sam not far from the house to tell him he was coming up on Bobby's position and would call him when the job was done. Sam told him how much he missed him and to be sure and have lunch. Dean felt guilty about deceiving Sam but it was for a good cause. Dean stopped at a local store and bought bathroom cleaner, sponges, toilet paper, Windex, paper towel and sandwiches for lunch. He stopped at the real estate agents for the keys and the shipment of books he had bought from Dallas. He had quite underestimated exactly how much room the books would take and once he had all the boxes in the car he could barley sit in the drivers seat. He rolled up the drive to the house at one o'clock. He let himself in and was hit with a good dose of fumes from the floor. He opened some windows and doors admiring how good the floor looked. He saw a brightly colored parcel on the breakfast bar and knew immediately it was Bobby's present to Sam. Bobby had told Dean he had left it there but not what was in it. Dean hefted it with one arm. Books he guessed by the weight. He gabbed a drop cloth from the basement and lay it over the floor between the front door and the library as he brought the boxes in and stacked them along the wall.

Just to get his breath back from hauling in boxes he took some time to look around the place and liked what he saw. The new curtains looked great and the kitchen looked smart although missing a few things. He was happy with his choice of tiled floor and glass backboards thinking they looked really smart. The floors were a nice contrast to the newly painted walls and it was amazing how much fresher the place was with the ceilings painted. Dean used a sharp knife to cut through the floor sealant on the lounge and office floors ensuring both of his earlier made traps worked as planed. He went to the basement and pulled out the rugs he had bought and unrolled them in the various rooms. He was just going back down to bring out the wood for the library shelves when the stained glass window arrived. He let them in and set them to work fitting it, excusing himself as he had plenty to do. It took more than ten trips to bring up all the wood for the library shelves and he was sweating freely by the time he had them in neat stacks along the freshly painted wall. His stitches pulled a little but at least they felt ok. The dressing was a little damp with sweat but it might look to Sam like he had been working under a car. There was a knock at the door and he opened it to find a courier with five large boxes of books. Bobby had sent them on, great. Dean took them inside and stacked them next to the shelves and other boxes then tipped the courier.

As the courier left the gardener pulled up and started work on the yards. Dean introduced himself then left him to it. A few minutes later the front door knocked again and Dean found the furniture had arrived. Dean paid the guys an extra one hundred to help him place it where it should go. The desk, filing cabinet and chair in the study. The sectional lounge, two chairs and low table in the sun-room. The Chesterfield lounge, chairs and coffee table in the library and the last lounge and chairs in the living room. He did the side tables, lamps and ottomans himself. He was glad there was no more lifting involved as his stitches were not liking the work or he suspected his sweaty T shirt.

Since the guys were still putting in the window he gave the place a once over with cleaning products, interrupted by the gardener wanting his payment. Another courier came with a delivery of books that Dean had bought at auction sight unseen. Dean put the boxes in the library and the guys doing the window asked if he had some spare paint in the color of the library so they could finish the job properly. Dean was impressed with their attention to detail and found the small pile of paint tins the painter had left in the basement and found the correct color. They had their own brushes and touched up around the window so it blended better with the window. When they had finished Dean thought it looked like it had been there for years. He gave them an extra large tip as he let them out.

There was another delivery of books from an auction Bobby had been to plus the books Dean had bought from him for Sam. He took the computer to the office and placed in on the floor under the desk. He locked the place up tight, ready for Sam in two days. He had been at the house for five hours and knew any longer would be pressing his luck. He hoped Sam was as happy with it as he was. There was still plenty of money left for Sam to go shopping and get what else was needed. Dean wanted Sam to choose the important furniture like the bed and cupboards, even though most of the furniture so far Sam had picked without knowing it. He had gone a little overboard with the books but the way he calculated it Sam still had more than half of the shelves to fill himself.

Dean dropped in and picked up Sam's gun from the framing shop which he was very impressed with. He was even happier when they wrapped it up nicely for him. He saw a cake shop and on impulse decided to order Sam a birthday cake. What the hell, Sam spoiled him, time to return it. He waited until he was outside the town on the side of the road before calling Sam and letting him know they had fixed Bobby's car and he was on his way back. Dean stopped an hour out of Albuquerque at a dusty truck stop and slipped under the Impala and searched for some grease so he looked like he had been working on a car. He slithered around on the ground for a good few minutes knowing he must look like an idiot. The gravel biting into his skin through his T shirt told him he had done enough to deceive his brother. He felt very bad lying to Sam even about something like this. Since they had deepened their relationship Dean had endeavored to be as truthful as possible with Sam. He felt that's what relationships were about: love, trust and truth. He took the time while lying down on the ground to try and let the guilt go and focus on the positive. Sam loved surprises and Dean hoped he would love this one.

He got back to the motel just after ten and Sam swung the door open and pulled him into an enthusiastic hug.

"You haven't eaten yet have you?" Sam scolded as he pulled back from their first kiss of the night.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm guessing by the time you drove straight through. You must be exhausted."

Sam's hands fluttered under Dean's T shirt.

"I'm a little tired."

"Go get cleaned up, you smell like the underneath of a car. Dinners on its way."

"Excellent."

Dean had a light shower keeping his stitches as dry as possible. When he came back out, dressed in sweats and a T Shirt, Sam had Chinese take out boxes spread over the small table.

"Off with the shirt. I need to check the dressings."

Dean peeled his shirt back off and Sam went to work changing the three wounds that still required dressing and smearing antiseptic all over his back.

"What's that for?"

"You've been lying on the ground Dean. We can't let any of these wounds become infected."

Dean nodded playing along.

Sam fussed over the wound on his hip then finally announced it was time for dinner.

Dean sat and draped his legs over Sam's as Sam passed him a fork and a box of sweet and sour noodles.

"So what have you been up to?"

"I checked out this hunt. Looks like it was a wild goose chase."

"I thought it was a wild dog not a wild goose," Dean joked.

"Coyotes I think. Coming down at night for scraps and making a nuisance of themselves."

Dean gave Sam such a searching look he actually wriggled under the scrutiny.

"But you want to go out and check just in case."

Sam looked slightly abashed.

"Well yeah."

"Sounds like a good idea. Better to be safe."

Dean wound a hand around Sam's neck.

"We can go when we finish up here."

"You sure Dean? You must be pretty tired."

"I'm ok."

Dean marveled that he did actually feel pretty good. _'Must be the adrenaline after doing something deviou_s', he thought.

They finished dinner and packed away the cartons. Dean went to the trunk of the Impala and pulled out a blanket and two sets of binoculars. Dean piled them in the passenger seat then went back inside and made a thermos of coffee up. Sam came out of the bathroom rugged up for a cold night.

"Think fast Sammy."

Dean tossed Sam the car keys. Dean tucked the thermos under his arm and walked to the door.

"Dean you want me to drive?"

"It's your hunt Sammy. I follow you tonight."

Dean held the door open for his brother and gave him a half-assed salute that ended up with him patting Sam on the ass as he crossed the threshold.

TBC


	147. Chapter 147 Squee

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 147 Squee

Sam got behind the wheel as Dean slipped in the passenger side. Sam drove them to where he thought the action would happen and found a nice secluded spot. Dean threw him some blanket from his side of the car as he leaned against the passenger door and relaxed back.

"You're very relaxed for a hunt."

Dean smiled sweetly over at him. "You say it's a coyote, then it's a coyote. We are just here to put a line through it so we can move on."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"But you haven't done any research at all on this Dean. Don't you wanna at least ask how I worked it out?"

"No need. You know what you are doing. I trust you Sam."

Dean handed Sam a pair of binoculars.

"Since it's your hunt you have first watch." Dean rested back and shut his eyes.

Sam glowed with pride from Dean's words. Sam knew Dean trusted him but to come out and say it so convincingly and without doubt made Sam squee a little inside. His hero had just told him he trusted him. The fact that he had called him Sam and not Sammy showed he was very serious even though he had keep his voice light. It was right up there with knowing how much Dean loved and cared about him.

Contrary to his relaxed position with his hands folded on his lap and his eyes shut, Dean didn't go to sleep but stayed awake chatting softly, keeping Sam from nodding off. When Sam yawned at one am, Dean passed the coffee over without opening his eyes. Sam ran a hand down Dean's blanket covered knee.

"Thanks De. Hey, you should have been a boy scout. You're always prepared for anything."

"I was for about five minutes."

"What dad let you?"

"It was the only thing he _would_ let me do."

"When was this? I don't remember it."

"I was nine so you were five. I doubt you would remember it."

"Why did you join?"

Dean breathed in a big sigh, "I wanted to play hockey and Dad wouldn't allow it. He said scouts was the only thing he would ok as an after school activity. You can guess why…"

"Wait, wait, wait, Dean," Sam interrupted, "backpedal a second and tell me why _you_ wanted to play hockey."

"_Ice_ hockey. The hitting and smashing I guess. The school I was going to had a team. They asked if I was interested after we did it for gym my first lesson at the school. I was just happy to be asked I guess."

Sam nodded knowing the feeling.

"So Dad said no?"

Dean nodded, "He said I could join scouts because a: it was something I would need later and was like getting extra hunting lessons and b: the hockey would take up to much time and we would be moving soon anyway."

"Typical. How come you didn't do it long? You would have been a great scout and so cute in that uniform."

"Ha, I never even got to the uniform part, not that Dad would buy me one. Anyways at my first scout meeting I was getting taught how to light a fire. The dude teaching me was doing it wrong, all slow and careful like he was scared the wood would catch on fire," Dean chuckled, "I told him so and he gave me the matches and said go ahead smart ass. I almost burned their little campsite down the flames were so huge. You should have seen them running around looking for something to put it out with. I was laughing my ass off. Literally. So next day Dad gets a call that suggests he keep me from going again as they thought I was a bit to_ 'destructive_'."

"That doesn't sound fair."

"Especially when I put the fire out."

"You did?"

"Reluctantly yeah. That what the sand on the ground was for stupid nimrods," Dean laughed, "Even Dad laughed which was pretty rare back then. But he never let me join anything after that."

"That's gotta suck. You would have been an awesome hockey player." Sam smiled over at Dean as he patted his leg.

Another ninety minutes moved by sluggishly before Dean sat up to take over from Sam but found Sam was looking intently with his binos. Dean raised his and saw two coyotes pushing through the undergrowth.

"Good work Sammy."

"Yeah just as I thought. Anyway, we can go now."

Sam knew a black dog would make short work of coyotes so they wouldn't hang around if there was one about. Sam drove them back to the motel and they changed and jumped into bed at four am. For some reason as Dean slipped into bed with Sam he felt a terrible sadness steal over him that he could only shake by pulling Sam to him and hugging him tight.

Sam woke up warm and comfortable late in the morning and found Dean cuddled up to his back. He turned so that he could pull Dean into his arms and laughed softly when Dean snuggled up to his chest. He looked so child like and innocent when he slept. Sam stroked his face but it just made Dean snuffle more and wrap his arms around Sam's hips. Sam was going to get up and get them a late breakfast but Dean's warm breath on his chest made him sleepy again and he felt himself dropping off.

Dean woke up just after lunch time and found Sam hugging him tight. He lounged in Sam's arms for a good half hour softly playing with Sam's hair. Sam woke slowly and they kissed at the same speed legs and arms entwined. As they broke apart Sam's stomach let out a huge grumble.

"Time for breakfast or lunch or something," laughed Dean.

They got up and dressed then walked over to the diner across the street where they had a leisurely late lunch. Dean smiled over his coffee cup at Sam.

"So what's on the board for today?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Nothing, I don't think."

"Nothing in the papers?"

"Nope."

"Well we _could_ join Bobby in Salt Lake City. Help him out with that hoodoo stuff he's been workin' on. Sounds to me like he could use some fresh eyes. Be like a holiday for us."

"He's not working with Matt is he?" Sam had a severe dislike for the hunter.

"No. He is on his own which is why he keeps having to go find stuff."

"Like that talisman."

"Bingo."

"Ok we could do a few hours today and be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan."

Dean let Sam drive the first stint knowing the Impala would need fuel in about three hours. Sure enough they pulled over for fuel just before the Colorado border and Dean took over keeping the car turned North. Sam dozed in the passenger seat so Dean drove slowly stopping at a motel an hour from the house just on dusk. Dean got them settled and left Sam to organize the washing while he got dinner. Sam had the washing ready when Dean returned with dinner so Dean did the washing then returned to watch TV with Sam. By the time the washing was folded and put away both guys were yawning tiredly. Sam checked Dean's wounds feeling better about how well they were healing and they tangled together for sleep.

TBC


	148. Chapter 148 Ownership

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

**Yeah its finally here!**

Chapter 148 Ownership

Dean woke first in the morning and dressed and went out for breakfast serving Sam's up to him in bed. Sam was expecting Dean to wish him a _Happy Birthday _but Dean seemed to have forgotten not saying anything to Sam except to get his lazy ass out of bed. Sam was a bit disappointed but it was very early in the day so he didn't get upset. Dean settled the bill and packed the car once they were ready and drove them north. Sam started to doze against the passenger side window about forty minutes in which made Dean smile as he drew close to the house. Dean managed to drive to the end of their road and do a U turn at the end so that Sam's side of the car was closest to the house. Sam woke as they slowed and turned, opening his eyes as Dean pulled up and looking around as he yawned. Dean laid his arm along the top of the seat and watched Sam's confused face. Dean felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He was feeling mixed emotions. Worry, hoping Sam would like the house. Guilt, for going behind his back. Excitement, wanting Sam to know how much he meant to him and happiness that it was Sam's birthday at last and his plans had aligned so well.

Sam looked at Dean.

"What are we doing De?"

"I thought you might like the view."

Dean pointed down the road they had come up. Since they were on a slight hill it was pretty good.

"Its ok I guess. What's going on?"

Dean leaned forward and pulled a slim package out from under his seat.

"Happy birthday Sammy."

Sam grinned. He knew Dean hadn't forgotten.

"Thanks De." Sam unwrapped the box slowly and found his old peacemaker gun framed behind glass. Sam sucked in a breath at how good it looked.

"It looks great, thanks Dean."

Sam leaned over to give Dean a kiss but Dean pulled back slightly.

"But a fairly lame ass present on its own. Happy Birthday Sammy."

Dean held his closed fist out for Sam's open one and dropped a set of keys on it.

"Ah, what?"

Sam saw there were three shiny keys and a silver bullet on the ring. Dean pointed at the house.

"You like it?"

Sam looked over and saw a nice tidy one story house. There was an iron fence with brick pillars at intervals including a taller pillar either side of a paved drive. The house was a medium grey smooth stucco finish with wide lighter colored squares at the corners. The brick pillars and small bushes stopped him seeing to much of the house but he could easily see the roof was solid looking concrete tiles. The garden had small shrubs and native grasses as well as a few small trees giving a neat but relaxed feel. Sam liked the look of the house on sight particularly how it was situated on the hill with farmland on one side and a large property on the other.

Sam looked back at Dean.

"Well…yeah it's nice Dean. What's going on? Are we staying here?"

"Its all yours baby."

"What a house?" Sam joked.

"You said you wanted to live in Colorado."

"For how long?"

Sam didn't seem to be getting what Dean was telling him.

"Forever if you want, its yours."

"You're not serious." Sam said on a strangled breath. His heart was suddenly trip hammering in his chest at Dean's words.

"Yeah, I am."

"Holy crap Dean!"

The surprise on Sam's face was worth all the work and subterfuge. Sam dove over the seat and almost took Dean's lips off in his hurry to kiss him.

"Are you sure? I mean really Dean? This is unbelievable. It can't be… are you kidding with me?"

Once Sam calmed down enough for Dean to get a word in edgewise,"Sammy don't you want to see inside?"

"Of course."

Sam almost leaped from the car trying to drag Dean with him but Dean dragged him back, started the car and drove into the drive, pulling up next to the house. Sam's smile was huge as he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him from the car. Sam raced up the path, unlocked the door quickly, and pushed open the door. Sam was hit with a slight smell of fumes and fresh paint.

"Sorry about the smell it needs an air out. The smell will fade it's just a bit fresh."

"Dean, did you get the floors done for me?"

Dean nodded. "It was carpet."

Sam bent and ran a hand over the surface.

"Wow, I love it. So much better than carpet." He smiled up then rose, pulled his shoes off and walked to the first doorway on the left.

Dean took his shoes off and followed after locking the door behind them. He wanted Sam to take in his house without disturbance. Sam recognized the rug and furniture in the living room at once.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah, when we looked at furniture for Bobby. I went back and ordered it."

Sam captured Dean lips in a huge kiss during which Dean could feel Sam shaking with excitement.

"I love it. Man I always wanted raked ceilings and a step down to the sunken floor. The windows are great. They are unusual but I like the style. Nice and high on the wall, its kind of like a sky light with the way the light comes in."

"I thought you might like a TV on this wall and paintings or pictures on this one. There are still things to get but I thought you might like to pick them." Dean fidgeted with his fingers as he talked feeling a bit nervous now Sam was checking out his house.

Sam walked back into the hall and headed across to the closed door but Dean steered him down the hall to the left. Sam examined the bathroom and exclaimed over the color. Next was the kitchen and Sam instantly knew that Dean had it refitted. He loved the set out and the glass and tiles and fawned over the marble benches.

"It looks a little professional for me," Sam remarked running a hand over the chopping block in the middle of the room.,"is that a wine rack?" Sam examined the vertical squares.

"Yeah, I had them built in. Apparently it's all the rage. There are only enough for twelve bottles but there is a big rack in the basement."

Sam was suitably impressed with the sun-rooms space enjoying the colors Dean had picked. He knew he would have picked very similar if not the same. He loved the glass doors with wooden frames looking out to the back of the house. When Sam turned and inspected the small dining room he recognized the table instantly and pulled Dean to him for another big kiss and hug. They walked the lower hall and as Dean predicted Sam was flattered and enthusiastic that Dean wanted him to pick the furniture for the bedrooms. He liked the bright colors of both the bathrooms and slid into the chair behind the desk in the office and enjoyed the view. Dean came into the room and hung the gun in its frame on a hook on the wall inside the door opposite the desk.

"For _your_ office."

"Cool."

Sam had been caught up on the excitement and forgotten Dean had scooped it up as he exited the car. Sam's legs didn't fit under the desk and he looked down to see two big boxes there.

"That's your other present."

Sam lifted the boxes up and carefully placed them on the desk. One box had a picture of a computer tower on it and a bow. The other had two screens and a techy looking screen holder and a bow on top. Sam read the box to find it was two LCD monitors and extra heavy duty dual screen, dual pivot desk mount.

"Dean you shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to. You should have a good one if we are going to spend time here doing research. That has two screens or monitors or whatever you geeks call them. There is a wireless key board and mouse in with the tower thingy."

"Excellent! Thanks De."

They wandered back to the sun-room where Sam pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"Garage?"

"Yeah, just there." Dean pointed out the back doors where Sam just see the edge.

"Wow a garden. Dean we have a garden."

Dean smiled at Sam's exited face.

"Dean how did you get all this together and when?"

"I will tell you later. Here take this."

Dean pulled some paperwork out of his back pocket.

"All yours Sammy."

Sam found himself looking at a title deed with Sam Hetfield written on it.

"And this."

Dean pulled a plastic pouch out of his inside jacket pocket and handed it to Sam. Sam found a credit card and banking details in the same name with social security details and drivers license.

"There is money in the account for the rest of the furniture. I can help if you want but it's up to you."

Sam dropped the paperwork on the coffee table and cupped Dean's face with his hands.

"I'm never ever going to be able to beat this Dean. Where did you...? The money from the hotel?"

Dean nodded slightly.

"How did you..."

"I will tell you later just enjoy_ your_ house for now."

"I cant believe you did all this for_ me_."

"Of course Sammy. Its what you wanted. If you want to change anything feel free. In fact if you don't like it you can sell it and…"

Sam kissed his face all over stopping him from talking any more. Sam was so happy he though his heart might explode with it.

"**No** selling it. I love it Dean. I wouldn't change a thing. God I love you."

Sam went back to smothering Dean in kisses.

"Sam...Sam...Sammy," Dean laughed. "There's one room left."

Sam frowned. "Ah, the closed door."

Dean grinned and followed Sam down the front hall. Dean stood slightly back and watched Sam's face closely as he opened the door and took two quick steps inside.

TBC

* * *

We have reached Sam's birthday at last so not long to go to finish up the story. We will however give them some domestic bliss before they set off on their next hunt.

I have had a few requests for a floor plan of the house so I played around with MSpaint for a couple of hours to bring it to life.

Because my live journal account is to small to handle the size I have placed a link to it on my live journal page. My user name is gett22.

If you still have trouble you can email me and I can send you the link.

I have fixed the link problem and it is now at:

**www dot gettweb dot com forward slash Samshouse dot htm**

I have now placed the page under web: Homepage on my profile in case you cant find it on live journal.

If you choose to have a look don't forget I am no architect and this is very rough. I will be adding to it as they finish furnishing the place. I welcome any comments or if you have a problem let me know. gett


	149. Chapter 149 Library

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 149 Library

Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to the stained glass window on his right.

"Holy crap Dean," Sam strode over for a better look, "man that's fantastic. Did you design this yourself?"

Dean nodded with a shy smile pleased with Sam's response. Sam stood and stared for a good five minutes with his mouth hanging open, picking out the protection symbols and the significance of the bull and the water so close together.

"Dean, this is fucking unbelievable!"

Sam pulled Dean into a hug and kissed him deep before his eyes went back to the glass for a few more minutes. Sam admired the French windows and finally saw the fantastic rug that he had loved in the shop even though he had been standing on it. It was so big it was hard to miss. It set off the Chesterfields, the lamps, and the wooden floor extremely well. Sam spotted the pieces of wood neatly stacked and the boxes sitting next to them.

"What's this for?"

Sam turned to Dean who was scratching the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion.

"Well I was thinking I could use this wood," he picked up a length to demonstrate, "to make shelves between these columns so the shelves are set back in the wall and are level with the leading edge of the column."

Sam got what Dean was saying straight away.

"So you want this room to be ...?"

"The library."

Sam's smile was so wide it made Dean's stomach flip-flop to know he had done it. Needless to say Sam hugged Dean. Again.

"So these are...?" Sam pointed at the boxes.

"Books. I had Bobby buy a collection at auction for me and I bought a collection from Dallas. It was a whole bookshop, so there may be stuff in here you don't want. You could always sell them and get more."

Dean opened the tape of the lid of one box with a key and Sam peered inside pulling a few books out and nodding at the various titles.

"Man, there are lots of books. What was it a whole shop?"

"Yeah the Dallas one was. I think the other one was a private collection."

"They are fantastic Dean. I can't wait to go through them.

"So you happy with it to be a library? Because I can leave the shelves and..."

Sam pounced on Dean so hard and fast that they fell down onto the rug in a knot of arms and legs.

"I love it Dean. Just like I love the whole house and how I love you. I don't know how you did it but I love you for it and promise we will love it together. Now give me your lips so I can show you how much I love you."

"Oh I can feel how much you love me Sammy," Dean growled palming Sam's hard dick through his jeans.

Dean had only a quick moment to think it was lucky he had locked the front door when they came in as Sam stripped them off in quick time. Sam was very quickly buried in Dean and pounding him into the new rug. Sam's mouth was clamped hard over Dean's and his tongue was so far down Dean's throat he felt it was amazing he wasn't choking. He knew his lips were going to be swollen and sore afterwards. Dean didn't try to keep in rhythm just letting Sam slam into him hard and fast. This was all about Sam and he took his own dick up and jerked himself off hard and fast as Sam let go inside him.

Sam pulled out and lay next to Dean panting hard looking up at the stained glass window. "Man, I'm so lucky and I am so going to have you in every room of this house."

Sam pulled Dean into his arms and hugged him hard.

Dean laughed at Sam's passion. "Up for some shopping Sammy?"

Sam grinned. "Oh yeah, as long as my favorite person in the world is with me."

Dean pretended to look around.

"You silly."

Dean got up and grabbed some toilet paper from the bathroom and wiped himself enough so he could put his clothes on and go to the car for their bags. He was glad they had 'obtained' towels over the course of their time in motels.

They showered together for the first time in their new home unpacking their bags of toiletries and towels. Sam changed Dean's dressings happy to see their impromptu session in the library hadn't torn any stitches. Once they were dressed Sam found a pad and a pen and walked around writing down what they needed to get. When Sam was walking around the sunroom Dean slid Bobby's present across the breakfast bar.

"Bobby left this for you."

Sam started unwrapping the present.

"So Bobby knows about the house?"

"Yeah, well it would have been pretty well impossible to do this all on my own. Buy the place yes, but get all the work done without you knowing? I'm sorry babe but I needed Bobby's help with that. I just wanted it to be a surprise." Dean looked sheepish and guilty.

Sam frowned at Dean.

"No need to be sorry and you defiantly got me on the surprise."

"Bobby never saw it furnished if that helps."

Sam finally got that Dean thought Sam would be upset that Bobby knew about and saw the house before Sam.

"It doesn't matter Dean you did it for me and with all the work you did you would have needed help."

Sam came around the counter and hugged Dean hard and cuddled him until they were kissing passionately.

Sam drew back and looked at Dean earnestly.

"Dean are you sure you are ok doing this? It's a big commitment. I know what it means for you to have done this. It's not just a house but you are committing to us being together and people knowing."

Dean grinned, "I knew you would get it. I really want to do this with you."

It was Dean's turn to push in for a kiss.

"Well this is not getting furniture bought," laughed Dean.

Sam finished unwrapping Bobby's present happy to find more books.

"Huh. It looks like Bobby went into a book store and bought the top ten best sellers."

"I'll take your word for it."

Dean hefted the box to the soon to be library and Sam tagged along with their coats. Sam locked up the house and they slipped into the Impala.

"So where to first birthday boy?"

"Furniture store. I want to get the biggest bed they have."

Dean drove them to the biggest furniture store in the area and Sam went to work picking out a bed and bedside cupboards. The main bedroom had a walk in robe so nothing else was need. He picked a queen bed for the other bedroom and a cupboard. Sam's luck was in and they could be delivered late that day so they went to Wal-mart and bought linen. Dean basically pushed the cart around and let Sam pile in whatever he thought they would need. The only place he stepped in was home wares making sure they had mixing bowls and cooking utensils as well as a good sharp set of knives on a magnetic block. Sam finally finished grabbing everything on his list and they paid and loaded the car. Dean drove them to a white good store where they bought a washing machine, dryer, fridge, dishwasher and microwave. They only had space on the truck for the refrigerator for that afternoon so they would have to wait for the rest.

"Do you want to get food since we have a fridge coming?"

Sam nodded eagerly and they found a fresh farms supermarket and stocked up on essentials. They went home and unloaded, putting everything away where they thought they would go. Sam wasn't concerned if they didn't get everything at once. He was sure they would be shopping plenty of times. He already loved the place and was thrilled Dean had done it for him. When they were finally done Sam asked for the keys to the Impala so he could go out and get a few more things he thought of while unpacking. The delivery of the fridge was due so Dean stayed at the house after taking one of the weapons bags out of the car. Sam went to an electrical store and bought the biggest plasma TV they had which only just fit in the Impala. He bought a slightly smaller one for the wall in their bedroom. He also bought a DVD player and organized for cable to be ordered for them.

TBC

* * *

Ok - Who was freaked by the can of whoop ass Dean let go on Sam this week ? - Gett


	150. Chapter 150 Wonderful

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 150 Wonderful

While Sam was away Dean grabbed out a sawn-off shotgun loaded with salt and a pistol with silver bullets and placed them in the trap in the office floor. The one in the living room was smaller so he placed two handguns in there, one with real bullets, one of silver and a can of salt. He found the local directory and rang an Italian restaurant and ordered Sam's favorites to be ready as take away later in the day. There was a knock at the door as he stored the weapons bag in the sun-room closet. He opened the door to find the fridge had arrived. Dean helped them bring it in tipping them when they left then he set about unwrapping it and setting it carefully in the space in the kitchen. He stocked it up with the cold stuff that was sitting in ice in the sink.

Sam let himself in when he returned and ran into the kitchen where Dean was making a late lunch for them both.

"Hey Dean. Here," Sam handed Dean a box.

"What's this?"

"DVD player. Can I have a hand?"

"Yeah sure."

Dean left the DVD player on the bench and followed Sam out to the car and raised his eyebrows at the TVs.

"I didn't even know they came this big."

Sam laughed as they took them inside one at a time.

"Do you think you could set them up? There brackets are in there and apparently we can get the local channels until the cable guy comes in a few days."

Dean nodded. Sam slid out a few square and rectangle, thin wrapped parcels out of the back seat.

"I stopped and bought some pictures from a framing store. You ok to help hang these too?"

"Lunch first?"

They sat in the sun-room and ate the sandwiches that Dean had prepared. Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face as he sat looking around.

"You ok there Sammy?" Dean handed a glass of juice to him.

"I still can't believe it Dean. This morning we were just driving along… Oh Bobby did you let him know…"

"It's ok Sammy. The job in Salt Lake was a lie. Sorry. It was the only way to get away for a few hours and set up the furniture and have the window fitted. And to head in this direction today. Sorry for lying but I was sweating bullets you would find out."

Sam shook his head in bemusement.

"Man I can't believe that was a lie. You totally had me fooled. You should be an actor or something pulling that off. You were totally believable. The best I could think was that you were taking me out somewhere for dinner."

Dean grinned liking the amusement on Sam's face.

"You're not going to kill Bobby are you?"

"No his heart is in the right place. He was only helping you out."

Dean set about hanging the TVs using his new drill to put up the brackets with Sam under foot trying to help. Dean took the time to go up in the roof and run the antenna wires and electricity down the inside of the wall to keep it tidy. It looked very professionally done and Sam was extremely happy. Dean left the DVD player on the floor for the time being knowing he could sort something neater out later. Sam was a great help when it was time to connect the TV to the bracket on the wall but otherwise he spent the time reading the instructions out in a funny voice from the comfort of the sofa. Dean didn't mind, he liked it when he was in a good mood. Dean put up the hooks where Sam wanted them and left him to put up the paintings and pictures.

After the huge TV in the living room the one in the bedroom was fairly easy and he did it without Sam's help which was good because he had fallen asleep in the living room. Dean liked the way Sam had set out the pictures and the subjects. There was a knock at the door and the furniture was there having arrived slightly early. Dean closed the door to the living room to let Sam sleep and helped the guys haul it in. Dean was just closing the door behind them when Sam came out looking all sleep ruffled. Dean glanced at his watch and scooped him up and gave him a kiss before he knew what was going on.

"Beds are here Sammy. Time for you to get to work."

"Me? What are you going to do?"

"I am going out to get the birthday boy his favorites for dinner."

"_Your _birthday boy De."

"_My_ birthday boy," Dean agreed ruffling Sam's hair gently and shrugged on his jacket.

Sam started on making the beds once he had kissed Dean goodbye. He got them both done so quickly that he hung clothes in the walk in robe and put their personal stuff in their bedside tables. Sam was standing admiring the room when he heard Dean come in the front door. Sam meet Dean at the dinning room table where Dean was laying out take out containers before going back into the kitchen for plates and cutlery. Sam helped serve up and they sat at their very own dinning room table and ate for the first time. Even in their own place their knees leaned heavily into each others as they filled up on the delicious food.

"We should get some stools for the breakfast bar."

"Good idea. We don't need to eat here every time."

"What's the name of this place? We are defiantly eating there again," Sam's voice was muffled around his mouthful.

Dean nodded around his bolognese and shoved a napkin at Sam with the restaurants logo in bright red emblazoned on it. "It's pretty good."

They cleaned up and Dean made coffee which he insisted Sam sit back at the dinning room table for. When Sam was seated with coffee Dean went to the kitchen then came back with his hand behind his back.

"Happy Birthday Sammy."

Dean pulled his hand forward smoothly with a large gateau with a few lit candles which he sat in front of Sam.

"Dean! Cake!"

"You're a sucker for cake Sammy. I thought you might like it. Top the day off kind of thing."

"Dean you bought me a house! I didn't need a cake. But I love it and you for doing it." Dean grasped Sam by the back of the neck as he kissed down into his mouth.

Dean went to the kitchen and came back with plates, a knife and forks. Sam blew out the candles like he was a little kid making Dean chuckle.

"Hey, you should call Bobby, thank him for the present.

"Yeah ok. After cake!"

Dean grinned at Sam acting like a big kid. He couldn't remember the last time Sam had a proper cake for his birthday. He had dropped a cupcake with a candle on Sam's doorstep when he was at Stanford and he always called or text to thank him.

"Hey, what is it?" Sam sniffed the air around the cake.

"White chocolate gateau with mocha," said Dean in his posh accent, "made especially for sir's birthday."

'Wow, thanks Dean, smells great."

"Well carve up birthday boy."

Dean handed Sam a large knife.

"I can't believe we have a house Dean. It's so cool."

"Well it should make up for all the birthdays I missed."

"You never intended on missing them Dean. I always thought about you even at Stanford."

Sam handed Dean a plate with cake as he took his own.

Dean smiled and shoved a forkful of cake into Sam's open mouth as he was about to say something else.

"Don't worry about that crap now Sammy, lets just enjoy what we have."

They finished their cake putting the rest away in the fridge. Sam went to the library and wandered around while he talked on the phone to Bobby. Dean went to the living room and flicked on the TV and lay down on the couch. After a few minutes the mix of Sam's happy voice and the low murmur of the TV Dean fell into a soft doze. Sam came into the living room intending on jumping on Dean and scaring him but when he got to the couch Dean was out cold. Sam patted his cheek softly.

"What did I ever do to get a such a wonderful guy?"

"Wha...?"

Dean woke suddenly and looked around for what had woken him.

"Time for bed Dean."

"Its kinda early."

"That's ok. Lets go break in the bed."

Dean grinned, he liked the sound of that.

TBC


	151. Chapter 151 Drill

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 151 Drill

Sam woke in the morning after the best sleep he had in years after some of the best sex. He turned over looking for Dean but frowned when his arm found nothing but quilt. Sam rolled on his back and listened hard. He heard a low metallic buzz like a tool was being used. Maybe Dean was getting him breakfast in bed. Sam listened for a few minutes longer and couldn't work out what the noise was. It came on and off in small sporadic amounts. He got up and went to the bathroom then padded his way to the front of the house in boxers and a T Shirt grinning as he took in his first morning in _his_ house. He still found it hard to believe. Sam followed the noise as it got louder and opened the door to the library. Dean was working with his bare, broad, muscular back to him putting the last of the shelves up, a cordless drill in his hand.

As Dean worked his super cut muscles stretched as sweat dripped down his back to his low slung jeans. Sam stood watching for a full couple of minutes before he stepped in and Dean turned to him.

"Hey Sammy. I didn't wake you did I? I was trying to get this done before you got up."

As Dean turned Sam noticed Dean had a tool belt on and a hammer hanging from it. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean even though Dean clearly thought he was too sweaty and dirty for it.

"Man, you are so buff these days babe."

"Buff? What the hell Sam? Take that back!"

"It's true." Sam rubbed a hand over Dean's tight abs proving his point.

"You don't say 'buff'," Dean said it like it was a dirty word, "fit's the word, Sammy."

"Ok you are awesomely fit there, Dean."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Dean's antics. He was making Sam laugh a lot these days and it felt great.

"Your looking petty hot there yourself, Sammy."

Dean let a hand flutter over Sam's T shirt clad back as Sam pulled him in tight again. Sam couldn't help but let his hands smooth over Dean's golden skin.

Sam spun Dean around as he looked at the shelves properly for the first time. Dean was right, recessed behind the columns the shelves looked like had been there forever and the room had been designed that way.

"Man they look great De, thanks."

"Is it what you wanted?"

"Totally. Man that woods nice is that p…"

"Ash, Sammy. Looks nice in here."

"Yeah it does." Sam ran a hand down the ash shelf, liking the feel and look. He knew from the way Dean had spoken he picked that wood especially. "You are going to have to tell me one day how you know so much about wood."

"Okay. Hey, you gonna' fill em' up?" Dean pointed his drill at the boxes of books.

"Yeah okay. Breakfast first?"

"Yeah great. I'm starving. It's almost lunch time."

Dean pulled Sam closer to him with an arm heavily with biceps. Sam buried his nose in the hard muscle.

"Okay, I will give you a call when it's ready."

"You going to cook?"

"I'm going to give it a go anyway."

"Okay, I'll finish these and clean up."

Sam gave Dean's bottom a squeeze before moving reluctantly to the kitchen. Just feeling Dean's body had given him a massive hard-on so he needed to leave the room before they missed their rather late breakfast.

Dean finished the shelves then packed up the tools. He opened one of the boxes and noticed the dust. He took the drop clothes outside and flicked them out then lay them back down under the shelves for Sam to use. They would need to clean some of the books before they went up. He went to the kitchen and found Sam stacking breakfast on a tray.

"Need a hand?"

"I'm okay. I thought we would eat in the sun-room. It's nice and warm even though the sun is still on the wrong side. DON'T PUT THAT ON!"

Sam had seen Dean about to slip his T shirt on out the corner of his eye. Dean wiped himself over with the shirt then went to the sun-room and sat down on the floor with his back against one of the chairs. He was almost dozing when Sam bought breakfast in and sat down against the couch passing Dean food and coffee from the tray. They sat and looked at their view out of the window as they ate, caught in the moment of owning their own home. Sam had been stealing sideways glances at Dean while he ate and liked the relaxed smile he saw on his handsome brother's face.

Sam found it hard to keep his attention on his food with Dean sitting shirtless in the soft light from the window.

"It's good Sammy."

Sam was startled out of his thoughts by Dean's soft voice.

"It's okay?"

"Yeah it's real nice, thanks."

Sam put his cup down as Dean swallowed the last of his coffee and slid over and straddled Dean's lap. Sam slid his arms around Dean and hugged him hard before pulling back for a slow breath stealing kiss. When he came up for air Sam slipped his T Shirt up over his head and off then grasped Dean up in another crushing hug. Sam liked the feel of Dean's warm tight skin on his cool skin as they pressed together. Sam's hand went to the back of Dean's neck and he ran his hand over the nape as he breathed Dean's smell of strength and warmth and drawing it down to his very fibers. Dean ran a hand down Sam's back enjoying the soft skin under his fingers. He pulled Sam's face out of his neck for a deep slow kiss making Sam's toes curl with the love he put into it. Sam pushed his groin into Dean's, groaning as his hardening dick meet the firm denim. Sam's hands went down and opened Dean's belt, button and fly pulling back the fabric so that his boxers were up against Dean's.

Sam pulled his lips from Dean's reluctantly for air and he kissed Dean's face all over while he dragged air in. Dean's hands went down into the back of Sam's boxers and smoothed over his firm ass. Sam was spurred on to stand and pull his boxers off and sit back on Dean's lap. He pulled Dean's semi-hard dick out of his boxers and slid both together as he set about getting Dean all the way hard. Sam thrilled at feeling Dean harden in his hand as he stroked them together. Sam captured Dean's mouth in his as he raised his bottom up and lowered it so that the head of Dean's hard-on was slipping into his entrance. Dean groaned as Sam raised and lowered himself on Dean's lap until Dean was all the way in and banging against his prostate. Sam pulled his mouth away from Dean's and looked him straight in the eye.

"De, just because you are in me, I am still on top and I am doing you not the other way around."

"Doing me?" Dean breathed.

"Remember I said I would have you in every room of this house?"

"Oh yeah," Dean smiled before kissing Sam again.

Sam went back to bouncing on Dean's lap pushing them both to panting into each others mouths. Dean held Sam in his arms with his hands hooked over his shoulders supporting him as he withered on Dean's knee.

"_DamnSammyloveyou."_

"_LoveyoutoDe,"_ Sam panted.

He thrust his tongue as far down Dean's throat as he could, totally blissed out at the feeling of Dean inside him. Sam was enjoying himself so much he soon felt ready to climax and moved his hand down to his groin only to find Dean's hand already there pulling him off in time with his trusts up. No wonder he had been ready. Sam enveloped Dean's hand in his spiking his pleasure, his cum wetting both hands as he groaned against Dean's neck. A second later he felt Dean spilling deep inside him making his dick twitch with over stimulation. Sam panted into his neck until his breathing slowed down before pushing himself up on slightly shaky legs so Dean's could pull out.

"That was a great breakfast Sammy," Dean joked as he pulled Sam back to his chest for another gentler kiss.

"Do you mean the food or the sex?"

"Both. Actually your cooking is pretty good. We may have to cook a few more meals."

"Sounds good. As long as you help." Sam let his fingers run down Dean's strong jaw line then move around to the nape of his neck.

"I am going in to have a long soak in that fantastic looking bath we have." Sam stood and picked up his boxers and T shirt.

Dean tucked himself in and rose as Sam went to gather the dishes.

"I will do that you go have your bath. There are salts in the vanity." Dean smacked Sam gently on the bottom.

"Thanks De. Hey let me look at your stitches first."

Dean turned for Sam so he could inspect the last of his wounds.

"Hey these are okay now, just let me... there done. Just be careful for a day or so." Sam had pulled out the stitches for him.

"No problem."

Dean took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them up and put them away. He decided a shower was in order and some fresh clothes.

TBC


	152. Chapter 152 Traps

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 152 Traps

Dean gathered some clean clothes and placed them on the bed before checking to see if Sam had all the water he needed before he started using it. Dean entered the room to find Sam stretched out luxuriously in the long tub. Even at his taller than average height he was still lying comfortably inside the tub.

"Hey there, sexy."

Dean saw that Sam had somehow made some bubbles and he grabbed a few and gave Sam a bubble beard.

"Hey yourself. Come here."

Dean came closer and leaned down for a kiss. While Dean was occupied Sam moved a hand up and grabbed Dean by the front belt loops of his jeans and pulled him into the bath.

"Oh yeah, see Dean you fit in to. I love this bath."

"Thanks Sammy. Now I'm all wet."

"You think?"

Sam pulled Dean toward him by the chin and kissed him deep. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean while he plundered his mouth then let him go. Dean slowly got out of the tub and stripped off his jeans. Instead of going into the other bathroom and leaving Sam in peace as he planned Dean slipped into the nearby shower and turned on the water. While Dean waited for the water to warm up he pushed his naked bottom against the cold glass and wiggled it back and forth. He could hear Sam laughing as he stepped away and into the water. His moment of acting like a little kid had made his Sammy laugh which was all that mattered to him.

Dean was just doing up his boots when he heard a knock at the front door. As he jogged up the hallway he had a fleeting thought that they should get a door bell so they could hear people calling at the back of the house. He opened the door to find the washing machine, dryer, dishwasher and microwave were being unloaded off the back of a truck.

Dean had them all unpacked and set up when Sam wandered out dressed and ready to go out. Dean showed Sam what he had done and they put a load of washing on.

"What do you want to do today?" Dean asked as Sam leaned on the breakfast bar reading the instructions for the dishwasher.

"Um I was thinking about getting a stereo for the sun-room. It would be nice to lay here and listening to music or while I cook."

Dean paced around the sun-room. "We could even open these doors and listen to music on the back deck. It would be great place to have a barbecue and a few beers."

Sam's face lit up with a smile.

"Do you think you could help me look for something today?"

"Okay. Maybe you could get one of those ones where the speakers are in the ceiling and walls with covers over the top so they blend in."

"Yeah that's a good idea. It would keep the room nice and clean without wires all over the place."

"Okay,shall we go have a look?"

"Yeah. We should have lunch while we are out, get to know the town a bit."

Dean smiled and nodded. "Before we go, I have to show you what I have done about protection about the place."

Sam eyebrows went up. "Bobby did protection didn't he?"

Dean had told Sam the whole buying the house story the night before in bed.

"Yeah he did but I wanted to do a bit more if we are going to be spending time here."

"Okay."

Dean led Sam to the office and pulled the rug back on one corner.

"There's a trap door here with a shot gun and handgun in there."

Sam frowned as he swept his hand over the wood.

"There is?"

"Yeah. See this knot? This is your '_I need a gun quick switch_.'"

Dean moved Sam's arm out of the way and pressed down on the knot quickly. Two floorboards flicked up quickly on a spring and a sawn off shot gun flew out which Dean caught with one hand.

"Cool Dean!" Sam enthused.

"You wanna try?"

Dean put the gun back in and Sam used the latch catching the gun swiftly.

"Now, the only thing about that is it makes some noise."

Dean took the gun off Sam and placed it back in the floor and shut the boards. Sam's eyebrows rose. He didn't think it had made any noise at all.

Dean took Sam's hand and ran his fingers over a barley noticeable seam in the wood.

"If we need to be silent we can do this."

Dean pushed the wood down with his fingers. The boards opened slowly, smoothly and silently. Dean reached in and pulled out one gun then the other.

"Handgun is silver and iron rounds. The shotgun is salt. Alright?"

"It's great Dean. I assume you made this?"

"Yeah. Before the floors were done so I had to cut through the varnish , but I don't think it shows much."

"No it doesn't show at all. It's amazing. Thanks. Do you have time to tell me about these carpentry skills of yours?" Sam placed them back in and shut the boards.

A strange look passed over Dean's face like he thought he was kidding or should know himself. Sam was assuming Dean had picked up the carpentry stuff while he was at school.

"Not just now. Maybe later today?"

Sam nodded not wanting to upset Dean while he was in a good mood. Something about Dean's look screamed another crap childhood story.

"Just don't stand on that spot." laughed Dean and the mood was instantly lighter.

Dean stood then pulled Sam up. Dean led the way to the living room and showed him the one there. Sam was again impressed with Dean's work and the fact it was so small two handguns just fit inside with the salt container.

"Sorry for making a couple of holes in the floor."

"Dean you did it to keep us safe. It's a fantastic idea."

Sam gave Dean a kiss. When he pulled back Dean was frowning.

"What's up?"

"I just remembered the third hole. The safe in the floor of the robe in our room."

"You can show me that later. Time to shop," Sam laughed.

TBC


	153. Chapter 153 Lumber

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 153 Lumber

They grabbed their things and locked up heading for a large Hi-fi equipment store specializing in Bose sound systems. It didn't take long for the boys to pick something out for the sun-room. Dean surprised Sam by picking out a surround sound system for the living room. _If he wanted it._ Sam tried to tell Dean it was his house to but Dean didn't listen to him. Dean helped pick out the vent covers since he had an idea where they should go in the room and what colors they needed. Dean thought with a bit of work he could make a hole in the wall to sit the unit in and make a very neat job of it. Sam would love it if he could tie the whole thing up as neatly as possible.

They stopped for lunch at a small café then drove to a hardware store so Dean could get some bits and pieces. While Dean was getting different blades for his circular saw Sam wondered off until he came across the barbecue grill section. When Dean found him he had just decided on which one he liked.  
"What do you think Dean?"  
"You getting one? Do you think we will have time?"  
"I think we should make time."  
"Ok."  
Dean found a clerk to help them get the one Sam wanted in a box on a cart while Sam found a cover for it, a Stainless Steel BBQ Tool Set and charcoal. They paid for everything and loaded them into the Impala. Sam had Dean stop at a butcher and a liquor store, keen to try out his new grill since it was a nice day. Sam noticed Dean had bought a bag of rags and another drop cloth and quizzed him about them when they were carrying everything inside.  
"They are for you to clean your books with before you put them up. Those ones Bobby got were plenty dusty. The drop cloth is to keep the floors clean while you library up and I put the sound system in. We have one but it would be better if we had more."  
"You think of everything don't you?"  
"No, but I try to," Dean grinned.

Sam left Dean in the living room installing the sound system while he unwrapped the grill and set it up on the back deck. After reading the instructions thoroughly Sam moved to the library and began putting his books on shelves. Sam could hear banging, hammering and drilling he didn't associate with sound system installation but decided to leave Dean to it. He trusted him to know what he was doing and if he had learned anything from the way his brother had set up the house so far was that he was going try to get things prefect for him. He had put a few boxes on the shelves carefully when he heard a news reporter talking loudly from the living room. Sam ambled in to find Dean packing up tools and putting rubbish in boxes.

Sam looked around the room eventually finding all eight speakers around the room, the covers blending in with the painted surfaces.  
"Where's the controller?" Sam shouted.  
Dean laughed and led Sam over to a picture on the wall Sam had brought. It was the smallest picture he had bought at the store and it was a landscape of the Rockies. Sam had hung it on the same side as the TV just too make the wall look less bare. The picture was down the wall between the TV and the doorway. Dean grabbed the right hand side of the frame and pulled it out from the wall. It swiveled and hung firmly in mid air like the door to a safe. Sam saw a solid looking hinge between the picture and the wall. Behind the picture Dean had cut some bricks out of the wall and lined the rectangular cavity with small pieces of drywall. There was a small round hole cut in the back where wires ran and an electrical socket which the Hi Fi unit and the DVD player were plugged into. There was even a rubber ring around the small hole to stop the electrical wires chaffing. The devices themselves were sitting on small, neat, wooden shelves. Amazingly the drywall had been painted the same color as the wall it was on completing the picture that it had been there all along. Sam was blown away with how neat and tidy it was. As much as he thought Dean would do a great job he had surprised him by hiding the unit away like that. Dean sure had a great head for solving problems and carrying them through it seemed.

Even being more of a book and research guy,Sam knew quality work when he saw it.  
"That's fantastic Dean. I honestly didn't know you were this handy."  
"Yeah this way you can use it or not use it."  
Dean gave Sam the remote control as he closed the frame showing Sam that he could point at the framed picture and the DVD player and Hi-Fi could be adjusted. Sam gave Dean a big cuddle and watched the TV marveling at the quality of the sound.  
"Is the paint still wet?"  
"Not really. This stuff dries pretty quick in small amounts and I did that before I hooked the electrics up. We can leave the picture open if you are worried about it."  
"It's cool. Thanks De. I love it. Let me get you a coffee before you start on the other one. You still owe me the story on these woodwork skills when you feel like it."  
"Okay."

Dean packed up the rubbish and met Sam at the breakfast bar for his coffee.  
"Do you remember when you were eleven and dad had a job as a churchyard caretaker for a month?" Dean asked as he sipped his coffee.  
"Mmm…yeah. Mrs Colright, I think?"  
"That was the priest's wife yeah. Do you remember the priest?"  
"Not really, why?"  
"You remember because the church had a library, right?"  
"Yeah, she asked me to help organize the shelves after they had a donation of books given to them."  
"Well dad got that job as a cover because there was a large number of spirits going around at the time. Unfortunately the weather was hot during the day and cold at night. The day you were asked to help with the library we were there after school helping dad rake leaves. Father Colright came out and asked dad if he could take us inside as he thought we were getting sunstroke." Dean smiled at the memory and Sam kept quiet wanting to know where Dean was going with this. "Dad of course said we were fine, nothing to worry about. He moved you to the shade and let me take my jacket off to stop him coming back out but he came out an hour later with his wife as back up. The jobs were an excuse to get us out of the sun but when she mentioned the library wild horses wouldn't have stopped you going with her."  
"What about you? I can't remember." Sam felt slightly embarrassed he couldn't remember what Dean had done that day.

He guessed he always thought Dean had stayed with their dad.  
"Father Colright had a load of wood for me to unload from his truck." Dean grinned.  
Sam gulped. "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't know. Kids just don't think."  
"No, No. It's cool Sammy. The truck was in the barn. Nice and cool. Anyway it wasn't wood it was _lumber._"  
"Lumber?"  
"Timber sawed into boards for making things from. Turns out the good father was a carpenter as well. He made furniture out in his garage. There was some fantastic stuff in there. He saw me looking and feeling the boards so he taught me some stuff. Dad thought I was hauling firewood. I unloaded the truck all right and in return got taught how to cut and chisel wood over the next few days. Then we moved on to miter joints and different connections. He taught me to use stacks of different hand tools. Dad thought he had me doing odd jobs. "  
"Sounds like you enjoyed it."  
"Father Colright said I had a natural aptitude for it. I picked up in a few weeks what he had spent years learning. I did a few shop course's on it at schools well after that. When I was on my own I actually worked for a carpenter who I did some wood work for on the side. He bought me up to speed on the electric tools but they are pretty easy to use."  
Sam looked at Dean with a frown. "Is that where you went when you disappeared for those few days just before you turned sixteen? Father Colrights?"

Sam had remembered driving with his dad to 'pick something up he had forgotten' and telling him Dean had gone ahead to get it ready. Sam being only eleven at the time had bought the lie.  
Dean sighed, "Yeah. My last rebellious act before I buckled down properly and became dads soldier. Of course the father called dad and told him I was there so game over."  
"Last rebellious act? I don't remember anything except that one."  
"There weren't many and all of them bar one more were done well away from you. You remember it I bet."  
"…No. I don't, I barley remembered the other one and certainly not in the correct context now that you have set that straight."  
"I was ten. We were in Montana in a motel of course but dad was home. It was May as well, a few days before this one. Dad and I had a fight just before dinner. That night I packed my bag and waited for you and dad to fall asleep. I went to the door and opened it a crack. Of course you were up and wanting to know what was going on in half a second."  
"…Oh yeah you said you were just checking the lock and went back to bed. I don't remember there being a bag."  
"On the ground out of your line of sight. I was going to leave then Sammy. Only your puppy dog eyes and asking me to come back to bed because you were lonely stopped me."  
"Damn I had no idea. Why?"

Sam frowned over his empty coffee cup.  
"Dad forgot your birthday, again. Kind of the last straw with me when I had been reminding him all week."  
"Jez Dean, I'm sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry about Sammy. Like I said lets leave all that crap in the past."  
"I have a feeling there is a lot more that happened that I don't know about."  
"I could write a book probably but I would prefer to concentrate on the here and know. I was trying to tell you where the carpentry skills came from not turn it into _Days of our Lives_ or something." Dean plastered on his megawatt smile guaranteed to make Sam feel better.  
Sam nodded knowing he felt the same way about forgetting the past and living for the future. "Well if you need to talk, I'm here for you."  
"I know baby." Dean gave Sam a hug and kiss before he placed the cups in the dishwasher. "Sorry for bringing your mood down."  
"It's okay Dean. I love you sharing things with me."

Sam gave Dean another big hug and kiss then went back to the library as Dean moved to the sun-room.

TBC


	154. Chapter 154 Tune

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 154 Tune

In the sun-room Dean set the Hi-Fi up inside the linen closet and set the speakers up around the sun-room, dining room and kitchen. The colored speaker covers blended in perfectly with the room. When Sam came out of the library dusty and sweaty he heard _"Back in Black_" playing in the sun-room. He washed his hands and arms and found Dean packing the rubbish into the outside trash bin. Sam looked inside the open sun-room cupboard to see the Hi-Fi sitting on its own small shelf as neat as the one in the living room. Sam grabbed up the remote from the table and played with the volume as he wandered to the kitchen for beers from the fridge. He took the beers out to the deck as Dean was coming up the back stairs.  
"Hey Sammy. How did you go?"  
"Good all done."  
"Until we get you some more books."  
"Yeah. Here, you deserve this."  
Sam handed Dean a beer and they clinked bottles together before having a long swig.  
"It looks and sounds great Dean. As usual you did a great job."

They stood on the porch admiring the view, drinking together, and listening to the eighty's music channel Dean had the stereo on. Dean leaned his head into the house after while.  
"Was that the front door? We need a doorbell."  
"I doubt it. We don't have anything else on order do we?"  
"No, but I'll check."  
Dean ran down to the front door. He opened it slowly with his foot behind it to find Bobby there.  
"Hey Bobby, how are you?"  
Bobby hugged the young hunter before moving into the house. Bobby handed Dean a long thin brown wrapped parcel.  
"That's your housewarming gift. It's not too early is it?"  
"No it's cool. Come on down to the sun-room. We were just having a beer."

Sam was delighted to see Bobby and thanked him for helping Dean with the set up of the house. The housewarming gift turned out to be a painting very similar to one Sam liked at Bobby's place. Sam gushed over it as he hung it on the wall in the dinning room enjoying the way it set off the room. Bobby took the beer Dean offered him as Sam gave him a tour of the house. Sam bounced along joyfully particularly in the library where he proudly showed Bobby the rows of shelves he had started to fill.  
"It looks great Sam. The sun hits that stained glass really well. Well done boy."  
Bobby slapped Dean on the back as he tried to fade into the background and let Sam have his fun.  
"I love these French windows as well. The benches in front will be a great place to read," Sam enthused.  
"Yeah I thought he was barking mad when he had the window ripped out but it looks great."  
"This was one window?"  
Bobby looked between Dean, trying to hide his smile, and Sam's look of surprise.  
"You never told him?"  
"I would have got around to it."  
"Yeah, right."  
Sam gave Dean a one armed hug. "Thanks again Dean."  
"I'm betting there are plenty of things Dean had done before he gave it to you. The weeds in the garden were about ten foot high."  
"Really?"  
"He's exaggerating, they were only about six foot high."

They all laughed at Dean's joke ending up back in the sun-room. Bobby was really impressed with the music systems in both rooms stating he would get Dean to have a look at an alarm system he was having trouble with at the salvage yard. Sam went to the fridge for the next round of beers.  
"You should stay for dinner. We just bought a grill and were going to try it out tonight. Then you could stay the night. The spare room is all set up," Sam said when he returned.  
"If you don't mind. I have some stuff in the truck for you both."  
"What stuff?" Dean was immediately suspicious.  
"Your stuff from my place. Thought you might want it."  
They went out to Bobby's truck and helped him bring in two boxes and a battered looking guitar case as well as Bobby's overnight bag. When they were standing back in the sun-room Sam's curiosity got the better of him. "What's in the guitar case Bobby? A Tommy gun?" he joked.  
"No, its Dean's guitar. I had it restrung for you boy, in case you want to use it."  
Bobby opened the case and Dean looked in, feeling his eyes prick with emotion at seeing an old friend after such a long absence.  
"Dean? Guitar? What? Where?," Sam asked.

Bobby chuckled at Sam's confusion not surprised.  
"When Dean was twelve you two were staying with me when he broke his leg. You were not even with me a day when I had a delivery of stuff an uncle had bequeathed me when he died a couple of months before. I let you guys pick something each from the pile. Dean chose the guitar and the music books it came with."  
Bobby opened a smallish box half full of music books. Bobby went to another box and opened it.  
"You chose a pile of books."  
Sam looked in and saw books that he vaguely remembered.  
"Dean took the guitar down the junkyard and found an old truck body that he stored the guitar in. He knew his daddy would never let him take it you see. He played in that truck for hours at a time."  
Dean looked at Bobby in surprise. He had thought Bobby had swallowed his story of going down to the yard to look at cars.  
"Why do you think I never got rid of that old truck?"  
Dean had used the truck every time they had stopped in at Bobby's until he was about eighteen, when they had gone there less after there Dad had an argument with his friend.

Sam frowned at Dean. "How did I not know about this? I would have noticed you wandering off."  
"He only went when you had your head in a book. Which was a lot around then. He was interested in cars and you weren't so much. He still would read to you every night to make up for being in the yard most days. I think that stopped you trailing after him every time."  
Sam nodded remembering that was about the time he had started to read anything with pages. Dean frowned at Bobby knowing so much about what he had been up to. He truly thought he had got away with it. Sam pulled the guitar out of the case. It was an old looking but well polished acoustic six strings with a plain black strap.  
"Gonna' play something for us Dean?" Sam held the instrument out hopefully.  
"No, it's probably out of tune."  
"I had the guy tune it when he replaced the strings Dean," Bobby piped in.  
Dean gave him a glare. "Maybe after dinner and a lot of beer. I doubt I would remember how anyway."  
Sam tilted his head as he saw Dean blush and move away from them going to the kitchen. Trust Dean to be hiding his talents. He really must beat that out of him.

TBC

* * *

Ok- What is it with Supernatural and chick flick moments? Very sad end to the episode this week.


	155. Chapter 155 Play

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 155 Play

They had a great dinner out on the back deck with the music on low and chatted comfortably like a real family. Dean helped Sam cook the food because Sam had turned the grill on as high as it went and thrown on the steaks. Dean taught Sam the fine art of temperature control while Bobby laughed into his beer enjoying watching how they interacted these days. Bobby finally bought up the subject of work telling the boys how he was going on the Internet database accessible by just the three of them to start with then to more hunters. Sam was immediately enthusiastic suggesting they have a galley of images as well. Bobby went on to talk about what he had done so far and the problems he was having with his SQL server he was working with. Sam seemed to know what Bobby was on about and they went into 'geek talk' as Dean labeled it so he went off get beer and pack up some of the dishes.

After the dinner dishes were stacked in the kitchen Bobby found a bottle of Johnny Walker green label he had stashed away for a special occasion. Sam and Dean had never tried it and found it packed quite a punch on the rocks as Bobby insisted it should be served. Sam decided to push a few onto Dean to get him to play the guitar as he was quite interested in hearing Dean play something. It took over three quarters of the bottle before Dean was sloppy enough to take the instrument when Sam pressed it in his hands. Dean just strummed for a while getting to know it again then Deep Purple came on the radio and Dean played along with it.

Sam's eyes lit up as he watched Dean play, enjoying the way his nimble fingers moved across the strings.  
"Hey, that's cool Dean."  
Dean laughed, "everyone can play _Smoke on the Water_ Sammy."  
"Oh. Play something else. Do you know our song?"  
Bobby had slipped into the kitchen to grab some beer since the whiskey was just about gone so he felt safe talking to Dean. Dean nodded and Sam turned the stereo off in anticipation. Dean started to strum the familiar notes but didn't sing.  
"Sing Dean," Sam enthused, but Dean shook his head with a laugh.  
"You are lucky to be getting this out of me. _You _sing."  
Sam recognized the chorus and Sam and Bobby sang what they knew making Dean laugh so much he could barley keep playing. Bobby must have been smashed if he was singing along with Sam, or trying to.

When the song ended Dean went straight into _Travllin Riverside Blues_, one of his all-time favorites. He hummed along as he played and Sam sat back contented just to listen to the music. Dean could play pretty well he decided and he would have to get him to do it a bit more while they were at the house. There was some hesitation on parts of the music like Dean was trying to remember as he went along but other than that it was pretty good. Dean went straight into _Ramble on _with such fluency that it took a moment for Sam to realize the song had changed. Bobby was nodding tiredly when Dean launched softly into _Goin to California _which had Bobby's head falling tiredly on the back of his chair. By the end of the song Bobby had fallen to sleep with a light snore and Dean had Sam as his only audience member.  
"Just for you Sammy," Dean said softly and launched into '_All of my love_' again.  
Sam didn't join in this time just sat still with tears in his eyes as Dean played and sang, just for him. Dean kept his voice gruff in imitation of Robert Plant. It could have been the alcohol or the lateness of the hour but Sam had let the tears fall by the end of the song. Dean finished it off with a heated kissed to Sam's lips then licked the tears away.

Bobby's louder snores broke the moment and Dean laughed as he packed away the guitar then dragged Bobby to his feet and down to the spare room. He stripped off Bobby's coat and boots then threw a spare blanket over the older hunter before padding back to the sun-room and helping Sam clear away the glasses and beer bottles. Sam stacked the dishwasher then ran hot water in the sink to wash the barbecue tools. Dean wiped over all the surfaces after he packed the barbecue away then locked the outside doors. He found Sam in the kitchen washing at the sink so he walked up behind him and slipped his arms around him.  
"Hey De. How you feelin'?" Sam rested back against Dean's strong chest.  
"I am gonna' be in so much pain tomorrow." Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder.  
"That bad hey?"  
"Don't let me drink that much ever again."  
Dean still felt quite floaty meaning he was going to have a large headache the next day. He cuddled up to Sam's back feeling the muscles glide under his shirt as he worked. Even as inebriated as he was he was starting to get hard being so close to the man he loved.

Dean stepped away from Sam's back and picked up the dishtowel.  
"I can do them Dean."  
"Me too. Fuck we're domesticated aren't we?"  
"Yeah, who saw that coming?"  
Dean flicked some bubbles on to Sam's nose. Sam laughed then stepped up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him while he wiped up. Since Sam was nowhere near as drunk as Dean he rubbed his hands over Dean's chest feeling how hard and warm he was. He could feel Dean wobbling a little on his feet as he labored at holding the metal tongs and wiping them at the same time. Sam felt for his brother since he was the one who pressed so much whiskey on him so he backed off slightly. They were soon done with the few dishes and locked the rest of house up tight and went to bed. Dean would loved to have done something with Sam but the bed felt like it was spinning so he settled for a kiss.

TBC


	156. Chapter 156 Iron

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 156 Iron

Dean was woken in the morning by a heavy knocking on the front door. He was up and running down the hallway before his headache could catch up with him. He was greeted by a big guy with a dirty invoice in his hand. Dean looked past him to see a truck backed up to the front garden. He had almost forgotten that he had ordered iron railings from the metal supply store on the phone the morning before. Dean told the guy where to drop the material then ran back to the bedroom and slipped on jeans and boots and grabbed the cheque he had set aside for this delivery. He had the guy dump the lengths of iron behind some bushes out of sight from the road next to the drive.

When Dean came back inside he went straight to the kitchen for a headache tablet and found Sam there with the open first aid kit.  
"Hey Sammy."  
"Hey De. Need these?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Who was at the door?"  
"Delivery from the steel place."  
"You bought steel? What for?"  
"I bought _iron_. I'm going to bury it along the perimeter like Bobby did at his place. If that's okay with you."  
"You don't have to ask permission all the time Dean, it's your house to. You don't think there is enough protection here? "  
"There will be once it's done. But we should think about a camera system for the front and back door just to be safe."  
Sam slipped his arms around Dean's hips and pulled him close.  
"I love what you have done for me here Dean. I feel safe and loved a real home. It's great to have that with you."  
"I can't think of anything I want more Sammy."

Dean let his arms wrap around Sam's back and leaned up for a kiss not caring how his head throbbed with pain. Bobby came into the room as they broke apart.  
"How's your head, boy?"  
"Sore, you?"  
"Outstanding."  
Bobby took the tables Sam offered him. Sam made coffee making as little noise as possible while the others sat in the sun-room nursing their heads. They all declined breakfast and Bobby had three more coffees before packing his gear up and heading home. As they were saying goodbye next to Bobby's car Dean had a thought.  
"Bobby, you still got that key I gave you?"  
"Yeah."  
Bobby started a search through his pockets before Dean held up a hand.  
"Could you hang onto it and have the stuff in there sent here?"  
Sam nudged him. "Good idea."  
"Yeah, I'll fix it up don't you worry."

They hugged each other then Bobby drove off into the sunset.  
"Kinda' cool huh?"  
"What's that De?"  
"Our first visitor?"  
"Yeah. It's great."  
Sam slung an arm around Dean as they went inside. Sam went to the kitchen and cleared away the coffee cups as Dean went down to their bedroom. He decided he would set up his new computer assuming Dean would not be up for much that day. Dean surprised him by coming in out dressed in torn jeans, a faded tight grey T shirt, and work boots.  
"What are you getting up to?"  
"Thought I might lay the iron. I will feel safer once it's done."  
"What about your head?"  
"Almost gone. Besides I can sweat the rest out."  
"You want help?"  
"No it's cool. I figure you would want to set your computer stuff up."  
"I will if that's okay. Hey, would it be all right if I bought a cabinet thing for the office? If Bobby is sending the stuff from the locker we could display it n there."  
"Do you want a hand to go get one?"  
"No, I'll go into town and get some more cleaning stuff for the bathrooms as well."  
"Okay, have a good time."

Dean kissed Sam as he handed him the keys to the Impala. Sam pulled Dean to him harder and deepened the kiss.  
"Don't miss me to much," he murmured against Dean's lips.  
"Oh, I'll miss you alright." Dean grinned despite the dull throb at the back of his head.  
Sam went back to the furniture shop and looked around until he found a cabinet that would suit his needs and fit in his office. No _their office_. He was sure Dean would spend some time in there looking through books and reports or just being there with Sam. Sam saw they had an exact replica of the desk and chair Dean had bought him and decided to get the same for Dean. If he pushed them together they could work at the same time and they would still have plenty of room in there. Sam ordered the cabinet, desk and chair and added two kitchen stools for the breakfast bar. The assistant was able to have the items placed on a delivery truck for late that afternoon. Sam paid for the items and delivery then drove around until he found a large electrical store. He wandered in and looked at the laptops they had. He decided Dean wouldn't like his own desktop computer but would be happy with a laptop. Sam didn't want to hand his down to Dean as he felt he would still use his on the road and Dean should have his own. Sam found one that was powerful yet uncomplicated. Just up Dean's alley. Sam bought it and decided to get a printer with a fax that he could put on top of the filing cabinet. Sam drove down to the local Wal-mart and bought more cleaning supplies, some manila folders and suspension folders for the filing cabinet already in the office. He stocked up on note pads and pens while he was there as well. On his way out Sam bought a few movies to try out the DVD player and sound system.

TBC


	157. Chapter 157 Ironman

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 157 Ironman

When Sam returned to the house there was a trench dug behind the front fence all the way across the front of the property but no sign of Dean. Sam walked down to the tall pillars on either side of the drive after parking next to the house. On closer inspection Sam could see that the bricks here had been removed and put back meaning under the drive had been done already. He looked down the trench and saw iron lengths about ten inches wide lying at the bottom. Sam saw that Dean had them overlapping by about five inches with iron ties to hold them together. The trench was three feet deep and very level. Sam eyed the iron lengths wondering how much each weighed and how Dean was getting them into the trenches. He walked to the pile of iron hidden behind some shrubs and used two hands to lift the end of one off the pile. Sam felt they must weight at least a hundred and forty pounds. He hoped Dean wasn't doing himself an injury by lifting that kind of weight.

Sam walked back to the trench for another look.  
'_No way is any evil thing getting in her_e,' he thought, '_talk about iron clad protection.'_  
As he looked down Dean emerged through the shrubs holding a shovel over his shoulder.  
"Hey Sexy. How did the shopping go?"  
Dean brushed his fingers over Sam's briefly and Sam realized Dean was trying not to get him dirty.  
"Okay. I have a delivery coming this afternoon. No peeking!"  
"It's your house Sammy; you can do what you like." Dean laughed.  
"Good, I will and it's _our_ house. You've got a fair bit done."  
"And lots more to do."  
"Lunch okay in about half an hour?"  
"Sure."

While Dean was hard at work Sam took Dean's new computer in with the rest of the things he had bought. Sam packed away his purchases for the time being and started on lunch. He dished lunch up on the back deck after tracking Dean down and calling him over. He sat on the back steps with his back to the rail and pulled Dean down to sit on the step below him and eat with him. Sam noticed Dean's T shirt was sweaty and slightly torn around both biceps and shoulders. Sam rubbed his hands over the hard muscles as Dean finished his lunch.  
"You smell like whiskey."  
"Sorry. I've almost sweat it all out."  
"Your not hurting yourself doing that are you?"  
"No, it's cool."  
"You better be. You're getting so fit lately. First the construction work, then the shelves and work inside now these two million pound rails. You're like Ironman or something."  
"Not two million, Sammy," Dean laughed.  
"Well pretty heavy anyway. Hey, I forgot building the dam. That was hot… I mean hard work."  
"Very funny. I guess hauling your ass out of the woods was a warm up compared to all that."  
"Oh yeah the Windego attack. I almost forgot."  
It was the first time Sam had thought about it since the attack.  
"I'd better get back to it before I cool down to much. Got any more Tylenol?"  
"Still got a headache?"  
"Just a little."  
Sam went inside then came out with the tablets and water.  
"Thanks."  
Sam rubbed his nose through Dean's hair once Dean had finished with the water.  
"Don't work to hard."  
"Yes boss," Dean laughed and gave Sam a quick kiss before going back to his work.

Sam packed up the lunch dishes and went to the office. He opened the boxes of his new computer up and set it all up. The twin screens on a pivoting stand were something out of geek heaven for Sam and when he started up the PC he found it had the latest operating system available and in professional which he was impressed with. It had the largest sized hard drive he had ever seen on a computer and the newest CPU and main board. Overall he was very impressed with the unit and knew it had to have cost Dean a fair bit. He had it set up quickly laying back in his new chair as he took it all in. To top it all off it had a transfer cable that could take all the data from his laptop and put it on the new computer saving Sam time transferring what files he wanted. He simply transferred the lot and deleted what he no longer needed. It took way less time than he thought it would.

Sam set up the new printer on top of the filing cabinet doing a fairly decent job of hiding the cables. He put the rest of the stationary in his desk draws and the new suspension files he had bought. Generally they threw out papers from job to job but there was some they considered too important to toss and Sam would file them in here later. Kind of his own journal in a way. Sam took Dean's new laptop and started it up. He used the network cables he had to transfer Dean's data from his laptop to the new one. Once he was satisfied with the way it was set up he went out to the kitchen make a coffee. As Sam turned the kettle on the front door knocked and he found the furniture had been delivered slightly earlier than they had promised. Sam had the delivery guys drop the cabinet in the office and the desk and chair just outside it. He was thankful Dean was busy digging across from the kitchen window and only looked up to see if Sam was ok. Sam waved back and Dean went back to digging leaving Sam to direct the furniture in and tip the guys as they left. Coffee momentarily forgotten, Sam went to work moving the cabinet along the left hand wall of the office so it was against the wall that was the other side of the laundry. He liked the shelves enclosed in glass for the top half and the doors at the bottom. The glass was a good feature which meant they wouldn't have to dust as much when they had things in there. He was hoping to get back here as often as possible but they never knew what was around the corner for them. Happy with the fit Sam lifted in the new desk and butted it up to his own making a lying down L shape. Sam pushed the chair in then went to work hooking Dean's laptop up to the Internet and then the home network he had set up.

That done Sam went out to start his coffee again. Sam was stirring his coffee thoughtfully when Dean walked past the window caring a iron beam on his right shoulder. Dean had both hands holding the heavy metal up so his T shirt had lifted to show the top of his low slung jeans and a fair slab of skin. Sam could see Dean's feet sinking into the ground as he walked so heavy was the metal. Dean's back muscles stood out under his thin T shirt like iron ropes and Sam stepped forward to peer out the window. He saw Dean drop the length into a hole then turn and walk back the way he had come. Sam waved to Dean as he neared the window and Dean waved back. Sam indicated for Dean to stop and do a pose to show off his muscles. Dean frowned at Sam until he got what he was trying to say. Dean grabbed his left wrist with his right hand and flexed his arm muscles in a pose for Sam then turned and flexed his arms up above his head. Dean turned and laughed at Sam's mouth hanging open at the kitchen window. Dean decided to have a little more fun since he was surrounded by bushes and pulled his sweaty T shirt up to his shoulders and flexed his ab and chest muscles making Sam's mouth flap open and shut as he laughed and went back to work.

TBC

* * *

The house picture has been updated for anyone interested.

Unfortunately alerts or reviews have not been going out so thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I have sent messages back but there is something wrong with the site.** gett**


	158. Chapter 158 Office

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 158 Office

When Sam's brain was back to working again he pulled all of his hunting related paperwork out of the Impala and worked at filing it in the office until he was satisfied he had done all he could. He found the local phone book and rang for pizza to be delivered finding out they were just inside the area the pizza place delivered to. Dean came inside as the last of the light left the sky and the pizza guy had just left. They ate sitting up at the breakfast bar on the new stools before Dean slumped off for a hot bath Sam had run for him. Sam had the office door shut not showing Dean his new additions yet but had babbled away during dinner about how great his new computer was. Sam tidied up and watched TV until Dean came out all pink and clean.

Sam took Dean to the office and showed him the new set up. Dean liked it immensely and even enjoyed the tour Sam gave him of his own computer.  
"That's great Sammy thanks. With the room this way we can work together."  
"That's the whole idea, but you better keep your desk tidy," Sam teased.  
Dean curled his fingers around Sam's neck as he sat on his lap in his chair and drew him in for a kiss.  
"Hey while we are showing each other things I should show you where the safe is."

Dean led the way to the bedroom closet and pulled up the small square of carpet. Sam shook his head in amazement. He had stood in that spot several times without even knowing. Sam tugged Dean back into bedroom for a massage and boy did Dean need it. Sam had never seen or felt harder, bigger or more knotted shoulder and back muscles. He was turned on by how hard Dean was but keep the rub medicinal then dragged him out to the living room where he slipped _The Matrix_ into the DVD player. Sam lay back on the couch with Dean tucked up into his chest while they enjoyed the big, clear picture with sound that rivaled the cinema. Dean lasted almost to the end. All the hard work lugging the iron and Sam brushing a hand through his hair had him blinking hard even as the most dramatic fight scene at the end came to a close. Sam hauled him up for bed and then stripped him down to nothing and had long slow sex falling to sleep with Dean still sheathed in Sam.

Sam woke the next morning after another fantastic night's sleep to find Dean missing and a tray of coffee, warm toast and oatmeal in his place. The remote for the TV was also on the tray and Sam had a lazy breakfast in bed watching the news. He felt a little guilty when he looked out the kitchen window and saw Dean already sweating freely as he dug up towards the top right hand corner of the property. Sam was just packing up when Dean walked past the window spotted him and did a quick body building pose as he walked. Sam was still laughing as Dean walked back past with an iron length on his shoulder. Sam saw the way Dean's T shirt had torn already and knew he would be giving Dean another rub that night. He would spend the day looking forward to it. Sam gave the house a clean with cleaning products more to figure out what to use where than anything else.

He went down to his office and checked his Email to find one from Bobby asking a question about the data base he was putting together and to say he had a job for them. It was in a vineyard in California and the job didn't start until Monday the fourteenth giving them seven more days before they would have to take off. Sam gave Bobby a ring and they talked about the site for some time. Bobby gave Sam access to the files he was trying to fix and told him more about the winery job. It appealed to Sam because it was close to where they had four days in a remote cabin hideaway in the last week of the month. It seemed to be a fairly easy restless spirit but they couldn't go until the fourteenth because the accommodation area was being painted out and the floors stained.

Bobby seemed to know the owner well and told Sam about the whole set up. Sam looked the place up on line and liked what he saw. Very nice looking accommodation wine tasting function center. They seemed to specialize in weddings and short batch wines. He knew that jobs like this would be few and far between and they should take it if Dean agreed. Sam worked on Bobby's site until lunch then called his sweaty brother in for sandwiches on the deck. Dean drank plenty on water leaning against Sam while Sam rubbed his hands over Dean's heavily muscled back. The afternoon passed quickly and Sam felt he was starting to get somewhere with the site. He decided on a barbecue on the back deck for dinner and cooked the food watching Dean haul iron up to the left rear side of the property. He was ducking behind the garage which meant he had done across the back fence line and had only the one side to do. Even knowing Dean's strong work ethics once he was set on task Sam was still surprised Dean had done so much work.

Dean finally called a halt to his work when the light started to fade and the tight workspace between the garage and the fence started to get him frustrated. So far the earth he had to move had been easy sandy loam easier to move than a lot of grave sites he had dug. But down by the garage the earth was red with clay like this section had been bought in to level the site. He had half the length of the garage dug and decided to down tools and start again the next day. He was hopeful he might even finish the next day. He knew three days to dig the perimeter and lay the iron was probably pushing it to fast but he wanted to be inside spending time with Sam getting to know their new place.

TBC


	159. Chapter 159 Commitment

Chapter 159 Commitment

When Dean was washed up enough to eat on the back deck Sam gave him a plate stacked with red oozing meat.  
"Wow. Feed the man meat, hey Sammy?"  
"You need it Dean. You've done so much work lately."  
"I just want to get it done quickly so we can lay back and enjoy the place for a few days."  
"How about four or five days?"  
Dean eyed Sam over his food. "What?"  
"I'm working on Bobby's data base but he has a job for us that starts on the fourteenth."  
"Isn't that next Monday?"  
"Yeah, it's a winery in California. It's pretty close to where we are going for your four day vacation."  
"Is it complicated? Can we finish in time or have to go back?"  
"Restless spirit. There are two graveyards close by that have been disturbed recently so it should be an easy one."

Dean huffed in to his food knowing there was generally no such thing. He did like the idea of the winery though.  
"Why do we have to wait until the fourteenth?"  
"The rooms are being painted and the floors done. In the staff _and_ guest rooms."  
"Why don't we just stay in a motel?"  
"Twenty miles to the nearest one and the owner, who is a friend of Bobby's, wants us to have a cover to be able to work there. It's not the busy season so there are very few staff and guests there. We can go in as workers and look into the haunting at night."  
"They going to pay us in wine?" Dean joked.  
"I think we will probably get to taste a bit while we are there."  
"Sounds okay. If you are alright with leaving your house so quickly."  
"I know we are going to have to get back on the road eventually but I've been thinking, if we try to take jobs around here we can come back between. I like the idea of popping in as much as possible. Even getting to know the neighbors and town."  
"Think the neighbors will like us?"  
"Cant see why not."

Sam saw Dean frown.  
"You're thinking they won't like their gay neighbors?" Sam spoke softly knowing he was treading on an issue they hadn't yet discussed much.  
Dean shrugged. "I bought the place for you Sammy and part of having our own place is that people will know about us. Its better if we get it out in the open rather than they try to find out about us."  
"So… when you decided to buy the place…you made a commitment that people would know we are together?" Sam was thinking as he spoke.  
Dean looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I guess."  
"That's a big jump for you Dean. Are you sure you're ok with it?"  
"Yeah. Like I said on our first day here: I really want to do this with you. I still do. I've had enough time to think about it. You like the place right?"  
"I love it."  
"Me too. The people seem friendly, we should get to know them a little I guess, and make our own little haven. I know we still have to lie about what we do and that we are related but we don't have to lie about the love we share."

Sam's eyes went wide at Dean's words.  
"Wow. Holy shit! I mean I love you to but I never expected to hear that come out of your mouth ever."  
Dean looked shy and slightly defensive at the same time. "I don't know Sammy. I've said some pretty mushy shit since we go it on."  
Sam grinned at Dean's unique brand of humor but wanted to know he was serious.  
"Thanks Dean for doing this. Who knows one day we could even settle here and get normal jobs."  
"One day Sammy. One day."  
Dean leaned forward and gave Sam a brief kiss before passing him another beer. Dean rested back as he let his food go down.

He had said it off hand but know that he thought about it he liked the idea of settling down one day more and more. He had almost nodded of when Sam tapped his bare foot on Dean's boot as a signal to get up and help with cleaning up after their meal. He was fairly tired after working so hard but he enjoyed helping Sam with the domestic stuff that he had missed all his life. Sam sent him off for a shower as soon as he had bought everything inside. After his shower Sam rubbed Dean down again and they settled on the couch to watch the next _Matrix_ film. Dean saw it through to the end and tugged Sam to bed where he fell to sleep quickly. Sam's mind however was busy thinking about computer related problems and the whole _'our own little haven' _that Dean had talked about to let him fall to sleep. Dean really sounded like he was fully committed to living here whenever possible and making a happy place for Sam to come back to.

It stirred something in his chest that Dean had expressed himself so openly. Sam was a little sad he wasn't able to give Dean something back in the way of commitment himself. Dean had been the giver and he had been the taker a little too much lately and Sam wanted to do something for Dean. He went to the library and put the heater on and picked a book off one of the fantastic shelves Dean had built for him and lay on the couch to read and hopefully slow his mind down. The room was wrapped in things Dean had done for him and he found it hard to concentrate on the book. His eyes kept going to the beautiful stained glass window so much he eventually fell to sleep looking over at it.

TBC

* * *

**As **camber71 **said- all Receiving Email Alerts have been reset around when the server was reset. You have to turn these back on to get updates ect.**

**The map of Sam's house has been updated- You may need to refresh the page to see the updates- gett  
**


	160. Chapter 160 Carry

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 160 Carry

Dean woke at one am with a start to find the bed empty next to him. He raised up from the bed slowly, flicked on the lamp, and moved to the bathroom in search of his lover. Dean checked the office and kitchen before seeing the glow from the library. He slipped a silver knife out of its sheath between the fridge and the inside wall of the kitchen and crept to the door. He peered in to find Sam stretched out asleep on the couch with a book over his stomach. Dean pushed out a breath and returned the knife the kitchen before padding up to Sam's side. Dean ran a hand down Sam's face softly smiling at the small smile on Sam's lips. Sam woke slowly and blinked up at Dean.  
"Hey De."  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
"To much churning around. I'm okay now."  
"You alright to go to bed or do you need me to carry you?"  
"Carry me? Very funny."  
Dean picked up the book and placed it on the coffee table before slipping his arms under Sam's knees and around his shoulders and lifting.

Dean staggered slightly under the weight and the fact that Sam was trying to get down from his arms.  
"Still Sammy," Dean commanded.  
Sam instantly stopped moving and Dean tossed Sam slightly in his arms to get used to the weight. Sam's mouth fell open in surprise that not only could Dean lift him easily but toss his weight so effortlessly as well. Dean walked slowly out of the room glancing down at Sam's shocked face whenever he wasn't being careful of Sam's head and feet on the doorways. Sam had a great view of Dean's neck and trapeziums as the blood flowed though his muscles pumping them up because of Sam's weight in his arms. Dean took Sam all the way down to their bedroom and placed him gently on his side of the bed before turning and walking to the other side and slipping under the covers. Sam was stunned that Dean had carried him all the way to the bedroom and had nonchalantly walked over and slipped into bed.  
"You can carry me everywhere from now on."  
"Don't get to excited. It was a one off."  
"Well it was fukin' hot."

Sam slid over to Dean and rolled him onto his stomach and pushed Dean's arms up above his head making the muscles in his back stand out like crazy. Sam pushed Dean's T shirt off then his own. He leaned down over Dean's back and placed small kisses over the back of his neck. Dean attempted to roll over but Sam leaned his weight on him as he continued to kiss along the muscles in his back.  
"Your turn to stay still Dean."  
Sam's kisses got wetter as he moved down Dean's spine. He breathed warm air from his nose over the high hard muscles on either side of his spine. Dean wriggled underneath him as Sam pressed his kisses harder and breathed warm air on him making his muscles twitch and shudder. Sam's eyes lit up at the extra movement under Dean's skin and he went to work on his lovers flesh making it dance for him in the lamplight. Dean groaned as Sam's tongue snuck out and licked along the curves of his back moving down until he was dipping down under the cotton of Dean's boxers. Dean's muscles quivered as Sam's big, warm, soft hands smoothed over his skin after his mouth gave it a working over. Sam pushed the boxers down and off Dean's legs and prowled back up his strong legs with nips and licks.

He sucked the skin on the inside of Dean's thigh into his mouth and sucked the skin until he marked it. He moved to the other side and rubbed with his nose before giving it the same treatment. Sam felt Dean wriggle his hips and knew he was looking for relief for his hard-on. Sam smiled at knowing he still had that effect on his brother. He moved between Dean's cheeks and pushed them gently apart as he kissed and licked Dean's entrance. Sam soon had part of his tongue and two fingers inside Dean as he wriggled and squirmed on the bed. Sam slipped his own boxers off as he worked his lover open slowly then rose and teased the head of his hard-on around Dean's entrance. Dean was ready for Sam to slam into him so when Sam rolled him over instead he let out a loud groan. Sam laughed as he sat on Dean's thighs and pushed Dean's hands back up above his head when he tried to pull him down to him.

Sam kissed and licked the muscles of Deans stomach working up to his chest before licking Dean's neck until it was slightly red.  
"_Sammy you're killin me here," _Dean groaned.  
"I'm going to let you go long and slow like you do for me babe, don't worry," Sam breathed as he pushed his nose through the hair on the side of Dean's head before placing soft kisses over his face. Sam paused at Dean's mouth where he dipped in for a long passionate kiss that left Dean breathless with the love and care he put into it. All the while he was letting his erection glide along Dean's loving the feeling of the pre-come mixing together and improving the slide. Sam pulled back for a moment to look into Dean's eyes. As always it shocked him to see the love and lust mixed together to have Dean's eyes blown to the point his pupils were huge and the green that was left was dark and vivid. Sam almost came as his eyes locked with Dean's and had to lean back in for another scorching kiss to hold himself back. Sam eventually broke the kiss and continued his attention down Dean's torso kissing all the way down to his feet and back to his opposite hip.

Sam rolled Dean to his left side and raised his top leg to his chest as he kissed up and down Deans right flank. As he moved up and down Dean's side the head of his hard dick slid against Dean's entrance just pushing hard enough against the furled muscle to have Dean groaning. Sam pushed a little harder so just the head was entering Dean and giving him a slight stretch. Dean was about to push himself down onto Sam's length when Sam pulled away and rolled Dean over to his right side getting another groan from Dean. Sam lifted Dean's left leg to his chest and kissed up and down Dean's left flank. This time when his head rubbed against Dean's entrance Sam let it breach slowly with his movements holding Dean's hips still with his hands so the intrusion was slow and controlled. Sam slowly lowered him self on his side behind Dean whilst still pushing into Dean in slow increments. By the time he was fully sheathed he was kissing Dean's luscious mouth as he hugged him close to his chest. Dean rolled his shoulders back and let his left arm snake under Sam's side improving the angle for kissing. Sam stroked into Dean with slow pumps his hands moving up and down Dean's hard muscled torso as he plundered his mouth with his tongue.

Whenever he needed a breath or relief for his straining tongue or neck Sam spoke soft encouraging words in Dean's ear and hair. He gently took Dean's hard shaft up and felt the heat and strength as he smoothed his fingers over the flesh. Sam kept the same torturous pace for quite some time building the pleasure and holding it on the edge. When their orgasms finally tipped over that edge they were slow and long and fantastic. Sam stayed inside Dean for a few minutes kissing and holding him and murmuring, enjoying the love they shared. Sam finally pulled out of his lover and staggered to the bathroom for cloths to clean up. He cleaned himself then cleaned Dean softly kissing him as he worked. When he put the cloths in the laundry hamper he crawled back in behind Dean not bothering to dress but simply snuggled back into his back for more hugs and kisses. Dean felt strong and wonderful in Sam's arms and when he leaned back into his brother and murmured his love Sam felt his heart glow fondly.

TBC


	161. Chapter 161 Miles

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 161 Miles

Sam woke in the morning to find he was alone and again had breakfast sitting on the bed where Dean should have been. He found the time was going on ten am so he guessed he couldn't blame Dean for already being up and at it. By the time he had breakfast, showered, dressed and put away the breakfast things he saw Dean out the living room window digging his trench next to the drive almost back at the brick entrance way where he had started. Dean had really been working hard to get the job finished. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised Dean was quick with the shovel. The must have dug hundreds of graves in his time. Sam saw Dean was wearing the same T shirt he had been wearing the last few days. Sam now knew why. The T shirt was very badly ripped particularly around the shoulders and arms. Dean had kept wearing the same one so he didn't wreak more than one shirt. Sam decided he really should get them some more clothes even if they left them at the house and didn't take them all with them. Sam noticed that the pile of iron railings was quite a lot smaller than it had when they first arrived. In fact he could only just see them poking out of the brush they were behind. Sam decided not to disturb Dean even though he would never say he had and went back to work on the site for Bobby.

By lunchtime he had the problems squared away and decided he would be proactive and fix a few problems that might come up in the future that afternoon. He went to the kitchen and fixed a simple lunch of tuna salad for them. He was about to round the bench and go find his brother when Dean walked into the room minus shoes.  
"Hey babe."  
Dean slipped his hands under Sam's T shirt and slid them around to his strong firm back. Dean rubbed his nose beside Sam's ear and down his neck before coming back up for a kiss. Sam's hands slid around the waistband of Dean's jeans as Dean broke the kiss and breathed along his neck.  
"Missed you babe."  
"I'm just here De. You're just out there."  
"Feels like a million miles this morning."  
Sam frowned. "Why?"  
"Dunno. Must have been the best sex ever last night. Makes me miss you even more."  
"Best sex ever?" Sam grinned.  
"Mind blowing."  
"It was pretty good alright."  
"Pretty good? It was fantastic. You are like the best lover ever. I'm gonna want more of that."

Sam was sure he was blushing at Dean's praise and his hands drifted under Dean's T shirt to his hard muscles underneath.  
"Dean, I think you are by-passing Schwarzenegger and going for incredible hulk here."  
"Very funny. The good news is there are only six railings left to lift then its just a fill in."  
"Damn. You won't be all pumped up for me."  
"Oh, I can be all pumped up for you whenever you like," Dean growled in Sam's ear.  
Sam felt the shivers right down his spine and he felt extremely lucky to have a lover/boyfriend/ brother like Dean.  
"Right lunch," Sam managed to squeak out and step back.  
Dean moved around to the other side of the bench and sat down on a stool.  
"What are you up to?"  
"That site for Bobby. Oh, hey thanks for breakfast again today. You're making me very lazy. I won't be able to get out of bed without breakfast when we get back on the road."

Dean just grinned up at Sam and Sam was taken with what a little sun, a lot of exercise, and some relaxing had done for Dean. Oh and the mind blowing sex. Hey Dean had said it himself. He looked as fit and healthy as he had ever seen him. His warm relaxed smile could melt the heart of the hardest person. Sam felt happy that he had helped put that smile there. Sam slid Dean's lunch across to him and picked up a fork to start on his. Before he could plunge his fork in his food the plate slid across next to Dean.  
"Come sit , Sammy."  
Sam's coffee slid over next to his plate. Sam walked around and sat on the stool next to Dean. He was about to start on his plate again when his stool slid closer to Dean. Sam's thigh lay heavily against Dean's as Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's back.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Yeah, just can't get enough of you. Ew. How click flick is that? Next thing you know we will be finishing each others sentences."  
Sam laughed. "Its okay I know how you feel. It's like we wasted so much time that we could have been together and now its time to make it up."  
Dean nodded as he scooped food into his mouth with his left hand on the fork.  
"Could be the domestic life suits us? Who would have thunk it?" Dean mumbled.  
He ran his hand up and down Sam's back a few times then took his arm back so he could hoist his coffee to his lips.

They ate in silence with Dean's leg pressed hard against Sam's. Not that he was complaining to have such strong hard muscles making his leg nice and warm. Dean offered to clean up but Sam insisted he would be okay. Sam went back to work on Bobby's site and collected mail while he was at it. Dean pushed his feet back into his boots and did them up quickly before grabbing the shovel leaning against the back deck and heading behind the garage to fill in some of the hole. He decided to fill some of the hole in first not go back to hauling iron like he had been before lunch to give his muscles a chance to warm up. Dean was feeling fitter and healthier than he had in a long time. The sun, time off and time with his brother seemed to be agreeing with him. The exercise was fairly intense but it was making him sleep the best he had in years. He knew he was pushing himself to much as they were really a two person lift but the attention he was getting from Sam made it worth the effort. It was also getting him in top shape which he was happy with. He didn't want to go back to hunting as a slob. Maybe they could get a gym set and put it in the guest room. It would keep them healthy while they had time off.

TBC


	162. Chapter 162 Pack

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 162 Pack

Dean heard a lawnmower splutter to a rough start in the distance. He stood slowly and looked down the hill to see what he assumed was their nearest neighbor on a riding lawnmower. It sounded very chuggy and like it would quit at any moment. Dean frowned and put his face up to the sky as a sudden shower started pouring down. It had been overcast with a few dark black clouds amongst the lighter gray all morning so he should have known. The cloud didn't seem all that big so he decided to work through it as it wasn't that cold and he was almost finished. He noticed the lawnmower had stopped as he resumed digging. After twenty minutes the rain stopped. Even though his T shirt was wet enough to be see through he felt like he was warm enough to finish laying the iron.

Dean had placed two more lengths in the trenches when Sam came over to him with a bottle of water. As Dean drank the water Sam played with the hem of his wet T shirt. Sam could see Dean's tight muscles through his shirt and the slight amount of steam where his hot body was heating the wet material.  
"Going okay?"  
"Yeah. Just sick of staring at the computer screen. Especially when there are better things to look at."  
Sam rubbed a hand over Dean's hard rippled abs under his shirt. Dean was chuckling at Sam when an idea formed. Dean slowly pulled his T shirt up and over his head. It was childish to tease Sam in this way but Dean wanted to show him that part of him was still in tact. He folded the sopping shirt and placed it on his right shoulder as a pad then handed Sam the empty bottle. Dean walked away to get the next beam smirking at Sam over his shoulder. Sam watched avidly as Dean swung the heavy iron up onto his shoulder making sure the pad didn't slip off. Sam's eyes focused on Dean's six pack that looked like a hard sharp eight pack as he settled the iron stretching his arms up and accentuating them even more. The weight of the metal was pressing on the cloth squeezing the water out where it ran down Dean's strong chest and back making it look like he had just come out of the shower.

Dean walked back past Sam grinning as he saw Sam hadn't moved since he stripped off. Even the expression on his face was the same. Dean placed the iron then went back for more metal.  
"Gonna stand there all day Sammy?" Dean puffed as he strode past again.  
Sam was transfixed by the sight of Dean shirtless and wet working in the garden. The water and sweat rolling down his face, back and chest was tantalizing. Sam could see the edge of Dean's boxers sticking up over the waistband of his jeans and had a sudden urge to see Dean in the more expensive brands. Dean had always bought the same brand that made his T shirts and while they were long lasting he never bought any thing more fancy for himself. At that moment Sam wanted to see Dean wearing a pair of Calvin Klein's or Hugo Boss. It wasn't even something he did himself but he wanted it for whatever reason. Probably because it was so different from what they normally did. By the time Sam had snapped out of his daydream Dean had finished laying the remaining iron and was covering the trench up with a shovel. Still minus shirt. Dean smiled up at him as he cleared his throat and walked back into the house. Sam laughed to find he had a fairly solid erection just from watching Dean. He was tempted to go to the sun-room window and watch Dean without him knowing but he forced himself to make a coffee and get back to work.

Dean was enjoying the sun on his back digging in the dirt as he heard the lawnmower get louder. He had hung the shirt on the fence to dry in the slight wind now that all the iron was laid. He looked across to find it was starting to get closer. Who ever was on the machine was wearing a large sombrero. Dean toiled along listening with one ear as he always did with engines. By the time the machine spluttered to a halt about a hundred feet away Dean already knew what was wrong with it. He retrieved his T shirt and threw it on before grabbing his tool kit out of the Impalas trunk. Dean waved over the fence at the guy who was down on hands and knees at the side of the slumbering machine. The guy waved back and Dean used the handle of the shovel to help push himself over the fence.

Dean strolled up to the man and held his hand out.  
"Hey there. Names Dean. Just moved in. Need a hand?"  
"Hi Dean. I'm Fred, been here for years. Know anything about these infernal things?"  
Fred was about average height with a thick mop of steel gray hair. His features were delicate and somehow out of place on the large property. He looked about sixty.  
"Not specifically but I can fix pretty much any engine," Dean admitted.  
"Okay, I'd appreciate it if you took a look."  
"No problems."

Dean bent down and removed the cover going to work immediately where the worst of the problems were. He pulled off the air filter knowing it couldn't be on right the way it was sounding. He also looked at the fuel line and carburetor. As Dean worked away Fred chatted to him.  
"So, you married Dean?"  
"No."  
"All alone? It's a big house, lots of work."  
"No, I live with my …partner." '_There it's out there, run and freak out._' Dean cringed to himself.  
"Of course the tall guy. I saw him driving by the other day."  
"Yeah that's Sam."  
"Sam hey? Wife's name was Samantha. What a bitch she turned out to be. Loved the dog more than me. Well she fought harder for him. Doesn't matter I got a cat. Ha! Sorry. It's still fresh but I'm beyond anger and down to petty."

Dean smiled, unsure what he should say.  
"Anyway you guys should come over for a beer. I promise not to touch the ex-wife stuff. I can tell you about the area."  
"Sounds good, thanks Fred."  
"Nice car by the way. I had a Camaro in the seventies. Great car. Much better than today's hunks of crap. I drive a truck now. Its new but at least it's a Chevy," Fred laughed.  
Dean laughed along with him thinking he might just get along okay with the older guy.  
"Start her up."  
Dean shut the cover and tightened the clamps confident of his work.

TBC


	163. Chapter 163 Stumble

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 163 Stumble

Sam had done what he needed to on Bobby's site and gave the older hunter a call and clued him in. Bobby said he had been about to call Sam. Ash had called him about demonic omens, this time in Iowa. Bobby had driven over there that morning but he had the same result as they always had lately. One person missing, demon long gone. They spent some time chatting about what they were up to. Bobby made the comment that he had never heard Sam sounding more relaxed and happy. Sam said he had never _felt_ so relaxed and happy. Sam promised to get Dean to give him a call later in the day to catch up as he finished the call then went out to get another coffee. Sam looked outside to see if Dean wanted one. When he looked across the back deck he saw the shovel leaning against the fence but no Dean. Sam's heart went to his mouth as he searched for him. Sam heard an engine start up as his feet hit the edge of the deck. He looked over and sighed with relief. Dean was standing next to a riding mower as an older guy hopped off the seat and shook Dean's hand enthusiastically and slapped him on the shoulder. The man said something to Dean making him laugh as he bent down to pick up his toolbox. Sam felt a stab of jealously and protectiveness that the guy had touched Dean but then he felt pride and love wash over that feeling.

Just watching Dean standing talking to someone else made him ache to show Dean how much he loved him. He wanted to show Dean how much he loved him like Dean had shown him. A commitment as big as a house or…

Sam strode to the office and opened up a page on the Internet that he had bookmarked the day before. He searched it thoroughly then a few other pages he goggled. By the time he turned his computer off an hour later he had a solid idea of what he wanted to do. He made a few calls to be sure, happy with the result. He just hoped Dean would like it.

* * *

Dean listened to Fred chat excitedly for a few minutes and he couldn't help but think the guy must not have to many visitors. Fred's parents had owned his farm before him until his dad had a heart attack ten years ago. Fred had always helped out on the farm when he could so it was easy for him to give up his job as a stock broker in Los Angeles and help out his mother. Unfortunately she passed two years later leaving sole ownership to Fred. Fred's wife didn't like the country life and continually visited Las Vegas. She filed for divorce soon after.

Dean keep details about him and Sam to a minimum just letting Fred know they worked jobs that took them all over the country but decided they wanted somewhere stable to go when they had time off. They were passing through when they saw the house up for sale. Fred had known the previous owners fairly well but had been in New York on business when the change of ownership and repair work had taken place. Fred had seen them move in a few days ago but didn't want to be a 'sticky beak' preferring to give them time to settle in. Fred was very interested in going over for a look at what the guys had done with the place when the time was right. Dean left Fred to his grass cutting and went back to shoveling dirt in the last of his trenches. When Dean was finished he packed away the tools and turned towards the house glad the job was done and he could spend more time with his brother.

* * *

Sam paced up and down the front hallway after seeing Dean take the tools into the garage. It meant Dean would be coming in any minute and he would have to tell Dean what he had come up with. He paced faster as he thought hard as to whether Dean would go for his idea or not. It was churning around his head so much he thought his head might explode. He heard the back door open and stopped and took a deep breath. This was it. He would have to do it before he chickened out. He paced back towards the kitchen end of the hall and came out to the sun- room as Dean was coming in the back door minus shirt, shoes and socks. Sam stumbled slightly all legs all of the sudden but Dean caught him by the wrist and pulled him to him for a scorching kiss. As Dean tilted Sam's head to deepen the kiss with one hand, his other lifted Sam's T shirt up to his shoulders as his calloused hands brushed over Sam's skin making him shiver. That coupled with what he had just looked up, researched and decided made his breath speed up and his pulse quicken and he was suddenly nervous and second guessing himself. When Dean broke the kiss he lifted Sam's shirt all the way off his shoulders. Dean dipped back in and placed soft lips across Sam's then his tongue snuck out for a quick lick. Dean's hands smoothed across Sam's back and Sam was suddenly feeling like an awkward teenager having their first kiss. He pulled back looked into Dean's eyes, they were a strong vivid forest green.

Dean was staring intently into his eyes.  
"You okay Sammy?" Dean had noticed Sam's change in demeanor.  
"Yeah, I just…" Sam backed away suddenly, his heart in his mouth.  
He stumbled again on the step up to the kitchen but caught himself in time so he didn't face plant like an idiot. As he steadied himself he looked over his shoulder.  
"Sammy?"  
Dean was standing holding Sam's T shirt. Sam was torn with Dean looking so unsure but his sudden anxiety made him nervous beyond belief.  
"I've just …I have to start dinner."

Sam moved to the kitchen and pulled out some bowls out haphazardly to start making dinner. Since they hadn't used the bowls yet he thought he should wash them first. He took a few deep breaths in to steady his mind and concentrate on the task at hand. He ran the water in the sink and plunged the bowls in. Sam was just starting to wash them over with the sponge when warm arms snaked around his hips then smoothed up higher over his bare torso.  
"Sammy? Are you okay? You're shaking. Did I do something wrong?"  
Dean's hands withdrew from his front but pressed against his back like he needed the contact.

Sam realized he _was _shaking and making Dean scared. He had better fix this and now.  
"If it's the old guy next door, I swear I just fixed his mower. I put my shirt on and all." Dean kept his voice light as a joke even though Sam heard the concern there.  
Sam turned and gently guided Dean back a few paces. Not the ideal place but it would do.  
"Dean, I need you to listen to me for a minute without talking okay?"  
Dean nodded to show he understood despite the worried look on his face.  
"I've always wanted to do this but I never realized how scary it is so I'm just going to do it."  
Sam's heart was beating a mile a minute chasing the emotions around in his chest. Sam looked at Dean who looked like he was asking _Sammy?_ With his eyes. Sam took a big breath and …  
TBC


	164. Chapter 164 Proposal

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 164 Proposal

...got down on one knee with a hand on one of Dean's .  
"Dean Winchester…will you marry me?"  
Sam had tried to make it sound as manly as he could but it came out as a half squawk- half growl. Dean was stunned just standing looking down at his brother. Their eyes locked as the silence filled the room. Out of all the things Dean had thought Sam would have to say this was so not it. He struggled to get his brain into gear after a good minute.  
"I mean I know we are brothers and it would never be one hundred per cent real but I think I could get some pretty good IDs and stuff together for it."  
Dean's brain finally started to process what Sam was saying but he was yet to make a sound.  
"That winery in California we are going to does gay weddings. As long as we get someone from Hawaii to do it, it could be somewhat legal. I'm sure we could get a discount for doing the job. If nothing else it's a great cover."

Dean recognized Sam was babbling as he did when he was nervous. He held up a hand.  
"Sammy?"  
"De?"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"Yes. I would love to marry you."  
Sam's grin was so big Dean was surprised it didn't split his face in half. He was about to launch up and hug Dean when Dean stopped him with a hand.  
"There is two conditions."  
Sam looked up at Dean with a frown.  
"Make these documents as close to real as possible. They have to be more than really pretty good. They have to be masterpieces."  
Sam recognized it was Dean's way of saying even though they were never going to be able to marry properly he wanted it as close as possible and solid.  
"And two it has to be as manly as possible. No girly flowers and shit."

This time Sam launched up into Dean's arms and they hugged for a long time before finding lips and kissing deeply.  
"No wonder you were all skittish Sammy. I though something had happened. It's a good thing you didn't wait to long."  
"Sorry, I kind of freaked out thinking you wouldn't want it."  
"Look around you. You should know by now I'm committed to you _and_ us."  
"Yeah I know. But the whole gay marriage thing. I thought you might freak out."  
"I would do _anything_ to make you happy Sammy. Making you happy makes me happy."  
Dean led Sam away from the kitchen by the hand.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I need a bath and my fiancé is coming with me."

Sam grinned like a Cheshire cat while Dean ran the water, stripped them of their bottom halves and sank into the water, pulling Sam's back to his chest. Sam lay back and threaded his fingers though Dean's letting the rings clink softly together. The heat from the water and the heat from Dean beneath him was making him feel safe, loved and very happy. Dean picked up the flannel and lathered it up with soap then smoothing small circles over Sam's chest from behind.  
"Hey, fiancé?"  
"Yeah, fiancé?" Dean laughed.  
"Since we are getting married and all we should get to know our town better."  
"Since we are getting married are you gonna want romantic stuff like flowers and chocolate?"  
"No, just normal Dean romance."  
"Huh. Well, I'm finished in the yard so we have a few days if you want."  
"That's great De. Sorry, I forgot to ask in all the excitement. Did you meet our neighbor?"  
"Yeah his name is Fred."  
Dean went on to explain his meeting with the man and what they talked about.

Sam listened intently while a new idea formed in his busy mind. He was amazed Dean had let Fred know they were a couple but squeezed Dean's hand as he talked in way of showing he was happy with him.  
"He sounds like a local legend. Speaking of which I think I have thought of a way to get to know the area better."  
"How?"  
"I propose a challenge."  
"A challenge?" Dean moved behind Sam until he could see his face. He loved a challenge.  
"I propose we have a day each to get to know the locals better and do something romantic."  
"Together?"  
"On day one... lets say the day after tomorrow, I get to pick everything we do for the day. Where we eat, what we wear, where we go, what we do. We can get to know the locals with the romance part if we want or separately. Then the next day its your turn."  
"What's the wager?"  
"Well it's a challenge not a bet so… maybe the winner can organize the honeymoon for after the wedding."  
"Honeymoon," Dean chuckled, "So we both win. How do we decide?"  
"We discuss it fairly, like a couple. Extra points for originality and combining the two. You did so well with Fred I think you have a head start on me."  
"Okay. Nothing embarrassing though. So you get tomorrow to organize your day on Tuesday and I get tomorrow to tee up Wednesday ."  
"Sounds good. I have to work on solid papers for us as well."  
"You gonna have enough time?"  
"I'm good with the paper trail. The other is going to take some research which we both know I'm great at."

Sam was confident he would win the challenge.  
"Okay cool." Dean knew Sam was thinking he would win.  
"Hey, who do you want at the wedding?"  
"There is only one person who will understand."  
"Bobby," Sam stated.  
"Yeah. I hope he can come."  
"Hey I forgot. I called Bobby earlier and he told me there had been more omens. In Iowa. Same as every other time though. Sulfur and one person missing."  
"Wonder what he is up to. Stockpiling victims?"  
"No Idea but I wish we could just kill him and be done with it."  
"Yeah, it would be great just to finish the whole mess and lead a normal life." Dean's voice was wistful  
"You mean that?"

Sam turned in Dean's arms so he could see his face in the soft bathroom light.  
"We took up from where dad left off so I figure we finish what he started we get to retire."  
"You want to retire?" Sam's face showed his surprise.  
"From hunting, yeah. If we ever put this prick down. We've done a great job over the years taking evil things out but they have just been collateral damage for the real thing. I think when we take him down we deserve some peace."  
Sam hugged Dean awkwardly. "I'm going to keep you to that Dean."  
Dean hugged Sam back then lowered them both deeper into the water.  
"Imagine it Sammy. You and me, Mr. and Mr. Normal."  
"We have a house so we are pointing in the right direction."  
Dean took up the cloth again and gave Sam a soothing wash. When he finished Sam rolled over and washed Dean with the cloth finishing by lowering his head to Dean's firm chest relaxing so much he was soon dozing.

TBC

* * *

Not to long on the wait for you - What a great Christmas present. Merry Christmas to you all!


	165. Chapter 165 Louder

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Extra warning for sex scene

Chapter 165 Louder

When they finally got sleepily out of the bath Dean led Sam to the living room couch and let him doze with the heater and TV on. Dean went to the kitchen and whipped up some omelets for dinner. When he took Sam's to him he was almost asleep. Dean sat on the other end of the couch and ate his food as Sam exclaimed over his. He knew Dean could cook a bit as he had bought Sam up but the omelet was fantastic.  
"You're cooking everything from now on."  
"No way it's an omelet Sammy a monkey could cook one."  
"Not this monkey."  
"I'll teach you."  
"Other stuff as well?"  
"Anything you want."

Dean cleaned up and helped Sam to bed. Once there Dean stripped Sam off and gave him the same treatment Sam had given him the night before. Dean enjoyed kissing all over Sam's long lean body really getting into the groves between his muscles with his tongue. Sam groaned so loudly at this treatment Dean was glad they had their own house. They probably would have been kicked out of a motel. Dean made sure to leave small marks all aver Sam from sucking and nibbling the smooth flesh. When Dean finally pushed into Sam from behind with them lying on their sides Dean decided to join Sam in letting him know how much he loved him with groans and loud calls of Sam's seemed to spur Sam on to make as much noise and when the finally came together it was louder than it had ever been.  
"Fuck I love you De. So noisy tonight."  
"It's the house, babe. We can finally be as loud as we want."  
"It's great hey? I'm so glad you bought double brick." Dean chucked as he pulled Sam to him and they nuzzled together for sleep.

The next morning Sam woke entwined with Dean after a fantastic nights sleep. He got to rub his fingers softly over Dean's sleeping face feeling so lucky he had Dean by his side. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have Dean in his life as more than a brother. He really was a special guy. As much as Sam wanted to stay wrapped up with his special man he owed a breakfast in bed so he gently pulled himself free and padded to the kitchen. Sam made eggs on toast for its simplicity and the fact he could get back to Dean quickly. Once he added coffee to the tray he went back to the bedroom and put the tray down on his bedside table. Dean was stretched out on his back sleeping peacefully. Sam raised the covers and straddled Dean's body kissing up his chest to his neck.

Dean woke and looked up to find Sam's body hovering over his and he reached up and pulled Sam down onto him. Sam's mouth found Dean's and they kissed softly as Dean woke fully.  
"Sammy," Dean growled.  
"Dean," Sam growled back.  
Sam pushed his hands under Dean's body lifting him off the mattress slightly and harder into his body. Dean's hands pulled Sam's hair back from his face as they kissed deeper. Sam finally broke for air and rolled off Dean. Dean let a hand fall to Sam's stomach until Sam sat up and pulled a tray to his lap.  
"Breakfast babe."  
Dean sat up slowly.  
"Thanks. How's my fiancé this morning?"  
Sam grinned over at Dean. He was happy Dean was still okay with everything.  
"Great. Hey I forgot, I promised Bobby you would call last night and catch up with him."  
"We should call together and let him know what we have planned."  
"Lets have breakfast then we can call him. Then I can call the winery and see if they can do the wedding."  
Dean nodded as Sam handed him a plate of food. He was actually looking forward to the job now. He couldn't believe how much he really wanted to marry Sam now that it had been suggested. It was like another side of him had been turned over that he didn't know existed. He was even looking forward to their challenge days. Weird.

As soon as breakfast was done Dean leaned over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table.  
"Ready?" Sam nodded, moved the tray away and Dean hit Bobby's number on his quick dial list.  
Bobby's gruff voice answered. "Hey Dean."  
Dean pressed the speakerphone button.  
"Hey Bobby, sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday. Sam kind of surprised me with something which is why we are calling."  
"You both okay?" Bobby's voice sounded worried.  
"Yeah, Sam asked me to marry him."

There was silence on the line for a few seconds before Bobby's gruff voice was back on the line.  
"About friggin time."  
"What?" Sam and Dean said at the same time then laughed.  
"I told you boys not to waste time. You were meant for each other no two ways. Whens the big event?"  
"We were hoping to do it at the winery on our next job if they will let us."  
"Should make the cover a little stronger. If I know Brenton at all I think he would love to help with it. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."  
"Great Bobby, we need you to be there at the least. I will call with the date when we know more."  
"Make sure you do and Dean? You're forgiven."  
"Thanks Bobby," Dean laughed, "talk to you soon."

They lay back down and spent several minutes kissing before Sam rolled up and out of bed taking the dishes to the kitchen. Dean got up and made the bed before moving in for a shower. Dean was washing his hair when Sam stepped in behind him. Sam smoothed his hands over Dean's hard body while Dean rinsed and conditioned. He had barley finished when Sam spun him round and locked lips with him. Sam kept the kisses to a gentle glide back and forth before dropping to his knees and taking Dean's half hard dick into his mouth. Sam had Dean hard and panting in no time pressing his hands to Dean buttocks and down behind his sack.

The sight of Sam down on his knees with his lips around him and his hands seemingly everywhere down there at once had Dean coming faster that he thought he would. Sam stood quickly with a mouth full of Dean's come catching Dean's lips looking to share it between them. Before Sam got too far Dean guided Sam's groin out of the water and slid his fingers into Sam's mouth to scoop out some of the slippery fluid. Sam groaned around Dean's fingers knowing what he was about to do. Dean brought his fingers down to Sam's hard weeping dick and moved them up and down applying as much come as he could before using the talented digits to make Sam's come apart. Sam's tongue delved deeper into Dean's mouth as his breath hitched and the pleasure rippled down his stomach to his pleasure zone. Dean's fingers fluttered over Sam's hard six pack as he built the pleasure up fast and had Sam spilling into his hand in no time. Sam leaned heavily into Dean as he stroked him through the aftershocks then allowed the water to wash him off. Dean chuckled softly as he finished cleaning himself while Sam leaned on him regaining his breath. Sam kissed Dean hard on the lips before Dean washed him thoroughly then left him to enjoy his shower.

TBC.


	166. Chapter 166 Records

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 166 Records

Sam dressed after his shower and found Dean in the office with two steaming mugs of coffee on their desks and his computer open. The quick flash Sam got of Dean's screen as he wandered by told him Dean was already planning his challenge day. Sam thanked Dean for the coffee and looked up Brenton's details and gave the winery a call. He explained the situation and Brenton was more than happy to help. He said they often had workers that paid for their weddings by working the vineyards for a few weeks first. As theirs was to be small and they were working a case for him they would only need to be there a few days. It would be a good cover. Brenton suggested the nineteenth would be good as it was the end of the week and they could stay till then even if they finished early. Sam agreed it was a good idea and Brenton booked them in.

Sam checked his Email to find he had a private one from Bobby. It had some details about what he had been doing for Sam over the last couple of months. Sam was touched that Bobby had gone to this effort for the without knowing they might marry one day. Sam emailed Bobby back with an idea of his own for the wedding as a further surprise for Dean. It was hard for Sam to keep the smile off his face as he sent the email off then opened a Google page to find things to do for his challenge day the next day.

Dean got up and made more coffee for them an hour later. Just before lunch time Dean took a piece of paper to the library and made a few calls on his phone. Sam made his calls from the office while Dean was out of earshot. Dean went straight to the kitchen after his calls satisfied he could do no more to organize his day. He cooked a simple stir fry, something Cassie had taught him years ago that he never had the chance to use again. It suitably impressed Sam who volunteered to cook dinner. Sam wanted to spend the afternoon working on Dean's paper trail so Dean left him to it , after being assured he didn't need help, and went out to the yard to do some weeding. The place still looked fairly good since the gardener had been but he wanted to keep on top of it.

When he was weeding up in the back corner Fred wandered over to chat which was good because he wanted to talk to him. They had a great chat and Fred was very helpful providing Dean with the information he needed. Dean went back to work and found himself weeding under the kitchen window when Sam was banging around in there. Dean looked in through the glass making Sam jump as he had been bending down in a bottom cupboard and not seen him till he stood up. Dean laughed then made a face against the glass. Sam laughed loudly enough for Dean to hear through the glass. Before he went back to work Dean slipped his T Shirt off and wiped over the glass then tucked it in his back pocket. He had done the front of the house and the sun was just warm enough to be nice and not hot enough to burn. Plus the look on Sam's face was worth the tease.

Sam went back to the office to work on his list for the next day. He was a little concerned he was leaning too far in the '_get to know the area_' column rater than the '_romantic_' area but he was going to add a few personal things that should do the trick. Sam worked on Dean's documents for another hour. He had found a Dean Hetfield that he could use for the platform of Dean's papers. This Dean Hetfield had been born later in the same year as Dean but had died at age six from complications of pneumonia. Sam simply deleted the death certificate and wiped all traces he had done it. The kid had been interned in a family plot so Sam broke into the cemeteries database and deleted the records there. The paper trail for his schooling was fairly easy as well.

Since he had died at six Sam simply found places where their dad had enrolled Dean under a different name. He didn't dare change Dean's actual records where their father had used real names. That had turned out to be until Dean was twelve. Sam reasoned Dean probably missed a lot of school around then and it would have been easier to use different names to avoid the authorities. Sam was free to make Dean's early schooling record up. His working history was going to be a little more work. Sam went back and gave Dean a reasonable score on his SATs so he could go to trade school for two years. He cracked into a fairly good schools records and made up records for Dean and printed out a certificate on a piece of thick paper with his printer. Sam had Dean working a few small projects then a couple of larger ones planting all the relevant information and covering up his trail.

He gave Dean extra courses in a few things a construction worker might do and tickets for a few different types of work. Sam gave Dean a commercial drivers license knowing he could drive any vehicle. Sam found he could give Dean a TS/SCI clearance required with just a little more work and he enjoyed being able to beef Dean's resume up, not that he would ever use it. He printed out the extra stuff just for his records quite liking the folder of paperwork he had amassed for him. Satisfied he was well on the way to giving Dean another life, at least on paper, he went out to check the roast he had put in the oven earlier.

TBC


	167. Chapter 167 Bench

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Sex scene warning

Chapter 167 Bench

Sam basted the meat happy with the way it was going then quickly peeled a few potatoes and carrots for them. He had just placed them in the oven when he heard the outside door in the laundry open and close. He was about to yell out and make sure it was Dean when he heard the water running in the laundry sink. Sam made coffee while he waited for Dean to come out. He was somewhat surprised to see Dean just had jeans on when he wandered in and the button on those jeans was open and his belt was hanging open.

Sam could only stare as his tanned and super fit looking brother ambled towards him.  
"Hey Sammy. What are you up to?"  
"Staring at my sexy husband to be."  
"Husband hey?" Dean smirked. "You're doing okay with the papers then I take it?"  
"Yeah, it's going really well. Hey I like this look."  
Sam pulled Dean towards him by his hanging belt buckle then pulled his face to his for a passionate kiss. As Sam was kissing Dean he pulled him further into the kitchen until he was backed up to the sink. Sam's hands were suddenly all over Dean loving the feel of his still sun warmed skin. Dean pulled Sam's shirt up and off as they broke for a second then dove back into the kiss.

Sam quickly had Dean's jeans the rest of the way open and pushed down with his boxers before hoisting him up on to the bench next to the sink. Sam broke the kiss and went straight for Dean's perfect hard dick. Sam slipped his mouth over the head marveling at how such a fantastic looking guy could have such beautiful long tool always ready when Sam wanted it. He guessed he should have known since Dean's was very similar to his own. Sam gobbled as much of Dean down as he could using lots of saliva to make the glide smooth and enjoyable. He guessed he was on the money by the way Dean was groaning and moving a hand restlessly through his hair. Sam used a hand to hold Dean's hips still while the other moved over his balls and bottom of his shaft. He loved the feeling of Dean's hard thighs surrounding him as he gave him pleasure. Sam soon had Dean's shaft hitting the back of his throat and swallowed then opened his throat. Dean jumped on the counter under him as Sam felt him start to throb under his tongue as he pulled back up. Sam used his tongue as he dove back down and set a quick pace now knowing Dean was close. Dean gripped Sam's head hard as he let go in his mouth.

Dean panted hard as Sam finished him off and stood to capture his lips.  
"Do you think it's considered sex if it's a head job on the bench." Sam puffed as he broke for air.  
"Only if we both go."  
Dean slid off the bench and pulled Sam's belt open and tugged his jeans and boxers open and down. In a move that took his breath away Dean lifted Sam and turned him in one setting him gently on the bench. Dean held onto Sam's hard-on in one hand as he licked and kissed down Sam's chest. When he got to Sam's abs he pushed his chest back so that the muscles stood out then proceeded to lick all over driving Sam crazy. By the time Dean licked around the head of Sam's dick he was literally vibrating with pleasure and needing Dean's mouth on him _now_. Dean slipped Sam all the way down his throat in one go making Sam groan when he felt Dean's lips part the light thatch of hair at the base. With excruciatingly slow bobs of his head using his tongue to lick over the flesh Dean proceeded to pull Sam apart from the groin up. Sam gripped his hands either side of Dean's head hard as he held on for grim death. Dean used only one hand on Sam to lightly brush over his abs and either side of his dick down to his balls and back up. It didn't take long for Sam to feel he was teetering on the edge and he groaned Dean's name as his orgasm screamed for release. Dean seemed to know what he wanted and bobbed his head quicker before almost biting the head when Sam came. Dean swallowed him down until Sam was a quivering mess rubbing his hands over Dean's shoulders. Dean stood and leaned forward in the V of Sam's legs bringing his hand up to Sam's lips.

Sam started at what he saw then pulled Dean's hand to his lips and licked eagerly.  
"Dean that's yours," Sam stated after he licked Dean's fingers clean.  
"Very astute of you to notice," Dean grinned.  
"That means you went twice."  
"Yeah. Must have been the smell of cooking meat," Dean joked.  
Sam thumped him on the shoulder. "Sure thing, you horny thing, you. Anyway it means we definitely did it in the kitchen."  
"You still crossing them off?"  
"Hell yeah."  
Sam pulled Dean in for a kiss.

When Sam was quite finished with him they dressed and drank their coffees looking out the back door. Sam was pleased with the way the yard looked and promised to help Dean more around the place with the gardening when it needed it. Dean didn't have a problem with doing it himself but agreed to Sam helping. Dean went off for a shower while Sam basted dinner again then went to the living room to watch the news. When Dean appeared at his elbow with a cup of coffee Sam realized he had almost fallen asleep.  
"Tired Sammy?"  
"I think you wore me out."  
Dean grinned as he sat down and let his feet drop over his brothers on the couch.  
"If you need to know the weather for the next couple of days it is sunny."Sam stated.  
"As in?"  
"Sixty, maybe even sixty five."  
"Sounds good."  
"So if you are planning any outside activity you should be okay."

Dean could sense Sam digging for clues.  
"Huh uh, not telling."  
"I didn't ask!"  
"No hints either." Dean tilted his head back on the couch with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.  
Dean's Adam's apple stuck up with his head back like that, good enough to lick and suck even. Sam moved over on the couch to do just that.

Ten minutes later Dean was getting a stiff neck from Sam pushing his head back and licking and sucking on his throat. Sam finally had to stop and go pull dinner out of the oven. Dean followed Sam out to the kitchen and was set to work setting the table and organizing drinks while Sam carved the roast and made gravy. Dean leaned against the bench once he had put some plates up watching Sam work. It did Dean's heart good to see how much Sam was enjoying his house. Sam was soon finished and served up loading Dean's plate with as much meat as he could. When Sam took the groaning plates to the dining room table he noticed Dean had put out a bottle of red wine and wine glasses.

They hadn't drunk all that much lately so he was a little skeptical.  
"Wine, Dean?"  
"Special occasion."  
Sam didn't know whether Dean was talking about their first roast dinner in the house, or the marriage thing or the sex on the sink or the next couple of challenge days and found he didn't much care. All of them were worth a drink in his book. Dean praised Sam's cooking as he ate enjoying the home cooked food. Sam used the excuse that he didn't want to store too much of the meat away to get Dean to eat until his stomach was groaning. While he liked to see Dean fit he didn't like to see bones sticking out.

They had an enjoyable meal together then cleared the dishes and tidied up. They went down to the living room and stretched out to watch one of Dean's movies together and the surround sound blaring just because they could. They decided an early night would be a good idea with two busy days coming up. Sam snuck into the walk in robe to get clothes ready for his first activity in the morning before climbing into bed.

TBC

* * *

A happy new year to you all!


	168. Chapter 168 Clothes

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 168 Clothes

**_Sam's day part one_**

Dean woke up in the morning to Sam cuddling him from behind.  
"You finally awake? Time to get going."  
"What's the hurry?" Dean mumbled.  
"Lots to do and it's my day so I don't have tell."  
Sam rubbed a hand through Dean's hair as he rose, going to the closet and getting the clothes he had set out the night before.  
"Shower and put these on please," Sam ordered.  
"Yes sir."  
Dean got up to comply, slapping Sam lightly on the ass as he passed.

Sam suddenly found himself exited to the point of butterflies at what the day would bring. He was extremely happy he had come up with the idea. What had seemed corny at first could be a couple of fun days. Once they were both showered and dressed Sam scooped up the keys to the Impala and opened the front door for Dean to follow him out to the car. Dean was relatively happy with what Sam had chosen for him to wear even if it didn't give much away to what they were doing. His best jeans, T shirt and his most formal over shirt meaning he could wear boots. Dean had chuckled when he saw Sam had laid out boxers and socks as well. It looked like he was treating it seriously. Sam drove down their road then took a few back roads Dean was as yet unfamiliar with.

After a few minutes Sam seemed to be driving in a circle when he finally pulled up outside a small diner. Dean looked at the diner then back to Sam with a raised eyebrow.  
"This diner is where the locals go to eat which is why it is off the beaten track."  
"And busy." Dean nodded his head at the parking lot which was fairly full.  
"Come on lets eat, I'm starving."  
Sam tugged Dean out of the car with him and into the mouth watering smell of breakfast cooking. Sam found the only empty booth and motioned for Dean to slip in before sitting down next to him. Dean raised an eyebrow at how close he was sitting.  
"This is the romance part. I have to rack the points up somehow." Sam grinned.

Dean nodded slowly and handed Sam the menu deciding to play along, looking over his shoulder at the menu as he let his leg rest against Sam's. Sam turned and smiled softly at him recognizing Dean was playing nice for his sake. A nice friendly waitress came and took their order but other than that they received no attention from the other patrons. Dean relaxed back with his side against Sam's feeling quite good about their first time out officially as a 'couple'. Well he was sure Sam would say that if anyone asked.

When they had both had their fill of the breakfast fare Sam tugged Dean up and drove them to a local mall.  
"Shopping Sammy?"  
"Yep. My day my rules. Come on, we have an appointment."  
"In a shopping mall?" Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Two actually so lets get to it."  
Sam led the way inside guiding Dean by the elbow rather than holding his hand as he wanted. He knew Dean was doing his best to act like a couple even for the day but he didn't want to freak him out with to much PDA. Sam walked into an expensive looking hairdresser. Dean looked like he was about to balk for a moment but when Sam angled him to the section clearly marked men's stylist Dean followed along. Dean went to sit down in the small waiting room but the male hairdresser motioned him to come to the basin so he could wash his hair. Dean was ready to bitch that he had already washed his hair when he saw Sam giving him his puppy dog eyes. Sam had obviously planned this out so Dean sat as asked with a heavy sigh.

At least he wasn't alone. Sam was being looked after by another male hairdresser. Dean's only positives were that because Sam had longer hair he would take longer to get done and he could keep his eyes on Sam's as he was being tended to. He was re thinking that by the time the hairdresser finished cutting then 'styling' his hair. The way he was going he was going to be in the chair all day. The hairdresser fussed over it making his spikes sit up using some kind of 'product' he had never heard of. At least it smelled ok. He thought Sam would be laughing his ass off at him when he finally got out of the chair but he had a love struck puppy face on and Dean's mood thawed out as he settled down to wait for him. Dean was surprised to feel a stab of jealously and over protectiveness at some stranger running his hands through Sam's hair but reigned it in when he saw Sam's eyes boring into his via the mirror.

Sam paid (since it was his day) and grabbed Dean again by the elbow heading for another preordained destination. Dean just had time to take in it was a fancy looking menswear store and although small it was empty. Dean knew why when he saw the racks. The prices were fairly steep. Dean saw Armani, Hugo Boss, Gucci and Versace. Some of the prices were in thousands not hundreds. Sam strode to the desk and introduced himself and shook hands with an immaculately dressed guy in his fifty's. Sam introduced Dean and the man looked him up and down appraising him with piercing blue eyes. The man introduced himself as Michael then walked to the Armani racks and pulled out a black suit that was the blackest Dean had ever seen. He extended the garment to Dean who tentatively put his hand out and felt the material. It was extremely soft yet felt durable. He did the same with a white shirt then a very light green shirt. Dean nodded and Michael proceed to the Hugo Boss racks and pulled a tall suit which he showed Sam. He then pulled a white shirt and a very pale blue. Sam nodded and they were shown to a changing area. Sam nodded for Dean to go ahead and try it on while he waited.

While he waited Sam found boxer briefs in Dean's size. He got two Armani, two Boss, and two Versace in both black and white then decided to grab a few pairs for himself. Sam had just got Michael to put them away behind the desk when Dean walked out of the change room. He was wearing the suit with a white shirt and he looked so hot Sam could barley hold him self back. With his hair done so recently Sam felt Dean could have slipped into a glossy magazine advertising the suit or cologne or anything. Sam picked a pair of black dress boots for him while a tailor fussed with putting pins in the suit for adjustment. Michael helped Dean on with the boots so the tailor could finish the leg measurements. Sam had to admit Michael had done a wonderful job with the fit of this suit. It looked like the tailor was only going to have to do a minor adjustment to bring the jacket and the pants in slightly at the waist but other than that it fit his frame well. Michael suggested a tie to go with the suit and helped Sam pick a deep green to show off his eyes and complexion. Dean's face was tanned from his time in the sun and his hair was a little lighter than normal. Sam had never seen him look better. Sam also bought Dean a black tie so he had a choice.

Sam laid the ties over Dean's shoulder breathing in the heat of him as he ran his hand down the tie.  
"This suit for the ninetieth Sammy?" Dean said softly in Sam's ear.  
Sam noticed both the tailor and Michael were far enough away for them not to hear him.  
"No. I just thought since we have a permanent residence we should have a good suit each, rather than the cheap ones we always get."  
"Good idea. Little pricey here though."  
"Don't worry Dean. I have it covered and it's worth it. You look fantastic."  
"True, but I can't wait too see what _you_ look like in yours."  
Sam grinned as Dean went back to change back into his normal clothes. Sam picked out some socks for them and boots for himself. Sam saw some silk like more casual shirts and picked them out one each. Sam went into the change room when Dean came out.

While Dean was waiting he saw a display of Armani watches right up the back and immediately saw a watch that combined classic metal styling with a round analogue face. It was very dressy but at the same time had a slight sporty feel about it. Dean was sure it would go with the suits perfectly. When Deal asked Michael about it he was pleased to find out there were two the same. Dean bought both and had them bagged before Sam came out looking fantastic in his suit. Dean picked out three ties for Sam, a deep gold, lighter blue and black. Like Sam had Dean stole a few seconds alone while Sam was wearing the suit letting him know in no uncertain terms he looked hot. Sam's suit wasn't going to need much adjustment either and Sam was informed they would be ready at four pm.

When Sam came out changed he saw a rack of leather jackets and pulled Dean over for a look. Dean said he was happy with the one he had but Sam found a shorter black motorbike type jacket that just covered his waistband Sam thought Dean looked super hot in it and bought it for him while Dean picked out a slightly longer jacket for Sam that was very slimming. Sam loved it and not just because Dean had picked it out. It felt great on. Sam found the sun glass cabinet just as they were about to leave and bought Dean a new pair of steel framed dark sunglasses. Dean was always buying cheap plastic ones and he thought these would look great on him. They were soon loaded up with all the clothes they could take with them they went back to the Impala. Sam packed away the bags, except for the one Dean hid under his seat, and drove them to another shopping center only twenty minutes away. It was just close enough to be considered part of their new neighborhood.

TBC


	169. Chapter 169 Remix

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 169 Remix

_**Sam's day part two**_

They walked into the cool central mall before Sam turned to Dean.  
"We are just here to browse the shops for an hour before lunch. Anywhere you need to go?"  
"Nope. I will follow you."  
Sam lead the way around the mall looking in the window displays and going into a few and purchasing some small items for the house and a few more books. Sam also bought them each three more pairs of jeans, two shorts, two jackets and few T shirts each. Dean just tagged along feeling relaxed and happy. At one pm Sam took them just outside the mall to a steakhouse and went inside where they had a reserved table. Sam had managed to get a very quiet and cosy table in the corner that gave them enough privacy to sit close together. Dean noted it was fairly busy and seemed to be full of people that knew the waitresses well. Their waitress, Lee, was very friendly and seemed to have a thing for Sam until he lay his hand on Dean's bare arm as he had taken his jacket off. She remained friendly for the rest of their lunch seeming to know the area and its people well. Lee was thrilled to hear they had moved in recently and even though she knew the road the lived on and several of their neighbors she didn't know the people who Dean bought the place from very well.

After their very filling lunch Sam led the way to the car then drove closer to home before stopping at their local cinema complex. Sam bought tickets, popcorn and drinks then led Dean up to the back row of the fairly empty cinema.  
"Spiderman 3 Sammy?"  
"Well there's no Batman movies out at the moment so you will have to settle for this." Sam lowered his voice as the previews started."Besides we are here for the romantic aspects as well."  
"You trying to romance me in the back row of the cinema Sammy? That's a little cliché."  
"Well, we can watch the movie as well."  
Sam slipped his hand into Dean's and pressed closer to his side. Dean let Sam kiss him during the movie as the nearest people were far enough away for them to feel almost alone. Dean thought the movie was a bit wishy-washy as far as a Spiderman movie went so he was happy to spend time with Sam's lips on his.

When they left the cinema Sam took them home via the suit shop to pick up the suits. When they arrived home Sam made dinner for them while Dean sat at the breakfast bar and drank coffee. Dean was a bit surprised thinking Sam would want to go out for dinner in the new suits they had. Sam served dinner at the table then ran Dean a bath while he tidied up. While Dean was soaking in lemon scented salts Sam laid out clothes for them for their next outing and set up a room for later that night. Sam had a quick shower just as Dean was getting out of the bath. Sam was shaving as Dean was dressing and Sam expected some comment from Dean about the clothes. Sam had laid out white Armani underwear as well as the red silk like shirt he had bought, his old black dress pants and dress boots. But Dean didn't say a word as he dressed trusting Sam to have him dressed the right way for wherever they were going. That and he wanted to go along with what Sam had planned so Sam would return the favor the next day.

Dean added Sam's favorite cologne on him and had to admit the dress pants Sam had set out with the shirt looked pretty sharp. He tried to guess where Sam could be taking him but soon gave up. When Sam came out from the bathroom dressed in everything but shoes he slid to a sharp stop. Even from the back Dean looked fantastic in the red shirt he had picked for him. He had gone for the 'safe' option of a blue shirt he always looked good in but the red made Dean stand out like crazy. The way the shirt hugged his back muscles was nothing short of awesome. Dean turned around slowly and Sam realized he had made a huge mistake getting this shirt for Dean. It was like a beacon showing off his fantastic muscles rippling underneath the clinging garment. It showed off his handsome features well. Sam had to gulp several times before he could walk over and hug his brother who hugged back rubbing his fingers over the slippery material over his back. Sam took Dean into the bathroom and produced a jar of the same 'product' the hairdresser had used on his hair. Sam rubbed some on the tips of his fingers and gave Dean a few more spikes than normal. Dean didn't like it much but at least Sam didn't use as much as the hairdresser had. He kept still because it was Sam's day after all. Dean wanted to take a jacket feeling a bit like a traffic light in his red shirt but Sam said no.

Sam drove them to a hotel a few miles away and parked out front. Dean looked over at the hotel and thought it didn't look to bad.  
"I'm going to let you have a choice to back out of this if you want Dean."  
"Out of what? Some drinks at the pub?"  
"Actually, the other side."  
Dean looked over at the other door way. There was a sign adverting tonight was club night.  
"Club night?"  
"Yeah music, dancing and drinking of course."  
"Dancing?"  
"Yeah. This club night has a DJ who specializes in remix stuff."  
"Remix?"  
"Yeah they take a song and remix it with techno type music."  
"Oh,okay. I think I know what you are talking about."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I'm not a complete caveman you know Sammy. I've been stuck… I mean been to a few similar things before."  
"Well you can back out if you don't think you will enjoy it."  
"Will you?"  
"Yeah. It's a chance to let our hair down and be normal for five seconds."  
"Well let's go then."

Dean went to get out but Sam held him back with a hand.  
"I don't want to force you, Dean. Remember you said 'nothing embarrassing.'"  
"Well it may embarrass _you_ when I dance but after a few drinks I doubt I will care,"Dean grinned.  
"You sure? We could do something else."  
"Do you have anything else planned?"  
"No."  
"Let's go then." Dean grinned wider as he pushed Sam out the driver's side and slid out behind him.

The club was crowded with people milling around in groups drinking and even though there was music playing there was no one dancing. Sam led the way to the bar and Dean, probably the first time in his life, stuck to Sam's side like glue. They were both getting quite a few looks making Dean feel a little unsure of himself. He snapped his mask of cockiness on and stood close to Sam at the bar as he ordered drinks. Sam had bought two glasses of Jacks each with beer chasers. Sam found a table near a corner and they settled down. Sam had noticed Dean was getting a lot of looks from both men and women. He guessed he was as well but he was protective of Dean looking so hot in his new shirt and glowing skin.

They tried to relax but Dean noticed no one was dancing and the music was straight techno. No remixes like Sam had said.  
"Why aren't people dancing?"  
"We are a little early. DJ 80 starts in about twenty minutes but I thought a few drinks might be nice first."  
"DJ 80?"  
"Remixes 80's hits."  
"So that's why we are here."  
"I thought you might like it better than straight techno."  
Dean nodded. "Sounds…interesting."  
Sam smiled at Dean and raised his drink for a sip.

Thirty minutes, five drinks and two advances later the DJ came on and the place went crazy with people surging to the dance floor. Sam suggested they wait a while until the floor settled a bit before going up. Dean had to admit after listening for half an hour the songs were not the typical remixes you heard in clubs. They were original and sounded good. More eighty's than techno and the techno complimented the music not battling against it. Sam saw Dean tapping his foot to a Rush remix and waited until he drained his drink before grabbing him by the hand and making for the floor. They were immediately enveloped by a crush of dancing bodies and had to hold onto each other least they get torn apart. Sam started dancing with a lazy shake of his body. Dean shrugged then joined in looking remarkably more graceful than Sam thought he would. He had never seen Dean dance so it was a new experience. Dean held Sam's hip with one hand and Sam held Deans opposite hip with his hand so no one could squeeze between them. Dean realized quickly most people on the floor were fairly drunk and their hands on each others hips was very conservative amongst a group of people that were all bumping and grinding all over each other.

After an hour of dancing together they took a break for a couple more drinks. Dean had to shout in Sam's ear to be heard but he let Sam know he thought the music was good. Normally he would be bitching about good music being butchered this way but he felt the DJ was actually trying to do right by the music and make it sound good. He wasn't taking to much of the original sound away just highlighting it with the techno. Somewhat like a complement to the original song. Well okay, a few drinks were helping Dean accept it, plus the want to keep Sam happy. Despite being hit on by at least a dozen girls Dean seemed to be enjoying himself making Sam smile. Dean had just finished his third beer when an AC/DC remix came on. He grabbed Sam's hand not caring, cause hell everyone was drunk, and made for the floor again. The floor was full of people jumping up and down to the super fast remix of _'You shook me all night long.' _Dean had to grab Sam around the torso as they jumped to avoid losing him in the crowd. Sam couldn't believe how much fun Dean seemed to be having jumping up and down like an idiot. Dean's chest bumped into him numerous times before Dean spun him around and pulled him to his chest so they could jump together without hurting each other. Sam found it extremely hot to have Dean's strong arms looped around him in a tight embrace as they jumped around and had fun. Dean's warm breath on the back and side of his neck felt as good as when they are in bed together.

Dean kept Sam out on the floor for the next two hours because the DJ kept playing remixes of Metallica , Zeppelin and Black Sabbath. They held on to each other tight while they were on the floor getting bumped and crushed together most of the time. Sam found it quite exiting and more sexual than he ever thought possible. There was something about bumping into his hard muscled brother that was quite stimulating. Dean must have felt the same way going by the flush on his face. There were a few songs that Sam had no clue on but Dean danced along even mouthing the words occasionally. Sam finally had to pull Dean off the floor for a few quick drinks as his shirt was plastered to his body. Dean allowed Sam two drinks before dragging him back up when _'Thunderstruck_' came on. It was getting late now and Sam was going to have to tell Dean it was time to go so he could finish his day. He still had two things he wanted to do. _'Thriller_' came on over the speakers and Sam thought Dean would surely go back for a drink giving him an opportunity to bring up leaving. But Dean danced on and even doing the moves to the zombie dance which surprised the hell out of Sam. The biggest shock was when he finished the set with a very passable _moonwalk_. Granted he didn't have much room but he still managed to pull it off making Sam laugh.

Sam finally got Dean out the door at eleven thirty complaining he didn't have much time left for his day. Dean countered by saying the day finished when they went to bed not at midnight.

TBC


	170. Chapter 170 Slow

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Sex scene warning

Chapter 170 Slow

**_Sam's day part three _**

Sam stopped at a late night diner and went in coming back with two cups of coffee and two coffee muffins. Sam drove them home then they sat out on the back deck shivering a little as their damp clothes dried in the slight breeze eating the muffins and drinking coffee. When they were finished Sam led Dean inside and they had a warm shower together. Sam used pine smelling shower gel on them both then told Dean to enjoy the water for another five minutes before coming to find him. Dean gave Sam his required five minutes before getting out and drying off. Sam hadn't left any clothes for him so he snagged a pair of _Boss_ underwear out of his stack of new stuff and threw on his low slung jeans. Dean walked out to the library but found it in darkness. He went back towards the bedroom and had almost turned in when he saw muted light coming from the spare room. Dean pushed the door open to find Sam lying naked on a spare blanket on the floor surrounded by lit candles.

Dean stood staring down at his fantastic looking brother drinking in his long muscles, his beautiful face, his fantastic bone structure, smooth soft skin and roaring erection. Dean was about to lie down on top of him when Sam jumped up and pulled him into a hug. Sam had been admiring the way the new white boxer briefs stuck up over the waistband of Dean's jeans. It was the exact look he had been after when he bought them for him. "Fuck De. You look hot. Gotta' get a photo of you in this stuff."  
"What the real thing not good enough?" Dean teased.  
"Oh yeah, I can never get enough. Hey you danced great tonight. I didn't know you would like it."  
"I had fun. Sounds weird but I did. I think it might have been the company."  
"What all those girls that kept asking for a dance?"  
"No Sammy, you. You were the only one in the room tonight."  
"Holy shit!"  
"What?"  
"That's pretty fuckin romantic Dean."  
"Corny, I know."

Sam pulled Dean head up.  
"I feel the same way when I'm with you."  
Sam pushed Dean back slightly and moved his right hand to his hip and took Dean's right hand in his left rocking gently back and forth.  
"Are you… slow dancing?" Dean asked.  
"I know I'm pushing my luck but I just feel like it."  
"Okay."  
Dean let himself go a bit more flexible and hummed softly to help him keep the rhythm going. Sam soon relaxed and put his head down on Dean's shoulder. They moved slowly that way for a few minutes before Sam seemed to remember his scheduled task. He pulled his head back up and gave Dean a cheeky grin.

Sam ran his hands over Dean's abs and down to his waistband where he opened the fly of his jeans. Sam kneeled down at Dean's feet as he peeled Dean's jeans back. Sam nuzzled Dean's dick through the soft material not stopping until he had Dean hard and poking way over the top of his boxers. Sam gently lowered Dean's jeans and boxers and slipped them off his legs. Sam pulled Dean down to the blanket and lay down on top of him licking over his lips until Dean granted entry. Dean let Sam lead the way and plunder his mouth before he sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth. Sam grabbed up a handy bottle of massage oil and rubbed Dean down pausing at his dick to suck it down and massage his balls while he did so. He licked down to Dean's entrance pushing his tongue in as far as he could before flipping him over.

Sam rubbed Dean's back while sitting on his thighs and letting his erection rub between Deans cheeks. When Sam massaged Dean's buttocks he let a finger dip into his entrance every now and again until he had three fingers in and Dean stretched nicely. Dean had been groaning softly under him but he groaned much louder when Sam resumed the rub on his back slowly pushing the head of his dick into Dean's entrance. Sam had coated himself in massage oil and he slipped in easily without causing Dean any pain. Even so Sam used supreme control by inching forward slowly as he continued to rub Dean's back. When Sam was fully sheathed he continued to massage as he thrust giving Dean relaxation as he pleasured him.

After a while Sam slipped out and lay down on Dean's side. He rolled Dean onto his side so they were face to face and moved closer pulling Dean's top leg over his and slowly sliding back into Dean as he found his lips. At this angle Sam's thrusts were shallower but lucky for them he was fairly big so he was still pushing up against Dean's prostate on every stroke. Sam kept the thrusts slow and as they were on their sides he could run his hands all over Dean's slick skin and kiss to his hearts delight. They let go together with a cry of each others names on their lips. It hadn't been fast and furious but slow and loving, climaxing together as they looked into each others eyes. Sam pulled out of Dean slowly and blew out the candles. He pulled Dean to his feet and helped him to the bathroom and cleaned them up with a cloth.

Sam found T shirts and boxers and they climbed into bed.  
"Hey you got to cross another room off," murmured Dean from Sam's chest.  
"Yeah." Sam was almost asleep already.  
"Thanks for today Sammy. I had a good time. _You have done well young padawan learner_." Dean's voice sounded so much like Qui-Gon Jinn that Sam looked up surprised. "_But you have much to learn my young apprentice_."  
This time Dean's voice was so like that of Darth Sidious that it sent a shiver down Sam's spine.  
"Dean!"  
"Sorry go to sleep, I was just kidding. You did great buddy there's no beating you," Dean grinned before kissing Sam's neck softly.  
"Love you De." Sam said suddenly sleepy again against Dean's neck.  
"Love you too Sammy."

TBC


	171. Chapter 171 Unwind

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 171 Unwind

**_Deans day part one_**

Dean was up way before Sam on his day. Just as the sun came up in fact. He had several things to get ready for different parts of the day. He went to the kitchen cupboards and wrote a list. Then snuck back to the walk in robe for some clothes. He took them to the library with the camera he had bought for the vampire cult case. He took several photos of himself in different clothes for Sam then took the clothes back and put them away. He showered and changed in the guest bathroom before making Sam pancakes for breakfast. He took them in and woke Sam who seemed stunned at getting pancakes with strawberry's and cream for a change. He always had to settle for pancakes with syrup because he didn't like canned cream which is all diners seemed to carry. Dean had made fresh whipped cream and the strawberries were fresh and plump. Dean had the same only so Sam could lick the strawberry juice off his chin.

While Sam showered Dean got his first change of clothes out. Pretty boring. Jeans, T shirt, jacket and boots. Then cleaned up the breakfast things. When Sam was ready he drove them to a small group of shops. Sam noticed there was a coffee shop, a printing shop, an Indian restaurant, a locksmith/key cutter and a dry cleaners. Dean told Sam to relax in the car while he went to the coffee shop. He came back a few minutes later with the paper but no coffee. He tapped Sam's window.  
"So... they have blueberry muffins just coming out of the oven. I'm going to wait around for a few minutes and get a couple. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yeah cool Dean, but you don't have to."  
"Nuh, it's all good. It will go with the coffee. This store is supposed to make the best in town."  
"Okay."  
Dean dropped the paper on Sam's lap.  
"Won't be long." Dean let his fingers fall on Sam's jaw and swiped a thumb under his eyes and down to his lips before turning back to the shops.

Sam watched as Dean walked back towards the coffee shop then looked down at the paper. Dean glanced over his shoulder to make sure Sam wasn't looking before slipping into the printing shops door right next to the coffee shop. He went to the self service machine and had some pictures printed up from the memory card he had taken out of their small digital camera. He popped into the locksmith next and took the watches out of his pocket. He had already written down what he wanted engraved on the back and the guy wasn't busy so he could do them straight away. He was a little confused with the messages but Dean explained it and he was okay to do it. He went back to the coffee shop and picked up his waiting order of coffee and muffins then went back and picked up the watches. Dean loitered at the doorway of the coffee shop until Sam looked up. Sam saw him come out of the coffee shop and pat his jacket with the hand that held the muffin bag. It was something Dean only did when he had something hidden like bolt cutters or a shot gun.

Dean slipped into the drivers side and handed Sam his coffee and muffin.  
"Off we go. Next stop on the magical mystery tour."  
Sam laughed and Dean drove them to a fresh food market and pulled up outside. Sam turned to Dean wondering if this was romantic or getting to know the area.  
"This is kind of giving away a bit but I have a lunch planned and have to get a few things. You alright to shop with me? This is the local fresh foods so we will be going in here a bit."  
"Yeah okay."  
Sam was surprised Dean was giving so much away. Dean surprised Sam again by getting a cart and having a list that he referred to from time to time. He bought lots of fresh fruit and vegetables a stack of meat and a few cooking items. He bought a few bottles of soda and some plastic tumblers making Sam wonder what his plan was. He was even more puzzled when he put two large cake containers in the cart.

Dean was pleasant and good humored as they wandered the store even placing a hand on Sam a few times making his younger sibling proud of his efforts. Dean let Sam put what ever he wanted in the cart surprised when he bought a few bags of popcorn until he stated he wanted to watch a few movies on their new TV and Hi-fi set up before they went away. Dean teased Sam that he was going to be marrying a couch potato and Sam laughed saying he thought they should get a gym. Dean suggested they go out and get one the next morning as he was keen to keep fit.  
"Sounds good. It's that or more sex."  
"More sex Sammy? As keen as I am I don't think we could fit anymore in."  
Sam laughed then laughed more as a lady passing by had heard them and was laughing and smiling at them.

They paid up and loaded the car then unloaded back at the house. Dean ran Sam a long relaxing bath with salts, gel and candles while he set to work in the kitchen. While he was working the cable guy came to set them up a day earlier than they told them. It didn't take him long and he was gone before Dean was finished in the kitchen. Dean went back to check on Sam ninety minutes later to find he was almost asleep in the bath. Dean had set some clothes out for Sam and he was presently surprised to find shorts and a T shirt waiting for him. Really nice new ones but relaxed clothes none the less. He went out to the sun-room to find the doors to the deck wide open and the outdoor grill set up to cook. The Hi-fi unit was on playing eighty's music kind of in the background. He looked over to the dinning room and saw the table had a plain blue tablecloth over it and was loaded with salads covered in cling wrap. Sam went to the kitchen to help out but was sent to the living room with a beer where Sam noticed the TV was on and the cable channels were working. He lay back on the couch listening with half an ear as Dean banged away in the kitchen. He didn't think Dean was going to win the bet at this stage of the game but he liked the time to unwind anyway.

TBC


	172. Chapter 172 Barbecue

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 172 Barbecue

**_Deans day part two_ **

Sam noticed after an hour it had gone very quiet. He was about to go see if Dean was okay when he came in wearing a similar outfit to Sam. Very long shorts and a T Shirt. He looked great like he had just come in off the beach or something. Sam noticed his hair was spiked up like Sam liked it and smelled like he had just come out of the shower.  
"All right Sammy? Need another beer?"  
"Yeah okay. What's going on?"  
Dean opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock at the front door.  
"Hold that thought."

Dean went to the door and came back with an older guy with grey hair and thin build.  
"Fred this is Sam. Sam meet Fred from next door."  
Sam and Fred had just finished shaking hands when there was another knock. Dean went to the door and came back to the living room with two more people. A tall elderly woman and slightly younger male.  
"Sam this is Judy and Tom from across the road. This is Sam my partner."  
Sam stumbled at Dean calling him his partner. It wasn't fiancé but it was a step in the right direction. The introductions and small talk were still going on when there was another knock at the door. This time Dean bought back a small family. A man and woman in their late thirty's followed by a very small girl and older boy about eight. Both clung to their parents when they saw the small group in the living room. Dean introduced them as John, Holly, Claire and Jeremy. The kids recognized Fred and were more relaxed when they followed behind Dean as he guided the group to the sun-room and deck.

Dean sidled up to Sam and let him know that no more people were expected and if he was alright with it. Sam was enthusiastic and thought it was a great way to get to know their neighbors. He had worked out that Dean had invited them for a BBQ lunch. Nice and informal and relaxed. Sam thought it was perfect. Everyone in the group wore relaxed clothing. Fred being the most formal in jeans and a polo shirt although Judy and Tom were dressed similarly. Dean passed drinks around to the adults and left Sam to chat while the kids followed him to the kitchen.

In true Dean fashion he was back a few minutes later with two babbling children following him like a shadow as they drank soda from plastic tumblers. Dean passed around a tray of nibbles then started the grill. Sam spotted Dean teaching Jeremy how to test the propane cylinder and looked like he was giving him a fire safety lesson as he lit the grill. Sam's heart ached when he saw how great Dean was with the kids. He would make such a great dad. Fred asked Sam for a tour of the place as it had changed so much since the last people were there. Fred was taken aback by the stained glass and new windows. He admired what Dean had done to make the library saying he must have Dean over to help him with some repairs to his kitchen. Sam showed Fred Dean's work with the stereo system and DVD player. Fred was suitably impressed. Sam was tempted to show him the traps under the floorboards he was so proud of them but he would probably freak the poor guy out.

When they returned to the sun-room the rest of the group were crowded around the grill watching while Dean cooked. As Sam stepped out to the deck there was sudden laughter and Sam realized Dean was telling a joke. Sam hung back enjoying Dean mixing with the neighbors and looking in his element. Dean spotted him however and called him over to the group soon having him telling his own stories with Dean's encouragement. Dean soon had the steaks cooked and with help from Jeremy loaded peoples plates. To Sam's surprise Dean had made a great potato salad to go with the food and he went back for a few serves. Dean told him not to eat to much as they had plenty more to do that afternoon.

Judy and Tom turned out to be quite friendly just like Fred. Judy fussed over Dean's skills in the kitchen and asked him if he and Sam were going to tie the knot as they made such a great couple. Sam tried not to show Dean he was listening as Dean quietly told her they were headed to California next week to have a ceremony performed. Of course Judy was thrilled and immediately let Tom know loudly and soon all the adults were congratulating the pair. Not as painful as Sam thought it would be. Certainly no judgment or throwing things. Sam decided Dean had done well getting this small group together and seeing how the local community felt about gay partnerships.

He realized this was just a few people but a good start nonetheless and it wasn't like they were planning to yell it from the roof tops. It was for a select few to know and these people seemed okay. Even Dean seemed pleased with the reaction. After a break in the meat and salad in which Dean and the kids removed the used plastic plates, apple pie appeared on clean plastic plates, and was handed around. Sam couldn't remember Dean buying pie that morning in the store but soon put it together when Judy asked for the recipe. Sam saw Dean laugh like it was a joke. At one thirty the guests left at the same time and Sam had to admit he had enjoyed meeting them and had a good time. Dean allowed him to sit at the breakfast bar with a coffee while he quickly cleaned up the mess and laid out his next set of clothes.

Sam changed into old jeans, T shirt and boots and meet Dean at the front door as he just finished locking up. Dean was dressed in the same clothes giving Sam no clue to where they were going. Dean drove them south in the Impala and along dusty back roads until he turned into a gravel drive that was more like a thin one way road.

TBC


	173. Chapter 173 Ride

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 173 Ride

**_Deans day part three_ **

Sam had no clue except the words _'Mountain View'_ which hung over the entrance to the drive. Dean pulled up beside some fancy looking stables and climbed out. He went around to Sam's side and opened the door handing him his new leather jacket he had scooped out of the back seat. Sam frowned as he threw it on noticing Dean was putting his new jacket on to. Dean took his hand and led him around the stable where two horses were saddled up tied to a post. A tall lady came out from the stable upon seeing them and Dean introduced them. Jane it seemed was about to give them a horse riding lesson. She took them to one of the horses, a gray, and explained all the different parts and how to saddle and bridle the beast.

Dean stepped up to the plate and had a go when they were invited to and found he had a natural aptitude for it. Well it was horse power after all. Dean got on well with the horses not surprising Sam as he knew Dean had a way with animals. He had even expressed his interest in being a vet when he was ten; until he found out they have to put animals down. Jane soon had them up on their horses for the afternoon. Dean the slightly shorter black and Sam the taller gray. Sam was nervous about riding at first but with Dean encouraging him all the way he soon settled down and enjoyed it. He thought Dean looked super hot in his new jacket on the horse even with the riding helmet on. He had to keep his eyes on his own horse so he could concentrate. They trotted and cantered around a small yard for an hour until Jane was happy with their form. She gave Dean a map and he led the way down a tree lined track. They walked the horses at first enjoying the leisurely gait side-by-side then Dean picked up the pace until they were going at a well controlled canter. Dean was impressed with how easy it was to control the animals. They seemed to be very well trained. Sam enjoyed himself and the ride went up a slight slope until they stopped at a marked empty lookout that they could see the whole area from.

They dismounted and leaned against the rail of the lookout, shoulder to shoulder letting the horses rest, and enjoyed the view.  
"This is great Dean. I would never have thought of it."  
"Yeah. I had a lesson at Pastor Jim's way back when I was about fifteen and thought it was fun. Never had the chance to do it again. If I remember you wanted a go but you had a sprained ankle and Pastor Jim didn't want you on the horse until you were better. You had to sit and watch. We left before you were well enough to ride and were in a bad mood for about a week. I didn't think you ever got the chance again."  
"I can't believe you remembered that. I didn't till you bought it up."

Dean's horse pushed its lips against Dean's cheek making Sam laugh.  
"You always were good with animals."  
Dean surprised Sam by slipping the digital camera out of his pocket and taking a few pictures of Sam with his horse and Sam with the view in the background. Dean allowed Sam to take his photo and then stretched an arm out and took one of them together. Dean set the camera on a tree stump and put the self timer on getting a shot of them with the horses. Dean put the camera away and pulled Sam to him for a kiss and cuddle. Sam thought it was very romantic and deepened the kiss rubbing his hands all over Dean's back and under his jacket until one of the horses nuzzled his back, keen to get moving.

Dean checked the saddles and bridles then they mounted up. Dean deliberately pushed his horse in front of Sam's with an evil grin. Sam frowned at Dean's back until he saw him lean forward in the saddle the movement pulling his jacket and T shirt up exposing the waistband of his Calvin Klein underwear he had on under his jeans and a large swath of skin. Sam's jaw dropped at how hot it was and he felt his dick twitch and his hands fumble the reins as he kicked his horse into a trot to catch up with his brother. No sooner had he started to gain than Dean guided his horse to a canter and the chase was on. Dean finally slowed down with a mile to go to give the horses a break and to have a nice walk in. Sam guided his horse close to Dean's and leaned over and ran a hand around Deans hips feeling the boxers then the strip of bare skin. Dean laughed at Sam's flushed face knowing the riding had been a great idea. Sam was in a great mood and had really enjoyed himself. He made sure Dean knew how much fun he had at every opportunity.

They dismounted and with Jane's guidance unsaddled and bridled the horses washing them down and brushing them before giving them a feed. Sam touched Dean and teased him as they packed up, even getting in a quick kiss to his lips when Jane was busy packing away the food. Sam and Dean walked the horses to a gate leading to a paddock where they released them for a rest. Dean's horse hung around for an extra pat and they both patted it for a moment Dean marveling at the face splitting smile Sam hadn't lost since they dismounted. The horse wandered off and they said goodbye and thanks to Jane as she jumped in her car to drive off. Dean leaned Sam against the rail and gave him a smoldering kiss once she had driven off. Sam returned it before they jumped into the Impala.

Dean drove them home and they had a long leisurely shower together where Sam wanted to do more but Dean gave him a grin a told him to wait until later. Dean had laid their new suits out complete with new underwear and ties. Dean was out first and dressed as he didn't shave but instead had his usual light stubble knowing Sam loved it. Dean went to the kitchen then the living room getting things ready for later that night then went back to the bedroom to find Sam.

Dean whistled when he saw his sexy lover dressed in his expensive suit.  
"You look great Sammy."  
"Thanks Dean. You're looking kinda hot there yourself."  
Dean grinned and kissed Sam short and sweet.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Almost."  
Sam reached down for his watch but Dean grabbed his wrist. Dean lifted Sam's hand and slipped the expensive Armani watch over his wrist.  
"Holy crap Dean!"  
"Nice hey?"  
"Very, but when?"  
"When you were changing. Like when you grabbed the underwear and shirts."  
"Ha, yeah."

Sam slipped the watch off and looked at the back._ 'Still your bitch' _was written and a small pentagram and circle for protection. Both were encircled in a zodiac bulls head and a squiggle of water for Dean's sign underneath. "Nice Dean. You got one to?"  
"Yeah."  
Dean handed over the identical watch over so Sam could read the back.. "_Always your jerk' _a few sharply drawn waves underneath and a small pentagram wrapped in Sam's bulls head. Sam liked that Dean seemed to be moving away slightly from the more unusual signs and signals that was more their area and more to the 'normal' signs.  
"Very nice." Sam grasped Dean's head and kissed him deep, clearly touched by the gift.  
"Let's go or we will be staying in the rest of the night."  
"I'm okay with that."

Sam was still rubbing a hand down Dean's back.  
"Let's do that tomorrow night."  
"You promise?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
Dean swept in for another kiss before grabbing Sam by the hand and moving through the house flipping off lights as he went.  
TBC


	174. Chapter 174 Angle

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Sex scene warning

Chapter 174 Angle

**_Deans day part four_**

Dean drove them to the center of town and a very expensive looking restaurant. Dean had reservations for a table in a quiet corner of the non smoking section. The dinner was nice and relaxed and Sam let Dean order for him trusting his judgment. Sam enjoyed the meal really enjoying the duck in lemon that Dean had ordered for him. Dean let Sam try his food and ordered wine he knew Sam would enjoy. Sam enjoyed the wine so much Dean bought a couple of bottles for them to take home. After dessert Sam felt he could melt under the table he was so relaxed but Dean pulled him to his feet and drove them home to change again into more casual clothes.

Once they were changed and back in the car Dean drove them south again but on the more sealed roads. Thirty five minutes later Sam was about to let Dean know they were getting outside their area when he pulled up at a drive in theater. It wasn't very busy so Dean parked in a lonely corner and left to get popcorn and drinks. As Dean walked back to the car a group of young women stopped him and asked him the time. Dean looked at his watch and as he looked up one of the girls fell toward him. Dean had his hands full and couldn't do more than try to step out of her way. Unfortunately for Dean she was very drunk and being egged on by even drunker friends. She leaned into Dean breathing very strong whiskey breath on him. Dean took another step back but she staggered after him wrapping her arms around his neck and tried kissing his neck. Dean stepped back again and the girl let her hand drop down to Dean's groin giving it a squeeze before he could back further away. Dean was getting pissed at the treatment he was getting by now and he stepped around her.  
"Get her away before I knock her out." He spat towards the group of girls.

The other girls giggled and laughed partially when she told them he had a _great big package. _Dean stormed away not getting back to the Chevy quick enough. Sam was grinning at him when he climbed in and unloaded his armful.  
"That chick want a bit of _Dean_?"  
Sam leaned over and gave Dean's groin a squeeze.  
"Sam!"  
"Just checking if she made my man hard."  
"Ha, Ha. Stupid bimbo, drunk as she was. Wouldn't make me hard if she was sober."  
"They came past here out of the bushes over there. I thought it was a bit weird. She was quite pretty though, bro."  
"Glad you are finding it funny Sammy."  
Sam leaned forward and kissed Deans neck and breathed warm breath on his ear. He reached a hand down and gently squeezed Dean's groin happy to feel it was slightly bigger now.  
"De only has eyes for Sammy. I love that." Sam breathed.  
"Fuck you know it's all for you baby."

Dean pulled Sam to him for a kiss that was way more that a simple peck.  
"Anyway here is the leaflet on this film. _Fracture_ **- **_When a meticulous structural engineer (Hopkins) is found innocent of the attempted murder of his wife (Embeth Davidtz), the young district attorney (Gosling) who is prosecuting him becomes a crusader for justice. Fracture is packed with twists and turns that weave in and out of the courtroom as the pair try to outwit each other._ Thought you might like the courtroom thingy."  
Dean handed Sam the leaflet and some popcorn.  
"Sounds good Dean. Thanks for picking something I would like even if it's not romantic."  
"Anything for you babe."  
They watched the movie in the comfort of the Impala enjoying the fact they were a good distance from anyone else.

About half way through Dean lay down with his head on Sam's lap looking up at him as he watched the screen. Dean's hands wandered up under Sam's shirt then his fingers slowly undid his pants and slipped his dick out. Dean moved his head more towards Sam's knees so he could take Sam in his mouth as he turned his head to the side. Sam groaned softly as Dean slipped his lips over him and swallowed him down. Dean enjoyed taking Sam's soft dick into his mouth and making him hard by licking and sucking. The feeling of Sam getting bigger and harder in his mouth had him making very soft sighs and a strangled groan. Dean used his hand to keep Sam's dick pointing down towards him as it got stiffer and the different angle had Sam squirming in his seat in no time. Sam looked down and saw Dean flicking his tongue across the head in the dim light. It looked like he was licking a lolly-pop the way Dean had his dick angled to his mouth. A few more minutes of that and he was struggling to keep his hips still as Dean swallowed down his entire now fully hard length. Dean sucked Sam as far down his throat as he could then hummed hard immediately rewarded with Sam coming down his throat. Dean licked Sam clean as he concentrated on getting his breath back and look like nothing was up to anyone who chanced a look over.

Dean tucked him back in then ran a hand back up his quaking belly for a few minutes before slowly sitting up. Dean took a slip from the soda container then leaned across and gave Sam a kiss. Sam thought Dean might want him to return the favor but Dean simply leaned up against him holding his hand on Sam's thigh. When the movie finished Dean started the car and drove them home with Sam leaned up against him. Dean walked into the house with his arm around Sam's waist and led him to the living room. Sam saw the blanket from the night before lying over the couch.  
"I will be back in a minute. It would be in your best interests to be at least partially naked, and hard. Again."  
Dean rubbed a hand along Sam's length in his pants then kissed him quickly before leaving the room with the door open wide.

TBC


	175. Chapter 175 Couch

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Sex scene warning

Chapter 175 Couch

_Deans day part five_

Sam smiled and stretched his hands above his head as he walked to the heater and turned it on. He stripped off his jacket and T shirt slowly then opened his button and fly. He was about to strip off further when he heard soft music coming from the sun-room. Sam listened sitting stock still on the edge of the sofa as the music got louder. The music sounded like it was just out side the door when he recognized that it was just guitar and it was playing their song. He looked to the door as Dean stepped in with the guitar hanging around his neck by the strap and nothing on underneath. Sam could just see Dean's dick hanging down under the instrument as he walked towards him still playing the song. Sam leaned back on the sofa as Dean started to sing, strong and tuneful, by far the loudest he had ever heard him sing. Dean was really putting his singing voice on not mimicking Robert Plant but singing in his own voice which was much deeper and smoother. Sam loved it and knew Dean was serenading him in his own way.

Sam sat with his eyes on Dean's as he sang all verses never wavering or moving his eyes from Sam's. Sam had tears in his eyes and was hard as a rock when Dean finished with a flourish and took off the guitar. Sam stood and hugged Dean and it was Dean's turn to give Sam a small slow dance before bending down to slowly remove his shoes, socks and jeans. Dean mouthed Sam's Versace underwear before peeling them off slowly. Dean pulled Sam to the couch and sat down pulling him onto his lap. Sam straddled Dean's legs and Dean pulled Sam's face down to him kissed up into his mouth deeply. He hands went to Sam's ass and rubbed over the globes of his cheeks spreading them wide and teasing Sam's entrance with his fingers. Dean broke contact with one hand to scoop up the tube of lube he had left under the blanket they were sitting on. He let some drizzle onto the palm of his other hand and used that hand to open Sam up for him.

Sam didn't let up on Dean's mouth groaning into it as Dean slid the head of his dick into Sam's entrance and out again. Dean spent some time jabbing softly in and out before slowly sliding in deep and letting Sam sit still and adjust to his size inside him. Sam was soon bouncing around on Dean's lap really enjoying the feeling of having his brother deep inside him. Sam was trying to kiss Dean as he bounced but wasn't having much success. In a feat of strength that took Sam's breath away Dean stood up still sheathed inside Sam. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean tightly groaning at how deeply Dean was now inside him. Dean walked down to the dinning room and lay Sam's back on the table all the while still moving slowly inside him. Dean held Sam's legs as he pumped into him slowly and deeply. Sam craned his neck up to watch Dean's abs working hard as his biceps and muscular forearms came out. It was almost his undoing and he had to look away lest he go before Dean. Dean seemed to understand and scooped Sam up and took him back to the living room again fully sheathed. Sam's orgasm skated on the edge when Dean carried him as his dick brushed his prostate with every step. Sam was glad to be sitting again and resumed his bouncing. He only lasted a few bounces with Dean stroking him fast and he was coming up Dean's chest. Sam kept his bouncing through the aftershocks and felt Dean let go inside him as he yelled Sam's name in a guttural cry. Sam leaned against Dean for a good few minutes before he had enough strength back to raise himself off Dean. Dean pulled a cloth out from under the blanket and wiped them both over. Dean pulled Sam back to his lap and kissed him till they had both calmed down a little more.

Sam pulled Dean to his feet and they wandered down to their shower and cleaned up. Dean was out first and laid out a clean pair of Calvin's and nothing else. Dean pulled on a black pair and went to the office where he downloaded the photos from the camera onto his laptop. Sam came in just as he had them cued up. Sam sat on Dean's lap as he scanned though the few taken with the horses at the lookout. Sam really liked them and told Dean they would have to get a few enlarged and framed. Dean agreed a couple of real photos would look nice around the thought Dean would take him to bed since they were dressed only in boxers but Dean led Sam to the kitchen and sat him at the breakfast bar. Dean put the kettle on and fiddled with something he had on the far bench obscured by a large cake container.

Dean came back in front of Sam and made him a coffee and slid it to him. He bent and pulled out two nice china plates and went back to fiddling on the other bench.  
"Dean, what are you doing?"  
"You will see."  
Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder. Finally Dean was happy and turned to Sam with two plates. He slid one to Sam and one next to his coffee before walking around the bench to sit next to Sam.  
"Wow, is this…?"  
"White chocolate cheesecake."  
"With cherries and milk chocolate?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool thanks."  
Sam took a fork off Dean and dug in.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Sam asked for more.  
"Already?"  
Dean looked at Sam's empty plate.  
"Yeah it's really nice. Where did you get it from?"  
Dean got up and slid around the bench back to the kitchen. He went to the far bench and bought back a plate with partially eaten white cheesecake sitting in the middle. He cut a slice and slid it on Sam's plate adding a couple of cherries and drawing a squiggle in chocolate from a piping bag onto the plate to dress it up like the first slice had been.  
"The Winchester kitchen."  
Dean pushed the plate back to Sam.  
"What you cooked this?"  
"Yeah, when I cooked the pie this morning. Why? Don't believe I can follow a recipe?" Dean smirked.  
"I know you can Dean. You feed me for years following recipes so I know you can do it I just thought this is a bit elaborate."  
"See, more skilled than you knew about." Dean joked.  
"The pie was great too, it tasted home made. I should have known."  
"Just take it while you have it. I plan on letting you doing the cooking from here on in."  
"Oh come on Dean. You clearly have a knack for it."  
"No. I have been cooking for my little brother for years and that's it."  
"I guess but we should share."  
"Okay. I can agree to that. Here."

Dean handed Sam a small stack of standard size photos.  
"This is my last thing to finish the night. Kind of pinched it from you."  
Sam looked at the first photo: Dean in his new suit standing in front of the stained glass in the library. He looked hot. The next was the same but with sunglasses on. Sam smiled as he flipped to the next one: Dean in jeans with his new leather jacket on without a shirt underneath. His Boss underwear sat up over the waistband of his jeans making Sam chuckle and look up at Dean with a sparkle in his eyes.  
"Gotta see you in that."  
"Anytime babe."

The next photo Dean had taken the jacket off and he was doing one of his silly poses he had done for Sam out the window a few days ago. Sam laughed as he flicked to the next one. Dean in just his underwear just as he was now but he had a hard-on poking up over his waistband to the left side. The next one was a nude making Sam's eyes go wide. Dean was lying on the couch in the library with his legs slightly open and suggestive.  
"Holy crap Dean. This is fantastic. Where did you get them done?"  
Sam wasn't keen on anyone else seeing Dean naked.  
"Steady on Sammy. There is a self service printer next to the coffee shop. No one saw them but me."  
"Oh okay. Cool, thanks Dean I love them."  
"Just remember they are for your eyes only."  
"Like the photo booth ones at Christmas."  
"You got it."

They finished their slices of cheesecake putting the remainder in the fridge and heading off to bed. Once laying down in each others arms they both sighed contentedly after having a nice couple of days together.  
"Great day Dean."  
"I'm glad you liked it."  
"I loved it. You've done well, Lord Vader."  
Dean laughed into Sam's shoulder the whispered in his ear. "And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker."  
"You know that movie way to well."  
Dean chuckled again as he cuddled closer to his brother. It wasn't long before they fell to sleep wrapped tight around each other.

TBC


	176. Chapter 176 Tally

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 176 Tally 

The next morning the weather was overcast and not as nice as it had been the last few days. Sam woke first and went for coffee bringing it back to bed with a note pad while they woke up properly. When they were almost at the end of their cups Sam sat tapping the note pad with a pen.  
"We should tally up."  
"Yeah." Dean knew what Sam was talking about straight away. "I will go first since you had Tuesday."  
"Okay." Sam handed the pad over.  
"Alright so :

Breakfast a local diner

Hair cuts

Suit shopping

Mall Shopping

Lunch at local steakhouse

Movies

Dinner at home

Bath for Dean

Nightclub-Dancing

Coffee-muffins

Slow Dance

Massage

Sex –crossed off another room

"The slow dance wasn't on the original plan so it shouldn't be on the list."  
"Spontaneous stuff counts Sammy. It adds to the romance."  
"Oh, okay." Sam was somewhat taken aback. "Let me mark you up."

Breakfast in bed

Coffee and fresh muffin

Shopping at local fresh foods

Long bath for Sam

Lunch with Neighbors

Cooked lunch and pie

Horse riding lesson followed by long trail ride

Photos at the lookout and breathtaking kiss

Dinner at expensive restaurant in new suits

Watches with engraved messages

Drive in movie- sex in car

Serenade naked

Sex on couch and in dinning room– crossed off another two rooms

Home made cheesecake

Photos

"The blow job at the movies was not planned either." Dean looked over Sam's shoulder.  
"Really? It defiantly needs to be on the list. I liked it a lot."  
"Ha okay, well what do you think?"

Sam looked at both lists critically.  
"I think you win."  
"Yes!" Dean pumped a fist in the air before stopping and frowning. "Why?"  
"Everything on your list are things you thought I would like. On my list there are things I kind of pushed you to do. I know you were okay with them but I could have thought of you a little more."  
"I don't think so. Okay the hair cut was a little strange but I did need one."  
"Well we could argue all day about it but I think you won by a hairs breath. Lets leave it at that because it means you get to plan the honeymoon and I am already doing all the paperwork."  
"Actually it would be good for me to do something for it since I've done nothing so far."  
"Except say yes."  
"Well there is that."  
Sam leaned in for a long slow kiss.

When they broke for air Sam tapped his pad again.  
"What do you want to do today? I think we should leave for California Sunday morning to give us plenty of time. We have three days to get ready."  
"Do you have a list of things to do I can help with?"  
"Not yet. I still have a little more work on your papers then I can start on one."  
"Well, what say we go to Workout World in town and get a gym set up. And I've been thinking. I might be a good idea to put an alarm of some sort in," Dean said slowly.  
"What, with all the protection we have you want more?"  
"We have plenty of protection against supernatural stuff but next to nothing against humans. Or demons posing as humans that can work out a way past the iron."  
"What do you suggest? Bars on the windows?" Sam joked.  
"No just a couple of cameras and sensors for the windows and doors."  
"Okay that sounds alright."

They got up and Sam showered while Dean cooked breakfast after losing a rock off. Sam came out to a delicious hot plate of scrambled eggs and Dean went to shower. When they were both ready they headed to town and went to the workout store. Sam picked a York workout center while Dean picked a set of free weights. Dean saw a store close by that sold security systems and they went inside where Dean picked out a set of small cameras and monitors as well as window and door sensors. Dean told Sam they didn't need motion sensors inside he just wanted protection from human invaders breaking in. Dean stopped at the hardware store next and bought some PVC tubes and strips of iron. Sam watched with a soft grin as Dean slipped the guy a fifty to get it on the next truck to their house in about an hour. Dean pulled Sam to the doorbell aisle before they left and had Sam chose a bell he liked. Dean made sure it had a small speaker on a short wire for inside the front door and one on longer wire for the kitchen. That way they could hear it in the front of the house. Dean bought an extra speaker and wire so he could put one inside the office door that way it would be heard at the rear of the house.

When they got the gear home Dean quickly got the gym equipment set up in a corner of the guest room out of the way. After he threw the cardboard boxes away Dean went back to the living room and tidied up the cable set the guy had done the day before. Once that was done he set to work installing the alarm system and door bell. He had the door bell set up in under fifteen minutes making sure the speakers were as unobtrusive as possible. For the alarm Dean put a small monitor in a kitchen cupboard, one in the living room with the Hi-fi unit and one in the walk in robe of their bedroom. The cameras were fairly easy as they had a roof with wide gables. Dean installed the front camera in the eves between the door and the pole of the porch. He angled it back towards the door and put a piece of one way glass in the same color of the eves so it was very hard to see. He didn't really have to as good a job on the two rear doors but did anyway. The new doorbell rang and Dean found the plastic pipes and iron had arrived.

Dean threaded the iron and plastic up into the roof then grabbed his tools and climbed up. He ran the cables for the cameras through the narrow plastic tubing then mounted the pipes to the wood of the ceiling joists with iron clamps and nails. He then added a strip of iron alongside the pipes just in case. That way a human or a supernatural being would have trouble tampering with the cables. It was a bit of overkill with the big silver cross Bobby had hung in the middle of the roof and a few devils traps and wards painted on the tiles for good measure. Dean tested the system after installing the small key pad on the wall inside the front door and hanging a painting over it. Sam was talking about getting some of their photos enlarged so he didn't think he would miss one from the living room. He chose a small painting the matched the colors in the hallway and hung it with a hinge like the living room one for better access to the alarm pad.

Sam went to the office and finished Dean's paperwork then started work on the papers for the actual marriage. Dean joined Sam when he had finished the alarm and researched the three graveyards in the area but there was not a lot to go on as they were private yards belonging to another winery and an old church that had been shut down in the fifty's. Dean shut down his searches after saving all the information he had gleaned. He made coffee for them both noting Sam was so deep in his work he didn't acknowledge him leaving the room. Dean thought about where he wanted to go for their honeymoon and decided to look into the remote cabins Sam had set him up with for a holiday. They were meant to go on the twenty fourth but if they went straight from the winery on the twentieth they could have four more days. Eight days holiday would be fantastic. Well they had about that much here but eight days just lying on a beach or being with his Sammy would be great.

Dean placed the coffee in front of Sam without getting an acknowledgment from Sam. He thought he better warn him about the hot coffee.  
"Sweetheart."  
Sam looked up surprised."Dean you just called me sweetheart."  
"Got your attention didn't it? Coffees there"  
"Thanks De. Sorry I got my head in some stuff and got drawn in."  
"It's okay, just let me know when you want some help."  
"Okay."

Dean finished his coffee then wandered down to the letterbox. There were a few letters addressed to Sam all from the utility and cable companies. Dean took them back to the office and placed them at Sam's right hand.  
"There's your mail."  
"We have mail?"  
"You have."  
"Oh okay. Thanks."  
While Sam opened his letters Dean went to the kitchen and made some lunch. He went to the office door forty minutes later .  
"Lunch Sammy."  
No reaction.  
"Sammy!"  
No reaction.  
"Babe!"  
No reaction.  
"Sweetheart!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I swear you are ignoring me just so I can call you that."  
"Sorry De. What's up?"  
"Lunch."  
"Cool."

Sam sat at the breakfast bar and Dean slid him a bowl.  
"Man it smells great! What is it?"  
"Sweet and sour chicken."  
"It's great! I love the rice like this."  
"Me to."  
Dean had done boiled rice and tossed a little butter and chopped parsley through it.  
"So much for you not cooking anymore."  
Dean shrugged, "I kind of like it. Makes it feel more like home."  
Sam nodded. "I know what you mean. You're good at it Dean you should do it more often."  
"Only for you. At least that hasn't changed."  
Sam nodded and brushed an arm across Dean's."I have that list ready."  
"Yeah?"

Sam went to the office and brought back a notepad.  
"I spoke to Brenton he says we need a celebrant and we need to pick what vowels we want. I think we should just use the traditional ones used at a same sex marriages. What do you think?"  
"There's a traditional set? A celebrant like a priest?"  
"There is, I will get a copy and we can check them out. The celebrant doesn't even need to be a religious celebrant just someone with a license. Brenton has a list he uses. I could organize that. That's about it until we get there."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah well there is suit hire and wedding rings I guess."  
"How about…You hire your suit and I will get mine. Just so we get to surprise each other. That's about all we can do to mix it up."  
"I like that idea. We know the where and when so lets add a bit of mystery. How about we take each others rings and have them engraved with something and use those as wedding rings? Then they will just be on a different hand."  
"I like your thinking Sammy. The same but different. You mean engrave on the inside right?"  
"Yeah."

Dean pecked Sam on the nose."So all the paperwork is done until we get there?"  
"All the wedding stuff is done we just have to concentrate on the hunt now."  
"Well when I looked into it I found all the graveyards are private and unrecorded on the net. It could be anyone from those sites. There have been no recorded deaths in that area for five years. So I think it would be best to do an on site inspection of the yards to see if anything has been disturbed."  
"Hmm. That's kind of what I was thinking. Any more?" Sam pointed to his empty bowl.  
Dean went around the counter and served the last of the meal into Sam's bowl.  
"You had enough?" Sam noticed Dean had only had the one bowl.  
"Yeah I'm good."

TBC


	177. Chapter 177 Gym

**Sorry for the delay in posting chapters of this and other stories of late RL has taken a big chunk out of my ass and I'm swamped at the moment. I still have many chapters written and will post as often as possible- Gett**

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 177 Gym

After lunch Dean took Sam for a tour of the alarm system. Even though Dean had pointed in the general direction of the cameras he still had trouble finding them. They were very small and Dean had put them along beads of wood so they looked like part of the eves. It wasn't until Dean showed Sam the monitors and he saw the positions of the cameras that he believed they were actually there. Sam thought the positioning of the monitors was great as they were all tucked out of the way. He didn't even mind that Dean had taken one of his pictures from the living room wall.

They decided to clean the house since they were going away in a couple of days time. Sam took the bathrooms and kitchen while Dean did the rest including the back deck. After they packed away the cleaning supplies Dean put a load of washing on while Sam went to work out on the new gym in the guest room. Dean checked his Email and watched TV in the bedroom before wandering in to watch Sam from the doorway.  
"You gonna join me?"  
"Nope, gonna stand here and put you off."  
"That's not nice."  
"I'll help you then."  
"Help how?"  
"When you are finished we can go for a run."  
"You serious?"  
Dean nodded.  
"Cool, Id like that. Help me get in shape for the big day."  
"You are in shape Sam. You always have been."  
Sam looked up to reply but Dean had left the doorway and headed back to their room to change.

By the time Sam was done Dean had changed into sweats and a black T shirt and was waiting by the breakfast bar. They went outside and jogged down their long road and around for ten miles before heading back to the house. Sam was sweating pretty heavily by the time they got back but at least Dean was sweating a little to. All in all he felt his condition wasn't to bad. Sam slipped into the shower while Dean went to hang out the washing. When Sam came out to the bedroom naked he saw what he now thought as the_ 'sex blanket' _ laying across the bed.  
"Its not what it looks like," Dean declared as he walked into the room minus his shirt. "You've done a weight workout and a run so you will have some lactic acid build up. I just thought I would rub you down before you get sore."  
"Thanks Dean. I am a bit sore already."  
Sam lay down on his front and Dean rubbed him down doing both sides properly without getting distracted. Sam had dozed off into a deep sleep when Dean had finished so he covered him up with the half of the blanket he wasn't lying on and went to the kitchen to start dinner. He decided on steaks because Sam had been working out. He went outside to the deck and set up the grill then went back inside to make a salad getting out the steaks as well.

Dean was feeling very domestic as he set everything up including drinks before flipping the steaks onto the came out looking puffy eyed with sleep as Dean was placing the steaks on a plate ready to eat. Sam took one look at the salads and bread laid out on the breakfast bar and pulled Dean into a big hug.  
"God, I'm so lucky."  
"Its just food Sammy and we do have to eat."  
"Still you've cooked every meal today. Lucky I worked out other wise I would have a big pot belly."  
Dean laughed and nudged Sam back a little to hand him a plate with a large steak.  
"You can cook the popcorn tonight for when we watch a movie."  
"Is that before or after sex?" Sam teased cheekily.  
"In between if you're lucky," Dean said with a dead serious expression.

They ate at the breakfast bar enjoying the food and relaxing in their own home. Sam helped Dean clean up then Dean went out to the garage and worked on the Impala for a while. She didn't need much work but Dean gave her a tune and checked the belts and fluid levels. When he was happy he gat a bucket of water and his upholstery cleaner and vacuumed the inside before giving it a thorough clean. Dean gave the outside a quick wash and decided to leave the wax to the next day as there was not enough light left to see what he was doing.

Sam meanwhile went to his library and sorted the books a little better than he had when he had originally cleaned them and put them up. They were in a vague order but he wanted them a little better as there were so many he wanted to be able to find them when he wanted them. While sorting them out he also got a better idea of exactly what he had. There were not that many that he deemed not his type of books but he wanted Dean to browse them and decide if he wanted any. When he was happy with what he had sorted out he wandered around the house making sure it was tidy.

Dean strolled into the laundry after he had locked the garage and taken his boots off. As he stood washing his hands at the sink Sam came into the room carrying the 'sex blanket' over his arm. Dean turned and grinned as he walk towards the washing machine.  
"Sex in the laundry Sammy? That's a little cliche."  
"Not for us."  
Sam dropped the blanket on the closed lid of the machine and looked at Dean properly since first entering the room. He noticed Dean was wearing the thin gray T shirt he had worn when he had dug the iron in around the property. It was ripped at the sleeves and shoulders but it had been washed since then. Sam saw it now had a few stray oil stains in and a light line of sweat down the back. Sam licked his lips thinking Dean looked delicious.  
"Hold that thought," He ground out before bolting back to the bedroom and grabbing a tube of lube from his bedside table.  
As he ran back to the laundry he pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion and dropped it on the laundry floor as he re-entered the room. Sam dropped the tube on the washer and slid up behind Dean wrapping his arms around his tight abs. Sam let his nose nuzzle the back of Dean's neck as he finished washing up turning the tap off and flicking his hands dry. Sam's hands moved down and up under Dean's T shirt before pulling it over his head and spinning him around slowly.

TBC


	178. Chapter 178 Laundry

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 178 Laundry

_Sex scene warning_

Dean locked eyes with Sam and grasped his hips as Sam cupped his face pulling him into a passionate kiss. Sam's hands roamed over Dean's chest and rippled abs as Dean's hands moved up over his back. Sam groaned as Dean lapped at his tongue sending a shiver up his spine. Sam guided Dean the two steps to the washing machine as they kissed undoing the button and fly on his jeans. Dean's hand went to Sam's jeans and just had the button undone when Sam lifted him so he was sitting on the blanket on the top of the washer. Sam kissed down Dean's torso pushing Dean back with one hand and holding him up with the other behind his back. In this position Dean's abs stood out like crazy and Sam went to work licking them over tasting the slight sweat Dean had raised when he had cleaned the car.

Sam nudged Dean's jeans apart with his chin licking and kissing down as far as he could go. Dean groaned as Sam pushed his boxers away from his semi-hard dick and flicked his tongue down the length. Dean moaned louder, the sound reverberating off the tiles, as Sam sucked half the length down grasping the base as his hand worked with his lips to get Dean harder. Once Sam was satisfied he had Dean as he wanted him he went back to his lower abs flicking his tongue over Dean's progressing hardness as he went. Sam came up higher over Dean's chest after a few minutes and licked his way up Dean's neck to his face. As their tongues dueled between them Dean slid down from the machine swapping positions with Sam effortlessly. Dean had Sam up on the washer and his pants pulled off before Sam knew what was happening. He didn't complain because he knew Dean was about to repeat the treatment he had given his brother.

Indeed Dean did kiss, suck and lick his way down Sam's torso then looked up at Sam with a cheekily grin as his tongue lapped lazily at his heavily muscled skin. Sam had to lie back and let Dean work as the pleasure rippled up his groin to his hard dick making it throb with want. Dean licked the length of Sam's hard-on once and Sam was in heaven. He grasped the forgotten tube by his hand and thrust it at Deans hand that was sliding over his abs after his tongue.  
"De, want you in me now. Bent over the washer." Sam almost panted.  
Dean looked up with a raised eyebrow.  
"Sammy's kinky. Who would have known? I like."  
Dean took the tube and dropped it in Sam's jeans pooled at his feet. Sam looked disappointed for a second but then Dean was pushing him back on the machine and lifting his legs carefully placing one foot on each corner of the machine. Dean slipped a arm under the small of Sam's back to position him before bending down and licking a strip from the head of Sam's dick down to his entrance. Sam moaned knowing Dean was about to open him up carefully and lovingly. Dean licked softly at Sam's entrance for a few moments before pushing his tongue in further. As soon as Dean deemed Sam was ready for more he bent further and snagged the tube and let some of the slippery gel drop on Sam's dick.

Dean let his fingers glide through the lube then brought them down to Sam's waiting hole and slipped two in without preamble. Sam almost launched off the machine as Dean's fingers hit his sweet spot as soon as they delved deep enough. Dean dragged his fingers back to add another but as he retracted Sam lifted himself off then spun around on the machine slipping his legs down and hugging the machine with his bottom high up for Dean. Dean slipped his pants down and applied a good coating of lube to his leaking shaft with Sam pleading with him to hurry up and pound him into the machine. Dean decided to do as asked and slipped into Sam with one smooth glide not even getting in all the way before Sam was pushing himself back onto Dean. Dean set a slow but hard pace bending over Sam and kissing the knobs of his spine as he worked. Sam grunted and groaned liking the feeling of Dean slamming into him even though he was spread eagled on the washing machine of all things. At least the blanket was making it warmer and not as painful as it could have been.

Dean increased the pace until he felt they were making the poor washing machine move across the floor and he could sense Sam getting frustrated at not being able to give himself some relief with his dick trapped against the blanket and his belly hanging on for dear life. Dean pulled out of Sam slowly then eased him off the machine and brought him around for a long slow kiss. As he was kissing Sam, Dean slid the blanket behind him onto the floor then tugged Sam down with him. Dean lay Sam on his back covering him with his body against the cold of the cooler room letting their hard weeping dicks clash and spark between them with pleasure as he installed another long kiss on lips then his kissed nipped and licked his way down Sam's body making sure to suck hard enough to leave marks and have Sam groaning with pleasure as he made his way down to Sam's groin. Dean spent extra time on Sam's hip bones really letting Sam know he was into it by the way he nipped and licked. He went lower and lifted Sam's legs so they were hanging in the air bent at the knee. Sam's hands came down to rest under each knee for balance and to spread himself for Dean. Dean licked the crease between Sam' balls and his leg and Sam arched up off the blanket with surprised pleasure. Dean licked both sides then licked down his dick to his entrance getting Sam groaning. Dean put his hands under Sam's bottom and bent him up more as he kneeled up to be the right height to tease his dick over the entrance. Dean slid himself in after a few quick teases by pushing his dick downwards and into Sam. At this angle Dean could pull all the way up until he was just breaching then slip back in with Sam seeing all the action.

Sam took one hand off one knee and stroked himself until he was getting to close then stopped and watched what Dean was doing to him. He was fascinated watching Dean's abs muscles work as he plunged back in time after time. Sam was starting to feel like a pretzel, be it a pleasure filled pretzel, when Dean suddenly pulled out leaving him cold and exposed. Dean unfolded Sam slowly and flipped him over on the blanket running his warm hands over Sam's back and kneading the kinks out. Dean let his wet dick slide along the crack between Sam's cheeks as he worked keeping him interested and hard. Dean worked just long enough to have Sam's back feeling better before flipping him to his side then laying down beside him facing each other.

Dean grasped Sam's jaw with one hand and drew him into a long passionate kiss as his other hand pulled Sam's top leg above his then guided his dick back into Sam's warmth once more. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean as he snaked his now free hand between them and stroked Sam slowly with fingers that still had lubricant on them. In this position Sam felt he should be the doing the dominating, protecting and loving but it was clearly Dean doing all three and making Sam feel warm even with nothing separating them from the cold floor than two layers of blanket. Dean didn't slam into Sam like the washing machine or pull almost all the way out like moments ago. He kept the strokes short and fast as he lip locked his brother hard and long, one arm around his shoulders keeping him off the floor while the other stoked in time with his pumps. It wasn't long before Dean's orgasm hit long and slow filling Sam so full there was some leaking out of where they were joined while Dean was still pulsing hard and scrunching his eyes shut with a cry of Sam's name muffled by Sam's lips.

Sam was dancing on the edge as opened his eyes and watched Dean 's face as he pumped through the aftershocks his hand going back to pumping Sam as had stilled when he came. Sam pulled Dean harder into him and breathed him in as he kissed and licked his neck. Dean stirred in his arms realizing Sam hadn't gone yet. Dean's lips moved to Sam's ear as his fingers danced across his head then his whole hand was there pumping , squeezing and twisting at the same time.  
"Come for me Sammy," Dean whispered and Sam let go biting Dean's neck hard whimpering at the pleasure that was making him pulse hard and spray come over Dean's fingers, his chest and the blanket.  
It took a few seconds for Sam to realize he had once again bitten Dean so hard he was bleeding slightly. He licked the smudges of blood away with his tongue before he could speak.  
"Sorry Dean. I keep biting you. I really am sorry."  
"Its okay Sammy, I like it. I think I may be a masochist or something," Dean laughed and slowly withdrew from Sam chucking when Sam groaned with the loss of Dean's heat.  
Dean spun Sam around and enveloped him in his arms.  
"I love you little brother."  
Dean ran a hand down Sam's face and pulled his face in for a hungry kiss. Dean warmed Sam up with his body for a few minutes before pulling him to his feet.  
"Time for a shower?"  
"You go first. I will clean up here and join you."  
"Okay."

TBC


	179. Chapter 179 Cord

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Additional warning for the sex scene**  
**

Chapter 179 Cord

Dean went in for a shower and was just rinsing off when Sam joined him.

"I thought you had got lost."

"Nope I'm okay. I locked up since we are both in the shower. You're neck feel okay? It looks really sore."

"Its fine. I forgot about it already."

Sam rubbed over the bite with soap just to be sure and added a few tender kisses. Dean lifted Sam's chin with his fingers and kissed Sam slowly keeping it shallow and more lips than tongues. Sam groaned and pulled away.

"You're gonna get me goin again De. Out!" Sam slapped Dean on the bottom and guided him to the doorway of the shower. "Go get dressed and pick a movie. I will get the popcorn and meet you."

Dean tossed Sam a grin as he picked up his towel and stepped out. When he got to the bedroom Dean found Sam had laid out clothes for him. Black Calvin Kliens and a black singlet. Dean smiled and felt a little choked up that Sam had done this for him. Sam had done it on the challenge day but this was a normal average day with nothing much happening and Sam had just done it because he loved him.

It struck a cord with Dean because it was something he had done for Sam growing up and for his dad when he was to under the weather or unwilling too get out of bed just after his mom had died. Dean associated the act with love and dedication. He slipped them on without question even though it felt a little weird to be walking around in just his underwear. He felt he would have to get used to it if Sam had anything to do with it he realized. Sam had taken to his new house with ease and was comfortable in walking around without much on. He was going to have to surprise him by walking around naked just to get a rise out of him. Hey, he was still capable of joking around.

Dean lay out the same color and brand of underwear for Sam then went to the living room and cranked up the TV and stereo. Dean found _'Die hard_' was playing on the movie channel just as Sam walked in his underwear with popcorn and beers for them. Dean smiled his mega watt smile and Sam's heart flopped in his chest. As often as Dean smiled at him it still melted him into a puddle to know it was for him. They lay on the couch together not really caring they were missing the movie as they chatted, kissed and goofed around. Dean teased Sam by making out he was going to drop popcorn in his mouth but pulled it away and popped it in his own mouth with a grin. Dean did this a few times enjoying teasing his brother until Sam leaned up and sucked the popcorn out of Dean's mouth. Dean laughed in surprise but continued to tease Sam's mouth with the snack. Sam took the corn out of Dean's mouth again this time sharing the snack between them.

Eventually they settled down again and Sam insisted they watch _'The Shining'_ on the big TV with surround sound. Sam lay down with his head in Dean's lap as they watched, occasionally drifting off to a light doze. Dean woke Sam when it was over and they both packed up the room. Sam went to the office to check his mail while Dean locked up the house. Dean came into the office when he was done and decided to check his mail while Sam seemed to be enthralled in whatever he was reading.

Sam looked up after a while and noticed Dean at his laptop on the other desk. His brother looked extremely sexy in the soft glow from the screen. It seemed to show off his hard muscles of his bare arms. Sam was very glad he had put out the underwear. He slowly opened his top draw and eased out the tube of lube he had placed in there after their afternoon romp in the laundry. Sam slid out of his chair and was around to Dean before he could do more than look up. Sam closed the lid on the computer and straddled Dean's lap. The chair was smooth and soft on his knees as he sat astride Dean and kissed down into his lips. Dean was a little surprised but only for a beat before he was licking his way into Sam's mouth. Sam took one of Dean's hands that was roaming over his back and down under his boxers and squeezed some lube into it. Dean plunged his hand back under Sam's underwear making his way quickly to his entrance and sliding two fingers in.

Sam moaned into Dean's mouth as he quickly worked him open. Sam had a hand on the back of Dean's head as he kissed him and he let his other hand move around to Dean's hand working him open and controlled Dean's hand moving it in and out of his body and getting a pleasure filled groan from Dean. Dean's other arm was around Sam's shoulders ensuring he didn't fall off the chair as the rocking got harder when Sam slipped two of his fingers in with Dean's inside him. Sam twined his fingers around Dean's inside him as he sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth. Sam used his control of Dean's wrist with his other fingers to pull them both out of him as he sat further up Dean's lap and positioned himself over Dean. Sam quickly pulled Dean's erection out of his boxers knowing he would be hard for him. He dripped lube onto the hard shaft before reaching back and moving his boxes to the side and pushing down onto the waiting hardness.

TBC

* * *

Happy Valentines day to you all!


	180. Chapter 180 Desk

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Additional warning for the sex scene

Chapter 180 Desk

Sam pushed down hard until Dean was fully sheathed then sat still to get used to his size as he kissed and licked Dean's jaw and neck. Dean marveled at how lucky he was to have Sam like this in his life. So open and loving and taking all the pleasure Dean could give him. Dean slid his hands under Sam's singlet demanding the shirt be off. Sam broke from his neck long enough to toss it off then attacked Dean like he was making up for being away from him for a second. Dean's fingers smoothed over Sam's skin caressing Sam's strong limbed body gently turning Sam on so much he was going to go very quickly. Dean's fingers skimmed down his front and down to his very erect weeping shaft. His fingers danced over the head then down the shaft to his balls and back up again. Sam tied to concentrate on bouncing up and down on the chair which had him slipping up and down Dean's hard-on. He found it difficult as Dean was applying just the right amount of pressure to have him dancing on the edge as he sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth so hard Dean actually felt a slight amount of pain. Sam groaned as he came in Dean's hand then more when Dean lifted his wet hand to his lips and sucked the fluid in whist still pumping up into Sam.

Sam pulled Dean's hand out of his mouth and thrust his tongue in licking his taste away as Dean came slowly inside him.  
"This the after movie sex or are you just crossing off a room?" Dean panted.  
"Ha both."  
To Sam's surprise Dean lifted Sam off his lap and sat him down on the desk next to his lap top. Dean deftly moved the computer with one hand and lay Sam on his back across the desk with the other.  
"Dean what are you…?"  
"The sex isn't finished yet Sammy." Dean grinned as he lifted Sam's legs rocking his bottom up towards his lowering face.

Dean used a hand to move Sam's boxers aside and lick at the come slowly oozing from Sam's entrance. Sam shuddered as he held onto the edges of the desk settling himself with his bottom on the edge of the desk. Sam felt his dick quiver with interest as Dean's tongue slipped inside his body. Sam took his hands off the desk and grabbed on of his bottom cheeks and spread himself as wide as he could for Dean. Dean felt Sam's hands pulling himself open and licked down across his fingers. Sam moaned and Dean licked up over his entrance again then up to his dick. Dean sucked Sam's soft shaft into his mouth and used his saliva to wet the flesh as he moved it around his mouth.

It didn't take long for Sam's length to harden in his mouth. As soon as Sam was hard enough Dean released it with a slurp then licked the crease between his legs and his groin getting Sam panting and calling his name. Sam was pulled up from the desk and Dean wrapped him in a hug before kissing him while turning them around. When the kiss broke Dean laid on the desk with his legs up like Sam had been minutes before. Sam grinned quickly moving Dean's boxers aside then bending over his crouch. Sam gave Dean's entrance the same treatment Dean had been giving his grinning to himself as Dean held his cheeks apart with his hands for Sam to delve deeper. Sam quickly added two fingers wet with lube in with his tongue as Dean started to squirm on the smooth surface.

Sam stood straighter when he deemed Dean prepared enough and slowly slid his hard shaft into Dean's tight warmth. As he looked down to Dean's face he found him smiling back at him.  
"You like that Sammy? Taking me on the desk?"  
Sam grinned as he slowly pulled back and back in again with an agonizing slowness.  
"Yeah De. I always wanted to…but how did you…?" Sam panted.  
"You geeky types love having sex in offices," Dean teased even as he felt his stomach tighten with pleasure.

Sam had to give him that one. It had been a fantasy of his from his collage days that he never got to do. Till now. Sam kept up the pace smoothing his hands over Dean's groin as he slid in and out over and over. Sam smoothed lots of lube over Dean's dick getting him very slick and slippery as he moved his hand quickly up and down the shaft. Sam leaned forward as far as he could leaning on one hand and kissing Dean up his neck to his mouth then back down as he thrust in quicker. Dean licked Sam's chin as it passed his mouth on the way back to his neck and Sam had to go back and let Dean have as much as he liked. Dean had soon licked and kissed a path all over his neck as both started to pant at the same time and they let go slowly together. Sam hardly gave Dean a moment to calm down as he slipped out of him and went to work licking his come out of him and licking Dean's off his chest.

They staggered from the room and had a quick shower then slipped into bed naked both exhausted from their activities. Sam woke at three in the morning and realized when he went to the bathroom that neither of them had shut their computers down. Sam sleepily shut them both down then crashed back into bed where he slept solidly until morning wrapped up in his favorite person in the world.

TBC


	181. Chapter 181 Training

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 181 Training

When Sam woke later in the morning he was alone except for a tray of pancakes, juice and the paper on his bedside table. The clock read nine thirty no wonder Dean was up. Sam smiled and sat up making a backrest of pillows as he flicked on the TV. He had a leisurely breakfast before getting up, dressing and doing his dishes. Sam decided to pack his bag ready for the hunt starting Monday. He noticed Dean's sweats in the washing machine when he put some washing on. He must have already been for a run today. His brother was making him feel like a slob in the exercise department of late. Sam knew it was because of the car accident he had been involved in but Sam vowed to keep an eye on him anyway. He seemed to have less of and appetite since he had been at the house. Then again they were eating different food than they normally did. Home cooked food really made diner food look worse than it normally did to Sam. Maybe Dean didn't need as much healthy food as he did junk food to keep him going.

Sam packed and repacked his bag several times. He hadn't been to enough weddings to know what to take let alone to _his_ wedding. He decided to make a list and did that until lunchtime when he made three large omelets and two cups of coffee and went in search of Dean. He found him in the garage, the nose of the Impala sticking out and giving him away. He heard a noise like a drill starting and stopping as he neared the structure. When Sam rounded the corner of the garage and looked in he was surprised to find Dean shirtless running a drill with a buffing boot over the front door of the black paintwork. Sam looked the rest of the car over and saw a pile of cloths on the trunk while the rest of the car was as shiny as Sam had ever seen it.

Surely brand new Impalas weren't this shiny.  
"Wow! She looks great babe."  
"Yeah?" Dean turned with a raised eyebrow. "Well so do you."  
"Damn I was gonna say that Dean."  
Dean chuckled as he rose and stepped up to Sam and kissed him on the tip of the nose.  
"What have you been up to?"  
Sam reached out to pull Dean to him but Dean shook him off gently.  
"Too sweaty Sammy."  
Sam looked and felt disappointed. Dean looked so hot with his work pumped sweaty muscles that Sam just wanted to eat him up not worry about something as mundane as sweat.  
"Oh just packing for Monday. You ready for lunch?"  
"Yeah, alright."  
Dean flicked the switch off on the drill and picked up his T shirt mopping off his sweaty body as he followed Sam to the house.

By the time he pulled his boots off in the doorway Sam was disappointed to see he had his shirt back on be it inside out. Dean saw the look on Sam's face as he sat at the breakfast bar and grabbed his coffee.  
"Easy there Sammy. You don't want to lose your lunch do you?"  
"How will I lose my lunch?"  
The cute frown on Sam's face made Dean grin.  
"The sight of my chest while you eat. Might make you vomit." Dean joked.  
"No way! You would be in danger of going back out a lot more worn-out if you left your shirt off."  
Sam waggled his eyebrows making Dean laugh as he picked up his fork to eat.  
"I thought you would be all sexed out from yesterday."  
Sam grinned over his food."Never."  
"You were certainly sleeping okay."  
"I know. You wore me out for sure."

They ate in silence for a few minutes.  
"This is nice Sammy. Well done."  
"It's not bad. Oh thanks for breakfast this morning. I'm getting really soft with all the breakfasts in bed you are giving me. Did you run this morning?"  
"Yeah. Any more?"  
Sam got up and split the extra omelet between them.  
"How far did you run?" Sam asked feeling like Dean had deflected the subject when he abruptly asked for more eggs.  
"Dunno. Not far."  
"How far Dean?"  
"I didn't take any notice I just ran."  
"How long then?"

Dean blew a raspberry wondering why it was so important to Sam.  
"Ninety minutes or so."  
"Dean! Where you going flat out the whole time?"|  
"No I did fartlek training."  
"What training?"  
"Fartlek. You know, sprinting then jogging, sprinting then jogging ect ect."  
"For ninety minutes?"  
"Nuh. I just jogged to the field at the end of the road did the sprints and jogged home."  
"Oh okay. Did you have breakfast?"  
"Of course."  
"What?"  
"Two eggs and a banana with milk and protein powder."

Sam looked at him with a frown.  
"A milk smoothie Sam. And an apple."  
"Okay then. Could you make me one later? It sounds good."  
"You workin out today?"  
"Yeah."  
"As soon as you're done then."  
The light dawned Sam's eyes.  
"Did you lift weights this morning?"  
"Yes," Dean choked out before coughing thinking he was about to get into trouble.

Sam hoped up from his stool and engulfed Dean in a hug from behind. Dean was finished his lunch so he straightened as Sam wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his hands over Dean's toned midriff. Sam let his head drop on Dean's shoulder and melted into his warmth.  
"Fuck I love you. But please don't do too much. I don't want you back in hospital."  
"I know Sammy. Just maintaining my strength for you. We have a few days that we can have a lot of sex coming up and I intended on getting as much as possible."  
Dean grinned as he kissed Sam on the nose.  
"Yeah well I know that's not the only reason but you have a pass; for now."

TBC


	182. Chapter 182 Boxes

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 182 Boxes

Sam let Dean go and they cleared up the dishes together. Dean went back out to the car and Sam packed some more even starting Dean's for him. He put a wash on then went and did some weights. When he came out he noticed Dean had been in and put dinner on. Roast chicken that looked great through the oven door. It had some kind of herbs and oil on it. Sam opened the door for a smell and heard Dean's deep voice from above him call down scaring him so much he jumped as he slammed the door shut.  
"Leave the dinner alone Sammy!"  
"Dean! You scared the crap out of me!"  
"Good, that's my job."  
Sam looked up and walked around the sun-room trying to locate his brother.  
"Dean where are you?"  
"Above the bathroom."

Sam went to the bathroom across from the kitchen and peered up through the vent in the ceiling.  
"What are you doing up there?"  
"I found a bunch of metal sigils in the trunk that we could use up here. I'm just going to secure them above a few rooms."  
"Okay be careful up there."  
"No problems. There is a drink for you in the fridge."  
"Thanks babe."  
Sam found a large glass with cling wrap over the top even though it looked like it had been there for only a few minutes. He drank it down then decided to go for a run and did so after calling up and letting Dean know he was going out. Sam didn't run as long as Dean had but did the same basic routine be it a little shorter. After doing a shortened routine of what Dean had done Sam felt Dean had been punishing himself with the intensity. He hadn't seen Dean actually do the workout so he couldn't be sure. Something Dean did when they were kids was workout extra hard if a hunt had gone wrong in some way. Even if it had nothing to do with him or was unavoidable.

When Sam returned it took him some time to find Dean but he eventually found him up at the back fence talking to Fred. He came in some ten minutes later telling Sam Fred had called out when he saw him outside putting away his tools. It turned out Fred's truck had failed to start that morning and he was wondering if Dean could have a look at her because he had to go to town the next morning. Dean had promised to go over after dinner if it was alright with Sam. Sam was okay with it as he wanted to finish the washing he had started and check Dean's documents even though he had gone over them ten times he wanted it to be ready when they left the day after tomorrow.

They had dinner then Dean left for Fred's and Sam went to do laundry then worked in the office. Sam had finished everything he wanted to do and Dean wasn't back yet. He went to the library and packed up the books he didn't want into two boxes for Dean to check over then he would take them down to a bookstore in town that traded and sold books. He had read on line that they would give him store credit for his books and he could pick out some new ones.

When Dean finally came in at midnight Sam was reading on the library couch. Dean looked tired and greasy and reported that Fred's truck had done a head gasket and they had fixed it so Fred could drive it. Dean went for a shower and Sam made hot chocolate for them both and sat and waited for Dean in bed. Sam was surprised Dean came out in just Armani boxers but didn't mind at all as he snuggled up close to him in bed. They chatted for a while talking about their nights but Dean fell asleep as soon as he finished his cocoa. Sam put the cups on the bedside cupboard and pulled Dean towards him loving it when he snuggled close without opening his eyes.

Sam woke first the next morning and let Dean sleep in whilst he made pancakes for them. He made a bit of a mess but he cleaned it up, letting the food stay warm in the oven. Dean came out still in just his boxers looking all sleep ruffled but with hard muscles all over. Sam couldn't hold himself back and came around the bench and wrapped a sleepy Dean in his arms. Dean melted into his body and Sam stood and let the warmth of Dean's body warm him inside and out.  
"What's goin' on Sammy?" Dean mumbled into Sam's hair sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine.  
"I cooked breakfast. Come sit."  
Sam pushed Dean's bottom down onto a kitchen stool and went to get breakfast but he was held back by Dean's arm.  
"What comes before breakfast Sammy?"  
"For you? Nothing. Better not get between Dean and his pancakes," Sam teased his fingers under Dean's scruffy chin as he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.  
"It's different now Sammy._ Someone_ always comes before food now."

Dean dragged Sam's mouth down to his and captured his lips, morning breath be damned. Sam melted into the kiss quickly licking his way into Dean's mouth loving the taste of pure Dean in the morning. Sam used his standing height to dominate the kiss and stroked over Dean's face with his fingers lingering in the longer than normal bristles on his chin. Sam broke away to serve up breakfast, grinning when Dean groaned as they broke apart. Dean praised Sam's cooking as he ate plenty with coffee making Sam happy.  
"So what are you up to today?" Sam asked.  
"Mmm. I guess I should clean up the gear and get it organized then pack. We leave in the morning right?"  
"Yeah. I'm going into town to trade some books this morning. Do you think you could look through two boxes I have before I trade them in?"  
"Sure. Let me get dressed and I will come and have a look. Leave the breakfast dishes for me to do."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."

Dean stumbled off to get dressed and Sam bought the boxes out to the coffee table in the sun-room. When Dean returned Sam had been out to the car and bought in three bags of hunting weapons for Dean to clean and repair. Dean went through the box but didn't pull any out letting Sam know cheekily he wasn't interested in knitting, dish painting, or romance novels. Sam laughed and took them out to the Impala and drove to the bookstore while Dean laid the weapons on a blanket on the back deck and cleaned them thoroughly.

TBC


	183. Chapter 183 Packing

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 183 Packing

Sam had some success in the bookstore swapping his books for store credit and finding books for himself and a few for Dean including some woodworking ones. Sam went to Wal-Mart to get some more face towels and some extra towels. As he was heading to the checkout Sam saw they had an special price for twenty DVDs. Sam thought it would be a good gift for Dean and got a trolley and bought forty for him. Knowing Dean would want to keep the living room tidy Sam went to the furniture store on the way home and bought two low DVD racks that looked like bookcases. Sam was able to slip them into the back of the Impala, just, and take them straight home. When he got there he found the weapons in the bags at the sun-room door and Dean's clothes bag sitting on the bed half packed. There was a note on the fridge saying Dean had gone out for a run. Sam set up the new DVD racks and sat and took the plastic off every DVD for Dean. One he sorted them onto the racks the way he thought Dean might like them. Sam took the books out of the car and allocated a shelf in the library purely for Dean's books. He was happy to find Dean already had enough for half a shelf. Sam was happy he could do a few small things for Dean since he had done a lot for him lately.

Sam made lunch and was a little concerned to find Dean was still out on his run as he had been home over two hours. Sam kept the food in the oven for another twenty minutes before a sweaty Dean wandered in looking like he had stood under the shower. Sam admonished Dean for working so hard and bustled him into the real shower. Dean came out dressed in jeans, a tight black faded T shirt and a very clean shaven face.  
"Damn Dean, I liked the scruffy look."  
Sam let his fingers drift over the smooth skin.  
"Oh poor Sammy. I will grow it for the wedding if you like," Dean teased.  
"Hmm. I don't know if I like it _that_ much. Come and have some lunch. Where did you get this shirt? I don't remember them being this tight on you."  
"It's an old one. Haven't worn it since I was seventeen."  
"How do you know?"  
"It's that old Black Sabbath shirt. See? Okay it's pretty faded now."  
Dean touched a very faint lighter mark on the shirt.  
"Faded? Its almost non existent. Hey I got you some books and DVD's. I will show you after lunch."  
"Cool."

They had lunch then Dean insisted on cleaning up while Sam used his weights. Dean wandered into the library and checked out the books Sam had bought him and some others he already had on a shelf. He felt they looked a little lonely and decided to buy a few more novels for himself the next time they were in town. He checked out the DVD racks Sam had bought. They were nice and low and long in a dark wood grain with only three shelves each. Sam had situated one either side of the living room door as he entered. It was a good spot he decided, out of the way but accessible and neat. Dean liked the movies Sam had picked out noting there were a lot they liked to watch together and a few that were just his or just Sam's favorites. Dean nodded and went back to his packing. Like Sam had Dean was having trouble working out what to take. Some work clothes and some more dressed up clothes. Dean packed and repacked a few times before taking the weapons out to the Impala and packing the weapons cache nice and neatly and taking his time.

Sam finished his work out then had a quick shower and changed then set about packing again. This time he was surer about his work having mulled it over while he was working out. He packed heavier rather than lighter and made sure he included Dean's paperwork. When he went out to find Dean he had to look for some time before he saw him up at the back fence talking to Fred. He noticed the weapons bags were gone so he assumed Dean had been putting away the weapons. Sam walked up to join them and noticed Dean held a bottle of wine in his hand.  
"Hey Sammy. Look what Fred gave us for a wedding present."  
Dean handed Sam the wine with an amused look on his face and Sam looked down to find it was a seven year old bottle of red.  
"Thanks Fred, that's real nice of you."  
Sam shook Fred's hand.  
"No problem Sam. Like I said to Dean you two deserve to be happy."  
They chatted for a while about the neighborhood and things that were happening before they discussed their trip. Fred volunteered to keep and eye on their place while they were away. Dean gave Fred his phone number for emergencies and Fred gave Dean his just in case. They said goodbye and Fred wished them luck. Sam followed Dean into the garage where he found Dean had vacuumed the trunk out and was putting the gear away carefully. Sam gave Dean a hug and kisses for being so open with Fred and took the bottle inside. He went out the front and checked the mail box before going around and checking the house to make sure it was ready for them to leave. He even turned the pilot lights off.

Dean was some time and Sam poked his head out and saw he was checking over the engine in preparation for their trip in the morning. Sam didn't disturb him but went in and cooked dinner. Sam heard the engine revving forty minutes later as he was serving up. Dean came in ten minutes later wiping his hands on a rag the muscles in his arms sticking out of his tight shirt. Sam ran up to and tried to wrap him in a hug but Dean fended him off saying he was to dirty and needed a shower. Sam was put out until he kissed him softly on the lips then when Sam went to the kitchen Dean stood behind him and kissed the back of his neck. Sam stood stock still knowing Dean didn't want to touch him and get him dirty even though the kisses were making his blood boil.

Sam groaned loudly as Dean sank his teeth into the soft skin of Sam's neck. Dean licked the spot over with his tongue in quick flicks then chuckled as he applied a kiss that made Sam moan.  
"I will be back in a few minutes."  
Dean stepped away from Sam and padded down to the bathroom for a quick shower. He returned a few minutes later dressed in sweats and a singlet making Sam's eyes light up and swoop in for a hug.  
"You okay Sammy?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I just realize how lucky I am. I am so looking forward to next weekend as well. Let's eat before it gets cold."

They ate then retired to the living room to watch TV. Sam sat and channel flicked while Dean lay down with his head on Sam's knee. Sam rubbed Dean's hard shoulders for a while then drifted to his hair, running his fingers through the fine strands as he watched TV. When the night grew late Dean got up to go to the bathroom so Sam packed everything up even pulling the power cords out of their sockets ready for there to be no one in the house for a while. Sam walked around the house turning everything off then spending some time in his library just looking at his books and his glass window. Sam still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Dean in his life like he had him now.

TBC

* * *

Yeah! Ive been trying to upload a chapter for over a week now but there has been something wrong with the site. I will try to launch another tomorrow-Gett


	184. Chapter 184 Abstinence

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 184 Abstinence

Dean wandered into the library with two cups of hot chocolate making Sam smile and snag his lips up in a kiss. Dean sat with Sam on the couch and Sam noticed Dean had been quiet all night in fact now that he thought about it the last couple of days.  
"Dean, are you nervous about this week?"  
Dean breathed in deeply and let it out seeming to think it over.  
"A little I guess."  
"Is it the whole gay wedding thing or the fact we have to be a couple for a week?"  
"It's the couple thing I think. I am actually looking forward to the wedding. It's just going to be us and a celebrant so there is nothing to worry about there. I …well.. we never really told too many people and now we will be displaying to all kind of thing."  
Dean scratched the back of his neck in that cute way of his and Sam knew he was trying to be cool abut it all.  
"I know it sounds scary but there is really only Brenton and the staff to worry about and a minimal staff at that."  
"How many is minimal?"  
"Um… I think he said the ground keeper, cellar hand, cook and one hostess for the cellar door. So four and some workers who come and go."  
"Workers?"  
"They are doing up the guest quarters and the function rooms. So they can't have guests at all until the Monday after we leave at least. I think the wine tasting section is only open on Sundays until the season starts properly so there will be just the minimal staff as I said."

Dean pondered what Sam said for a few beats.  
"Okay so it doesn't seem like I need to worry too much."  
"Not at all if you ask me."  
"All right then I just have to worry about to much sex wearing me out so I can't work."Dean smiled a slow smile.  
"Actually about that," Sam stood and looked down shyly, "I was thinking we could abstain for the week to make the honeymoon more exciting."  
Dean looked at Sam thoughtfully.  
"Are you proposing we do nothing at all for the whole week?"  
"Well we should hold hands and hug so the staff don't suspect anything. We should kiss as well cause' there is no way could go a week without that. We will be working so hard that not having sex for a week is going to be easy."  
"No, it won't be easy. You will be begging for it by the end of the week."  
Dean stood and moved into Sam's space and kissed down his nose then down the side then softly over his lips and chin letting Sam breathe in the heat of his neck as he kissed lower. Dean sucked a small mark on Sam's collarbone.  
"That's for you to remember me for the week cause its all you're getting."  
Dean moved off with a cheeky grin over his shoulder at Sam.  
"It doesn't start till tomorrow!" yelled Sam as he chased Dean to the bedroom.

The next morning Dean was up way before Sam and had the car packed and ready to go the garage locked up, the computer unplugged and both laptops packed as well as all the windows and doors closed up tight. All Sam to do when he got up was shower, dress and eat his breakfast. When he finally appeared at the breakfast bar Dean slid a plate of breakfast and a coffee over with a kiss on the cheek. Sam moved forward to pull Dean into a hug but Dean backed away.  
"None of that Sammy."  
"What? Why?"  
"Cause I'm so irresistible you will want more and we are now officially abstaining till our honeymoon."  
"Damn."  
Dean laughed at Sam's protruding bottom lip.  
"Just remember last night, that should keep you going allll... weeeek..." Dean almost purred.

Dean rubbed his fingers down Sam's neck as he remembered the sex fest before they fell to sleep in exhaustion in the early hours, Dean still sheathed in Sam. Sam dropped on his stool immediately shifting in his seat. Dean leaned over and cupped Sam's growing crutch.  
"And no playing by your self!"  
"Oh, not fair!" Sam pouted.  
Dean chuckled as he washed his coffee cup then went off to do a last sweep of the bedrooms.  
"We leave in half an hour Sammy. Get your ass moving."  
Sam sulked over his food before washing up the plates then slipping in for a shower. He was already regretting his idea. As he ate he formed a plan to slip into a shower with Dean that night in their hotel. Dean couldn't resist that. He felt much better after his shower especially when he saw Dean had left clothes out for him.

Dean was standing by the car waiting for Sam to finish making sure he was happy with the house and setting the alarm. Dean smiled as Sam closed the front door checking it three times to ensure it was locked. Sam was dragging his feet to the car so Dean enveloped his baby in a huge hug knowing he didn't want to leave his house. Dean kissed Sam on the neck and Sam leaned back and looked Dean in the eye.  
"Thanks again Dean, for the house. I love it so much I don't want to leave. It's not just the bricks and mortar it's the love you put into it and the love we share with freedom while we are here."  
Dean smiled shyly up at Sam.  
"Well said babe."

They shared a hug looking at the house then climbed into the Impala. Sam wound down his window to look out as Dean drove between the tall pillars and out onto the road very slowly. Sam looked back at the house as long as he could and was surprised Dean wasn't glancing back until he caught his eyes on the rear view mirror. Dean noticed him looking and pulled him over to his side. Sam rested against Dean as they both looked back through the rear view mirror until the house was out of sight.

TBC


	185. Chapter 185 Mushrooms

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 185 Mushrooms

The brothers were quiet in their own thoughts as they drove to a hunt for the first time with a solid base camp to their name. They had always called Bobby's place base camp before now but it felt good to have two locations to go to if they needed to. Although Dean knew Sam would try to get back to their place as much as possible. Sam pressed Dean to get lunch as they hit the outskirts of Flagstaff, Arizona and even picked out a diner. Dean pulled the Impala into the lot and Sam led the way inside. As they sat in the booth and looked at the menus Sam looked up and saw Dean sipping from his glass of water. A drop escaped and slid down his full rosy lips and down though his stubble to his chin where it sat and taunted him until he had to reach out and thumb it away with a soft groan. It was going to be a very long week.

Sam's thoughts and eyes were still locked on Dean's chin when a hand waved in front of him.  
"Wha?"  
"You're zoning out on me there Sammy boy. I asked three times if you wanted to turn around and go home already."  
"Why?"  
"Diner food. A few days of home cooking and I hate looking at the menu. See anything healthy?"  
Sam looked at the menu for a few minutes before looking up.  
"Actually I think you are right, the only healthy options seem to be the heart healthy omelet or the grilled fish with mushroom sauce. "  
"So its egg white, fish or a burger?" Dean made a face.  
"Seems that way."

Dean glanced over at another table then spoke in a low tone.  
"The burgers look awful."  
Sam looked over and had to agree. A waitress arrived to take their order.  
"Hey there Lois," Dean read from the name badge, "is it possible to get the grilled fish and go light on the mushroom sauce?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"I would like two heart healthy omelets with toast and we would like two coffees as well thanks," said Sam.  
"Sure thing. Would you boys be interested in some home made apple pie?"  
"Pie cool. Yep leave it on its own thanks: two slices."  
Lois seemed a little surprised at Dean's unique way of ordering pie but walked off to place the order. Lois returned with the coffees two minutes later and Sam put his own milk and sugar in from the small pitcher and bowl she placed on the table. While he was busy Dean lay his feet over Sam's under the table and leaned back sipping his coffee. Sam smiled at Dean doing something new but nice just the same. He liked seeing his brother slightly more relaxed than usual. You would have to really know Dean to see he was still watching the exits and the store while he looked relaxed and at ease.

The food arrived and both guys paused before taking up their cutlery.  
"This is light on the sauce?"  
Dean could barley see the fish and the sauce had lots of rough chunks of mushroom. Dean looked at Sam's plate and saw Sam's omelets had lots of yellow and not much white. Dean stole a look at the kitchen but couldn't see the cook.  
"Good luck with your health there today Sammy. Looks like the cook is away for the day."  
Sam smiled but decided not to comment. He was going to be as picky as hell after having Dean cook for him a few times and would just have to get used to bad food again. Dean took a few bites before looking at his food then at Sam.  
"These mushrooms taste weird."  
"What do you mean weird?"  
"Not like normal mushrooms. Hey maybe that's what the cook is eating out the back. He slipped his happy mushrooms in by mistake."  
"Not funny Dean. How's the fish?"  
"I think that's why there is so much sauce: to cover up the bones and the taste."  
"What does it taste like?"  
"Leather."  
"You've eaten leather?"  
"Chewed it a time or two." Dean shrugged.

Sam looked at Dean for a moment before realizing he was telling the truth. It was their dads back up pain relief when the pills hadn't kicked in and there was no alcohol. A belt between the teeth. Sam tackled his eggs finding them not to bad but by the time he had cleaned his plate Dean had left his less than quarter eaten fish and pushed it away. When the waitress came to gather the plates and delivered the pie Dean asked what the mushrooms were and was given the short and vague reply of 'wild'. Dean turned to Sam when she walked off.  
"I'm glad I didn't ask what the fish was. It might have been wild to."  
Sam grinned and they enjoyed their pie, clearly the best part of their lunch so far.

They were back on the road for two hours and closing on California when Dean's phone rang. He flipped it to speaker and Sam held it between them.  
"Hey Bobby we are both here," Dean started since he had seen the caller ID.  
"Hey boys. What's your position?"  
"We are an hour from Cali."  
"Okay good. I have a job for you on the way. Just need Sam's brain and knowledge of curses for a quick minute. Little place near Lake Havasa City, half an hour south of you position so its just a quick stop for you. It's a paid job. Five thousand dollars and a hotel room in it for you."  
"Who and why is it a paying gig?" Dean spoke up frowning at the echo on the line.  
"It's a small private library owned by a woman who knows a lot about creatures that go bump. She says a woman who looked suspiciously like a witch came in and wanted to by a special book of hers but it wasn't for sale. She is pretty sure she cursed some of the books in the store and now people have been getting sick if the books are handled without gloves. She is paying the money for a someone to get rid of the curse but no one has done it yet."  
"When you mean no one…?" Dean asked as Sam scribbled down notes.

They heard Bobby sigh on the other end.  
"Four hunters have tried and you're not going to like it but Matt and his partner are working the job now. You wont have to see or talk to them," Bobby rushed on," I told them to keep out of your way. You just have to go to the library pick the back door and have a look at the books. Is that okay?"  
Sam and Dean shared a look that said not that fool again.  
"Can you tell Matt not to go to the library while we are there?" Sam spoke up.  
"Yeah I have but will again." Bobby knew Sam's dislike of the younger man.  
"Okay we can be there in …an hour or so. Do you want to text the address after you speak with Matt?" Sam wanted to make sure Matt was warned off as much as possible.  
"Okay. I will send Roberta's phone number as well, she is the owner. If you can contact her when the job is done she will come over and give you the money. Don't forget to wear gloves."  
"Hey Bobby?"  
"Yeah Dean?"  
"Are you at an airport?"  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"Is that why you are not doing this job?"  
"Just one of the reasons Dean. Anyway good luck and see you boys next weekend."

TBC


	186. Chapter 186 Restricted

**AN: Sorry for the lack of update of late. My pc crashed taking my story drive with it and all back up drives. I have been working on recovery for two weeks only to have this story unrecoverable. So sorry for the shortness of this chapter but at the moment its better than nothing as I work to re write the last fifty pages of this story- Hey it may turn out better than the original- Fingers crossed. Advice to all writers- always back up to three drives and often! **

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 186 Restricted

Dean turned south ten minutes later and they drove another forty minutes before finding the library. It looked like a church from the outside and had a nice tree shaded parking lot by the single rear door. Sam saw Dean put his hand on his belly getting out of the car and going around to the trunk where they quickly put a kit together for the impromptu hunt.  
"If this isn't done by tonight Sammy we are out of here."  
"I hear you Dean."  
Sam rubbed a hand down Dean's shoulder as he zipped up the bag and handed Sam a pair of thin navy seal gloves. Good coverage and protection but thin enough to open pages of books if they needed to.  
"Thanks De."  
Sam put his fingers under Dean's chin and lifted it slightly grinning down at him.  
"I promise this will be in and out and we can be on our way. Solved or not." Sam let his hand slip down Dean's neck as he spoke.  
"Cool."

Dean picked the lock and let them into the quiet and deserted library. Sam saw they had done a great job converting the church into a very open spaced library. The rich carpeting blended well with the stained windows, oak shelves and tables and hanging lights. The 'normal' books and front desk was sectioned off from a rare book section at the rear with a low wooden barrier. There was a large desk in the middle of this area with six chairs around it but no sign that anybody had been there recently. Dean dropped the bag on one of the chairs on the rear side of the desk and unloaded the EMF, Ultra violet, blue light, infrared camera equipment and magnifying glass.

Sam wandered the shelves turning when Dean dropped the bag on the floor between the chairs and handed him the EMF with a grin.  
"Must be a dream come true for you Sammy. A job in a library and in the _restricted_ section. Is your wand stiff sir?" Dean used a posh accent.  
"Very funny Dean. And stop quoting Harry Potter."  
Sam smiled as he flicked on the EMF.  
"Why? Its magical." Dean joked putting his arms out as Sam slipped a heavy tomb of the shelf. "Load me up Sammy."  
"You sure?"  
"Books Sammy not bricks."

Even though they were books Dean needed to take them in tall loads to the table as the three dozen books Sam pulled out piled up. Sam was finally happy with what he had on the table from this section and hopped over the barrier to give the general library a scan with EMF. He returned a few minutes later when the EMF stayed quiet and started to scan through the books on the table with the tools Dean had lined up. Dean had stripped down to his T shirt and was sitting quietly passing Sam the tools when he needed them. Sam was a little concerned that Dean had put his hand on his stomach a few times and had a few beads of sweat on his forehead. Sam sat back with a sigh having no luck except mild EMF on the books.  
"Well there is something on them all right. I did a general spell unlock and a book specific curse remover on them but its still there."  
Dean licked his lips at sat forward slightly.  
"Do you mind if I have a look?"  
"You seen something like this before Dean?"  
Sam trusted Dean's bat sense and he saw by the look on Dean's face it was yammering at him for attention.  
"Not on books no but something similar."  
"Excellent, well here have at it."  
Sam handed Dean a book once he slipped his gloves back on and watched avidly as Dean flipped open the cover and ran his covered fingers over the inside front and back covers. Dean went slowly taking his time stealing looks at Sam as he did. In truth he had only done this a few times but he just had a feeling he knew what this was all about. Sam looked at him with a small smile and a nod of his head that told Dean he trusted him.

Just as Dean turned to the spine and started to run his index finger down the spine the front door to the library banged open and Matt strode in.

TBC


	187. Chapter 187 Bet

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 187 Bet

Dean groaned and dropped the book he had been holding as Sam watched a taller, bulkier looking guy shut the door behind Matt as they strutted into the library. Matt looked confident as he strode along the wooden floor and pushed the small barrier door open as they approached the desk in the cordoned off area.  
"Howdy boys. I thought you might be the guys Bobby called in. We told him not to waste your time but you know Bobby. Crazy as a bear sometimes. You come for the money Dean? You don't look like you need it."  
Matt slid into a chair opposite Sam as he spoke and his partner slipped into the one opposite Dean watching Dean closely.  
"Don't talk about Bobby like that. He is ten times the hunter and man you will ever be." Dean ground out.  
"And I'm sure he told you we didn't want to see you while we are here." Sam added.  
"I know, I know but Todd wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Two hunters working pretty much on their own and being called in to an unsolvable case."  
"There is no such thing as insolvable case." Sam shot back.  
He didn't know why but Matt made him see red every time he was in striking distance.

Sam bunched his fist on his leg under the table as he contemplated breaking Matt's nose like he had tried to once before. At least wipe the smirk off his face or the look off his partner Todd's. The guy was now openly gaping at Dean like he was an exhibit in the zoo or something. Sam didn't like it one bit and reasoned Matt's new found confidence around them probably stemmed from the guy being almost as tall as Dean and although not as broad through the shoulders (cause who was?) he was built like a brick shit-house. He was dark and strong to Matt's blond and twig like. Todd's jaw twitched as he stared and Sam couldn't help but notice his strong jawline.

Sam wondered how the two of them had got together because they seemed to be polar opposites.  
"Well you have been on this all of five minutes so how would you know? Found anything yet?"Matt actually chuckled over his last sentence making Dean and Sam wince, it wasn't a nice sound.  
Sam realized Matt was showing off just like a little kid in front of his new friend and Sam didn't like it.  
"Well _Dean_ was just about to solve the case so how about you leave and let the real hunters work."  
"Ha yeah right. Money says you crash and burn."  
Sam really wanted to wipe the smirk of the shorter hunters face now. He felt a slow burning anger and a want to leap across the table.  
"How much?" Sam challenged.  
"How much what?" Matt asked just as confidently.  
"How much money ass-hat."

Dean barked out a laugh at Sam swearing. The thing was he couldn't fault him. He wanted to do it himself.  
"The five for the job is worth plus five more." Todd spoke up for the first time surprising the Winchesters with his thin high voice.  
"Do you even have ten grand?" Dean asked in a disbelieving voice.  
"Yeah. My family's rich so no problem. We had it out for a poker game we were invited to but this sounds like easier money. Do you?"  
Dean reached into his wallet and slapped the Visa debit card on the table. Sam saw it was the one Dean had been saving money in for him to go back to school if he wanted. He nodded at Dean then spoke to Todd.  
"There's more than that in there and it's as good as cash. All we have to do is take it to the bank or we could transfer it into your account if you have one."  
"Okay." Todd leaned down to his right where a bag sat against the chair leg.

After some rummaging in the bag and going through both Matt's and his own wallet Todd came up with ten grand cash and placed it in two piles on the table. It seemed they were serious. Sam grunted with surprise. He had thought showing them the Visa card might have got them to back away not for them to anti-up. Todd smiled sweetly at Dean.  
"You ready to dazzle me with your superior skills Deano or Sammy?"  
"Don't call him that!" Both Winchesters spat.  
"Whoa! Okay guys take it easy he was only kidding, right Todd?"  
"That's right I was," said Todd looking anything but, "Ready to begin?"  
"I want absolute silence from you two chuckle heads or you can just hand over the cash now." Dean demanded.  
"Okay chill out Dean. We can be quiet right Todd?"  
"Yeah no problem."

Both hunters on the other side of the table crossed their arms over their chest and sat watching Dean expectantly.

TBC

* * *

How did everybody like Frontierland? Its a pity Cas was able to bring them back. Jensen (and Dean) looked super comfortable in that gear!


	188. Chapter 188 Braille

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 188 Braille

Sam slid the book back to Dean that he had been holding before Matt and Todd had walked in. Dean took the book looking only at Sam not the two men across the table. Dean gave Sam a meaningful look then surprised Sam by closing his eyes. Dean mentally pushed up his emotional barriers to block out the other hunters and let Sam keep them in check and be his protector. A role reversal he was more comfortable with now that they were together. He moved his head to the left and right relaxing his neck and shoulders. He knew this would only work if he was relaxed and did'nt force it. The trick was to just let the magic come to him and be ready for it without letting it detect him and stay in hiding. He breathed in deep and let the breath out slowly as he stopped thinking about the training the Mamba had given him when he was fourteen and just let it flow. Dean breathed slowly and evenly as his fingers finally moved across the same pages he had already gone over once with his gloved fingers.

Sam kept one eye on the hunters across the table and the other on Dean as he looked like he was reading braille. Sam saw some tiny beads of sweat on Dean's forehead as he frowned slightly in concentration. The tension in the room slowly ramped up as Dean took his time and his fingers caressed the smooth paper. Dean breathed in deep as he concentrated just on the pads of his fingertips to the point he could feel the slight wave in the grain of the paper. Sam saw Todd wriggle slightly in his seat and gave him a death glare before he turned his attention back to Dean.

Dean turned the book and stroked the outside spine slowly and carefully. The grain here was rougher and Dean had to go slow to feel for the imperfection. The hunters gazes were on Dean's face as the frown lines deepened for an instant then smoothed out. Without opening his eyes Dean's right hand went to down a knife in his boot and flicked it into the air catching it hilt first after it flipped a dozen times. Both Matt and Todd flinched back physically even though Sam was closer and had only moved his eyes. With his eyes still closed Dean made a tiny hole in the spine by his finger then used the flat blade of the knife to flatten the outside cover next to the hole. There was the tiniest of noises only being heard because of the absolute quiet in the room. Three hunters looked down to see a tiny blue/white cloudy stone.

Sam was the first to speak as Dean opened his eyes.  
"Dean, what is that?"  
"Moonstone. A very small one but they have magical properties when there are a few of them together and charged up. I would say the hex has been placed on them so there is only one way to get rid of it."  
Dean had dragged a machete out of the bag as he spoke and laid it down on the table. He rolled the small stone onto the wide blade as the others watched avidly. Dean nodded to the EMF meter to Sam's right and he flicked it on and pointed it at the exposed stone. The reading was slightly higher than when they had been covered. Sam nodded over the gauge.  
"How are you gonna get rid of the curse Sammy?" Todd spoke up in a sing song voice.  
"Don't call him that!" Dean ground out as he flipped the knife in the air again making them flinch as he caught it by the handle close to the guard and smashed the flat pommel end of the knife into the small stone shattering into powder.

Dean motioned for Sam to turn on the EMF again and wasn't surprised to find no reaction from it. Sam gave Dean a grin and pulled a small copper bowl from the bag between them. Dean went to work cutting the gems from the spines of the books. Dean showed Sam what they felt like and Sam found four by himself with Dean's guidance but had to admit Dean had pulled off something very few people could have. Sam rubbed a hand down Dean's thigh under the table to show him how happy he was. In the thirty six books they had stacked up they retrieved seventy two stones. Two in each spine. Sam thought Dean did a very good job at not making any obvious holes in the books. Sam helped Dean smash up the small gems careful not to make a mess on the floor or the table. Sam noticed Todd was keeping a close eye on Dean throughout proceedings muttering in a low voice to Matt and glancing at Dean now and then. The tools were quickly packed away and the books piled neatly in the middle of the table.

Sam turned to the hunters across from him with a smile.  
"I believe its pay up time." Sam held a hand out.  
"We don't really know if that was it Sammy."  
"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" thundered Dean and threw the book at the top of the pile into Matt's naked hands.  
"Oh shit." Matt juggled the book for a moment before it fell to the desk with a thump.  
"You feel sick?" Dean asked.  
"N..o.o..o…" Matt stammered.  
"Case closed."

Dean folded his arms over his chest, the muscles in his arms looking huge.  
"Okay we are gentlemen, we will pay up." Todd slid the money over to Sam. "Before you go Dean could I just ask if you are staying in town?"  
Dean peered across at Todd with half closed eyes wondering what he was up to.  
"Probably not" he answered slowly.  
"Just I'm sure I could show you a good time Dean. Maybe take you to that poker game. I really am a gentleman and you seem to be everything Matt told me and more."  
Sam's eyes bulged out as he stared at him in disbelief. The guy was sitting there like he was at a tea party trying to chat up his fiancé.  
"You keep your hands off Dean."  
"What's the matter Sammy, jealous? Scared I'm the man Dean needs?"

Sam's hands turned to hard fists and Dean's voice breaking the stunned silence was the only thing that stopped him leaping over the table.  
"You say that one more time and I will see you end up on the floor covered in your own blood." The venom in Dean's voice had Sam turning his head to look at him.  
Dean looked the opposite of the way he felt, he was leaning slightly back in his chair with his hands laying lose on his 's thighs. Dean's eyes gave him away however. He was staring the proverbial daggers at Todd's face. Sam was surprised his head was not exploding such was the velocity of his glare.  
"You have to admit Dean, I am more your type than your partner. What about a tour of the town? We have been here over a week so we know the best places. You can even bring Sammy."

The next action happened so fast Sam didn't have time to react.

TBC

* * *

Gotta love Dean back to his best in this weeks ep- leading from the front , gravel voiced and tricking that bitch into eating Phoenix Ash- Priceless!


	189. Chapter 189 Knockout

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 189 Knockout

Sam could only watch with awe as Dean stood quickly and stepped forward so his thighs were hard up against the table as his left arm shot forward and his bunched fist connected so hard with Todd's nose the crunch made Sam wince. Todd's arms trailed behind as his body tipped the chair and started the short journey to the floor. Sam saw Dean's T shirt pull up from his waist and he was afforded a view of Dean's lower torso muscles flexing and twisting as Dean pulled them into use. Sam felt a small stir in his groin just watching Dean flow with grace and power. Dean's body was still moving as he fluidly brought his right hand forward and used his kinetic energy to piston forward hammering Matt's nose this time making him fly backwards as Todd had and hit the floor with a loud smash that rebounded in the open spaced room. It happened so quickly Sam heard Deans shirt whip with the movements and the prevailing wind brushed his hair back from his face.

Sam's hunting training gave him the ability to pick out the backs of the chairs cracking and breaking under the men's dead weight telling him they were both unconscious before they even hit the floor. In the few seconds of silence that followed Sam looked at his brother who still had his hands fisted and was pressed hard up against the table. There were small dust particles floating in the sunlight streaming in the colored glass window giving Dean and the disturbed particles a soft red glow. Even though Dean had stretched to his full reach to hit them across the table and his muscles were still hard and bunched Dean was barely breathing hard. It took Sam a few seconds to break the spell and approach Dean slowly in case he spooked him.  
"Hey Dean," said Sam softly, "you okay? That was a fantastic."  
"Yeah, I'm cool Sammy."  
Contrary to his words Dean stomped around the table still coiled like a spring. Sam watched with fascination as the muscles in his arms contracted and bulged as his hands screwed into even tighter fists. It looked like Dean wanted them to get up so he could hit them again. Sam looked over the table to see Dean's boot planted on Todd's throat. Sam was worried what else Dean was going to do because the part of Todd's face he could see was covered in blood.  
"No one calls Sam that but me you turd!"

Dean gave each of the unconscious hunters each a sharp kick in the ribs for good measure. Sam smiled and walked around the desk to where Dean was standing over Matt's prone body still coiled ready to spring if he so much as twitched. Sam stepped up close to Dean into his eye line breaking the trance he seemed to be under. Dean looked down like he had just realized what he had done. Sam moved behind Dean and slipped his arms around Dean's hips lacing his hands on Dean's belly gently and snuggling his into his neck.  
"Man you were scary Dean"  
"Scary?"  
"Well awesome is more the word."  
"Of course it is." Dean grinned and bent back to kiss Sam sweetly on the lips. "For you babe, anytime."  
"That was incredible. I mean one second you were sitting there the next BAM! They were laying on the floor."  
"Well, let's get out of here."  
"No I mean it was incredible Dean. And the moonstones thing to."  
"Yeah okay, that was pretty cool and we got fifteen grand from this job. If only they were all this easy."  
"Now that would be cool. Especially if we got to knock two creeps out as well."  
"Ha, well shows over, let's get out of here."

Dean packed the gear in the car including their pile of bank notes and called Roberta to let her know the job was done. Sam checked the hunters to make sure they were still breathing and that they weren't leaking blood onto the carpet. They each had a broken nose and a couple of minor cuts around the area. Sam felt they were lucky they had hit the carpet and not the solid ex-churches wooden floor even though it hadn't sounded like it at the time. Sam saw the chairs were cracked but looked repairable. Satisfied the hunters could fix themselves when they woke Sam re-shelved the books quickly and joined Dean in the car. Dean drove them to a motel in town rather than leaving.  
"Roberta asked to meet us here."  
"Oh okay."  
"Yeah she blathered on about meeting us and wanting to meet the boys he talked about so often. Kind of reminded me of Bobby."

Sam noticed Dean had been holding his belly on the way over and held it constantly as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. Dean rolled a rubber mat back at room one hundred and nineteen and found the key to the door. They found a nice room with two small single beds. They would have to push them together to be slightly comfortable if they were to stay the night. Dean made straight for the bathroom with a frown and shut the door much to Sam's surprise. Dean never shut the door all the way on him now so he sat at the small table and frowned at the door.

Since it was a short term stay they had brought one bag up between them. Sam opened the zip and pulled out the first aid kit but was unsure if anything what to pull out. Sam waited a good ten minutes sitting at the table tapping his foot and trying not to rush into the bathroom. Dean finally came out looking white as a sheet.  
"Dean! Shit are you okay? Okay dumb question. What's wrong?"  
"Stomach."  
"Were you sick?"  
"No diarrhea."  
"Damn."  
Sam put a hand on Dean's arm to comfort him but Dean held his index finger on his right hand up.  
"Hold that thought."

TBC


	190. Chapter 190 Fishy

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 190 Fishy

Dean stepped quickly back into the small room again shutting the door and Sam could hear loud retching. Sam gave Dean a few minutes of peace knowing he hated looking weak or sick to his little brother then opened the door slowly. Dean was learning over the sink washing his mouth and face. As Sam watched Dean turned suddenly from the sink back to the bowl and retched so long and hard Sam expected to see a lung or part of his windpipe in the water. Sam turned to the sink and rinsed a face cloth with cold water, wrung it out and placed it on Dean's neck as he squatted on the floor breathing hard and getting himself under control. Sam felt for Dean as he lowered himself to his knees panting through the pain with his hand on his belly. Sam rubbed a hand back and forth over his shoulder glad Dean had left his jacket off as the heat was rolling off him. Dean rolled to one side and leaned against the cool tiled wall.

Sam opened his mouth to ask if Dean wanted some water when there was a knock at the outside door. Sam got up and went to the door finding Roberta with their money. Sam chatted to her for a bit about the case and she thanked them several times. Sam went back to Dean as soon as he could and found him retching painfully again. Sam got some water into him but it came up a few minutes later. Sam put his foot down when Dean hadn't stopped two hours later and was bringing up a little blood in his watery vomit. Sam took Dean to the emergency room and was thankful that it was fairly empty. Sam was glad when the doctor let Sam come in with Dean as they settled him on a cubicle sectioned off with curtains.

The doctor helped Dean off with his jacket that Dean had insisted on wearing and Sam placed on the chair with a small smile. Even if it was a hundred out Dean would insist on wearing a jacket in a public place. Sam guessed it was kind of a shield or something. The doctor took Dean's vitals' as he asked him questions about how long he had been sick and the symptoms.  
"So you had lunch?"  
"In a diner about an hour or so east."  
"Ah not good. We have had a few food poisoning patients from up that way. The owner actually has two restaurants and they are both making people sick. Did you have the fish?"  
"Yeah."  
"That seems to be what everyone had."

Sam fidgeted before speaking up.  
"There was a mushroom sauce on Dean's fish that he said tasted funny. Did anyone else have that?"  
Sam was saved a dirty look from Dean as he was searching for a basin to throw up in. The doctor produced seemingly out of thin air as he spoke to Sam.  
"No I don't think so. What did they look like?"  
"Normal mushrooms I guess but they had this sauce all over them. I think the edges were a little wavy." Sam looked to Dean who had stopped puking for a moment and nodded his agreement.  
"Had kind of a bitter taste. A bit leafier a little like grass." Dean ground out.  
The doctor nodded and did a full exam, took blood and inserted an IV of fluids as Dean still wasn't keeping anything down.

After an hour of Dean holding his stomach and nurses coming in on the quarter hour to check his vitals the doctor who they had learned from papers Sam had to sign was doctor Steward returned.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Bout the same."  
"Okay well. I have a couple of questions for you than we can get started on getting you better. Have you ever had any stomach problems like ulcers or gastric issues before?"  
"No."  
"What about your family?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"That's fine just making sure before we continue because you seem to have the most severe case of food poisoning we have seen so far which indicates you may have a delicate stomach which made you react faster or the same fish is still being served forty eight hours after our last case. Now that sounds bad if its fish left in a fridge before being cooked but we suspect the fish was par cooked then cooked again when ordered by the customer which basically triples the chance of salmonella. The fact that yours was the only one sold in mushroom sauce seems to make that argument stronger."

Both Sam and Dean managed to look discussed and worried at the same time.  
"So we would like to do a stomach pump. The reasons being your body is still trying to bring something up from the gut which means something may still be stuck in there or the poison in your bloodstream is doing it to you. When we pump the stomach we can send the sample of to the lab and have it tested. I'm sure the health board would love to see the results. How does that sound? Be assured once the pump has finished we can administer a drug to stop you reaching and let you get some rest."  
Dean didn't like the sound of a stomach pump but they had places to be the next day so they needed to be out of here as soon as possible.  
"Lets get to it." Dean agreed.

Sam stepped forward and lay a hand on Dean's arm and he recognized Sam was letting him know he was with him.  
"You should go have a break Sam. I'll be okay."  
"In good times in bad, right Dean?"  
Dean knew Sam was referring to the upcoming wedding.  
"If you are sure but I really don't mind."  
"Me either. Let's get you better."  
Sam was true to his word and stayed with Dean during the ordeal that made him wish he had just keep throwing up. By the end Sam felt bitterly sorry for Dean and wanted to go back to the diner and punch the owner out. After dragging him behind the Impala for an hour first. When the doctor was finally finished with the procedure he gave Dean an injection to stop him throwing up and a pain killer.

They made him comfortable once he was dressed fully again and gave him a blanket to keep him warm while he laid on the bed.  
"Right Dean. Just lie here for two hours so we can see how you go. Once this bag of fluids is done and you are feeling okay you can leave. Just remember: you have been sick so get some rest."  
"Thanks doc."  
Dean turned to Sam.  
"Go grab some food Sam. I'm just going to close my eyes for a couple."  
Sam had to admit Dean looked tired and washed out.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, you must be starving."  
"Yeah I am a bit.""  
Good go, I'm fine now."

Sam kissed Dean on the forehead and went to the café for a packet of sandwiches and a coffee. When he returned Dean was out like a light barley opening his eyes when Sam returned. Sam kept watch while Dean slept for the two hours.

TBC


	191. Chapter 191 California

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 191 California

The doctor came back in as Dean was sleepily gathering his things, finally feeling better and ready to leave.  
"Well Dean we won't have you results for a few hours yet but I suggest you go home and grab some sleep. You must be worn out. I will call Dr Singer with the results tomorrow."  
Bobby was the name they had put down for Dean's family Doctor on his paperwork.  
"In the meantime rest, drink plenty of fluids and eat small meals until your stomach feels better. If the symptoms return for at all go straight to an ER."  
"Is that likely?" Sam was tired but alert enough to ask.  
"If it's the mushrooms it would be but we are fairly sure it's the fish so I doubt it."  
"Okay, thanks doc."  
Dean shook his hand and started out the door before Sam was ready and he had to rush to keep up.

As they walked out to the car Dean slid his arm around a surprised Sam and fished the Impalas keys out of his pocket. Dean had the car open sitting in the drivers set before Sam had time to react.  
"Dean come on I should drive."  
"I'm all better now and you didn't get any sleep tonight. I just had two hours which makes me the designated driver."  
"Yeah I get the sleep thing but you were sick and the doc said for you to rest."  
"I will be resting while I drive."  
"Driving is not restful."  
"It is to me. I will wake you when I get sleepy, promise."  
"So you want to drive straight to California?"  
"We should get going so we are there to start work in the morning and it's not like we left anything at the motel."

Sam sighed and walked around to the passenger side and slipped in knowing Dean's stubborn face when he saw it.  
"Are you sure you're okay?  
"I feel much better now. Relax and take it easy for a bit."  
"Make sure you wake me Dean as soon as you are tired not when we are driving off the road."  
"No probs Sammy."  
Dean leaned over and gave Sam a quick kiss but Sam pulled him back because he smelled like mouthwash, fresh breath and Dean. Dean let Sam slide his tongue in and map out his mouth as he always did after he had been sick.

Sam slid back to his side with a Cheshire cat type grin as Dean put his arm behind the seat and pulled one of his jackets over for Sam to use as a pillow. Sam grinned back at him and curled up for a short sleep breathing Dean's scent in deep as he started to drift off. Dean drove straight through to California feeling the best he had since the afternoon before. He stopped ten miles from the winery and bought breakfast waking Sam up to eat. Sam scolded Dean for driving through but felt better for the sleep. They arrived at the winery as planned at seven thirty am and drove up the two mile drive lined with vines on either side. Neither of them missed how well tended and neat the property was. Even the signs were well done and Sam took a breath in when he saw the modern white buildings. He hadn't been expecting such a modern building or the place to be so upmarket. All his emails to Benton had given the impression of a laid back hippy type guy and the website only had photos of the older buildings.

Dean followed the signs to the staff parking lot passing the impressive Spanish styled Winery building and he realized the modern building was the cellar door which was kind of fitting that it was new and modern looking and the actual winery itself was old style. Dean parked in the parking lot and a tall thin guy with his long grey hair tied back with a rubber band came forward to meet them. He wore jeans and boots and a business shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Dean felt he could have been at home on a farm or in an office.  
"Hey guys I'm Benton glad to meet you."  
"Glad to finally meet you in person. I'm Sam and this is Dean."  
Benton seemed to appraise them both at the same time.  
"Great. You made good time. I will show you your room then we can talk in my office before the tour."  
Dean had grabbed a duffle bag of clothes each and they followed Benton through some buildings being worked on to some quieter rooms together in a row like the wing of a motel .

They dropped their bags in the first room which they noted had one queen sized bed a small kitchen, couch and bathroom. It looked newly appointed though the walls and roof looked to have been upgraded recently. Benton led the way past what could only be a kitchen and dining room to the back of the modern building and up some stairs to a group of modern offices. Benton sat on the edge of the desk in one of the rooms and motioned the boys to chairs.  
"Take a seat guys. Sorry about the mess. This whole building is new and we are still unpacking."  
Benton produced two maps which he handed one to each of the seated hunters.  
"The cellar door and offices used to be in what is now the staff quarters. Where we are now was a parking lot but it is now the cellar door or showroom out front the function rooms on the lower level behind the cellar door and offices up here. As I said to Sam we have done well recently and have needed to expand for some time."

Benton pointed out spots on the map as he went on. "As you can see on the old map the old staff quarters down to the north are in the process of becoming more guest rooms. It will be better for the staff to be closer and the guests to have a little privacy down there. They should be finished at the end of next week and the function rooms below are almost done so we really need this problem fixed up ASAP so the guests don't freak out. At first it was seen just in the vineyards and we thought it was just a fog but it moved differently than fog and was seen when there wasn't other fog around. Lately our visitor seems to be hovering near the winery door but that has only been since the construction started Do you think the construction has stirred up this spirit?"  
"Can you estimate how long it hung around the yards before it came closer?" Dean spoke for the first time.

Brenton blew a raspberry. "Around eighteen months but like I said we confused it with fog at first so it's not that accurate.  
"How long has the construction been going on?" Dean asked again.  
"It's been five months since we broke ground on this building as we wanted to have it all done in the off season."  
"It could have something to do with it but we should look around first." Sam supplied.  
"Okay. It seems to have started around the same time. Well keep the maps they are copies for you. Here is a history of the property as far back as we can go."  
Brenton handed Sam a buff folder. "I have been talking to Bobby about your covers and what jobs I can get you to do while you are here. Dean, Bobby says you are good with wood?"

Dean and Sam were surprised but Dean nodded.  
"Good. I have an Italian barrel maker here at the moment making our barrels. Marzio comes every second year and makes thirty to forty barrels. This year we are hoping to get seventy to eighty out of him but to do that he needs an assistant. He has been here almost a week preparing the wood and he has enough for one hundred but you won't get that done while you are here. He works at night from eight to six in the morning as he uses a pit fire to make the barrels and it's a bit hot during the day. Do you think you will be up for it?"

TBC


	192. Chapter 192 Tour

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 192 Tour

Dean nodded without hesitation.  
"Great you can start tonight. Just warning you Marzio doesn't speak much English so you may learn a little Italian while you are here." Benton smiled. "Just be prepared for hard work. He likes to get fifteen to twenty barrels done a night and no one has kept up with him yet. Sam, Bobby tells me you have big gentle hands?"  
Sam felt a slow blush creep up his face at the strange statement.  
"I guess."  
"Fantastic! I need someone to plant some vines. Now I'm not talking just any vines. I have some new vines I need planted out. Now by some I mean four thousand so you will get a sore back. But I need a gentle hand as I have vines from Italy, and Scotland going in this year. They will be a great addition to our small batch winery. So gentle sure hands are needed. They cost quite a bit but it will be worth it when they produce their grapes."

Both boys were smiling at Bretons enthusiasm.  
"As for your ceremony." Brenton smiled widely, "I have reserved it for Saturday afternoon at four pm as we agreed on. You just have to pick the room for you reception, where you want it and talk to the chef about food. I can help with anything you want so feel free to ask away. My wife Jo is great with administration stuff so if you need a hand just call into her office when she is available. She is in town talking numbers with our account but will be back tomorrow if you need her but Sam seems fairly on top of things so make yourself at home."  
"Thanks." Came the reply from both hunters.  
Brenton stood and clapped his hands together.  
"How about a tour? I can answer any questions as we go."

Brenton walked them through the cellar door which was shut but ready to open to the public on the weekend. The conference and function rooms were down the hall with the largest room holding one hundred and the smallest room seated twenty and was done in eggshell blue with delicate cornices, dark hard wood floors and soft lighting. The small room was called '_The angel room'_ and Sam gave Dean a meaningful look. A nod of his head Dean agreed with Sam. The room would be perfect for their reception. A cosy feeling room with a small fireplace. Brenton showed them the dining room and kitchen, introducing the chef, then the actual winery itself. Dean was impressed with the size as it looked bigger inside than out.

To get to the barn Dean would be working in they took a jeep and went past the work going on in the old stuff quarters to the northern yards. Dean was a little intimidated by the piles of cut timber lined up in their stacks. Brenton explained the process quickly but Dean knew he would learn more on the job. Dean held the wood and Brenton explained the wood was American Oak. Brenton took them round the property pointing out where the new vines were going in the south eastern side , the lines of wiring already up and waiting for the vines to go in. Brenton showed them the two private cemetery's to the north and west. Both guys made a mental note to check them out. They both asked questions about the land , the case and about what was available for an outdoor venue for Saturday. Brenton showed them a few small areas that were ringed with trees and some by a picturesome lake that had been used before. Nothing jumped out at them but Brenton told them if they found somewhere the liked they could make it work.

Brenton took them back to the winery so they could go back to their rooms for Sam to get ready for his first day at work. Dean kissed Sam good bye at the threshold after Sam insisted he stay and get some sleep. Dean still looked a little pale for his liking and he would be working long hard nights by the sound of it. Sam meet Brenton in the kitchen and he took him to a small dark wooden garage towards the southern vines. Sam was introduced to Peter a shortish thin man with dark black hair, sun beaten skin and a strong but light Mexican accent. Peter turned out to be Brenton's vineyard foreman who's partner was the groundskeeper Antonio, a stunning looking half Italian/half American. Sam learned later in the week that they had meet at the winery and had a commitment ceremony at the winery a few months back Brenton left Sam to it and Peter soon had them packing plastic wrapped baby vines packed in soil, that had been stored in a dark corner of the garage into a trailer hitched to the back of a tractor. Sam sat by Peter as he drove them to the south eastern side of the vineyard.

Peter took them out to the area and handed Sam some soft thin gloves. He showed Sam how to unwrap the small vines and place them at the correct depth then gently pack soil around the plant. Sam was given a plastic clip to clip over the stalk of the vine to the first low wire. Peter supervised Sam for his first five plants then went on ahead and placed plants in the holes using the tractor to distribute all the vines in it over two rows. Sam enjoyed the work as the sun was warm on his back and for the most part he was left alone to make plans in his head for the upcoming nuptials. He had plenty of time to think about the hunt and how much he would miss Dean while they worked different shifts. Sam would finish work at five so they would have just three hours at night to catch and work on the hunt and around two hours in the morning. Five hours a day after being with Dean twenty four seven was going to hurt like hell but at least they would both be busy.

TBC


	193. Chapter 193 Enchanted

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 193 Enchanted

At lunchtime Peter led Sam back to the kitchen where the washed up and ate. Sam was introduced to Antonio and George the cellar hand. The cook had made sandwiches for them and they dug in. Brenton came in as lunch was finishing and asked Sam how he was going. Peter had gone off with Antonio to the kitchen so Sam sprinted back to their room and checked on Dean. Dean opened his eyes straight away looking all cute in the big bed and Sam found himself wanting to jump in with him but had to be content with a sultry kiss. Yep, it was going to be a long week. Sam and Peter headed back out to the vines after Peter handed Sam a woven hat so big it was almost a sombrero. Peter let Sam know it was new and his even after he left.

Dean woke up an hour after Sam had gone back to work and knew his restless sleep was at an end. He decided to make himself useful and changed into sweat pants and a T shirt grabbed up a pad and jogged out toward the north cemetery. On his way out Dean passed between a steep valley in the vineyard that had an impressively large oak tree growing right at the bottom of the valley. As far as Dean knew it was the only such valley on the property as the rest was fairly flat. There were no vines growing on the side of the valley just short grass and rocks pocking through mixed with small bushes laden with red fruit. Dean walked under the canopy of the oak noting the first branches were about twelve feet up meaning even Sam could walk under there. The bottom branches were even making it look like the tree had been shaped that way on purpose. He looked up through the branches and saw the sun shining softy through making the light soft and warm where he stood.

Dean looked down and saw the grass was like normal garden grass and looked like the turf that completely surrounded the trunk and went to the very tips of the forty foot wide span had been cropped with a lawn mower. Dean liked the feel of it and knew at once he wanted the ceremony to take place right under this tree. Dean knew oak had strong positive property's making it perfect protection for a time when his guard would be down a little. If he could convince Brenton to let him put a ring of salt around it he would be even happier. Dean walked out closer to the red fruit and found the low lying fruit was holly. It was strange the way it grew in the valley on all side of the tree almost like it was on purpose. Dean smiled as he remembered holly was one of the most protective plants there were. He could recall reading somewhere holly guards against lightning, poison and evil spirits. Maybe they could take a cutting and grow it at the house as well. Dean scanned the area with his hands on his hips completely sold on the venue. He would just have to hope Sam agreed. Dean jogged the rest of the way to the north fence line and hopped over the simple wire fence.

Dean's brain went into hunter mode as he counted graves looking for anything out of the ordinary. This yard looked clean and well maintained. The properly grew apples and there we trees visible on all sides. Dean wrote all the forty five names down on the headstones and traced the fence line looking for disturbances. It looked like the ground hadn't been disturbed for some time. Dean jumped the fence and jogged back along the thin vine lines road to the south end of the property. It was a fair hike and he knew Sam wouldn't be happy with him running so soon after being sick but it served to clear his head and allowed him to make a mental list of things he needed to be doing while he wasn't working.

As he creased a slight hill along the eastern side as he travelled south Dean saw work going on further to the west and slowed down as he saw Sam broad back bending over what he presumed was a grapevine. Dean watched Sam's back work bending and giving Dean a good view of his bottom at the same time. Dean grinned at the big hat but frowned that Sam might be getting burned with only his T shirt on. Dean added sunscreen to his mental list and continued down the road. As he had in the north Dean hopped over the fence with a lazy jump. He recorded the names of the twenty two gravestones and noted the last person to die was only two years ago. More than eighteen months but worth looking into. Dean noted there was farm land on two sides of the small cemetery and an eagle nest dam close to the fence on one side. On closer inspection Dean saw that the fence looked newly repaired close to the newest grave so he ringed the name J. A. Laffery just in case.

Having done all he could for the moment Dean jogged back to the winery. He was stretching out by the back door to the winery when Brenton came strolling out.  
"Enjoying the California sunshine I see."  
"Yeah."  
"Sure is nice this time of year. Sam is doing well with the planting."  
"Yeah I saw him out there. Don't worry he won't let you down."  
"I get that feeling. And the feeling that you two are very much in love."

Dean blushed a little.  
"Don't worry I like to see it. There isn't enough going around in the world these days. I'm a bit of a romantic myself. Probably why I live out here in the country. Well that and the fact my Grandpa left me the place."  
"What about your parents?"  
"My dad died about ten years ago and my mom of a broken heart soon after. My granddad out lived them by five years.  
Dean frowned.  
"Sorry."  
"Yeah well, its life right? I plan on making them proud. My granddad loved this place and taught me all I know. I have an uncle in Canada with a winery as well. We visit each other and help each other out. I have another uncle in Australia. So wine is in the family. I plan on visiting him when this work is finished. Hopefully I can send him some great Californian grapes."  
Dean felt Brenton could talk the arm off a chair but liked his soothing voice. "Can you do that?"  
"Yeah we do it now and again. I have a shipment here if you are interested."

Brenton led the way into the cool winery building to a large vat in the corner of the room. He mounted a set of stairs and stood on a platform looking down at the crushed sloppy looking strongly aromatic grapes.  
"These are Frontignac grapes from my uncle's winery in Australia. They had time during shipment to ferment so we cooled them a little more before we stop the process."  
"Your making Moscato right?"  
Brenton looked suitably impressed.  
"Yes that's right."  
"I did a little research just in case."  
"And did a good job since we have only done this once before."

Dean looked a little embarrassed at being recognized at have good research skills. They spent a comfortable minute looking down at the cold grapes before Brenton predictably broke silence.  
"Have you picked out where you want the ceremony to be?"  
"Yeah I think so but I want to show Sam first."  
"Good, good. And the reception?"  
"The Angel room."  
"Excellent choice. I will pencil it in."  
"Thanks."

TBC


	194. Chapter 194 Winemaking

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 194 Winemaking

Brenton was quiet for a few minutes longer and Dean was about to excuse himself when the older man spoke up again.  
"Would you like to make some wine Dean?"  
"Sorry?"  
"How about a small batch of Moscato to celebrate the occasion? "  
"But wouldn't that be taking some away from your batch?"  
"We could do a small press batch without effecting the quantity too much."  
"How much is a small batch?"  
"Six dozen bottles."

Dean shook his head slowly. " We would never use that much."  
"You could label it yourself, you know a memory of the big day, and give some to your guests as a gift for coming. The rest can keep for special occasions together."  
"That's mightily nice of you but it is still too much."  
This time Brenton shook his head. "Nonsense, something tells me you guys are going to be together for a life time of special occasions. Besides there is always Bobby to help you drink them," he smiled.  
"It would be nice to do something. Sam has pretty much taken control of the whole thing."  
"It would be great. I'm sure he would love it. Let's get it started."

Brenton went down the stairs with Dean at his heels. He grabbed a large rolling steel bucket pulled it back to the ladder and mounted it using a scoop to scoop a quantity of the cool grapes out until they filled the bucket. Brenton showed Dean where to take it and showed Dean how to press the juice out into a very clean looking container like a large milk churn. Breton helped Dean add a neutral yeast then pick some fruit and spices to accent the taste. They pushed the container into a walk in fridge where they placed it into the corner. Breton pulled out a grease penicil and wrote '19/4pm'. Dean recognized it to be the date and time of the ceremony.  
"Now tomorrow about this time come back and we will filter and bottle. Doesn't sound like much time for the fruit to work but we don't want the wine to taste to much like that fruit. We want the flavour of the grapes to pop. The fruit is a slight accent. It will need a couple of days to settle down before the weekend but you will be surprised at the bubbles that come out of it. Here are the bottles we put this type of wine in last year."

Brenton showed Dean a clear bottle with some ridges winding around the glass. He reached into a box in the corner.  
"But we have these as well." He handed Dean a bottle almost the same with a light blue smokiness to them. "They sent us six dozen as a sample but we haven't done a batch that small since they sent them."  
He raised his eyebrows suggesting to Dean it was fate.  
"As long as you let me pay for them."  
"Well they are a sample so we get to see how they look bottled so really you are doing us favour so no charge. If you want to pay for something pay for the labels."  
"And the grapes."  
"Just the labels, I'm sure you will more than earn the grapes."  
"You haven't even seen me work yet."  
"You come highly recommended. Bobby let on what a work horse you are so even if you are half the worker he claimed you are I'm sure we will be very happy, besides I trust you Dean."  
"So what do I owe you?"  
"I will let you know tomorrow when we bottle and you give me the label design for your wine."  
Dean looked at Brenton with wide eyes.  
"You want _me_ to make the label?"  
"It's not that hard. Here are some labels to give you an idea."  
Dean frowned thinking where his draft of the stained glass window he had done for Sam was. He thought he may have stored a copy on his laptop and smiled as he put the labels in his pocket.

Brenton was leading the way to the kitchen when Sam strolled up.  
"Hey Dean. I wondered where you were."  
Dean looked at his watch to see it was five to five. "Hey Sammy. How did work go?"  
Sam came up and hugged Dean and he went to pull back before he realized there were other workers around and Sam was establishing their cover. Dean hugged Sam back but not as hard as he wanted. Sam showed Dean the layout of the dining room and introduced him to the other workers as they sat down to dinner. Sam was happy to see Dean get on with the other people quite well and they all seemed to like him.

After dinner Dean took Sam for a walk out to see the oak tree. It was the first time he had done it in public but Dean enjoyed holding Sam's hand the whole way. Sam liked it at once explaining to Dean the properties of oak knowing oak symbolized all solar heroes, those who venture out from their homelands to achieve great deeds and bring home wondrous treasures. It was especially suited to magic of kingship and wise rule, personal sovereignty, authority, power, protection, sealing or opening doors, endurance, and invocation of wisdom, fertility, and abundance. Dean laughed at his geekiness but was happy he liked the area as much as he did. He made sure Sam knew he wanted it under the tree but Sam agreed he wanted it as close to the trunk as possible. Sam made a fuss of the holly bushes saying they shouldn't be growing an area like that and the fact that they were laden with small fruit at that time of the year proved it was meant to be. Dean told Sam of his idea to take a clipping and grow some at home and Sam loved it.

Dean dragged Sam against the large trunk and kissed him despite the fact he said he was to dirty.  
"So we have the place for the ceremony and the reception. I have the celebrant ready we just have to sort out what we want to say. Rings we have. We both have to hire suits. What else is there to do? Um... food for the reception. What else?"  
"Since there will be no rehearsal and no family dinner the day before will you come out to dinner with me the night before?" Dean asked.  
"Okay. You organize that and I will do the food. Oh and I will make sure this area is ready on the day."  
"What do you mean ready? Not flowers?"  
"No but I think we have to have a piece of carpet for the celebrant. I will call and find out."  
"You sure? You've done quite a bit."  
"Yeah I want to."  
"Okay."  
"Don't forget to write out your vowels either."  
"I wont."

On the walk back to the room Dean explained what he had been up to and showed him the list of names he had. Sam took the list and looked it over then got his laptop out once they were back in the room and made a list of the names and started researching them. Dean changed and got ready for work leaving at quarter to eight after kissing Sam goodbye good and proper and getting a promise that he would try to sleep.

TBC


	195. Chapter 195 Cooper

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 195 Cooper

Dean arrived at the barn wearing his normal workwear of jeans, boots and T shirt. Marzio stepped out of the shadows as he walked in and gave Dean a quick nod of his head in approval of his attire before thrusting a strange looking metal hammer in his hands and leading him to a raised concrete square. He showed Dean how to slip the made up wooden panels called staves into a metal ring called a jig. Dean noted the man was short but thickly built with huge arms. His black hair had the beginnings of grey in it and his olive complexion was already blackened with soot from two small fires just outside the barn doors. He had a huge big bushy beard which made him look angry all the time.  
"Come questo" Marzio stated.

Dean would come to hear the words meaning 'like this' many times over the next few days as it was about all the Italian barrel maker said. Dean watched as Marzio used a bucket and sponge to dampen the wood down then quickly placed the barrel over the flames of the fire. Dean recognized he was toasting the barrel to add char that would affect the wine aged in the barrel. Dean watched closely as the cooper gave the barrels a light even toast then pulled the barrel off the fire and used winches from his belt to bend the staves and held them trussed. Dean noticed a grove was already cut in the staves to receive the barrel heads and the heads were already made. With a little cutting and the use of dowels and river reeds the barrel quickly had two ends. A larger mallet was produced and the eight metal hoops were put on the barrel tightly. The older man rolled the barrel to the end of the barn where a young man came in from outside and took the barrel and rolled it onto the back of truck where they would be stored until they could be tested, stamped and sandpapered as the wood had been planned beforehand. Dean learned later the young man was Brenton's oldest son. Dean was surprised how quickly the man had done the job but he guessed there would have been quite a few hours in preparation before he got there that night.

Marzio watched Dean make two barrels with his help before he left him to it on one side of the barn with Marzio on the other. He gave Dean a wax pencil and had him draw a small 'D' on every barrel he did. Dean understood he was new to this and his barrels would be given extra testing. Dean enjoyed the work even though it was hot tiring work that had them on the go most of the time. Dean was glad he was well versed in using both hands to work as he had to juggle the metal hammers and winches back and forth a few times. Dean found he was getting the hang of it by midnight as Marzio was letting him work unattended and he was starting to match the master in speed. He just needed to get a little more precision with his hammering and he would be set. His arms were singing with the work as they were the main parts of the body used but his back and stomach got well used as he went on. Dean was surprised to find his back and hip flexors hurt quite a lot but thought it might have been the angle he was bent on as he worked over the wood.

They stopped at one am for a short break but Dean could only put one of the offered sandwiches down and a bottle full of water as much to his dismay his stomach was starting to feel bad again. It was cramping up and his back was starting to feel bad like it had when he had his kidney infection. An hour back at work and Dean was sweating profusely and felt like he had hit a brick wall as far as his energy levels went. He was lucky he was conditioned to work through any amount of pain and weakness as lethargy kicked in and he had to fight to keep his concentration.

By the end of the night Dean was struggling to stay upright but he managed to disguise his condition to the older man who had also been sweating over his work. He was impressed to find he had done nine barrels to Marzio's fourteen. Dean walked slowly back to their room and found it empty. Sam had gone for breakfast then plug into the internet connection in the office to look up the names Dean had got the day before, after having a rough night the note said. Dean went for a shower grabbing the shampoo, conditioner and soap aiming the water in the corner and sitting down on the tiles. Dean felt utterly exhausted shivering and dry reaching a few times before he staggered to his feet and shut the water off.

Dean dressed deciding to leave the shaving for this week as it would give him a nice smooth baby soft face for Sam on Saturday. Dean was about to go find Sam when his phone rang. Dean answered it to find a man named Rufus Turner on the line. Rufus it turned out was a friend of Bobby's and had been manning his phones while he was away on a case. Bobby had received a call from a Doctor in Lake Havasa City wanting Dean back in the hospital as his blood tests come back with mushroom poisoning and he was about to become very sick. At least he knew why he felt so bad. Rufus offered to fax the closest, best equipped hospital to his position and the doctor in Lake Havasa and get them communicating before Dean even got there. Dean accepted the help and Rufus let him know where to go when he got into town.

TBC


	196. Chapter 196 Fitting

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 196 Fitting

Dean thanked the hunter for his help and asked him not to let Bobby or Sam know. He got a hesitant promise from a man he knew nothing about. Dean sighed as he signed off deciding not to tell Sam straight away what was going on. He knew he would have to tell him soon but why worry him when there was nothing they could do except get the treatment required. If the doctor told him it was bad he would let Sam know then. He really wanted to lay his head down for a few hours but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Dean wrote Sam a note, jumped in the Impala and drove the hour into town with a hand on his belly due to the heavy nausea. Dean drove to the hospital Rufus set him up with and explained the situation to the triage nurse. He was taken straight in to see a doctor. Dean spent half an hour sitting waiting on a bed while they talked to the other doctor and organized his treatment. Dean was led to a different section of the hospital and laid down on a bed after rolling up one sleeve.

They gave Dean some charcoal tablets to chew. The biggest mobile medical machine Dean had ever seen was bought in by a couple of nurses and the next thing he knew Dean was having dialysis. He tried not to watch as he had two needles put under his skin and the veins enlarged and looked ugly and huge while the machine clicked away for the first thirty minutes. As worrying as the procedure was the night of working hard caught up with him and he drifted off to a restless sleep with one eye slightly open for the next hour. When it was all over Dean was given more charcoal tablets and an appointment card for the next morning for more treatment and told to rest.

Dean decided while he was in town and his arm hurt too much to sleep now anyway he would look at tuxes. He went to a posh looking hire shop and perused the racks seeing nothing but suits like they had at home. They were very good quality suits but nothing jumped out and grabbed him. Since Sam had wanted to hire suits for the occasion Dean knew he probably wanted something different than the everyday. Dean had an idea but wasn't sure this shop had what he needed.

Just as he thought about trying a different shop a sales lady came over to him.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for an old fashioned kind of suit. You know with the long bits at the back."  
"You want tails like a top hat and tails type suit?"  
"That sounds about right."  
She led him to a smaller section in a far corner.  
"We only have a small section of these as they are less popular. But if you ask me guys don't wear them enough."

She pulled out a suit so black Dean had to smile.  
"Were you wanting a tie or cravat?"  
"Um, as formal as possible. With a bow tie and top hat. Do you do those?"  
"We do. Is this for a wedding?"  
"Yeah."  
"You are the groom obviously. Trust me you will look fantastic in this if you don't mind me saying."  
Dean blushed a little. "Thanks. Can I try it on?"  
"Sure. What size?"

Dean asked for a size smaller than he normally was due to the fact he would be working hard all week and was sure to lose a bit of weight. He didn't want the suit to look to baggy on him. Dean was taken to a fitting room and tried it on. With the white shirt, white vest, white bow tie and short black top hat Dean felt he looked pretty sharp in the mirror. The clothes were a fraction tight but he knew they wouldn't be by Saturday. Dean found the suit was the modern day equivalent of the one he had been thinking of. Sam had made a comment when he they had been stuck in that motel room in Colorado Springs waiting for his back to heal watching an old Fred Astaire movie that he liked those old suits.

Dean felt a little like he was ready to go to a royal wedding but if Sam liked it he wouldn't mind wearing it for him. The sales lady made lots of gushy remarks about how good he looked and that his fiancé was very lucky. He wasn't sure about the hat but the sales lady and a customer told him he _had_ to wear it. It completed a stunning outfit. His bride would melt. The sales lady even asked if she could take his photo at which time Dean headed in to get changed. Dean hired the suit for Saturday amazing the sales lady that the big day was so close. It was no problem and Dean paid the fees assured everything would be ready by ten am Saturday. Dean asked the woman if there was a barber around and was pointed to a shop across the way and told he was the best in town. Dean went across and made an appointment booking in a shave as well as a trim for Saturday morning.

As Dean strolled back to the Impala he found the post office and claimed two packages he had sent here from specialty booksellers. Books for Sam for a wedding present. But not just any old books. Books that he had taken quite a while to track down and purchase. Dean saw a coffee shop and went in and ordered the largest black coffee they had for his hour long drive back to the winery. Dean walked to the jewellers shop to see if they could engrave Sam's ring the next day. He looked in the window and saw silver plated gift covers for books. Apparently they were very popular and for a fee they would fit them professionally and engrave the cover if it was desired.

Dean liked the idea of getting the novel he had bought Sam done but the other one was 'their kind' of book and he wanted to encourage Sam to use it. The novel in silver would look great in his library. Dean could even build him a case for it if he wanted. The salesman showed Dean what the books looked like encased in silver and Dean had to admit it made the book look pretty special. Dean asked about getting the book done and found they could have it done in two days' time with engraving. Dean wrote down what he wanted engraved on the front silver panel. It was a less abridged version of what he was going to have done on the inside of Sam's ring and included what they already had tattooed on their arms. The jeweller fussed over the book knowing a valuable and rare book when he saw one and wore gloves to place it in a special plastic bag promising it would stay in the safe as much as possible. He asked the jeweller to hang on to the paper after as he would bring a ring in the next day for similar treatment.

Dean saw a pharmacy close by and went inside and bought some electrolyte powder as suggested by the doctor at the hospital and a couple of bottles of sunscreen. As he headed back to the car with his two plastic bags full of stuff Dean realised he was out of coffee and feeling tired already.

TBC


	197. Chapter 197 Sunscreen

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 197 Sunscreen

Dean grabbed another coffee and drove back arriving just before lunch. He drove near the area where Sam was working so he pulled over when he saw his brother bent over putting in plants. Dean hopped out and tugged an extra jacket on before walking up to Sam with a bottle of sunscreen.  
"Hey Sammy."  
"Hey De."  
Sam spun and loped over to Dean as he shook dirt off his hands. Dean smiled at his brothers dopey grin and long legs as he strode to him and enveloped him in a big bone crushing hug.  
"I missed you so much Dean. How was work?"

Sam planted a kiss on Dean's lips before he could answer.  
"It was okay Sammy. How are you going?"  
Sam stepped back half a step but stayed close searching Dean's pale face.  
"Okay Dean! Brenton said you guys did twenty three barrels. That's like amazing. He said that's a great number and Marzino loves you. Apparently that's pretty rare."  
"Probably cause I shut up and work."  
"Very funny. Give me your lips pretty boy."  
"What's up with you? You get into the red cordial?"  
"I miss you that's all. I slept terrible. I miss my teddy bear."  
Sam hugged Dean again and Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's lips then deepened it sending a shiver up Sam's spine. He had hardly slept a wink without Dean and loved his taste so much this morning.

Sam was in danger of taking things a bit further as he rubbed up against Dean but Dean stepped back a step.  
"Easy Sammy, aren't you are meant to be working?"  
"Oh Yeah. Bummer."  
"You doing okay?"  
"Yeah it's easy work we may even finish early. What you got there?"  
"Sun cream for you."  
"That's a good idea."  
"I'm not just a pretty face, your words."

Dean opened the lid and poured some lotion on his hand. He dropped the container on the ground at his feet and rubbed the lotion between two hands before smoothing it down Sam's bicep moving the arm away from his body and going down to his fingertips. It felt so good to have Dean's strong hands on him he just let it happen. He could feel the slight calluses on Dean's fingertips from working with wood already. It took Sam a few seconds to get his upstairs brain into gear.  
"Hey you went to town? What did you do there?"  
"Rented a suit for the big day. Speaking of which I need a certain ring."  
"Yeah I guess. When do you want it? Is after work okay?"  
"Yep I'm going back tomorrow morning for a couple of things."  
"Cool! I'm going in tonight so I will take yours off you."  
Dean got more sunscreen and did Sam's other arm before starting on his face and neck. Sam liked it so much he bent his knees for Dean as he rubbed the thick liquid on with gentle caring fingers. Sam sighed and closed his eyes groaning when Dean's fingers lingered on his neck under his ears. Dean kept his fingers moving smoothly and chuckling when Sam leaned closer to him with a soft groan. He looked over Sam's shoulder and saw the orange tractor in the distance on its way back with more work for Sam.

Dean finished rubbing in the last of the sunscreen and stepped back reluctantly.  
"Heads up Sammy."  
Sam opened his eyes with a sigh and turned to see the tractor.  
"Damn I was really enjoying that."  
"What about a rub down after work?"  
"Fuck yeah! I love you De."  
Sam gave Dean another quick kiss.  
"I will meet you in the dining room in an hour."  
"Sure Sammy, see you there."

Dean headed back to the room packing away the books where Sam would not find them. He was glad his nausea had settled but he still felt pretty wiped out. He strolled over to the offices with his laptop under his arm and meet Brenton's wife Jo. Jo helped Dean put his label together with software she had on her computer that she would sent to the printer later that day. Dean picked a rectangle shaped label standing on one end in portrait orientation and had the image from their window at the top and straight under that Sam's first name and birthdate in roman numerals on the left and Dean's on the right. Under that the name of the wine: 'Pariter Foreveri' 2003 Moscato scintillans. The winery's name was printed on the back label that was small just having the legal stuff they had to put on the bottle. Jo had pulled up a photo of thier tree and overlayed it in shadow on the back label.

Dean insisted on paying and was surprised the whole thing had taken less than an hour. Jo liked the label as well and told Dean he should think about doing it for a career. Dean was surprised not even knowing people did it for a living. Jo quickly did up some invitations to give to Sam's boss and his boss when he asked her advice on whom to invite. Jo suggested giving one to everyone at the winery since they had very few guests coming. She helped him word it so they could come to the wedding, the reception or either. Dean gave one to Jo for her and Brenton and pocketed the others.

Jo wanted to know what he had planned for '_The Angel room'_ on Saturday afternoon/night.  
"What do you mean?"  
"As far as decorating the room."  
"What do you suggest?" Dean was thinking just throw a table in there and that was it.  
"Well normally we would do white table cloths and coloured plates but I think you guys should do the reverse. I have some dark blue tablecloths and white china with a gold rim. It would be perfect."  
"You don't have to go to any trouble."  
"No trouble at all. I normally do the set ups for weddings, conference's and the like. I've been missing it since the rooms have been down for renovation. This would be the perfect excuse to get me back into it. If you will let me help."  
"I would appreciate it actually. Sam has done so much for this and all I've done is make wine and pick the spot."  
"And agree to marry him."  
"Yeah well that was easy."

Dean felt at ease talking to Jo and found it easy to talk about his relationship with Sam.  
"You won't know this but when we did the room up we had tiny little lights put in the ceiling. You can't see them if they are not on they are so small but I'm thinking turn those on, have some candles and the fireplace going it would make the room so cosy."  
"Sounds like you had it designed that way and are dying to try it out."  
"Never." Jo put a hand on her chest in pretend shook.  
Dean chuckled as they walked downstairs and Jo gave Dean a rundown of what he could do. Once they had it sorted Jo went back upstairs and Dean left for the dining room.

TBC


	198. Chapter 198 Salt

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 198 Salt

Dean meet Sam for lunch and had to work hard at shoving enough food down so he didn't worry Sam even though he didn't feel like it. Sam however knew Dean very well and could see he wasn't at his best.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Yeah just tired Sammy."  
"Its hard work then?"  
"Yeah tiring. I think it will take a little while to get used to nights again to.  
"Just look after yourself De. You know I will kick your ass if you don't. And I don't want my fiancé with big bags under his eyes on Saturday."  
"Eye, eye captain Sam."  
Sam went back to work and Dean went down for a few hours sleep not even bothering to change his clothes.

When Dean woke he still felt a bit washed out so he made up plenty of electrolyte solution in water bottles to take with him to work. He went to the winery and found Brenton working with steel holding barrels. They took Dean's wine out of the fridge and to the filtration room where Dean got to filter the wine himself. While they worked Dean told Brenton where they wanted their wedding and Brenton told Dean Sam had already spoken to him and he had agreed it was a special spot. Dean made sure he knew he wanted it under the tree and while Brenton had never had anyone want that but agreed it was defiantly doable. They bottled the wine in a process so quick Dean was a little surprised then stacked them in a special wire bottle holder and put them in to chill.

When they finished they were standing talking by the door when Dean saw a bag of old looking salt leaning against the side wall inside the building.  
"Hey Brenton? Any reason for the salt here inside the door?"  
"Hmm yeah it's a bit of a funny story. See that deck up there?" Brenton pointed to small deck on the upper level in one corner.  
Dean nodded as he had noticed the small area with a picnic style bench and chairs with a chess board in the middle before. There was a wooden railing around it obviously to stop anyone falling down.  
"My grandfather was hauling in that bag of salt and put it down to help me with a barrel. We got to talking and he forgot and he left it there. He had a heart attack that night and died a week later. I left it there as kind of homage to him. Lame I know but Grandpa is the reason I'm here doing what I do. We make a Shiraz in his honour every year. If you go up there you will see what we have done for him. That tree you picked for your ceremony was planted by his father."

Dean was about to go upstairs and have a look when a dirt smudged Sam wandered in.  
"Hey Dean, Brenton."  
"Hey Sammy. Take a look at what Brenton just showed me." Dean pointed to the salt bag. "Brenton's grandfather left it there before he died. He didn't happen to know J. A. Laffery by any chance?" Dean asked Brenton.  
"Jimmy was Grandad's chess opponent most nights. His family owns the property to the south. Great character Jimmy just like my Grandad. They were about the same age. There is a photo upstairs of them playing chess. He died a couple of years ago. Hey you don't think he is the spirit visiting?"  
"Fit's so far I think." Dean watched Sam who had his brow furrowed in thought.  
"Let's have a look where they used to play." Sam asked.

Dean led the way upstairs and they looked over the small area. The area was done up nicely to look like a comfy spot to look down over the rest of the building with a small gas burning fire in the corner. The floor was solid oak and looked like it had been up forever. The two walls were dark wood panelled and had some nice old photos along them. There was also a row of bottles all with similar labels. When Dean went closer they were like Brenton had said, named after his Grandpa Bert. There were cushions thrown about giving the area a comfy feel.

Once the boys had a good look around they went for a quick dinner then back to their room where Dean made Sam strip off so he could rub him down. They talked about the case while Dean rubbed Sam's back still wearing all his clothes. They came up with the plan that Sam would talk to Peter and see if he knew about the small dam built near the graveyard. If not his partner might know since he was the gardener and was always outside. Dean would look into Jimmy Laffery and see how he died and anything else he could dig up at the public library when he went to town the next morning.

Sam dressed when Dean had him feeling lots better and drove into town to the suit hire shop where he had a late appointment. Sam knew what he wanted and had told the man on the phone the day before so his short tailed suit with white waist coat and white tie was ready for him. He wanted to wear a top hat and go the full nine yards for Dean but didn't know if he would go for it. He knew Dean liked ties best so he stuck with that. The fitting took no time at all and he was pleased with the fit considering he had given his measurements over the phone. Sam took Dean's ring to a jeweller just catching him before he shut for the night. Sam was pleased the ring would be engraved, buffed and polished and ready when he was down on Saturday to pick up his suit.

Sam had one more thing to do in town before Saturday but it would have to wait until Thursday. He had set it up with Brenton to go into town Thursday morning on their normal supply run. Sam would supply the muscle to load the truck in exchange for ten minutes at the post office to pick up a gift he had ordered for Dean. He had ordered it with Bobby's help and it would be delivered Wednesday. Sam headed back to the winery looking forward to some sleep since Dean had worked out the kinks and he felt lots better.

TBC

* * *

Whilst writing this chapter 'someone see through' was seen in the cottage of the nursery I work in. Its in the country and quite lonely (and spooky) at night. We are having a real ghostfaces night on friday. I happen to have an EMF meter so I may get some readings!


	199. Chapter 199 Share

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 199 Share

Dean struggled badly at his second nights work. The upset stomach reared its head early and he threw up his dinner before he even made the barn. The upside was that he had nothing left to throw up while he was working. He dry retched a few times but managed to conceal his distress from his boss. Dean felt fairy weak and knew it was the poison still in his system and having had dialysis earlier that day. Dean was determined not to let Brenton or the barrel maker down and redoubled his efforts to work through the pain and lethargy. The bright side of his night had been when he entered the barn to start work and the burley Italian had slapped a tool belt in Dean's hand. Dean saw quickly it was a tool belt specifically for barrel making having places for hammers and clamps. It also looked well used meaning Marzio was giving Dean an old belt of his letting Dean know he he had earned his respect as a worker. Marzio's own belt was so well worn it was hard to tell the color. At the break of dawn Dean was a sweating mess but they had made twenty seven barrels and the Italian had clapped Dean on the back as he left for the room.

Sam was sleeping restlessly when Dean got back to the room so he didn't disturb him but instead took a quick shower before heading into town. Dean spent two hours at the hospital having dialysis for the last time and blood drawn for follow up tests. He had enough charcoal tablets till the end of the day then they were no longer needed. Dean dropped Sam's ring in for engraving and cleaning. He dropped into the library and found J.A Laffery had died from pneumonia. According to a local area newspaper Jack had been eighty five when he wandered away from the homestead and been found on a neighbouring property lost and confused. Dean took some copies of the articles and drove back to the winery. He couldn't see Sam anywhere when he drove in so he went to their room for some sleep.

He slept restlessly till Sam woke him at lunchtime running a hand through his hair.  
"Hey De. How you feeling?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've been calling you for a while. I was starting to get worried. You're not overworking yourself are you?" Sam peered at Dean's pale face in the filtered light through the curtains.  
"A little," Dean admitted, "look I need to tell you something and you can't get annoyed. I didn't want to worry you."  
"What?"  
Sam's heart went to his mouth as his mind flicked through what Dean might have to say. Cold feet? Changed his mind? Found someone else? Doesn't want a relationship with him anymore?

Dean took a deep breath deciding to be up front now that it was all over.  
"It was the mushrooms after all. When I went to town the last two days I've been having dialysis."  
Sam looked stunned. He had quite forgotten the food poisoning scare.  
"I didn't want to worry you while we are on a job and don't see enough of each other anyway."  
Sam pulled the blankets back and saw the bandage on Dean's elbow. He unwound it slowly.  
"DEAN! Are you okay? Did it hurt? Do you have to have more?"  
"No it's all over. They think it was just a mild dose so two treatments fixed it up. They called when I was on the way back and said I am clear. I'm sorry I didn't say anything Sammy."  
Sam kissed the puffed up veins on Dean's arm and the needle holes glad they were on the opposite arm to his tattoo then pulled back and looked up at Dean's worried eyes.  
"I'm going to forgive you because I love you and I know you only did it to stop me worrying but it's the last time De. After Saturday I expect to share everything with you good or bad. NO EXCEPTIONS."

Sam took Dean lips up in a smouldering deep kiss coming up only when air was required.  
"I totally agree Sammy. How are you going anyway? Sick of little plants?"  
"Getting there." Sam grinned "Make sure you rest. I bought you lunch since you didn't show."  
Sam bought a plate of food over and placed it by Dean's elbow.  
"Eat up. I talked to Antonio and he said the dam is around two years old. Also he has a diploma of photography and offered to take the photos on Saturday. He has a great camera. He showed me some of his photos in the showroom, they are really good. I said yes I hope that is okay?"  
"Sounds good. I thought we would get Bobby to take pictures with our little camera but that sounds much better. We have a place to hang them after all."  
"Cool. He is only going to charge us a couple of hundred dollars. Something tells me I'm going to want one for my wallet anyway. You up to hang around the winery doors for a while tonight? Before you go to work I mean."  
"Yeah no problems. I went to the library and it looks like Jack's our man. He died in hospital of pneumonia but only after he had made several night time visits to a 'neighbouring property'. He was found quickly in most cases but the last time was a winter's night and he had been missing four hours before he was found. The story goes he was getting confused with dates and places for the last year of his life."  
"That explains the sightings in the vines. He probably wants to come here and play chess with Bert one more time. The salt at the door has been keeping him back. Well I have to get back to work. See you later. Make sure you get some rest."  
Sam kissed Dean goodbye and Dean attempted a little more sleep.

Due to his hard work and recovering from not being well Dean did fall back to sleep and it was a little restless so he got up at three pm and went for a walk wearing a singlet after slapping on sunscreen. He walked out to the tree and looked around again liking it even more than the first time. It had rained overnight and the water had given the tree a good clean. The leaves still dripped water in the sunlight. Even the Holly had been given a good clean and there was lots of new fruit ripening up quickly. He walked out to the lake enjoying the sun on his arms and face after working nights and sleeping or being busy during the day. He liked the lake but not as much as the tree and valley. The thought it would make a nice place to go for dinner on Friday night. He saw some horses in the distance and an idea formed in his brain. He walked back to the winery and put a shirt on before looking for Brenton to ask a question. He found him in his office where he was happy to make a call for him then put Dean on the line so he could dot the I's on what he wanted. Brenton called the kitchen for Dean who talked to the chef over the phone rather than Sam find him talking to him and ruin the surprise. He was happy to help. Brenton was happy to inform Dean the labels for his wine would be in Friday morning and he would bring the bottles out and have the labels ready if he wanted to watch the machine do it before Sam finished for the day.

TBC


	200. Chapter 200 Inspired

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 200 Inspired

Dean found Sam in the dining room looking for him so they had dinner together before taking a stroll out to their tree again. Dean gave Sam the clippings he had copied as they walked and had the enviable task at looking at Sam while he was busy. His brother was getting more tanned even with the sunblock and hat. Dean could see Sam was using his back more as it was starting to look more defined to the point he could see the muscles through his T shirt as he walked. Sam's arms looked a little bigger to and Dean knew he would have lots of fun exploring all of Sam's more toned body in just a few days' time. Eight days of just him and Sam together in a first class remote cabin would be ideal. Dean gave Sam the wedding invitations and Sam thought it was a good idea.

When they reached the tree Dean kissed Sam up against the trunk and they held each other tight happy just to have some time together. Sam's fingers found Dean's long bristles on his face.  
"What's going on with the beard Dean?" He asked softly.  
"I told you at the house I was going to grow it for the wedding. I thought you liked it?"  
"A few days yeah. What's this a weeks' worth?"  
"Yeah about. Itches a bit too but a promise is a promise. Besides it makes me fit in with my boss."  
"He's got a beard?"  
"Great big bushy thing. Could be creatures growing in it. He's scary looking but nice enough."  
"Cool I will have to come meet him."  
"Yeah you should at some point."

Sam's hands could feel Dean's hard muscles through his three layers and it took all his control not to strip him off right there. Dean's rough fingers on his skin sent shivers up his spine. He would have him soon but in the meantime there was work to do. They strolled back to their room and got the EMF meter, salt and a pair of night vision goggles out and went down to the barn. The EMF showed good readings outside the barn so they followed the trail. It led them around the yard a few times but was strongest in the south cemetery over Jack's grave.  
"Well I think we should let Brenton know before we just dig him up. You know family friend and all."  
"So burn the bones tomorrow night?" Sam suggested.  
"Yeah but as soon as it gets dark as I still have to work."  
"Sounds good. Let's go see Brenton now then get you to work."

They made their way to Brenton's office and found him looking at plans for the new visitor's rooms.  
"Hey Brenton."  
They greeted their boss with a shake of the hand.  
"How's things going?"  
"Good. We know who your spook is."  
Sam explained the whos and whys and asked him if he had any problems with them doing a salt and burn.  
"Bobby said it might involve that. What are the chances of you doing it and putting it back the way it was?"  
"Pretty good since we have the time and means."  
"It would be great if I didn't have to tell the family. They loved Jack a lot and they would hate to think he hadn't gone into the light and moved on but was stuck wandering around. It would just be better if they didn't need to know. Like I said they are away for the next two weeks so I guess it will give it time to rain and look normal."

Plan of attack worked out Sam asked if he could borrow the jeep to drive Dean out to work as they were about out of time. Sam drove the jeep and Dean enjoyed the ride knowing the hard work he was about to face but part of him was looking forward to challenging his boss to get the most done. He certainly felt better than he had since he started and knew for the first time it was within his grasp. Sam surprised Dean by coming into the barn with him. Dean introduced Sam to his boss as his fiancé getting a small hug from Sam for being so upfront. Marzio wanted to know if Sam was going to help but Dean was able to say "solo visitando" and Marzino seemed to be happy with that. Sam asked what Dean had said and he replied he hoped it was 'Just visiting.'

Sam patted Dean on the butt and snuck in a quick kiss to the cheek before heading to the barn doors. As he walked he saw a wooden bench and decided to do a little more visiting. Dean watched Sam with curious eyes as he sat and indicated for Dean to carry on. Dean felt his cheeks burn with a slight blush as he realized Sam was staying to watch him work. Something he hadn't done, besides hunting, for a long time. Dean had two T shirts and a singlet on and decided to leave them on as he stripped off his outer shirt and strapped on his work belt. With shirts still on he was hoping Sam wouldn't see how much weight he had lost.

Sam watched transfixed as Dean swept up some tools and slid them into the straps quickly. Dean walked over to a raised concrete square and pulled a bundle of cut wood to him from a neat pile. Dean quickly arranged the wood into a barrel shape faster than Sam could see how he did it. Dean did something to the wood to hold it in place, wet it then rolled it to the fire. While the barrel did what it had to on the fire Dean put another pile of wood by the concrete block and some metal hoops. Dean moved the barrel around in the fire then bought it back to the block and put ends on it. Sam had a good view of Dean's strong back as he worked and saw that his back muscles stood out even more than normal. He also saw Dean's jeans were falling down his bottom slightly and Dean hitched them often looking like he was unaware he was doing it.

As Dean slipped the metal hoops around the barrel and worked speedily to fasten them, Sam saw how much muscle Dean had gained in just two days, well two fairly long shifts he guessed. Sam could see why. Despite how easy Dean was making it look the barrels were heavy and the hammering was hard and fast work. Dean's arms looked bigger than he had ever seen them as he switched hammers so fast they were a blur of motion. Sam finally looked over at Dean's boss and saw he had just finished his first barrel as Dean quickly drilled a bung hole in the side of his with a small hand tool and wrote something on it in a pencil tucked behind his ear then rolled it to a boy waiting by a truck outside. Sam grinned knowing Dean would be loving a challenge like this. Even as skilled as he knew Dean was and knew from reports he was doing well he was proud and astounded how well he was doing. By the time the barrel workers had done their fourth vessels of the night Dean had passed the master and was starting his fifth as Marzio rolled his fourth to the truck. To Sam's surprise Marzio came over to Dean's station and clapped the younger man on the shoulder. Sam walked up to Dean and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder as well before heading back to the room. He had wedding vows to write and he felt inspired.

TBC

* * *

Yeah chapter 200 done and dusted. Only a handful of chapters to go and its all done!


	201. Chapter 201 Costume

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 201 Costume

Dean had been surprised Sam had stayed behind and watched him work. He felt little self-conscious at first but then used it to push him to work harder. Once Sam had left Dean stripped his T Shirts off leaving him in just a singlet. It was a warmer night than it had been and he had no problems wearing just the one shirt. Even Marzio had stripped down to a T shirt. At midnight they stopped for lunch and Dean was surprised when Sam walked in with a basket of food. He had time to quickly slip a long sleeve button up shirt on telling Sam he didn't want to cool off too much. Dean was happy to sit and eat with Sam as he missed him so much during the week. They didn't talk much just sat side by side enjoying the fact they were pressed together. Sam enjoyed the warmth emitting from Dean after he had been working hard. It was like sitting next to his own personal heater that felt fantastic when he rubbed a hand up his back a couple of times. Dean had to get back to work so Sam took off after patting Dean on the ass and getting a promise to wake him when he got in. Sam took few moments to look at the wine barrels stacked on the truck before he left. He saw Dean's initials on one of the barrels and took a moment to admire the workmanship.

Dean entered their room after his shift and found Sam sleeping fitfully with Dean's jacket held to his chest. Dean took a quick shower then dressed in sweats and slipped under the covers. Dean slowly slid the jacket out of Sam's grasp and took its place. Sam woke enough to groan Dean's name and latch on super tightly to his body. Dean lay quietly with Sam for a full hour before Sam had to get up for work. They had both enjoyed the time together and knew the next two days would not pass soon enough. Sam kissed Dean goodbye and went to the dining room to meet Brenton for the trip to town. Sam enjoyed the trip in the big empty truck even though it took ninety minutes. Sam helped stack stock on the flat bed until they had all that was waiting for them at the horticulture supply store. Brenton moved the truck to a bay behind the post office as he had some things to do as well.

Sam smiled broadly as he accepted the long thin package from the postal worker. After signing for it he headed next door to a unisex hairdresser and booked an appointment for Saturday morning. As he walked back to the truck he saw a costume shop across the road with some high quality costumes in the window. Seeing Brenton was still in the postal building he went inside to make a purchase. He was happy to find he could buy what he wanted and they would wrap it up and have it waiting for him Saturday morning. Sam knew this item would be worth the money and he was happy to buy it because he was sure he would use it more than once and the first time would be miles away. On the way back to the winery in the truck Sam asked Brenton if he could borrow a vehicle to come to town on Saturday morning knowing Dean would be heading into town in the Impala. Brenton agreed and Sam had the feeling everything was slipping into place.

Brenton also agreed to storing Sam's package in his office so Dean wouldn't find it. Sam went to change for work and found Dean face down asleep on their bed. He couldn't help but straddle Dean's legs and rub his back through his T shirt. Dean stiffened at first and Sam saw his hand move under the pillow but then he relaxed letting Sam rub him. Dean groaned as Sam rubbed up and down his back the friction from the shirt adding to the heat of hands and back. Sam dearly wanted to put his hands on Dean's skin just millimetres away but knew he had to get to work and he wouldn't be able to if he touched that soft skin over hard muscles.

Sam reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes and Dean groaned and rolled over to face him.  
"Marry me Sammy. I need someone with your talented hands to look after me."  
Sam leaned in and kissed Dean keeping it light.  
"Done. Meet me at the oak tree in the northern valley on Saturday."  
"Deal."  
Dean leaned up for another kiss then watched avidly as Sam changed for work. By the time Sam kissed him goodbye and went to work Dean had a painfully hard erection. He lay on his front trying to defuse the situation but the friction of the sheets and the pressure was just right. Dean found himself grinding into the mattress thinking of how Sam's hand's had felt on him and what they were going to do the first day of their honeymoon. It didn't take Dean long to fix his problem and it lulled him into much needed sleep.

When he woke two hours later Dean decided a little sun was in order so he showered put on fresh sweats and a light T shirt and jogged out to the lake. There was a pontoon surrounded by high water weeds on the edge so Dean stripped off his shirt and sat on the edge of the raft enjoying the view. It was the hottest day they had since coming here and Dean was sure he would get a bit of a tan. He rubbed sunscreen on so he didn't burn and fell into a light doze with his feet hanging down. As he relaxed he thought about what he would say to Sam on the day. He had been tossing it over in his head the last few days. At first he was worried because he didn't want to sound like an idiot and Sam was sure to write something that sounded like poetry. He just wanted it to sound good to Sam. That was all that mattered. As long as it came from the heart Sam would understand. He pulled a pen and paper out of his sweat pants pocket and used the smooth wood of the deck to start putting this thoughts down on paper.

Sam called Bobby as he was watering in vines at the end of his day. Bobby was happy to let Sam know he was stateside again and all the arrangements were made. Bobby would be meeting Sam at the winery on Friday afternoon so they could run through what they had organized. They talked for a while about Saturday then Sam gave Bobby a quick rundown on the hunt.

When Sam slouched into the dining room after a quick clean up in the staff laundry Dean was waiting for him with a full plate of food and a coffee. Sam grinned but noticed Dean's slightly red face.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Yeah Just got a little sun."  
"Where were you?"  
"Out by the lake just taking in the sun, writing a few lines."  
"Yeah? How's it coming along?"  
"Really well. I should be good."  
"I'm sure it will be fine." Sam looped an arm around Dean and rubbed up and down his back.

Even though they were at the winery as a couple there had not been many PDA moments so Sam was pleased when Dean leaned into him and looked down. Sam smiled at Dean's cute smile and even Peter and Antonio across the table gave an '_Aw._' Dean looked embarrassed at the fuss but stayed where he was eating and enjoying the company around him. Sam also enjoyed his last evening meal with the workers knowing the next night Dean would be taking him to dinner somewhere and the next night would be spent in the angel room.

TBC


	202. Chapter 202 Details

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 202 Details

Dean and Sam walked out to the tree after dinner hand in hand. After a make out session against the tree trunk Sam had some questions for Dean.  
"So Dean, On the day how do you want to work it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well we did the whole suit thing separately to surprise each other so we should meet here at four. Who waits under the tree? It's traditionally what the male does."

Dean scratched the back of his neck and walked out to the tips of the branches. "What if you come from the east over that slight dip and I can drive the Impala through that lane to the west? We could meet here," Dean pressed his heel to the ground then turned towards the trunk, "Then we could walk to the celebrant together. Unless you want the Impala?"  
"No I'm cool. That's a good idea. Let's run it through."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. Please? That way we can iron out the details."  
"Ohhkay." Dean sounded reluctant but walked to the west.

Sam walked to the east going down the dip then turning to find no Dean in sight. Sam frowned until he heard Dean's deep voice rumbling like a car engine. Dean came out from behind the small hill with his hands out like he was driving. Dean pulled his invisible car to a stop and slid out waving to Sam. Sam laughed as they moved towards each other meeting in front of their tree. Sam expected Dean to be an idiot and bend his arm to make Sam put his arm through his but Dean took Sam's left hand in his right and turned them together.

They walked straight to the trunk with their arms very close to each other and stopped when they reached a spot two meters out.  
"Of course I won't be able to walk this close to you on the day Sammy." Dean quipped.  
"Why?" Sam asked as he came to a stop in front of the trunk.  
"My suit. It's a suit of armour. I'll be creaking along like this." Dean walked on the spot like a robot.  
"Very funny De."  
"Not joking Sammy. You said I could wear what I like."  
"I guess."  
"Kissing me through the visor is going to be the hard part."

Sam looked at Dean trying to work out whether he was joking or not.  
"So this spot is good? Celebrant here us here. What's next?"  
"He will start with a blessing and read a few well-chosen poems. The actual vowels joining us then we exchange vowels and rings I think. He will have it all worked out and we just follow along."  
"Okay. Then we walk to the car…"  
"Peter will be here to take photos then we drive down to the Angel room."  
"Nice. So this is the last time we can be here until Saturday?"  
"Your last time. I still have to do the set up. You planning to come here again?"  
"No this should do till the big day."

Dean leaned Sam against the tree and kissed him until his lips were swollen.  
"Anyway we have a hunt to finish and I have to work tonight."  
"Gonna break the barrel record?"  
"Nah. Did that last light."  
"I thought you guys were doing well. How many?"  
"Thirty together."  
" Man that's cool how many altogether?"  
"Eighty."  
"Great work big brother. I think you deserve a reward…" Sam leaned in and kissed Dean as his hand cupped Dean's crutch then leaned back "…on Sunday."  
Sam walked out of the cover of the tree back towards the winery. He smiled at Dean's groan as his brother pushed off the trunk and chased Sam back to the buildings at a run as the sky started to darken.

Sam borrowed the jeep again so he could drive Dean to work as soon as the job was done. They threw a bag of gear in the back and drove out to the graveyard. There was plenty of cover in case anyone came along but it was an easy job and the ground was good so it was done in no time even with the salt circle Sam placed around the site. He didn't want any accidents this close to the weekend. They covered the salted and burned bones making the site look like it had never been disturbed then sat and drank a beer each as they normally did reflecting on an easy hunt that would normally have taken a day or so. All in all they felt kind of lucky about this job and the way it had led to their upcoming nuptials.

Sam drove Dean to work saying hello to Dean's boss before heading back to their room. He used the time to do more washing and prepare Dean's present for the weekend. Brenton let Sam use his office opting not to be around lest he accidently tell Dean. When it was wrapped and ready Sam put it back in the cardboard box for safe keeping. Sam made sure to let Brenton know the job was done and the spirit had been dealt with. Sam went to the kitchen next and talked to the chef, Michael, about the food for their reception. He had already talked to him once and outlined what they wanted, opting for small but fancy looking finger food and plenty of it. Michael had also made them a cake after talking to Sam during the week about their favourite flavours had gone for one layer of chocolate and one layer of coffee cake covered in the finest layer of marzipan icing to make it look like a wedding cake. It was fairly plain as cakes go but Sam thought it was perfect. Sam went to their room and got a few more things ready and finished the washing before lying down and watching TV for a while.

When it was close to midnight Sam went to the dining room and picked up food for the night shift and took it down. Sam found Dean trying to explain something to his boss in English by drawing something on paper. Marzio seemed keen to teach Dean the Italian version and they were laughing over the result. Sam asked Dean why they were so happy and Dean pointed to a small stack of parcelled wood in the middle of the barn.  
"That's all that's left. We only had to do ten each to finish up."  
"Only! You guys are machines. What are you going to do once you're finished?"  
"Clean up here then go down to the winery where they're testing barrels and help with that and the finishing work. It's mainly sanding but learning the testing process should be good."  
"Okay see you in the morning."  
"Get some sleep Sammy. And stop dreaming about vines."  
"I'm not dreaming about vines _De."_

Dean grinned as Sam wandered away into the dark.

TBC

* * *

I just wanted to let anyone still reading know that Im not out to write more chapters than anyone else for one story on fanfiction but complete all the parts that were put into motion by Dean being deaf for a time. They visited the lockers and saw the contents because he was recovering and bought the house with compensation money from the taser hit and in said house Sam asked Dean to marry him so I wanted to complete the story with thier wedding and it had always been planned out that way. So anyone still enjoying it not long to go- gett


	203. Chapter 203 Tradition

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 203 Tradition

Dean let himself into the room a few minutes earlier than normal and went straight in for a long hot shower. He had fine wood dust just about everywhere and took some time to wash it all away. He dressed in sweats again and took his jackets place letting Sam latch on so hard it was slightly painful. Dean didn't care just enjoyed his time with Sam's warm body wrapped around his. Dean felt like Sam was the one protecting him when he cuddled him so tight. It made Dean think of his wedding vows and he turned them over in his mind doing a last minute fine tune as he feel into a deep sleep.

Dean woke to find Sam kissing down his neck and the clock radio blaring out some song he didn't know. Dean looked at the clock and saw it was time for Sam to get up for work. He slapped the off button as Sam raised his head for a kiss. They kissed for several minutes and started to get hot and heavy before Sam broke off with a groan.  
"Thank god it's not much longer."

Sam got up for his shower ignoring his erection in the hope it would go away. He had already jacked himself off twice this week and it had felt like the worst kind of cheating. It would be even worse with Dean in the next room. Sam made sure he was fully dressed when he came out even though his pants were a little on the tight side.  
"So what's the plan for today?" Sam asked Dean as he blinked slowly up at him.  
"Couple of hours sleep, have lunch with my baby, after lunch wash the Impala then I have a four o'clock appointment with Jo to decorate the angel room. After that a shower and take my fiancé to his last dinner as a free man. I have to work at ten till four tonight for my last shift. What about you?"  
"Why are you decorating the angel room?"  
"For the reception tomorrow. It was Jo's idea. Don't worry we are not doing much. It's mainly plates and tablecloths."

Sam liked that Dean was keen to do something to make the day a little more special. He had pretty much taken over doing everything and he had wondered if Dean felt a little left out.  
"Thanks Dean. I mean it. You've been so good about all this."  
"I told you Sammy I want this to happen. I may be a little shy about the whole thing but I love you and want to make you happy."  
Sam had to give Dean a sweet kiss.  
"So what are you doing today?"  
"Working but only till lunchtime so I'm told. There will be drinks at lunchtime if you want to come across. I think they are for both of us even though you have one shift left."  
"It's an easy one. Just sanding barrels."  
"Cool. I'm going out to prepare the tree after lunch then tie up a few lose ends before dinner. I take it you are going to town in the morning?"  
"First thing."  
"Okay cool."  
"What's up?"  
"I'm going in to but I think we should do it separately to keep up the surprise. Speaking of which Brenton offered me one of the visitors lodgings for tonight and tomorrow."

Dean looked at Sam with a frown. "What for?"  
"Apparently its tradition for partners to split up the night before and not see each other again until they meet at the venue."  
"That would be kind of impossible in this situation don't you think?"  
"Not really. If I packed my stuff tonight and went to the other room you could sleep here when you get back. You leave for town at…?"  
"Eight."  
"And take the main road. I have stuff to do here at that time so I leave here at nine. I take the main road and you take the back roads back just in case. You come here and have an hour or so to do what you need to do. I text you when I'm getting close and you hole up in this room until time to leave for the tree. I come back and do what I need to do so I can leave at three thirty and if you leave at three forty five we can meet as planned."  
"You wanna do it? You wanna be apart for a night?" Dean tried to keep his face neutral even though he didn't really like the sound of it.

Sam frowned. "I didn't at first but I think it could add a little suspense to something which we have both had a hand in planning. We will be together tonight till ten so it's less than twenty four hours."  
"You trying to make me nervous Sammy?"  
"No not nervous. Keen maybe? Excited? I want to give you something to look forward to I guess. I want to sweep you off your feet when you drool over how good I look in my suit." Sam laughed.  
Dean thought about it for a moment. He looked pretty wild at the moment with his nine day beard and longest hair he had for a long time and had an appointment to get it cut in the morning. That and the suit he picked out should make him look a lot different so he guessed he would have his own surprise. They were planning to meet at the tree anyway and he would lose the element of surprise if they dressed together. It would make picking up Sam's ring and present easier to.  
"Okay Sammy. It actually sounds like a good idea but it's going to be a lonely night for you. I will be busy shining up my suit of armour."  
"Very funny Dean. We have slept apart so long now another nights not going to hurt."  
"For you maybe." Dean grumbled.  
"Only because I have my eyes on the prize."  
Sam leaned down and kissed Dean sweetly before going to work.

Dean slept till ten then dressed and went over to the winery. Brenton smiled as he opened a small cardboard box and showed Dean. Dean pulled one of the labels out and they looked at them together. Dean liked the finish they had chosen and the fact the edges of the window, the bull, river, their details from their tattoos and the name of the wine all in raised print. Brenton showed Dean the smaller label for the back. It had the winery's name as the distributor and place of manufacture but Dean's name as the maker. Made by Dean Winchester. He frowned at the use of his real name as he hadn't put that down. He never thought he would ever see that in print. It was all typed neatly inside an outline of the oak tree.

Brenton showed Dean how to load the twelve dozen labels which looked very lonely on their own into the labelling machine. Once they were labelled it took no time at all to put them into ready-made boxes. Brenton kept a dozen out for the big day and Dean got to see his own wine labelled and ready to go. He hoped it would taste okay but Brenton seemed confident. Brenton labelled the boxes with a big D.W and stored them in his office until they left on the Sunday. Dean took the dozen Brenton had kept out to the angel room and put them in a mini fridge in the small preparation room that's door was in the angel room but blended in with the paintwork so well it was hard to see.

TBC


	204. Chapter 204 Sway

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 204 Sway

Dean meet Sam at the dining room for lunch happy to see him relaxing with a beer in hand and one open in front of him for Dean. Dean sat and lunch was served like they had been waiting for him and Brenton who had entered together. Sam was surprised to see Dean's nightshift boss at the table since he had never seen him during the day before. They all got along well and the lunch was quite pleasant. At the end of the feed Brenton stood and thanked them for their work and wished them all the best for the following day. The other workers thanked them as well and they talked amongst themselves for few minutes before breaking away to do their own things.

Dean parked the Impala behind the winery where there was a tap and used his lemon scented interior cleaner after giving her a quick vacuum with a borrowed cleaner. She was pretty clean after the clean-up he gave her at the house so quick clean was all that required. He took off his T shirt leaving his singlet on and gave her a quick wash before applying some hand polish. It was just buff up of what he had done at the house with the electric buffer but she looked showroom shiny. Dean moved her over by the room and went off to find Jo.

Sam gathered the things he needed from the room and walked down to the tree. As promised Bobby stood waiting under the branches. Bobby enveloped Sam in a hug congratulating him in person. Sam went over with Bobby what he had talked to Dean about with the ceremony then helped unload several boxes from a borrowed truck Bobby had just in case Dean saw him. Sam was curious as to what was in the boxes as some were light and some were very heavy and none were marked at all. Sam didn't get to see what was in them however as Bobby didn't unpack them. They put everything at the base of the tree trunk in a pile and talked more about the ceremony. Once everything was settled Bobby left in the truck taking the eastern track off the property promising to be back in the morning when Dean left for town.

Dean liked the setup of the angel room they had decided on. Jo had set out far more chairs than Dean deemed necessary but Jo said it was better to have too many than not enough. Once finished Dean headed to their room and set out clothes for Sam for dinner then hopped in for a shower. Dean was sitting sipping a coffee when Sam came in looking a little sweaty. Dean was dressed casually in jeans, T shirt and undershirt.  
"You going for a shower Sammy?" Dean got up and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Yeah won't be long."  
While Sam was in the shower Dean slipped across to the kitchen and picked up the basket that Michael had waiting for him. When he returned Sam was just getting out of the shower so Dean jogged down to the barn he had been working at the last few nights and quickly saw everything was ready. He left the basket and jogged back to the room.

Sam was dressed and waiting for him which was a good thing considering how horny he was. Dean handed Sam his new leather jacket he had packed in his duffle just in case without Sam knowing. He slipped on his own and took Sam's hand leading the way with a smile. Sam panicked slightly at first thinking Dean was taking them to the tree but he soon saw Dean was taking them in another direction. Sam ambled by Dean's side content to let him led the way and not ask questions. Dean stopped Sam on one side of the barn door and told him to wait. Dean disappeared into the darkness then returned a minute later with a smile leading two horses.  
"Dean! Horses! That's so cool."  
Sam positively bounced around to Dean's side and hugged him hard. Dean smiled and boosted Sam up onto the taller of the two steeds. Dean smiled up at Sam seeing his brother grinning widely.

Dean took the basket off the ground where he had left it and placed a leather loop through the handle and put one end over the saddle pommel and swung up into the saddle.  
"Let's go to dinner Sammy."  
Dean walked the horses slowly down to the lake. He stopped at the pontoon and lowered the basket then turned the horses to the track that looped the lake.  
"Let's have some fun." Dean grinned and used his heels to nudge his horse into a trot. Sam watched his brother's broad back and cute bottom raise out of the saddle before kicking his horse to join them. Dean increased the pace and they chased each other around the loop a few times, the horses seeming to have as good as time as the riders. Sam didn't get to see a swath of Dean's skin like he had hoped for some time as his brother had two undershirts on. He finally saw the skin just above Dean's butt when his jeans fell down a little. Sam noticed the small flat section before it climbed up into his muscles either side of his spine was no longer flat. It had grown like the rest of his back and the deep cut along his spine with muscles either side now plunged into his bottom. It wasn't huge like a body builder but lean like a worker. Sam was keen to find what other muscles Dean had grown. His hands certainly looked a little stronger.

After an hour of fun Dean reined them in and walked the puffing horses and riders over to the pontoon. Dean slid off his horse then held out a hand to help Sam slide down. Dean kissed Sam sweetly making him feel like the shorter of the two the way he controlled the romantic moment. Dean eased back and pulled a blanket out from the top of the basket. He laid it down on the edge of the wood.  
"Take a load off Sammy. I'll see to the horses and be right back."  
Sam sat on the edge of the raft watching Dean as he walked the horses a few yards to the left and let the horses drink a bit. When they were done he led them closer to the pontoon and loosened the girths before hitching them to a tree where there was some longer juicy grass for them to eat. Dean sat down next to Sam and dragged the basket over before leaning into Sam for another kiss.  
"Dean I thought we were abstaining till tomorrow?"  
"We're just kissin."  
"You keep kissing me like that and it's going to be a lot more than kissing."

Dean smiled at Sam as he opened the basket and pulled out a punnet of strawberry's.  
"Having trouble keeping it in your pants Sammy?"  
"Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're fuckin gorgeous." Sam was referring to Dean's more tanned and toned skin even on his face.  
"Even with the fur?" Dean scratched his beard.  
"Oh Yeah."  
"You're not so bad yourself you know." Dean chuckled a laugh then popped a strawberry in Sam's open mouth.  
Sam sucked it in but was shocked when Dean leaned over, clamped his lips over Sam's and sucked the berry from Sam's mouth into his own. Sam watched Dean grin around the redness as he chewed then swallowed. Dean pulled out another of the plump fruits and held it between his lips with a raised brow. Sam saw the invitation for what it was and swooped in for the fruit. Dean sucked into his mouth which led to Sam trying to suck it back. In no time at all there was an empty punnet and two guys licking berry juice off each other with a groan.

Dean produced napkins so they could wipe up properly.  
"Jesus Dean, that was almost pornographic. How the hell do you expect me to last till tomorrow night?"  
"I give you permission to jack off once before tomorrow afternoon. Otherwise you won't fit in your pants." Dean laughed as he pulled more food out of the basket.  
Sam ate hungrily not realizing how hungry the day's activities and the horseback riding had made him. There were big moist turkey sandwiches and large slices of apple pie. Dean opened a bottle of chardonnay from the year before's press realizing this was the first wine from the winery they had tried. So much for the benefits of working in a winery. Thankfully they both enjoyed it and Dean pulled Sam's head down to his chest as they lay down on the blanket and enjoyed the end of day's warmth on their skin. Dean spent the time rubbing a hand through Sam's longer hair and a hand on his chest as lay they barely speaking just enjoying each other's company and the odd deep kiss.

As the sun started to go down Dean rose, packed up the basket and got the horses ready. Dean helped Sam up into the saddle after putting the basket back over the horn of his saddle. Dean surprised Sam by pushing his foot out of his stirrup and putting his own in and lifting himself up on the horses back behind Sam. It would have been more comfortable without the saddle but Dean made it work by sliding as close to Sam as he could and wound his arms around Sam's belly. Dean looped his horse's reins over the horn on Sam's saddle and gave Sam's horse a gentle nudge. Dean put his hand up and guided the horse back to the loop with the reins and they did a few loops around the lake at a slow walk. Dean put his chin on Sam's shoulder and lay as much of himself as he could against his partner enjoying the warmth emitting from him.

Sam found it a little hard to concentrate with Dean's warmth against him and the seductive sway of the horse making Dean's body move against him. Dean's chest felt hard and warm against his back and he turned his face to rub along Dean's. Sam took one hand off the reins and laid it over Dean's hand on his belly realizing Dean had twice tonight put himself in positions where he could feel Sam but Sam couldn't touch him much. Sam felt it was probably for the best as he was fast losing his resolve when it came to lasting another twenty four hours. He was starting to feel he had made a mistake at not seeing Dean after ten that night till the next morning but he knew it would be worth it. Dean's beard tickled his neck and he shivered a little.

Dean pressed closer seeming to breathe him in.  
"Not long to go now baby brother. This time tomorrow…"  
"...we will be together forever."  
"Hmm." Dean rubbed his hand over Sam's washboard abs. "Let's go back and spend a little more time alone before I have to go to work and we miss each other till tomorrow."  
"Sounds great."

Dean stayed on Sam's horse till they got to the barn and slid off. Once Sam dismounted a man from a neighbouring property came out of the shadows for the reins. Dean payed for their use and included a great tip. They walked back to the room hand in hand and lay down on the bed as they had on the pontoon: Sam lying on Dean. They kissed softy and talked about their week and how easily the hunt had gone. Soon it was time for Dean's last shift so he got up and changed in the bathroom knowing Sam was in a high state of arousal after being so close to him when they had hardly seen each other all week. Dean kissed Sam goodbye in the slowest and most sensual way before stepping out of the room.  
"See you tomorrow sweetheart."  
"I look forward to it De."  
Sam came out and stole another kiss.  
"I will meet you at the tree. Don't be late."  
"Pushy bitch. I'll be there. What time was it again?"  
"See you jerk."

Their final kiss was shorter and they breathed in each other's scent before Dean moved off slowly into the dark.

TBC


	205. Chapter 205 Phone

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 205 Phone

Sam packed his gear away quickly and tidied up even going to the extremes of wiping the room over with household cleaner and changing the sheets to get his scent out of the room for Dean. He reasoned his brother would need some sleep and he didn't want his smell in the air to stop Dean from resting up. Despite the fact that Dean had been sleeping better than Sam had the last few days Sam knew Dean needed the sleep because of his just gotten over illness and his nightshifts. Satisfied he could do no more Sam found the bottle of expensive whisky he had slashed away and poured Dean a glass in a small tumbler. He wrote Dean a small note and placed it under the glass before going to Brenton's office for the key to the room and his present for Dean. He walked down to his new room staying as far away from the winery as possible knowing Dean was in there tonight.

Once at his new lodgings Sam unpacked what he would need for the next day including ironing clothes that he would be wearing after the reception. He decided on a shower and came back into the room dressed in boxers pink and clean. Sam poured the same amount of whiskey he had poured Dean but didn't drink more than a small sip. He always drank with Dean these days and it felt wrong that his brother wasn't with him. Sam turned the TV on looking at his watch. It was half past eleven. He couldn't disturb Dean yet but if he had a nap he could call him later and have a chat. There was nothing wrong with a chat was there? Sam set the alarm on his watch and lay back and fell into a restless sleep.

Dean was patted on the back at two am and told to go get some sleep as he was finished his duties. He was covered in sweat as he had been all nights he had worked. Dean shook his bosses hand and thanked him in stilted Italian that he had learned a lot. Marzio thanked Dean in English and told him to keep the hammer belt as he had more than earned it. Dean went back to the room feeling sore and tired after sanding and rolling barrels around for four hours. Dean sniffed the air as he walked in the room realizing Sam had cleaned before he left. Dean went for a long hot shower than came out and read Sam's note wearing only his boxers. It read only '4pm sweetheart' Dean grinned and took the glass to bed and lay down under the covers disappointed to find Sam had changed the sheets.

As he drank some of the syrupy liquid Dean went over his vows again. During his four hours of sanding Dean had plenty of time to toss the words over in his mind a few more times and get them how he wanted. He realized he would have to say them in front of Bobby and the celebrant a total stranger as well as Sam and people from the winery. He didn't want to look like an idiot so he worked it through a few times. As he was reading the words he remembered he hadn't spoken to Bobby since the small library job before they came here. '_Fine friend I am_,' he grizzled to himself. It was too late to call him now. Maybe Sam had spoken to him and knew when he was going to be here. He looked at his watch. Sam would be asleep for sure. Speaking of which he should catch some sleep himself. Dean lay with his head on the pillow trying to gauge how sleepy he was. He thought he might get a few hours so he reached up to set the alarm on his phone only to have it ring in his hand.

Dean saw the caller ID and raised the phone to his ear.  
"How you doin' sexy?"  
"Missing my man, that's how I'm doin' "  
"Yeah me to. Thanks for the drink."  
"You're already home?"  
"Yeah time off for good behaviour. This is the good stuff you were keeping hidden. Thanks for letting me have some."  
"No problem. Have you drunk it yet?"  
"Couple of sips."  
"I poured myself the same amount but haven't been able to drink it yet. How bout we drink it together while we talk?"  
"Are we allowed to talk? Is that okay in your not see each other on the day thing?"  
"Yeah it's okay. Plus it will help me sleep."  
"Alright."

Dean sat up slightly on his pillows sipping his drink slowly. "So what are you wearing?"  
"Dean!"  
"I always wanted to start a phone conversation like that."  
"And you never have? I find that hard to believe."  
"Nope. Never even had phone sex."  
"Don't think you are now. We are meant to be abstaining."  
"So you haven't …?"  
"Yeah okay twice, but both times it was your fault."  
"Mine?"  
"You looked so hot with your pants hanging down at work."  
"So later rather than sooner. That's all right then."  
"What about you?"  
"Just the once after you gave me that massage. Oh and right now."  
"Dean! Cut that out."

Dean laughed at Sam's happy voice.  
"Just kidding Sammy. I'm saving it up. I'm going to have so much spu…"  
"Okay enough I get the picture."  
"Ha. You're so easy."  
"You wait till the honeymoon. No sex for you."  
"Yeah right. Hey have you talked to Bobby?"  
"Yeah yesterday, why?"  
"I've been so busy I forgot to call and make sure he was still coming."  
"He will be here in the morning. Don't worry Dean it's all sorted. How are you going with your vows?"  
"Good I guess. I'm going to feel like a dick saying them but its only you, me, Bobby and the celebrant."  
"And Brenton, Jo, Peter and Marzio. They all confirmed."  
"Damn."  
"Don't worry Dean. Your vows are for me only. I'm going to be just as nervous. How about you look into my eyes and I look into yours? That ought to stop any nerves."  
"Sounds good."  
"I will be there for you Dean don't worry. We are in this together. If it helps I will go first so there's less pressure."  
"You sure you are all right with that? I mean I normally lead from the front but this is one of those situations I've never been in and have no idea so I'd prefer to take a cue from you in the hope I don't face plant like an idiot."  
"Yep no problem but you will never look like an idiot Dean."

Dean sighed a deep breath.  
"Thanks Sammy."  
"No problem babe. Now I've got to get some sleep so I look refreshed for twelve hours time."  
"What are you doin ringing me?"  
"I'm having trouble. How about some help?"  
"You want me to sing you to sleep?"  
"I think just hearing your voice will be enough."  
"Okay then. Lay down under the covers. You finished your drink?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool."

Dean tossed down the last of his whiskey then fished an old copy of '_The Shining'_ out of his bag and settled down as he had instructed Sam to do.  
"Lie down on your side and put the phone on the pillow near your ear."  
"Okay."  
Dean started reading from the book. He just opened anywhere and started reading. He kept his voice low knowing that Sam just needed to hear his voice. In few minutes Sam's slurring voice came over the phone.  
"Thanks Dean."  
"No problem Sammy. Get some rest."  
Dean continued to read until he heard Sam's breath even out in sleep. He didn't hang up because the dial tone would have woken Sam. He left the phone open by the bed and fell to sleep.

TBC


	206. Chapter 206 Notes

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 206 Notes

Dean woke later in the morning to find his phone beeping by the bed. He closed it with a soft smile and got up and had a shower, dressed and wrote a quick note. He dashed across to the dining room peeking in before he went into the kitchen to speak to Michael. Dean organized a basket of lunch to be dropped off at Sam's room when he returned at twelve thirty. Dean slipped the note into the basket for his brother and Michael put the basket in his office in case Sam came by. He then drove into town as planned. On the way he went over his vows a few times just to make sure they were lodged in this brain and he wouldn't forget. Once there Dean picked up the ring and the silver sleeved book from the jewellers. The jeweller's assistant put the book in a dark blue box for Sam. Dean was able to purchase another box for the other special book had bought for his brother. He dropped the stuff in the car and went to his scheduled barber's appointment. The barber cut his hair first and Dean had it cut and styled as he normally did. The barber placed a hot towel over Dean's face to soften it up before trimming the beard with scissors.

Another hot towel while the straight razor was being sharpened then Dean had the closest shave of his life. The guy put another hot towel on his face and rubbed in some moisturizer without asking Dean. Dean had decided to go for longer sideburns just for this one special occasion to go with his older style suit. They came down past his ears for the first time in his life and the guy had styled them nicely. He grinned when he thought what his dad would say to him with sideburns like these. He always had the longest in the family and Dean the shortest but he could match him easily at the moment. Dean looked in the mirror and saw a smooth clean face in front of him. He paid up and slipped on the baseball cap and sunglasses he had snagged out of the car just in case there was someone from the winery in town.

Sam got up shortly after he heard the Impala burble to life dressed quickly and headed down to the tree. He found Bobby and Brenton there hard at work setting up for the afternoon. Sam helped Bobby lay a strip of carpet where Sam and Dean were to meet in front of the tree and a strip toward the trunk for them to walk up. Near the trunk they placed a square at the end of the strip in front of the trunk big enough that they could place a table close to the trunk and still have room for three people to stand comfortably. They placed a small table close to the trunk and another bigger one to the right off the carpet with a chair behind. Sam knew the latter was for signing paperwork at the end of the ceremony. Bobby told Sam he had seen enough as from here on in Bobby was in charge as they had agreed upon. They both went back to the guest quarters where Bobby took the room next to Sam's after Brenton gave him a key. Brenton had a car for Sam and he drove into town after stopping in at the kitchen to order lunch for Dean. His brother was looking a little skinny and he knew if he didn't get food sent to Dean he would stay locked in his room until he needed to be. Michael took the order like he had been expecting it.

Dean went to the suit hire shop to pick up the suit spying a display in the window giving him an idea that would push his formal look up another level. When he returned to the car he put the hat box and bags in the back and hung the black suit bag up glad it was covered. As he drove he was surprised how easily his vows came to him. He found he was starting to get excited about what was about to happen. He was looking forward to seeing Sam all dressed up and groomed just for him. Sure he loved Sam like no other and he had proved it by buying Sam the house. Dean recognized this was Sam's way of showing Dean how much he loved him. Dean knew it was just a piece of paper but it was the thought behind it that counted. That Sam wanted it with all his heart was as real as he could get it. Before he rolled in the gate he slipped the baseball cap off and put on the stupid Russian hat with long sides Sam had bought him as a joke when he had been stuck out a few nights in very cold weather out in the woods when he was about twenty. It covered his new sideburns and cropped hair. He was going to keep himself hidden as much as possible till the big event. Sam loved a surprise and Dean wanted to do all he could.

Sam went straight to his hairdressing appointment as soon as he was in town. He didn't get much cut off because even though Dean teased him he really loved his longer hair. He had it tidied up and let them do a ten minute treatment when they offered that made it soft and shiny. He picked up Dean's ring loving the job they had done to make it look better than brand new then picked up his suit and the package from the costume shop. Sam went through his mental list making sure everything was done that could be done and headed back to the winery.

Dean took everything to his room besides Sam's blue boxed present which he slid under the driver's seat. He took the car behind the winery and gave her one more quick wash to get the road grime off from using the back roads on his way back to the winery. He cleaned the glass with glass cleaner until she gleamed so much his eyes watered. Brenton came by and offered to let Dean roll the car into the winery under cover until later. Dean accepted both of them laughing at Dean's silly hat but Dean not giving anything away. Dean went back to his room laying everything out and going over everything one last time. Dean had just started to write out a list of people to thank at the reception when Sam's text came in.

He just put the phone down when there was a knock at the door. Brenton was there with a basket of food.  
"Seems you and Sam had the same idea about lunch today. I volunteered to bring it over since I am the only one who has seen part of whatever new look you have going under there." Brenton raised his eyebrows to the hat Dean had put back on at hearing the knock at the door.  
"Thanks man. Yeah Sammy loves blue hair so I dyed it for him."  
Brenton smiled widely not knowing Dean well enough to know if he was joking or not.  
"Anyway everything's under control. Here is the key to the door where your car is. I'm going to have everyone down at the tree by twenty two at the very latest so there should be no one around." Brenton seemed to know Dean wanted to keep his look a surprise for Sam and for that he was grateful.  
"Thanks man. I really appreciate it."  
"No problems Dean. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

Dean went back to his thank you speech wondering what Sam was doing as he slowly ate the salad and lasagne meal Sam had ordered him. As he pulled out a bottle of water a piece of paper came out with it. Dean opened it to find a short note from Sam.  
_'Please eat this and keep your strength up De. I'm sure you will need it over the coming days. I look forward to holding your hand under the tree and helping you taking the next steps of our life together. Love, your sweetheart Sam.'  
_Dean grinned at Sam's unwritten promise of sex and more sex on their honeymoon and the assurance that he will be there to help Dean at the ceremony. He finished his speech with confidence and lay down on the bed. He had an hour before he planned to get ready so he intended to lie down and relax. He set his alarm with a warm smile.

When Sam returned to his room he wasn't surprised to find a basket there from Dean. They always looked after each other even when they were apart. Dean had changed the sheets a few times and done small things around the place while they were on different shifts from each other during their busy week. Sam pulled out the food after he had laid out everything he could so that all he had to do was shower and dress. Inside the basket was a note from Dean.  
_"Sammy, You've done so much work I know you will forget to eat so please look after yourself for me. I can't wait to see you and spend the rest of our lives together. Thank you for taking the lead and know I appreciate what you do for me. Love always Dean.'  
_Sam loved the sentiment that Dean had put into such a short note he felt lucky again to have things the way they were. He ate his lunch amused to find he had ordered for Dean what he had ordered for him.

After a slow lazy lunch Sam showered and shaved taking his time and doing a good job. He didn't wash his hair because they had done a wonderful job at the salon and it was as glossy as it had ever been. Sam dressed going over his vows in his head like he had been the last few days. They were a little on the sappy side but if there was ever a time for sappy Sam knew this was it. Once he was dressed wearing the watch Dean had bought him during their challenge days he grabbed Dean's present from under the bed and opened the door just as Bobby knocked.  
"Hey Bobby."  
"Hey Sam. You look sharp. Dean's a very lucky guy."  
"Yeah me to. You look good."  
Bobby had a white dress shirt and black pants on.  
"I'm not fully dressed yet just in case. Just heading down to the tree. Any final requests?"  
"Yeah. Can you find a way to slip this in the Impala?"  
"How about I do it? "  
Sam and Bobby turned to see Brenton standing behind them.  
"I was going to give you both a lift down."  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked looking down at the shiny black SUV parked on the grass.

Brenton smiled. "No problem I will put it on the passenger side. Bobby will be a little busy and I'm sure I won't be missed as much. Well, I have everyone else down there, you are my last ones. I promised Dean the area would be clear in the next ten minutes."  
"Lets go." Sam grinned noticing how much his pulse rate speed up and his stomach swooped with anticipation.  
Brenton drove to the east side of the tree and dropped Sam between the hills. Sam waited in between just seeing the edge of the branches of the tree, the top and nothing else. When he saw the Impala he would walk out to where Dean could see him. Sam found he was excited and impatient to see Dean dressed up. Dean always looked like a model dressed in suits so Sam knew no matter what he chose he would look good. Sam walked up and down the groove a few times as his nerves started to ramp up. He was glad he had asked Dean to do this with him even if it was just a piece of paper and wouldn't never be one hundred precent real. He just wanted to show Dean how much he loved him and this was just the start. After all the great things Dean had done for him in his life Sam felt Dean deserved all the happiness he could give him.

When Dean's alarm went off he was surprised to find he had slept for a short time and felt invigorated. He slipped into a warm shower and washed his hair to get rid of any stray hairs from his hair cut. His close shave that morning was still good so he dressed slowly taking his time to get the unfamiliar garments sitting correctly. Spritzed with Sam's favourite aftershave on him Dean looked at himself in the mirror. He used a little of the product he had got when Sam took him for the haircut on his challenge day to make his hair sit in nice spikes. He put the hat on then took it off to see how much it messed up his hair. Not much. Dean looked at his watch to see it was time so he tucked the hat under his arm after tossing in the extra item he had bought and stepped outside.

TBC


	207. Chapter 207 Vows

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 207 Vows

Dean opened the winery door and drove the Impala out feeling a little strange that it was so quiet. It was by no means the busy time of the year but even in the short time he had been here he expected to see someone in the distance doing something. Dean locked the winery door and left the key in the Impalas console for the time being. He took a deep breath and slid the white gloves out of the hat and slipped them on. The fit was good and he allowed himself one last look at himself in the Impalas mirror before starting the car and driving slowly out to the tree. He pulled the car up to the west side of the tree. Dean was amused to see Sam's head sticking up to the east between the hills of the valley and laughed as Sam shielded his eyes from the sun that shone off the glass and metal off the Impala. Sam moved out of the valley and stood where he had when they had practiced a few days ago with his hands behind his back. Dean glanced at his watch as he opened the door to the car. Five to four. Perfect timing. Dean stood looking across to Sam with the door still shielding his attire.

Dean gave a low whistle at Sam's short tails and tie. Sam's hair shone brightly in the sun and Dean felt any worries slide away, his focus narrowed on his brother. Dean moved from behind the door closing it and flipping the hat up his arm to his head like he had been wearing hats all his life. He saw Sam smile then his eyes go wide and his mouth drop open as he took in Dean's entire outfit from the well-polished boots to the top hat on his head not missing the way the suit fitted his thinner frame and the white gloves on his hands. Sam had to gulp around a large lump in his throat at how hot Dean looked. They moved towards each other and meet on the piece of carpet in front of the tree.

Sam smiled widely before he took Dean's hand and stepped into his space giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.  
"Sammy I think that comes after." Dean joked.  
"In that suit Dean there are plenty more where that came from. You look like Astaire. I can't believe your sideburns. They go so well with the suit. You look so handsome. I'm just glad I'm wearing dress pants."  
Sam rubbed a hand down Dean's strong jaw.  
"Me too. You look _fantastic_." Dean gripped Sam's hand.  
"Ready?" Sam asked.  
"More than."  
As they turned Dean noticed that they had to step over a thick ring of large white flowers that ran in a ring completely around the tree. They walked under the canopy on the red carpet hand in hand. Both Dean and Sam startled with surprise at the amount of people. On the right Sam's side was Ellen from the roadhouse with Jo and Ash. On the left was everyone they had worked with at the winery including Brenton and Jo.

Dean smiled to both sides once he got over his shock and had to dodge several of the white flowers that were hanging down from the canopy in daisy chain type lengths. The effect was nice but Dean had thought he said no flowers.  
"What's with the flowers Sammy?" Dean whispered as they walked toward the trunk.  
"No idea." Sam looked like he was telling the truth.  
Dean noticed the celebrant had his back turned to them which Dean thought was a bit strange until they were a step away from the square of carpet and he turned around.

Bobby. And in what looked like a ministers robes. The three hunters smiled at each other as Sam and Dean stood together in front of the older man. Dean took of his hat and Bobby took it deftly and placed it on the table behind him. Bobby startled them with his first words.  
"Bienvenue au Canada."  
Sam and Dean looked at each other then to Bobby.  
"Welcome to Canada." Bobby said in English this time.  
Bobby stepped forward and planted a kiss on both Dean's cheeks then Sam's.  
"Just go with it." He whispered to each of them in turn.  
Bobby held up a hand up to the small crowd.  
"Bonjour et Bienvenue au Canada."  
"Bonjour." They intoned.  
"Let all here enjoy the joining of this couple on land that has been blessed as part of a sacred patch of the shore of Lake Ontario, Canada."

Bobby sprinkled sand from a brass cup across Sam and Dean's feet. As they looked down they noticed there was sand sprinkled over the grass that wasn't covered in carpet. Bobby said something in Latin they didn't catch then raised his head to the audience.  
"Please sit."  
Sam and Dean heard the noise of people sitting down. Sam turned slightly to see they were sitting on fold out chairs which he hadn't organized thinking there weren't enough people to worry about it. Bobby raised his voice and spoke to all assembled.

"Nous nous réunissons ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer et de consacrer la joie et la signification profonde de l'union des Dean et Sam dans cet engagement sacré. C'est donc une décision qui n'est pas pris à la légère, mais plutôt entrepris avec beaucoup de considération et de respect de l'autre."

"We gather here today to celebrate and dedicate the joy and deep meaning of the union of Dean and Sam in this sacred commitment. It is a decision which is not entered into lightly, but rather undertaken with great consideration and respect for each other. "

Bobby waited a beat until everybody caught up.  
"In keeping with Dean's birth country of Canada and the land we know stand on there has and will be some spoken French in today's ceremony. It will be spoken first and translated into English. I have Father Michael Dames who was the priest to christen Dean all those years ago to help with this ceremony."  
Bobby raised his robe off his breast for a moment to reveal a cell phone on a chain around his neck.  
"As official witness for the province of Ontario are myself and Ellen Harvelle a citizen of Canada."  
Sam and Dean both looked surprised but tried to go along with what Bobby was saying.

"Sam and Dean are here today to profess their love in front of all present and each other. They remind us of the love they have for each other and the love that makes the world a better place. I quote the bible when I say:

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing."

From the French Poet Louise Labe:

"Long-felt desires, hopes as long as vain-  
sad sighs-slow tears accustomed to run sad  
into as many rivers as two eyes could add,  
pouring like fountains, endless as the rain-  
cruelty beyond humanity, a pain  
so hard it makes compassionate stars go mad  
with pity: these are the first passions I've had.  
Do you think love could root in my soul again?  
If it arched the great bow back again at me,  
licked me again with fire, and stabbed me deep  
with the violent worst, as awful as before,  
the wounds that cut me everywhere would keep  
me shielded, so there would be no place free  
for love. It covers me. It can pierce no more."

"Que tous ceux qui connaissent Sam et Dean connaître leur amour les uns pour les autres et ne jamais s'interposer entre cet amour."

"May all who know Sam and Dean know their love for each other and never come between that love."

"Que leur amour soit toujours durable et toujours fidèle. Solide ensemble et unis. "

"May their love be ever enduring and always faithful. Solid together and united."

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."

Bobby lowered his voice slightly.  
"Sam, Dean you have the rings?"  
In somewhat of a daze they took the rings from their pockets.

"Votre anneaux par leur forme même, sont des symboles de l'unité éternelle sans début ni fin. Ils sont l'emblème de l'amour qui existe entre vous et caractériser votre dévouement à l'autre. Laissez-les toujours vous rappeler les engagements que vous prenez aujourd'hui. "  
Bobby said then translated:  
"Your rings by their very shape are symbols of eternal unity without beginning or end. They are the emblem of the love that exists between you and characterize your devotion to one another. Let them always remind you of the commitments you make today."

Bobby looked to Sam.  
"Sam do you have something to say to Dean to express your commitment to him?"  
Sam turned to Dean holding a gloved hand in his and Dean's ring layed on his open palm.

"Dean: once upon a time you held out a finger to me and I took that finger.  
The instant I wrapped my hand around your finger you became my protector and my life.  
You were there for me with a kind word and guidance when I needed it.

When I took a fall you showed me it wasn't pain but a step towards standing tall.  
You have always been a guiding light when things were at their darkest.

In times of sadness you gave me hope and never let me forget love and understanding.  
When times were happy you were there to let me shine and enjoy the moment.  
Sometimes in life things get tattered, unravelled and torn away you were always there as my rock and protector against these hard times.  
You gave me shelter and a proper home for the first time in my life even though you are always my shelter no matter where we are.

You are my life.  
You are my love.  
You are the breath that I breathe.  
And the life that I live.  
Without you my life is meaningless.  
I gladly share the rest of my life with you."

Sam kept eye contact with Dean the whole time and received a silent 'wow!' from Dean and a harder gripping of his hand as he finished with a flushed smile. As he looked to Bobby he heard sniffing from behind him.

"Dean do you have something to say to Sam to express your commitment to him?"  
Dean faced Sam fully still holding his hand.

"Sam: From the moment you were placed in my arms you were mine.  
I have always been your protector and the responsibility was never lost on me.  
You were never a burden but a great source of joy and love.  
I have always taken great pride in my role as your protector but today that role ends.

Today my role becomes a shared role.  
From today I acknowledge in full that you are an adult:  
responsible for another life as I have always been.  
From today we share that role and become each other's protectors.

We will share our ups and downs and good times and bad.  
Even when we are apart we will always be together.

Together we set out on our new adventure  
Together we share our love,  
our lives,  
our dreams,  
our memories,  
and our future.

Together we hold hands  
and move forward in our journey together for the rest of our lives.

Sam, I will always be yours as long as we breathe.  
I promise to be your light when the world no longer shines for you.  
I commit myself to our future as I have your past."

Sam squeezed Dean's hand as he had squeezed Sam's with a huge grin and tear in his eye. There were more sniffs behind them as they faced the front.

Bobby motioned for Sam to make ready with the ring. Sam held it out and Bobby indicated for Dean to remove a glove which he did a little bashfully as he had forgotten he still had them on.  
"Sam Winchester, Do you take Dean Hetfield to be your lawful husband?"  
"I do." Sam replied loudly.  
Bobby nodded and Sam slipped the ring on Dean's left hand.  
"With this ring I thee wed."  
"With this ring I thee wed."

Bobby turned to Dean.  
"Dean Hetfield, Ne vous prenez Sam Winchester pour être votre époux légitime? "  
"Je ne. I do."  
"Avec cet anneau je t'épouse."  
"Avec cet anneau je t'épouse."  
Dean slid the ring on Sam's waiting finger. Sam looked up at Dean in surprise at Dean's confidently spoken words. Dean winked at Sam making him smile.

"Par la puissance qui me sont conférés par le Pays du Canada et la province de l'Ontario J'ai maintenant prononcer ces hommes se sont joints au syndicat. "

"By the power vested in me by the Country of Canada and the Province of Ontario I now pronounce these men joined in union."

Everybody clapped and Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean on the lips keeping it chase for the audience present. Bobby cleared his throat.  
"We will now bless the couple with a Druid Imbolc ritual. A tradition in Sam's family to give the couple health and happiness. This ritual is his family's personal ritual and is slightly different from the original."  
Sam raised his eyebrows. '_As if anyone here besides Bobby would know the original.'_ He thought.

To the new couples surprise Ellen, Jo and Ash stepped forward with strips of white cloth around their neck. Bobby picked up the Druids Bowl that Dean had once stored in a locker in Minnesota and tapped it four times with a silver knife that had a curved blade. The high ringing sound it produced was pleasant on the ears as it carried out from under the expanse of the tree. Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash all chanted something in Latin that was slightly different from each other. Sam recognized that Bobby had translated the ritual to Latin from Gaelic to give it more power and easier for them to understand.

Bobby had Sam and Dean put their ringed hands over the bowl and poured water into the bowl over their hands from a decanter chanting as he did so. Ash moved in behind the boys and took the bowl from Bobby. Bobby produced a thin white ribbon and put Sam and Dean's palms together and tied the ribbon over the joined hands loosely. He poured more water then chanted again followed by dipping the hands together in the water. Keeping the hands in the water Bobby dipped a finger in the water and placed the end of the wet finger on Sam's forehead then Dean's then of Sam's upper lip and Dean's lower still chanting in Latin. Bobby indicated for them to kiss which they did keeping it short and sweet.

Bobby lit a small votive like candle and lit Ellen's with his who lit Ash's with hers and Jo's with his. Bobby pulled Sam and Dean's hands from the water and dried them with a towel after undoing the ribbon. The candles were passed to the boys who at Bobby's instruction placed them in the bowl of water. Bobby raised the bowl of water and tapped it four times again. This time the rings were slightly less sharp but still musical. As the last ring sounded the candles snuffed out together as if on cue. Bobby smiled like he had planned it that way and the helping hunters took their seats.

Bobby put down the bowl and had Sam and Dean face each other in front of him.  
"Sam and Dean stand before us today committed to a life together. A life to make each other happy and a life to love each other to the end of their days. We wish them well and congratulate them on making this commitment together."  
Bobby motioned for them to go to the table to the side where he had them sign documents that referred to Canada a lot. Dean thought they looked very professional.

Bobby led them around the table back to the front of the tree and had them face the small crowd.  
"I give you Mr Sam Winchester and Mr Dean Winchester."  
Bobby indicated to them they should kiss again and this time it was Dean who took the lead. It had dawned on him that Sam had found a way to give him back his name. Even if he couldn't use it. Dean opened his mouth surprising Sam whose mouth popped open and Dean swept his tongue in quickly.

TBC.

* * *

Yeah the big day has come. I hope I havent offended anyone from Canada or France with the french in this chapter. Hopefully I got it right!  
Not much to do now but tidy up the lose ends and set the boys off on thier honeymoon.


	208. Chapter 208 Special

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 208 Special

Everyone clapped and Dean slipped the other glove off and Bobby took them deftly as he handed the hat back. Instead of putting the hat back on he placed it on Sam's head gaining some laugher from the small gathering. Sam grinned and slipped his arm through Dean's. Antonio stepped up and took photos of them under the tree with Bobby behind them and it occurred to Dean he had seen the flash of the camera several times since he stepped out of the Impala but had been too caught up in the moment to take much notice. They walked back along the carpet to the outside of the tree shaking hands and being congratulated along the way and had their photos taken again together. Dean led Sam to the Impala and opened the door for Sam in a very gentlemanly way before getting behind the wheel. Sam laid a hand on Dean's right thigh and sat close but not to close.

To Sam's surprise Dean drove the car down to the lake and parked close to the pontoon. Instead of getting out Dean slid across to Sam and pulled him into his arms. They kissed passionately for some minutes before Dean slid out of the driver's side and opened the door after placing his hat back on and doffing it like a doorman as he opened the door and helping Sam out.  
"Very funny De."  
"I feel like a butler in this get up."  
"Way to gorgeous for a butler."  
Dean grinned and held Sam's hand as they walked to the pontoon and stood staring out at the water leaning against one other.  
"Happy Sam?"  
"Ecstatic. I don't think I have ever been happier. Thanks Dean. You really rocked it. Although I was hoping for the suit of armour."  
"I can still…"  
"Don't you dare! I love this look. I'm so proud of you doing this for me and wearing something just for me. What are we doing here anyway?"  
"Jo said to give them time to get down to the room. So we get to be alone for a few minutes and soak in the moment. Can't say I'm unhappy with that. You look fantastic little brother."

Sam turned and pulled Dean to him for a smouldering kiss that had them both panting when they finally came up for air. They were both being careful not to mess up each other's suits purposefully touching only skin and hair.  
"What was all the French about and the welcome to Canada stuff?"  
"And you being from Canada. I know Bobby was going to do something special with the papers but we should ask him."  
"Did you know he was the celebrant?"  
Sam blushed as he smiled. "Yeah. Bobby worked few favours to get my record cleared and offered to do it for us. Knowing Bobby he got himself ordained just to do it."  
"Well we should go find out more about it."  
Dean led Sam back to the car and held the door open for him to slide in. Sam sat close to Dean as he drove them back the way they had come and parked by the tree. The tree was quiet now the only evidence of them being there was the white ring of flowers and the flowers hanging from the tree branches. They had obviously all pitched in to pack the area up and move to the angel room.

Sam looked at Dean as he turned off the engine and leaned down putting his left hand under his seat and coming up with a blue box.  
"This is for you Sammy. I wanted to buy you something special since you have somewhere to keep it."  
Sam grinned that their thoughts had been so similar on the led up to this event without either of them knowing. Sam opened the box slowly and pulled the silver sleeve out carefully. He gently rubbed his fingers over in engraving on the front then kissed Dean softly laced with passion. He opened the silver cover and saw the front cover of '_Bram Stoker's- Dracula'. _He opened the cover and saw Bram Stoker's signature then that it was a first edition.  
"Holy crap Dean! How did you find this? It must have cost a fortune."  
"It took some unearthing. I've had it in mind for a while but we had nowhere to put it."  
"I know where it's going. If I can get my very handy husband to build me a glass case…"  
"He would love to."

They kissed again for a few moments then Sam reached under his seat but came up empty. He looked behind his seat and saw a blanket on the back floor. He drew it back to reveal his gift for Dean. Obviously to long for under his seat Brenton had come up with a place for it.  
"I had the same idea De. I guess we know each other to well."  
Dean opened the thin long box to find a sword. Dean gave Sam a long kiss like Sam did to him. On the sheath was the writing that Sam had put on Dean's ring as in English as well as a small bull and three wavy lines representing Dean's star sign. On the other side was the same in Latin. Dean drew the sword out and found Japanese writing going down the shiny steel blade on one side and Latin going down the other.  
"Warrior et patronum?"  
"Warrior and protector Dean."  
"But Sammy…"  
"Its well deserved and true."  
"But the blade…it's like a true _Katana_ . Way too much for me to use."  
"It's a _Damascus dark green WWII Style Japanese Katana Gunto Sword. _You have always wanted one and you do deserve it Dean."

Sam nudged Dean's chin with his knuckles.  
"And you have somewhere to put it as well. It will look great in the library with my book or even better make a feature out of it in the living room."  
"Thanks Sammy."  
"Thank _you_ Dean."  
They kissed again then Dean drove them slowly to the function rooms pulling up by the back doors. Dean opened Sam's door and again gave him a doff of his hat. Sam laughed and grabbed his hand as they walked in together Dean with his sword by his side and Sam clasping his new book. Antonio was waiting in the hall and took a few shots of them in the hallway. Everyone from under the tree was now milling around drinking what looked like mineral water. The room was lit by lights along the walls and candles on the tables. Sam and Dean walked around together at first then splitting up talking to their guests. Dean had only been split from Sam for a few minutes when Brenton came to his elbow and guided him to the back room making Dean think he had been waiting for him.

TBC


	209. Chapter 209 Reception

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 209 Reception

Dean found wine glasses on two trays waiting to be filled.  
"I thought you might want to do this yourself. Once you fill them you could make a small announcement and you should give a glass to Sam to try first then pass them round. Sound good?" Brenton asked.  
"Sounds great. Look I'm glad we did this here. I just want to thank you and your family for everything."  
"No problem Dean. Like we always say there is never enough love in the world." Brenton clapped Dean on the shoulder.  
Dean filled two trays of glasses liking the bubbles and the smell then took one of the glasses taking a sip. He liked the flavours and the way it didn't overpower the grapes. The sweetness wasn't as strong as other Moscato's he had tried (well the one other) it just having a hit of dryness.  
"Okay?" Brenton asked.  
"Well it tastes good to me but I'm a whiskey out of a jug kind of guy."  
"Can I try?" Brenton asked.  
"Of course. It would be good if you can tell me if I'm going to poison my guests."  
Brenton took a sip and Dean found himself holding his breath. Brenton rolled it around in his mouth then swallowed.  
"Very nice Dean. The balance is perfect. If you ever give up hunting…"  
"Very funny."  
"No I mean it this is very nice. Sam will love it."  
"Cool."

Dean nodded his head eagerly then picked up one tray. Brenton took the other and they took them out to a table by a spot set aside for speeches. Brenton waited by the table in support as Dean tapped his glass.  
"Excuse me everyone."  
The room quietened and everyone looked to where Dean stood. He was glad the room was small enough not to need a microphone as his voice seemed to carry right to the back where Sam slowly stood up.  
"I just wanted to say on behalf of Sam and I welcome to our little shin dig. There will be speeches and things a little later but here's the part you have all been waiting for. The alcohol."  
There was soft laughter and some calls of '_about time.'  
_"Sam and I have been lucky enough to meet Brenton and his extended family of happy workers here at the winery. During our time here we have learned a lot and worked with some great people. One of those great people is of course Brenton who helped me bottle a wine in commemoration of this occasion. Sam, if you could come up here."

Sam, who was enjoying watching his articulate husband speak from the back of the room came forward to Dean's side.  
"This was made for you Sam. _For us."_  
"You made wine?"  
Dean handed Sam the glass. Sam breathed in the fruity sweetness then took a sip. He nodded then took a larger mouthful then tipped the glass back and drank the lot. Everyone laughed as Sam looked for another glass.  
"We will pass some glasses of it around before Sam drinks it all and food will be served shortly."  
Dean led Sam over to the table and gave him a tray.  
"You okay with this?"  
"Yeah but Dean you made wine?"  
"Yeah Sammy. For you. I will show you the bottle once we serve these out."

Sam proudly took a tray of drinks around to the still standing guests and watched with enjoyment as they sipped from their glasses. Everyone seemed to like the fizzy drink and they soon returned to the back room with empty trays. Dean showed Sam the bottle and Sam had to kiss Dean again letting him know they had to keep all the empty bottles as a keepsake. Dean let Sam know they had a few boxes of the wine that would be shipped home for them as well as giving some to their guests.

Sam thought it was a great idea but still wanted to keep the first bottle.  
"You had a chance to speak to Bobby yet?"  
"No," replied Sam," he has managed to be around someone who I couldn't talk around every time."  
"We will get him alone later. He's gotta lot _'xplaining to do_." Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam swooped in for another kiss. Sam took a bottle show everyone and filled thier empty glasses. Sam and Dean talked to people and caught up with the other hunters except Bobby who kept darting in and out of the room. The boys were surprised to know Ellen had known about them being together for some time and Ash and Jo were fine with it. Jo made a show of being disappointed Dean was off the market but made him promise to dance with her in his suit which both women gushed over. Dean was happy Sam was getting fussed over in his suit to. Antonio was still taking photos and Dean was sure there would be one of every single person in the room wearing his hat.

An hour later Bobby appeared at Dean's side with his top hat and gloves and nodded to the front table where Brenton stood with a remote control in his hand. Dean slipped his gloves on and strolled across the room removed his hat and bowed in front of Sam. Sam smiled and took his hand. Dean spun Sam to the small suddenly clear space in front of the table and rolled his hat back up his arm to his head. Dean drew Sam to him as the lights dimmed to just candle light and tiny little lights on the ceiling came on. Music started from hidden speakers in all corners of the room and they started a slow almost formal slow dance to _'All of my love'._

After a couple of minutes shutting his eyes and pretending they were the only people in the room Dean was relieved when Ash and Ellen came onto the floor. Brenton and Jo came over next and Bobby with Jo Harvelle. Sam and Dean finished the dance together then stayed on the floor for a few others with Ellen, Jo and at one stage Ash for what they thought was a joke until they saw how serious he was. Dean had only picked five songs thinking that there wouldn't be much need for dancing. He made sure to include '_Stairway to Heaven'_ as it was nice and slow and _'Imagine'_ just for Sam but the Perfect Circle version as it was much slower. Dean got and extra squeeze and hug from Sam when it came on. The hunters were disappointed there was no more music until the food came out.

TBC


	210. Chapter 210 Paperwork

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 210 Paperwork

Sam and Dean opened more bottles of wine and took more around to their guests while they ate then they sat and ate as well. They both enjoyed catching up with people they hadn't seen for some time and new friends they had made but wondered why Bobby was so scarce. The reason was answered when he pulled them aside in the back room and showed them the paperwork he had been putting together.  
"So this is the marriage certificate issued by me Pastor Bobby Singer. It's not the official one just what you would get from a service. You will get official papers in the mail from the Canadian government in about six weeks. Till then this is all you need."

Dean looked at the certificate and frowned over Bobby's full name and the words Province of Ontario over an official looking registration number.  
"Bobby is this…? What …?"  
"Okay Dean, let me explain. Sam asked me to make this as real as possible so I turned some favours and had Sam's record expunged. So Sam is now clear and free of the law. Never even had a parking ticket. He does have a passport however and is currently in Canada until tomorrow morning." Bobby slapped a stamped US passport down in front of them.  
"On paper Dean Winchester is officially dead so I made sure an official death certificate was issued and all photos on record went missing. Now Dean _Hetfield _was born in Thunder Bay, Ontario Canada the same date and day as Dean Winchester was born in Lawrence, Kansas but one year later."

Bobby slapped papers on the table.  
"This is your birth certificate and your parents' marriage certificate. This is their death certificate. Your parents died in a car accident when you were four. Your mother was American. You were taken in by an uncle and aunt in Ohio so you have dual citizenship and passports." Bobby put a well stamped passport in front of them and some official looking citizenship papers.  
"So I had to change Dean's paper trail a little Sam but I have it all together now."  
Bobby drew out the folder Sam had put together of Dean's paperwork and rifled through it. Sam saw the first few years of Dean's life laid out with photocopy's of the documents Bobby had just showed them and a few others like a preschool report and a doctors file. Sam saw Bobby had sent Dean back to Canada quite a bit in his life including four years for university. Sam had to grin that Bobby had Dean majoring in Mechanical Engineering, Chemical Engineering and Bioengineering.

Bobby pulled out another folder.  
"I filled your file out a bit to Sam, to show you have been to Canada a few times to visit Mr Hetfield after meeting him in Ohio when you were teenagers. Is that all okay?"  
Dean looked up at Bobby slowly realizing Bobby had put a lot of work in to make these documents as real as possible.  
"So you're saying I'm free and clear and back to being Dean Winchester again?"  
"Yeah Dean. I even had the Impala's records cleaned up. They show she was parked in Kansas or Ohio whenever you visited your native home."  
Dean stepped forward and swept Bobby into a hug.  
"Thanks Bobby. We really appreciate it."  
"It's okay Dean. It's not something I wouldn't do for my favourite nephew." Despite Bobby's words he had rather wet looking eyes.  
"Nephew?"  
"On your mother's side. She was American to." Bobby gave Sam a nod.  
"Well okay _Uncle Bobby_. Thanks for everything."

Bobby grinned and cuffed Dean on the back of the head affectionately.  
"Now you might have some questions about the ceremony, besides the French which I hopefully have just cleared up."  
They both nodded.  
"The flowers were the state flower of Ontario the White Trillium. They were in a ring around the tree and your eagle eyes would have picked up sand from the shores of Lake Ontario sprinkled under the whole surface inside the circle. I did a spell at Lake Ontario and left some dirt from the winery there. The flowers and soil were part of the spell I put together. Father Michael Dames and I did a transferal spell at the same time to the ground here and there."  
"So for all intents and purposes the ground under the tree was in Ontario was in Canada?" Sam questioned.  
"As close to the real thing as possible. But I tell you these documents are so real it is like you were there. But you could go to Canada and do the ceremony again." Bobby pointed to the passports.  
"So you went to Canada for us and set this whole thing up?"  
"Of course Dean but it was no problem. You are welcome like I said to go do it yourselves."  
"There's no need to Bobby. We were just there." Dean spoke up as much to assure Bobby he trusted and believed the spell to be as real as possible.

They hugged all around before going back to their guests. The lights were still on low as they were for the dancing but the fire had now been lit and the room was cosy. They circulated the room together enjoying the ease of conversations after a joyous event. Dean was happy to see Sam talking to the Roadhouse crew and new friends with ease and looking happy. He caught Ash talking to Brenton in detail about Microbrew beer and Ellen talking to Jo about light placement in the room. Sam came and put his arm around Dean in his quiet corner observing the room.  
"What you thinkin?"  
"How lucky we are. How 'normal' this is and how much we deserve this special day. Thank you Sam. From the bottom of my heart."  
Sam blushed at the open honesty radiating from his husband.

Dean didn't let his guard down all the way often so Sam knew he was very lucky indeed.  
"It's my pleasure Dean. We do deserve something good for a change. It's been an eventful year."  
"Do you mean the mushroom poisoning, Taser hit, car accident, or you hanging like a monkey?"  
"Or the glass shards, drowning, sleep hex, or the harpy?"  
"Wow, we do deserve a break when you say it like that. But there was a silver lining to all that."  
"What silver lining?"  
"We were together during it all."  
"See that's why I love you." Sam leaned forward and gave Dean a gentle kiss.

TBC


	211. Chapter 211 Speeches

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 211 Speeches

After another round of food had gone around and more wine served Bobby called Dean and Sam to the front of the room for speech making and the table was brought forward for gifts. Both boys were surprised as they hadn't thought beyond giving themselves each something from each other which they had been showing off all night.  
"Since I have known Sam and Dean the longest it has been called to me be master of ceremony for this part of the night. Both boys unfortunately have no parents for which we are saddened. The immediate family is so small it is almost non-existent but Dean and now Sam both have an uncle that loves them like sons. They have a bond between them that will never be broken and I for one am proud and honored to not only call them family but friends as well. To Sam and Dean, à l'amour pas comme les autres. To love like no other."

Everyone sipped their drink toasting the new couple.  
"Sam did you want to say something?"  
Sam stepped up pulling a well folded piece of paper out of his pocket.  
"I would like to thank Brenton and Jo for having us here and helping us put everything together. Thanks to Michael for cooking this wonderful food and Antonio for taking the pictures. Special thanks to Bobby for organizing the ceremony better than we could have hoped for. Last but not least I would like to thank Dean for agreeing to marry me and making me the luckiest man alive."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Sam kissed Dean on the lips surprising him. When the noise died down Sam spoke again louder at first to gain their attention.  
"A lot of people don't know this but Dean bought me a house for my birthday recently."  
Dean blushed and hung his head as a few people made noises and Sam patted him on the back.  
"We have a spare room and anytime you are in Colorado and we happen to be there you are welcome to stay."  
"I'll be there." Ellen piped up making people laugh.

Dean cleared his throat and stepped forward looking very posh with his hat on.  
"It seems Sam has done most of the thankyous for me so this will be short. Thanks to Jo for her help with the wine labelling and getting this room looking as good as it does. Brenton deserves all the credit for the wine as without him it would just be a bunch of grapes. To all the people we worked with in the winery for coming and making this moment more special. Also thanks to our friends from Nebraska for making the trip. It's wonderful to see you again. I know we will be partying into the night. Thanks always go to Uncle Bobby who is the coolest uncle in the world and we are lucky to have him as the closest to a father in our lives. Sam has made me a very happy and lucky guy today and I will do my best to make him as happy as possible."

There was applause and Brenton approached the front and stood by Bobby.  
"Congratulations guys. I'm sure you will be very happy together. I've been told to do wedding gifts first so from Jo and me a piece of the place you were joined in union."  
Brenton pulled a small silk bag from his pocket and placed in in Sam's hand. "These are acorns from your tree. Don't eat them but put them in potting mix then somewhere in your yard with this…" Brenton motioned to Jo who came up with a large potted plant. "One of our Holly bushes. You should leave it in the pot till the end of next summer then plant it out. Bobby has volunteered to look after it while you are on your honeymoon."

They all shook hands and kissed Jo in thanks before Ellen stepped up.  
"I just have the one gift for you boys but its straight from the heart." She handed them a large thin cloth wrapped parcel. "Open it now guys please."  
Sam lifted the cloth to find a beautiful framed painting. It took a few seconds to realize they were looking at a painting of the roadhouse. Obviously it was done when it was first built as the place looked brand new and the surrounding countryside fresh and lush. It was a fantastically done painting and the roadhouse wasn't huge and all-encompassing but smaller and a part of the surrounding landscape.  
"This isn't the original is it?"  
Sam didn't want to take what would be a treasure for Ellen.  
"I had a copy of the original done for you so I can keep an eye on the both of you," she laughed.  
"Its great Ellen thanks. Sammy already has a spot picked out for it."

They all laughed and huged finding Jo walking up as Ellen went off to sit down.  
"Nothing to exciting guys but I had to do something traditional and I hear Dean is a great cook so this will come in handy." Dean pulled the paper off a teal wrapped present at Jo's insistence. An expensive looking food processor. They laughed and Jo handed Sam the next present which was somewhat smaller. Sam opened it to find a bottle of thirty year old scotch. Dean's eyes went wide and he hugged Jo comically.

Ash was standing beside Sam as Jo turned to leave. Ash's items were easy to make out. A black guitar case and fair sized book with a faded red cover.  
"I decided on individual items, compadres. This is for Sam." Ash handed Sam the book. Sam turned it over to find it was '_The $30,000 Bequest And Other Stories by Mark Twain_.' He opened the cover to see it was the 1906 first addition.  
"It can't be." Sam stammered.  
"Don't get to excited, just something I had laying around. Open her up Dean." Ash motioned to the guitar case.

Dean opened it to find a Dean Acoustic Electric guitar. Dean mouth opened and closed a few times even though he had seen the case. The grain on the wood was phenomenal.  
"Ash I can't…"  
"Don't fret it's not one hundred precent brand new. Did a trade with a roadie from a band that I can't tell you about. Slightly used but Bobby says you can play so let's see how she sounds."  
Ash waited expectantly and Dean ran his fingers over the strings just to show Ash he liked his gift.  
"Little more Dean on Dean buddy."  
"I don't think I'm drunk enough." Dean joked.  
"Come on man. Just enough to know she works."  
Ash nudged Dean with his elbow so Dean played the start of 'All of my love' liking that the instrument was tuned and sounded true straight off the bat. The sound was sweet and light as though the tool wanted to be played. Dean set it back in the box and hugged Ash heartily.

Ash went back to his seat with a flip of his hair making them laugh and Bobby call him an 'idjit' as he stepped up beside the boys.  
"Like Jo I have a traditional gift and a not so tradition one."  
He handed Dean a green wrapped box and Sam a thin one as wide and long as Ellen's had been. Dean opened the box to find an electric pie maker. Dean turned and hugged Bobby with a smile and a "_love me some pie_." Sam opened the other present to find a framed collage. On the left was Dean's wine label embedded in two layers of card. In the centre again embedded was an eight by ten of Sam and Dean in front of the tree. It had been the moment they had first meet in front of the tree earlier that day. It was a long short which showed them in their crisp neat suits Dean with his hat and gloves on. It was the moment before Dean took Sam's hand and their grins were wide as they clearly only had eyes for each other. It was an extremely well done photo catching the moment fantastically. Embedded to the right was a picture of their tree taken in the early morning with sunbeams shining through the tree. There was moisture on the leaves giving the ancient tree a new look. Surrounding the images was smooth silver card really complementing the images. Bobby shrugged innocently when they asked how he got the picture so quickly so they settled for another hug.

Peter bounded over to them with a smile when Bobby strolled off and handed Sam a picture of them together taken in front of the tree after the ceremony. It was a closer photo than the one Bobby had just given them.  
"This is just one of the photos for your package. I will send you a disk with the images on them so you can let me know how many and what size."  
They shook Peters hand after Peter made sure they knew it was a wedding gift from him and Antonio and didn't want the money Sam tried to give him. Brenton again took the stage when Bobby let him know it was time.

TBC


	212. Chapter 212 Mementos

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 212 Mementos

Brenton cleared his throat to gain the groups attention and carried on.  
"We were lucky enough to have Sam and Dean work here for this past week. When Bobby told me what hard workers you were I was a bit sceptical but once I meet you both I knew you were going to do well. So well in fact we finished planting the vines early and they are already showing growth."  
Peter approached the table with a potted vine with a tiny bit of green on the tip of the stick.  
"This is for you Sam. The first vine you planted as a memento of the fine job you did here. We hope you plant it somewhere you can see from your sun-room window."  
Sam took the plant and shook Brenton and Peters hand with a proud thank-you.  
"Dean worked with our wonderful cooper Marzio and thanks to his help they did one hundred barrels in just four nights. A fantastic achievement indeed. As a memento for your hard work we have your first barrel."

The oldest of Brenton's sons rolled the barrel out and Brenton helped turn it so it was sitting on one end. Dean shook Brenton's hand and his sons, suprised they were giving him a whole barrel. As Brenton's son moved away Marzio stepped forward and handed Dean a barrel end that he had sanded, stained and varnished then stuck a coopers hammer to it. The wood of the hammer had been sanded, stained and varnished as well and the head silver plated. There was a brass plaque engraved with Deans name the winery's name and the amount of barrels he had done on his own. Dean took it and shook Marzio's hand warmly. He could tell the barrel maker was slightly shy and it took some effort for him to be here among strangers. Dean let him know he really appreciated it even though he himself was blushing with the praise.

The gift giving finally over Dean opened more wine and people drank happily. They both went around again and thanked everyone for their gifts which they had to admit were pretty fantastic. The cake was rolled out a half hour after the last gifts had been presented. They keep the cutting low key cutting it up and handing pieces out to go with Dean's moscato. The winery workers started to leave first which Dean could not fault them on as it was after one in the morning and it was just another day for them in the morning. Dean made sure to give them each a bottle of his wine which they all took eagerly. The only one he missed had been Marzio who had stolen away without Dean seeing him go. That left the residents of the roadhouse and Bobby. They had another round of wine and chatted around the fire talking freely about what was going on in the hunting community.

Dean talked to Ellen and Jo while Sam, Bobby and Ash talked in depth about the hunting site Bobby and Sam had been putting together. Dean wasn't surprised to find the site popular among hunters. After all hunting was over sixty precent research in Dean's book. He and Ellen chatted about one day dialling down the hunting and working on the site more and hunting weekends.  
"Why Dean, next thing you know you will both be getting regular jobs."  
"Maybe."  
"Well if you need a job you've always got one with me. If you wear that outfit on the job I will have more customers than I would know what to do with."  
Dean smiled lazily. "Something closer to home maybe."  
"So Colorado is working out for you?"  
"Yeah it's great. I never realized what it was like to have a permanent residence."  
"You boys missed out on a lot growing up. I think it's time you looked after yourselves and if that means giving up hunting I'm all for it. Believe it or not there are more hunters out there than you know about."

Dean found coffee making stuff set up in the back room and made some for Bobby and Ellen. Jo insisted they open the whiskey and the younger group had a few small glasses. At three am Bobby backed his truck up to the back doors and helped Dean pack away their presents in the back of his truck along with the boxes of wine Dean had made. Dean slipped one bottle out to give to Marzio. Bobby took the key to their house off Sam and promised to get it back to them after he dropped the stuff off at the house. Bobby threw a tarp over the back and walked Ellen to her room after they both hugged the boy's goodbye. They had decided to stay up and take off for their honey moon at seven am.

When they went back into the room Ash was strumming the strings of Dean's guitar. Dean shook his head as if to clear it. He didn't even see Ash out there let alone take the guitar back inside. Ash held the guitar out to Dean and motioned for him to sit.  
"Somethin tells me you're drunk enough to show me how good this baby sounds."  
Dean sat acknowledging he was indeed fairly tipsy. Sam nodded to him so Dean played '_Stairway to heaven.' _Jo came in from the back room as he started and took Ash's hand and spun him to the empty space where they danced slowly. Dean played for the next two hours. Some faster stuff and some slower stuff that Ash, Jo and Sam danced to. Dean finally had to stop playing and go make some coffee for him and Sam as Ash and Jo left to get some sleep as they were taking off in four hours' time.

Sam and Dean drank their coffee while tiding up the room as best they could and packing Dean's guitar into the back of Bobby's truck.  
"I'm going to go down and give this bottle to Marzio then take a shower and pack up. Do you want to join me?"  
"I still have to pack up the room Brenton left me so how about I go take a long hot shower and join you in your room when I'm done. We are leaving at seven right?"  
"Yeah so we have just over an hour."  
"Alright see you soon." Sam kissed Dean passionately and they parted ways.

Dean walked over to the winery where Marzio was storing away the last of their barrels. Dean shook his hand and gave him the bottle of wine. Marzio thanked him and Dean thanked him back in Italian. Marzio pressed a scrap of paper on Dean with an address in Italy. Dean wrote down his address in Colorado for him and told him he would be welcome. Dean had a long hot shower back at the room and put his suit back on the hangers packing it all up ready for Bobby to take back to the store. He had shaved again and this time cut his sideburns back to their normal length. He dressed in his old dress pants, white shirt and green tie. He packed up his gear and found it was ten to seven by the time he was squared away and ready to go. He left Bobby a thank you note that he quickly scrawled and sat four bottles of their wine on it for the hunter and the others from the roadhouse. He hung his suit on the hanger on the back of the door and the box with the hat and gloves by the bottles on the table.

With a last look around the room Dean stepped out the front door straight into Sam's arms. Sam kissed him softly before moving into the room and hanging his suit with Dean's. He had left the receipt as Dean had on the top of the hanger so Bobby would know where to take them. Sam was also dressed in dress pants but had a pale blue shirt on with his dress jacket thrown over the top.  
"Nice tie Dean. What happened to the sideburns? You looked very _Victorian_."  
"Well you will have to do it for us now." Dean teased his fingers along Sam's slightly longer sideburns. Dean leaned down to the top of his bag and handed Sam a blue box. "I was going to give you this earlier but the time wasn't right."  
Sam opened the box to find the oldest spell book he had ever seen written in Latin.  
"Wow this is awesome Dean."  
"Open her up Sammy."

Sam opened it to find an envelope inside the front cover which he opened after a nod from Dean. Sam found two tattoo vouchers from the place that did their original tattoos.  
"I thought we could get the wedding date put under the together forever."  
"Man that's a great idea. I love it. So next time we are down that way…"  
"We will get it done."  
"Cool. Thanks Dean.  
"Anytime Sammy."

TBConcluded


	213. Chapter 213 Honeymoon

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 213 Honeymoon

They walked down to the Impala and hopped in looking forward to the journey to their honeymoon. Dean quickly had them on the road for the four hour trip that turned into a four and a half hour trip as they made two quick pit stops and only one of them was for fuel. Dean drove them into the private road that led them into the remote cabin hideaway that Sam had organized for Dean's christmas present. Sam was pleasantly surprised.  
"Are we here for the next…"  
"...eight days," Dean interrupted , "we will have so much sex we will be chafed."  
"Sweet!" Sam grinned.  
"I hope it's all right I just extended the visit and not find somewhere else for four days."  
"If it had been up to me I would have done the same thing De. Eight days together in one place will be great."

As they drove to the main building Sam liked the look of the palm trees and well-manicured grounds. The main building was like a city hotel itself in size and Sam found that the staff lived in this building as well as the first class kitchen and underground parking lot for guests cars. Dean led them inside leaving the bags in the car as he knew by what they told him when he had made the reservations that he could drive them to the cabin and bring the car back and store it in the underground parking lot further away from the beach. Dean talked to the concierge as Sam looked around the spacious lobby and the board of activities for guests.

While the concierge gathered their welcome pack and instructions Dean wandered the short distance to where Sam was still looking at the board.  
"You know Sam with the package I booked for us we can do four activities for free."  
"Really? I thought you said we were going to be chaffing?"  
"We still will be but we could take some time out for some _outdoor_ activities."  
"All right. How about…sailboarding? There are three mornings for an hour each."  
"Hmm, well since you have picked one…we could do scuba diving for four days at three hours each. Three of those days are earlier in the morning of your sailboarding. It starts on Tuesday so that means two days to ourselves then scuba diving, sailboarding and the afternoons to lie on the beach and tan or hide in the cabin."  
"You want to scuba dive?"  
"It says here we get a certificate at the end to say we have passed our open water certification. Might be handy someday."  
"Well alright. It sounds good."  
"I'll sign us up."

Sam smiled thinking of Dean scuba diving or better yet sailboarding. He never thought he would see the day. He thought Dean might back out but this was probably the best opportunity to get Dean to do something fun and forget about the rest of the world for a while. Dean came back with a folder of instructions and paperwork and led Sam back to the car where he opened the door for him.  
"We are booked in for those lessons, Sammy."  
"That sounds great, De."  
"Should be good to do something different."  
Sam liked seeing the big grin on Dean's face and vowed to keep it there for at least the next eight days.  
"Cell phone Dean."Sam held his hand out.  
Dean slapped his phone in Sam's hand with a grin as he started the car. Sam was surprised to find the phone already turned off. He switched his own off and slipped them in the glove box to forget about.

Sam lay back in the seat and took in the sun and palm trees as Dean wound his way along a thinning road at the northern end of the property. It was so far north and the road so thin Dean had to use the map to be sure they were going the right way. Dean eventually parked in front of a very nice looking solid cabin and turned off the engine. They both sat and breathed in the warm air, palm trees and light sandy soil surrounding the building. Dean looked both ways but could see no other buildings. Sam slipped out and took his two bags while Dean grabbed his one. Dean unlocked the door and before Sam could step inside he scooped him up, bags and all, and stepped inside. Sam laughed at Dean's antics as he slowly lowered his husband to the ground. Sam took a big breath in at the inside of the cabin. It was a stark contrast to the outside.

It was extremely white and very posh looking. Like the most expensive hotel Sam had ever been in. On the right was a spacious bed room with what looked like a king sized bed and a walk in robe for clothes. There was an on-suite bathroom with a huge spa and shower. On the left was a room with rugs, couches, cushions and a big TV. The main room was a small kitchen on the left and wall to wall glass windows past comfortable chairs and lounges. They could see beach, palm trees and water through the glass. Dean dropped the paperwork on the kitchen bench by a big basket of fresh fruit. Next to the kitchen window was a square box that Dean knew food would be delivered at various times of the day and on request.

After a quick look around Sam was back by Dean's side.  
"This is great De. The brochure I had didn't seem this nice."  
"Since it's a special occasion I upgraded us to first class Sammy. That beach and water is ours for the next eight days. There are no other cabins for half a mile in both directions. It's just the two of us."  
Sam had wondered as he could only see low shrubs on both sides seeming to line the way to the beach in front of them.  
"We can walk down the beach to lessons or grab a resort cab. But we can only sunbathe and swim at our own beach when not doing activities. I hope that's okay."  
"It's brilliant Dean."  
"Great, well you get settled while I take the car to guests parking. There is a driver waiting to give me a lift back."  
"Cool then we can get started on our honeymoon."  
"About time. I've had about enough of this abstaining stuff."  
"Yeah me to. If it wasn't for those cars honking us when we stopped on the side of the road I would have already broken it."  
"Yeah it was close all right. Back soon baby."  
"Hurry up husband. We will be waiting." Sam pulled Dean's hand down to his hard tight groin.  
Dean stole another kiss before driving off to pack the Impala away for a few days.

As soon as Sam heard the car drive off he put their two clothes bags in the walk in robe and dropped the other on the bed and started to unpack it. He put a newly purchased basket of gels, lotions and lubricants on the single bedside table tore the plastic off and pulled out a bottle of body oil. Sam pulled out the package from the costume shop and opened the wrapping. He shucked out of his clothes and folded them on top of his bag in the robe. He took the oil and quickly rubbed it all over himself including his hard dick. Sam pulled on the costume that included slip on boots, turnout coat and helmet. He went to the main room and took a bar stool into the bedroom placing it in the middle of the bedroom floor. He tidied up after himself and did the thin salt lines they always did at the doors and windows just in case. He pulled back the covers on the bed neatly then went out to the hallway to wait for Dean.

Dean arrived back a matter of minutes later. Sam heard the resort car drive off and hid behind the door. Dean opened the door looking for Sam. Sam stepped out into Dean's sight.  
"Hi there. I hear you are on fire. I've come to put you out."  
Sam purred as he took Dean by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Dean knew as soon as he saw Sam in the fireman's outfit it was going to be a fantastic eight days.

The end.

* * *

Yeah it's all done and dusted. I can't believe I made up two hundred and thirteen chapter names let alone wrote the chapters. I cant belive there has been thirty two chapters without a sex scene!

If anyone is still interested there will be a DJ4. Entitled ten eighty to ninety precent of the story will be with Dean at the age of ten and Sam looking after him. They will come face to face with the yellow eyed demon as well. Coming soon.

**Thanks to bluebebopgirl who has added more than 200 reviews! Thats total dedication that makes an author happy. It's great to see people coming across this story and still enjoying it. Internet cookie for all your hard work.**


End file.
